


The Everlasting Winter

by LadyYang



Category: Naruto
Genre: All of Rookie nine, Civilians, Family Issues, Financial Issues, Flashbacks, Humor, Hurt sasuke, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuuga Clan, Kakashi bonding, Konoha Eleven, Multi, Mystery, Naruto gets a family, Nightmares, Rookie nine - Freeform, Sasuke abused, Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi brother relationship, Sasuke gets friends, Sensei friendship, Team Bonding, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, bonding classes, family love, parental Kakashi, parental iruka, poor sasuke, sand siblings - Freeform, sasuke bonding, sasuke centric, there will be relationships author just doesn't want to reveal them yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 180,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYang/pseuds/LadyYang
Summary: To be prepared for life would be to never live. Have you ever watched someone you know, out of no where become an unidentifiable person? Like a sunny day ruined by an ominous storm?Have you ever watched helplessly as a cute animal goes rabid by the lightest touch, or a blooming flower suddenly wilts even though it's growing in the sun? What about watching a beautiful caterpillar go from changing into butterfly to some kind of creature so horrendous it doesn't have a name.  It hurts when you see a person change and not for the better. Do you know what that feels like? I do. it feels empty and dank. inside you feel a void wanting to eat you whole, it's like an uncontrollable betrayal. There's one word that explains it perfectly. Cold. Cold like you've never felt. it's lonely and barely livable. I guess I don't hate change itself so much. What I hate, and wish I could escape...Is this everlasting winter the change has created. But I know I will need help.Summary on the inside:)





	1. A Korudo Utubyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) This is my first fan-fiction. I hope whoever stumbles upon it, enjoys it. Thanks for choosing to click on my story, I really appreciate it. I'll try my best on the writing.  
> Summary: This story is set right after the Chunin exams. It is about the naruto characters and the relationships they have with one and other. This story's focus is on friendship and how with each other the naruto characters can get through anything. There is also a new evil lurking in Konoha, and no one knows who to suspect for the disappearances happening around the village.

Cold and dripping wet was Sasuke when he emerged from his bathroom after he took a shower on a dreary gray morning.   
The sky wasn’t only thing dark, the boy felt as if the whole world was mutually upset.  
He walked over to his window as his jet black hair dripped little drops of water in path down his back and onto the floor 

…Drip

...Drip

…Drip

…Drip

…Drip

….Drip

…….Drip

………..Drip

…………Drip

…………Sasuke listened as the drops from the water steadily grew slower as time went.

He let his eyes wander out the window, he couldn’t see anything worthwhile. His apartment was right on the insides of the borderline to the outskirts of Konaha. He was sure the council placed him 

there miles away from the Hokage tower on purpose. He assumed it was to keep him away from other civilians, themselves included. They never directly showed distrust to him but Sasuke knew. He   
could just feel it.

 

He glared out the window. Next to his apartment was another apartment five feet away. After that there was another and another in an everlasting line of redundancy. He looked up and tried to see   
the sky, he only had a glimpse from the close proximity of the buildings, but even that small area was dark gray just like the dirty buildings outside his window and just like the whole day itself. He   
shook his head and walked away from the window scowling as he made his way to his closet. He opened the door and he squinted as it creaked loudly. He hated how loud a sound could be in such a   
silent apartment. The onyx eyed boy pulled out his nicest black shirt and the only jeans he had without tears in it. Sasuke put them on quickly, hoping that if he acted like he didn’t care then it would turn to reality.

 

He checked his appearance in the mirror and almost smiled but stopped himself before he could. His hair was stuck up in all different directions. It was stiff from being washed so it was spikey and not in the way he usually liked it. He brushed it down hard with his hands and smirked when it went back to his usually “Duck butt look” he recalled what Naruto had deemed it.

 

Sasuke walked out of his room, more or less ready to face whatever the world threw at him. He stepped through the doorway, and “CLUMP” “OUCH” Sasuke tripped over a basket he had left on the floor. He clutched his eyes shut and grabbed his foot. Who put this stupid basket here anyway!!!! He grumbled mentally. Then he remembered that it only could have been himself, because he never had any guests over. He didn’t really like the whole idea of “social situations” and his apartment really wasn’t perfect for house parties. He didn’t feel like explaining to everyone who entered that “Yes this is where I live, and no I didn’t choose to live here” “no I’m fine I can take care of myself, I don’t need a new house” yeah he didn’t think that would go over well, so he stuck to being a loner, and if he felt too lonely then he would wait for when he was invited to someone else’s home.

 

He got up and hopped for a second, getting blood back in his hurt foot. He bet he looked quite silly as he did so, but he was alone and didn’t care. He then bent down deciding that Uchiha don’t make   
the same mistake twice. He picked up the basket and took it over to his small table in the room.

 

He had tried to make the building as comfortable as possible. He knew it would never be home, but he still felt like he should make it at least livable.

 

Sasuke looked around nodding to himself. It really did look better than what it used to. He remembered the first day there, and how dirty everything was. He first had cleaned every bit of the house. It was tedious but completely worth it in his opinion. He then had painted all the walls in his main room a light yellow. He wanted it to be clean but also bright. The apartment itself was small, but not too small for him for he was one person, and barely spent any of his time there anyway.

 

The young Uchiha sat the colorfully wrapped basket down, also sitting down in one motion. He tried to get around all the….Fluff of rainbow ribbons, but couldn’t get out the contents of the basket without having to unwrap it. So he slowly did so, rolling his eyes all the while. Sakura and Naruto thought Sasuke would love a Colorfully wrapped basket, with frilly ribbons and bows. It’s like they do it on purpose, he thought chuckling lightly, but quickly remembered what the gift was for, and the smile faded to his normal empty expression of nothing.

 

The gift was comfort from his team, and a celebratory present of congratulations for doing so well in the chunin exams, but sasuke didn’t really see it that way. It was sent to him four days ago and lately he just hadn’t had the heart to open it. He assumed that it was there weird way of cheering him up, but it didn’t stop him from blaming himself for what had happened.

 

When he eventually got the basket opened, he immediately knew that the gift was decorated by Sakura and the actual content was picked out by Naruto. Inside was placed in an almost symmetrical pyramid were snow drop flowers. Stacked one by one, on top of each other were different flavors of ramen. Sasuke didn’t know if he should laugh, scowl, or smile, at the fact that Naruto got him his own favorite food, and Sakura had given him flowers, the infamously known item of lovers. The black haired teen could easily imagine how this situation went down.   
Sakura wanting to get him a meaningful present and remembering that Ino’s mom owned a flower shop. She probably thought she would buy the flowers in front of Ino just to remind her she was on his team and not her.

 

Naruto probably went out and bought the ramen without consulting Sakura, ending up with him being most likely smacked on the head, and a frowning Sakura trying to figure out how to make the basket still look pretty.

 

Sasuke smiled lightly at his team’s antics, at least they cared enough to try, and it wasn’t like he had bought them a gift, so he really appreciated it but in his own weird Sasuke way. He made a mental note to send them each a thank you letter. He knew that what the letter said would most likely be meaningless lines of appreciation, but his team would be overjoyed that he even showed any sign that he had received a gift at all.

 

He pulled out all the ramen and put them in his almost empty cupboards. He needed to go to the grocery but he hadn’t felt up to it. He started humming to himself as a way to comfort, and shield himself from the horribly silent room. He got a little louder as time went on and by the time he started to put all snow drops in a vase, which was actually a glass cup but he felt like that sufficed for the time being, he was softly singing the words to one of his favorite songs. He filled a pitcher with water and watered the plants, while mumbling the chorus,

 

(It’s my only comfort,  
It was not supposed to be given to me,  
When I wait for you to end it,  
I watched,  
You’d sigh,  
We’d talk,  
Then IIII’d crawl,  
And it’s just like you haven’t been here at all,  
For every word that I left unsaid,  
It’s like a stab wound that can’t heal and burns instead,  
The cold makes it fester,  
The cold doesn’t leave,  
Once upon a time, I could consciously breathe,  
There’s no easy escape and I see that now,  
That the only way to thaw is by trial and air,  
Ooh……..Ohh…….Don’t tell me no lies,  
Just give me the truth,  
None of it can be as painful as losing youuu)…..  
Sasuke broke off singing when he noticed that he had been standing there singing to himself for quite some time. He grumbled something unintelligible about not being crazy, and went back to shelving the items he was given. He sighed, he only had to put up the basket and then he’d have to leave and go face today. Then he remembered that the basket was still out and he should probably put that away also. He gave a self satisfied smirk at his own procrastinating skills, and went back over to the table thinking of other ways to get out of leaving.

 

When he picked up the basket it was heavier then he thought the basket should be. He was a ninja of perception, and identification, his obsessiveness got annoying at points but was very helpful in battle. Out on the field you only have a second to take it all in, being a ninja that could be the difference between life and death. He saw that there indeed was something left inside the basket under a multi colored cloth with a flowery design on it. He pulled it back and saw a book.

 

He raised a perfect eyebrow in a dismissive way. He assumed it was Sakura’s diary, or Naruto’s book of overly used and very clichéd catch phrases, that they accidently left in his present. Sasuke always marveled at the way Naruto could inspire anybody. It was something he truly admired about him, even Sasuke at times was moved by the knuckle headed ninjas little speeches, of course he refused to acknowledge it though, messing with the blond was just way to much fun.

 

He pulled out the book and saw that it was covered was black leather, he ran his fingertips over it, it was really nice he noted. It opened by a thin belted latch, with a compass insignia as the buckle. The compass was silver with a red arrow on it. He touched it unconsciously. He scrunched his face together. The compass was spinning and wiggling uncontrollably. He rolled his eyes, the last person who had this must have not taken very good care of it. He imagined the writing inside would be sloppy, he was confirming in his head that it was Naruto’s book while he was unlatching the broken compass. He made a mental note to fix the compass before he returned it to its owner though.

 

He was about to open it, when he heard the sound that he had been dreading to hear. It was the sound of the Kuru bells sounding through the air. They came from the hokage tower whenever there was an emergency or gathering held. He knew it was time to leave, but he really didn’t want to go. He sat the book down deciding that he would figure out later who it belonged to, and then headed out his front door.

 

He walked down the street, he was cautious, it wasn’t unlikely to get attacked on this side of Konoha. He stayed quiet and kept his eyes peeled. He had been jumped once when he wasn’t watching and all his money he earned for the week was stolen. Let’s just say you didn’t want to be in Sasuke’s path that week, he was completely fuming. He walked carefully until he knew that he was out of the down town of the village. It was strange to the young 13 year old, how the entire aura of the village could change within ten minutes of leaving his apartment. The sky was still gray, but there were small rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds, leaving little rays of sunshine to break gloom. The rays gave off the feeling of hope, and Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief as the warm light delicately hit his face. the streets became cleaner and a lot more friendly looking.

 

He walked farther on, it was about a 20 minute walk from his apartment to the Hokage Tower, but if there had been a time when Sasuke felt lazy and like leisurely walking there, it could have easily taken an hour.

 

Sasuke could feel the weight of the village on his shoulders as he walked by every empty house that was dank of joy or life. He knew where everyone was gathered and more importantly he knew why. He continued down the streets he knew by heart, he had walked the road to the tower so many times to gather his missions.

 

Before he was given his apartment this was where he lived. His apartment was cold, and lonely, but it was at least better than living on the streets, so he couldn’t complain for the most part.

 

As he walked up to the large building he saw the heads of all the villagers, ninja, and even comrades he could think of. They were all gathered around the tower. It was early morning, around 7:oo, but it wasn’t bright for all the clouds.

 

Sasuke stood in the back, behind everyone. He didn’t really want to be able to see what they were doing. It only made him feel worse. He compared it to wanting to throw up. But of course his peace was broken when he felt a small shove to the middle of his back and the black haired boy turned around to see his sensei. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and dress pants. Of course his mask was clad over his face, but he was also wearing his ninja headband. This surprised Sasuke because he was told to come as a person, and not a ninja, so he didn’t take his headband or ninja gear with him. Kakashi’s eyes, Sasuke noticed were slightly squinted with pain, but had strong but gentle quality about them. It amazed his student how Kakashi could feel so many things at the same time. 

 

Mostly for himself, he either felt anger, pain, or happiness, and all at different times. For his sensei though, he felt all his emotions or he felt nothing. He was good at hiding what he was thinking, and what bugged Sasuke most was that he was good at reading people. He always seemed to know when his students were distressed.

 

Kakashi gave him a stern look with just his one eye, and a small head shake to the front of the people. Sasuke knew what he wanted him to do, but he really didn’t want to go up there where they would be lighting the lantern and mourning the Hokage’s passing. But before he could protest Sasuke felt his wrist being tugged and pulled by his sensei. Sasuke didn’t want to cause a scene at an important time like this, so he just let him guide him where he wanted him to go.

 

He was yanked over to the edge of the group of people and taken aside.

 

“How are you” Kakashi asked with nothing but concern in his voice. “And I mean for real, no chicken crap”

 

Sasuke replied with his voice dripping sarcasm, “Hello to you too”

 

Sasuke saw his sensei roll his one visible eye, and he pulled his arm out of his grip, and turned his head away. He really didn’t want to talk about it, he just wanted to be able to honor the third the way he deserved, but Kakashi had to come in the middle of the funeral and ask if he was okay. Sasuke was confused and slightly irritated. Why was he worrying about him, it’s not like he was the one dead, he wasn’t his grandson crying his eyes out. Why would Kakashi be worried about him?

 

Kakashi whispered that the conversation could wait, and turned back to the lantern lighting.   
In Konaha the highest honor one could have after their death was the Toro Nagashi Ceremony. It was a ritual in which someone makes a paper lantern for their beloved ones death. People gather together to mourn and set the lantern free down a flowing river. “Nagashi” means to float freely, meaning they wish their beloved one freedom and change in the spirit world. It’s said that it also symbolizes the villagers parting with them, but also creating the idea that they are not gone, but leaving to find peace and freedom. It is one of Konaha’s greatest traditions, after the letting go of the lantern they go to the actual burial. And then they celebrate the Bon festival, they it do it once every year, in belief that doing so will help their soul enter and depart their world without struggle. It also symbolizes hope for them to live a fulfilled life along with the other spirits.

 

Sasuke enjoyed this tradition and wished he had done so for his family, but he couldn’t for he was only seven.

 

During the festival the council held a banquet, which Sasuke thought was a complete waste of money. The onyx eyed boy thought that the council only held the banquet to get investors to come to the village. There at the banquet they could show off how their village had prospered and maybe get some donations. He thought the Hokage would never have wanted to do something like that, especially in honor of his death.

 

That night everyone will light a candle in their window, wishing Sarutobi a gracious parting.

 

Sasuke remembered when himself and the clan would do that if a family member didn’t come back from battle, the council would then invite them to the banquet. Sasuke could just see his father’s stone cold face at the thought of ever attending one of them. He never did, and he never let anyone else in the clan either. But here Sasuke was with an invitation and his semi casual clothes on so he could go. He promised his team he would go if they would leave him alone for a couple of days to think things over. They agreed and now here he was, feeling guilty about some stupid party.

 

Sasuke watched as Asuma, the right hand to the Third Hokage, light the lantern. His face wore nothing but grief. Alongside him were the red eyed woman that Sasuke could never remember the name of, and the normally over energetic Guy sensei, who now wore a mask of concern and seriousness. Sasuke noticed that the concern was pointed at Kakashi, it was like he was trying to have a mental conversation with him. The young Uchiha looked at his sensei and noticed that he gave no sign of even noticing that Guy was looking him.

 

Sasuke shook his head, Sure when it’s about me you can ask all you want, but if the concern is pointed at you, you just block it out, Sasuke thought bitterly as he watched the scene.

 

Soon Asuma made a speech and let go of the lantern. Everyone watched as it floated away. When it was out of sight Asuma told everyone to make their way to the designated place the Hokage was to be   
buried.

 

After a few kind words everyone stood in line and waited their turn to part with their brave leader. Sasuke held back for a while, wanting to be one of the last to say goodbye. Eventually though, Naruto caught sight of him.

 

“Hey Sasuke, I know you don’t do this sort of thing, but do you mind us walking up together? Just so you don’t have to go alone of course," Naruto said stretching the “you” in his sentence.   
Sasuke wanted to slap him for his childishness but, then he saw Naruto’s eyes and detected the sincerity in what he asked. The nervousness was new to Sasuke, so he accepted. 

 

He lightly shook his head as a yes, and walked up. As they went up to the grave they saw Sakura crying gently and Naruto at sighting her, immediately broke into tears.

 

He ran up beside her, and Sasuke followed. He looked on at the grave with empty eyes, as Naruto poured his heart out to their leader. 

 

Sasuke didn’t know what do to. He wanted to do something to make everyone feel better. He wanted to say something, anything to make his usually upbeat teammate be okay. He wished he could show what he was feeling but the words wouldn’t come out so he continued to stare at his grave. Sakura turned into his chest lightly hugging him. It was gentle and even though Sasuke didn’t know what to do, her embrace did make him feel slightly less horrible, and she seemed like she needed someone to help hold her burden so he stayed put and let her, let her feelings out. He knew what it felt like to keep them bottled up. It didn’t feel to too good, so he just let her feel what she wanted to freely.

 

He placed his white Lillie down with the hundreds of others, and watched as they slightly lifted with the wind but before they could fly away they set back down. It started to rain, and Sasuke couldn’t help think how ethereal it was. He felt like raining inside and out, but he couldn’t, or maybe he just couldn’t remember how, but it seemed to him the world decided to do it for him.

 

The sad Uchiha felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Kakashi's eye. They were gentle and filled with ease. Sasuke could tell he was just being strong, but he was a ninja and that’s what they were supposed to do. He sucked in a harsh breath, and pursed his lips. He started taking deep breaths to calm his nerves, and Kakashi went right along with it, knowing that Sasuke just needed someone to comfort him without really comforting him.

 

When he thought his student was under control he smiled, “Look” he said pointing at the sky, “the clouds are parting, it must mean he’s here, watching us” he genuinely smiled and Sasuke could even see it through his mask. He pulled away from his Sensei’s embrace, and started to walk over where all the rookies were standing. He couldn’t stand next to Kakashi anymore. Something about him made him want to explode and confess all his thoughts to him. He didn’t because that was not what ninja did, at least that is what he had been told. Feelings were weakness, love was a burden, and pain is inevitable. The sound of his Father's words vibrated through his head. He shook himself out of his revere and stood up straight. He would be strong, he had to be, someone needed to comfort Sakura, and keep Naruto fighting. If he fell apart then what would happen to his team, he had to stay strong like everyone always told him he was.

 

They waited out the nine horn solute representing the 5 main hidden villages, and then everyone departed to get ready for the banquet in slightly better spirits then before. Over the village was a soft cast of sunlight and from where Sasuke stood he could see the statues of the Past Hokage’s faces perfectly. He looked out into the distance watching, mesmerized by the sky and the light reflecting of the statues faces, it just seemed so surreal to him.

 

Sasuke could have sworn he saw the lantern land at the top of the Sarutobi’s head, but he kept it to himself. He nodded his head, and continued to look on, looking to see past Konoha and on to the rest of the horizon.

 

He knew he had to make a difference. It’s what the Hokage kept him alive for. It was why Sarutobi defended him, so he could pass on the favor, and help someone else.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The banquet began at 6:00 and that was precisely the time Sasuke arrived at the Council Grand Hall. It annoyed Sasuke to no end that the leaders of the village found time to create a grand hall specifically designated for parties, but yet there were still people living on the street. Including children! It boggled Sasuke's mind and he vowed to change that one day.

 

He walked up to the huge doors to the building. The doors were a glitter a blinding gold. The intricate designs flowing beautifully up the outer wall of the building slowly lit up and faded. Sasuke couldn’t help but staring in awe for a few moments before continuing on his way in. Upon arriving inside the young Uchiha stared in wonder. The inside was even more magnificent then the already Grand outside that was a sky scraper high. Sasuke couldn’t imagine what they did with all that space but he could only guess that it was probably some way of flourishing themselves with more extravagant gifts.

 

He tried his best not to gawk at even just the hallways that lead to where the party actually was. The walls held paintings and tapestries that told stories of Konaha’s past. Its battles, and even the history of their founding. Sasuke had always loved reading since he was young. He thought about going to the bookstore as he traced the wall’s hieroglyphics with the tips of his fingers. As he walked down the hallway, he wondered why he was the only one in it, but shoved away that thought and continued looking at the tapestries. Sasuke noted that he had never studied Konaha’s past and thought maybe he would like it, but then he made it to the last painting on the wall and scowled deeply. It was tiled picture of the battle between Mandara Uchiha, Sasuke’s Great grandfather and Hashirama. It showed Hashirama triumphantly standing over Mandara’s body, and the Uchiha crest burning in the background. Sasuke without meaning to lit his sharingan. He didn’t know who Hashirama was, but Sasuke didn’t like how he was treating his clan one bit. He hoped that whatever had happened, that the tapestry was just some exaggeration of the real story. Sasuke moved forward and tried to rid his mind from wondering farther what had really happened. He looked all across the hall, there were many things that Sasuke would have liked to stay and examine but he kept walking. One of the many pieces of art that had caught his interest was as statue of a wolf. The wolf itself isn’t what fascinated him, but the eyes that went along with it. The eyes shone bright next to the black wood carving, they had an unearthly look about them. Something about the look in those eyes was familiar to the young boy, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was. Contemplating this, suddenly gave the Uchiha a bad feeling and so he continued walking. By the end of the hallway Sasuke had felt like he had been through a whole museum there were so many artifacts. He didn’t want to admit it, but he did find the grand hall to be quite beautiful.

 

Through another set of large gold doors, and the Uchiha was exposed to a whole different world then the calm of the hallway.

 

Everywhere he looked he saw a villager in very fancy clothing. He suddenly felt very underdressed, and self conscious of his looks. He had never been invited to one of these parties, so he just wore what he had worn to the funeral, he thought back to earlier that day when Asuma had announced for everyone to get ready for the party. Sasuke didn’t really take that literally but apparently everyone else did.

 

As he walked in, and the door behind him clanked loudly shut, all eyes in the room turned towards him. He stood frozen for only a second before he put on his “Uchiha mask” and strutted into the room confidently.

 

Everyone watched as he walked down the steps and only at the bottom did everyone start to get back into their own conversations. He looked over the room, and he realized that it was a lot more like some kind of ancient ball room. The ceiling was covered in gold crystalized chandeliers, his eyes wondered own the walls and they were draped with delicate curtains that were a lighter shade of gold also sporting nile blue and lemon yellow. Sasuke thought that the room was way too bright and it kind of made him want to throw up, but he kept his steely gaze. There were a lot more people than he thought there would be, and he was starting to wish he hadn’t made the promise to stay in hour.

 

It surprised him that there was light, almost upbeat music playing throughout the room. He scowled, yeah this is a great way to mourn the thirds death.

 

Sasuke gawked at the huge table on the right side of the room. It had a silky cloth over it that fell to the ground. On top was every food Sasuke could possibly think of. 

 

Fall Sashimi, Rice Balls, fancy looking sushi, he saw at least 7 different goblets full of different flavors of soup. There were many other foods, but the young uchiha couldn’t even name them for he had never seen them before. He had skipped lunch and there was a plate of Rainbow Sashimi on the table that had his name written all over it. He had the urge to run over to the table and start piling food onto a plate, but remembered he couldn’t disgrace his family name. He by passed looking at the table full of desserts, the boy didn’t have much of a taste for sweets, even when he was young, the taste just never appealed to him. He remembered how he would rather eat an apple than chocolate unlike most kids. He just figured he was weird. The table was however very extravagant with huge towers of Kompeito and lusciously decorated cakes filled with strawberry’s and softly whipped cream.

 

He started to look at the actual people in the room and saw that everyone was wearing masks. He couldn’t really identify anyone without having to go up and speak with them. The poor Uchiha was hoping that he could just get away with hanging out with the people he knew and avoid all strange looks he received from others. Everyone’s mask was unique and original in its own way. Sasuke guessed that everyone had created their own masks, for they reflected the way each individual acted. 

 

The people with more brightly colored masks were out on the dance floor, while the more introvert couple’s set themselves up with plain masks that wouldn’t draw attention to them. With that thought in mind he strutted over to the corner of the room to scout out his friends. If they had really made their own masks, how hard could finding them be?

 

About ten minutes into his game of watching people he had happily spotted what he undoubtedly thought was Naruto. Sasuke craned his neck to see as the smiling mask danced around energetically all over the dance floor. His mask was bright orange, yellow and red designs floated outward towards a sort of mane that surrounded the whole mask. He decided that he had spent enough time in his corner, and set out to “mingle” and be a nice little butterfly.

 

In the span of the sixty seconds it took him to get across the dance floor he had to reject at least 4 requests to dance. The Uchiha did like to dance, just not in front of a million wondering eyes. Plus he had never had any dance lessons before but he was fairly positive that it wouldn’t be very hard.

 

Once the boy with no mask to shield himself made it across unharmed by some fangirl, he let out a sigh in relief.

 

It seemed that Naruto hadn’t noticed him or he was too busy dancing like a complete maniac to, so Sasuke figured it was a party and why not have a little fun?

 

He leaned over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder, then used his chakra to disappear. The poor blond whipped around to look behind him. Then Sasuke appeared behind confused Naruto and pulled his hair. He turned around yet again to see an empty space. Sasuke knew he was being childish but wasn’t about to give up a chance to make the blond ninja angry.

 

This little game continued to go on, until eventually someone standing by them gave pity to the blond and smacked the Uchiha in the head. The Uchiha rounded on that person but stopped when he saw the mask they were wearing. The mask was a light lavender that let off slight aura of shyness, but all the same a since of strength and confidence for the bright green that traced up the lines of vines. The vines led a path to the wearers scalp and into a bouquet of snowdrops and lilies.

 

Sasuke instead of lashing out at the person smirked, “Hey Sa-Ku-Ra” he pronounced each syllable slowly, "You told me to relax, I was just having a little fun” he said stepping closer to her.

 

The girl jumped slightly and then flung off her mask, “How did you know it was me?” she inquired with scrunched eyebrows.

 

Sasuke shook his head and pointed to her mask, “You’re too predictable”

 

The pinkett blushed like a tomato, but still met his eyes as she spoke, “You still shouldn’t pick on Naruto.” she said almost motherly like.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically and once again, poked the unusually quiet ninja. The said ninja huffed loudly, “What makes you think I’m Naruto” he said using an obviously practiced deeper voice.

 

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other than broke out into a fit of laughter.

 

Naruto immediately defended himself, “What are you laughing at?” he said still trying to make his deep voice but starting to fail do to also laughing.

 

Sakura then began doing an imitation of a deep manly voice too “I’m brooding and dark, I have a red eyes. Don’t mess with me or I’ll stare at you with deep dislike.” She giggled. 

 

Naruto burst into loud laughter, Sasuke’s eyes widened and he almost choked on his own saliva. “Is that what you think” he all but shouted eyes flaring dangerously.

 

Sakura continued to giggle and Sasuke decided it best to let it go, “Oh well……….Hi I’m a super strong ninja and I’m going to be Hokage someday. Believe it!” Sasuke said with a huge grin and a peace sign.

 

They all laughed at that, and Naruto in between breaths kept trying to defend that he doesn’t say believe it, but he couldn’t quite get out the words.

 

Eventually all the laughter died down, and they started having a civil conversation.

 

“Sasuke why don’t you got a mask on? Didn’t the council tell you that the theme of the party was masquerade” Naruto asked obnoxiously loud.

 

Sasuke scowled, “Hn” that was all he answered. He internally grimaced. Nobody had told him anything about having a theme for the banquet. He wondered of it was on purpose or not, but decided to contemplate that later.

 

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was uncomfortable and tried to change the subject. “So have any of you seen Kakashi sensei?”

 

Naruto immediately answered over excitedly, “Well I thought I saw him and I thousand years of deathed him, but it turns out it wasn’t him” he shrugged his shoulders, and the young Uchiha smirked, “You loser, you did that to a stranger?” he asked rhetorically.

 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as Sakura continued her questions, “Do you guys think that Kakashi will not wear a mask to this, just to throw off the theme of the party?” she asked excitedly.

 

Sasuke shook his head but added that, “It’s not likely, but would be something our strange sensei would do.”

 

Naruto started jumping slightly, “Hey guys, you wanna go find him. Whoever sees him first wins?”

 

Both Sakura and Sasuke smirked at each other and then ran off in opposite directions. Naruto was left standing gawking at the empty place his teammates used to be. He then ran off into the crowd studying everyone he saw.

 

After about an hour of searching Sasuke stopped and sat down, he had checked every person and new he hadn’t missed him. He would have been able to tell Kakashi sensei from the people. He glared around and wondered if his teammates had any more luck then himself.

 

Sakura came over scowling as well with another person tagging along behind. “Nope, didn’t find him” she said exasperated, “by the looks of it, you didn’t either”

 

Sasuke began to wonder if Naruto had just made up the game and knew where Kakashi was all along. His musings were crushed by Sakura’s tag along clinging to his arm.

 

“Hey Sasuke-kun," a female voice said flirtatiously, Sakura dead panned and pulled the girl away from Sasuke.

 

Sasuke didn’t comment, but could tell that the girl under the colorful mask that had flowers all over it was obviously Ino.

 

“SASUKE! I CAN’T FIND HIM” Sasuke looked around swiftly and saw that Naruto had come up behind him and started yelling.

 

“Hn, Dobe,” was Sasuke’s only reply.

 

“I-I c-couldn’t find him e-either” came a small voice from behind the blond.

 

She was wearing light blue mask with a tear drop coming down the side of the face. Sasuke realized as she leaned close to Naruto that she must be the one shy girl that was madly in love with the oblivious Naruto. Sasuke wracked his brain but couldn’t seem to remember her name.

 

He didn’t really mind the girl though. She was quiet and nice, and never judged him. He remembered that she was a Huga for her pale white eyes and along with her, was always the annoyingly accurate genius…….and there he is, thought Sasuke bitterly.

 

About five feet away stood Neji Huga looking very uncomfortable around all these people. “Lady Hinata, let’s go somewhere with no idiots to bother us.” He said with a stone cold face.

 

“Hey! I’m not an idiot! You take that back right now!” Naruto yelled and Sasuke thought his brain was going to pound out of his head, 2 minutes with that ninja and you have the worst head ache ever, it really took true talent to be that annoying.

 

Sasuke looked away into the distance, he really didn’t like being around all these people, to make his head ache worse a stupid barking sound met his ears. Everyone looked behind Sasuke and he didn’t have enough time to jump out of the way before Akumaru and Kiba ran right into him……….

 

“Sorry” Kiba said nonchalantly as he picked himself off the ground, not even bothering to give Sasuke a hand.

 

Kiba then picked his white fluffy dog, Akumaru up in his arms muttering to him angrily, “Don’t ever run away from me again.” Akumaru barked up at him and he responded by saying, “NO! We are in   
public, you have to be proper dog or the council won’t let you be here.”

 

Sasuke again tried to inch away from the crowd starting to form around himself. As he walked backwards he bumped into something hard.

 

He jumped forward about a foot, and turned quickly to see Shikamaru, Choji and Shino all staring at him.

 

“What a drag, I spilt my drink” the lazy ninja stated blandly.

 

Sasuke blushed a light shade of pink, hoping no one noticed and apologized quickly. Shikamaru smiled gently and said, “Hey it’s no big deal.” he shrugged one shoulder, “I didn’t really like this drink anyway”

 

Sasuke notice that the three all had there masks off, but he took a liking to what he could see of shikamaru’s that was tied onto his belt. It was completely blank with no design at all, Sasuke smirked.

 

“Nice mask, I like how much work you put into being original.” Sasuke said pointing at Shikamaru’s hip.

 

He smirked back, and raised in eyebrow, “At least I got being lazy as an alibi, why doesn’t the great over achieving Uchiha have a mask for tonight.” He said back.

 

Sasuke looked around trying to avoid Shikamaru’s eyes, he mumbled a quick “No one told me” and walked over a couple steps away, pretending that he was interested in whatever Naruto was ranting to   
Kiba about.

 

All of the sudden, the chandelier on the right side of the room fell from the ceiling and crashed towards the ground. Being mostly ninja at the party, everyone got out of the way before it fell, but before things could even begin to be investigated, a blood curdling screech rang throughout the hall. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Sono Moji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again:) Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Sasuke jumped slightly in shock, his mind was racing with reasons of why the lights would go out. Sasuke figured it was some malfunction in there system but the irrational part of his brain was suspecting it was somehow on purpose. He squinted into the darkness and couldn’t, try as he might, see anything.

 

He activated his Sharigan; he felt an exhilarating feeling flow through his veins. His heart beat sped up whenever he activated his Kekkei genkai. He felt as though everything around him had grown heavier and thicker in dimension. The Sharigan didn’t seem to make a difference in his search through the darkness.

 

Sasuke tried his best to ignore Naruto’s obnoxious questioning of “What was happening?” and “Where did the light go?” Sasuke, despite knowing that no one could see him, rolled his eyes. He only half way heard the voices of the other rookies because he was lost in his own thoughts, trying to make since of the situation.

 

Sasuke decided it best to start moving and look for where the power box would be. He figured it would be on the wall so begrudgingly he got down on his knees and began to crawl. He needed to make sure he didn’t run into anyone and this way if there was an attack like that small part of him believed, he would be out of the way and prepared to fight. 

 

As he crouched down the horribly loud shriek traveled around the large ballroom again, bouncing off the big walls and ricocheting back to them on the other side. He flinched but didn’t stop moving. 

He changed direction because he realized that he should get closer to the sound of the screeching. He didn’t know what it was, but it was a definite possibility that the ‘whatever it was,’ could be in danger, or very possibly was the source of the danger. Either way, Sasuke needed to get a better look at them. He told Shikamaru to go find the fuse box, while he searched for the person. 

Shikamaru agreed only because he realized that he might be the only one of rookies to be able to figure out what was wrong. Even though Neji was a genius, he knew almost nothing about technology. It just wasn’t in the nature of the Huga.

 

Sasuke weaved his way through the crowd, trying to make his way over to what he figured was the right side of the room. That was where was the embroidered pillars that surrounded a decently sized stage were. A band used to be playing, but now stopped do to the fact that the lights were out, and Sasuke figured that there instruments relied on some sort of electricity too. The young Uchiha could sense the others chakra so he didn’t hit anyone’s feet. The boy had amazing senses, everyone’s chakra signs came up as colors around them, and sometimes it even helped him understand their emotions. It could be very annoying at times though because he often got headaches from peoples’ more heated emotions, Like anger or sadness, but the worst of all was death. It left him feeling above all else drained and like the life had been sucked out of him. Even after days after some people's deaths, he would still been sick and very overwhelmed. He didn’t tell anyone that of course, but it even made it hard for him to eat or sleep. There were many times when his gift came in handy of course. Like when he needed to trust someone, he could always tell if someone was on the good side of the scale or the bad. This confused him often for Kakashi was directly in the middle of his imaginary scale. Sasuke had never met someone who fit perfectly in the middle of good and bad, well except………Sasuke shook his head he needed to focus his chakra to his senses so he could get a read to tell if anyone was to fault for this situation. 

 

He immediately felt Naruto’s his was regularly yellow or closely resembling light. When he was around him, everything seemed brighter, even the ground he stood on was slightly glowing. His over ethsuiasitc personality made him lightheaded sometimes but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He then felt he was close to Sakura, things were serene and calm, a soft lavender followed her around, casting the smallest shadow on the ground. It would occasionally spark up, bright as sun, whenever she was excited or angry.

 

Sasuke again tried peering through the inky blackness, but stopped trying to see when he heard a huge crash and the sound of many pieces of something scattering on the ground. A piece of something chipped him across the cheek. Sasuke bit his lip. It was a piece of glass and he felt a small bit of blood dripping down from his ear to his chin.

 

The horrible squeaking subsided and there were the sounds of beating drums from above. He whipped his head toward the ceiling out of habit, and almost growled when he couldn’t see what was going on. He tried to focus his chakra to try and sense the intruder’s intentions. He couldn’t seem to get a good read on it, when he was around a large group of people is when he started to become sick of his ability. He could easily read the emotions of people when there were only two or three people in the room, but since he was surrounded by so many, his senses went haywire and he couldn’t control them. He felt the emotions of everyone in the room, all screaming at him to be noticed. Everything above him was blurry. His stomach twisted into a big not, if someone was above him he should have been able to at least get a read on their presence. All he could see was a thick fog hanging over head. He tried to part the fog with his mind, but it was thick like smoke. No one else could sense the smoke because theoretically it wasn’t really there, it wasn’t really fog, but some kind of illusion chakra, figured Sasuke. He was beginning to try and unravel the mystery, but what he didn’t know was that he wasn’t even close to the answer.

 

Sasuke wiped the blood from his cheek and then he squished the blood off onto his the back of his jeans. He began to think of a plan, he assumed both Huga’s could see the fog also, with the help of their byakugan. The thick fog started to seep down from the ceiling and form circles of air around everyone. Sasuke breath labored, he became even more aware of his surroundings.

 

By the time Sasuke made it over to the stage, the room was completely filled with the fog. The air was sort of damp, and Sasuke began to worry that the air was poisoned. He didn’t hold his breath though, for he knew that if it was some kind of toxic air, then it was already in his system.

 

His hands began to shake, in many ways it would be easier for the Uchiha to not have his ‘gift’, but he relied on it also. He had, had it since he was young, so of course his body and mind were adapted to it. The invisible fog had shut off all connection he had with these senses and he was beginning to feel very weak and vulnerable.

 

Sasuke listened hard, he heard everyone’s frantic footsteps shuffle around the floor. Sasuke wondered what the heck they were all doing, but just kept moving toward the sound. The horrible sounds had started again, and Sasuke began to wonder idly if the band just really sucked at playing music.

 

Once the raven was on top of the stage, he stood up but kept a defensive position. He put his hands out in front of him feeling around in the air. He felt pretty stupid when he noticed that the entire band had gotten down off the stage and were now somewhere in the crowd. The screeching was so much louder on the stage and it was like it was blasting in Sasuke’s ears. Maybe that’s why the band got down?

 

Sasuke was now standing on the stage very confused, he couldn’t think straight with the blaring sound. Sasuke grabbed in front of him, and his hands hit a floating something. He tentatively grabbed it and was sure to be gentle in fear of breaking it. He touched around on it and found that it was a box of some sort. It was cold beneath the boy’s fingertips, and he guessed that it was made of some kind of metal. Sasuke realized with horror that the awful sounds seemed to be emanating from the box.

 

The room lit up again, and he heard Naruto shout from across the room. He looked over and saw that he was over Shikamaru’s shoulder, whooping and hollering that they were geniuses. While he was looking at them an awkward silence filled the room. Sasuke stood stock still as the box in his hands continued to ring.

 

He looked around and the entire room was destroyed. The curtains had been slashed down like huge claws went through them. The ground was covered in glass, from the fallen chandelier, but Sasuke realized that four of the large chandeliers were smashed to bits on the ground. His eyes widened comically, as he tried to figure out when the others had fallen. His insides squirmed as he remembered when his senses had gotten all out of whack. They couldn’t have all smashed and him not have noticed, Sasuke thought in disbelief.

 

The table of foods that most likely took hours to cook was cut exactly in half, and the food had been destroyed completely.

 

Sasuke thought that everyone would be running around trying to find a way out room, or trying to help out. Out of all of Sasuke’s wildest guesses he couldn’t have imagined that everyone would be staring at him, holding the source of the loud screams in his hands.

 

Sasuke looked at what he was holding and didn’t recognize the object. It was metal as Sasuke had thought, with a bunch of different dials on it. Sasuke sat the box down, all the wondering eyes still watching him as he did so. He strode to the edge of the stage and hopped down agilely, as whispers started to break through the cold stares of almost every ninja in the village.

 

A crowd started to form in the corner of the room. Sasuke heard gasps and feared looks cross many faces. He also saw anger flash through people’s eyes when they turned back to look at Sasuke.

 

He scrunched his face in confusion and walked toward the crowd to see what they were looking at. Sasuke pushed gently through crowd until he could see what they were all gawking at.

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened when he saw. On the large wall written in what Sasuke presumed was blood, for the dark red tint in the color were the words,

 

“Villagers of Konaha, Beware

 

This is your only warning to escape the inevitable.

 

This village doesn’t deserve its prosperity and life, if you have any sense you will leave and flee Konaha or suffer the only punishment I see proper for celebrating the passing of a loved one.

 

Death!”

 

Sasuke scanned over the words a couple times with his eyes flaring red. His mind was bursting with possibilities and plenty of suspicion.

 

One villager in front of the boy, turned around glaring daggers at him. “You little Traiter, I always thought the Uchiha tried to control us, but now I’m sure.”

 

Sasuke took a step back, they didn’t really believe that he had done this right?

 

He felt everything begin to spin, he hadn’t noticed but the fog had lifted from the room, and he could now feel the anger and fear of every person.

 

People all around Sasuke started to turn towards the him, they were either glaring at him with disgust or trying to make as much space in between them as possible. Some were questioning the reasoning behind doing this, and Sasuke was shocked to say the least to how many had started to consider the possibility of him being the culprit.

 

“Why would Uchiha do that, he has no reason?” 

“Oh but he does. Don’t you remember how Fakagu always hated these banquets because the ANBU never treated them as guests, I bet he instilled the same crazy thoughts into his lunatic of a son’s head.”

 

“I bet the brat is just jealous that everyone’s eyes were on the Hokage instead of himself.”

 

“He’s just a child, he couldn’t have caused this much damage, you have no proof.”

 

“You saw him on stage, I bet he was planning something but he wasn’t expecting the lights to turn back on.”

 

Sasuke eyes widened as he saw red, these people can’t really believe that he did this, he would never betray Konaha like that.

 

Sasuke was about to go defend himself when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. He turned around swiftly to meet the eyes of his sensei.

 

“Let’s get away from this crowd, Okay?” Kakashi said seriously, and Sasuke nodded his head and followed his teacher. He felt numb all over like his brain was glazed with something of a poison.

 

Once they made it to the corner of the room Kakashi turned towards Sasuke.

 

“Sorry I wish we could go outside, I know you like the fresh air, but the council has already ordered the place on lock down.”

 

Sasuke nodded with no emotion on his face. Kakashi frowned at Sasuke but continued on, “I know you didn’t do this, it doesn’t matter what the others think, Okay?” he asked and Sasuke just nodded his head while turning it back towards the wall. Kakashi audibly grunted and searched his thoughts for what to say.

 

Sasuke’s mind was in a whirlwind storm, even though it didn’t look it. It was one thing he had learned growing up. Never let them know they get to you.

 

Sasuke then remembered that he had a question for his sensei, “Where have you been all night?” he didn’t mention that he had been looking for him, for he didn’t want to complain.

 

Kakashi squinted his only eye showing and shook his head while giving a grin, but only someone who knew Kakashi could tell he was smiling. Sasuke was one of those few who could read his sensei fairly well, so he knew that he thought that what he said was amusing.

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes questioningly and soon gave up trying to get an answer, if his sensei wanted to have a private life, who was Sasuke to deprive him of it.

 

Kakashi opened his mouth but then shut it, which surprised Sasuke but he didn’t show it. His sensei was usually a decisive man, if he was going to do something than he usually did.

 

“You seem more shaken up about the whole writing on the wall thing then me.” Sasuke stated bluntly while asking a silent “What’s wrong?”

 

Before Kakashi could even attempt to answer, both of Sasuke’s teammates came running over chaotically.

 

“KAKASHI SENSEI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!” Naruto yelled right when he got in close enough range for them to hear his booming voice.

 

“Nauto, refrain from swearing in the presence of any council members please.” Kakashi said unenthusiastically.

 

“Wait! What?” the blond swerved his head in all directions trying to see which council member was around while Kakashi pointed to just the right of their team.

 

Sasuke turned just as Danzo, the ROOT leader and second in command to the Hokage, came walking, or should I say Bee-lining right towards Sasuke.

 

Danzo was an older man with plenty of scars on his arms and side of his face. He wore them proudly and walked with a small limp to his leg. Only Kakashi knew that, that limp was fake and that he was in perfectly good condition. Danzo made sure he always had the upper hand in battle even if it meant acting a little weaker than he really was.

 

He looked straight at Sasuke, completely ignoring Kakashi, “Come with me.” He ordered darkly.

 

Sasuke wasn’t about to follow this man blindly, he never trusted Danzo, even if the whole entire village looked to the man for leadership and power. He never liked the old man though, he was much more the kind of ninja who would rather leave his comrades to die to save himself or even use them as disposable pawns rather than people. Danzo never trusted Sasuke back, so the feeling of loathing was mutual.

 

Sasuke started to ask why he was needed, when Kakashi protectively stood in front of Sasuke.

 

“I’ll come too.” The silver haired man said defiantly.

 

Danzo slowly turned his head until his neck cracked, and then he reached out to grab Sasuke’s hand, “I’m second in command, that means I’m in charge until the Hokage is replaced. I would like a word with the boy.” He said not even trying to hide the threat in his voice.

 

Kakashi’s hand twitched and he looked down at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke just stood there curiously, he really did want to know what Danzo, oh so great leader, had to say to him personally. He bet nothing good, but a small part of Sasuke was hoping for him to have information of Itachi’s coordinates.

 

Danzo was in charge of all S-class criminals, and itachi was one of them he was supposed to be hunting down.

 

Kakashi didn’t like the idea of his student being questioned by this man, he was infamously known for having driven people mad with fear, within mere minutes. Kakashi knew he was over exaggerating, but he was a ninja and Sasuke was his pupil. Recently Kakashi had started feeling like Sasuke was much more than his student, but he didn’t have time to contemplate what he was to him right at this moment. He couldn’t explain his bond with Sasuke, heck he bet that Sasuke couldn’t explain it either, but the connection was always there. None the less he wasn’t about to let his student be bullied by some man, even if the man happened to be high ranking official with the power to strip Kakashi of all his status.

 

“No. First tell me what you need him for. As you can see, I’m trying to sort this problem out with my students.” He gestured to Sakura who looked kind of frightened but smiled and waved at Danzo, then to Sasuke who grunted out a short hello and lastly Naruto. His face was red, “What do you need Teme Sasuke for? We’re not giving him up to any strange guy we meet!” he said with strength in his voice.

 

Sasuke could have face palmed, the poor dobe didn’t even know who they were even talking to. “It would be rude to interrupt our conversation.” Kakashi said with a slight irritation in his voice. Sasuke stepped forward past his sensei, he wasn’t about to let his teacher get in trouble trying to protect him from something that could easily be nothing. He nodded to Kakashi and then raised an eyebrow just to make sure he had permission to keep going.

 

Kakashi wasn’t looking at Sasuke, he was looking at something in the far side of the room. He glared, but Sasuke couldn’t see what at. Then he turned back to his team and patted the raven on the shoulder, “Sasuke go ahead and speak with him, but if he gives you trouble I give you permission to beat him to a pulp.” He laughed playfully as did Danzo, but Sasuke had a feeling he wasn’t kidding. Kakashi pushed Sasuke forward and bent down inconspicuously to whisper in Sasuke’s ear. “Trust nothing but your intuition, your intuition will tell you who to trust, only then, lay down your mask.” Sasuke didn’t let his cold gaze waver and continued walking as if nothing was said. Both he and Kakashi knew the other knew what that meant. Whenever they were separated and doubted the identity of one another, then that was there two’s secret word to tell each other apart from imposters.

 

Sasuke knew that Kakashi meant that he was worried about him, and to be cautious with his tongue, everything said could very possibly be used against him. Sasuke stood straight like a board as he walked a couple steps behind Danzo through the crowd. Danzo brought him to the big golden doors of the exit hall and used a hand seal on the door. It made a sound like a soda being opened for the first time. Sasuke kept his expression cool while he followed the ANBU leader through the door way, half hoping Danzo had information of Itachi’s whereabouts and half wishing beyond everything within him, that Itachi would never be found. 

 

Kakashi stood and watched as his young teammate disappeared through the door, he kept his eyes on the door until Danzo had turned and re-locked it.

 

“What was that?? You just gonna let Sasuke be taken away by that guy!!!!” Naruto yelled towards Kakashi accusingly.

 

“Kakashi sensei, was that really a good idea, I mean what do you think Danzo wanted?” Saskura asked calmly but she had a worried look in her soft gaze

 

“We don’t know what he wanted, but let’s not get carried away before we even know if it’s bad, let’s just try to help out with the mess the best we can.” He smiled sardonically like he didn’t like that idea either, and then he ran off into the crowd.

 

Sakura glanced at Naruto who looked to be in deep thought, she was hoping he had an idea of where their sensei was going, or maybe some helpful ideas of ways to get the place cleaned up. When she asked, she felt like she should slap herself, “YES YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS DANZO, THE DANZO AS IN LEADER OF ANBU!!!” she knocked him on the head, and he let out a whimper.

 

There childish bickering continued, until Sakura realized that everyone had started cleaning the glass and food off the floor. She didn’t know where she should start for she didn’t have any cleaning supplies, but she spotted Guy sensei in the same sort of predicament so she dragged Naruto and herself over to his side.

 

“Excuse me, Uh…Guy Senpai, Do you want some help, we don’t seem to have any brooms or something to sweep up the glass either, we could help you pick it up? And maybe you could explain what happened” Sakura asked sweetly yet with responsibility, she often talked like that when speaking to her superiors.

 

Guy sensei’s expression completely blanked when he saw the two students of his rival. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip uncomfortably. “Uh…ummm…….” He looked at Sakura’s confused expression, and Naruto’s furrowed brows and shook his head dramatically. “Uh, Shouldn’t you have the Emo Uchiha with you?” he said trying to change the subject, he then muttered something about youth to himself. Sakura stared at him incredulously, “Uh well he’s speaking to Danzo, but anyway, did you hear my question? I asked if you know how the ballroom got so destroyed.” Sakura said still trying to get information out of the oddly enough unenthused man. 

 

When she received a side glance and Guy turning back to his sweeping, Naruto decided to cut in, “What’s wrong, you seem strange. Did the guy who destroyed this place threaten you!” he said already jumping to conclusions. Sakura elbowed the blond in the ribs while scowling at him, “He doesn’t mean anything offensive by that, it’s just………He’s worried that a strong ninja such as yourself, would be a first target by some unknown threat.” Sakura said quickly, then she got an idea and she smirked and smiled at the bushy browed man. “I’m just scared that we don’t know who did this, I mean only someone with super -fast reflexes and amazing senses could have found who the culprit was.” Sakura said with a wink in Naruto’s direction, he caught on to her plan and continued. “Yeah, if only we knew someone who was that awesome, we asked Kakashi sensei and he wasn’t cool enough to tell us anything about what happened.” Naruto smirked as he saw the cogs turning inside of the older man’s head. Guy grinned boldly and boasted loudly that he had someone ‘that cool’ in mind, his smile faded, and his face grew quite pale. He bit the side of his cheek and ran off away from the curious students.

 

Sakura groaned as she walked over towards the part of the room they had met up with the other rookies, hoping they had some idea of what had happened. She thought she could impress Sasuke with finding the answers before he even had time to worry about what had caused the situation. The pinkett remembered that the Huga’s had byakugan. She was hoping Hinata had seen what happened and was brave enough to explain it to them, otherwise, she frowned, she would have to somehow persuade Neji into telling her.

 

Sakura saw Team ‘Inoshikacho’ all huddled together, they were speaking in whispers and Shikamaru had a look of contemplation on his face. They all three shook their heads in agreement of something and then separated. Sakura ran up to Ino before she could walk away.

 

“Hey wait, so……What was that all about?” she gestured to the place Ino’s team used to be located. Ino smirked like she was the smartest person in the world.

 

“Oh Billboard Brow, me and my team were just discussing our plans to find out who was behind this mess. Unlike some Kunoichi here, I’m brave enough to try and figure out what’s going on, instead of just cleaning up the mess like a good little girl.” Ino explained while her grin only grew wider.

 

Sakura felt her face heat up. She knew that Ino was only trying to figure out who the culprit was because it would impress Sasuke! She was fuming because that had been her idea, and it being said out loud showed how shallow and stupid it sounded. Sakura decided to see what her rivals plan was, and hoped it wasn’t the same as hers. “So, How do you think you’re going figure out who was behind this?” she asked like she didn’t care but actually on the edge of her seat listening to what she was going to say.

 

“Oh well, that’s easy! We first have to find Asuma, he might have an idea of where to start on this case……but I haven’t seen him since the funeral, he seemed really sad about the Hokage. I hope he’s alright” Ino said absentmindedly like she was off in her own world, but then she snapped back, “Anyway, after we find him, Me, Shikamaru, and Choji, all will investigate the crime scene, figure out the case and become super famous ninja.” She finished with a satisfied smile.

 

Sakura held back her laugh, “It’s just one attack, No one was hurt, and nothing was stolen. Good luck trying to get famous off of that.” She then turned and strutted over to Hinata who was listening to Kiba and Naruto argue about their fight in the Chunin exams.

 

“Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?” Sakura asked boldly as she approached her.

 

Right when she was about to be standing in front of the young Huga, her big bad guard dog stepped in Sakura’s way.

 

“You must be at least 5ft away from Lady Hinata at all times, any closer and you could be considered a threat.” Neji said in a deadly calm tone.

 

Hinata blushed beat red, “Y-you don’t have to f-follow that rule exactly big b-brother….…um N-Neji I mean.” Hinata stuttered out in almost a whisper.

 

Neither Sakura nor Neji heard her, or they didn’t care about what she said because Sakura already turned to plan B of asking Neji what had happened.

 

“Why should I explain the scene to your miniscule brain? What could I possibly gain from you knowing that information?” Neji immediately asked almost so fast that Sakura didn’t even get out her question.

 

Sakura groaned mentally and huffed out a sigh while crossing her arms. “Okay look, I really want to beat Ino at this case!”

 

Neji interrupted her rant, by knowingly asking her if it was because she thought Sasuke would be impressed. The pink haired girl automatically blushed, but shook her head as yes.

 

Neji scoffed loudly and walked away but still keeping a close range to Hinata in case of attack.

 

Suddenly everyone’s head turned to the right of them, they kept hearing small groans of pain and the clanks of something on the ground.

 

They all noticeably frowned, even the stone cold Neji, at the sight of Lee struggling to walk on his crutches. He was huffing in big breaths of air from his effort of just simply walking. He was obviously trying to go as fast as he could, while a very sorrow looking Ten Ten stood behind him, trying to persuade him to slow down.

 

Sakura ran over to Lee’s side and held onto his left arm for support. He smiled as thanks and Ten Ten also took his other arm. They trotted over to their little group, very out of breath when they got there.

 

“Thanks Ten Ten, and Sakura!” he took in a big gulp of air, “But I thought I saw Guy Sensei over here. That is why I wanted to come over, but apparently it wasn’t him.” He frowned but then smiled.“Hey Naruto! How are you feeling since that last fight with Negi?” He hobbled over towards Naruto while Ten Ten shut her eyes tight, as if she was afraid he was going to hurt himself.

 

“Be careful Lee! Please just take it slow” She screeched out right as he slipped on some of the spilt liquid from some sort of wine on the floor.

 

Ten Ten lunged at him, but Neji was already there picking him up. Everyone stared at him, but he just kept his eyes fixed on the air between them and walked back over to his designated watching post. Lee looked embarrassed about having fallen over and Sakura moved to help him up but Ten Ten put up her hand and glared at Sakura, then she steadied Lee herself and smiled when he smiled reassuringly back and gave one of his imitations of Guy’s famous thumbs up. “So what’s up guys? How is everyone?” He said while looking around trying to make himself no longer the center of everyone’s pity.

 

Sakura, Kiba and Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of their heads and nodded that they were doing fine. No one else seemed to respond to Lee’s question.

 

Lee again tried to start up a conversation, “So that was crazy. Did any of you see what happened with the lights? You don’t think it was really Sasuke who wrote that on the wall, right?” He questioned out loud.

 

Naruto scowled, “No it definitely wasn’t Sasuke!” Naruto crossed his arms defiantly.

 

Kiba shifted uncomfortably like he sort of believed that it was still a possibility. A very awkward silence fell after Naruto yelled that, like somehow everyone still believed that there was a small chance that Sasuke had written on the wall and made the lights go out. They were all thinking the same thing, ‘Sasuke really did disagree with Konaha’s way of mourning the Thirds death.’

 

“I didn’t see anything………….There was this weird fog everywhere, it was almost as if the culprit knew I would try and use my byakugan.” Neji said while staring off into space confused.

 

Everyone thought about what Neji had said, surprised that he had shared but confused as to why.

 

Lee was looking at the floor, but his head shot up when he saw a helmet styled head of black hair, zooming quickly through the crowd in the distance. He grabbed a tighter hold on his crutches and started trying to limp over passed everyone. They all looked at him in shock, “GUY SENSEI! I SEE HIM!” Lee shouted, “WAIT!!” everyone looked where he was looking and they did indeed see the sensei’s eyes widen and duck down looking as if he was trying to hide.

 

Lee was beginning to panic and started getting irritated about how slow he was going, Ten Ten ran up to his side and started helping him limp across the floor as quickly as possible, “Lee it’s okay, You need to calm down so you don’t hurt yourself.” Ten Ten was obviously struggling with carrying the bushy browed ninja’s weight, they were starting to fall over, but before they could Neji had his arm around Lee.

 

Ten Ten stared at him in shock. Neji never left Hinata’s side when she was around, and he absolutely never showed his caring side in front of anyone beside herself. She smiled nervously at him, and they kept walking. Lee was just as amazed as anyone else, but he didn’t complain and only tried even harder to push forward, to show his strength and disperse of the looks of pity from others.

 

Neji turned and looked directly at Sakura’s eyes, and she felt as if he was searching her soul, he then blinked after what felt like forever, “Watch her.” He said sternly and then turned his back on them again helping Lee.

 

Sakura knew what that meant, he was referring to Hinata.

 

Hinata let out a small squeal when he said that. Sakura turned and gave a very small smile towards her. Sakura never liked Hinata, she believed that she was too shy, and scared. The pink haired girl thought that if Hinata wanted to be strong so badly, then why wouldn’t she just train harder, and if she wanted to be with Naruto then she should just tell him directly. Sakura didn’t understand the shy girl and never thought she would.

 

Twenty uncomfortable minutes later Sasuke came strutting back through the big golden doors. He was scowling and this time it looked real, not just one of his Uchiha masks. He walked over to the place he saw his team and some others still cleaning. He took a broom from one of the people nearest him and said that they could take a break. He began sweeping and no one knew if they should ask what had happened. Naruto apparently thought that it would be genius to bombard him with questions about his conversation with Danzo. Sauske growled and unconsciously activated his Sharingan, he swept the floor roughly but didn’t answer.

 

Everything was tense but still fine, until Sasuke began to pick up some of the wine glasses that were left on the ground. He bent down, and picked them up one by one. Sasuke carried them under his arms to the trash bag that Sakura was holding open for him.

 

His senses were going haywire. Naruto was full of confusion and upset about his attitude, and Sasuke could feel Sakura worrying about him. Everyone was angry and irritated, that along with his conversation with Danzo was just about pushing him over his edge of sanity. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep away his problems, to curl up under his covers and hide from the world. He just kept telling himself that he would only have to wait until everything was clean and then he could just be alone.

 

He bent down and started dropping the glasses into the bag one by one. He had four more cups in his hand and was trying his best to breathe deeply, when he felt a heavy weight be thrown against his back and he fell forward smashing the remaining glasses in his hand to the ground. His hands stung as the glass broke the first layers of his skin. Blood was seeping through everywhere on his hands. He gasped when he felt the stinging of the cuts. He held his hands close to his chest.

 

Sakura had just stood there staring in shock at Sasuke. He slowly stood up off the floor and turned around to see what had hit him. He was surprised to see someone else on the floor also. They were surrounded by a bunch curtains rolled up in a huge blob. Sasuke figured that the person had been walking to throw away something too and had their vision obscured because of the mound of curtains they were holding.

 

The person, Sasuke noticed, was a male, looking around the age of 18 or 19. He had black hair and very pale skin. His eyes were very dark in contrast to his icy looking complexion. He was wearing a stupid looking shirt that cut off right under his chest. The guy squinted up at Sasuke and smiled.

 

Sasuke ground his teeth as the boy stood up and picked up the curtains. He then proceeded to walk it over to the bag, and ask Sakura to hold it open for him. Sasuke was about ready to beat the crap out him, he didn’t even look at Sasuke after he gave him that condescending smile. He started to breathe harder, he tried to block out his senses but it wasn’t working. He felt his head pound as the guy started walking away. His aura was gray, he wasn’t sensing any emotion from the man. Sasuke’s hands started to shake. He could always tell when someone had recently killed. They had a certain smell that overloaded Sasuke’s system. His throat constricted and he tried to run from the man, as he came back with another load of trash. He couldn’t though, his body wouldn’t listen, so he went on the defensive and activated his sharingan. He couldn’t even hear Sakura as she fussed over him, trying to grab his hands and check his cuts. She kept telling him to wash them but Sasuke was completely ignoring her. He put up his hand and it was glowing black. He pointed it at the annoying man before him. Sakura stepped back in shock, and asked frantically what he thought he was doing. All that was going through Sasuke’s head was that this man was a killer, he could feel it. It was the same smell of Itachi and it was too much for Sasuke.

 

Zabuza had not had the same gray aura as the pale man, and his brother. He didn’t understand it, but the only connection his brain was making was that if he was anything like his brother then he must be stopped.

 

Sasuke lunged at the guy with all his force prepared to do something, not even he knew. Before he got in close enough range to touch him, something pulled him back. Someone was gripping his wrist in a vice grip, and holding him in place. He whipped his head back eyes swirling with chakra, and saw a soft gaze.

 

It wasn’t worried and it wasn’t accusing, it was almost calm and…….accepting?

 

Shikamaru stood in front of him, holding on his hand with a comforting grip. Sasuke immediately felt his aura wash over him, it was a cool green. It reminded Sasuke of the forest. He could practically feel the nature around him and smell the fresh air of a nice breeze.

 

He looked at his eyes, and the only thing they showed was a concerned expression but it slowly turned to amusement. “What do you think you’re doing, Sasuke?” Shikarmaru said with a small shake of his head, like he’d known him forever, and he had acted this way all the time.

 

Sasuke heard the words, but they didn’t quite register to his brain. He just kept staring at Shikarmaru as if he was an alien. Shikamaru let out a sort of snort, and smiled kindly at Sasuke, “Okay whatever, just remember to breathe.” He kept his comforting hand on Sasuke’s and the raven began to feel himself calm. He wasn’t even trying, but the close proximity of Shikamaru’s calm had rubbed off on him, and settled his senses just enough.

 

He retracted his hand quickly and mumbled a, “Thanks” before turning back to Sakura who was gawking at them and the man, who seemed completely unfazed by the situation.

 

He picked up the rest of the broken glass on the ground trying his best to ignore the watching eyes. He threw them in the trash bag which Sakura held open for him, and thanked Shikamaru again and began to walk away, but he stopped when he realized that the only reason he felt as if he could control himself was because of Shikamaru’s aura. He stopped dead in his tracks and walked back begrudgingly but kept a distance so it wasn’t noticeable he was trying to stay close to the lazy ninja.

 

For the next hour the three worked in silence decidedly ignoring the emotionless man. Sakura had cleaned up Sasuke’s hand after some very harsh persuading, his hands still stung when he moved them, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

 

“Well that was a complete drag” Shikamaru complained as he threw the last remnants of the chandelier into yet another bag of the broken ballroom.

 

Sasuke snorted, but other than that remained silent, he didn’t trust himself not to blow up again at the next person who accused him of being the culprit behind this mess. Many people had tried to scrub the words of the wall, but nothing seemed to work. Even after all the cleaning you could still see a slightly faded version of the message on the wall.

 

“So anyway, I asked my Dad about the whole situation, and he thinks that it was just some rebel ninja who was angry and trying to prove a point.” Shikamaru stated while putting his hands behind his head and yawning in laziness.

 

Sasuke couldn’t quite believe that Shikamaru was talking to him. He barely even acknowledged him, let alone share his thoughts. Sasuke was still skeptical. He was worried that Shikamaru was somehow hinting at the idea that it was him, like everyone did. He scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. Shikamaru looked affronted by this, but didn’t say anything about it. He knew how Sasuke must have been feeling after being blamed and he kind of wished he wouldn’t have brought up the subject. He just wanted to know what everyone else thought of this whole ordeal, and talk about it. That was how his parents had taught him to get through his problems, by discussing the matter as problems arise. Why he decided to try and talk with Sasuke was beyond him. He always thought Sasuke was a bastard, and he was being proven right, as he stood in thought. He shook his head and leaned against one of the pillars wondering why he was even still here when the whole mess was already cleaned up.

 

Shikamaru spotted Choji, and Ino and decided that he would rather hang around his team until he left, even though that wasn't completely true. They were bugging the crap out of him. They both were obsessed with figuring out this so called mystery, but without actually trying to find any facts. He mentally rolled his eyes, his team was trying to get points with the council. Well Choji was, but Ino was doing it for Sasuke that was until she couldn’t think of anything better than actually blaming Sasuke for the crime.

 

Shikamaru scoffed at the very thought of it being Sasuke. He was an honorable ninja, who would do anything for Konaha, that was one reason Shikamaru didn’t hang around Sasuke, he always seemed to be trying to impress someone. That's why Shikamaru came over to Sasuke in the first place, to try and get information about the attack. Shikamaru wasn’t too proud to admit that Sasuke was smart but Shikamara didn’t really base his judgment of someone’s IQ. What mattered to him was quick thinking, tactics, strategy, and even some wit. Kindness was important too.

 

Shikarmaru shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to his friends, he was planning on going home as soon as possible he was tired and knew no more could be done. He was just relieved that no one got hurt. Shikamaru still couldn’t get the thrill of figuring out the mystery to leave his mind, he loved games and this was like a huge mind puzzle for him. He knew his friends wouldn’t be much help, so he was planning to go home, and get some thinking done, maybe some reading also. Reading mystery books always got his brain moving.

 

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru walked away from his presence he could only feel just slightly of his aura. Sakura was right next to him. She ran towards Naruto who had yet to leave Neji and Hinata since the crowd started to disperse when the council finally opened the doors to the prison hole.

 

Sasuke scowled inwardly as they all talked in the wide open area of the ballroom floor. They all seemed so free in his opinion. He wished he could be like them, out there, just beign able to open up about what they were feeling. He would have liked to talk about random stuff, like food and the horrors of having to clean the floor, but he just couldn’t. He wanted so badly to stand amongst them, being part of their little group. Whenever he tried, everyone became awkward and didn't act the same way. Frankly, Sasuke was jealous of them. Whenever Naruto was around, people spoke of good memories and unconsciously smiled, with Sakura they without even realizing it, become comfortable and safe. But with him, he let is eyes roam over everyone’s natural postures and friendly uncaring smiles. They became worried, anxious, some even angry. He knew why of course and he couldn’t blame them, they were innocent and he was tarnished. Even Neji who had been through a lot in his life, was still innocent. He, himself, was not, and he wished he could be. If they knew the whole truth they would never accept him. They would probably pity, fear, and hate him even more. He knew he sounded like an emo and a very conceited jerk, but it was true. He had tried being friends before, maybe not as hard as he should. But theoretically, he knew he couldn’t’ hang around them because he wouldn’t allow himself more pain even if being alone hrut him, he knew being betrayed would be unbearable.

 

He turned around without looking back. He placed his ‘Uchiha mask’ on and started striding away.

 

Yes, he would never be one of them, as ignorant of the world, he walked out the door and the bitter air hit his face. He shivered involuntarily, and his scowl deepened.

 

He sprinted home as fast as he could. The lanterns wouldn’t be lit that night, for obvious reasons. When he made it to his apartment he let out a sigh of relief. He walked up the steps, trying to look at least sort of normal, and then when he got inside he slammed the door as fast as he could.

 

He changed his clothes first. He decided to wear some black sweat pants and a white shirt with his Uchiha jacket over the top.

 

He laughed to himself when he started heating up his ramen that he got from Naruto that very day. He laughed even harder when he realized how insane he was. He didn’t care right now though and he hummed to himself while he set down on his couch with his bowl of noodles in hand. He didn’t eat it yet for it was still very hot. So the onyx eyed boy decided to entertain with the book he found at the bottom of the basket he gotten from his team.

 

He opened the book carefully, as to make sure he didn’t damage it more. Upon opening to the first page he was shocked to see it was blank. The paper was blank, but Sasuke could tell that it was old, or the book wasn’t created recently. He flipped through a couple more pages and found no writing. He went all the way to the last page in hopes of finding a signature. His eyes widened considerably when he saw whose name was written on the page. His jaw dropped as he read the name over for the second time.

 

Obito Uchiha.

 

Sasuke held the page up towards his face to make sure he was seeing correctly. When he lifted it up the book to get a better look, a letter dropped out of the book. Sasuke continued to stare at the page not noticing the letter. He assumed his team was playing tricks on him, but Sasuke truly wanted to believe that this was Obito’s book. He bent down absentmindedly to pick up what had fallen, still to overwhelmed, to completely register that the letter might help him figure out what this meant.

 

Sasuke despite himself was already unconsciously hoping that he was alive, and was trying to contact him through this book. He then opened the letter hastily thinking that maybe Obito had written him a letter to his coordinates to where he was hiding secretly and that he wasn’t actually dead. When he opened it, he read over it quickly, after; all hope was deflated and left him filled with a feeling of slight curiosity but mostly self -loathing to have let his hopes get up so high so quickly. In a neat finely written script the letter began……

 

Dear Sasuke,  
You are probably wondering why Obito’s book has fallen into your possession right about now. Yeah, I know that you’re thinking of every possibility of who would want you to have this. I know you well enough to realize that your interest in this letter is diminishing quickly and you are wanting to just skip to the ending of this note so you can get the information that you want and be done. But please try to listen to what I have to say and things will go a lot easier. First off, I have written you a letter and given you the book as a present instead of in person because there are some things that I don’t particularly like talking about, as you have some of that kind of subject for yourself as well. (Also this way you can’t interrupt me and I can go on explaining and continue to beat around the bush as long as I like.)  
I’ve given you Obito’s journal because it was the last thing I had of him, and I thought that it would do you some good to have it rather than myself. I had given this to him, before his death for his birthday, I told him to write his friendship speeches in there rather than say them out loud. I told him that it would prevent a lot of my head aches. I remember him laughing, but I can’t remember what it sounded like. That’s what I miss the most, the parts that I didn’t take the time to remember. I bet you feel this way sometimes also.  
Anyway, he took the book happily and promised to have if full of stories of his life by the end of the year.  
He died before he could finish it, before he could even begin actually, so I’m going to ask you to do something huge for me. It won’t be easy and I’m sure it will be stressful at times but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I want you to finish the diary, by writing what you feel in it. I want you to write all the crap that happens to you, and all the good times too, your missions, your inner thoughts, heck even what you are eating if you like.  
I think it will be good for me, and I think it will help you. It might be nice to get some of your anger out, and I’m not talking about the kind of anger you can take out by throwing kunai. Believe me I’ve tried and all I ended up with was a broken tree. It didn’t exactly make me feel better.  
Sasuke, I know you have been struggling, and I shouldn’t add onto your load of stuff to deal with, but please consider it.  
You don’t have to show me what you write, but will you tell me whenever you finish. I think it might put me at ease if it gets finished, like your closing his door and he finally can be at peace.  
You don’t only have one chance, I know your scared and you have every right to be, but it’s okay, just remember you will always have me. And I’m sure there are other people you just haven’t met yet, that will support you too. I promise I’ll be there to pick you back up if you fall. Be proud of your heart Sasuke, it’s been through a lot, but just remember that it’s still working, so you must be doing something right.  
You know me as your sensei, Kakashi Hatake.  
At least think about it, I think it’s what he would have wanted.  
P.s don’t even think about avoiding me after this, I already have plenty of our training sessions planned out.

Sasuke read over the letter three times before he threw the book down on the table. He smirked at the last line, but then put a hand to his forehead. He rubbed it and took a deep breath trying to wrap his head around the letter. He threw the book down to the ground. He didn’t know what to do, but he still hastily picked the book back up, and examined it to make sure it was unharmed. The young ninja set in one the table.  
He fell back on his couch and shut his eyes. He smirked once, before falling to sleep.  
Well, I bet even Naruto, doesn’t have speech to help me figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you make it this far, I would love if you told me what you think so far. I'm just trying to introduce all the characters, before the main plot takes place.


	3. Nigai Zaiaku-kan

Sasuke probably hadn’t had a full night’s sleep since he was, well not even before the clan’s demise. He had been cursed with never ending nightmares since the day he could remember. They, of course, had become worse since that awful day, almost to the point of him rather being awake and tired than asleep and having to endure the seamlessly never ending dreams. He used to try to stay awake all night to avoid the dreams because he realized that he didn’t get much sleep trying anyway, for he usually woke up somewhere in between each haze. The worst nights were the ones where he found himself in a memory, reliving the days he wished he could forget. That was exactly where Sasuke found himself that night. His mind was in a whirl wind of visions from the past that he had seen many times before, but strangely, he didn’t wake up; instead his mind forced him to see a new memory that was added to his list of many unfortunate days. It was Sasuke’s most recent ninja endeavor.

 

THE CHUNNIN EXAMS: FIVE DAYS EARLIER

 

Sasuke could remember how his muscles were sore from training so long with his sensei. He hadn’t fully healed when he started his one on one lessons with Kakashi so he found his body extra tired after every practice. He didn’t care though, he found he loved training with Kakashi, he was always so informative. He told him the rules and the statistics of everything he taught him. He had, had a whole month of training with him, and they sort of had gotten into a routine. At the same time every day, they would meet at the top of the Hokage monument and begin training by Sasuke reviewing what he had learned the day before. If he could succeed on those moves they would move on, and if he couldn’t they would to learn the same jutsu until they were too tired to move anymore. He actually didn’t mind having to train so repeatedly. He enjoyed it much more than the days he trained alone. On good day’s Kakashi would take Sasuke out for lunch at a little diner not too far from the edge of Konaha. Sasuke didn’t know why he chose to eat there, but he didn’t care because he liked getting to spend the time with his sensei. He, unbeknownst to himself, had grown quite close to the silver haired man. He was talking more often and sharing his thoughts, he even found himself laughing from time to time. Sasuke didn’t mind that change, he barely even acknowledged it. What worried him and forced him to close off his emotions, was the fact that he began to care. He began to hope to see Kakashi’s squinted eye indicating his happiness when Sasuke would improve or learn something new. He longed for him to mess his hair up and knock him over or punch him in the shoulder, tell him he “had done good.” Sasuke knew that this training thing was only temporary. He told himself that every day he got up, but he couldn’t stop himself from becoming attached to the feeling of……something he didn’t even know what was.

 

He remembered the day of the exams and how he felt training through his last session. He kept a cold stare all the way through, he refused to eat breakfast at the diner when Kakashi had suggested it, and he didn’t talk unless it was about improvement. Kakashi caught on to how serious Sasuke was taking the situation, and conformed with what his student wanted. 

 

Sasuke could feel how he felt the first time the Chidori was shooting through his veins and gathering at the end of his palm, leaving his fingertips in small shocks that were both painful and exhilarating. There was a look on Kakashi’s face that the raven couldn’t place, but he knew that it warmed his insides and made him smile. His sensei had explained the rules to the power of the Chidori the day of the exams. When Kakashi had told him the limits that he must have to withhold the power and the consequences if he didn’t, to Sasuke’s disgust, shook him to the bone. He nodded to the man and began to start training again. The two had gotten up at 5:00 that morning so they would have plenty of time to train before the fight that started at 12:00. Just an hour before, Sasuke began to let his nervousness stretch over his entire being.

 

He didn’t like to admit it, but tests had always made him physically ill. The pressure would always sink over him like dead weight and bring him down. He began to completely obsess over his training, going over everything he had learned in his mind while trying to test himself outwardly also. Kakashi had noticed his student’s distress and bent down to become level with Sasuke. The silver haired man really didn’t know what to do, he’d never seen his student act this way before and it was rapidly beginning to worry him. He tried to comfort the raven as his breathing quickened, but Kakashi felt as if he was starting to make matters worse.

 

“Hey, um…..It’s just one test right? You’ve studied hard you’ll do fine, it’s not like you’re up against………” he cut off in his sentence, because he realized with regret that Sasuke really was up against someone that would intentionally kill him, and not only that but his young student hadn’t even really gotten to see his fighting style. Kakashi had come up with a plan of using Taijutsu, but it really wasn’t Sasuke’s strongest point. As Kakashi trailed off trying to find a better way to motivate his student Sasuke’s breath quickened. The poor sensei felt very useless. He really didn’t know what to tell the raven because the moves he was mastered in were not going to help in his fight. He also knew that Sasuke liked to watch and wait before attack and he couldn’t do that in this battle. He would have to go in and just attack head on and face the consequences later. Garaa was a strong ninja but Kakashi believed Sasuke could take him on, he just didn’t know how to put that into words.

 

Kakashi took a deep breath and grabbed both of Sasuke’s shoulders and turned him towards himself. He was about to tell him something, anything that would give his student confidence, when Sasuke ripped away from the elder’s embrace. He sprinted over behind a large stone rock, while Kakashi stayed in his place. The silver haired man heard the disgusting sound of hacking and knew that Sasuke was going to be a while. He heard more retching and sat on the ground not wanting to embarrass his student any farther and waited for the pale faced raven to return………..

 

The vision blurred and began to fade in and out of color. He eventually saw the stadium of where the Chunnin Exams took place. He looked around himself and found that he was back to the time when he had just appeared in a whirl of leaves ready to fight.

 

Sasuke looked around himself and heard the many voices from the crowd around him. High and low, peoples’ eyes were glued to his body. They were shouting, Sasuke glared around him and felt comfort from being close to his sensei. He didn’t quite like all the attention, everyone was waiting for a good fight and many were betting on Sasuke’s demise. He wanted to shake and curl up on the ground, but he bit his cheek and forced a smirk to cross his features. He was late because, well for one, Kakashi was always late, but also because he was trying to get in as much training as he could before the match and the last routine he performed took longer than the two expected. Sasuke looked around and saw his opponent on the opposite side of the field. He was short, Sasuke noted, but his posture was lugged forward in a very disturbing manor. His red hair spiked in many different ways, but his eyes were what caught Sasuke’s interest. They weren’t empty like he expected from the stories he had heard, no the eyes of the boy in front of him eye’s were almost innocent looking, far from pure, but honest. Sasuke had expected to see something much more guarded or insane. He thought there might be barriers to his eyes but what his eyes reminded Sasuke of boggled his mind to almost malfunctioning. He saw Naruto, now no eyes could really compare to the goodness found when looking at Naruto’s to pools of crystal blue, but Garaa’s eyes held the same curiosity in them, the same airiness of hope.

 

Sasuke took a step back and got into his fighting stance as Garaa sluggishly walked forward. Sasuke looked to his left only for a split second to see an obnoxious looking man with a toothpick between his teeth. Sasuke realized he must have been the “referee” as he began to announce the match.

 

Sasuke let his eyes wonder all around him. He wasn’t surprised to find both Kakashi and the sand ninja’s Sensei both gone. He had felt their presence leave the inner stadium and from where he was standing he could pinpoint exactly where Kakashi was. Even amongst all the people, Sasuke could recognize his aura. The more time he spent with someone, the easier it became to locate and track their aura.

 

He averted his sight back to the ninja at hand as the man with the toothpick told them both to get ready. Sasuke tensed his body unnoticeably and faked another confident smirk before trying to check the boy opposite of him’s aura. He almost flinched when he detected it, because it was again not what he expected from the sand nin. His aura was yellow. It was a soft yellow glow that traveled around him, much like Naruto’s but not as prominent or bright.

 

Before the words “Begin” even left Mr. Toothpick’s lips, everything about the young red head changed. His aura immediately became a swirling grey, and his eyes darkened to almost black with a look of pure wrath in them.

 

A huge wave of sand came Sasuke’s direction, and the sand nin, didn’t even lift a finger. Sasuke dodged easily and retreated slightly to regain balance. He took a few deep breaths while the thoughts of the insane change in the ninja were kept for after the fight. He felt his veins begin to heat up as red seeped into the crevices around his eye pupil. A powerful sensation arose around him as he activated his Sharingan. Sasuke felt his eyes begin to swirl and he felt braver and more confident than he had the whole day.

 

Again, everything around Sasuke slowly blurred and for a minute Sasuke thought he was going blind. The world around the boy swirled past in a fog of color and movement. Sasuke squinted his eyes from the strange impact all the change was putting on him. When he opened his eyes again everything wasn’t much different. He was flying through the air towards a blockaded Garaa, who sat inside a sand bubble. His hand was tingling so he knew he had been using his Chidori. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and began to wish he could wake up from his dream. He knew what was to come in the following minutes and did not wish to see any innocent people die on his own behalf. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and opened them in hopes of him being awake. When Sasuke cautiously opened his gaze, his eyes were just wide enough to see….

 

The Hokage fallen on his knees in a horrible defeat as Orochimaru was knelt next to him just as badly wounded but without a look of peace across his features. The Hokage had a soft gaze looking forward as he accepted death. He closed his eyes, just before four sound ninja came and scurried off with the snake man in their arms. Sasuke at this point couldn’t see them anymore, but he could still hear Naruto’s last yell of sadness as he saw the Hokage fall.

 

Sasuke wasn’t quite sure if he had just remembered Naruto’s yell in his head or if he had actually dreamed it. It didn’t matter because the next time Sasuke opened his eyes, he found himself looking at the grey panels of his floor to his apartment. Somewhere while he was asleep he had fallen off the couch and landed on the floor in an awkward heap.

 

The raven haired boy flinched back still in mind of the dream, and wanting to get away from the scene that was still floating through his mind, but when he did, he smacked the back of his head into the small coffee table he had next to his couch. Sasuke groaned in pain and cursed under his breath. He realized he was covered in sweat and shaking slightly. The boy felt like kicking himself. How could he let this happen? He felt weak and broken, like a china doll, and Sasuke did not like being prey, which is exactly what he was, except no one could save him from his own mind.

 

Sasuke steeled his features and forced his hands to stop quivering. He was stronger than this, he chanted in his head. Sasuke blamed himself for the third’s death. He knew that many other people did as well. He could feel it in their stares or the way they spoke to him. Although he hadn’t actually spoken to too many since the Chunnin exams. He had isolated himself to his apartment and realized that he really didn’t like being alone. The thought of facing the world was even less appealing than being alone so he stayed inside his small apartment. Sasuke tried to force away the remnants of his dream that were still sticking to the front of his brain, but it just wasn’t working. He could still see the Hokage’s eyes as they lost his soul and the merciless stare he was receiving from Orochimaru.

There were too many tears that day, from far too many faces Sasuke knew to be happy and innocent. Naruto had by far been the most outwardly emotional in the face of the situation but there were many others that Sasuke didn’t expect to be so obviously broken by the tragedy. There was Asuma who was Sarutobi’s right hand man that had let small tears fall silently down his face. Many of the villagers turned to their families and broke down in tears. Ninja left their headbands at both the arena for the exams and his grave. Then there was the people like himself and Kakashi who didn’t know what to do. Kakashi was much more experienced in hiding his pain than Sasuke, but the raven could still detect the utter hopelessness he felt. He, himself, had stood there at the scene, well a good 500ft away from it, but still there. He stared with nothing in his heart, his soul, or his brain. He couldn’t seem to function, it just didn’t click, he didn’t quite believe that the Hokage had passed, even though there was obvious evidence in front of him.

 

What more that didn’t make since to the poor Uchiha was why. Why did the Hokage die? Orochimaru, from what Sasuke had heard from the fight was willing to leave, in turn of Sasuke being turned over to him. Why didn’t he just hand Sasuke over to the enemy and be done with it? Sasuke had contemplated this question for the last five days and come up with about a thousand different outcomes. Sure there was the possibility of the snake getting his hands on the Sharingan, but still would that really be so important as to let himself be killed, and possibly put the whole village in danger of an all out war! Again Sasuke tried to reason that the third wouldn’t put Sasuke above everyone else, but that is exactly what he had done, and Sasuke for the life of him couldn’t figure out why.  
He stretched his legs out before slowly getting to his feet. His muscles were sore everywhere and he tried to pop all his joints before moving any farther. His living room was dim with only a small amount of sunshine coming through his window. Sasuke figured that it must have been somewhere around 7:00 for how light the yellow was. Sasuke had gotten good at knowing what time it was by the location of the sun. He didn’t have a clock in his possession so he had to find other ways to tell time. He stretched his back one last time before shaking his head and walking towards his bedroom. 

 

He didn’t have much time if it was really 7:00 because he was supposed to meet his team for a mission at 8:00. He ran and stripped himself of his clothing before jumping into a very cold shower. 

 

Sasuke grumbled curses under his breath as he took the fastest shower he could. The village must have shut off his hot water which pissed him off to no end because he was positive he had made the payment. Sasuke was thinking about going down to the council hall and talking to them about it, but the idea from all directions in the Uchihas mind was very bad.

 

He wrapped his towel around his torso and shivered as his walked to his closet. He slipped on his regular training clothes, and went to pull his shoes on. As he laced his ankle shoes up, he hummed to another random beat. He tilted his head in thought then ran to his small dresser next to his bed and opened the second to last drawer. Inside was almost nothing, all that could be seen was a small black notebook and pen. He took it in his hands and flipped to the first empty page he saw. He scribbled down some notes and tapped his chin with the end of his pen. He threw the notebook back in its place when he couldn’t think of anything else to write. Once back in his main room of his house complex he stopped, he was seriously contemplating eating, but then the dreams from the night before came back to his head, and he felt a cold wave of nausea hit him like a brick. He bypassed his kitchen and continued to walk to his door.

 

He figured it was probably only 7:15 now, but he was usually at his team’s meeting spot earliest, so he figured it wouldn’t look to weird. He took his keys off his hook which was literally a screw nailed into the wall, but he still pulled it off and searched around his house for anything that might be out of place. He might not particularly like his apartment but he still tried to keep it as clean as possible. That wasn’t very hard, for he didn’t have a bunch of junk, ultimately meaning that he never really had anything to pick up.

 

Sasuke’s raked across the half of the room he made into a kitchen and then the place where he had placed his very shabby couch. He was so disappointed in his house, he was actually kind of embarrassed of his place, another reason he didn’t invite anyone over. He saw his barely touched ramen from the night before and quickly disposed of it. He looked over the room again and his eyes finally landed on something his brain had completely blocked out due to having to deal with his dreams. A small envelope was on his table along with a journal that as of now, looked very meaningless laying there on such an insignificant piece of furniture. He stared at it with squinted eyes and shrugged. He then ripped his gaze from the little book and bolted out the door, he swiftly slammed the door with the perfect amount of force, not enough to make to create a large sound but not too little that it didn’t completely shut. The sound was ironic. The apartment complex was completely silent so even the small click of the door closing created a very independent sound among tense air. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular and pushed his hair out of his face.

 

Sasuke as per normal was the first on the small bridge the team always met at. He took a deep breath as he looked over the small stream of water. He leaned over the edge and stared out at the forest on the other side. He thought about what their mission would be today, he figured it would probably be simpler due to recent events. Sasuke wondered if it would be weird between himself and Kakashi. It will have been the first mission they’ll been on since he and Kakashi had trained together and since the third’s death. Not to mention he was positive that Kakashi will have known that he had found the book he gave to him. What if he asked him if he was going to write in it, or if he liked it? Sasuke didn’t really know what he would answer to that because he didn’t know how he felt about it. The young Uchiha liked to have time to maul things over in his head before voicing them out loud and even more so if it was in front of his team. He wondered if Naruto and Sakura knew about the book also, but he quickly dismissed of that idea. He didn’t like how one small book could affect him so much; his head started to throb with a headache. He squinted as the bright sun beat down on his head. He wanted to groan, the light was making him dizzy, and his headache he didn’t even know he had, worsen. He slid down the small railing and put his head against the bars. He scrunched his legs to his chest and decided to try and rest as much as he could before his team arrived.

 

Sadly not even ten minutes later Sakura and Naruto could be heard arguing up the path to the bridge.

 

“NAR-RU-TO, you idiot! Of course it wasn’t Lee who destroyed the party last night!” Sasuke rolled his eyes which made his eye throb, at his teammates antics.

 

“It was just a guess!” Naruto whined and Sasuke wasn’t turned towards them but he was almost 100% positive that his blond friend was rubbing the back of his head, probably from being smacked by Sakura.  
“I mean, it makes sense! Have you ever seen Lee drunk? I haven’t, but I’ve heard horrible things! Maybe he got some of it and just went insane?” Naruto reasoned as bounded up to the bridge making huge loud thuds with his shoes.

 

Sakura rubbed her forehead. “Yeah and that’s why it was completely silent when it was happening, and I’m sure drunk Lee figured out how to put out the lights too?” Sakura asked with enough sass and sarcasm to fuel the whole village. 

Sasuke shook his head as the pinkett came into view, he didn’t let the small smile that was creeping up his face show though.

 

“Well” Naruto started stretching the e in the well, when Sakura noticed Sasuke sitting on down with his head bent back.

 

“Oh Sasuke-kun, it’s nice to see you….What are you doing though?” she asked while tilting her head innocently to the side as Naruto stared at her as if she was the cutest person in existence.

 

“Hn” was her reply, and Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other.

 

“Don’t need to be so mean, Teme!” Naruto yelled defiantly, making Sasuke’s headache that much worse. Sasuke exhaled slowly and looked at them both. What was he supposed to say? Sorry? No that would just look weird. After a minute of no one saying anything, Sasuke cleared his throat and stretched his neck to the side. It hurt, his body was really sore, but he ignored it, and wondered out loud, just to fill the silence, “Are you umm….excited to be back on mission duty, I kind of am?”

 

Naruto looked like he was holding in a laugh, while Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Apparently it was a laughable thought for Sasuke Uchiha to be happy about anything. Sasuke mentally face palmed. 

 

He grunted and shrugged his shoulders like he didn’t care. Sakura noticed a slight pink hue to the Uchiha’s cheeks and she took immediate pity on him. “Well I for one am excited. The last month has been weird without you two fighting all the time. I’ve been pretty bored not having to stop all your arguments” She said smiling flirtatiously at the raven.

 

Sasuke didn’t let his face waver, he didn’t show any emotion toward the green eyed girl. He thought that, that was a very stupid thing to say. Naruto and himself didn’t always fight, and Sakura surely didn’t always “stop their arguments” as she so simply put it. He wondered how she considered that flirting but just decided he really didn’t need to think about it. He looked over to Naruto who appeared to be just as offended by her statement. But as Sasuke looked at the blond, he must have felt his eyes on him because he perked up immediately and went back to his usual rambling.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to be back, but I had a lot of fun training with Pops. He taught me all kinds of different technics! I can’t wait to try them out on you teme!” Naruto said happily. Naruto had been adopted by Iruka sensei when he was six years old, he knew the man as his father and never treated him any differently.

 

“Dobe” Sasuke said with a smirk that made Naruto’s blood boil, “Like you get even get a shot in.”

 

“Don’t call me that!” The blue eyed boy again yelled, getting closer to sSsuke and igniting his hand with some kind of blue swirling magic that Sasuke didn’t recognize.

 

Sasuke stood from the ground and tried his best to hide his lightheadedness, “Is that how you want to play?” Sasuke said back menacingly, beginning to let the strain on his eyes go and take form in his sharingan.

 

Sakura beside them practically squealed. “Are we going to start our sparing club again?!” she rolled on the balls of her feet in excitement.  
“Now that the Chunnin exams are over, I think we could find time.” The Uchiha said with a small smirk as he launched at Naruto.  
For the next couple hours Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all took turns sparring each other in the field next to the bridge. The three had decided one day when Kakashi sensei was a late, yet again, that they would spar. They created a sort of tournament out of it, had been doing it up until the chunnin exams. Eventually, sparring became boring so the three made up strange rules to keep things interesting. Today for instance they all had to have their hands tied behind their backs. Sakura kept track on who won by scraping off the bark of a nearby Red wood tree with a kunai. They had to stop due to the Chunnin exams and they had all obviously missed getting to play their small tournaments together.  
So far, Sasuke was winning at 54 take downs, then Naruto with 53, and Sakura in last with 37 wins. Today looked as if it was Naruto’s day as he took down Sakura by putting his chakra into the souls of his feet and creating small earthquakes. He had already sparred Sasuke twice and beat him both times. Putting Sasuke at the bottom of today’s chart but overall he was still winning. Sasuke had been very slow today, his headache was putting him in bad sights, and every time he activated his sharingan he felt like he was going to throw up and then electric shocks went through his back.  
They scored the tournament by day and overall wins. Whoever won the day, got to choose the next day’s rules, and if someone showed off a new skill or jutsu none of them had seen, then that person would get to add an extra rule for anyone they choose to have to follow. If you had the most take downs that day, your score got to be moved up.  
“Nu uh Sasuke kun” taunted Sakura as she came at Sasuke, her feet glowing and eyes shining with menace, “Don’t you remember my rule, you can’t use any of your fire type jutsus?” Her voice held a sweet tone to it, but her entire being screamed hard core attack.  
Sasuke didn’t mind admitting it, Sakura was both scary and intimidating when she wanted to be. He ducked and did a head flip back to his feet. His mind was going wild for ideas of what to do as Sakura just barely missed kicking him in the face. Sasuke was impressed with the way not only Naruto but Sakura improved in the last month. He thought Sakura would hang out while her two teammates were training, but obviously she had found her own master to train her as well. He wondered who it was, and made a mental note to ask her later.  
When Sasuke was sure he was going to be beaten by Sakura a soft voice broke all concentration they had in their match.  
“Yo” Kakashi sensei said, as he sat squatted in between his two dueling students, “I guess I don’t have to be sorry I was late, it looks like you guys are having fun?”  
Sasuke instantly took a straight postured position and bowed to Kakashi and he did so back, something they had started doing just shy of a week into their training sessions. Sakura giggled and bowed as well, and the three genin all stood in line in front of their sensei like he was a general.  
“Mmm..” Kakashi said as he pulled something out of his pocket, “Who are you and what have you done with my team!” he said while showing his kunai and pointing it at his three students.  
The younger three froze all eyes wide, but Sasuke’s shock only lasted a second before he smiled with rolled eyes. Kakashi noticed and winked at Sasuke who couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest.  
“Don’t try and fool me.” Kakashi said twirling the kunai, “No team of mine has ever willingly bowed at my presence and then actually obediently stepped into a neat line!” Kakashi made his eyes twitch in an insane sort of way. Naruto burst out laughing as he finally got the joke and Sakura giggled while ruffling the front of her dress in her hands. Naruto fell to the ground and then stopped abrumptly, “Yeah, my old man put the hammer down, I had to be ready to train at 7:00 every morning! Showered and fed!” he said exasperatedly.  
“But don’t you live with him?” Sakura asked questioningly.  
“Yeah, But that didn’t make it any easier!” Naruto whined with squinted eyes. He pouted at Sakura as she patted him on the head comfortingly.  
Once everyone was calmed down, the four ninja stood again on the bridge back in line in front of their sensei awaiting their next mission.  
Kakashi paced in front of the genin for a good couple of paces before stopping in the center of where he was walking. Sasuke looked over at his team by tilting his head just a fraction. Naruto looked in his opinion like he needed use the bathroom, but Sasuke just figured that he was excited and couldn’t stand having to wait to hear his next mission. Sakura had her eyes focused directly on their sensei, she was giving off a sense of confidence but Sasuke could tell by the darker hue of her lavender aura that she was slightly anxious and worried about what they might have to do, even though Sasuke knew that today was going to be a simple mission. Sasuke prevented himself from rolling his eyes, for he respected that she was still trying to come off as brave, and if he was anyone else he wouldn’t have been able to tell she was worried in the slightest. He averted his eyes back to Kakashi who was staring coldly at his teammates. Sasuke took a deep breath, he could play this waiting game as long as his sensei wanted, he almost smirked but thought that would ruin his cool at the situation. Kakashi did something that the raven didn’t expect. He pulled on the sleeve of his shirt nervously, he also shifted his wait from one foot to the other in an awkward motion. Was Kakashi sensei uncomfortable? In all the time that Sasuke had known Kakashi which was nearing six months now, he had never been nervous nor had a hard time talking about anything. If he was he usually just avoided the subject with some kind of lie or excuse, and Sasuke didn’t really mind because he often did the same thing.  
Sasuke licked his lips, lost in thought. He then saw his sensei’s eyebrow furrow. His insides squished a little and he had the urge to slap himself as he let his emotions run. He was an Uchiha, they didn’t notice other’s problems and try to figure out what was wrong, and they especially didn’t care! Sasuke steeled his gaze and raised a sleek eyebrow to his sensei.  
Nothing was said for the next 3.1 seconds until Naruto had obviously had enough.  
“WHAT THE HECK!” He shouted so loudly Sasuke felt his headache return, and right when he had forgotten about it too. He grimaced, but didn’t comment for his ears perked when he heard his sensei huff out a breath.  
“Um…Sensei are you alright?” Sakura asked, but surprisingly it didn’t sound accusing.  
Sasuke watched as the usual confidence that his sensei had, was slowly diminishing before his eyes. He didn’t like this and was letting his mind whirl with thoughts of how to keep it from continuing to diminish.  
Right when Sasuke was about sure that both his teammates were going to have nervous breakdowns, Kakashi spoke. His voice was back to its usual leisure but Sasuke could see in his one uncovered eye, that something was amiss. He squinted his eye like he did when he smiled but Sasuke was not fooled, he figured that Kakashi just noticed that Sasuke was more perceptive than the other two.  
“Sorry,” he said while rubbing his head, “I just was trying to remember our mission, I forgot what it was for a second there.” He squinted his eyes so it wasn’t even open anymore and both Sakura and Naruto deadpanned and stood open mouthed. Sasuke crossed his arms; he was definitely not buying this act and he was saddened that his teammates were falling for it so easily.  
After a moment of silence in which Kakashi had pulled out his favorite novel and stood himself in crane position while beginning to read, Naruto was looking as if his head would pop off, and Sasuke if in any other situation, would have chuckled in the Dobe’s suspense.  
“WELL!!!!!!” Naruto asked expectantly, after a beat, he tried a little harder, “Ugh, what’s our mission already!?” He shouted/whined, Sasuke wanted to beat the crap out of someone at the sound, but found comfort as Sakura gave him a sympathetic look and patted Naruto on the shoulder to try and calm him down.  
Kakashi looked up from his book with a very confused look on his face, then it broke into an amused one that had even Sasuke glaring at him. “Did I not mention?” he stood down from his position and covered his mouth as if he had made some hilarious mistake. “We don’t have a mission, in fact we won’t have one for the rest of the week. That’s why I forgot what it was. Oh and we won’t be meeting here until Monday for some special form of training.” He smiled sardonically at his team then went back to looking at his book.  
All three of his students stood shocked in front of their sensei, Sasuke shook his head while Naruto and Sakura were redder than tomatoes. Sasuke didn’t even have time to admit that he thought Sakura looked really cute while puffing her cheeks like that, before the whole field was filled with shouts of anger and confusion.  
Kakashi glared at his team, “This is no way to react to not having a mission.” He clucked his tongue in disapproval.  
“But couldn’t you have told us this before we came out here today.” Sakura whined.  
“Yeah! I mean I even skipped breakfast to be here!!” Naruto shouted while crossing his arms in longing at the thought of ramen.  
“We could have made plans earlier with our friends. I took off all day, and said I couldn’t hang with Ino until late tonight! She was really upset” Sakura said both harshly and reasonably.  
The two continued to ramble on, Sakura mostly questioning, while Naruto was just complaining, until their patient teacher turned on his heal and began to walk away.  
Sasuke watched in both horror and amazement as neither of his teammates could get his attention as he strode unwaveringly away.  
Sasuke almost bit his tongue clean off when he couldn’t help but to try to get Kakashi’s attention also.  
“Sensei?” Sasuke asked and he hated how small his voice sounded so he said it again but stronger.  
“Sensei”  
At this Kakashi stopped and it looked like he had choked on something but he composed whatever was running through his head and just barely turned enough to see the three ninja.  
Sasuke licked his lips and decided that he needed to know what was going on. He glared at his sensei but kept a look of curiosity in his gaze. For that really was the only thing he felt other than worry and he definitely wouldn’t let his sensei know he was worried.  
“Is there a reason we don’t have a mission?” he asked and wondered why he asked that above all other questions running through his head, but he just decided to go with it.  
Sasuke saw something flash through Kakashi’s eyes, it wasn’t amusement like he thought it would be, it wasn’t even close to happiness or his normal stoic gaze, no. It was a pained look. One that Sasuke rarely saw on his sensei’s face, and surely it had never been in front of Sakura and Naruto before. The times Sasuke had seen it were rare, but had occurred when he was personally training Sasuke. He only gave that look when he was lost in thought and when he felt as if Sasuke wasn’t looking.  
The look only lasted a split second, probably too fast for anyone with normal senses to notice. It was replaced with a glazed eye, that neither held a fake aura or even a badly hidden sad one. It was completely empty, this shocked Sasuke. From all the time he had been with his sensei, well actually anyone…..in a long time al least, they had never filled with nothing. People were always feeling things, even when they weren’t showing it, but Kakashi could have passed as a dead person which highly disturbed Sasuke.  
He squinted his eye but it was so obviously empty that Sasuke felt his chest constrict, he stared at the man in front of him.  
“Of course there is a reason, now go relax and be young while you have the time.” Kakashi said with a wink and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke wondered why he didn’t just walk away, that had to mean his sensei really didn’t want to be here any longer. The raven felt as if he could have shaken more information out of the man, but he was already too late for that he was long gone.  
Sasuke bit his lip and turned to Sakura, looking very concerned and distraught while Naruto looked just as concerned but angry at the same time.  
“Did any of you feel like he was hiding something and I’m not talking just his face this time?” Naruto asked with a look of deep concentration as his blond eye brows pulled together creasing his forehead. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was upset because he didn’t even comment on the stupidity of the blond’s question, and she felt too confused to knock him on the head for being an idiot.  
Sasuke and Sakura locked eyes, in the moment there was an underlying of hope from Sakura and it eased Sasuke for the slightest of moments but his distress came back the second she looked away. 

 

Sakura shook her head and broke the silence that was beginning to consume the three, she huffed, “Did anyone else feel like he wanted to tell us something but was too afraid to?”  
Sauke scowled at that suggestion, but he did have to admit that it was a plausible answer. “Uh uh,” he shook his head and both sets of emerald green eyes and crystal blue set on him. He wetted his lips once again, something that was becoming a habit, “I don’t think he was afraid……but maybe…it just seemed…” he couldn’t seem to find the words he was looking for and he grimaced as he stuttered around. He took a deep breath.  
“It was like, he was telling us something but then stopped because he didn’t really want to tell us what he was supposed to, you know?”  
Both his teammates shook their head in a silent “please continue”  
“He seemed…conflicted. Like he knew it was a good thing that we didn’t have a mission.” He saw the confused look on his teammate’s faces and shrugged, he hated having to explain things to people.  
What he wanted to say, but couldn’t form into words, was that it was like him before the chunnin exams, he really wanted to go and do it because it was what was best, but there was there was also an underlying of dread also. Sasuke was worried for what would happen after the exams. He knew one way or another everything would change, he lose everyone’s respect and fail, or he’d succeed and get a new job, or…….the other option wasn’t an option in Sasuke’s mind. Sasuke had felt something bad was coming when he was preparing for the chunin exams. And in reality he was right. The Hokage had died on his behalf and now the village was broken, but Sasuke pushed the thoughts away for another time and looked to his teammates with his Uchiha mask on.  
“Naw, your just being paranoid Teme, he was just tired I bet, and didn’t want to go out on a mission.” Naruto smiled cheekily. Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically, sometimes he felt bad for the dobe, him being so oblivious, but then other time’s he envied it, he would be able to just go on with his life never realizing the small problems. Sasuke figured there had to be people like him to help solve the not so obvious problems.  
Sasuke figured that a deeper investigation would be in order but he really didn’t feel like he was calm enough to sit down and really figure anything out. He did on the other hand feel like he’d love to go fight and get some of this energy running through him out.  
“So, do you want to continue the tournament?” He asked sounding indifferent although he wanted to continue to spar.  
Both Naruto and Sakura looked uncomfortable, they gazed at each other and Sakura bit her lip shifting her weight to rest on her left hip and then back to the other. Sasuke didn’t react although his brain was immediately regretting suggesting keeping sparring.  
“I CAN’T TEME SASUKE!” Naruto said with the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice that made Sasuke inwardly smile.  
“Hn” was Sasuke’s immediate reply, he didn’t even have to think about it. He wasn’t going to keep Naruto from whatever his plans were, whether it was eating ramen or hanging with Iruka, it didn’t matter so long as the blond was content.  
There was this awkwardness in the air as Sakura began twiddling her fingers together and looking anywhere but at Sasuke. Sasuke hated when Sakura got like this, he hated when people put him on a pedal stool. He had been rejected many times before, why couldn’t people just tell him straight on, instead of acting like he was going to hate them, or set revenge out to them just for saying no. Yes Sasuke was disappointed that his team was going to leave him, but he wasn’t out for blood. His team had many times had their own plans and left him alone, but he forced himself to act like he wouldn’t miss them and that he was completely fine, when in truth he hated to spend the days alone. He was often left with his only company being his tantalizing thoughts and disturbing memories.  
He shook his head smirking, “Sakura, I wasn’t really asking you, I know you were planning to hang out with Ino today.” He looked at her and her face looked slightly disappointed but relieved at the same time, a strange combination but one that Sakura easily pulled off.  
He waved at both his teammates and turned and started to walk away.  
“Wait! What are you going to do today Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked with wide dear like eyes that showed concern. Sasuke couldn’t see her, but he was almost positive she was blushing. He turned towards her, and found himself to be right.  
“Just some things I need to get done.” He answered simply. Easy, simple and unsuspicious, that way it caused no worry for anyone.  
He began walking away in a slightly faster speed, not that he was really hurried to go anywhere. He didn’t want to keep his teammates from their lives and thought it best to not make them feel guilty by telling them that he was most likely just going to train the rest of the day away, actually most likely the rest of the week now that he thought about it.  
Sasuke could easily hear Naruto trying to whisper behind his back that he was worried he was going to be asked what he was going to be doing. Sasuke grimaced he didn’t like to be nosey but he was curious to what his knuckle head teammate was up to.  
He heard Sakura knock him in the head for the whine that escaped Naruto’s lips. He then barely heard Sakura who actually knew how to whisper reprimand him in some way about being more considerate of Sasuke. He couldn’t really be for sure about what, because the distance between them was growing with each step he took.  
Sasuke walked until he was out of sight from his two friends, at least he sort of considered them his friends. He didn’t really like putting a name to things or making them official but he thought it sounded better mentally, when he called them his friends.  
He let himself walk aimlessly for a while, he didn’t have plans besides training and his mind was too filled up with curious thoughts of what would be there special training on Monday to completely care at the moment.  
It was Thursday, the last day of September. Next Monday would be the fourth of October he racked his brain for reasons that the fourth of October would be important, but he came up empty handed. 

 

He thought that maybe since the Dobe’s birthday was supposedly the tenth, that maybe it was some special celebration, but that didn’t quite make sense either. He tried his best to not worry about the weeks ahead of him, so he decided when he found himself wondering in a much too familiar place to turn around and go train.  
He took a quick look around his surroundings even though he knew it was both a bad and worthless idea. He first saw the light pink color that reminded him of his teammate’s unique hair color. He immediately squinted at it. All around him were trees that were turning from bright green to the most amazingly beautiful reds and gold. Yet he found himself attracted to the one pink cherry blossom in the distance. It was alone and he found his feet walking over to it without his mind even telling them to.  
Once he made it over he finalized that his fascination with the tree must be because the tree was growing flourishing cherry blossoms in early fall which obviously made no sense at all. He reached out and touched the bark with his fingers. It was really an incredible sight, the pink clashed so contrastingly with the dark green, red and gold. The bark was rough beneath his fingers, he almost was convinced to sit under the tree and relax when he saw the small bench on his left side. He squinted at it and was immediately filled with a kind of hatred that burned through every one of his pores and seeped over his entire being like a tidal wave.  
He stared, unable to move but knew if he stayed any longer he might just explode from furry or even maybe melt from the looming feeling of both guilt and longing.  
He turned his head abruptly and made to leave not even turning his head to see the gates to the Uchiha compound that were tightly bolted shut. He also didn’t see the blood still staining the streets of his old home, he definitely didn’t turn to watch as his life, his family, and everything he knew was taken from him in an everlasting memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I hope you liked the chapter and found it interesting, and fun to read. I’m also sorry for any grammatical mistakes found within the writing.  
> Next I’d like to warn you, that this being a fanfiction I have changed some things in the Chunnin exams and backstories which you have probably already noticed. If it wasn’t clear in the chapter, I wanted to let you know that both Sasuke and Garaa during their battle didn’t run off to fight, consequently Naruto never fought Garaa. The rest still happened the same with Orochimaru and the Hokage. I will elaborate more on what went on during the preliminaries and what Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the rookies did while Sarutobi fought.  
> If you have read this far, I thank you for taking your time to read my story :)


	4. Atarashi Yujin:

Sakura stood with her back turned towards the retreating Uchiha. She watched as his form was slowly sliding out of her view with every step he took. She didn’t like this view of the raven haired boy. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling, but she didn’t want Sasuke to be alone. She hated having to turn down her friend. Frankly, she did want to train longer for their tournament, but as of the moment she felt much too worried to really concentrate. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with her sensei. Although Kakashi and herself were never extremely close, Sakura still considered him family. She felt safe around him, she always knew he would protect her and if she ever needed someone to just vent to, someone who wouldn’t judge her feelings and just listen, Kakashi was one of her favorite choices. She could tell whenever she talked about her feelings to her sensei he was often not paying the most attention, continuously reading pages of his favorite book, but it was obvious that he gave great advice, and that he never turned her down albeit him having more important things to do. She appreciated her sensei and admired his will power and ability to hide his emotions. She was never good at hiding what she was feeling. Now, Sakura never wore her feelings on her sleeve, but the pinkette liked talking about things and getting to know people on an emotional level. Sakura didn’t know what was going on with her sensei but she wanted to figure it out, she was mentally contemplating how dumb it would be to try and tail the gray haired man, when Naruto’s very un-whisper like whisper broke her concentration.  
“Psst Sakura….Psst….. S-a-k—u-r-a!” Naruto attempted to discreetly whisper in fear of Sasuke over hearing.  
Sakura snapped her head in his direction and gave him a disapproving look, “What” she mouthed silently.  
“It was so lucky no one asked where I was going to be today, ya know?” He gave a childish grin afterward.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes, and smacked him on the head, “Naruto! He can probably still hear you!”

 

Naruto rubbed his throbbing skull, and gave her a shrug and a sheepish smile. “That Baka can’t hear us from all the way over there” He giggled like he was holding in a huge secret. Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms much like a mother would.

 

Naruto immediately frowned and Sakura could practically see the cogs in his head trying to figure out why she was mad, she looked over her shoulder to make sure Sasuke was gone, and when she was certain that he was out of ear shot, she gave Naruto a serious look.

 

“You Dolt! Why didn’t you ask Sasuke?” Her voice held a small amount of anger, but her eyes held disappointment and worry. Naruto tilted his head, Sakura could tell he still wasn’t understanding her even when she said it so plainly.

 

“Naruto……….” She said slowly.

 

Naruto snapped his head toward her and she was surprised to instead of finding a silly facial expression to see a very thoughtful one. “Yeah, I know I should have invited him…..I’m sorry” he hung his head slightly and averted his eyes from her gaze.

 

“Then why didn’t you? It was the perfect time!” Sakura was confused and agitated. Naruto lost all of his short timed seriousness, and squinted his eyes at his teammate, “HEY! You don’t have any right to be angry with me! You could have easily asked him to hang out! At least I actually have a reason why I didn’t!”

 

Sakura’s eyes widened, she turned her head to the left and crossed her arms in a poutish way. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Naruto. She couldn’t possibly invite Sasuke to hang out. She was going to have a sleepover at Ino’s that night, sure she had the rest of the day, but she wouldn’t know what to do with him. As far as she knew, all Sasuke did for fun was train. Frankly she didn’t want to get a surprise free day off and spend it training. She was hoping to go shopping for Naruto’s birthday present and maybe help Ten Ten with a new wardrobe she was planning on getting. She had been forced to turn down both Tenten and Ino because she was trying to be a more responsible ninja, and now she had the chance to go hang out with them without missing out on a mission. Sakura didn’t feel obliged to explain all this to her blond teammate, and she definitely didn’t feel like going into to detail on how awkward inviting Sasuke to hang out would be. I mean it’s not like she could talk about how she was going to win Sasuke’s heart to Sasuke himself!

 

Naruto on the other hand was having very similar thoughts. His face was scrunched up in both anger and firmly set in decision. He couldn’t understand why it should be his job to invite Sasuke. Sure Sasuke was his friend, but he was often made everyone uncomfortable like he was just going to explode if someone said something wrong, not to mention he was always so cocky and arrogant. Naruto thought it was great during training but when he was hanging out, it wasn’t all that awesome to always feel like he had to try and outshine the Uchiha. He assumed that Sasuke wouldn’t come if he asked him anyway. Naruto didn’t feel like being rejected, and he thoroughly believed if Sakura asked Sasuke to hang out that she stood a much better chance of getting a positive answer. Naruto also was trying to imagine the outcome if Sasuke said yes to his offer, now Naruto wasn’t often one to think ahead, but he was picturing a very messy conclusion. Naruto was having a guy’s night. Iruka was letting him invite all his friends over for the weekend and they were all going to play this new game, The Shinobi War X. Naruto could barely contain his excitement, it was brand new and followed the story line of his favorite book series, which reminded the blond that he needed to get to the store and buy the game before it sold out. Naruto really doubted if “Teme Sasuke” even knew what Shinobi War X was about. He figured that Sasuke would never read something so fun, and he would have bet his ninja headband that the prideful Uchiha wouldn’t want to come over to his house and play a game with all of Naruto’s friends. So frankly, Naruto didn’t feel too guilty about trying to keep it a secret from the raven, he had been planning for this weekend and didn’t want Sasuke to come and steal all his attention and possibly even figure out some horrible way to ruin his favorite book. Sasuke was an analyzer, he would suck the fun out of his weekend and Naruto really couldn’t handle that. 

 

He believed Sasuke would have better things to do, probably something strange like training or maybe staring off into space………

 

Naruto then looked back to where his angry teammate used to be standing. Sakura was staring off in his direction also, both her and Naruto’s faces held a look of concern. They both knew that Sasuke was their friend and they had a strong bond with him no matter what, but he was very distant despite both of their efforts to become closer to him. It’s not like they hadn’t asked him to hang out before, he always turned them down. As of late he had been even mopier than usual. It had been hard to be around him ever since he had trained with Kakashi. Unless they were training or forced him to be with them, he would disappear from the area. The Uzimaki didn’t understand his teammate’s actions. If he was lonely than why didn’t he just surround himself with people who cared about him, people who would be his light in the darkness.

 

“What do we do now?” Sakura more whispered to herself than the blond, but Naruto heard her and just stared at her. For a couple of stressful seconds nothing was said, until Naruto grinned the way that comforted Sakura and told her to relax.

 

“Naw” the blond shook his head, “stop your worrin’ the bastard will be fine” He gave a goofy sideways smile, “He probably would just tell us we were botherin’ him if we try to find him now. He’d probably want us to go have a good time.”

 

Sakura listened to Naruto and tried to convince herself that there was nothing wrong with Sasuke. She had known that Sasuke was having problems ever sense the attack in the Chunnin exams, but she didn’t think the bite on his neck was the thing bothering him as of now. It was different, the look in his eyes, they were plainly broken if one just looked close enough. She couldn’t explain it any other way, than that of a reflection of broken glass. It was like he was seeing something that wasn’t there, she knew he was hiding what he was feeling, to be frank, when didn’t he, was the real question, but he always put on a strong face for them. That thought alone gave the pink haired girl comfort. It meant he hadn’t lost himself. It warmed her to the core the fact that he was fighting to be strong for their team. For Naruto, Kakashi, and herself, she liked that thought…

 

She shook head hard, Now is not the time to be thinking like that, she scolded herself.

 

“Yeah, your right Naruto, he would probably just say I was annoying, that jerk” she smirked and punched Naruto in the arm. “Thanks, I was going to feel guilty for leaving him, but we’ve been doing that a lot lately and he seems pretty fine.” Which was true, Sakura had been trying to respect the Uchiha’s wishes and bugged him less, the three of them hadn’t hung out socially sense…. Had they ever actually hung out in public, well, she thought, if you count that party last night, but we had to force him there?

 

She remembered how Sasuke had acted after speaking to Danzou and she didn’t like it, she usually respected her superiors but the cold root leader rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn’t exactly put her finger on what, but there was definitely something very iffy about the man.

 

Naruto’s face softened as he looked at his friend. Sakura was always amazed at how many emotions Naruto could have in less than five minutes.

 

“He’ll be fine, you go have fun.” Sakura said pushing Naruto in the direction of the village.

 

“Yeah, Yeah, you go do your girly shopping thing or whatever.” Naruto said antagonizing.

 

Sakura smirked but didn’t say anything. She knew if she was going to catch Tenten before she made plans to go out with someone else, then she couldn’t stand around all day and talk to Naruto.

 

“Bye Sakura, I’d better get going then, I have to help Pops set up. He’ll be happy to hear that he doesn’t have to do it alone.” Naruto said as he began to trot down the opposite side of the road that Sasuke went down.

 

Sakura smiled, she was very pleased Naruto had found himself a family. Even if it was just Iruka Sensei and himself, they were whole. They both had lost their families and now they found happiness and love with each other, something that both of the two, truly deserved.

 

Sakura turned towards Sasuke’s direction one last time, and then ran off towards the village. She was not going to worry. The pinkette headed towards her home, she’d have to find Tenten and Ino and tell them she was off for the day.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“OOhhhh, you love him, don’t you?” Ino all but shouted at the top of her lungs as she danced around her bedroom wearing her bright pink and yellow polka dotted Pj’s.

 

Sakura’s eyes went wide and her face turned a beautiful shade of pink. "Naruto is my friend, but I definitely don’t feel that way about him." she mentally slapped Ino for even saying something so absurd.

 

Sakura had easily found her best friend after she left the bridge that day. The cherry blossom knew all of Ino’s favorite places and she found Ino exactly where she thought she would.

 

She had found the blond girl in the Noha community gardens. It was a dingy, very scruffy place but Ino loved it with her life none the less. She spent most of her days off in the small underused and less than cherished place. Even despite her parent’s constant nagging that the old garden would never amount to anything, she still visited as often as she could. She spent long hours there trying to pull weeds and grow even just a smidgen of life, but even with all her effort the garden was just too much work for one girl. No one seemed to volunteer at the garden besides herself, so ultimately the garden would most likely never flourish. The constant missions she was given kept her away from the garden for such long periods of time that by the time she returned, everything she had accomplished before her leave, was back to the way it was after all the work.

 

Sakura had asked her many times if she wanted help, even though she would probably be useless, never quite having a green thumb herself. Surly she believed she could water or pull weeds when Ino needed her to though. But Ino never agreed, always having the excuse that Sakura was just as busy as herself and that Sakura didn’t really care about the garden and was only being a good friend.

 

After finding Ino crouched down on the ground covered in sweat and mud, obviously pulling pesky weeds, Sakura decided she should take her out for a late breakfast, and then they could find Tenten together.

 

They had done so, talking and gossiping all the while about Asuma’s personal life, and how he was most definitely in love with someone, but who, remained a mystery. Sakura didn’t bring up Kakashi nor Sasuke. She didn’t want to dampen the day with complicated thoughts such as those.

 

Finding Tenten was a much harder challenge, but they eventually found her hanging around the seamstress’s market, believing that it might be fun to take up sewing and create her own wardrobe. She turned the idea down though with some helpful persuasion from both her friends. They all agreed that none of them really had time to start useless hobbies.

 

Sakura lied down across Ino’s princess styled bed, and thought of her wonderfully relaxing day. She hadn’t had a day free since before the Chunnin exams, and she reveled in how nice it was to just hang out with her friends.

 

Ten Ten giggled while looking into the full length mirror that was standing on the right of Ino’s bed.

 

“Why does everything in your room look like it was made for a princess?” Tenten asked while grinning at Sakura who had squished herself into the soft mattress and let out a content groan of comfort.

 

All around Ino’s room was decorated pieces of furniture to match that of a fanciful castle. The window on the far left side of the room was draped with cheap looking linen that was laced at the bottom. The walls were pale pink with an odd shade of gold trim, and the floor had a huge rug stretching across it with intricate designs threaded all around. The rug looked handmade or possibly passed down from long ago. From the shapes on it, one could easily assume there was an ancient language of sorts on it. The lace on the edges of the rug, were a little too yellow to be considered anywhere near new. Sakura had been to Ino’s home many times before, and knew what the floor beneath the rug looked like. Underneath were old and quite worn floor boards that were an ugly shade of orange. It was plain throughout the whole room that Ino had wanted a much more fancy appeal, but her parents really didn’t have the money to support that cause. Ino had improvised as best she could, and her bedroom ended up looking like a kind of tacky princess’s room, but Sakura would have never told her friend that.

 

Ino snapped her head from where she had been dancing fluently like a ballerina, and gave Tenten a smirk. She skipped over towards the brunet and tiptoed in front of her.

 

“What? Are you jealous?” she grinned and tapped the half shocked half disgruntled Tenten on the nose.

 

Sakura leaned up on her elbows to be able to see her two friends better.

 

Tenten, to Sakura’s relief just shrugged her shoulders, “Eh whatever you say ‘No No’” Ino growled at the little nickname but walked away from her friend’s side anyway.

 

She plopped down beside Sakura and leaned on her elbow in a very bored way. She groaned out loud when no one immediately attempted to entertain her.

 

The Kunoichi from across the room rolled her eyes, and then started pulling at her hair that was, as usual, wrapped up in two perfect buns.

 

“We could style Ten’s hair? At least that would be interesting.” Ino suggested after a minute of silence.

 

Sakura glared at her friend. Ino constantly tormented Tenten about trying a new hairstyle, and she received the same answer every time.

 

“No. I know you don’t like it, but at least it makes me look half way like I’m not just some little girl who can’t fend for herself.”

 

Ino turned over to her stomach and gave a small scream into her pillow, while Sakura rubbed the back of her head gently.

 

This was how it had always been. The three girls would, after gossiping about all they could, run out of things to do and talk about.

 

“Well I learned this new fighting move and?” Sakura tried to start but Ino cut her off by putting up her hand.

 

“Save it.”

 

Even though Ino plainly didn’t want to speak of ninja work, the girls couldn’t come up with anything else going on in their lives. That’s how all three ended up with heads crouched together on Ino’s twin sized bed, speaking in whisper of the day’s strange events.

 

“Yeah, and Kakashi, he just left, without saying anything else. He seemed so distracted.” Sakura explained to her two friends.

 

Tenten pursed her lips in obvious thought, while Ino began to fidget and worry her bottom lip.

 

“What?” Sakura asked but the blond kept her lips closed and shook he head dismissively. After a couple more attempts from Sakura to get her friend to speak, she finally gave in.

 

“Okay!” she said exasperatedly, “It’s just….well Asuma gave us the weekend off also…..He said that we deserved the time off, and I just assumed he wanted some time to mourn the third’s death…." She trailed off, but then snapped her head back to reality and looked Sakura in the eyes. “Do you think Kakashi needed to mourn also?” Ino asked questioningly. She had had a hard time speaking of Sarutobi’s death and it was even worse trying to talk about her sensei’s feelings on the matter, due to him being so close to the Hokage and all.

 

The girls continued to talk of this theory, when the ‘oh so silent’ Tenten finally spoke.

 

“No it’s not that….. She stated defiantly.

 

Both younger girls’ looked to the brunet with raised eyebrows.

 

“Why not?” They asked in unison.

 

Tenten pushed some stray pieces of brown hair behind her ear before she elaborated on the matter.

 

“Well, I think I finally put it together.” She looked at her two friends, and they could see the surprise in her eyes, looking as if she just figured out a puzzle. “You see, it was really strange when Gai sensei gave us the weekend off, but of course, I thought nothing of it……"

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sasuke didn’t run, an Uchiha would never stoop to running from something in fear, but yes Sasuke did walked away from his old home as quickly as wouldn’t look suspicious. Many emotions were running through the young boy, no one could have guessed of course, for his stare remained blank and almost lifeless if you didn’t look too closely.

 

Sasuke stopped walking when he felt he was far enough away. He hadn’t realized but his breathing had quickened to fast, almost hyperventilated pants. He now took a moment to just get his breathing and heartbeat under control.

 

He glared at the sky which was gray with many swirling clouds. He hated how he felt when he was close to his childhood home. He hated how he couldn’t control himself no matter how hard he tried. It made him feel weak and pathetic. The raven haired boy growled under his breath. He hated that he couldn’t stop him! He lunged at a nearby tree punching it with as much force as he could muster. He wished he was stronger! He punched the tree yet again and it shook all the way down to the stump. He didn’t want to be powerless. He didn’t want to have to be protected by others, why couldn’t people leave him alone like he deserved! Again and again he punched the tree until he reopened his glass wounds from the night before. He was bleeding and leaves were falling from the branches. He didn’t deserve peoples’ protection, why did they feel they had to save him, why did the Hokage have to care about him. Sasuke had never helped him before!

 

Sasuke was furious as he slammed the bark with his bleeding knuckles, not caring how much each splinter of wood cut into his fist. Guilt was eating the boy alive, and he didn’t know what to do. Everywhere he looked he saw his face. Recent events with the hokage had brought back the memories he had so thoroughly buried and now he was consumed by anger and misery.

 

He threw one last punch before slumping down to the ground, and breathing very hard from how much force he used. He looked down at his bleeding hand where finally, the pain started to creep up on him. His eyes widened at the amount of blood coming from his beat up hand, a flash of a memory flooded through his mind. He tried to block out the thought but he couldn’t seem to stop the images.

 

It was cold, not the kind of cold where you feel like dying, but the crisp kind, that is just bitter enough to make your skin turn red from being outside, and you feel a horrible misery from the temperature. Small buildings claimed the land, but not in an unnatural way. The tiny homes that lined the streets were shingled dully, and were quite inferior to beautiful land surrounding the town. It was almost like the houses didn’t leave an impact on the village. The buildings were unusually small, and many of the homes looked about ready to fall apart. Large gates sat at the prison like entrance to the town, and a very iconic crest of a hand-made fan adorned every wall. It was obvious, the pride the residents took from being from the secluded clan.

 

Wind blew harshly on all the tiny window of each feeble structure, but despite the cold weather every home was warm with the fire from the many different kinds of jutsu the people who lived there knew. No person with any common sense would be found outdoors on a day like this, but for a very young boy this was not the case.

 

He had a small frame, but his body despite being young, was defined from every angle. He stood delicately, although his shoulders were slumped forward in an obvious sign of exhaustion. The boy stuck out of the dull empty scene like a sore thumb. His jet black hair was spiked sideways and glistening with sweat even albeit it being much too cold to work up much perspiration. He wore shorts and a t-shirt, they had burn mark everywhere through his clothing and any sensible parent would have told the boy to change his clothing and put on clothes that were actually fit for the harsh weather. 

 

The boy was shivering uncontrollably, but there was no sign that he looked as if he might stop anytime soon. His eyes held gray circles and his face set in a small frown of concentration. His eyes, although very tired looking, were a mesmerizing all the same. Onyx colored eyes that matched every other member of his family shone bright within his gray surroundings. They held a spark. Something that couldn’t be acquired, but only born with, it was the spark of a survivor. If anyone took the time to actually look at the boy, it was plain as day the determination, and strength in his gaze, not only that, but the wisdom that no young boy his age should have had.

 

A loud voice shocked the young boy out of his motionless state. His back straightened almost immediately and his eyes widened. He listened carefully to a harsh voice instruct him.

 

“Worthless brat, can’t even throw a simple punch the right way…. Did I tell you, you could stop?..... Get back to training, you obviously need it.”

 

Sasuke bowed his head low, and turned back to the tall stone in front of him. He put his fist up and began hitting the rock with all his might, wincing every now and then when his hand would bleed more profusely than before. The reason behind his strange way of punching was that his wrist had recently broken from a very cruel training session with his father. Now, whenever he straightened his wrist the right way, a shocking jolt of pain shot through his whole left arm.

 

Sasuke remembered that day, actually not that day in particular, but the series of training sessions that followed his constant failures. The pain was drilled into his brain and so were his father’s words. The words of Fakagu Uchiha played throughout Sasuke’s head. Sasuke glared at the ground taking a deep breath. He rubbed his wrist unconsciously at the thought of how many times it had been broken from the mere effort he put into his training.

 

The raven haired boy heard a drop of something, like the sound of a faucet. He looked down and saw that his blood was beginning to puddle on the ground. He clutched his hand to his chest. He realized begrudgingly, that he would have to wrap it, unless he wished for it to become infected.

 

Sasuke turned on his heal and started towards the training grounds. He knew they carried stock of medical gear and planned to wrap up his wound when he got there. He had learned long ago how to take care of wounds properly and he made sure to put a significant amount of pressure on his hand as he walked.

 

While he walked he let a hollow emptiness take over his face, so no one dared to try to speak to him. He didn’t feel too social at the moment and he was starting to feel glad that Sakura and Naruto weren’t trying to find him. He was sure his façade would break in the face of the caring Sakura or the everlasting kindness of his blond teammate. He truly liked their caring nature towards him, the way they acknowledged his existence and didn’t just take him for face value, but he knew that it couldn’t last. After speaking to Danzou he knew he was a danger to everyone around him, he couldn’t risk hurting anyone else. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle loosing anymore people in his life. The guilt alone would eat him alive. He believed it was best this way. At least alone, the only one who would be hurt would be himself, which gave immense comfort to Sasuke. He could hold out alone and become strong that way, no one would even think about having to protect him, they might fear him, but Sasuke believed he could live with that.

 

He arrived at the training grounds and he didn’t stop. He made his way straight to one of the many healing huts and wrapped his hand with gauze after cleaning it. He hoped no one asked how he had gotten his hand hurt. He smirked, “oh I just punched the heck out of a tree because I was so angry at the world” he forced the smile to leave his lips, but the thought continued to amuse his mind.

 

Sasuke decided to train seeing at he was already there at the grounds.

 

The raven liked Konoha’s training arena. It rivaled the one of the Uchiha compound tenfold. The place was set up in sections of which you wished to improve yourself upon. If you were a healer, there were many huts with all the medical supplies you could wish for. If it was speed and agility you wanted to accomplish a higher standard to, the area to the left and a little ways down the road was perfect. It was designed like a super huge obstacle course. Sasuke had seen Naurto many of times try and fail to actually run through the whole thing. Sasuke felt a small sense of self pleasure as he thought back to the times he had gotten through the harsh maze of obstacles. He had to give the dobe credit though, for Sasuke was slightly smaller than his blond teammate and he had always had a very well developed sense of body control.

 

He frowned when he started to remember the downfall to his smaller than average frame. He imagined Naruto and himself in the dueling arena. Ugh! It had been quite awful. The arena was like a large circle with invisible strings around all the edges. Anyone on the inside of the lines was stripped any chakra. The occupants were forced to use pure strength to win against their opponents. Sasuke couldn’t even activate his sharingan in the small stadium. The young Uchiha never thought Naruto would throw such a hard punch! His jaw was bruised purple and an ugly green color for a good couple of days before the swelling subsided. To say the least, Sasuke had the crap beat out of him that day, he had actually started to contemplate eating ramen as much as the blond, he had to get his amazingly powerful strength somewhere?

 

He decided to train in a place that he didn’t quite lack in and more so just wanted to practice. He made his way towards the right of the training grounds. He walked until he saw a single stall. The walls weren’t higher than a foot of the ground, just high enough so you could tell when you were inside the stall. You could see and watch anyone else training in the stall if you wished, for the wall was barely a foot off the ground, leaving the rest of it open. Sasuke often avoided this place for that very reason. He hated to be watched while he did anything but especially training. People seemed a little too curious to scrutinize “The Uchiha Heir” and his technics. 

 

He settled himself into the stall and sat down on a small stool, deciding to fill his pouch on his calf with the provided weapons sitting on a small shelf to the boy’s left.

 

The stall was about 50ft long and 20ft wide, at the far end of the small area was a high glass wall. The sun was continuously rising on the other side and the heat magnified from the glass right into Sasuke’s face. He didn’t mind though, he was always cold and he wanted his body warm for the exercise he was going to perform. He always had better aim when he could focus on the target rather than what his body was feeling.

 

He picked up a shuriken from his pouch and stood facing the glass wall. He took a deep breath and pressed a small button on the floor with his left foot.

 

His muscles immediately tensed and he squinted his eyes in concentration. He took a calming breath and stepped his right foot back in an attack position.

 

Almost as if on cue, a ticking of a clock could be heard and the Uchiha wound back just a little farther, his eyes darting to top of the glass where a virtual clock appeared and started counting the seconds.

 

Sasuke’s eyes then scanned the area he was in. He was starting to feel glad that he chose to come here. No one usually came to the training grounds at this time. The Uchiha assumed it had to be around 12:00 for the sun was right above him and anyone with common sense would be eating lunch.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the beginning of movement, he positioned his body to identify the movement, and when it came into view he threw the Shuriken with lighting speed and accuracy. 

 

The floating object disappeared into the air, but Sasuke didn’t have even a second before more virtual targets came at him.

 

Sasuke watched as targets appeared in thin air and started to move and fly around him. The Uchiha moved with amazing agility, hitting every target as they appeared. He struck them right in the center of the circular loops. He soon became bored with this, and again reached over with his foot and hit the button. He checked the clock and it read five minutes, 63 targets hit. He smiled to himself.

 

Just as fast as everything turned on and he started to shoot targets, everything stopped. He reached toward the ground with his hand. His fingers brushed over the soft grass that was under him. He reached forward and touched the button he had used to turn on the simulator. He gripped it within his fingertips and turned it in a full circle.

 

He jumped to his feet and grabbed another shuriken from his pouch. At lightning speed, everything seemed to start at once. The clock began ticking again, Sasuke’s breathing quickened and the real challenge began.

 

A blue form of wispy air started to take shape in front of the raven. It morphed until it resembled that of a ninja and then began to jump around. Sasuke trained his eyes on it, never loosing sight of its motions. It jumped and flipped around in a very agile way, although Sasuke could see that the movements were obviously planned, it was still hard to follow.

 

He threw his shuriken at it, hitting it directly at the virtual ninja’s chest splitting into a hundred little sparks.

 

This was by far Sasuke’s favorite training station at the grounds. He always found it fascinating the way it was programmed to create virtual ninja that you could train with, when you had no one to spar with you. He felt like the simulation was made for him.

 

He tightened his grip on another throwing star, and readied his stance. Four more virtual ninja appeared and began leaping in different directions. One landed right behind him, and he just barely avoided the kunai that the ninja behind him threw. Eight blue glowing ninja were now in the small arena surrounding Sasuke. The raven had nearly been hit with a hundred different weapon attacks and Sasuke began to sweat from the effort he put into dodging. He tried to make an attack several times but every time he steadied himself to throw, he would have to jump or flip out of the attack zone.

 

The ninja were getting smarter and started to sense Sasuke’s counter moves and began planning for him to move out of the way. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He felt his body start to shake from the anticipation from what he knew he was going to do. He focused his chakra to one source and felt the flood of power flow through his veins. He opened his eyes wide and growled in his throat. He could see everything so much clearer, the attacks, the ninja, even the blades of grass that had dew on them from earlier that morning. His senses now magnified; everything seemed to make sense. Sasuke’s eyes were blood red with the power of the sharingan, and a small black tear shaped drop on the right of his pupil.

 

Sasuke began his attack throwing shuriken left and right. His attacks were exactly on point, hitting the ninja right in chest where they would then turn to sparks. More continued to appear and his heart was beating fast as the strain of the sharingan took place. He felt a dull pang in his neck when he had activated it on the spot Orochimaru had bitten him, but now it was almost like his neck was continuously being burned with fire. The pain would subside when he closed his eyes, but it would start all over again every time he opened them. His limbs felt like jelly, it was taking all his strength in just the attempt to keep standing instead of curling on the floor in pain. If it was any other young teen they would have done just that, but Sasuke learned at a very young age to never let pain get in the way of what you were doing.

 

He held his breath as the pain continued on, beginning to shoot up his spine and he had to stop fighting for just a moment to regain his bearings. He contemplated turning off his sharingan to take a break but he felt a cold wave shoot through his core. He opened his closed eyes in shock and stared down at his stomach. A blue kunai was struck through it, he felt a swirl of nausea for a moment because he thought the kunai was real, but he soon realized he wasn’t bleeding and it was obviously one of the ninja that hit him. The machine turned off and all the ninja disappeared. Apparently he had lost the simulation. He frowned deeply at his score. He was about to break his record of 101 ninja hit, in less than an hour and half, but he had to go and let the pain get the best of him.

 

___________

 

He was grouchy as he trudged out of the training grounds and down the road. His mood was far better than when he came of course, so he could call it win. His stomach was growling persistently but he still didn’t feel like eating. He knew he would pass out from how much chakra he used if he didn’t find something to eat. Wanting to stay out of the house and the fact that Sasuke only had instant ramen; he made his way towards the civilian side of the village to get something to eat. It wasn’t too far from the training arena because it was located right in the center between the two sides of village.

 

Sasuke could still feel the impact of the kunai in chest where he was hit. It was cold, and hollow, the kunai was fake of course so it didn’t cause any real damage, but every time Sasuke was hit he did feel strange afterward. He checked his front pocket that held his money. He counted up around 5,000 yen, which wasn’t to impressive considering he hadn’t spent money on anything besides rent in the last four weeks.

 

He scratched his head, and just decided that he would go to the cheapest place he knew. He walked down the streets of Konaha until he made it to a very small shop. It was decorated fancifully with little lanterns and gold tassels from the awning. He walked through the door and the bell jingled just like it always did. The restaurant was called Ichiojo’s Shokudo. Sasuke had been there many of times when he was low on money and was scraping for food.

 

Sasuke knew that this restaurant wasn’t the best place for him to eat for it wasn’t like the ninja restaurants that provided food that held certain nutrients that helped ninja regain chakra, but it was the best he could afford, for those specific restaurants were much more expensive. Ichiojo’s was strictly a civilian diner, and had no special meals so ninja wouldn’t often choose to eat there. Anyone who came into the shop could tell that it was definitely a ‘mama papa’ joint, but that was possibly another reason why Sasuke enjoyed it. They made traditional food that was always homegrown. The raven being the health freak he was, only ate food that held no preservatives and that had almost no fat.

 

He sat down at an empty table, which was pretty much any place he chose, for the shop did not have too much business. Despite having such low prices, Ichiojo’s didn’t serve the most popular dishes so the place was usually empty.

 

Sasuke sat at the window so could see out into the village. He was no longer angry about having lost to a bunch of virtual ninja and felt content just watching the clouds move across the sky. He saw that the sky still held dark gray clouds just like the day before, but the smallest bit of sunshine was coming through and that was good enough for him. He loved the warm weather and wished it would stay all year, but it was October now, and he knew winter would be coming soon.

 

He grimaced as his childhood memories of winter came back to him, he was slowly submitting the thoughts, when a voice broke his concentration. He snapped his head towards the voice because he had recognized it immediately. It was light and airy with an undertone of some kind of twang that could only be acquired by growing up around someone with the same sort of accent.

 

A boy, about his age, wearing a nice button down blue shirt and white kakis with a small apron over his chest, stood smiling childishly at him. The apron was light pink and had the restaurants logo on it.

 

The boy had bright eyes that were almost neon green and striking white hair. He looked almost fictional to Sasuke with his joyful attitude towards customers, and innocent aura. Sasuke was positive he could base a comedy around him.

 

“Cha! Did you hear me? What do ya wanna eat Sas?!” Sasuke glared at the nickname but didn’t comment as the boy smiled at him, ‘patiently’ awaiting him to order. Sasuke knew the boy fairly well. He always waited tables whenever Sasuke was there. The Uchiha was pretty positive his parents or possibly some other relative owned the place.

 

Sasuke glanced at the unmoved menu on the table, having not touched it for he knew what he wanted, or more so what he could actually pay for.

 

“Hn, I’ll have a number 2 rice” he said without even making eye contact.

 

The boy let out a small laugh, “Are you sure that’s it?...........Well okay, suit yourself. HEY MRS’S ICHIOJO, WE NEED A NUMBER 2 RICE SPECIAL!” the boy called back toward the women at the counter.

 

“I’M RIGHT HERE YOU DIMWIT, I’LL BE WHOOPING YOUR BUTT IF YOU KEEP SCARING AWAY CUSTOMERS WITH YOUR YELLING!” the woman from the counter called back just as loudly.

 

The boy in front of Sasuke mumbled a quick, “Yeah right, like I’m the one scaring away customers” and the woman yelled an angry “I HEARD THAT” before the boy regained his smile and started washing the already wet table on Sasuke’s right. Sasuke noticed that the rag that the boy was using looked very dirty and was probably hindering the table rather than cleaning it, but didn’t say anything.

 

“So, you want something drink? Or is water not healthy enough for ya?” he laughed at his own joke, but Sasuke contained his scowl and settled for rolling his eyes.

 

After a moment, the grouchier person in the room gave a small grunt as his yes to the water, and the boy trotted off to go get it for him.

 

Sasuke turned his attention back to the window. He wondered what was wrong with Kakashi and how he could possibly help him, but he smashed his own thoughts by telling himself he couldn’t get any closer to the man if he wanted to keep him safe. He didn’t get to contemplate too long of course, ‘which was possibly for the best,’ because the white haired boy returned.

 

Sasuke took the drink and thanked the boy who went back to sweeping the floor that looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned in ages. Sasuke kind of wanted the boy to keep talking to him. It occurred to him that he didn’t even know his name, but he liked the strange boy despite barely knowing him. His aura was a nice shade of light pink, the color wasn’t all that wild but it wasn’t quite safe either.

 

He began to think back to the day’s events. He thought about how it started and then to his training with his team. He was very impressed by Naruto’s control over the nine tailed fox, or what Sasuke liked to call Naruto’s gateway to winning. All of team 7 had learned of the nine tail fox within Naruto after the battle in the wave. Naruto had indeed improved greatly with being able to use it at his will.

 

Then he thought of Sakura and how much she had gotten stronger and even grown as a person. He was amazed at the chakra control she had and all the power in her punch. He still hadn’t asked the pinkette who she had been trained by during their team’s brief separation. He started contemplating her not being as annoying and wondered if it had something to with her knew substitute sensei. Lately he had kind of missed her motherly attitude and bossy demeanor. He wondered if she still had a crush on him, she probably did, but Sasuke didn’t know If he would ever lover her that way. Not that she wasn’t pretty or kind, but he just didn’t feel connected to her, but he started thinking that maybe he would never feel that way about someone, when the feeling of being watched set over him.

 

He glanced to his right unnoticeably and saw with almost a look of hate across his face the white haired boy. Sasuke again thought about how he didn’t know his name, so when he tried to ask what was wrong, he stopped abruptly. The boy’s glare at Sasuke didn’t waver as he flitted around the room sweeping up dust just to put it in a corner and then move it back to another.

 

He kept his head turned toward the onyx eyed boy as if trying to burn him. Sasuke was not alarmed by this fact at all, for it happened much too often for it to come as a surprise. The raven couldn’t wrap his head around it, but all he knew was that at one point the boy could be considered a little fairy of joy, and the next he loathed Sasuke like he was some kind of murderer…. Sasuke ended that thought quickly as disturbing memories flooded his mind. He shook his head and decided to have some fun.

 

He stared back with a grin on his face, in an almost psychotic way, watching the boy wherever he went, never blinking to make sure it was disturbing and uncomfortable for the boy.

 

Instead of Sasuke’s plan intimidating the boy, he smiled back at Sasuke with a kind and gentle look.

 

Sasuke swore mentally, This kid’s got to be bi- polar or something!

 

______________________________

 

Sasuke returned to the training grounds after his meal, he wanted to get some more hours of ninja training before the nightfall when he had to return to his apartment.

 

He walked to the basic training area, where he could practice ninjutsu and possibly strengthen his chakra stamina. It was a really generic place with small individual stalls for everyone to train. It was made for the solo trainer, and taught a lot of simple jutsu and standard ninja level technics. He didn’t feel like learning something new at the moment and he figured that it would be best to try and get a better handle on his sensing abilities. He usually meditated to keep them in check but as of late it hadn’t been helping as much. He knew that if he ever wanted to become a higher level ninja that lead missions he would have to take down his weaknesses one at a time, starting with one that was both practical and truly important. If he couldn’t be around people with auras like the guy who was at the party the night before than he knew he could never withstand the dark auras of any real threat. Being as unstable as he was would put all his teammates in danger and he didn’t need any more guilt on his conscious.

 

Sasuke had only been to beginner area once, not having much chance to visit because he had only recently been cleared to be allowed to come. Kakashi had been the one to help him get permission to train on the grounds, but really that just meant him threatening the council. Sasuke had only been allowed on the training grounds for roughly six months. The council was very hesitant to grant him access, but with a little persuasion he was finally allowed. The council strongly disliked the Uchiha family and didn’t try very hard to hide it. There were many places in the village Sasuke wasn’t permitted to go to, all just because of his name. He never brought it up to Kakashi or anyone for that matter; he knew for a fact that his sensei couldn’t change it, and although it would be nice to take some weight off his shoulders and talk about it with someone, frankly, he believed that he shouldn’t burden anyone with his problems.

 

Sasuke took a deep breath from where he stood in the middle of a big area that was outdoors, it was close to the forest so Sasuke could hear the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. It was one thing Sasuke liked about Konaha, the forests. The Uchiha compound didn’t really have any trees, for they burned easily and Uchiha never worried about the landscape. They were much more occupied with their work and status. Most Uchiha loved the indoors, Sasuke remembered how he almost never saw his mother leave the house. She lived a simple life and Sasuke often wondered if she wanted more than that for herself. The raven on the other hand, loved being around nature. Being inside for long periods of time made him ill at the thought, so he spent as much time as he could outdoors. It flushed out his senses and it let him breathe more freely. It was harder to sense people’s aura because it floated away with the wind, and that was just the way the raven wanted it.

 

He started his training by just doing the 25 basics of the ninja. The students were taught at the academy those moves first. A ninja always went back to the basics to learn any new move, so Sasuke felt justified in jogging his memory of them for a warm up.

 

Sasuke had always had a very strong work ethic and often times pushed his limits, but he couldn’t help it of course. Kakashi often teased him about it, saying it was “The Uchiha disease.”

 

It had been close to four hours of training and Sasuke didn’t feel the least bit more in control of his senses. He thought that maybe he should look around the training grounds to find a place that maybe focused on sensing, but he didn’t feel like running in to any people at the moment so he stayed where he was.

 

Sasuke realized with a scowl that he didn’t like training alone as much as he used to. He hoped that his mind was just confused because he had for so long trained with Kakashi. He found himself missing the man’s presence, even if he didn’t admit it to himself. Sure Kakashi didn’t talk too often, but it was just enough to fill the void Sasuke felt within himself. It wasn’t annoying, and he never talked about things that made Sasuke uncomfortable. It wasn’t in the “I’m trying to avoid certain subjects but I really want to ask” sort of way, but instead they had an unspoken, mutual understanding that they both had problems and that now was not the time to discuss them. For Sasuke it was nice, because he had never had someone that really seemed like he cared for Sasuke the way Kakashi did. He was supportive without being pushy, kind without being optimistic, and most of all…safe. Sasuke never felt safe, what with all the ANBU walking around and Danzou seeming to always be watching him, but with Kakashi, Sasuke felt like they couldn’t get to him, no matter how irrational that was. It had only been six months, six measly months and Sasuke had already let himself get too deep of a connection with him. It was like Kakashi could see right through him, or maybe see exactly what Sasuke was underneath his façade and it scared Sasuke as much as he relied on it. The raven was close to letting his barriers down to his sensei, he had come so close many of times to opening up about his past to him, but he managed to stop himself every time right before he could form the words.

 

Sasuke growled. Another reason it was nice to have Kakashi around was that his mind couldn’t wonder. He grit his teeth and focused his chakra to his senses and tried to retract his mind from noticing other’s auras. He felt the invisible circle around him shrank slightly, as he attempted to reel it in. He was satisfied when it retracted a little more, he tried to pull it back again, but to his upmost disgust, it snapped back immediately, making a circle, even larger than before.

 

He crumpled to the ground in anger, rubbing his temples. He couldn’t believe he had improved so little after all his training over the past couple of weeks. His bones felt like crap, they felt that if he would straighten his joints they would squeak as if he was rusted. It happened every time he used too much of his chakra. Trying to retract his ability took more effort than creating the lightning blade tenfold. He had used much too much chakra, especially after not eating breakfast and then only having a bowl of rice for lunch. He knew it was unhealthy but he figured having civilian ramen day and night was just as bad. His bones felt empty and after trying to dislodge himself from his senses for so long he was completely useless. It was like pulling a pendulum backwards and now it was coming to smack him in the face. He felt everything stronger than ever and dizziness swept over him. He couldn’t even decipher whose aura’s was whose anymore. He just felt a large tightening ball of explosion inside him. He had never gotten that close to breaking away and now he wished more than ever that he hadn’t. His body unconsciously shook in effort to withstand the different feelings.

 

He jumped slightly when he felt a new presence, but much closer than he could have imagined. He whipped around behind him, trying to figure out how he hadn’t noticed the person coming, but he chocked it up to being too occupied by everything else.

 

His eyes widened considerably when he saw who had come into the basic training area. One of the last people he imagined would have come to this area to train. This area is mostly for civilians? That’s why he came here, why would someone as powerful as her be here? A girl with dark blue, almost black hair, it was chopped short around the bottom of her neck and the small amount of sun glared off it making it shimmer slightly, stood a little ways off from where Sasuke was. She was covered in a layer of sweat and she looked close to exhausted. What got Sasuke’s attention was her translucent white eyes. Her eyes were gazing off in the distance, but her eyebrows slightly scrunched in concentration.

 

Sasuke knew immediately who she was. The byakugan eyes gave away her blood line, Neji’s cousin! He was shocked to see that she was alone. Neji wasn’t anywhere to be found, which was weird to Sasuke because they kind of came as a pair. Wherever the Huga girl went, Neji followed, obviously whether he wanted to or not.

 

He still couldn’t focus his senses too well, there was no way that he would be able to see if Neji was just watching from nearby, but that was what Sasuke assumed anyway. The raven noticed he was staring and looked away without thinking farther on the subject. He tried to concentrate on calming himself but he couldn’t clear his mind with her right behind him. He didn’t like to have his back turned on a possible enemy. It was true that the Huga’s had, had a rough past with the Uchiha and didn’t converse often. Why? Sasuke didn’t quite know, but he knew that he should at least attempt to find out. He thought about heading over to the bookstore later to find a something on their history, but realized with annoyance that he didn’t have money to do that, and then he almost smacked himself. There was no way a common bookstore was going to have a book on the Uchiha and Huga relationship.

 

Sasuke moved slightly to the left so half his face was toward the dark haired girl. He crossed his legs in a meditating position and looked over at her one last time before closing his eyes. Looking over at her wasn’t very smart, having direct contact with someone even just by looking at them straight on could cause his senses to go haywire. He felt a flood of exhaustion whoosh through him, but also the feeling of determination. He wondered if it was just coincidence, but for some reason he felt like that was what the girl across from him was feeling. She stretched her thin arms out and looked as if she was training in the basic sets of ninja art just as Sasuke had been. She was going a lot slower of course, but still the same technic. The raven figured that she was doing some kind of cool down.

 

She looked like she had some kind of plan when she came in. He wondered if she did this often, but then he remembered that he had never seen the girl here before.

 

Sasuke continued his meditating, every few minute glancing over to watch the Huga. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was impressed with the balance and muscle control she had. It looked effortless the way she performed. He scowled in jealously in the way she didn’t even falter in the swiftness of the steps. She did them continuously, never stopping to take a breath, despite looking as tired as she did.

 

She had her eyes closed the whole time in concentration, and effort.

 

Sasuke forgot he was watching her and didn’t try to hide the fact that he was obviously both surprised and annoyed at how well she was performing.

 

Two white eyes snapped open because she must have felt the cold shock that someone was watching her. The translucent colored eyes traveled all the way over towards Sasuke’s pitch black ones, what she saw shocked her and she fumble her next movement.

 

Sasuke felt a bone fracturing jolt run through him as she looked him straight in the eye. It was only for a split second their eyes met but it was enough for Sasuke to finally pen point her aura among the rest.

 

The raven hadn’t noticed; much too occupied with trying to study her technic, but his senses had settled down. When her eyes met his, he got a freezing wave of a complete connection to her being. Instantaneously he stood, and started walking out of the training grounds, he felt very sick again and his brain was throbbing. It wasn’t as bad as the night before, but it surely wasn’t helping still being in her presence, especially with her innocent gaze.

 

The white eyed girl stared after him, confused but also worried. She thought about asking if he was alright, but remembered that she still had hours of the night to fill with more training, and didn’t want to waste the time she had. She had not been called on a mission for the weekend and was planning to spend it the way she always did, training.

 

_________

 

Sasuke walked quickly out of the training grounds. As he passed other people training he felt his headache worsen slightly. He almost started to run as he made his way to the exit but used all his willpower to stay as close to “in control” as possible.

 

He leaned against a tree when he believed himself to be far enough away from any people, and just took a moment to breath.

 

After Sasuke recovered as best as he was going to, he made his way back to his apartment, for once actually listening to the call of exhaustion his body was screaming.

 

He silently walked through the small alley on the way to his house, trying to attract as little attention to himself as possible. Sasuke had always been good a keeping quiet, unlike both his teammates he knew how to go by unnoticed. It hurt when he moved too much but he really didn’t care.

 

Once he locked his front door he practically collapsed on his couch. He couldn’t figure out why the Huga girl’s aura affected him this way, but it sure touched some kind of nerve inside him. He tried to remember, now that he wasn’t in so much pain, the color of her aura. He racked his brain for what color it was and how he felt when he was pulled into it, but he came up with nothing. He could only recall the throbbing pain through his insides when she looked him in the eye. He wondered if it was just because his senses had been so strong or if it was something else.

 

It was just barely 5:00, but Sasuke was considering just going to sleep. He didn’t really wish to, for the nightmares he knew he would endure, but darkness was taking him under and he could do nothing to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> I appreciate anyone who has actually read this far. (I’d be surprised if you did) I’m sorry that this chapter was probably kind of confusing and sad, but I promise it will all be explained. The actual story plot will begin in the next chapter, at least part of it will. I hope you find the story enjoyable so far. I’m really trying to focus on the relationships between the characters, and hope you are not too bothered by the possible Out of Character, parts. The story will not follow the show much at all, because it is a fanfiction after all.  
> If anyone has any questions, you can comment or message me and I’ll do my best to answer them:)


	5. Nani!!:

Once again, Sasuke found himself lost in thoughts and memories as he walked to the training grounds the next morning. It was early, the pale sun was just coming up over the Hokage monument and a bitter cool breeze that was crisp yet not as uninviting as the Uchiha would have imagined, washed over him. Maybe it was because it was familiar, the feeling of the brisk stinging sensations as he walked, but none the less Sasuke was in no brighter mood than the dull day itself.

 

The raven spent another night battling horrific dreams. By midnight the boy gave in and resorted to studying some genjutsu scrolls that he had neglected. He waited until at least a sort of reasonable time to go out and train. Six o’clock was all the longer he could stand being in his home before he died of both anxiety and disappointment, so that was exactly the time he ran out his front door and quickly made his way to the ninja training grounds.

 

His movements weren’t too energized or agile from lack of sleep and food. He had drunk a glass of water, but that had not satisfied his empty stomach. He knew he’d have to get food later and dreaded the thought. He shook his head and continued down the almost empty road. It was annoying how quiet it was. The silence wasn’t peaceful and Sasuke immediately regretted taking this road. He took it to avoid people, but now he decided he’d rather be around people than the disturbing silence. The alley he walked through was heavily filled with smoke and smelt of a mix of oil and cigarette ash.

 

He began to hum softly to himself. It was both to calm him and fill the void. The beat was fluent and soft, although the actual rhythm was fast, he thought the tune sounded sad. He liked it though and continued humming occasionally adding in some louder points. The song sounded nice in his head and he smiled genuinely. It was small, but real and that was all that mattered.

 

Sasuke was stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of some kind of crash. He jumped slightly and got into a defensive position turning on his sharingan without a second thought. He felt a dull throb go through his shoulder and down his spine. His blood pumped faster in his veins as he took a deep breath and got control of the pain. He focused his eyes on where the sound came from. What he found was a small side alley through the closely built buildings. He stepped into the small crevice between the walls and shimmied down it. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid as to walk down only on impulse, but he rationalized that if he was going to be attacked, why not get it over with. He knew that the part of the village he was in, was far more dangerous than any other part of Konaha. He took that route of course because it led directly to the training grounds and his apartment was not but a block from it, while if he walked through the main city it would take him an extra 45 minutes. Even if he ran it would be close to 20.

 

Sasuke scowled and kept moving forward. The crevice opened up after about 10ft. Around the raven was a relatively large alley, there were steam holes coming up from the ground so the air was misty and warm while the walls were covered in cracks. Sasuke’s scowl deepened and he licked his lips. He was disappointed in Konaha for letting places like this exist inside the city. Sasuke was used to the smell and the ugly aura the land held. Heck, it could even be concluded as a comfort for himself because it was just like his living space. All that needed to be added to it was a couple of rogue ninja who were trying to beat the crap out of him, and some scowling faces that hated his existence and then it would be just like the place he called home. He wanted to change it, Sasuke didn’t know how he would, but he wanted to fix broken places like this or make sure no one had to live in them. He looked at the angrily cracked walls and tried to imagine it covered in something nice. He particularly liked the idea of covering it in graffiti. He could picture a cool painting of a night sky covered in different star constellations filling the wall. He was sure no one would even notice the smell or the ugly chunks of broken stone and wood all around if the place had something nice to see. He heard another crash from beside him and he turned quickly to see several fallen trash cans. He raised an eyebrow as he saw no human existence of any kind. Even using his sharingan he couldn’t see any movement. He took out a kunai that was pocketed on his leg and slowly crept toward the trashcans. He steeled his features and prepared to attack. His heart beat every couple of seconds signaling his calm when faced with a fight. Most people didn’t view the Uchiha as particularly brave but Sasuke knew how to keep his cool in many battle situations. It wasn’t death or to be hurt that he was afraid of, but it was the fear of the unknown. He didn’t know what his opponent would do and he didn’t know what he would do either. Many times he had lost himself in fights and he didn’t like the feeling one bit. Sometimes he couldn’t even remember the battles that had transpired in his past. He often wondered how Naurto managed to survive with never knowing that he would be able to control himself. Sasuke knew his situation was very different from Naruto’s, but still, he was impressed with the lack of stress the blond showed.

 

He crept forward silently, his eyes flaring a fierce red. He ground his teeth before throwing his kunai at an unimaginable speed and accuracy, it was filled with force but Sasuke knew that if he did hit whatever was behind the large trashcan that it would be killed. He was actually hoping it wouldn’t hit, that was why he threw one now instead of waiting until he actually saw the person. It hit in between the trashcans, Sasuke could hear the small clink of the metal hitting the wall.

 

He blinked in patience then he saw at in extremely fast speed his kunai coming back towards his face. He dodged quickly, flipping out of the way, landing 20 feet from the garbage. He glared at the dumpster, he was lucky he had his sharingan. He knew regular eyes wouldn’t have seen the kunai coming.

 

He stepped back slightly and put up his arm in an intimidating position. He now knew for sure that the person was definitely willing to fight. He breathed again and waited patiently for his opponent to appear. A second later, a small flash flew towards Sasuke moving so fast even the sharingan couldn’t quite catch the outline of the blur. Sasuke attempted to move but was flown back to his butt at the impact the small blur pushed toward his chest.

 

He saw stars for a split second because his head had hit the cement after falling to the ground. He quickly dismissed the darkness that was calling him and jumped to his feet.

 

He smirked as he stood up straight. Maybe it’s not looking for fight like he thought.  
He only knew one thing in existence that could move faster than the sharingan could see. He reached toward it in a squatting position and took the small envelope that was tied around its small neck. The raven resisted the urge to smile, settling for a small quirk of his upper lip and nodded his head in thanks.

 

The creature scattered away but stopped to look back as Sasuke. Its dark gray eyes flickered toward him in a questioning way. Sasuke stood straight with his shoulders back, he met the creature’s eyes and they stared at each other for a brief moment before he spoke.

 

“Be back by tomorrow. I’m sure we’ll have something for you to return by then.”

 

The animal nodded its head and disappeared, but shortly returned from behind the dumpster dragging a small package wrapped in splotchy brown paper wrapped in a thick and dirty rope. On the top of the paper wrapping was a lone snowdrop flower. The petals drooped slightly from being picked and having been possibly a couple days old from the travel of where it came from. Sasuke’s smirk faltered when he saw the snowdrop, he knew that they can possibly mean sympathy or consoling for distress. He rejected his bad feeling, remembering that in most cases snowdrops meant a sign of hope and kindness. Leave it to him to always jump to the worst conclusion.

 

The creature dropped the package a couple feet from Sasuke and wiggled its puffy tail satisfied with himself. Sasuke looked down curiously at the package and then back up towards the well-known creature. When he did so, the animal was gone. Sasuke blinked and then shook his head, deciding he had wasted enough time as it was.

 

The Uchiha made his way back to the main ninja road. He changed directions, now that he had this letter and the package he wanted to tell Sakura and Naruto about it. He was sure they would be very happy to hear from their old friends.

 

________

 

Sasuke knew that Naruto’s house was located on the outskirts of Konaha but still pretty close to the main village and the Hokage tower. He had never been to his home before but was given the address at least a dozen times. If that wasn’t enough for him to have remembered the correct directions, he had heard his blond friend sing the address in an annoying tune so he wouldn’t forget it. 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally at the thought of the dobe. He decided to go to Naruto’s house first and then they both go and find Sakura. He figured it would be easier to find the pinkette if he had two sets of eyes, although when he thought about it… Two sets of eyes and a blabbering mouth… Sasuke weighed his options and by the time he had decided he didn’t care how long it took and would find Sakura first by himself, he had already arrived at Naruto’s home address.

 

Naruto had originally lived in an apartment in the village with Iruka Sensei, but as Naruto got older and started having some of his own taste and style in both decoration and training gear, they soon moved to accommodate their needs. Sasuke knew what that meant though. Naruto was a born slob with a very strange taste in…everything, to his strange orange jumpsuit as far as his four growing cacti living in his bedroom.

 

Their house was located in the woods and from what Sasuke could see, with no close neighbors. Maybe it’s better that way…no one for Naruto to annoy.

 

The home itself awed Sasuke, not in the extravagant sort of way, but the jealous kind. The house was large but not overly sized. White wood panels covered the house with a roof covered in vines. The house held many windows and Sasuke could tell that there was plenty of light inside. It looked as if there was in upstairs but a small one, maybe just large enough to hold a uniquely shaped attic or something. There were trees everywhere and Sasuke shut his eyes; he liked the fresh air and open sky. He liked the house at first glance. It gave off a homey feel, one that Sasuke never had the chance to experience.

 

He clutched the small almost insignificant looking package and envelope in his hands, looking down at it didn’t make him feel any more confident about going up to their front door. The small snowdrop was wilting already, and had lost a few petals on the trip over. He took a deep breath and started walking up the long stone path to his front door anyway. He was Uchiha Sasuke, he wasn’t going to let some inner turmoil stop him from getting what he wanted. Sasuke began to wonder if Naruto was even here, why did he think that he would spend a nice day like this indoors?! Sasuke tried to contain his worry but he couldn’t compress his beating heart. What was he going to say? What if Iruka answered the door? “Oh hey, Iruka sensei, I know you never really liked me in the academy but I received this letter and package from a rabbit and I need your son to open it.” Sasuke face palmed. He made it to the front door and put his hand up to the wooden panel. The raven closed his fist and made to knock on the door. He stopped just barely in inch away when he heard a chorus of laughter from somewhere beyond the house. Sasuke froze instantly. The laughter was obviously from a group of people. Sasuke focused his senses in on the sound and the aura’s of the people. He could tell they were about a mile into the woods and from what he felt and the slight flutter through his brain, they were very happy.

 

Sasuke shrunk back. Naruto was hanging out with his friends! He should have known that, stupid!

 

He didn’t want to interfere with his good time where Naruto didn’t have to worry or train. The blond was just saying that he was so tired from training so hard with Iruka! He wanted a break and what if the letter said something about traveling or going on a mission?

 

They were probably doing something that Sasuke wouldn’t know about. Maybe they were playing that new game… Sasuke had seen the advertisement a couple times before and had heard Naruto mention it once or twice. He began to feel really dumb and clingy. Really? He couldn’t just wait to see Naruto when they trained again on Monday. He had to go and bug him when he so obviously wanted to spend some time hanging with his friends. Sasuke had never really had a friend before, was it weird to go over to Naruto’s house uninvited?

 

Sasuke made to turn around of the front porch when the front door opened and the surprised face of Iruka met Sasuke’s very tense one.

 

“Oh Sasuke, is that you?” Iruka said squinting slightly.

 

Sasuke immediately turned back towards his former sensei and bowed. He then stood straight with his shoulders back and face composed.

 

“You look so different, but you still got that cool punk rock hairstyle I see.”

 

“Iruka sensei, I’m really sorry to bother you…..I think I should just go now.” He turned to walk away but a hand shot out towards his wrist in a frantic attempt to get him to stop. An unnecessarily loud “wait!” met Sasuke’s ears.

 

Sasuke conceded because he didn’t want to seem like he was running away or afraid of his sensei, although he wasn’t exactly comfortable with him either.

 

“No need to run off like that. I just woke up, why you coming by so early, I was just going to pick up the mail.” he pointed at the ground in front of Sasuke and smiled condescendingly at the raven.

 

Sasuke frowned at his tone of voice. But looked down to see what the brown haired man meant. Sasuke jumped to the side of the porch, when he realized that he was standing directly on top of Iruka’s new addition of his “Hidden Leaf’s Entertainment” which was a popular clichéd news magazine, and his copy of “Land of Fire Daily Post.”

 

He apologized for possibly waking him up and stepping on his paper. He picked up the paper that now held a couple of wrinkles and handed it to Iruka, who continued to smile despite having his paper ruined. Sasuke held back every urge to glare at the man and chanted in his head that, That was just how Iruka was.

 

Sasuke turned to leave again giving a short wave when Iruka broke through his thoughts with his annoyingly loud voice. So that’s where Naruto gets it.

 

“Hey! Where you going? You never answered, was there something you needed? I bet its Naruto! Is that package for him? I can go get him if you like? He’s just playing with his friends.” Again Sasuke wanted to strangle the man. He asked like forty questions in one sentence, and he did not understand that Sasuke really didn’t feel like talking. He never did in the academy either. Iruka always pushed Sasuke to open up but that just wasn’t how he was.

 

He used his Uchiha will power and gave a small…very small smile to the man.

 

“No. That is not necessary, I was just…..” Sasuke hadn’t thought of a lie, his brain working a hundred miles a minute quickly came up with a response though.

 

“He’s ‘playing with friends’ as you say, I can come by later when he’s not busy, I shouldn’t have just dropped in on you like I have.” He smirked that sounded good. But of course Iruka had to ruin it with is intolerable love for small talk.

 

“Yeah” he leaned against the doorframe, not offering to let Sasuke in but not wanting him to leave.

 

“He had a sleepover last night with all his friends. From what I could hear from all their shouting is they had fun.” He smiled at the thought of his son, which pleased Sasuke but also struck him through the chest. Naruto had a sleepover with all his friends last night? Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a small twinge in his gut. He was there at the bridge, with nothing to do yesterday and yet Naruto didn’t even bother to mention it. Did they really not want him at the sleepover that much? Usually Naruto was a blabber mouth. Did Naruto try to avoid talking about it so he wouldn’t have to invite him? Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He sounded like a lost puppy.

 

Sasuke couldn’t help letting his thoughts wonder though, his mind was off in a different place starting to wonder if Sakura was being with real friends too. Did they not consider him their real friend? Was he really that distant? He wanted to smack himself! That was exactly what he wanted, he tried to reason that it was better this way, but he couldn’t stop the small sting all around him at the thought that they didn’t care for him. He felt like a walking contradiction, but he knew he had done the right thing. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Iruka’s soft chuckling.

 

“Yeah barely got any sleep last night because of ‘em. Say Sasuke what is the envelope you’re holding? I’ve never seen that type of scroll…” he tilted his head and studied the hand writing and symbols on the back of the envelope. Sauske quickly slid it unconsciously out of his view.

 

“It’s just a friend’s letter that we met while we were on a mission with Kakashi.” He stated simply.

 

“Ah," Iruka started ranting yet again, “Kakashi?” Sasuke really didn’t like iruka’s tone of voice when he thought of his sensei.

 

“Yes with Kakashi sensei. We learned more than I thought possible on that mission, Naruto even learned to control his chakra better” Sasuke didn’t know why he said it but he was glad he did. He quite enjoyed his flabberghasted face. The pleasure Sasuke felt was soon destroyed, when Iruka smirked himself.

 

“Naruto never told me about this friend, I’ll have to ask for the story later.” He smiled with squinted eyes. He looked around after that statement, and a very tense silence filled the air. Sasuke felt very awkward, he didn’t know what to say or do. He never held conversation like this with adults unless it was Kakashi. He usually just acted polite until they went away. Well already ruined that plan…

 

“Uh, so what are you doing today? I’m sure you got big plans, since you didn’t come to our Shindig last night.” He laughed freely and Sasuke twitched. He almost felt embarrassed for Naruto, Shindig? Is that what they were having?

 

“Ah probably not, you probably spent it training. Never enough improving for the great Uchiha heir, am I right?” Iruka continued the pretty much one sided conversation.

 

Sasuke wanted to side kick Iruka in the shin but he remained calm and settled for a sheepish smirk, although he didn’t want to give one.

 

A couple minutes later Sasuke again excused himself and apologized for bothering him, he also reassured Iruka that he didn’t need to tell Naruto that he had been over, and that he could just inform him on Monday when they trained again together.

 

He practically ran down the road away from Naruto’s home. He didn’t know when he would go back to his house, but he was hoping it wouldn’t be anytime soon.

 

__

 

Sasuke left Naruto’s home both blondless and deflated from his encounter with Iruka. The raven didn’t even think twice about avoiding trying to persuade Sakura to hang out. He knew he had been stupid to try and get them to together, it was like he wanted to move backwards in his plan. Sasuke rubbed his eyes; he was tired, but it didn’t matter he knew if he just trained or filled his time with something mindful, he would wake back up. He walked back down the path to the training grounds. He took the road that was through the village this time, so he could pick up something to eat. By now it was close to eight o’clock and the Uchiha was really feeling his empty stomach. He passed by a couple of restaurants that were for ninja, including Ichiraku’s but Sasuke knew he couldn’t pay for food from those places.

 

He came across a small outdoor market, he looked around out of the corner of his eye. When he thought the coast was clear, he created a simple clone, using four basic hand signs. Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, he quickly recreated the symbols flawlessly and waited for his double to appear.

 

He sent his clone forward, toward the shopkeeper of the market; a stern looking man with large arms and broad shoulders. His twin walked to the man and started to try and bargain a good price for some rare fish hanging from the roof of the shopkeeper’s small shade tent.

 

Sasuke saw that the owner was completely engrossed in his conversation with his double, he took that as his chance to strike. He slid easily behind the shopkeepers counter, walking quickly he discreetly pocketed an apple and what looked to be a small melon of some sort, but Sasuke wasn’t quite sure what he had grabbed.

 

He walked around the corner of the buildings and watched his other-self bicker about prices until he saw himself give up and leave the shop in a huff. He watched as he walked around the corner Sasuke was at, and ‘poofed’ away.

 

Sasuke bit into his apple and stuffed his other stolen good into his leg pouch. He knew it was wrong to steal and felt very guilty about eating the fruit, but he knew he needed some food. He hadn’t stolen since before the team’s journey to Wave. He was given a nice load of yin from the mission, and hadn’t been completely broke in a couple of months. Especially since Kakashi had been paying for both of their lunches during their training sessions.

 

Sasuke let out a sigh at how good the sweet fruit tasted on his tongue. He ate the entire apple all the way down to the core on his way to the training grounds. He used to eat fruit a lot growing up. His home wasn’t ever stocked in produce but Itachi would, whenever he could, bring his little brother the main export from wherever he traveled. Sasuke had always been fascinated with the culture and life styles of other places. Sasuke always enjoyed healthy food but his all-time favorite was the bright red tomatoes that Itachi would bring him. Sasuke chocked it up to just liking the taste, but his older brother always argued it was “his own master cooking skills” that made him like them so much. Itachi would sometimes make them both tomato soup or sandwiches from the fresh ones if he had the time. It was rare that he did, but Sasuke even as a child understood Itachi’s responsibility to the village and their father.

 

Sasuke was a couple of blocks from the training grounds now and he leaned against a nearby building to peel his “mystery” fruit. It was a light orange/yellow, so Sasuke figured it couldn’t taste too bad. There were small spikes all over the outer edge. Sasuke blanched slightly at them, not recognizing any fruit that looked that way.

 

The young boy dug his finger nail into the outer layer but he couldn’t seem to peel it. He stopped abruptly and decided that he might need it later to eat. He didn’t want to have to steal again, so he concluded saving it was his best bet.

 

Upon entering the training grounds, Sasuke noticed an aura that, if not having felt it before, would have written off as unimportant.

 

The aura was familiar, but he couldn’t seem to put his finger on whom it belonged to. It was light but not overly confident. It held a soft underlying that calmed Sasuke also. At least he knew it’s wasn't Kiba’s.

 

Sasuke tried to ignore the heavy dread that was settling over him as he walked through the grounds to the simple jutsu section. He couldn’t explain it, but as he moved forward the aura got stronger, and as the aura got stronger he felt more on guard. Sasuke was confused but it didn’t show on his face. If the aura wasn’t making him sick because it was annoying or evil, then why did he feel this way about it?

 

He came to his conclusion on whose aura it was when he entered the area. He almost turned his back and trained somewhere else, but his curiosity and need of knowledge over rode his “bad idea” radar.

 

He strode purposefully forward inconspicuously keeping his eyes on his target.

 

She was studying her basic technics once again, not paying any attention to the world around her. White translucent eyes were directed at the sky as she controlled her movements in a very impressive manner.

 

Sasuke made sure to stay a good fifty feet from her; he didn’t want a reoccurrence of what happened yesterday. He still felt her aura and the maddening pressure of the air it caused, but this time he didn’t let himself focus completely on her character quality alone. He vaguely felt the feeling of someone, presumably male, somewhere else in the training grounds. He focused in half his senses on him so as to not let himself become overwhelmed.

 

Sasuke was confused and curious but being an Uchiha made him patient also. He decided to just get done with some training while he waited. He wanted to see her emotions change, to feel if he could get a better read on her aura. Usually in the transaction from one emotion to the other is when the color of the aura became most prominent. He wanted to know hers, Sasuke couldn’t think back to a time that he completely was incapable of reading someone, and this bugged him to no end. He wanted to know why she felt so familiar when he couldn’t even identify her color.

 

He began a warm up exercise by taking deep breaths. He wanted to do some advanced water chakra technics. Contrary to belief, Sasuke wasn’t a soul fire user. Actually it was quite the opposite; water was his natural element. It was forbidden in the Uchiha clan and of course the element of fire was eventually forced into his veins. Using fire was all about clearing your mind and showing power and control. Itachi had mastered all the clan’s fire technics with ease and moved to the ancient scrolls the family held, memorizing those flawlessly also. Sasuke wasn’t meant to create fire let alone manipulate it at his will. He never gave up when put to the test though, and always tried to impress his family. But alas, it was like trying to fight himself. Some ninja, when having been in a family line of one type of element, give way. It’s like creating a notch in a pattern and it was unavoidable. Sasuke didn’t know why he had to be different but he knew he had to accept his fate as a ‘freak’ among Uhciha, or learn to change himself, at least fake like he could. Ultimately Sasuke wished that he was one of the multi elemental users like Kakashi, but he couldn’t change what his spirit thought. He learned very quickly how to hide his natural ability at bending water technics and only studied in fire jutsu. His mind eventually adapted to the technics but he was never as strong as itachi in fire breath or elemental using.

 

Even now, after almost seven years of not living with clan, he still felt a small piece of guilt for using the water style that was so frowned upon by his people. After all, he was the last Uchiha, he wanted to leave a good impression for them. He wanted to make them proud and glad he was the one who survived. It was one of the biggest reasons he had any ambition to get revenge, because he felt like if it was any other one of the clan, they would do the same. The only one he had showed his water ability to was Kakashi and it was on accident. He walked in on Sasuke while he was training by a stream in the forest. Sasuke was shocked that his sensei hadn’t questioned him on his skill in water technic, but instead leant him advice and interest in what else the young Uchiha knew.

 

Water technic was pretty different from fire. Water inhabited the idea of the gentle approach filled with unseen strength. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, water technic employs defensive techniques that can be turned into attacks and counters. Instead of only defending one’s self it could also achieve an offensive quality without being to headstrong. The element fire and water, although being opposite had many similarities too. Sasuke was lucky though because of it, it meant Sasuke could eventually adapt to fire technic.

 

The most similar points in the elements were that they both needed an immense amount of control to manipulate. Inner discipline and a strong spiritual and emotional connection are other resemblances. The main differences consisted of the actual movements of the technics. Fire was filled with different attacks like strong kicks and prominent force, while water was a much more agile and elegant expertise. Fire was more adapt to attacking first and water much more adamant to wait and plan carefully before they throw a strike. One reason Sasuke knew Naruto was destined to be part Fire user was for his headstrongness in battle and aptitude for rushing into things.

 

Sasuke was able to learn the fire technic and even part of the lighting skill, because he was adaptable and had a good sense of control. It was one reason, along with many others as to why he was known as a ‘survivor.’ It didn’t matter what situation he was in, he would find a way to make an impression. To leave his dent wherever he went, it wasn’t purposeful but it was just who he was. No matter if he was trying to blend in or be undercover, he would still create an imprint on the people there. Naruto and Sasuke truly had this trait in common. It made them both a ‘survivor’ because along with resourcefulness and the uncanny ability to get what they wanted, neither ever gave up when times were hard; meaning they were both adaptable but in their own different ways. Naruto could change the way things were done, he literally came up with a new way to accomplish something. He could make people change their minds and see the light. While Sasuke, could actually change himself or prepare to better fit the situation, he kept people in the dark from what was really happening.

 

After his breathing exercises, Sasuke got to work. He ignored the Huga girl for the time being. He knew that he had more important things to focus on, but if he just happened to figure out what her aura was while training, who could fault him for that?

 

Since he didn’t have any water to already work with, he did the water technics that didn’t require an already substantial amount of liquid. He created three hand signs; Dragon-Tiger-Hare, in a continuous pattern. He repeated it ten times in a row, alternating between the three, after he cupped his hands to his mouth in the hare hand position. He took a deep breath and blew out as hard as he could. Water spewed from his lips at a very high force. He was using the ‘Raging Waves’ technic, a simple yet advanced skill. When Sasuke finally ran out of breath he lowered his hand. He had created a wave of at least 70ft, he was fairly satisfied with it and moved to another.

 

Four hours of restless work later, Sasuke sat in a crouched position trying to get his breathing under control. You would think training by oneself would be peaceful, but Sasuke was not the normal ninja. All his training was intense with both energy and never ending movement. He created clones to fight out of water and put them at full force against him. He didn’t stop to break once. He had practically run out of chakra a few times and only could use tai jutsu. Sasuke’s body was exhausted but he stood and stretched his muscles anyway.

 

Sasuke didn’t know many water technics besides the one’s he had made up or read about. Kakashi had taught him one A ranked one, but he didn’t quite have it down yet. It was known as the “Water Dragon Jutsu” and contained more than 53 continuous hand signs. The level of chakra control it took was unfathomable but Sasuke still tried it with all he was worth. He knew he was incapable of actual success at the level he was at, but it only gave him something to strive for. It felt good to be entrusted with one of his sensei’s strongest jutsu, although not as good as being an owner of the technic of the Chidori. Sasuke felt much pride whenever he used that jutsu and wondered if Kakashi felt proud when he used it successfully too.

 

Afterward, he spent a good amount of time regaining his chakra and meditating. He still felt no true change in the Huga so he let his mind be at ease for a while. He was just conserving his strength though, because soon, he was ready for another training session.

 

Sasuke was so enthralled by his own training that he didn’t even notice the white eyes of the Huga girl follow him in interest. She didn’t continuously watch him but she gave him a side glance every so often. The first time she looked over it had been accident, he startled her out of concentration when he started using his Raging Waves jutsu; one of the many, the dark hair girl was trying to learn. She had turned back to training, now just curious to how many different styles the Uchiha knew.

 

Both, while training, surprised themselves with their comfort within training close to someone else. Usually both The Huga and Uchiha trained alone. They both hated to be watched, especially by a possible rival. They had learned at a young age that when an enemy is in view to never let your guard down and never show them your skill. It shocked Sasuke how he didn’t feel offended when her eyes raked over him. He didn’t feel threatened or judged. He didn’t mind, it was almost nonexistent for him, like she was supposed to be there. He didn’t think that the Huga girl was going to use anything she saw against him either.

 

The young girl was just a fascinated with this new found discovery. Usually, when people watched her, and yes, she felt his coal burning black eyes gazing at her, she felt like someone was going to get mad at her and tell her she was a failure. She was almost certain that Sasuke was going to give her a snide comment about being worthless or something, just like he would regularly do to Naruto. She didn’t feel that he was scrutinizing her technic though. He simply watched in curiosity and waited for her to finish her jutsu.

 

At one point Sasuke attempted a water style move that he didn’t know too well, ‘Water style; Vortex Jutsu. He completely fumbled, and the movement came out uncharacteristically blunt and dull. The idea was to create a massive wave that pierced their opponent brutally until they practically drowned. Sasuke began another movement, but before he could, out of the corner of his eyes saw the Huga girl perform the exact same move, except her’s came out perfectly, hitting her water clone and destroying it in a record time. It could have been bypassed as just coincidence but the girl looked the Uchiha straight in the eyes after she succeeded. She didn’t smile or smirk, but her eyes challenged him. Sasuke, very unlike him, rose to the challenge. He turned his back and quickly performed one of the most advanced water jutsus he knew. The ‘Water style; Storm upheaval’ he finished flawlessly and cocked his head toward the girl watching with intensity and smirked despite himself. She hardened her gaze and Byakugan flared.

 

Without even realizing it, the two had started taking turns in their movements. Like some kind of art of ninja dance. Without words one would use a jutsu and the other would block the technic. They threw back and forth their strength trying to silently out do the other with their knowledge of ninjutsu. The movements albeit, done with force and determination, lacked malice and anger. Neither tried to unfairly knock the other out, but it was obvious they were both trying very hard.

 

They eventually ran out of water type jutsu and moved to other types of ninjutsu they knew of. It was unknown to the genin how their movements clashed so interestingly. Sasuke moved slightly quicker and gave off more of an offensive feel; throwing many punches and kicks. Most were blocked by his partner with elegant waves of chakra. The Huga girl, although, not often one to initiate battle was the one to throw her hardest at him; using every technic she knew. It wasn’t out of need to impress him, but of confidence that she felt like she wanted to show the Uchiha what she had. The two didn’t even realize how they oddly came to start their battle. It just happened and both enjoyed their strange ‘talent show’ of sorts.

 

The sun was beginning to set before either had even looked up from their movements. The Uchiha and Huga were covered in sweat and dirt when they finally stopped their intense dance of mastery of skill. Sasuke still wasn’t quite ready to stop training but for the first time all day, he actually looked the girl in the eyes. She was obviously exhausted and had given all her strength into the battle. Sasuke smiled mentally at her, she was trying her hardest and giving her all, and that was the most Sasuke could ever ask for in battle. She was a ball of total determination. It kind of reminded the raven of a certain blond he knew.

 

She steadied herself for another blow or attack, and Sasuke realized that she wasn’t stopping the fight. He knew she was dead tired though and although he would have liked to continue and defeat his all day opponent, he knew that it wouldn’t have been fair to take her on at the moment. They had an honorable fight and he wanted to keep it that way. He faced her completely and performed his signature hand sign, the horse, and bowed to her.

 

That was a sign of a friendly fight respectfully being called off. Her large white eyes widened even more if possible, and she quickly performed the hand sign ‘bird’ and bowed to him. When she stood up, she couldn’t help the small blush that appeared on her cheeks as she felt his burning black eyes on her. It was different in the moment of battle when someone was watching her, but now he was just staring and not saying anything. Her face only turned a brighter shade of red. When the girl could not take any more of the stoic Uchiha’s stare, she did what her natural instincts told her to and fled.

 

Sasuke was shocked to say the least, when his fighting partner up and left the scene. He hadn’t known what to do after they bowed to one and other. He had stood there and probably scared her away. Or maybe she noticed that he was Uchiha Sasuke, not someone she should be fighting. Or maybe…Sasuke’s musings were cut short when he heard a squeak from across the training grounds. He looked over quickly and saw the Huga girl standing facing him. She was crouched in on herself and looked to be having in argument in her mind. She had a hand to her lips biting one her nails. Her eyes changed drastically to a determination. The same determination she had during their battle. The bright orbs were set forward and her eyebrows were locked in a slightly angry position, but it could have been just because she was trying so hard to remember to breathe.

 

“T-thank you. I-I will be back tomorrow for more training.” And then the girl let out a heavy breath like she was about to explode and was gone like a blink of an eye.

 

Sasuke stood dumbfounded for a moment just staring at the spot she used to be. What did she mean by that? Was that her strange way of telling me that she wanted to train again tomorrow?

 

He was stock still, until he felt a chilly breeze float around his body. His shirt waved in wind and his dark hair fell in his face. He looked toward the sky and it was quite the sight. The sun was still setting just in the distance but the stars were already coming out. It was an intense contrast and Sasuke couldn’t quite wrap his head around the beauty of it. He picked up his gear and started heading on his way home. It hadn’t been so bad…training with her. It was actually quite interesting. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile.

 

Maybe I’ll come back tomorrow? Yeah…Maybe.

 

His face quickly changed from one of peaceful happiness to confusion and slight horror.

 

He didn’t even know her name!!

 

_____

 

Often times, the Uchiha was jealous of Naruto, especially after seeing his wonderful home the day before. Sure Iruka was annoying, but it was times like this that he wished he had someone around to talk to.

 

He was nervous, now he would never admit it, but yes, that was the meaning of the fluttering in Sasuke’s stomach and the rapid beating of his heart. Sasuke wished for an adult to listen to him. To make some kind of stupid joke about his adolescence and then put a hand on his shoulder and tell him it would be okay. He craved the affection of a parent and he didn’t even know it. He assumed the emptiness within him was just from lack of sleep and slight exhaustion. Sometimes he caught himself with thoughts of loneliness and having the childish yearning for someone to reassure him, to tell him that he didn’t have to worry because someone was their watching over him. He knew it was stupid but he let his mind meander on those small strings of hope that someone would one day be there for him. It was how he survived during the hard missions and the family meetings at the academy when he was left with no one but memories to haunt him. As long as he never really acknowledged how alone he really was, then he was numb to the pain.

 

Sasuke paced in circles around his living room the next early morning. The sky was darker than the day before and Sasuke knew there was sure to be a storm. He was having a very awkward debate with himself if it was even worth going to the training grounds. He couldn’t comprehend the Huga girl wanting to even come to the training grounds on a day like this. He reasoned that she did come from a prestigious clan, and might not want to risk being caught in a storm. But the other half of his brain; the more positive side, wanted to believe that she would keep her word and go and train today. Once he decided that she was most likely going to still go training, if her attitude the day before was anything to go by anyway, he still hadn’t decided himself if he would go train again with her though. He tried to argue that he was planning to train today anyway, but his negative side to his brain wouldn’t stand for it. It’s supposed to rain! I would never usually go out in the rain like this if she wasn’t going to be there.

 

He scratched the back of his head, If only he could talk to Kakashi, he would know what he should do. Sasuke smiled to himself, as he imagined his sensei’s reaction, he could practically see him scratching the back of his head and the stupidly obvious smile on his face despite his mask covering it up. Wow Sasuke, don’t tell Naruto that you’re trying to steal the only girl that has a crush on him.

 

Sasuke face palmed, that’s not what he was trying to do. But it did kind of feel that way after it had been pointed out. He didn’t have feelings for the Huga, and the fact that he didn’t even know her name proved just that. Besides, Naruto didn’t seem to be interested in the girl anyway. What am I saying?! Nauto’s feeling aside, I’m not looking for a relationship or even a friend! It was just nice to have someone to train with!

 

He forced himself to breathe regularly. The raven calmed by amusing himself with entertaining the idea of Naruto’s reaction to himself being involuntarily social.

 

He then tried to figure out what Sakura would say to him, Mmmm…That white eyed pig! Trying to steal Sasuke!!!....No, Sasuke shook his head, and shuddered. It was very scary to be on Sakura’s bad side. Sasuke had the pleasure of experiencing her backhand more than once, he wondered how Naruto managed.

 

Well……….This was useless. Sasuke hung his head. He really needed new friends with better opinions.

 

Sasuke thought back to when he was a child and had been expecting Itachi to play with him or his father to train. The memories of disappointment when neither of the two ever showed gave him his answer as to what he needed to do.

 

__

 

Sunday morning came far too early for the 26 year old Jonin’s liking. Kakashi Hatake got up out of his bed. Actually, to be more exact, he flopped out of his pile of covers into in ungraceful heap on the floor.

 

He rubbed his eyes roughly and groaned at the gray clouding coming through his large window.

 

Man, he's going to have to get some blinds, he hated waking up to see crappy weather.

 

He yawned as he looked around his bedroom. It was fairly large for one person who didn’t have many guests. He had a king sized bed and a very nice on suite. Kakashi liked his apartment and only had to pay half price for it, but such is one of the perks of being a former ANBU and member of the inner order to the Hokage. His mind deflated some, at the thought of the Hokage, but he shook the thoughts away. He had been planning on relaxing all day with some simple training, but oh no! Guy had to go and ruin his perfectly good nonexistent plans..

 

He jumped up despite his upmost detest for waking up early. He knew that he had a meeting to attend. Breakfast was first on his agenda and then an annoyingly last minute early morning meeting. He was messaged by Might Guy to meet at the academy for a last minute team discussion and the gray haired man knew he couldn’t say no. He should have never agreed to the ‘everyone had the power to call them together’ vote. Kakashi unconsciously scrunched his face with lack of contempt. He jumped up off his apartment floor and ran into his master suite anyway. He shed of his jeans that he had fallen asleep in the night before, and jumped into a steaming hot shower. He liked to shower in the morning because it calmed all his nerves and relaxed his muscles. He always took pride in his ability to take care of himself, even from the young age of 5. He knew that it was best to shower with warm water before something stressful, so his body wouldn’t tighten but yet, become relieved.

 

Kakashi wasn’t excited for this meeting, frankly, he wasn’t sure if he was all too excited for the next weeks to come. But he had given his word to the closest thing he would call friends and he wasn’t going back now. He wasn’t even sure if he could.

 

Kakashi let the warm water wash over him and sighed, this was as close as to normal he was going to get today. He already thought he knew what the meeting was going to be about so he was preparing himself mentally for what lay ahead.

 

The gray haired man checked himself in the mirror before leaving his large bathroom. He was wearing his required Jonin uniform. He thought he looked pretty decent besides the fact that he was not yet wearing his mask. He pulled up the cloth that was bunched around his neck until it was covering his mouth and nose. Much better, He thought to himself as he glided out and back into his room.

 

He thought about picking up his bedding that was now scattered all over the floor, but he noticed Pukan, one of Kakashi’s many summoning dogs, fast asleep atop of the large pile of fluff. He had summoned him the night before because he had gotten lonely and Pukan produced much warmth and comfort.

 

He decided to just let the dog sleep and left to get some breakfast. His kitchen was quite extravagant, although Kakashi never used it. The room was polished clean almost looking unused. The shimmer on the all the counter tops was almost blinding. He had many storage shelves that were white with light colored wooden handles. The kitchen held two ovens stacked on top of each other, a large refrigerator and separate freezer, but the pride of the kitchen was the huge island in the middle of the room. The middle of it was made into a hibachi grill, which Kakashi used from time to time. Out of all kinds of cooking grilling or frying was his favorite. The red bar stools placed around the round island even sparkled if you looked at them from the right angle.

 

Kakashi avoided cooking because he had never really been all that good at it. He had lived in this apartment since he had joined his Genin team when he was young but he couldn’t remember a time that he had actually had a meal at the dining table located just to the left of his kitchen. The Jonin hadn’t bothered learning to cook because he had enough yin to never not eat out. He thought cooking and having sit down meals were a waste of time as a child, the time he ultimately ended up training in. Now, if he started sitting down at the table to eat, it would feel wrong and unnatural. He made an agreement of course with Asuma, Kurenai and his rival Guy to once every month hold a small cook out or barbeque with them. The three Jonin had been Kakashi’s substitute family ever since Minato’s death. They supported him pretty well and didn’t remind him too much of any of the ones he had lost. The one problem is they were constantly trying to pull him into social situations. He knew he was no social butterfly but he thought he held up pretty well…..Okay he knew needed help and that was why he accepted their offer of them coming over from time to time. It had been four months since they made the deal and Kakashi found that he quite enjoyed having their company. It made his large apartment seem smaller and the deadly quiet disappear.

 

Kakashi ate some left over cold pizza from his late night outing the day before. He didn’t have a clock in his house because he never really cared about time, so he just hoped it was close to the time the meeting was to begin and substitution jutsued to the Academy.

 

He appeared in the school yard and stretched once he landed. He looked around with only half interest, searching for a strangely dressed ninja who surely would be grinning from ear to ear.

Just as he expected, Might Guy was standing with his arms crossed and his teeth sparkling. Kakashi gave him a nod of his head as confirmation that he saw him, although who could miss Guy when he was waving his arms frantically in the air try to get his attention.

 

Kakashi shook his head and walked towards the helmet head. Without words, the two strode side by side into the academy and made their way through the halls. They knew the direction to the room they were to meet in by heart. It was the Home room, and was in the center of the school.

 

The halls were empty because it was so early. The academy students hadn’t even gotten up to attend school yet. Kakashi had thought of the meeting place. They all agreed it was perfect because they all knew where it was, and it was symbolic because this was the place they all started their first journeys as ninja. None of them knew each other then, but they grew to become very close friends.

 

Upon entering the Home room, two very interesting things happened. One, being Kurenai and Asuma already being inside waiting for them, and two, them caught in what seemed to be a very intense lip lock.

 

Both the two ‘love birds’ sprang apart but even so they were blushing furiously. Kakashi smirked although none could see it and he whistled loudly towards Asuma. He received a sheepish smile and angry glare from Kurenai that shut him up real fast.

 

The two had been dating in secret for years now but didn’t tell anyone because it was impractical for ninja of their level. It was frowned upon to be involved with someone while working in the field because it was seen as a distraction for the Jonin and being attached to ninja too much could put a strain on a ninja’s performance. Kakashi and Guy were the only two who knew of the little love affair but they always kept their lips sealed.

 

“Ah your youthful performance of love has rejuvenated me, and I’m enthused to speak to you all!” Guy confessed while putting his hand to his heart.

 

Kakashi and Asuma both chuckled at their friend’s antics. Said person didn’t even look insulted as he explained to Kurenai his masterful plot to get Kakashi dating for at least the hundredth time. Kakashi watched Guy giggle manically and smiled.

 

“I’ll go out on a date with a girl you choose, the day you start to realize that my skills are superior to your own.” He called to his rival who gave the exact reaction he wanted him to by stating that, “that is impossible because my amazing strength and agility is unmatchable.”

 

Kakashi wasn’t surprised by Guy and him forgetting completely about trying to set him up with someone. It wasn’t that Kakashi couldn’t find the right girl to settle down with, or that he was trying to follow the ninja rule, but he really didn’t want to be in a relationship. He wasn’t looking for that kind of love at the moment, if ever.

 

Kakashi stopped his musings when Asuma finally spoke.

 

“Okay, okay, I think that’s enough, since we’re all here, why don’t we start the meeting?” He looked expectantly at Guy who stared obliviously right back.

 

“Guy,” Asuma said trying to get his attention, “You called this meeting ....Remember?”

 

Guy’s face turned pink slightly and his mouth turned into a large O shape.

 

“Ha Ha, got me there, almost forgot what I called the meeting for.” He shook his head, “Anyway, I’ve decided that we should move the “thing” we were planning tomorrow to today” he winked when he said the word “thing” very proud of himself to remember to use the code they came up with.

 

Everyone in the room dead panned. “What do you mean? We gave all the students off until Monday, why would bring them in today!?” Kurenai all but yelled.

 

Kurenai continued to rant to Guy about changing plans while Asuma looked at Kakashi with a raised brow. Kakashi didn’t know what Guy did but he didn’t think it was good.

 

“Guuuuy?” The white haired man asked stretching his name with two syllables.

 

Guy started panicking slightly looking everywhere but at Kakashi.

 

“Well, Uh you see…Ha ha….you better not be suggesting that I uh…well…it wasn’t my fault…and I didn’t mean to let it slip that you guys were involved….it was an accident honest!” Guy blurted out almost incoherently.

 

Kakashi blinked and glared slightly at Guy, “What did you do?”

 

Before Guy could even begin to answer a new voice broke through the tense room.

 

“Guy sensei can I come out now, I feel stupid.” All heads in the room turned to the corner where they heard the voice coming from. It looked as if coming from the large flowery vase.

 

“NO! Don’t look, it-it’s nothing, turn away!” Guy shouted at the gawking occupants, while making waving hands signs to stay down at the vase.

 

Slowly, a small head came into view from the inside of the vase. Kakashi was disappointed in himself that he was shocked. He snapped his head at Guy as did Asuma and Kurenai. They were all demanding an explanation.

 

Guy hung his head. “Come on out Tenten, Good work at staying hidden but next time you should hide with more energy, than you wouldn’t feel the need to come out so soon.” He ordered his young student.

 

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes but Guy didn’t seem to notice. Guy huffed out a breath and shot a halfhearted smirk to the other sensei.

 

“Okay," He raised his hand dramatically, "I guess it’s time I come clean!”

 

Everyone waited with looks of annoyance on their faces.

 

“You see, I may have the smallest tiniest weakness in lying, very tiny though, of course. So when I was telling the troops about having the weekend off, my observant team started asking very good questions that I had not planned to answer. I may have let slip that we were working on a new project together with other students and maybe a small piece about the new equipment.” He winced at the sharp intake of breath from around the room.

 

Asuma shook his head while Kurenai attempted to reprimand Guy for being a loud mouthed idiot.

 

Kakashi looked to Tenten slightly impressed. “Soo? I’m guessing you figured some of this out?” he raised his one uncovered eyebrow.

 

Tenten Shrunk back slightly, but then straightened her back after a moment and said furiously, “Yes I did!….Well a little of it anyway.” She shrugged about the last part.

 

“I’m guessing you shared this information?” Kakashi stated plainly already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes” came her short reply.

 

“To your team I presume” again Kakashi prepared himself for the same sort of reply.

 

“No Sensei Hatake, It was with Ninja Sakura Haruno and Ninja Ino Yamanaka.” She said this very stiffly. “We were having a free day, and the puzzle pecies kind of clicked when I heard they were off duty also.” Tenten grew in confidence as she continued to speak.

 

Kakashi was quite shocked by this, he had no idea that Tenten was friends with the Two girlish rivals.

 

“Very well, is that all who you informed of your discovery?” he asked wanting clarification.

 

“Yes sensei Hatake.” She said automatically.

 

Kakashi scowled slightly, “Call me Kakashi.” He said with a smile, she seemed a bit reluctant, “Call me Kakashi sensei at least, I don’t do that formal crap.” She still swallowed hard and looked questioningly at the man still. He huffed very loud showing the girl his unhappiness with the situation, and scratched his neck. After a moment he spoke, “I’ll call you Tenten if you call me Kakashi, capisce?”

 

She nodded approvingly, Man this girl is stubborn!

 

She shrugged and went to stand next to her sensei who was still being yelled at.

 

“Hey? Everyone” Kakashi said to get their attention, “We can work with this.”

 

Everyone was watching him now and Kakashi really would have appreciated a little less spotlight, but he continued his speech after receiving an encouraging smile from Asuma.

 

“We’ll make it a contest. We’ll start the “thing” now….at least for us anyway. Whoever knows their students best will-

 

“-Will be able to find them first, I get it” Asuma finished. “Yeah I’m up for it, but if I find my students first, you got to buy me beer.” He smiled wide, “that goes for both of ya” Asuma said pointing at both Guy and Kakashi.

 

Guy immediately became excited, “YES!!” he fist pumped the air,“If I win Kakashi will have to let me choose all our challenges for the next month! But if I do most unlikely lose. Mmm…I will act as if my foot is gone for the next two weeks so I will understand what my enduring student Lee is going through!” Guy shouted with determination.

 

Kurenai laughed, “Fine, make your bets boy’s but I’m sure to win anyway.” She blew a kiss to Asuma and Substitution jutsued away.

 

Everyone’s eyes grew wide. Kakashi immediately looked at Asuma trying to get an explanation, but he just shrugged, “You never want to challenge that woman. We better get going if we want any chance of winning.” He said while chewing on his cigarette.

 

Kakashi just shrugged, That is exactly the reason why he didn’t date.

 

Guy on the other hand was sputtering excuses to Tenten who wasn’t at all shocked about the flirtatious behavior between Kurenai and Asuma, though her sensei was trying to cover the scene up anyway.

 

“Uh, Guy how long did you have Tenten in that vase?” Asuma said blushing fiercely, Guy turned toward Tenten in horror.

 

“You didn’t see, uh…..” Guy began pointing the spot Kurenai was and then to Asuma. He then began a kissing motion with his lips. “Right?” Guy asked desperately.

 

Tenten also blushed lightly. For being so young, she composed herself pretty well in Kakashi’s opinion. “Well yes, if you’re referring to the small make-out scene between the two of them.”

 

Kakashi didn’t even stay to see their reaction. He shook his head and waved to Asuma, he then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Next time Suma, I would be more careful. Just think what the young one would have seen if me and Guy didn’t come in and stop you.” he smirked at the beat red face of his friend and the Horrifically high voice of Guy who was now shouting about ruining Tenten’s youth.

 

He flashed out prepared to win the bet and find his team the fastest.

 

Now, it’s just a matter of where to start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So, I would love to know what you guys think of the new characters I brought in. I've had this story planned for a while, and am trying my best to establish the characters. I want them to have good and bad qualities, be more than just boxed characters, so I hope that somewhat came across. Thanks to anyone who is reading this story, you have all my appreciation.


	6. Tsukamaeta!:

A dark overcast hung throughout Konaha all Sunday morning. It was if the world itself was still mournful after the Hokage’s fall. It was another crisp day among many yet to come of the coming fall.

 

Sasuke had made way his back to the training grounds very unsure of himself. He wanted to believe he had made the right decision in going, but he couldn’t stop the twisting foreboding in his stomach. He had thrown on his regular training gear; a simple black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and some white shorts. The raven made sure to get his kunai pouch and wrap it around his calf before he wrapped his right wrist in bandages like he always did, afterward he set off to meet the Huga girl.

 

He grabbed his strange yellow melon that he had stolen the day before as he walked out of his apartment. Sasuke had forgotten to eat it because he was so shocked about the whole Huga situation. 

 

Only when he got out of his dangerous living district did he let his mind wonder. Not too surprisingly, he found himself thinking back to a couple nights before at the banquet. He twitched slightly at the memory of all the guests just believing he was the cause of destruction. Their looks of disgust and accusation marred his haunted mind. Usually the strange looks didn’t bother Sasuke. He was used to them, he had been given them ever sense…well forever actually. He wasn’t exaggerating either, it was a known fact that the village didn’t hold much content for the powerful clan and they hadn’t changed their minds in the time from the massacre. What shocked and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, hurt Sasuke, was how all the rookies seemed to believe he was behind it too. He wasn’t the most -friendly with them, but it still surprised him that after all the rookies had been through, and how young they were, that the old ways of the Uchiha had still been instilled into their minds. It wasn’t logical at all for them to believe in such unlikely and more so un-fact based accusation. How could have he made such a large amount of chaos by himself. He understood the villages distrust in him, just looking at his family was enough to prove that it was justified, but he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that after all this time, they still felt it okay to blame even something as drastic as an entire banquet’s destruction on himself; a thirteen year old. It should have been unbelievable to anyone with any common sense and it should have infuriated Sasuke. He had fought for the village and protected it many times….But the guilt and confusion that had been eating Sasuke’s mind since he was young was resurfaced in the point of his mistakes and he felt like somehow maybe it was his fault. 

 

Sasuke although knowing that it was wrong, let the village walk over him. Something inside of him told him that he deserved it so he never fought back from Konaha’s mistreatment of him. He felt he deserved the harsh treatment even more so recently after the Hokage’s death. He didn’t feel like he had stayed true to his promise to the hidden leaf and was prepared to take punishment for it. He hadn’t protected the village; he had ruined it and put everyone in danger. The Hokage would still be alive if it wasn’t for him. If he would just willingly go to the sound then Orochimaru wouldn’t have any need to attack the village. Sasuke reasoned that there wasn’t anyone really attaching him to the village, but he still didn’t want to go. He hated to admit it but he feared the sound. He despised that a small part of him was a little tempted to leave the leaf village anyway though. He was entirely confused, he didn’t know what to do or where to go. It could easily be one way or the other, something just had to tempt him the wrong way. He couldn’t deny that he wanted revenge and justice for his clan, and the only way he knew how to do that was to find Itachi. Most people saw him as obsessively one minded about wanting to kill his brother, but if he was honest with himself he didn’t think he could. Not just because of the power difference but because he was his last bit of living family. Now, that didn’t stop Sasuke’s pain and feeling of betrayal he had towards his brother, but what Sasuke really wanted was to know the truth. He craved the knowledge of the reason behind Itachi’s actions. They never made sense to Sasuke no matter how hard he tried to figure out the reason behind them. Sasuke knew his brother, he would be willing to bet his life that he knew him beter than any other person, but that night....

 

It just wasn't right, that wasn't his Itachi. The Itachi he knew would have never done something so thoughtless, let alone cruel. He wanted to know the real reason Itachi did what he had done. But fear wound its way up Sasuke throat every time he thought about the answer. What if Itachi had a good reason for what he had done, but what if he had been lying the whole time, trying to get under Sasuke so he could break him just a little bit more. What if he wasn't the Itachi, Sasuke thought he knew. Sasuke didn't know if he would survive a truth like that, although he had been preparing ever since that night, to face a truth such as that.

 

Sasuke knew he needed to be stronger if he wanted to ever be close to ready to confront his older brother without his own immediate demise. Some of what Orochimaru said made sense to Sasuke. It had been 6 years since the massacre and he wasn’t even close to being strong enough. Orochimaru had offered him a fast way to power and Sasuke wished he didn’t feel so tempted by his desire to just give up fighting and go to him. Finding out the truth, knowing the knowledge behind why his brother would have done something so unlike him would bring peace to his young mind or so he thought.

 

Sasuke was too far in despair to think rationally, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn’t just hand himself over to that slimy snake. If he did, Orochimaru would take his power and body and use it against the world. Sasuke thought about the possibility of him taking the man on, but he knew it was most likely impossible, especially at the level he was at. He growled out loud; he needed to get stronger and not just physically, but mentally too. He felt like throwing up at the realization that he would have to kill someday. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to be leveled with his older brother Itachi. 

 

Sasuke stopped his thoughts, he practically stopped walking all together, now moving in a slight stumble. No! Not right now, he needs… no he can’t….it’s too painful…

 

He brushed away his line of thoughts and finalized that he couldn’t go to Sound because he couldn’t let the Hokage’s death be meaningless. There, now it felt like the choice was taken from him. 

 

He still didn’t know how to feel about everything, but for now, he was just going to try and clear his mind and take everything one step at a time. He knew he would become overwhelmed if he thought too much about everything wrong in the world, so he decided to focus on his first task in mind.

 

Upon arriving at the grounds, Sasuke’s brain tingled. With what? He wasn’t quite sure, he couldn’t tell if it was nerves or excitement or just plain unease, but he just told himself that he was tired.

 

He spotted the Huga from the entrance of the training grounds. He could see the back of her head from far back within the simple grounds in which they had trained the day before. Sasuke walked briskly through the entrance gates and just followed his line of sight to the girl.

 

He stopped when he was about ten feet away. By now, the girl had spotted him and stood straight in front of Sasuke. Her eyes were wide and Sasuke could tell she was kind of surprised to see him there.

 

Sasuke took a deep breath and made sure to get his mind comfortable with her strange unrecognizable aura before moving closer.

 

He knew he needed to say something because he was almost positive if he stared at her again, like he had before, she would most likely blow up.

 

Now, most people would know that Sasuke isn’t much of a social light, but he knew how to be polite when he wanted to aslo. He mentally rolled his eyes, he better, after all those years with his father’s Uchiha meetings.

 

He pushed a hand through his spiky hair that he had completely forgotten to wash and tried to ease the tension. “So uh," He squinted toward her because behind the girl the sun was slightly pushed out from behind a cloud, momentarily blinding Sasuke. “Uh well, I know neither of us are much of social butterflies, so I’m not too good at this sort of thing,” he scratched the back of his head, Well that sounded stupid, way to go Mr. Obvious. 

 

“I’m going to train here again?” Sasuke mentally slapped himself but then held his breath to see what her response would be. It only occurred just recently to him that she hadn’t specifically asked him to train with her. She had only stated that she would be there training today. Sasuke didn’t know what that meant, and didn’t know what to do. He had been so worried about her even being at the training grounds, it didn’t cross his mind of what he would do once they both were there.

 

The girl’s eyes never left the dark ones of Sasuke’s. She thought he might be trying to scorn her with his stare, but after no farther words were exchanged, she realized that he was simply looking at her, possibly waiting for an answer to his statement. She felt strange about that, most people didn’t wait for her to try and say something. They usually just took her silence or squeaks for an answer, but Sasuke seemed entirely content with waiting for her. She didn’t like being rushed when put under pressure, she really just needed practice talking to people too. Besides Neji, there weren’t many kids around her growing up. Neji was never one who had a lot of patience and he didn’t particularly like talking too much, it didn’t stop them from having a good time together, but he did limit her conversation skills. Her father and mother both held conversations with her but she often stuttered when in front of them and her father’s reprimanding never seemed to help. As of recently, the girl had been getting better though, she felt sort of good about the path she was on. Being put on a genin team had been the best thing her father had ever done for her. 

 

Although Kiba and Shino made her feel welcome, the doggish boy talked a lot so she didn’t have a chance to speak often. Shino took charge of their team when they trained or when on missions so she didn’t get much practice then either, but she told herself it was for the best because she was still getting to hang around other kids and experience what it was like to be a ninja without possibly ruining everything with her less then helpful shyness. She didn’t particularly dream of being a ninja but she wanted to show her parents that they should be proud of her or at least could be because she was at least trying her best.

 

She nodded her head softly in Sasuke’s direction, and was about to turn to go train when a puff of smoke sounded as a woman appeared in front of both Sasuke and the girl.

 

Sasuke and the Huga stared wide eyed by the unexpected visitor.

 

Sasuke let his shock show only momentarily on his face before he recognized the woman and put on his Uchiha mask. The woman before him stood proudly but not unkindly. She held an aura of confidence about her as she smiled at her student.

 

“Eeek! Kurenai Sensei!” The Huga girl all but screeched and bowed lowly to show respect to her superior. So that’s her name, Sasuke noted it so he could remember from now on.

 

Sasuke followed suit by bowing his head but not saying anything. He wasn’t even sure if the woman noticed his presence.

 

“Dear, there is no need to be so formal every time you see me. I know it’s what you’re taught but I’m more like a teacher than someone above you.” Kurenai stated understandingly.

 

The younger of the two women nodded her head and hardened her gaze. Sasuke was slightly amused by the change of attitude. Watching the student and sensei interact was quite different but also interesting and so he continued silently. The white eyed girl seemed to be different in front of Kurenai, she didn’t act like she did when they were training the day before. She wasn’t relaxed but hardened and cold almost. Sasuke wondered if this was her alternative to being shy. He didn’t quite think it was much better than her nervous attitude, at least she seemed human when she was shy.

 

Her aura didn’t change though, so she must have still been feeling like she normally did but wasn’t showing it to come across as braver. It impressed Sasuke that she could mask her emotions so well, but he found himself not wanting her to. It disturbed him for some reason, especially that it seemed perfectly normal to her sensei. She didn’t squeak or stutter (although she didn’t say much) throughout the rest of their conversation.

 

Sasuke was very confused after watching the exchange, Kurenai was apparently ‘abducting’ her student and she was no longer having the day off, Kurenai had said a whole lot of other crap about beating the others and finding the rotten dog and bug who is hiding from her too. She also mentioned something about a bet but it was not very thorough. Sasuke wondered if the Huga girl understood any of it either, one look at her scrunched white eyes and he knew she was as confused as him.

 

He noticed that the girl didn’t interrupt Kurenai in her strange half explanation. She stayed silent while Kurenai ranted on. Sasuke wondered if the black haired woman knew she was just confusing them or not. Another good five minutes later and Kurenai now looking intently at her student, Sasuke still hadn’t a clue of what was going on. He wanted to ask and it looked like the girl beside him wanted to too, but they both remained silent. Sasuke felt bad for the Huga, she didn’t even feel comfortable enough to speak freely to her sensei. Sasuke saw Kurenai start to take the Huga’s hand and prepare to substitution without her student even knowing where they were going. Had she said where they were going, No he was listening the whole time! Sasuke hardened his gaze and squared his shoulders, well might as well…

 

“Miss Kurenai sensei? I know it’s none of my business but may I ask where you’re taking her?” Sasuke asked firmly but formally too. He felt really stupid about not being able to use her name, but he made a mental note to ask Naruto about it…..Maybe he would ask Sakura instead….Wait, Maybe he would ask Kakashi…..Actually Maybe he would go look her up in a history book about the Huga’s family tree. Yeah that’s the right choice.

 

Kurenai’s eyes widened comically and she whipped her head towards Sasuke. She stood shocked for a couple of awkward seconds before closing her gaping mouth and regaining control of herself.

 

Okay so apparently she didn’t notice him when she substitutioned in.

 

Kurenai blinked and turned back to her student. “I’m sorry did I not say where we are going?”

 

The white eyed girl looked incredulously at Sasuke and then focused her gaze on her sensei. She looked back at Sasuke who gave a quirk of his eyebrow and a small smirk at her. He remembered the day before when he had challenged her that she had become more relaxed and open too, he wanted her to act the same way now, but it was beyond him as to why.

 

The Huga looked back at Kurenai who was now talking again because she had not waited for a response. Sasuke deflated but listened intently to the explanation. No wonder she’s so shy, no one ever gives her a chance. Sasuke knew that Kurenai wasn’t meaning too, it was just natural with her controlling attitude but he still felt a little peeved about it.

 

“Well, dear, you see I can’t really give you the whole story but soon, all thanks to Guy you will know.” She rolled her eyes fondly at the thought of her old friend and then continued, “Your break from training is ending early, I’m sorry I should have explained. We have a meeting at the academy right now and we want to be the first one’s there.” Well, that wasn’t exactly what Sauske had in mind. He started thinking of possibilities of why they also had a break from ninja responsibilities too. He soon came to the conclusion that he might be getting a visit from Kakashi to attend this “meeting” also.

 

He was now lost in thought, but he was brought back to earth when he noticed Kurenai whispering to her student. She side glanced at Sasuke, and smirked, Sasuke strained his ears to hear what was said, but it was far too quiet for him to hear.

 

“Whispering about others is really quite rude.” He said with a roll of his eyes, Kurenai just continued to smile. She put a stray piece of her student’s hair out of the Huga’s face and smiled fondly at her.

 

Sasuke glared, he didn’t like to be ignored. He twitched his lip and crossed his arms leaning so his hip was sticking out.

 

Kurenai giggled! She actually giggled at him, and Sasuke felt his face heat up, she tilted her head at him, “You two will have to reschedule your little training date, I’m sorry to take you partner Young Uchiha.” She looked happy but also sincere about what she said.

 

Sasuke’s jaw practically dropped. The Huga girl started to sputter incoherently and Sasuke could only catch a couple of “K-k-kurenai sensei!”

 

Kurenai then straightened up abruptly. “Damn it, come on dear, we need to move quickly if we have any chance at placing second.” She looked irritated as she looked passed Sasuke to something behind him, “It looks like Sasuke already has a visitor.” She huffed, and then took hold of her student’s hand whose eyes were focused now upon what Kurenai seemed to be angry about.

 

Sasuke whirled around because he didn’t like not being in the loop. He heard a puff of smoke behind him, and he knew that both Kurenai and the Huga had substitioned away.

 

He ignored the fact that he was irritated and focused on figuring out what made the female sensei mad.

 

He squinted into the distance and about 20ft away was his team. He wasn’t actually too surprised to see them there. The puzzle pieces had started clicking together in the raven’s head, and he figured that the strange meeting, the weekend off from training, and even Kakashi’s strange attitude, had something to do with the other rookies and their sensei.

 

Sasuke walked calmly over to the smirking white haired man. He hadn’t noticed, but as he got closer he could get a better look at the amusing scene before him. Kakashi stood with a squinted eye and a hand scratching the back of his head, in his left arm was Naruto hanging in the loop he made from his armpit to wrist, and Sakura was barely visible, peeking her head out from behind her sensei

 

Sasuke would have chuckled if his mind wasn’t in dire need of an explanation. He strode the rest of the way over until he was standing right in front of Kakashi and Naruto’s head was just below his.

 

“PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!” Naruto shouted at his sensei. Sasuke scrunched his face and grabbed his ears. 

 

Man, how do I always forget how loud he is!

 

Kakashi glared at nothing and lifted his arm, leaving the blond idiot to fall on his face. Sasuke didn’t resist laughing at that, but helped the grumbling demon into a standing position anyway.

 

“Kakashi sensei, that wasn’t very nice.” Sakura stated giving the sheepishly smiling man a withering look.

 

Kakashi ignored her comment and looked at Sasuke. “We need to get to the academy, come on.” He turned and started walking away.

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he realized that his sensei was still going to refuse to tell them anything. He looked around and wondered only for the briefest of seconds why Kakashi wasn’t just substituting to the school, then he remembered that Kakashi could only use that Jutsu on two people at a time. It also took much chakra and energy so Sasuke didn’t ask and followed the man despite his anger. He wished Kakashi would teach their team to substitution, but when he convinced Naruto to ask, their sensei just said they “weren’t ready”, whatever that was supposed to mean.

 

Before they could begin their journey to the academy, Naruto stomped his foot on the ground.

 

“Kakashi! I want to know what we’re doing, You can’t just pop in, pick me up, and take me away from my home, especially when I have guests over.” Naruto scrunched his face up in a sort of pout. “I’m not leaving until you explain this to me like you did Sakura.”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up behind Naruto and hit him with a chakra filled fingertip in the spine. Naruto whimpered and glared at Sasuke as he fell forward and rubbed his back.

 

“When I become Hokage, I’m putting you both in jail. You…. he said pointing at Kakashi, “for kidnapping, and you…He pointed to Sasuke, “for teammate abuse.” At this statement everyone laughed.

 

But Sakura stopped to defend herself, “Just for the record, Kakashi sensei didn’t explain anything to me, I figured it out…..well sort of…” she trailed off.

 

Kakashi smiled at that, “Yes I talked to Tenten-chan about your little Kunoichi meeting.” He raised in eyebrow, daring Sakura to correct him, of course his response was met with silence besides the mumble of “Don’t call her “Chan” it’s kind of creepy.” He continued without acknowledgment. “You have to understand Naruto, that I can’t explain this to you yet. And no, I don’t want any childish complaints.” Kakashi said before his team could retort, “I really don’t feel like talking about this but here’s the deal. Sakura and her friends found out some information and now your leave as ninja has ended early, okay?” All three students nodded in understanding, Sakura a little guiltily.

 

“I’m sure we’re going to talk about this plenty when we make it to the academy so can we please not talk about it right now.” He said. Sasuke had never heard his sensei sound so desperate. Sasuke scowled and started to walk towards the academy.

 

Silence was not found as Sasuke had hoped on the walk over to the school. Naruto had started immediately ranting about something or another to Sakura. Sasuke made sure to stay a little ahead of his teammates, he was not happy with Kakashi’s attitude since a couple days ago and was beginning to worry.

 

Kakashi watched his teammates and frowned when he noticed that the Uchiha on his team was distant from the others. Like it should surprise him, Sasuke looked lost in thought in his opinion and Kakashi wondered what could have possibly been going through his head. He reminded him so much of himself it was scary, but even though he was so much like him, he didn’t know what he should do for his young student.

 

Sasuke turned his head to his right side when he felt Kakashi’s Confusing presence creep up on him. Kakashi was now striding along with Sasuke, and neither had spoken yet since the sensei’s small outburst…Sasuke fidgeted his hands, for some reason he felt as if Kakashi was angry with him, or somehow he was the cause of his bad mood. The young Uchiha tried his best to refrain from glancing over at his sensei every other minute but he couldn’t help it. He started twisting his fingers together, something he had picked up at a young age when he was nervous or uncomfortable. Sasuke was the first to break the silence. “Look, I’m sorry…

 

“It’s not your fault.” Kakashi stated towards the air, cutting off Sasuke, but Sasuke knew it was directed at him. 

 

Sasuke was going to apologize for not acting as one of the team because he knew that Kakashi always prided himself in being a very family like team. He wasn’t expecting Kakashi to tell him it wasn’t his fault.

 

Sasuke looked questioningly at Kakashi who just continued to speak “If you only ever believe one thing I say to you, make sure it’s this. None of what’s happened is anyone’s own fault. Please trust me when I tell you, that you are not alone Sasuke and you don’t have to take responsibility for everything just because you think you can. You’re only thirteen Sasuke, sometimes you need to just let yourself be your own age.” He looked directly at Sasuke’s eyes as he said this, while Sasuke tried his best to keep his eyes on the ground, he didn’t feel as if he could meet his sensei’s kind gaze at the moment. Like he didn't deserve it.

 

Kakashi lifted Sasuke’s chin and smiled, “Sooo I was wondering about what you were doing hanging out with the archrival of the Uchiha clan?” Kakashi said with an amused raised eyebrow.

 

Sasuke was confused at first but then understood what the man was referring to. He was talking about him being around the Huga and her sensei, he wondered how much of the scene Kakashi had seen and blushed the lightest shade of pink before he glared at his sensei, “Personally I don’t think it’s any of your business, but if you must know, we just happened to be at the same place at the same time.” 

 

He smirked at his sensei, and before Kakashi could retort, Sasuke looked behind him at his two teammates.

 

“Naruto? Tch, What do you think your wearing?”

 

“Whatever do you mean Teme?” Naruto asked sweetly.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Like you don’t know, Dobe."

 

Kakashi looked back with squinted eyes and they widened slightly when he took a really good look at Naruto. Sasuke guessed that, that was the first time he really looked at the blond today.

 

Kakashi raised both his eyebrows; Naruto huffed, “It should really be obvious….” He waited for a response but was met with confused eye brows so he begrudgingly explained.

 

“This," he said, pointing to the top of his head where a furry cat ear head band was placed, “was because the bastard Shikamaru, decided to use a Kitsune repellent on me, and so I had to where these THE WHOLE ENTIRE GAME!” by the end of his sentence he had gotten very excited and angry at what it seemed Shikamaru had done to him.

 

Sasuke looked confused, what was he talk…Oooh, it must be part of his game he was playing in the forest with the other rookies! Wait, that means they had spent the entire weekend at Naruto’s house…Hmph.

 

Kakashi looked amused and Sakura was slightly embarrassed for Naruto, “Really? How long have you been wearing those?” she asked slightly desperate.

 

Naruto didn’t answer because he was listening to Sasuke’s next question. “What’s with the weird huge cape then?” Sasuke inquired skeptically.

 

“Obviously, it makes me look just like my favorite character, and frankly I look really cool wearing it.” Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

 

Sasuke shook his head and then he shot up in realization. “Kakashi sensei, does that mean you just flashed to the forest and picked Naruto up and left, that mean his friends don’t even know he’s gone? Right?” he almost covered his mouth when he remembered that no one knew that he had went over to Naruto’s house yesterday, but none of his three teammates seemed to catch his slip up.

 

Kakashi just smiled and giggled like he didn’t mean to create this delima, but he so unmistakably did.

 

Sakura then also scrunched her face in confusion, “The one thing I don’t quite understand, is how you knew where we all were?”

 

Kakashi’s smile grew wider, “Your my team.” he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s my job to know.” With that, he sped off faster than his students and all three genin knew the conversation was over.

 

__

 

Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as their team approached the academy. Sasuke hadn’t been there for almost six months, and it almost seemed that nothing had changed. It disturbed the young Uchiha how familiar everything was. The last time he had been to the school was when he was chosen to be put on team 7. The cherry blossoms had been in bloom then and they weren’t anymore. Now, the petals were scattering around the trees and onto the pavement. The wind continuously hit the fragile trees and flew more small pink petals to the ground. Around the school was many maple trees that were all turning the lightest shade of gold and some were even a crisp red. 

 

Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible about it “meaning the end of his warm weather.” The beginning of October was setting in and the effect was taking its place in all the landscape around Konaha.

 

They walked through the halls of the school in silence, it was strange, but the familiar feel of school must have affected the whole team.

 

Naruto was looking around silently which was a dead give-away that he was uncomfortable, Sasuke wondered if it was because he had barely made it passed the end of the year exams last May. Sakura, who had passed with flying colors, looked much happier than Naruto. She was inspecting the school all around from floor to ceiling curiously. Sasuke figured that she was thinking about cleaning the place, she always seemed to be obsessive and probably wished for the opportunity to fix the school. Sasuke had to agree that the academy did need an upgrade. Some of the walls were peeling and the whole concept wasn’t only traditional but old fashioned. The interior concept definitely needed improvement also. Sasuke couldn’t quite figure out the style the architect was going for, It was bordering a plain look. Everything was either made of pine wood or painted an ugly maroon. Now, Sasuke was no master of design, but he was almost positive that those colors clashed. Colors aside, Sasuke still didn’t like the school. He thought the teaching processes could be improved greatly and he wanted a less biased thinking on how they passed children onto becoming ninja. He thought they should prepare the students more for survival and maybe wait to send them off into the ninja world until they were a little older. 

 

Sasuke looked at his teammates and still saw someone who wasn’t ready to hurt people. He didn’t know if Sakura would ever be an assassin ninja, but he knew that neither Sakura nor Naruto were either ready to truly hurt someone. Sometimes ninja have to make hard decisions and he didn’t know if Naruto would choose the way Konaha would want him to.

 

Written tests never once had helped in on the field so far. Where were the tests telling you what plants were poisonous or what do if one of your teammates gets injured? He had run into very similar problems out on the field and had known what to do, only because he had taught himself, but what if it was someone else? 

 

One of the team’s first missions was a simple C rank. The task was to find a Rainbow Emerald Fish, in the Great Sea. It was located on the border of the leaf Village. Kakashi and Sakura had been under the deck because Sakura had gotten sea sick, which left Naruto and Sasuke to find the fish. Naruto had gotten careless and was jumping around the side of the boat. He had ended up falling off and almost drowning in the waves because the weather wasn’t at its best and the waves were huge, but as ninja they were told to always finish the mission because it was more important than their safety. Naruto had sunk like a rock and chocked on a whole lot of water. Sasuke jumped into the water and almost drowned himself because the waves were huge. Despite being good in water technic, Sasuke couldn’t fight the waves, if Kakashi wouldn’t have come to help Sasuke drag Naruto to the top of the water, they both probably would have died. 

 

That was the kind of thing they should have been teaching the students of Konaha. Immediately after that trip Sasuke went to the book store and read a whole lot on CPR and water survival. The academy should have taught the young ninja to deal with even natural situations of peril, it only made sense.

 

Sasuke snapped from his thoughts when he was tapped on the shoulder and pushed into the Homeroom.

 

The classroom was just how he remembered it, large and boring. Naruto immediately started panicking.

 

“Oh no! Not this dreaded classroom again! Kakashi sensei, you’re not going to make us take written tests, right?” Naruto asked looking around the room for an escape chaotically.

 

Kakashi only smirked at his student and Naruto took that as a sign to run. He made a quick route over to the window and started attempting to pry it open. It was obvious that Kakashi was just messing with the poor boy but no one felt obliged to tell him that.

 

“It’s okay Sakura, I’ll find us a way out. We may have to leave the bastard but he’ll take one for the team.” he whispered over to Sakura but everyone in the room could hear it. He started insanely banging on the glass window, “LET ME OUT PLEASE!!!” Kakashi walked slowly over towards his student as Naruto continued to wail in horror. There sensei pulled the flailing blond from the window and set him on the ground next to the rest of his team.

 

Sasuke opened his mouth to poke fun at the boy, but someone was already speaking.

 

“How Troublesome. If Naruto is right about the test thing, I’m out of here too.”

 

Sasuke snapped his head to the back of the classroom, what he saw shouldn’t have surprised him but he couldn’t help the small widening of his eyes at the three students and their sensei already in the room.

 

Kakashi's face held a lot of emotions in the couple seconds it took for him to notice the other team. He noticeably gawked in horror and then scowled playfully at his friend Asuma, “How many drinks did you say I would owe you again?” Sasuke didn’t quite know what that statement meant, but no one bothered to explain it to him.

 

Both Sakura and Naruto immediately after realizing that team ‘InoShikaCho’ was there, ran towards their friends in excitement.

 

“So this is where you guys disappeared too when I was searching for you in the forest!” Naruto yelled in realization.

 

“Yeah, Asuma called us, so we had to leave real quick. We wouldn’t have left so abruptly if we would have known it wasn’t an emergency.” Choji stated somewhat irritated at his sensei.

 

Ino smiled at Sakura in a very girlish knowing way. They both knew somewhat of what they were here for so they felt pretty good about themselves at the moment.

 

Sasuke stayed where he was at the front of the class, he wasn’t standing next to either sensei who were now conversing about a bet and how upset Kurenia and Guy will be when they found they had lost. Ino and Sakura were both giggling about something that was obviously directed at Asuma. The blond idiot and Choji were both animatedly talking about their weekend, bragging about their awesome moves and something about Neji going down next time. Shikamaru was surprisingly off to the side, but still slightly listening with an amused but bored face.

 

All Sasuke could think was, What the hell have I been pulled into.

 

Too soon for Sauske’s liking the sound of someone subsitutioning met his ears. He turned to the side and saw a fuming man standing beside a young girl with two identical hair buns. Sasuke knew Guy sensei to be a very energetic and friendly man but looking at him now, he began having second thoughts.

 

“Kakashi!” Guy shouted with anger and irritation lacing his voice.

 

“Yes, old friend?” Kakashi asked with false sweetness.

 

Only a huge puff of frustrated air left Guy’s lips. All conversations that were going on in the room had stopped and everyone was watching the scene of the two rivals. Naruto huffed, “Are you ever going to explain why we are all here!?” it was random but the quite obvious murmurs of agreement from the other rookies was a sure sign that everyone was getting quite impatient.

 

Guy’s eyes widened when he saw Naruto and ran over towards him shouting about untrusting blonds all the way.

 

Sasuke watched as the man stopped in front of the slightly shaken Naruto and held him by his collar of his jacket, lifting him off the ground a couple inches.

 

“Uh..W-what are you d-doing!?” Naruto stuttered.

 

Guy’s face held a look of utter hopelessness as he held Naruto like his life depended on it.

 

“Oh youthful soul, how could you lure my students away from me? I’ve looked everywhere for my two teammates and from what I’ve heard from Tenten they were with you!” Guy explained sorrowfully.

 

Before Naruto could even begin to answer Guy sensei, he went on with his monologue. “You see young amigo, I searched along with my favorite female student to find the ever determined Lee and Neji. I looked in both of their favorite places thoroughly and came up empty handed. I don’t understand! They never leave the training grounds and the Huga clan village, but they just seemed to disappear off the face of the earth!!” Guy was obviously going into hysterics so Naruto took his chance to explain the situation to the man.

 

“Let me go already, I’ll tell you where they are, okay?”

 

“Really?” Guy asked astonished, “I thought I was going to have to punch the answer out of you, Mmm…. explain you feign!”

 

Naruto being the helpful person he was, decided to ignore the threat and occupy his own curiosity.

 

“Did you really only check at the training grounds and the Huga village…….Well no wonder you didn’t find them!”

 

Guy sensei started to shake in furry at having been ignored and Naruto was just beginning to take pleasure in the power he held over the Jounin when Kakashi decided to enter the conversation.

 

“There in the forest next to Naruto’s home, you’ll find them wondering around the east side.”

 

With that, Guy dropped Naruto to the ground and flashed out of the room, presumably to the forest at his home.

 

Sasuke ignored the blond idiot complain to their sensei about ruining his fun, and focused on thinking of reasons why all the rookie teams seemed to be gathered there.

 

He stood in the corner with his arms crossed. All the different emotions and auras in the room were starting to overwhelm him and he didn’t know exactly what to do. He started by breathing deeply and trying to focus on one person’s aura instead of all of them. He looked around and tried to focus on Kakashi but Naruto’s was much to close and bright to block out. Sakura was more heated than usual because it seemed as if she was fighting with Ino. Tenten looked irritated as Choji tried to explain something to the girl but Sasuke couldn’t catch what it was. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice as the calming wave of a cool and yet harsh aura washed over him.

 

Sasuke felt his heart beat even and his mind start to feel lighter. He quirked his head to his side to see Shikamaru leaning against the wall in a contemplative way, Sasuke wasn’t surprised because he remembered the ninja’s aura from a couple nights ago.

 

Shikamaru grunted in acknowledgment to the raven. It was strange to Sasuke, it seemed like Shikamaru knew he needed his calming aura. Comfortable silence passed between the two as they watched their chaotic companions in slight amusement. Sasuke was racking his brain for answers and wondered if Shikamaru had any himself. He plucked up his courage and forced his mouth open.

 

“This has all been pretty convenient, all of us being here? I still can’t put my finger on what this is all about, but it’s obvious it involves all the rookies.” He said with an eye shift towards the lazy ninja. Shikamaru yawned and raised his eyebrows at Sasuke. The raven inwardly sighed, he should have known better than to try and socialize.

 

“Mm..” Sasuke whipped his head towards Shikamaru and then scolded himself for looking so eager. Shikamaru either didn’t notice or didn’t bother in making a point. Shikamaru licked his lips, “I didn’t know we were having a meeting until we arrived at the academy. Asuma messaged us through my earing and I assumed it was some kind of emergency but then I realized he just wanted us here fast to win some kind of bet….Its rather troublesome, really.”

 

Sasuke ‘Hn’ with mastered practice. Shikamaru added after a beat, “Ino won’t tell me what she has supposedly figured out, I’ve been gone at Naruto’s all weekend, I haven’t been able to gather any information.” He shrugged but he had a crease on his forhead that showed he was in dismay. After a couple of seconds Sasuke finally spoke, “Mmm…You think it could be a new form of training that they all want us to use, or maybe we’re going to be selected from for a mission?” Sasuke asked with confusion.

 

Shikamaru nodded in approval to his guesses and smirked as he watched his friends be idiots. The amusement faded from his eyes though and he looked over at the young Uchiha. Very quietly he spoke, so quietly Sasuke wasn’t even sure he heard the lazy ninja. What he thought he asked was a soft “How are you holding up.” but before it could even connect in Sasuke’s mind, another group walked through the doors of the classroom.

 

Kurenai came in first, followed by Shino staring unemotionally ahead, The Huga girl was next, who had her head down, looking anywhere but at the watching eyes of someone, but Sasuke could have sworn he saw her glance towards him and smile, and taking up the rear was Kiba who bounded happily into the room basking in the attention. Sasuke glared hard when Kiba’s eyes noticed his and he growled with anger toward him. He wasn’t sure what Kiba was mad about, but it seemed to only be directed at him. The team separated and floated to their friends or wherever they were comfortable standing. Kiba and Shino walked over to Choji and started whispering while giving small glances over to Sasuke, but the raven assumed that it was all in his head.

 

“Well that’s all the rookies then.” Shikamaru said shrugging.

 

“Your point?” Sasuke asked not unkindly but curiously.

 

Shikamaru looked at the ceiling and didn’t elaborate on his thoughts, which was okay with Sasuke. He understood not wanting to speak until you had all your thoughts together, so he gave him some time to thoroughly think through what he was going to say. He decided to continue watching everyone interact with each other, which in theory was actually quite weird but Sasuke had nothing better to do. What fascinated him most was the sensei’s conversation. They didn’t seem to be talking in whispers or planning in some way. They seemed pretty lied back in his opinion, but that wasn’t too unusual for Kakashi. Asuma was openly boasting about arriving at the academy first, while Kurenai practically fumed at him. Kakashi found the whole situation amusing and just settled for openly mocking the two.

 

Shikamaru again started to speak, “I bet this has something to do with a new training method like you said. Look, you can see it on their faces, it doesn’t seem too important.” He said pointing at the sensei. Sasuke smiled lightly it was exactly what he was assessing. “And if you know Ino, and I do, she can’t keep a secret, especially if it’s important. Whatever they found out isn’t too special or she would be too excited to act normally.” Sasuke nodded in understanding.

 

“Yeah, but how do we know they just aren’t missing something?” Sasuke asked.

 

“Well even if they don’t know the whole truth, I don’t think the sensei are going to tell us it. Just think, Asuma told us that Guy accidently spilt the beans on what was happening so they were forced to tell us today. They wouldn’t tell us early if they were going to tell us more than what they found out. I’m sure we're going to be left without some pieces of the puzzle.” Shikamaru finished as Guy flashed back in the room holding Lee by the ear, and Neji standing beside him.

 

Sasuke was amazed by Shikamaru’s logic. He knew he was smart but to come up with that so fast was pretty impressive. He wanted to add onto what he said but he hadn’t come up with any new facts. He deflated mentally but lightened because they were at least getting closer to what was going on.

 

“So what you’re saying is, you think they have some bigger secret than what they’re going to tell us, but they are going to act like they have told us the whole truth?” he asked wrapping his head around what Skikamaru was saying.

 

“Yeah, you got it.” Shikamaru smiled lightly, he was pretty impressed that Sasuke had understood him so clearly, he didn’t even have to truly explain what he meant. He was already figuring it out for himself. Shikamaru started trying to figure out a clever way to weasel the information out of the sensei when Sasuke broke his thoughts. 

 

“We shouldn’t try to ask about it.” the raven said as if reading the pineapple head’s mind. Shikamaru gave him a questioning look so Sasuke went on to explain.

 

“If we do, they will become more on guard and try to hide it more, if we act as if we believe we have all the facts they will be more prone to not pay attention to what they are saying. They are more likely to slip up that way.” Sasuke finished while glancing over at Choji and Kiba who were now both glaring noticeably in his direction.

 

“Good point. We can’t really account for the other rookies, but neither of us will say anything, right?” Shikamaru stated while glaring over at Choji also. Sasuke was confused, the lazy boy was supposed to be best friends with Choji, he wondered if they had gotten into an argument and almost asked but caught his tongue. He knew it wasn’t his place to get into their business, but Shikamaru looked quite upset in Sasuke’s opinion so he tried to get Shika’s mind off whatever he was thinking.

 

“Ugh, Look at Naruto, he’s still wearing those stupid cat ears, How troublesome.” Sasuke said smirking in Naruto’s direction. He remembered that the blond said something about it being Shikamaru’s fault, so it just added to the fun.

 

Shikamaru crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Hn” he grunted and gave a pointed look at Sasuke while smiling like an idiot.

 

Just then, Asuma clapped his hands together and started gathering all the rookies’ attention.

 

“Listen up!” Kakashi called to the rookies, “Group up into your own teams and take a seat in one of the rows please.” He said loudly toward all the students in the room.

 

Asuma nudged Kakashi in the shoulder, “Sit wherever you like guys, it doesn’t matter what team members you sit with, I won’t let the old man over here,” He nodded in the white haired man’s direction, “force you guys to separate.” He mumbled something under his breath which made the former ANBU scowl and probe him with his finger.

 

Kakashi again tried to take charge of the situation by standing in the center of the step up area where the teacher usually would stand.

 

“As you all probably know, I am Kakashi Hatake-

 

“WAIT!! DON’T START WITHOUT ME, PLEASE!!!” Kakashi and everyone’s heads snapped toward the owner of the interruption.

 

Iruka stood panting in the doorway, holding a stack full of folders and different colored paper, all neatly organized. He blushed slightly at all the eyes on him and walked toward the center of the small stage that Kakashi was also standing on.

 

“Sorry, but no one bothered to tell me the date was changed.” He gave pointed glare at all the sensei and they all had guilty smiles.

 

“You’re all lucky I saw Guy-san flash into the forest outside my home. If I had missed the explanation to the students I might have resorted to giving you all detention.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

Iruka wiped the sweat off his forehead from running and turned toward the students who weren’t too surprised with Iruka’s controlling attitude. What they couldn’t believe was what the sensei were doing while the teacher had his back turned to them.

 

All three were glaring at Guy, for it had been his fault yet again for spilling another secret and Kakashi was impersonating Iruka yelling at Asuma. He made sure to add extra sass and even patted Kurenai on the head as if he was praising a student. They all four silently laughed at how accurate the face Kakashi made was. He wasn’t called the copy-cat ninja for nothing.

 

Sasuke was beyond amused, his eyes held a light that it usually didn’t as he watched his sensei smile naturally for the first time in what felt like forever. It had truly only been a couple of days, but it was nice to see Kakashi in better spirits than before.

 

Iruka proceeded to take control of the conversation and restarted the little speech.

 

He cleared his throat loudly, and gestured for everyone to take a seat. Everyone obeyed without question and soon many seats were filled with anxious students. “Hello everyone, we are all sorry for the inconvenience they may have caused you while bringing you here.”

 

He moved down the step to the stage fluently while still talking, “As you know we have gathered all you rookies here today because we wanted to inform you of a small personal mission the 3rd Hokage had given us before he had passed.”

 

“WHAT!?” Naruto yelled from where he was seated next to Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke wondered why they had seated themselves so randomly but continued listening to the conversation.

 

“Naruto! Sit down now, and don’t interrupt people while they’re speaking, it’s very rude.” Iruka said sternly glared at the blond.

 

“Sorry Pops but I was just surprised, no one bothered to tell me the Hokage had given us a mission himself!” Naruto said while putting his head down.

 

Iruka was taken aback by this fact and his face slowly turned red, “Does any of you know even a bit of why you were brought into the academy today?”

 

Three female hands raised reluctantly and Iruka gestured for one of them to continue.

 

Sakura was the one who worked up her courage and decided to speak for all three of them.

 

“Well you see sensei, we only figured out some of this. We first realized that we would all be training together and then only a couple hours ago did we come to the conclusion that it was for the 3rd. We thought it was to honor him though, we had no idea he had planned a mission for all of us.” She finished in one breath not wanting to speak in front of everyone for so long.

 

Iruka nodded his head, “That was very perceptive girls, good job.” Sasuke noticed how the Huga girl was the only one not included in the ‘girls’ that Iruka had said. He could have just said their names, it was like he didn’t even notice the shy girl.

 

“Now again, I apologize because your sensei were supposed to tell you of the mission when they gave you the weekend off, I don’t really know what they were thinking. Anyway you were supposed to have the weekend to think about this and today, which was supposed to be tomorrow, were going to talk about what the mission entitles too.”

 

Sasuke heard a grunt of “How troublesome,” from behind him and smirked. Sasuke now wished he hadn’t decided to sit at the front of the class. He really wanted to see all the student’s reactions.

 

Kakashi decided at this point that he had taken enough of the annoying teacher’s bad attitude. Sasuke was thankful, he agreed that the sensei had been pretty stupid but how many times was he going to say it in one sentence.

 

“Um..Yo,” he put up a peace sign and smiled condescendingly at Iruka. Iruka looked taken aback but Kakashi continued. “Thanks for setting the stage for me, but I think I can take it now.”

 

Iruka begrudgingly stepped form the stage, only because he wasn’t supposed to be in charge of this mission. The Hokage had put the former ANBU as leader and Iruka did not like it, but knew he had to follow through with the 3rd’s last request.

 

“Okay, now that we have that settled, I’d like to finish what I was saying. I am Kakashi Hatake, This is Asuma, Guy and Kurenai sensei for those who don’t know. We were all, as said before, given a mission by the Hokage right before the last fight at the Chunin Exams.” Everyone knew that he meant, before his demise, but no one was too bothered that he didn’t say it aloud.

 

Kakashi had taken on a graver tone and Sasuke thought he looked a lot older like this.

 

“The mission is quite simple, and not what any of you are used to.” Small murmurs broke out through the classroom, and Kakashi rolled his eyes and put up a hand to silence them. Iruka started walking around all the desks and setting out small stacks of color coded paper. Iruka was mumbling about being glad that he had remembered to gather his papers before he ran over. Sasuke started to feel anxious, are they making us sign wavers? The only thing he could come up with was that they were going to be in some kind of life or death situation and had to sign something, but how would that be simple?

 

Iruka slowly but surely made it over to Sasuke who was on the farthest side of the room and ultimately the last person to receive the strange stack of papers.

 

Kakashi started his speech again when it looked as if everyone had their own wad of colorful paper.

 

“The mission is to…did any of you hear that small sound over on that side of the room?” he said questioningly.

 

Most of the students looked over to where Kakashi was talking about, but Sasuke just rolled his eyes. like he would fall for that one.

 

Kakashi jumped from the stage and wondered over to inspect the area while Asuma took his place and rubbed his hands together. Sasuke was trying his best to remain patient. He knew they were playing with them. He was a master at this game and could play just as long, so he waited. Everyone had just started to realize what Kakashi had done when Asuma started to speak.

 

“Anyway…You need help over their Kakashi?” Sasuke began to wonder if they had this whole ordeal planned, but one dark look from Iruka ended to the little game the sensei had been playing.

 

He straightened his clothing and stood up straight. Sasuke began to sift through the pages that Iruka had handed him. Every page looked like it was placed perfectly and accordingly, probably planned by Iruka. Sasuke was shocked and disappointed to find that every page although seemingly planned, was blank. The first page was a pale yellow and it only held one word on the top.

 

‘Welcome’

 

Sasuke looked to the last page and found that every paper was as empty as the one before. He looked around quickly to see similar looks of confusion on all the rookie’s faces. He took a breath of relief at the fact that everyone else was just as lost as him.

 

Everyone decidedly looked to Asuma for an explanation. He looked on solemnly with a kind smile of understanding.

 

“The Hokage was a man who looked to the future and wished for a change, for freedom. He was always a modernized man although holding to tradition. He constantly was trying new things and was seeking a more efficient way for the life of a ninja, one that didn’t hold us shinobi back from our daily lives. Fighting and training was very important to him, but as he grew older he realized he was dreaming of a deeper meaning. At that point, he had just become Hokage and as you all know, treated every one of us like family. That was his meaning. He found through time, that the bonds he had made emotionally with everyone was what made his life worthwhile. What made him fight so hard and become the best that he could be. He requested that we, as your sensei, make you the strongest you all could be. So we pushed you hard and trained you all intensely. We put you into the Chunin exams as soon as possible. We now realize that, that was our mistake. The Hokage had wished for us to let you live as your age and make your own mistakes and your own bonds with people. So it wasn’t by force that you were fighting, but by desire to protect the ones you cared about.”

 

Asuma looked every student in the eyes as he said this. Sasuke could feel the emotion radiating off him as he spoke.

 

He continued, “You see, we had reversed Sarutobi’s views and tried to make you into ninja, into robots, when all he wanted was for you to live and feel. He thought that was what would create great Shinobi. The sensei and I now realize that, and wish to change what we have done. We want to give you all a chance to grow as both people and ninja.” He smiled fondly at all the skeptical faces of the children and stepped down from the stage. Kurenai and Guy both took their turns on the stand next. Guy was wearing something white and metal on his arm. It wrapped up his forearm and connected at the top of his elbow and went down to his wrist. It looked like nothing Sasuke had ever seen before and was quite entranced, as were all the other rookies. Kurenai smirked at all the awed faces of the students and explained.

 

“The ninja world is moving forward, everywhere ninja and civilians are trying to come up with new weapons and even inventions to make life easier for the average person. Konaha is no exception. Many civilians have been working on a new line of armament and we have been given the chance to be the testers for their newest products.” She stepped back from Guy as he grinned widely. He pushed a button on the top of the metal object strapped to his arm. It lit up starting at the top and traveling to the bottom of his wrist. The light in it was light blue and continued to pulse up and down through the machine. There were wires showing at the bottom side of the machine, they seemed to match up exactly with Guy’s veins. The blue light would shoot downward towards them in a continual flow.

 

Everyone jumped in surprise and mutters of worry were brought to Sasuke’s ears. Even Guy looked unsure about the object strapped to his arm. He continued none the less and aimed his wrist forward at Kurenai.

 

“You see children, The blue light is Guy’s chakra flowing through him. The machine is honing all his power to his arm, creating unimaginable force if I was to touch it. Scientists have found, that by honing our chakra to one place, can make for amazing technology that we didn’t even know about.” Kurenai stated proudly. It seemed to Sasuke that she had done a lot of research on the subject.

 

Guy closed his eyes and focused on what seemed to be the machine. The tip of the object at the top of his wrist was pointed. A small jet of blue chakra statically jetted out of the devise. It morphed abnormally and began to take shape of something. It flopped around ungracefully until it seemed as if it had figured out what it wanted to become. Slowly it formed the shape of a large bird. It was glowing brightly, almost to a blinding degree. Sasuke squinted at it. He was amazed by the creature before them. Guy looked ecstatic and jumped for joy, that ultimately cut off his concentration and the blue creature shattered into many impossibly shining pieces.

 

“Okay, so I’m guessing your all wondering what that was? Mmm.. it is quite interesting but that’s part of what are new training missions are all about. Tomorrow we’ll all meet back here and start testing and training with the new gear. Everything will be explained then, and yes,” she said looking at the hyper active blond bounce in his seat, “you will all get a turn to test it out.”

 

Kurenai and Guy stepped down from the stage. Sasuke’s mind was in a whirlwind. He couldn’t help but yearn to try out the new gear, it looked really fascinating to him. He was very intrigued by the device and what it seemed to create. Sasuke could feel the chakra build up from Guy. It was amazing how well he could read his feelings and he could have sworn he felt something else to, he just wasn’t quite sure what. Sasuke had a million questions and really wanted to try to create one of those chakra birds also, but his brain was silenced by Iruka who was now standing on the stage where the last to sensei used to be.

 

“I’m sure you’re all very excited about using the new gear, but we have to get some things straight before you can leave and talk about it. First of all, you will all meet here early tomorrow morning at 8:00. We will not immediately get to train or try out the gear, you first all have a bonding classes. There is no exception to attending and you will all keep as positive attitudes as you can. Missions are out of the question, we will be handing off all missions that would be yours and giving them to other ninja.” Iruka stopped because he saw that someone was raising their hand. “Yes, Neji-san”

 

“Iruka sensei, is there a point to a “bonding class’?" Neji questioned irritably, but he held as much respect in his voice as one could expect.

 

Iruka smiled and opened his hands wide in a ‘isn’t it obvious’ way. “Don’t you understand? The 3rd Hokage had wanted you all to care about each other to create strong bonds that would last for generations to come.” Another hand shot up, this time it was Kiba.

 

“So does this mean, like, we have to bond with each other and share all our secrets and stuff?” he questioned in a disgusted way.

 

Iruka smiled, “Well, there will be many different tasks that are required for you to complete and many may call for you to do things that might make you uncomfortable. But that is what this class is about, yes, those gadgets are cool and all, but what we’re really trying to do, is make you all work together.”

 

Kiba scoffed loudly, “Kiba, why do you find that so amusing?” Iruka asked confused.

 

“Ha, work together with the Uchiha, the freak who had to go and ruin our honoring of the Hokage the other night, I don’t think so.” he laughed bitterly and Sasuke scowled at the air upon hearing this explanation.

 

“Whoever heard of a friendly, truthful Uchiha, I mean come on, I don’t even think he will come to the class because he’s too afraid to show what he really is.” Sasuke almost chocked on his saliva. He couldn’t believe Kiba had the guts to say that out loud. Sasuke scowled deeper but didn’t give the dog boy the pleasure of showing him that he was bugged.

 

Iruka decided to finally interfere with Kiba’s little speech, “By the end of this class, I’m sure you’ll all understand each other better, and be great friends.” 

 

Really, That’s it?

 

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep from standing up and yelling to the boy that he was an idiot and didn’t know one iota about him. 

 

“Shut up dog face!” Naruto yelled at Kiba not bothering to restrain himself at all. Sasuke smiled that the dobe was willing to stand up for him.

 

“Yeah right blondie, like you can say it’s not true.” Kiba taunted, “I bet you can’t even guess his middle name!”

 

At this point Kurenai decided to step in, “Silence! Sit your butts down, and listen.” Everyone lowered their heads slightly. Sasuke imagined Kiba whimpering like a dog being scolded.

 

“I don’t want to hear any more of this attitude. This was exactly what the Hokage didn’t want. The leaf village is a symbol of peace all around the world, do you think the 3rd would want you ruining our reputation like a bunch of toddlers?” no one replied, “Good. Now Kiba, before you make dumb accusations about someone, I think you should find out the truth from the person themselves first.” she looked over at Sasuke and he felt his heart speed but she gave him a fake, but kind looking smile. “Sasuke? Are you going to participate in this mission and honor the 3rd?” Sasuke didn’t know what to say, he really didn’t want to say yes, because he didn’t feel like sharing information about himself to this bunch of rookies, least of all Kiba. His mouth opened before he could stop and think though, and he was already answering the question. 

 

“Yes, I will honor the 3rd and obey his wishes.” He said it evenly, not even sounding as if he was wavering on the idea.

 

“See,” Kurenai said happily, “Now Sasuke, Will you follow your instructions and listen to Iruka as best to your abilities?” Now Sasuke thought this question was very unfair, it wasn’t like anyone else had to answer if they would be a good boy and follow the rules. He wasn’t quite sure what to answer. He wasn’t going to pour his heart out and talk in front a bunch of people. What if a really personal question came up, what if he really couldn’t answer. Again his stubbornness won out, he couldn’t let Kiba’s assumptions and rumors be right, “Yes I will try my hardest in this class. I can’t promise an unbreakable bond will come from this, but I promise I will do what I can when I see it necessary.” He smirked and crossed his arms.

 

Iruka started to speak again. “Tomorrow make sure you are all ready and here by 8:00. You will be required to not wear your ninja clothing, and you must bring the colored pages I have planned out for you. I will explain them tomorrow morning if you decide to show up. but remember, if you don’t come tomorrow then you will be banned from ever returning to this class….and it will be prohibited for you to ever use the new chakra gear.” With that he fled from the scene quickly, he did however turn to Naruto and gesture for him to follow. The blond jumped from his seat and followed him out of the classroom in a panicky fashion.

 

The students all sat wide eyed for a couple of moments before some of the rookies started to whisper and then they all slowly stood up. Sakura, Ino and Tenten, walked out, all gossiping about the day’s events. Sasuke blocked them out and looked to find Kakashi who, had been unusually silent towards the ending of the meeting. He scanned the area and couldn’t see him anywhere.

 

“He substitutioned away the second Iruka stopped talking. I saw him right before he left.” Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru packing up his stack of papers and walking towards the door with his head turned back toward him.

 

“Uh..Thanks.” Sauske called to his retreating back, having nothing better to say.

 

“Anytime.”

 

Sasuke stood alone in the classroom ten minutes later. Guy had offered to train with Lee for the rest of the day, Kurenai told Kiba and Shino that she wanted to hear all about their weekend trip to some bug convention, and Asuma said that he had to go finish clearing out the Hokage’s office. Neji, as usual, followed the Huga girl out, in a very protective way and the rest had all went home to their families. Sauske saw the tiniest movement in Neji’s mouth and assumed that he was having a very quiet and fast discussion with his cousin about the new ‘bonding’ class as they left.

 

Sasuke looked around the room and took a deep breath. He felt hollow, and confused. He didn’t know what he thought at the moment, but he knew it wasn’t too good. He felt a little drained from being around so many emotions and wondered if he would feel this way after every ‘bonding’ class.

 

He grabbed his papers and left for his home, he was tired and didn’t feel like training anymore.

 

He had agreed to a bonding class and he needed time to figure out how to get around the fact that he had been trying his best to distance himself from others and now he was slapped with the prospect of trying his hardest to bond with them instead. He had never been good at that sort of thing and kind of wished that he could go back and strangle himself before he agreed to the class.

 

He walked solemnly home, his mind was so full of thoughts of this class and the new gear, that it didn’t even cross his mind to try and figure out what part of the story the sensei hadn’t explained had kept a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This chapter wasn’t too easy with the whole explanation but I’m glad I finally got it written. I try my best to avoid grammar mistakes, but if there are still some, I apologize greatly. We’re finally getting somewhere in the story and I’m really excited for the first ‘bonding’ class that will come in the next chapter.


	7. Saisho No Suteppu:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small question and if you don’t wish to answer or you can’t, that is completely okay. But I was wondering if anyone had a favorite character?

Konoha was quite beautiful this time of year. It was the bridge between sweltering hot summer days and the dry hollow season of winter. It rarely snowed in the land of fire, which would be the only highlight to the dark season, but sadly the most snow, Konoha had gotten in the last 20 years was a single flurry and every other winter day had been bitterly cold and empty.

 

Many of the trees were in the midst of changing color and for most; the weather was a perfect degree of low 60s. On this certain day, it was particularly wonderful what with how the sky shone the sun rays from behind the light gray clouds. There had been an early rain that morning and the village was just experiencing the after effects of the small sprinkle. The air was cold when you first stepped out into it, but after time you would become used to it, and the sun rays would warm your skin.

 

Sasuke was probably the only person in Konoha to notice the beauty of the day itself. He was twisting his fingers and pulling on the hem of his shirt as he watched the natural phenomenon. He was in a particularly good mood today, despite his anxiety, but he couldn’t explain why. Even with the foreboding of the new class and the unknown that linger overhead, he couldn’t shoulder passed the fact that he felt good today.

 

The raven stood outside of the academy doors waiting for the approaching class to begin. He had been standing outside the school for the last hour because he was unable to sleep due to nerves and worries of the upcoming bonding. He wanted to ask Kakashi if it was possible to avoid all personal questions but he turned that idea down immediately. He didn’t need to be any more trouble for the gray haired man.

 

Sasuke was leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, he pinched the bridge of his nose when he felt like yawning for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He knew that the other students and sensei were going to be arriving soon. He was just going to try and get through the day as seamlessly as possible. He knew this wasn’t going to ever be an accurate outcome, but it comforted him to think about.

 

He stretched his neck in a circle, the long haired boy next to him winced when he heard the many ‘pops’ his bones created as he twirled his head in a circle.

 

He smirked at the disgusted look on Neji Huga’s face. Both young Huga heirs had arrived at the academy, even before Sasuke himself. Neji hadn’t been too adamant to explain, but with a little coaxing from his younger cousin, he loosened his tongue.

 

Apparently, Neji had thought he could get some extra credit if both he and his cousin showed up early, which to Sasuke, sounded awfully stupid but didn’t comment about it. After Neji’s short explanation he had sneered at Sasuke, but the female Huga had given him a small but reassuring smile. Neji brushed her off of course and stared blankly at the wall while keeping watch for danger. 

 

Sasuke had chuckled softly at the two and the way they interacted with each other, they both snapped their heads towards the sound of the laugh; Neji looking very on guard. The raven just shrugged, he wasn’t trying to start something, so he sent a friendly smile to the two. He knew it was condescending and annoying but he couldn’t help it. The two in turn to his un-bashed grin, blushed identically and looked away, although Neji was in far more haste than his cousin.

 

Finally at around 7:46, Neji had been annoyingly counting the minutes, the other rookies began to show up themselves.

 

Sasuke barely had time to prepare, before 3 female Kunochi appeared on the path heading straight toward him. As they approached, Sasuke noticed the way Hinata shrank back from her casual position of watching an unsuspecting Jeweled beetle on the ground, to a timid and rigid stance beside Neji.

 

Sasuke placed an empty scowl on his face as the three intruders took their place next to the other occupants of the front of the school. Sakura was the first to stop and greet Sasuke with a smile. 

 

Tenten trotted towards Neji and although he gave her an almost smile; Sasuke couldn’t be quite sure if he was happy. He assumed he was though, when she took a place against the wall next to him, he surprisingly let her without any complaint.

 

Before the three girls arrived the air had been filled with a comfortable sort of silence, but now everything was tense and many eyes were wondering around, occasionally catching someone’s and then they would be forced to try and make small talk. Sakura and Ino were giggling amongst each other but that did nothing to ease the stress of the situation.

 

Sasuke was relieved when ten awkward minutes later more students began to arrive, as did some of the sensei. Now the only people who hadn’t arrived were…Sasuke calculated in his head ticking off the people as he remembered them. He came to the conclusion that the only two missing were Guy sensei and his favorite student Lee. Sasuke could already feel the strain on his senses as more and more people crowded around him. His face scrunched up as he felt Kiba’s burning aura. Kiba shouldered past him, ‘accidentally’ bumping his shoulder in the process. Akamaru barked atop his head and looked as if he was upset, but Sasuke couldn’t tell. Sasuke didn’t see Kakashi either but he figured as much. The man was notorious for being late, and he didn’t think even Iruka’s wrath could change the older man’s mind.

 

Lee came trotting up the road, well as best as someone could trot with to crutches under his arms. He was followed by Guy, who in Sasuke’s opinion, looked very worried for his student. He hovered over him in a parenting sort of way. Lee didn’t even seem to notice as he tried his best to run up to where everyone was standing. Sasuke felt a twinge in his gut at how hard Lee was attempting to look normal and okay, he dismissed the sour thought and looked around at all the looks of pity being shot towards the young ninja. Lee was grinning despite the sad looks being sent toward him and Sasuke was stopped by the unexpected admiration he held for the boy. He screwed up his face and hardened his eyes.

 

“Morning, Lee” He pushed of the wall with his foot and walked a little ways from the academy. Lee’s expression didn’t change, but his two teammate’s did, and very dramatically at that. Neji looked on guard and stared skeptically at Sasuke and Tenten looked about ready to pounce on him. Note to self, don’t get on Tenten’s bad side.

 

Guy decided to talk to Sasuke as if he addressed him and not Lee, “It’s nice to see your youthful attitude today!” Guy shot him a grin and his white teeth practically blinded him.

 

Lee smiled at his sensei, and turned to Sasuke, “What has brought on this sudden interest in me?” he asked, his eyes then darkened noticeably, “Is this your way to challenge me?”

 

Sasuke smirked immediately, he liked where this was going. “You said I could have a rematch last time we battled, or did you forget?”

 

Lee looked taken aback but a fire was ignited in his eyes, one that Sasuke hadn’t seen in a while, “I’ve been training and I have some new moves to try out.” He raised his eyebrows challengingly at Lee and waited for his response.

 

Lee squinted at him and smiled brightly but also full of determination, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from an Uchiha, I will be ready to fight you soon enough! As soon as I heal from my last battle it will be to my upmost satisfaction to fight you again!” Sasuke smirked and watched as he turned towards his sensei and his eyes widened in realization, “Guy sensei! Does this mean I have an eternal rival like you!?” Guy’s eyes also widened comically and he jumped for joy, accidentally knocking Lee over in the process. Neither ninja seemed to mind as they started comparing their two rivals.

 

It took Sasuke a moment to realize what he had just done, Sasuke felt a little horrified as he thought about what becoming Lee’s ‘Eternal Rival’ entitled too. His face went blank as he listened to the many different battles that Lee already had planned for him.

 

Sakura giggled as she was watching the scene play out, “Sorry, Sasuke” she patted him on the shoulder matter-of-factly. “Now look what you have gotten yourself into.”

 

Sasuke moved away from Sakura and continued to listen to Lee excitedly speak to his sensei, “I’m going to have to heal twice as fast now! The sooner I get back to health, the sooner I can train and can battle my new rival!!” he fist pumped in the air and ran to Neji as best he could. Neji, who had heard the whole conversation, still had to hear Lee’s reenactment of the conversation just held between himself and Lee.

 

Sasuke smiled lightly and Sakura stepped back in shock at the look on his face. She quickly recovered but still was inwardly surprised, “This is worth having to endure whatever he has to throw at me.”

 

_________ 

 

The students and sensei made their way through the halls of the academy in quiet chatter. Some voices were filled with excitement, while others were complaining or running their mouth about their ninja skills. Sasuke tried to focus on one group’s individual conversation but he couldn’t quite catch what anyone in particular was saying. Try as he might, he couldn’t figure out what any of the conversation was really about, he caught words here and there but that didn’t add up to a whole lot of information. Among the many talkative students and sensei, something was still very wrong with the situation but Sasuke couldn’t put his finger on exactly what. As they all scattered through many different hallways and turns down small doorframes, that they carelessly raced to get through first, silence eventually fell over the large and unlikely group. 

 

Once Asuma, who was guiding them on where to go, stopped; everyone crashed into the person in front of them not expecting the sudden movement or just not paying attention, too nervous about what might lie ahead.

 

Sasuke had been squished by Ino who giggled fitfully while he shoved her off as fast as he could. Silence slowly over took the entire group as they looked at the door that led to the Announcement Hall. 

 

Now looking at it, Sasuke felt as if the door had grown in size and become much more intimidating. Asuma even looked apprehensive about going through it.

 

Neji who had been last in the line of ongoing people and hadn’t run into anyone, stated out loud for all of the students to hear, “Something’s wrong.” He looked around suspiciously.

 

Everyone else did the same, wondering what his byakougan might have sensed. It was Guy who asked Neji why he thought that and he narrowed his eyes in both thought and irritation. “I don’t know exactly, something is just off.”

 

The Huga girl who had taken place walking right in front of him walked forward slightly so that Guy could see her. “N-No I- I sense it too, doesn’t it just seem oddly quiet.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question at her but he couldn’t tell if she was paying enough attention to notice, after having to speak in front of so many people she was quite discombobulated.

 

Whispers and murmurs broke out through the small group and Sasuke began to feel like this was getting really stupid, and he confirmed his thoughts as Kiba jumped out of line from the group and looked around suspiciously, “Your right! It’s too quiet….” He bobbed his eyebrows annoyingly and made a weird grin that oddly reminded Sauske of……..Naruto.

 

Sasuke’s head bolted up right and his eyes lit up, surprising Shikarmaru who had been lazily leaning against the wall next to him.

 

“What! What is it?! Guy Sensei? I think Sasuke figured out what is wrong!” Lee shouted to his sensei so that everyone in the hall would quiet down and hear the explanation.

 

“Of course your eternal rival would figure it out! He’s already trying to one up you, Lee!” Guy smirked and his teeth sparkled in Sasuke’s direction.

 

Sasuke straightened his back to a perfect point as he felt the eyes of all his classmates fall on him. His large coal colored eyes tried to find comfort as he was forced to give his idea out loud to everyone. His eyes ended up resting on Shikamaru because his lax position gave him clarity and cleared his mind from his hatred of being watched.

 

He raised his chin, this was nothing compared to the Chunin exams, and he locked his eyes on the big door now that he was calm.

 

“It’s not a big deal, we just forgot about Naruto.” There was a beat, then Asuma coughed into the silence and everyone, besides a select serious few, burst into a fit of laughter.

 

Sasuke had let out a soft chuckle at the fact that Naruto, even when he wasn’t there could cause such trouble. Sakura wiped a small tear from the bottom of her eyes, and asked the question that no one yet had the courage to ask, “So…Where does that mean he is?” everyone knew what ‘he’ was referring to and the hall was shrouded in another wave of silence, this time, it being much more thoughtful and confused.

 

Sasuke knew that Naruto would never skip a class like this. It was unfathomable to him, for Naruto not to attend, because his father was Iruka, who seemed to be pretty on board with the idea of the class.

 

A loud crash and a curse could be heard from within the Announcement hall. Everyone’s head snapped to the door and a smirk snuck its way onto Sasuke’s face as he realized what created the noise.

 

Kurenai wrenched opened the door upon hearing the loud and prominent curse. She had shoved passed everyone to the front and she looked about ready to kill. Sasuke watched with fascination as shock dawned on her motherly face. Sakura dead panned beside him as she watched the idiot blond balancing on one leg on a latter as he filled the top of the chalk board in with a repetitive sentence.

 

Sasuke sauntered over to Naruto and smirked as he leaned against the latter he was tiptoeing on.

 

“What’s up dobe?” he asked smirking, he couldn’t resist poking fun at the boy.

 

Naruto looked down at all the people looking up at him and started to giggle. He rubbed the back of his head as many incoherent words slipped passed his lips. Sakura stomped up to his side, her cheeks were red and her eyes narrowed.

 

“NAR-RU-TO! What do you think you’re doing?” She was very embarrassed and didn’t like the sheepish look the blond was giving her.

 

“Uh, hu…well you see Sakura-chan, he he, I just…well…I.” he continued to blubber on while chaotically waving his hands in the air.

 

Sasuke decided to clear up the situation for the boy, it seemed to him that he had suffered enough. He turned to the chalk board to see what he was writing on it and understood the situation immediately.

 

I will not touch anything that could possibly break...

 

I will not touch anything that could possibly break...

 

I will not touch anything that could possibly break……

 

“Naruto, Shut up. What did you break?” Sasuke asked still unable to make his smirk disappear.

 

“Oh! You bastard that’s none of your busine-whoa! Ahhhh!!” Naruto shouted as Sakura kicked the Latter he was on, and started to wobble back and forth as he tried to regain his balance. In moments the blond was rubbing his head and moaning in pain on the ground.

 

“Sakura-chan, what was that for?” he whined in agony.

 

“You’re embarrassing our team in front of everyone! Get up and at least pretend like we’re respectable ninja!” Sakura whisper/yelled at Naruto. Sasuke leaned over and helped him up just as Iruka appeared behind the group. He was carrying a large crate and his face held a look of embarrassment and confusion.

 

He instantly started to explain the situation in an orderly fashion.

 

“See Naruto and I came in early to prepare for the class I was going to teach, but he broke an ancient vase that was sitting in the corner when he was trying to sweep the floor. I uh…well I told him to write as many lines on the chalk board as he could before I got back. Apparently he got out of hand,” He glared pointedly at Naruto, “and decided to use a latter to fit more words on the board, we’ll be talking about this later Naruto.” He finished a little more than slightly agitated.

 

“AWWW, but Pops-“

 

“No buts Naruto.” He stated firmly.

 

Sasuke felt bad for Naruto as he stood dejectedly, looking at Iruka guiltily. Iruka attempted to sort out the situation and make sure no one was left confused. Once everyone was settled, Iruka took place at the front of the class.

 

You can tell when someone is a social light when they happily set themselves center stage and rub their hands together in excitement to start speaking. Iruka almost looked giddy as everyone waited with curiosity and interest. He waited as long as he possibly could, even after all the students seated themselves comfortably, he still didn’t speak. It was obvious that he was trying to work up everyone’s anticipation. Because Sasuke had time after finding his chair on the farthest side of the room, the one he sat in the day before, he took his opportunity to look around at all the other students.

 

It seemed as if all the young ninja were creatures of habit and routine. From what Sasuke could remember, it looked as if all the students had sat in the exact same chairs and seats as the day before. Asuma seemed to looking at the same thing and he shook his head and chuckled to Kurenai. All the sensei stood on the right side of the room next to the windows. Sasuke liked looking out the windows. It was still really a beautifully bright day even through the fog of the window glass. Sasuke wished he had sat close to them but he had chosen a spot farthest from the windows. The raven didn’t even think about it, he just stood up and without hesitation walked over and seated himself down on an empty chair closest to the right. Sasuke ignored all the eyes flutter to him at his sudden movement and didn’t feel the need to explain his seating change. He was now three rows back. The chairs in the Announcement Hall were set up so as the farther you went back the chairs also turned up in a slant. Sasuke was now a couple feet higher than he was before. He looked around to see who he was close to and scowled when he noticed he had seated himself between two evils. Kiba, and bug boy were both talking…Kiba was talking animatedly and bug boy was listening intently one row below him. Above and behind Sasuke, were three deadly girls. Why did they have to travel in packs?

 

Sasuke put his head in his hands but retracted them before anyone could see. At least Sakura was there…

 

He looked down his row and saw that no one else had bothered to sit in it all the way down to the opposite side, he smirked.

 

Iruka finally cleared his throat to get everyone’s complete attention.

 

“Hello everyone and I’m so happy you all could make it to this class.” Iruka said smiling proudly at all the students. Sasuke wanted to slap Naruto who decided it was the best idea to already raise his hand and ask a question.

 

“Um..Yeah..Pops? Kakashi sensei isn’t here so you can’t start.” Naruto declared.

 

Iruka rubbed his temples clearly annoyed at being interrupted. He then smiled at his son, because after all, he was just looking out for his sensei.

 

“Yes, Naruto, I see that your sensei, King of the early morning dawdle, is unsurprisingly late again. He already knows most of what I’m going to explain, so I’m going to try my best to continue what I was saying. But, it was still very kind of you to remember Kakashi.” He nodded his head, smiling happily at his son.

 

“As you know, you have been gathered here today for the announcement of the new class and training sessions you are to be taking. The sensei and I had multiple discussions about our village unity, and how if we are all separated we cannot fight as one. We have also found that there is a particular amount of rivalry between all you rookies, now I’m not saying rivalry is forbidden or in any way a bad thing, but you also can’t be so competitive with each other that you are willing to let them get hurt for your own gain. You have also begun to influence the young ninja of Konoha to fight with each other.” Neji shifted uncomfortably and gave a tentative glare to Lee who was below him sitting directly at the front of the class next to where all the sensei were standing.

 

“Due to recent events that have taking place, such as the last battle of the Chunnin exams, we have come to find that the Hokage wished for a more united next generation of shinobi."

 

“We made this ‘Bonding’ Class so you all could connect with each other and learn that you all aren’t so different. So for all your first tasks, we all want you to put aside your rivalries and whatever you have against one and other and begin a new era of peace.” Sasuke snorted and groans of distaste were heard throughout the entire room. Sasuke knew this wasn’t going to work. You can’t just force people to get along. Hey you, you who back stabbed me the other day, you want to be friends? Sasuke imagined this whole class falling to bits soon enough.

 

Tenten raised her hand, she looked like quite the model student with her back straight and shoulders squared.

 

Iruka sighed, “Yes Miss Tenten?”

 

Tenten lowered her hand and asked proudly, “I’m just curious, what are the entitlements to this ‘class’ and is there anything special we need to do to pass?” Many murmurs of agreement and worry met Iruka’s ears and he threw on the best fake smile he could.

 

“I was getting there. You all just have to be patient, okay?” A couple laughs of amusement went around the room as Iruka gave Tenten a pointed look. “As I was saying, this class will not require any schooling materials except for those sheets I had given you all yesterday. Does everyone still have those?”

 

Nods of yes and small chirps of consolation could be seen, some students even went as far to wave their color coded sheets of paper in the air for confirmation that they had brought them. One hand raised in front of Sasuke and he glared down at the boy. Kiba had a guilty look on his face.

 

“Yes Kiba?” Iruka asked with concern.

 

“Uh sir, I don’t think I can use my copy of the weird color coded paper..” Kiba said sadly looking down.

 

Sasuke squinted his eyes; he had never seen the dog boy look so guilty.

 

“May I ask why your paper would not be useable?” The teacher asked with nothing but worry on his face.

 

Kiba looked up with large dog like eyes, “Well ya see I…I…” he leaned back in his chair and smirked, “I wish I could say my dog ate it, but I can’t so I guess I have to participate in this stupid class.”

 

Iruka fumed red and Sasuke leaned back into his chair, he should have known better.

 

The class continued none the less, and soon Iruka was explaining how there would be one large project during the week and every day would be filled with smaller ones that Iruka will oversee. The large project would be completed with the sensei’s help. If everyone passed in up to what Iruka and the sensei thought respectable, they would all be rewarded at the end of the week.

 

“This class is planned to go on for four weeks. Every week a different sensei will get to choose a bonding exercise you will have to complete, and that sensei will get to choose how to reward you also.”

 

Naruto’s excited hand raised, he was nearly bouncing in his seat.

 

Iruka rubbed his neck and pointed to his son, nodding his head.

 

“Ugh, thank you! Okay, so when do we get to use that cool new gear?!” The blond asked almost falling out of his seat. Everyone’s interest piqued at that, and Sasuke couldn’t even help waiting curiously for an answer.

 

Iruka smiled, nodding his head. “Of course that’s what you all would be interested in. Fine, I’ll tell you. Every day from early morning to lunch will be spent with me. Afterward for the rest of the day will be spent doing whatever the sensei chosen for that week tells you too. At the end of the day, if all goes well, you will be allowed to try out the gear for a couple of hours.” Sasuke folded his arms, So the new gear is just a bribery tool.

 

Naruto whined audibly but perked up when Iruka continued, “Of course there is always the chance that one of the sensei choose to practice with the gear for the day?” he looked skeptically over at the sensei, and they all shifted on their feet, “I expect nothing but good and educational lessons from the sensei.” They all nodded innocently at Iruka who was oblivious to their obvious grins. Sasuke now looking over at the sensei noticed that Kakashi had appeared alongside them. His eyes widened, When had he gotten here! Sasuke looked pointedly at his sensei trying to get the man’s attention but he either seemed very engrossed in the conversation he was having with Guy, or he was ignoring Sasuke.

 

Sasuke scowled, he hated being ignored and he turned away. Sasuke peeked over one last time at Kakashi and saw that the man was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke sighed. He didn’t think he would ever understand his sensei.

 

Iruka once again began to speak, “Okay, the sensei may leave now that the explanation is over with. It’s time I will start my class.” Slowly the sensei trotted out of the Announcement Hall, they all looked sadly back at their teammates and then trudged forward yet again. Once the door to the room was firmly shut, Iruka smiled.

 

“Okay class, everyone take out the color coded paper, and let’s to get started.”

 

“Kiba I can trust that you will find yours in no way shape or form ‘eaten by your dog"

 

Kiba turned bright red and sat in shock as Iruka said this. Students all around the classroom snickered at him in amusement.

 

Sasuke leaned over in his chair and pulled his satchel into his lap. He popped the button on it open and started rummaging through it. It didn’t take him long before his fingers landed on the papers and he pulled them out. He scowled, the words ‘WELCOME’ were still written front and center on the yellow sheet and Sasuke still didn’t understand the order in which the papers were organized. He sat them in front of him and looked to Iruka for an explanation. When Sasuke had gotten home the day before, he had tried everything with these papers. He tried writing on it, which resulted in the ink he used to never dry and roll right off the page as if he hadn’t touched it. He looked at both back and front of every sheet and didn’t see anything on it. He scowled but he heard the sounds of paper flipping from around him, so he knew everyone would have theirs’ out soon.

 

“So, I’m guessing you all are pretty confused about these papers?”

 

Everyone nodded and once again tried to prod or write on the weird pieces of a paper.

 

“Fear not my students these are simply just S-Rank ninja logs. If you don’t’ know what that is, allow me to explain. When a ninja is sent on an S-Rank mission, they are each given a log or an information book on what resources we have on that subject. It states what their job to do is, some maps on where to travel, even some hints on problems to avoid. Well, most obviously we can’t have any stranger getting their greedy hands on the information.” He stopped before continuing to make sure everyone understood.

 

“Good, so these log books are designed to hide all information besides those the person giving them out wants them too. These papers are actually part of the new gear, which have just recently been tested and put into action. I assumed you all would like to try it out so I gave us a chance here with my classes.”

 

Ino from behind raised her hand high.

 

“Yes Ino?”

 

Ino sat up proudly, “Iruka sensei, I still don’t understand?”

 

“Yeah me either, can you explain it again!? I don’t think I was completely paying attention, sorry.” Naruto shouted out, agreeing with Ino.

 

It was Sakura’s turn to stand up now. She leaned over her long desk so she could see Naruto better.

 

“You numbscool! It obviously means that Iruka gave us the new Mission log paper to practice with because some day we might be using them!” Sakura finished with a self-satisfied smile. Iruka cleared his throat which immediately made the Pinkettes Grin disappear.

 

“I think it’s best if you let me answer the questions from here on out?” When nothing was said and Sakura lowered her head, Iruka continued to explain.

 

Apparently Sakura had been correct and the paper was to practice with so they would be ready for future times when they might need it. It being blank and no one being able to write on it was a safety precaution because “the children wouldn’t believe how many times Ninja had lost all their information by spilling something on it or someone had stolen the mission logs and ruined the entire nature of the mission.

 

Shikamaru being easily caught bored decided to speed things along, he raised his hand, “Sensei, I know I’m going to regret this, but how do we open them or get the information out?”

 

Iruka smiled happily at his student apparently not hearing the beginning of his sentence. “That’s a good question, Mr. Nara.”

 

Sasuke had never heard of these mission log books before and he was surprised that he hadn’t. It was kind of cool how they have improved them though. He scowled down at the teacher for an unknown reason to himself and waited for him to explain. He didn’t want to give Iruka the pleasure of being smarter or knowing more than them but he had to find out how to use the new mission logs.

 

“Watch and I will demonstrate.” He waited a beat and then spoke, “Mission log, Wake up.” He stated loudly across the room. Almost instantaneously the paper in front of Sasuke glowed the same electric looking blue the other gear had the day before. The blue light encircled to the big ‘WELCOME’ in the middle of the page and filled each of the letters with it. Iruka continued, “Mission log, Show me, assignment 1” Again just as quickly as before the paper began to change. Words began to appear on the first sheet of paper. Sasuke tried to read them as fast as he could but it was taking too long for his liking for the words to appear. He could only make out a couple words at a time. It looked as if everyone else was trying to do the same as their heads were bent over their own pages too.

 

A sentence was finally typed and Sasuke took his first chance to read it.

 

‘Operation Bonding Class, Assignment 1 of 5:

 

Assignment Name: About You.

 

Mission expectancy: The mission will be laid out over a 5 day period of time.

 

Assignment Objective: Get to know another rookie and begin to understand who they are.

 

Dangers of Mission: None.

 

Ninja needed to complete the assignment: 12 Rookies, Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, Team 10.

 

Sasuke got to the last word in less than ten seconds and scowled deeply when he did. He read back through it again and shot his head up to the sensei in the room, who was smiling like an idiot in Sasuke’s opinion. About You? What the heck is that supposed to mean!? Get to know another rookie. All the words he just read on that page disgusted Sasuke, he almost threw up in his mouth. He looked around to see if anyone agreed with him, but some were giggling with excitement and looking to Iruka for an explanation. The select few who were giggling were mostly girls, that including, Sakura, Ino, and….Naruto? Ugh dobe.

 

Sasuke looked around some more and saw that Shikamaru was sleeping or at least trying to and the others looked calm ad almost happy to be having such a simple yet annoying assignment. The only people who looked as if they agreed with Sasuke were Neji, who was scowling, but he always was, so Sasuke couldn’t tell, and Kiba and Choji, who were both whispering snarky remarks to each other. None of which Sasuke ever wanted to be in agreement with. He tried burning Iruka with his eyes, but the man didn’t seem to notice and started to explain the specifics of their so called mission.

 

“Each of you will be put into pairs of two people. You will not get to choose who you are paired with and they cannot be on your immediate team.” Sasuke’s scowl stayed firm on his face as he listened, he really didn’t like this. The rest of the class murmured words of disagreement. “This class is meant for bonding, so for the rest of the week you will sit beside your chosen partner, and try to get to know one and other as best as you can. You will see that on the next page in your Mission log, there is a list of helpful questions that will get you guys started on conversations and different subjects.” Sasuke turned the page and saw that many different questions were indeed written on the paper. 

 

What’s your full name? 

 

What’s your parent’s name?

 

When is your birthday?

 

What is your favorite color?

 

Sasuke looked up with just his eyes, this had to be the stupidest thing to ever spend time doing in history. He knew he was being close minded, but heck he could be trapped in a cave and be productively helping more people than being in the class would allow.

 

“During the class each day, there will be small challenges that I will have you complete together as a team with your partner. By the end of the week I want a paper written about what you have learned about your partner and a detailed description of some certain facts that everyone here might not know. You will have to stand up in front of the class on Friday and read it out loud to everyone.” Iruka smiled and Sasuke paled. He was hated talking in front of people, public speaking was worse than having to perform in front of them. He thought about going back and finding Garaa hoping he would kill him before the end of the week.

 

Tenten raised her hand, “When will we find out the groups?”

 

“Very soon actually, right after we close your mission logs.”

 

Choji raised his hand, which surprised Sasuke because he was never all that interested in class back when they were in the academy, “How do we do that?”

 

“First I should tell you that when you get back home or have time to yourselves I would like each of you to come up with a password. The mission logs are all voice activated, right now they are all connected to my voice. But obviously we can’t have that when you might need them for yourselves. No, you won’t be able to look ahead on assignments, I’ll keep those under my voice activation, but this certain assignment, for your practice can be controlled by you.”

 

“Mission log, Assignment 1, you are no longer under my command. There now that, that’s taken care of, let me explain, when you want it to connect to your voice now, you will simply Say, Mission log, connect to I, Iruka, but you just substitute my name for yours. Then your voice is connected, afterward to have some more fun you can create any password you want to have to open it, this is not necessary of course for it is already transmitting through your voice but it’s still fun. My password is blubbering catctis….Well it was..whoops.” he grinned sheepishly at his students while frantically waving his hands stating that he was planning to change it, so don’t look for his Mission Log Book.

 

“To turn them off, you simply say, Mission Log, It’s time to sleep.”

 

All the mission book’s lights immediately went out and the words disappeared. All the students looked to Iruka, surprised. None had ever seen this kind of technology before and it was quite fascinating. Tenten in particular looked the most excited. Everyone couldn’t wait to find out who they would be partnered with and ultimately spending the entire rest of week with either. Some mumbles filled the room, Shikamaru muttered how troublesome this was, and many asked the same thing.

 

“What if I don’t get a good partner?!”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he really wished he hadn’t let his temper get the best of him and had backed out of the class.

 

“Before we choose partners, I should let you know that there is no changing once you have been chosen and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them.”

 

No one made a sound. They were obviously all waiting with baited breath to see how and who they would be partnered with.

 

Iruka bent down to the box he had brought in earlier that morning and pulled out a small pouch looking bag. It was filled with something but no one knew what. He began to walk to the left side of the room when the early noon lunch gong rang throughout the room. That sound was so familiar to Sasuke, he had heard it every day when he was in the academy. It was the signal for the lunch hour and all the students immediately made sounds of annoyance as they realized what that meant.

 

“Sorry class, I guess we don’t have enough time right now. Go to lunch and later today after you work with the other sensei, we will choose who you are partnered with. You all are dismissed.”

 

More sounds of discontent and slight disappointment ran around the room. Iruka was smiling so much Sasuke thought he would explode. Then as everyone filed out into the hall, the chatter turned to one of excitement and curiosity.

 

Lunch hadn’t gone so well for the Uchiha, apparently sitting at a lone table and glaring daggers at Choji as he passed by was not part of ‘bonding’. Sasuke couldn’t help but watch as Choji sat down at a table full of first year academy students. Choji growled in their direction and smiled smugly when they all hurried away in another direction. He sat down triumphantly and waved someone over to come sit next to him. Sasuke watched it as if it was in slow motion, his brain was catching up too slow and his body already decided to react. He felt the kunai leave his fingertips and then everything began to speed up to normal time again. As soon as the weapon left his hand he wished it hadn’t, the kunai flew through the air at lightning speed and stuck in the wall just centimeters from Choji’s head. Sasuke stood awestruck. Sasuke had made sure the kunai missed but still got his point across, even so unconsciously. 

 

After his little stunt, Sasuke had been forced to endure a twenty minute long monologue in Iruka’s office about being a team player and how he didn’t want any funny business during the duration of the class. He wanted to scratch out his own eyeballs out after having to hear Iruka speaking for so long. He wondered how Naruto survived the man. Iruka didn’t even let Sasuke explain that Choji had been bullying the younger students just because he was Genin now, and that theoretically Sasuke hadn’t hurt anyone. Choji was perfectly fine, in his opinion.

 

He had missed half of lunch but it was lucky that Sasuke always ate fast. He was supposed to go and apologize to Choji and he would but he wouldn’t mean it. If given the choice, he would throw the kunai at his head again, even with the consequences. He knew it was wrong, but Choji had done something his brother would have, and that kind of thing always set Sasuke off. Itachi used to act like he was so much better than him, given, he was of course, but it still hurt. He wasn’t going to let Choji do that to the innocent academy students if he could help it. He realized that he could have just asked the children to sit with him, but that would not be near as fun nor satisfying.

 

As the rest of the academy students began to file out of the cafeteria, Sasuke strode back in. As he passed by, all the younger kids stared at him with fear in their eyes. He ignored them and continued on. It was weird to be back in the academy, especially with students there. It had been one thing, to be hated by his peers when he first came, but an entirely different feeling to be feared and hated by the new generation. He guessed they had heard some of the stories from their parents about the other night and the destruction of the banquet. He wondered if they thought he had destroyed the party too. It was amazing how cruel little kids could be, a select few would lean over and whisper to their friend but Sasuke could only catch pieces of what was said. He didn’t try too hard though and turned to grin madly at the younger students who were trying to get his attention by making funny faces at him. He chuckled when some more of the kids made funny faces back at him, but he stopped grinning when he noticed he was scaring the pants of some of the less brave children. He could feel their fear in their auras and he tried to block out the fact that he was the cause of it.

 

He made it back to his seat and stretched his arms. The day seemed like it was lasting forever. It was much easier to fill his time with training. Sure, that was tiring and boring but at least it made the time pass. The lunch Hall gong rang for the second time signaling that they better get their butts in gear and high tail out of the cafeteria. Sasuke grabbed his satchel he had left on the chair and filed out into the hall with the other students.

 

Sasuke wasn’t too nervous when they made it back into the Announcement Hall. He didn’t know what the sensei could be planning but he couldn’t imagine anything worse than what Iruka did, so there wasn’t much to worry about, his mind was off planning the destruction of the school so he wouldn’t have to do any kind of presentation. Sasuke saw that the sensei had already gathered into the room, they looked anxious. He noticed that Iruka was giving them worried side glances, obviously concerned about what they had chosen to do. Guy was bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child and Kakashi and Asuma were giving evil smirks to each other. Kurenai was the only one to actually look like an adult that was going to try and run a classroom. Sasuke assumed that this first week would be her choice for their activities.

 

The Young Uchiha was proven correct when she stepped up to the middle of stage and Iruka stepped down, very morosely if you will.

 

“Hello class, as you may guess, I’m the sensei who gets to choose the activities for this week.” She smiled warmly at everyone.

 

“Today we have an easy task and one that I think all of you will find quite interesting.” Sasuke sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes.

 

“We are all going to switch teams and perform some different missions I have planned for this week. The sensei will each choose three of you to have on their team and we will try to create some bonds between each other. Today we will just be getting to know our team, and taking the genin test with your new sensei. The catch is, none of us sensei can choose a student we have already had on our team. Everyone understand? Good, now line up at the front of the class.” Kurenai ordered. Iruka’s jaw dropped and he began to splutter incoherently. He looked quite pissed that Kuranai had stolen his idea of picking different partners and even worse was that she was having the sensei choose which student they wanted to have on their teams.

 

Reluctantly, all the students stood and made a perfectly straight line at the front of the classroom. Sauske thought the shocked faces of some of the students were quite amusing. He wasn’t concerned about not being chosen, but by whom is what worried him. He didn’t know who he would be teamed with for the week. He had, had a hard enough time trying to get along with his actual teammates and he had almost 6 months getting to know them! Every time one of the student’s or sensei’s eyes fell on Sasuke he squirmed inwardly, it did not help that his whole week rested gently in Kurenai’s hands. He hated to admit it but there was a small jolt of something inside him that made him want to jump around and scream. He held his breath as the sensei gathered in front of them. He just hoped he didn’t get Guy as a sensei. He didn’t know if he would be able to withstand his annoying enthusiasm.

 

Kurenai smirked, “Attention, I will choose my team first because it is my week.” Her voice cut through the air like a knife. Walking up and down the student line lazily, silence filled the hall. “After I call your name, I want you to come and stand beside me.”

 

She cleared her throat in what felt like slow motion to Sasuke, he licked his lips. Sasuke heard someone sharply intake a breath but he couldn’t tell who it was. He side glanced and tried to find where Naruto was standing. When his eyes landed on him, the blond immediately noticed. He gave Sasuke an encouraging thumb up and a goofy grin. Naruto then turned his head back to watching Kurenai most seriously.

 

Kurenai perched herself on the left side of the room. Sasuke just knew that she was torturing the children on purpose by moving as slowly as possible and looking every one of them in the eye.

 

“Mrs. Yamanaka, step forward please,” At first no one moved or even breathed. It was as if the girl didn’t even realize she was called upon. After a beat though, Ino lurched forward, she squealed loudly.

 

“Finally! I’m going to be on a team with another female!!!” she looked like she wanted to hug Kurenai but she opted for standing beside her proudly, “Okay Kurenai sensei, just choose some other really powerful teammates!!!” The female sensei grinned back at her new student. Apparently, she had already planned what other teammates she wanted.

 

“Mr. Huga, will you please join me” Sasuke twitched.

 

Neji stepped forward reluctantly, he didn’t look excited to be put on a team with the blond girl. Ino on the other hand was high fiving Kurenai on her choice and whispering ideas of into her ear. Sasuke could have sworn he saw the words Sasuke and Uchiha leave Ino’s mouth but he considered the fact that he was just a cocky jerk.

 

Kurenai listened happily but it looked as if she had already made up her mind.

 

“And last, but certainly not least…” Sasuke gulped, and made sure to look anywhere but at her. He kept his shoulders back and steeled all his features.

 

Sasuke crushed his eyes shut as she said the name of her last teammate. On impulse he almost stepped forward but then the meaning of her words finally hit him.

 

“Mr. Uzimaki! Come and join your new team!” Sasuke’s heart nearly stopped, it wasn’t him. He couldn’t say he felt relieved because that meant he was just stuck on a team with the other people who weren’t chosen, but he let himself breathe for a moment. Naruto jumped up happily and attempted to high five Ino, who just stared at her new sensei confusedly. Apparently, she was disappointed with Kurenai’s choice of teammate. Naruto smirked and lugged an arm around Neji who blanched at merely being touched. “We’re going to dominate anything that comes in our team’s way! Believe it!”

 

“Okay, now that I have my team, Asuma, you can choose your team from the students second.” She stepped away from the line and all of her new teammates followed behind her.

 

Asuma was pushed forward by Kakashi who snickered behind him. Sasuke watched apprehensively as Asuma shrugged his shoulders and stretched his neck. He gave a cocky grin to his students while holding his cigarette between his teeth. Asuma rubbed his chin in thought and Sasuke clenched his jaw.

 

“Humph, I guess I’ll go with…” he paused and looked around with squinted eyes, “Mm, Huga? Yeah you, come up here.” He pointed to the Huga Heiress and gestured for her to come stand by him. Sasuke could only see some of her reaction because they were separated by students in between them. He heard her squeak and couldn’t resist leaning forward to watch her. Her aura spiked with emotion at being called upon. Her translucent white eyes found purchase on her cousin who didn’t so much as meet her gaze. Sasuke glared at Neji and turned back to the Huga girl. She tentatively walked up to Asuma who seemed so tall compared to her now. Sasuke could feel her erratic aura morph into many different emotions. Sasuke clenched his fist but kept his mouth shut.

 

Asuma again looked around. Sasuke knew he wasn’t going to be chosen. Asuma had never showed any interest in the Uchiha blood line, and would probably find it amusing for him to be left to deal with Guy as a sensei. “Uh…Lee….?” The smoking ninja said. Lee walked straight forward with his shoulders back, but still limping with his canes. He looked very much like a soldier in Sasuke’s opinion. “That is Brock Lee, Sir.” He said sternly, but happily. 

 

“Yes, well I definitely want you” Asuma said while smiling warmly at the boy on crutches. Sasuke was happy that Lee wasn’t chosen last because of his injury. He tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes, maybe Asuma wasn’t so bad…

 

“Oh, and of course Uchiha.” Asuma stated proudly. No one moved and Sasuke didn’t even look like his mid had recognized that he had been called upon.

 

I’ve been chosen by Asuma? Sasuke’s black eyes looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. Around the room some whispering broke out as Sasuke tried to shake himself out of his revere. He walked up to Asuma numbly. The sensei slapped him on the back encouragingly. The man looked around at his team and widely grinned. “Yup, it’s official, we will make a great team, I can feel it.”

 

He then turned back to watch as Kakashi walked up to the rest of the group to choose his team, that leaving poor Guy to be last. Sasuke watched in only half interest as Kakashi chose his team. His mind was swimming with confusion and flabberghast. For some odd reason his mind couldn’t process the fact that he had a new team to work with. He tried to clear his mind though, and he hardened his eyes as to focus better. The Huga girl and Lee stood beside him; both intent on watching the other teams being chosen. The only thing that had been said between the new teammates so far was something from Lee about being so lucky as to be on his eternal rival’s team.

 

Kakashi was as usual wearing his mask and slanted headband. No one could quite see what emotion the man was feeling. Everyone was holding their breath to see what he would do. Sasuke knew though, he could feel his aura and something felt oddly mischievous about it.

 

The white haired man slowly brought his hand up to his Jonin vest. He opened it up and revealed a single slip of paper. He shook out the page so it made a loud clashing noise and cleared his throat.

 

“Ah yes, the first on my team will be Dango, rice, and fish….?! Oops sorry this is my grocery list!” he scratched the back of his head while squinting his one visible eye. Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled at his sensei’s lame excuse for a joke.

 

Kakashi put the piece of paper back in his jacket and steeled his facial expression. He looked much more like the ANBU leader he used to be and the students cowered slightly.

 

“Before I choose my team I should ask, which one of you do you actually believe is capable to take me on as a sensei? I want to know truthfully I’m not going to be easy on you and as you already know I don’t just take any random second class ninja. If you don’t have what it takes sit down now!” Kakashi said in a very deadly tone. Sasuke glared at his sensei halfheartedly. He found some amusement in the shocked faces of the other students and even some fear in a select few’s eyes.

 

Sasuke was shocked to see that Shikamaru sat down. Kakashi rasied in eyebrow but before Shikamaru could answer the unasked question, the bug kid moved to sit down too. Shikamaru eye’s widened slightly, but that was all the indication he gave that he was paying attention. Kakashi glared over at Shino, who was sitting with his knees up and looking directly back at him.

 

“You don’t believe that you are tough enough for me to be your sensei?”

 

Shino didn’t shift under the gray haired man’s scrutinizing gaze, “No, I Just don’t really want you as a sensei.” He stated in monotone. Sasuke smirked at the blunt statement and the angry glare he was shot from Kakashi made him only grin bigger.

 

Tenten most unexpectedly sat down gently also. Kakashi couldn’t even hide the shock on his face. Sasuke didn’t know Tenten too personally, but she was known to be quite a brave kunoichi. Sasuke had never seen the girl back down to a challenge so he couldn’t possibly fathom the fact that Kakashi had scared her into sitting.

 

“Mrs. Tenten?” Kakashi asked half concerned half worried. Sasuke didn’t understand it but he didn’t like the sad look Tenten was giving the sensei.

 

“It’s nothing sensei, I just don’t know if I have what it takes.” She looked up with a face that said “Please don’t ask any more questions.” Kakashi looked like he understood and nodded his head.

 

“Well….I’ll just have to prove you wrong. My new team will be Tenten, Shino and Shikamaru!” Kakashi smiled condescendingly at his new students and their shocked faces.

 

“Come on, what are you don’t sitting on the floor, I know my teammates would never stare at me like that.” Kakashi said.

 

All three students jumped up, Shikamaru a little less than enthusiastically, and followed their new sensei to the stand next in line to Sasuke’s new team. Sasuke couldn’t stop smiling, this was one simple reason as to why he liked the gray haired man so much. He always brought out the worst and best in people.

 

Kurenai spoke again, “Okay Guy that leaves you to choose your team.” She gestured to the three remaining students standing in a line. Guy sweat dropped but grinned despite his inability to choose his own teammates.

 

“Ah, you guys, You were exactly the three I was planning on choosing! We will be the strongest most united team! You” He said pointing at Kiba, “and your love for your dog! You” He pointed at Choji. “And your……Passion for food! It’s so breathtaking, and uh you!” he gestured his hand toward Sakura. “Your uh..your uh…YES! YOUR PINK HAIR AND BRAINS! We will all dominate whatever stands in our way!!!!”

 

All three, Sakura, Choji and KIba deadpanned.

 

Sasuke turned towards his new team, Himself, Asuma, Lee, and the Huga girl, Well, this could be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi)
> 
> Thank you for reading! This chapter was to mostly explain what was going on and I hope it made sense and was enjoyable for you to read. What do you think of the teams? I am pretty excited to get to start writing everyone getting to know each other! I thank everyone who has enjoyed the story, and I hope you continue to like it as it evolves.


	8. Chimu Okiniiri:

Sasuke felt completely out of place. He was sure anyone would have told him he was being dramatic, but he just knew he didn’t fit in with his surroundings. In fact, one could even say he stuck out like a sore thumb.   
After the sensei had chosen their teams, everyone had to leave and follow their new leader to whatever location they chose.   
That’s how Sasuke found himself in ‘Mr. Zetso’s Hibachi Grill’.  
Sasuke had no idea where the other rookies were taken but he hoped none of them had to suffer the same fate as him. He walked through the front doors casually but inside his heart was beating a mile a minute.   
The outside didn’t match the interior of the building at all. Outside the front doors was a cozy looking structure that seemed like it could be a small town restaurant, but upon entering, everything was richly colored and exotically decorated. From the rather calm streets of the city, Sasuke felt as if he had walked through some kind of portal to another world.  
The place was obviously popular. It looked as if it was rush hour all the time. There wasn’t a table that didn’t hold a large group of people, and everyone was talking very loudly. It was obnoxious in Sasuke’s opinion. There was a huge line to even get to the front desk to attempt to get a table.   
Lee was beside Sasuke and watched in fascination at all the people interacting with each other.   
“This is so exciting, is it not young Uchiha!” the enthusiastic ninja shifted some of his weight from one foot to the other. He seemed to be trying to contain himself so he didn’t get hurt, but it was obvious he was failing miserably.  
Sasuke didn’t comment because he knew if he said something it would be insulting, instead he took to scanning the small area looking for the Huga Heiress who seemed to have disappeared. For a brief moment Sasuke panicked inwardly for he could not spot the small girl. He calmed considerably when he found that the young girl was hiding most unsubtly behind him. He smiled and turned around, she showed the beginning of a shy smile when Sasuke was shoved backward by a person in the shoulder. They were in a rush and didn’t turn back to see if the Uchiha was okay. Sasuke glared irritably at the person’s back. He tried to get a good look at the person but everything about them was quite unidentifiable. Everything that is, except the strange markings on the man’s wrist. The man was gone too fast for Sasuke to completely see but he caught an ornate crazy eight at the heart of the design.   
Before Sasuke knew it, his arm was being tugged on by Asuma, signally him to move. Asuma was rushing through the crowd of people and zigzagging to the front of the line. Sasuke, despite liking the thought of getting away from the many pushy people, knew it was wrong to try and pass all these people. He remained silent though and let himself be led to a strangely open table. Sasuke looked around with raised eyebrows. Asuma noticed and answered his unasked question.  
“I know the owner, me and my team would come here all the time. We get all the meals for free and can come in whenever and always have this private table.” He smiled cheekily as he slid into the large booth that was at the back of the restaurant.  
“That seems like a little more than just ‘knowing the owner’ to me?” Sasuke stated skeptically.   
Asuma just laughed and slapped him on the back, “You worry too much kid. You’re just like Kakashi, you need to act your own age. Why can’t I get a “Whoo hoo! Free food!” out of ya?” Sasuke didn’t feel obliged to answer and turned his head away to look curiously around the room.  
The walls were all painted a bright red and the trimming was an irritatingly bright gold that sparkled if you looked at it right. Everything about the place screamed “LOOK AT ME.” Sasuke wasn’t complaining though, he was getting free food and inwardly he was really happy that Asuma was paying for food today at least, he wouldn’t have to try and scrounge for money. Even though Sasuke had just had lunch an hour ago he was already hungry.   
Upon looking around, Sasuke noticed for the first time that all the tables had a Hibachi grill in the middle of them. The raven must have not known the curious and questioning look he had on his face, because Asuma was already answering sauske’s question without him even wording it.   
“The waiter will bring us some different uncooked foods and then they will start a fire underneath the grill for us so we can cook the food to our liking.” Sasuke involuntarily looked under the table.   
“Naw, they put the fire in that heating box on that side of the table so it remains contained and doesn’t get out of control. I know it’s a little old fashioned but it’s a nice place. It’s never this busy though....”  
“Yes Asuma sensei! This place is booming!” Lee said happily as he inspected all the colorful decorations. It looked to Sasuke like the place was trying to act as some kind of museum. On every available flat space, there was some kind of intricate object. From maps to vases and even some strange statues, nothing was left empty. A certain Statue caught Sasuke’s eye. It was large and very detailed in design. It wasn’t far off from where their table was so he could see it pretty well. The statue was of a friendly looking bear. It was a stone carving that wasn’t painted but it didn’t matter because it resembled a bear none the less.   
“That statue has been there for years. It really nice, but the owner makes up all these stories about having encountered it once. He says the bear saved his life.” He raised an eyebrow at his new students.  
“Really! That is so neat! I wish I could encounter that bear!” Lee stated and looked around the walls for more cool stuff. “Is there any other artifacts here that have a story behind them?” He asked curiously.  
Asuma rubbed his chin and sighed loudly in thought, “Well…let’s see, Oh here’s something cool.” He pointed to the wall on the opposite side of them. There was a bulletin board with a whole bunch of pictures tacked to it. Sasuke tried to read them but none of what they said seemed to be interesting. There was a sheet of paper that said something about a community garden going out of business and that it was promoting workers, but that didn’t seem like the thing Asuma would show them.  
“Not that.” Their sensei said pointing to farther right to where the board was placed. Now it was quite obvious what he was talking about. There was a whole bunch of framed pictures to the right. All of smiling people who wore the same strange pirate hat.  
“Oh sensei! How did Choji-san get his picture up there!?” Lee asked, being the only one to even attempt to hold up a conversation with the man.  
Asuma took on a proud face and smiled at the memory. He swallowed and looked up to the picture with fondness. “Choji beat the record for most egg rolls eaten in one hour. Anyone who beats the record of fifty get their picture taken in the chefs lucky pirate hat, but Choji didn’t back down. He ended up doubling the record and eating 101. Choji and the owner get on pretty well.” Asuma explained.  
“Wow!” was all Lee could managed, although he had a thoughtful look on his face that scared Sasuke.   
Oh no, here it comes….  
“I want my picture on the wall too! Can I order 51 Egg rolls!?” Asuma nodded his head approving, but Sasuke could tell the man was inwardly laughing, “I promise I will eat them all, and if I can’t I will do a 500 sit ups!” Lee announced.   
After what felt like forever a waiter finally came to get their orders.   
The waiter was tall and clean looking. He had a nicely shaven face and looked to be in his early 20s. He wore a small white apron and held a pen and paper in his hand.  
Asuma looked confusedly at the man, “Are you new to workin’ here?” The man shook his head and smiled kindly at the four people, waiting patiently for them to order. Sasuke didn’t feel like he should barge in on Asuma’s business and ask why he thought he was new, so he settled for listening to the waiter.   
“Hello everyone, I will be your waiter KJ. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?” The man asked with smile. He seemed friendly enough in Sasuke’s opinion, but from his experience, friendly could always be very deceiving.  
Sasuke ordered a water and waited for everyone else to get something as well.  
“Before I get your drinks, would you like to order some appetizers?”  
Sasuke realized for the first time since they sat down that he had not been given a menu. He looked around clueless, as did Lee and the Huga who had been completely silent throughout the whole encounter.   
Asuma chuckled at his students and muttered something about being so different than his original team, and then looked to the waiter.   
“Alright KJ, Umm..” He looked around in thought, “This usually doesn’t happen, I forgot that none of you have been here…My team already have the menus memorized. How about I order some appetizers that I think each of you will like instead of getting any real food today? Since you guys already had lunch and all. But we can maybe come back in a couple days and try out the hibachi grill?”  
All the students nodded and Asuma ordered many different kinds of things that Sasuke thought sounded like a different language. He stopped listening half way through and watched both his teammates. If he was going to be stuck with them for the next week he thought he might as well try to acknowledge their existence.  
Sasuke decided right then and there that he liked Lee. The ninja boy was excitedly bouncing in his seat with his crutches laid across his lap. He was explaining to the waiter his new dream of getting his picture put on the wall. Sasuke couldn’t fault Lee for anything that mattered. He was obnoxious and somewhat clingy from what he could tell, but he also seemed determined and strong. He was obviously kind and Sasuke counted himself lucky for being put on his team rather someone so uncompromising like Kiba or Choji. Sasuke tuned out of their conversation and glanced over at the Huga heiress. She was looking off in space, she seemed like she didn’t have a care in the world. At that moment he made up his mind.  
He leaned back and created a clone silently. The clone unnoticed by any of the occupants at the table walked around the booth and snuck up behind a waitress and took a pen from her back pocket. The clone returned to Sasuke and he took the pen and put it to a napkin.  
What are you thinking?  
He shoved the piece of cloth toward the girl and looked away although he could sense when she noticed it. Her curiosity sparked and her cloudy like aura became a little clearer to Sasuke. He didn’t risk glancing over at her, in fear that she was dismissing the note or worse, she be angry that he tried to ask what she was thinking. He leaned forward to possibly try to take the note back and write her maybe a logical ‘Hello, Or maybe ‘what’s your name?’ but when he did the note was gone.  
He let his eyes travel up from the table. The Huga girl, looked as if she hadn’t seen a note at all. She was staring at the window across the room where the light was shining through. It was late afternoon by this point and the sun let off an orangish glow that was very pretty. Sasuke sighed a silent breath. He was about to write another note that would say for her to ‘not take it personally and ignore the note.’  
But before he could pass it over, the waiter had already gone and Asuma was turning back to his team grinning.  
“Kay, I think I ordered the whole appetizer menu..Whoops! But, I think I got something all you would like, so it’s worth it. Lee, I obviously got eggrolls.” Lee fist pumped the air and thanked his new sensei graciously.  
“Miss Huga, I got some jam tarts which are a lot like Senzai.” Asuma said offhandedly, the girl bowed lightly with her head, and gave him a soft smile in return. He seemed to have accepted that and grinned. He turned to Sasuke.  
“I don’t really know what you like, but from what I hear from Kakashi, you eat pretty healthy. This place isn’t known for being the diet choice of the decade so I got what could possibly be considered the closest thing to good for ya. They’re something called Grilled Purple Mangosteen?” He scratched his neck. “I’m not really sure, but KJ said it was some kind of fruit. I hope it’s okay?”   
Sasuke didn’t say anything at first because he was surprised that someone who didn’t even know him would go through all that trouble to try and get him something he would like. Back when he lived with the clan, there were times when his family had forgotten to feed him, let alone worried that he might like what he had. Sasuke realized only too late that Asuma took his silence as a negative response and he smiled sadly at Sasuke.   
“I’m sorry kid, I just didn’t know the kind of thing you would like, I’ll let you order for yourself next time.” It was obvious how hard Asuma was trying to evenly be kind and connect with all his new teammates. Sasuke immediately felt really guilty for making the man feel bad, it was on accident of course. He started shaking his head no at the man and smirked.  
“No it’s just….That fruit….. It used to be my favorite, I was just shocked you had gotten it for me is all.” He said it quickly but it didn’t fall on deaf ears. Asuma grinned so big, Sasuke thought his face should have ripped apart. He sighed inwardly as his sensei didn’t sense the lie and just believed it. Sasuke had tasted that fruit before as it was one Itachi had brought home for him to taste. They were bitter and very dry as Sasuke recalled it, but he wasn’t about to let Asuma know that.  
Asuma tried to make small talk as they waited for the food, he only succeeded in getting a bunch of enthusiastic questions from Lee. Sasuke listened intently but wasn’t yet prepared to ignite a conversation on his own.  
Sasuke was thankful when the food arrived, because it would give him something to do. The waiter came over with two other workers. All their hands were full of platters that held many different kinds of food. Sasuke didn’t think he had ever seen so much food in his life. His eyes were wide as they sat plate after plate down on the table. He turned his shocked gaze to Asuma who smiled sheepishly.  
Sasuke wanted to eat some of the food, but he knew that he should eat what Asuma had specifically ordered for him. He scoured the table to find the strange grilled fruit. He saw many things that he wished to try but no Mangosteen. There was at least six different kind of sushi that Sasuke had never heard of. Asuma was pointing to each food trying to explain the name as fast as he could. He was half explaining half eating already. His mouth was full and the food was falling out of it as he tried to point to all the different kinds and make sure everyone got what they wanted. All three Sasuke, Lee, and the Huga laughed out loud, when their sensei had spilt the soup and tried to clean it up with a piece of bread so he could still eat it. It was the first time sense they sat down that Sasuke had seen a genuine smile on the girl’s face. Sasuke decided right then, that she needed to smile more often.  
Sasuke after much intense searching found his food. It smelled very strange and everyone at the table looked on with disgust as the plate traveled over to Sasuke’s spot at the table. The food jiggled a little as he moved it and Sauske did not like the way it looked. The Grilled Mangosteen officially looked worse when it was cooked rather than raw, Sasuke didn’t quite think it was possible. He ran a hand through his hair in realization that he would probably have to eat it all. When he lived with the clan, it was always a rule to finish your plate. There were at least 18 of the fruit on the plate and Sasuke didn’t know if he would make it. Each Mangosteen was the size of his fist. The raven knew that lying had consequences he just didn’t think they would come so fast. He picked it up and took a bite from the fruit. A jelly texture squished out of the crispy outer shell. Everyone watched in fascination as he ate it.  
After the first bite it was easy to push down. Sasuke had every one of the Mangosteens in his stomach in less than five minutes. They were actually better grilled than when they were raw. The fruit was still ghastly, but Sasuke would rather eat it like this. Lee had just started on all his eggrolls, he had only eaten two so far but he looked determined. Sasuke hoped the boy could do, though he highly doubted it.   
Asuma and the Huga were surprisingly conversing quietly. Well Asuma was talking why she listened. They were tasting all the different kind of sushi together. Sasuke although his stomach felt like it would explode, wanted to taste them too.  
Asuma seemed to realize this when he noticed the boy staring at them shyly.   
“Here, you try them too!” He handed one of the sushi over to Sasuke and he took a small bite. His eyes widened and then closed, “Wow! Mmm…” he took another larger bite, “This is delicious.” Before he knew it, he had eaten the whole sushi roll. He hadn’t looked up while he was eating it, but now that he did he saw two very astonished faces looking at him. He blushed despite himself and told them to try it.   
Asuma looked worried, “Okay, here goes, One Sushi fish oil taco supreme!” he gulped and took a bite dramatically. Sasuke almost choked on his salvia when he heard the name. Wait! What was in that thing!  
The Huga had also taken a dramatic bite and closed her eyes while doing so. She tried to hide her disgust and so did Asuma but they held their hands to their mouths in agony. The Huga girl softly swallowed while she looked as if the food at brought her physical pain. Their sensei full out spit the food back onto his plate in a mushy plop and looked at Sasuke with wonder.   
“What is wrong with you taste buds?”   
They had tasted four more in the span of 10 minutes. There were some fairly good flavors that everyone could enjoy, besides lee who continuously ate eggrolls.  
The worst in Sasuke’s opinion was the Chili Jalapeno sushi wrap. It consisted of black pepper, lemon zest, Habanero, Chili, Jalapeno’s and the secret curry sauce. Both Sauske and Asuma downed at least two waters each after that adventure. But the most amazing thing was how the Huga had sat there after tasting it and proceeded to eat more of the spicy dish. She giggled and said that it wasn’t that bad and surprisingly, called both boy’s tongues wimpy. The two had deadpanned but couldn’t protest because they knew they had no chance at defending themselves as the girl chomped a large bite of a left over Habanero. She had smiled teasingly at the two.   
The waiter came back over and when he stopped his face held a look disbelief.   
“Did you guys eat all those Grilled Mangosteens?” He asked in amazement.  
“Well actually it was just Uchiha over here, turns out he has some strange taste.” Asuma stated while smiling at the man.  
“Wait….just him?” he said pointing at Sasuke, “You ate all of them?”  
Sasuke didn’t know what to do, he thought he was in trouble so he shrank back. “I thought they were for me, I apologize if you all wanted some.”  
”No you don’t understand. You won!” KJ said happily.   
Silence ensued after that statement, no one understood what the friendly man meant. Asuma was scratching his chin in confusion and Sasuke was trying to make his brain work faster than humanly possible. The waiter sighed in exasperation, “Don’t you get it, you won! That appetizer you got; it’s one that no one has set a record for yet. So ultimately one plate is the most anyone has ever ate and you did it in less than fifteen minutes. That’s enough to get you a place on the wall, isn’t that great!” He smiled widely and all eyes fell on the flabberghasted sasuke.   
“What?....” Was all he could manage to get out. Lee was the first to answer his utterly bewilder-filled question.   
“OH MY! You my friend have already beaten a record! How come you are so much faster at success than me!? No matter I will only have to try harder!” with that, he started on his large stack of egg rolls yet again.  
Asuma finally let out a chuckle, though it sounded kind of nervous for how Sasuke would react.   
“Well, Congratulations Uchiha” he smiled sympathetically at the young ninja.  
Sasuke calmed his facial expression and took a deep breath. He looked toward the waiter, “Wait, but it was just one plate, that’s not even really impressive, it’s no big deal….right?” Sasuke didn’t even want to win, and he really didn’t want to steal Lee’s thunder, he was just trying to be respectful and eat his own food that was ordered for him, but now that he thought about it, it was kind of amusing.  
“What are you talking about?! This is a huge deal!! After your meal I’ll get you the lucky pirate hat and the camera so I can put your picture on the wall! ...I have to go wait tables but I’ll be back in a little bit with your check and the camera.” Sasuke looked at the waiter and muttered a sarcastic “whoo hoo”  
Sasuke felt a slap on his back. He looked over to see his new sensei chuckling. “Well that’s not exactly the face of a winner. Come on, get a little excited, you get to have your picture on the wall for crying out loud! This is cool and fun?!” Sasuke just looked at the man. He didn’t know why but the littlest bit of pride was swelling inside him even though even if he didn’t want to admit it.  
“Yeah, that’s the smile I’m looking for.” The man said as Sasuke felt a small smirk creep up his face.   
“I don’t think eating a plate of fruit is much to brag about.” The Uchiha said offhandedly while putting his hands behind his head, “But I’ll take what I can get.”   
“W-what are you talking about, I think the power to eat fruit is the best talent, It would definitely help you in any battle situation.” Sasuke was surprised to hear the Huga say this. She smirked at her use of sarcasm and Sasuke caught himself crookedly smiling back.  
Lee broke their connection while speaking with a mouthful of eggroll, “Well wi don’ know, whoji would defilty beg…to differ….Apologies, sorry I was chewing, I said….that Choji would definitely beg to differ, he uses the power of eating all the time!” Lee smiled brightly and turned back to his food.  
Sasuke smirked at him, “That’s true.”   
A comfortable silence fell over the group while they finished up their meal, none of the students noticed Asuma’s prideful smile.  
KJ came back a while later carrying the infamous pirate hat and camera. “Okay Uchiha stand up so I can get a good picture of you. Though I do have to warn you, your picture might not be up long, someone could come in at any time and re-beat the record. They would replace your picture then.”  
Sasuke looked at him in horror, “Oh no, not that!” Asuma rolled his eyes but gave Sasuke a look that told him to just suck it up. Asuma got up so Sasuke could slide out of the booth.   
KJ roughly pushed Sasuke to a spot with a nice background for the picture. Sasuke took a closer look at the pirate hat and scrunched up his face. He glanced over at Asuma who was giving him a teasing thumbs up. He shrank his shoulders downward and sent a pleading look his way, which was only received with a smirk and a shake of the head.  
Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at Lee. He stared dejectedly at his plate that was still half full of eggrolls. He looked kind of green and Sasuke knew the boy had not been able to finish his task he set for himself.   
KJ grinned and set the strange hat on his head. Sasuke blushed at the laughter he heard from the table , but then turned and stuck his nose in the air. “You’re just jealous of this beautiful hat.” That gave Sasuke and idea. He went over to Lee and plopped the pirate hat on his head. “I guess I have no choice but to give this to someone who might look better in it.”  
Lee’s eyes widened and he shook his, “Oh Uchiha! I could never, you earned this reward.”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay.” He pulled Lee over to the waiter with the camera.  
“We’re ready for the picture.”  
KJ raised his eyebrows and then shrugged, Lee lugged his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and before Sasuke could retaliate the man took the photo.  
“How is it possible you got out of that, I was going to copy those pictures of you in that hat and make Holiday cards!” His sensei complained as he was handed the check.  
Sasuke shrugged and stretched his arms.   
They all stood up and got ready to leave the restaurant. They all thanked their sensei for the meal despite the fact that he didn’t really have to pay for it. They realized standing in an overly crowded restaurant was a very bad idea so they made their way to the exit. As they passed the front line of people waiting to get in, Sasuke saw some of customers that were waiting for tables from before. They glared at the team as they left. Asuma looked at his team and smiled, “Well you all passed my first test.”  
All three students looked at him like he was crazy, was this really their task for the day.  
He chuckled hardily “Well this isn’t my deadly task, this was more of just a subjective thing, but you all did great.” He gave a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.  
Sasuke rubbed his head, while Lee shouted about being ready for whatever he threw at him.  
The Huga was the only one that had noticed what the man had said, “W-what do y-you mean d-deadly?”

______

Across the village, just north of the Hokage tower another sensei with another new team was trying his best get his them to connect with one and other.  
The man sat crouched on the railing of the roof seating area, in front of him was his three unwilling students.   
“Mmm..Why don’t you three introduce yourselves, one at a time?”  
His team all gave him uncomfortable questioning looks.  
The man rolled his one seeable eye, “Things you like, Things you don’t? Your dreams for the future, Hobbies? Things like that.” he said while holding up his hands to help explain.  
None of his team made a move, Shino was staring off in space, Tenten was spinning a Kunai on her finger in boredom, and Shikamaru had his eyes closed laying on the ground. Kakashi could tell he wasn’t asleep though, although he was doing a pretty could job pretending to be. The man huffed, “How about I go first to show you how it’s done?”  
His team finally reacted by all nodding their heads or shrugging their shoulders, Shikamaru just made a grumbling sound that Kakashi took as an okay.  
“I’m Kakashi Hatake, as you already know. Things I like and things I hate….I don’t really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? I really haven’t thought about it. Hobbies? Mmm..Well I have lots of hobbies.” He frowned when his new team didn’t react at all. Kakashi could remember the shocked faces of his teammates when he had first introduced himself to team 7. Even Sasuke was more than a little irritated and surprised at what he had said. Kakashi glared at his new team, “Okay, Your turn….” No one moved to say anything. “Fine, you on the right, angry kid, you’re up first.” he was talking to Shino who was staring dully at his sensei. He took a deep breath. “My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs….and Kiba, I don’t really like any of you. My dream for the future is to take over my clan like I’m supposed to, and my hobbies include trying to interact with my bugs so I can get a better connection with them.” He said all this without blinking his eyes behind his dark glasses or moving a muscle.   
Well he sure is an enthusiastic kid, Kakashi thought mockingly.  
“Interesting… Next.”   
Tenten continued spinning her Kunai as if she hadn’t noticed her sensei. Kakashi knew she had, for the slight flicker in her eyes. She had let them wonder over when he spoke, just for an instant though.  
Kakashi decided to make this easy. “Tenten.” The girl’s spinning stopped immediately and the kunai fell to the ground. She looked nervously up at the white haired man, but then glared and put her chin out.  
“Fine.” She said huffily.  
“Good. I’m glad you’re finally ready to act your age.” Kakashi said challengingly, the female ninja glared harder.   
Why is she so stubborn?!  
“My Name is Tenten, I like training and being with my team and friends, I don’t like ignorant people and those who take their friends for only face value. My dream one day is to become a strong Kunoichi, and my liked hobbies include, training and improving as a ninja.”   
Kakashi almost smiled. He did notice how she didn’t give her last name though, he wondered what that was about.   
At least she has plenty of drive to improve and work hard.   
“Mmm…Well that was nice, but I’m sure a little inaccurate. By ‘improving as a ninja’ you meant impressing Neji Huga so he will fall in love with you. Right?” Kakashi smirked, he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it.  
Tenten sputtered and Shikamaru and Shino actually laughed, well Shino snorted at least. Kakashi grinned as Tenten defended her self.   
“Empty lies.” He said not even looking at the girl, “Shikamaru you’re up next.”  
Shikamaru groaned and moved to a sitting position, he rubbed his left eye, “umm....Shikamaru Naru, nice to meet everyone. Things I like and things I hate, I don’t really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? I haven’t really thought about it. Hobbies? Mmm.. well I have lots of hobbies.” Shikamaru smiled at the end of his speech, and Kakashi gave him a hard death glare. Tenten was giggling and Shino held a smirk.  
Shikamaru layed back down and closed his eyes. Kakashi stared at him and Shikamaru opened one eye and smirked. “What’s next sensei?”  
Kakashi frowned, I miss my old team.  
_______

 

Kurenai’s team was a while away, on just barely the toe of Kohnoha. She had traveled with her students all day to make it to the bottom of the village hidden in the leaves. Her team wasn’t as exhausted as she expected them to be after their long travel. In fact, they seemed to be enthusiastic and excited to hear why they had come so far.  
They had been journeying through a jungle like forest when they made it to a crossroads. One path went straight up a dirt hill; they couldn’t see over it, the other curved and continued into the mossy jungle.   
Kurenai turned around and smiled at her team. “We’ve made it.” She climbed up the hill agilely and disappeared. Her team panicked and climbed up after her. Upon reaching the top of the hill they fell right back down the other side. It was actually a quite gentle landing compared to others. The other side of the hill was softened by an array of sand. They had fallen down huge natural sand dunes. Naruto stood up first ready to fight if need be. He wasn’t even taking in his surroundings but neither was Neji.   
Ino was the first to see phenomenon of where they had traveled. She looked out into the abyss and saw what she could have considered the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sun was setting after their long day of travel, the pinkish/orange sky was reflecting into the ocean with magnificence. She actually felt her heart stop when she first gazed at the surface of the water. She had her jaw dropped and couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Most people traveled to the edge of Kohnoha that lead to sand, but they had journeyed south to the land of wave. The ocean was crystal clear and the beach was spotless. Ino looked down her right side and for miles there was nothing but white sand. She looked down her left and it was exactly the same, she sunk down to her knees and fisted the sand in her hands.   
She couldn’t bring herself to glare at Neji and Naruto who still seemed to not have seen the beauty of the land they were in.   
“Look, you have to see this.” She whispered in awe.  
Naruto turned around quickly and his jaw met the floor. He immediately yelled in excitement and ran towards the ocean. He jumped in and almost instantaneously jumped right back out.   
“COLD!!!!!!!!!!!” he screamed and hopped around in frozen pain. It was the beginning of October and the air was that of the low 60’s. Ino loved the cool breeze that hit her face, she decided right then and there, that this was a place meant for a princess.   
Once Naruto recovered he slipped down to his butt and sat next to Ino who had her knees tucked up to her chest. “Wow.” He said in what could be considered his quietest voice he ever used. Ino raised her eyes to look at him and smiled. That was the perfect word to describe how she felt, “Wow.” She agreed.  
Neji rolled his eyes at the two, “What happened to looking for Kurneai sensei?”  
Both blonds whipped their heads to look back at the boy who didn’t even seem fazed by the beauty of the scene in front of them.  
“What is wrong with you!? Don’t you see this! It’s like….like a complete wonder of nature!” Ino said astonished.  
“Yeah! I mean you probably can only see this…. like once in your life!!!” Naruto shouted and all serenity in the situation was demolished.   
Neji scoffed, “Ugh, you sound just like Lady Hinata……” he didn’t elaborate until both Naruto and Ino loudly asked him to explain.   
“Lady Hinata and I come here every year for holiday break. She loves watching the sky and the waves….She’s always asking me to go swimming and crab hunting with her…..It is very annoying. I mean she still wants to go swimming even if it’s like 40 degrees out! I always tell her Hiashi wouldn’t approve, but she does it anyway.” Neji said clearly irritated by his cousin’s actions.   
Both Naruto and Ino were so shocked that Neji had actually given them a real explanation that they didn’t say anything afterward. Neji ended up sliding down the dune the rest of the way to sit on the other side of Ino.   
They sat in the most quiet silence Naruto has ever lived through for a good 30 seconds.  
“Hey kiddos, are you guys ready or do you want to look at the view a little longer?”   
All three genin whipped their heads backwards to see their new female sensei standing before them.   
“Where did you go!”  
“We’ve been looking for you everywhere!!!”  
“……..”  
All her students shouted loudly when they saw her. Kurenai giggled, “Aww you guys. I just wanted to give you a minute to enjoy yourselves. And I had to get ready for our next task.”  
At this statement all the three pouting students stood at attendance. Kurenai mentally chuckled, Do they have mood swings or what?  
____  
Ten minutes later they had a large bonfire glowing in the darkness and everyone was seated comfortably around it to keep warm.   
“Okay kids, now it’s time for the fun part!” Kurenai announced enthusiastically.  
She stood up wistfully and began to skip around the fire. She pulled a small pouch of crushed spark rocks from her pocket and threw them into the fire as she danced around.  
The students looked at her like she was nuts. All their jaws dropped when she began to sing.  
“Kom en steek die vurr met ons stemme, die lig en die duisternis met one siele!” Kurenai shouted while opening her arms wide and continuing to skip around the children. They continued to watch her with slight confusion but mostly fear for her sanity.   
Kurenai stopped and glared at the three, “Come on…… It’s part of the test.” She said matter-of-factly. They all knew they were being tricked but Ino had to admit, it did look fun….  
She jumped to her feet surprising both her new male teammates and crouched down while skipping around. She sang loudly made up sounds because she had no idea what Kurenai had said so she couldn’t repeat it. The woman couldn’t have cared less what Ino said. She smiled proudly at the girl for being courageous enough to do this in front of the two boys and she began to dance with her too. The screeching of the two women increased in volume and Naruto thought they both sounded like dying cats. He grunted, he needed to show them what they were doing wrong….  
He huffed as he stood, “It’s more like this!” He jumped around the fire sideways and made funny faces as he sang random lyrics for he didn’t know the real ones either. The quiet night was filled with laughter and loud singing, but for their team it was most joyful. As time passed Neji became more and more uncomfortable. Usually when Guy sensei would plan something stupid, the boy would just sit out, and eventually Tenten would come see if he was okay later. It didn’t look like any of his team was stopping any time soon. All three, his sensei, Naruto and Ino, all created a circle around the boy and shouted out their made up lyrics. Neji glared at them all, but he did have to admit the tune they were shouting to was kind of catchy. The Huga rolled his eyes and stood, making everyone else separate around the fire and grin at him like there was no tomorrow.   
“This doesn’t get told to anyone. Am I clear?” everyone giggled but nodded their heads like they were being scolded from their mother.   
Neji did a complicated hand and arm formation that kind of looked like some kind of cheer while saying his lyrics. Everyone instead of joining in, watched the boy, which made him blush beautifully. He stopped abruptly and glared with pursed lips, “Stop watching.”   
Once everyone was sweaty and tired and completely out of laughter at the fact that Neji was dancing and singing, they all slumped down to watch the embers glow.   
Ino put her hair behind ear so she could see better. She smiled when it gave her an idea, “Hey guys let’s make wishes, okay?”  
When Ino was young, a ritual in her clan was to take a piece of you, she always chose a strand of hair, and throw it into the fire and make a wish while it burned. They used to do it every ending of summer, it wasn’t costly, but Ino always remembered it being a lot of fun. She hoped it didn’t seem stupid to her two teammates who were more well-off than her.  
She shook those doubtful thoughts away and smiled at her team. She jumped to her feet even though her heart was pounding. “Okay, so you take a piece of yourself, whatever you want, like your hair or something and throw it into the fire to make a wish…Do you guys want to try it?”   
Kurenai smiled and jumped quickly to her feet. “That’s genius, good idea Ino!” Ino let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and felt a little proud of herself. Whenever she was on her old team, she never got called a genius. That was always Shikamaru’s place, and she definitely never was thought to have good ideas. It felt good to have someone take her opinion into account. She knew that Shikamaru was never mean or meant to always be the smart one, and that she was better off than someone like Lee with having Neji on his team, but it still hurt to always be thought of as the pretty bossy one.   
Kurenai pulled one of her long strands of black hair and let it float down into the fire.  
“Now Kurenai sensei! Make a wish before it burns!!!” Ino shouted to her teacher.  
Kureai shut her eyes tight and fisted her hands as she made her wish. “Like that?”  
Ino nodded grinning, she was about to make hers as Naruto jumped up also. “Ohh this is going to be so much fun!” He took his index finger and put it into his mouth. He bit of the tip of the nail and threw it into the fire. Ino thought this was kind of gross but was just happy that Naruto thought it was cool.  
Naruto stood in thought for a second before making his wish. He scrunched his eyes tight and muttered something under his breath repeatedly.   
Neji stood with a long silky strand of hair between his fingers, he let it fall down in the fire. He didn’t even close his eyes when he made the wish, he just stared at the strand of hair as it burned. Ino wondered what he wished for but was too occupied by making her own wish to take the time to ask.  
She pulled out a piece of her hair while a million different thoughts of wishes flowed through her head. She couldn’t decide what she wanted to wish for.   
Neji rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day, “It’s just a wish. Choose something.”  
Naruto glared at the boy, “It has to be just right! You can’t rush the wishing process!” he defended angrily.  
Neji ‘hmphed’ and crossed his arms, “Don’t be stupid, it’s all make believe anyway.”  
Ino’s good mood dampened, but Naruto gave her a wicked grin. Ino was kind of struck shocked. She had always thought Naruto to be childish and not know what was ever happening, but at this moment he looked like he knew the wishes were just for fun. He seemed like he was playing along just for her, to make her happy and not feel immature. Naruto was willing to get made fun of so she wasn’t alone. She granted him a thankful smile and dropped her hair into the fire. She knew what she wanted to wish for.  
I wish I could be more like Naruto and not care what people think of me…   
Naruto looked up suddenly, “Ms. Kurenai sensei? It’s really late, how are we supposed to get back to the school in time to finish class with Pops!!!!????”   
Neji’s eyes widened as Kurenai mischievously fluttered her eyelashes. Ino was confused at the exchange and the glare that the dark haired boy was giving the woman.  
“You put us in a genjutsu.” He accused angerly.  
Kurenai smiled widely, “That’s right! good job guys, you passed my Genin exam test!”  
“So wait all of today, sense we left the academy, has been a genjutsu!?” Ino asked in disbelief.  
Neji turned his hard eyes on the girl, “Yes, everything we see right now is fake.” He turned toward Kurenai and gave a death glare that looked a lot more like a pout.  
“WOW! Your soooooo good at genjutsu! It looks so real I didn’t even consider it being fake!” Naruto said happily.  
“I sped up time in the genjutsu so it seemed like a whole day has passed when really it’s only been a couple of hours. I proud of you guys, It took my last team to days stuck in this world to detect that it was fake.” Kurenai explained.  
As the woman said this, the world started to fade in and out, and the students could see the light of day again. The academy came into view and the three genin could feel their bodies being brought back to reality.  
________

The last team chosen was not having as successful time as its enthusiastic sensei would have hoped. Guy sensei chose to have a team meeting at the center of the village. He thought they would all be more connected metaphorically, if they all met at the heart of Kohnoha. He sat perched next to the railing on the lookout tower. It was the place strong ninja watched over the village and made sure to alert everyone if there was trouble coming from afar.   
Guy was looking out into the abyss mesmerized by the ongoing scenic view.  
He turned to his team slowly, and fixed one of his eyebrows with his thumb. He took a moment to take in his students seating positions and attitudes.   
Sakura was sitting backwards in her seat with her hands resting under her chin looking out over the village; she seemed lost in thought. Choji was munching on a bag of ‘Barbeque Fire Flaming’ potato chips. He continuously would look up to see if Guy was going to say something but then stuff his hand back down in the chip bag. Kiba looked bored as hell. He had his elbow resting on his knee with his hand under his chin repeatedly blowing the same piece of hair out of his face. He was also tapping his leg in a sporadic way.  
“The view is magnificent, don’t you agree?” Guy asked his team to get things moving.  
Kiba and Choji both shrugged, and Sakura sighed admiringly at the view. She turned towards her new sensei smiling but then caught sight of both Kiba and Choji beginning a thumb wrestling match and deflated noticeably. Guy didn’t seem to notice and he grinned.  
“So today, before we take our test, I have to understand your motives a little better, okay?”  
There were nods of agreement and Choji and Kiba both turned towards the man. It looked as if Sakura was trying to battle Choji on who could sit up straighter as both of their backs were like pencils.  
“I have one question that I need all of you to answer truthfully…..What is your dream?” the bushy browed ninja said dramatically.   
None of the three genin were expecting this. They all sat there for a minute before Guy lost patience and just pointed at one of the students. “Pink haired wonder, you’re up first!” he said excitedly.  
Sakura tapped her finger on her chin as she thought. There were many things she dreamed of, but she didn’t know which one she should say. For sure, she definitely wanted to be honest. She would be lying if she still didn’t sometimes think about herself and Sasuke being together, but truthfully she had found that she didn’t only think of Sasuke for a love in her future. Sakura just knew she imagined herself unimaginably in love with someone and they love her just as much back. She wasn’t too positive the Uchiha boy could grant her that wish. She had other dreams too. Lately, she had been thinking about wanting to help people. For the most part all she knew was that she wanted to leave an impression on people and change the way some things were. Sasuke may not have said it verbally but she knew he hated the ways some things in Kohnoha were run. She agreed and thought maybe she would be able to change them. She looked up, “I guess, um…well I think I want to make some kind of difference in the village. For the better of course, and I definitely want people to recognize me for being the creator of something good and not the disruptor.” She finished smiling. She thought that was a good answer for not really knowing exactly what her dream was. Guy nodded his head began to elaborate all the kinds of jobs that could suffice to those certain dreams. A couple minutes later he nodded to Kiba.  
“Well….I don’t know, isn’t having dreams kind of lame, I mean its reality that matters, right?” he said offhandedly. He clasped his hands together in front of him and smirked at Guy. He knew it would rally him up and it was just too fun to see the youthful teacher’s eyes burn with angry passion.   
Sakura rolled her eyes as Guy loudly explained the importance of dreams to the dog boy. She looked out over the village and went back to day dreaming. She wondered why she couldn’t have been chosen for another team and what Ino-pig was doing right now. She squinted as she watched all the bustle in the streets below. She spotted Ino’s mom’s flower shop, the academy and even the training grounds from afar. She kept on looking and noticed on the farthest side of the village a dark looking place. She looked harder while Choji was explaining his irrational dream about becoming head of ANBU. The dark part of the city looked as if it was closed off from everything else. It was very different than the rest of the bright city; the buildings were made of gray steely metal, and from where Sakura was, she could see the area was piled up with some kind of garbage and trash. She had never been over to the area before. She didn’t even know it existed. She wondered if it was a prison area, or some other place they put criminals. She realized the area was much too big for that though, and she knew Kohnoha would never trap people, even if they were criminals, in such a creepy place.  
She turned around half way, “Um…Guy sensei?”  
“Yes miss Haruno?”  
She pointed off into the distance, “What is that area over there, how come I’ve never seen it before?”  
Guy looked surprised and tried to brush her off, “That’s not important, it’s just an old part of the city.”   
Immediately this caught Kiba’s attention. Something he wasn’t supposed to know? There was no way he was passing that up. He looked out and tried to spot the land Sakura was talking about, “Where! I don’t see it!” he whined.  
Sakura smiled at the boy, he sometimes reminded her of Naruto, “It’s over there.” She said pointing it out. Choji also came over to inspect the situation.  
By now Guy was trying his best to steer the children away, “Come on let’s get back to what we were doing.”  
Sakura gave him a look of pleading to explain, and Guy broke under her puppy dog stare.  
“Ugh!!” he said exasperated. He scratched his cheek and sat down as if he was going to go into dramatic detail. All three genin’s interest was at their peak. They sat down and listened closely.   
“Now, just so you know, you didn’t hear any of this from your ol’ trusty sensei, am I right?”  
They all nodded and he continued, “Okay that part of the city is commonly known as the Hell Hole. It’s a city that was supposedly here before Kohnoha was even settled. It explains in the history books, that it was always a creepy and dark place. When Hashirama Senju founded this village, it’s lightly grazed that there was a battle between the people who originally lived in the Hell Hole and the Senju clan. The Senju clan demolished the original founders and the rest is history. The area was left untouched until about 20 years ago, kind of like a memorial I think. They decided to renovate some of the old houses and buildings there though. That’s why it kind of seems like its own world, the architecture is from the original clan and it seems like they mostly built out of some kind very unstable metal. It’s very clear that the council hasn’t put much work into making the Hell Hole a better place.” Guy said in a grave and confused voice, but it was obvious he was avoiding certain explanations.  
Sakura shook her head, she needed more information, “Guy sensei?” she bat her eyelashes, “Who was the original clan?”  
“Yeah? And what happened to them?” Kiba added in, “They had to be pretty weak to be beaten so easily.” He scrunched his nose in distaste, Akumaru barked from his place on the seat next to him.   
Guy rubbed the back of his head, “Well its kind of classified information who the clan was, I don’t even know!” he said quickly at their accusing glares, “There locked away on some hidden scrolls in labyrinth of the Hokage tower!” Sakura, Kiba, and Choji’s eyes widened at that bit of information, and the poor sensei frowned, “You will do nothing with this information, nothing I tell you!!!!”  
Choji looked thoughtful, “Why didn’t the council try to fix up the Hell Hole, why put any effort in it, if they were going to leave it to rot anyway?”   
Guy’s brows furrowed and he pursed his lips, “Well…” he rubbed his shoulder, “The council keeps the village a little on the downside to make sure they have a suitable place to keep suspicious folk.” He finished kind of unsurely.  
Sakura frowned, “What do you mean, ‘suspicious folk’?   
“Mm.. how do I put this, they keep it kind of less than perfect to make sure that the people that they can’t kick out of the village but don’t exactly want living in the village to have a place to live…..but don’t worry all people who are forced to live there are all possible criminals, thieves, and thugs.”  
Sakura wasn’t appeased, “Can the elders choose anyone they want to put there, what if they accuse wrong?” she asked desperately.  
Guy shook his head in disbelief, “They would never purposefully accuse someone who was innocent, and if they did, the person charged has a chance to go to trial most of the time. It’s completely fair.” He said trying to persuade the children to understand.   
Sakura had known about some of the trials, they were all public. Her mother went to one once and said that it was one of the stupidest things she had ever seen. The pinkette remembered her mother coming home and being very angry at the village. She had said that she was even considering moving to a different village. Sakura also remembered her mom using many different curses, she wouldn’t like to repeat, to explain the citizens and their biased nature. Sakura’s mother and father were both merchants who traveled a lot. They believed in an open society where everyone chosen by logical and good natured thinking rather than just what the people wanted. Even worse in her mind, was to have the elders in power. She had heard her mom yell about the unfairness of having two close minded senior citizens making all of Kohnoha’s important choices.   
Sakura knew that if she was ever one to take power, she would immediately disperse of the elders and fill the space with people who could give some modern views on the society. Her musings were cut short when Choji asked another question.  
“How do they keep the criminals from coming to our side of the village, like why don’t they all just leave that side?” he asked with little sympathy in his voice.  
“They are given a choice, unless they have permission to stay out past 8:oo they must return to their side. Otherwise they don’t have jurisdiction to remain as residents of Kohnoha.” He explained not meeting any of the genin’s eyes.   
Guy was obviously uncomfortable with this subject, but for Kiba, Choji, and Sakura this was the most interesting thing that happened as a team yet.   
Before they could ask more questions or elaborate on the subject, there sensei jumped to his feet and grinned, but they could tell it was forced. “Okay, to start off our Genin test, we must run 15 laps around Kohnoha! Let’s get going.” He ran out the exit door of the tower.  
Sakura, Kiba, and Choji all deadpanned. They gave each other similar sympathetic looks. None of them were too sure they would even make it through the first week of this bonding class.

_____

Asuma lead his new team through the crowded streets of Kohnoha. He looked back every so often to make sure they were still following him. He tried to get his team to talk to each other but they kept falling in and out of awkward silences. He had chosen two particular teammates that weren’t too social and one who seemed to be much too friendly to interrupt the silence.   
Sasuke could feel the intensity in the air. His mind was crackling. It was a strange sensation that he couldn’t explain but it made his insides feel like they would explode at any minute. He looked anywhere but at one of his new teammates. He was very aware at the moment and kept a close watch on everything that was happening. That was why he noticed the otherwise friendly looking man walking happily with what looked to be his two comrades. They just weren’t some couple of innocent friends though, to Sasuke, they were a tormentor. An enemy of sorts even. He quickly raked his eyes over them. He knew there auras but he couldn’t place their faces. He wanted to get closer to try and sense them better but Asuma had stopped to say hello to someone he knew on the street. The group of men started walking towards him and realization hit the boy like a brick. The first man’s aura was thick and heavy. He hadn’t been around the man enough to place it as a color, but he could identify the person it belonged to. The man was one of the higher up ANBU. Sasuke had only ever seen him with his masks on so he didn’t recognize him right away. The Ucihiha assumed the other two men with him were part of the ANBU also. Sasuke took another look at the man, just to make sure he could memorize his features. He had a long scar across his cheek and a tattoo of a snake wrapping around his neck all the way up to the left side of his ear. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, he should have known. Whenever that man was in his ANBU attire, he always wore a mask that resembled a snake. Sasuke bit his lip and tried to avoid eye contact. He didn’t want to be recognized. He had only ever seen them hanging around in the alleys close to his apartment, and those encounters were never pleasant. They all worked under Danzou’s order. They would go to the pubs outside Sasuke’s house, and they were always cruelest when they were drunk. This snake man in particular had always been unnervingly horrible to Sasuke. The ANBU had always tormented Sasuke, even before the clan was killed. In the most recent years they slowly became worse, and their attacks would be more frequent. Sasuke would try to hold his own against them but some of the time, it was seven guys to one and he didn’t stand a chance. More often than not though, Sasuke really felt like he could take maybe the small group of two or three on. The problem was the council had given Sasuke the apartment inside the village for his good behavior. He promised to not steal as much or attack people who pissed him off. That being said the ANBU could report back to the council and blame Sasuke for any injuries they may have obtained. The boy knew he could never truly fight back because he could be kicked out of the village or worse sent to the old Uchiha compound to live. The third Hokage had raised the old Uchiha laws because he believed Sasuke could be trusted. But Danzou being the substitute leader, could bring them back just as easy. He would always hide the bruises or cuts he received form close encounters with the ANBU. He just lied and said he had been training. It wasn’t like anyone could prove that the ANBU had done it anyway. He cracked his knuckles in anger at the memories, but he just kept his head down and glared with his mind. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction that he had acknowledged them. As they got closer Sasuke could feel his lungs constrict a little, the man’s aura was intoxicating and not in the good way. Sasuke knew they had noticed him when he felt the snake man’s shoulder crash into his own while walking. Sasuke looked back as did the rest of his team. They looked concerned from the force the tattooed man had hit Sasuke with.   
“A-are you okay, S-sasuke?” the Huga girl asked with worry in her eyes.  
Sasuke rubbed his shoulder and shrugged, but before he could say it was no big deal, the man who had run into him began speaking.   
“Oh! Sorry little guy, I really didn’t see ya there.” He said putting up his hand up to his height to show how small Sasuke was. “Can you forgive me man, it was a total accident.” He looked genuinely sorry but Sasuke could just imagine the sick grin he was wearing underneath the surface. Sasuke didn’t move to rub his shoulder like he wanted to and tilted his head to the side.   
“There’s nothing to forgive man, it was just an accident like you said.” Sasuke said mimicking the snake man’s accent and slang perfectly. The man’s eye twitched just slightly but his mask didn’t waver. Sasuke could tell he had made him more than a little angry.   
“Yeah, okay squirt, have fun with your little friends.” he turned around and started walking down the path again. Sasuke turned around also breathing through his nose as to make sure he didn’t get out of control. He looked over and saw the Huga girl hadn’t moved from her standing position beside where he used to be standing. She was glaring at the three men’s backs. Sasuke could honestly say that he was a little afraid of her at the moment, he had only seen death glares like that from Kakashi and that was to people he hated.   
“Huga?” he asked and tilted his head to keep walking. He felt bad not knowing her name but it didn’t matter at the moment. He didn’t want her getting in trouble with the ANBU. Before the men gotten more than ten steps away, Asuma yelled over to them. They turned around and looked questioningly at the man.   
“You kids stay safe tonight alright? I heard you were taking your yearly free vacation. I just wanted to remind you all to be very careful, especially if you end up going to any of those clubs….Ya know what I mean?” he winked at them and turned from the red faced few and started down the path in the opposite direction. Sasuke saw two women walk by and laugh in the suspense of the ANBU members. The woman turned and waved flirtatiously at Asuma and he grinned back. They both blushed and continued on their path. Sauske was shocked and numbly followed after his sensei, but he didn’t move too fast so he could still here the Huga girl mumble, “Who knew Asuma was such a ladies man?”   
When they were far enough away from the men, Asuma turned back towards his surprised students.  
“Those guys were in their early twenties, so it wasn’t too weird….right?” he asked unsurely.  
Sasuke grinned. He was starting to see why Kakashi liked this man so much.  
_______

When Sasuke and his team returned to the academy the sun was just beginning to set. The sky appeared a light pink with the high rise of pale blue.  
Sasuke couldn’t quite explain it, but he was actually kind of excited to see his real team again.  
The next minutes flew by in a flash. It was strange to Sasuke how one second you are part of a completely different team and everything is kind of awkward and in the next, you are being surrounded by your old team and all is back to how it used to be. A familiar sinking in the raven’s stomach settled and a lavender aura consumed his senses. Sasuke was almost shocked how the Huga was standing in front of him, talking and giggling and then Sakura had replaced her within a blink of his eye. Sakura immediately started to excitedly babble about her adventures with her new team. Apparently guy had put them through some kind of harsh training and all her muscles felt like they could fall off. While she spoke Sasuke took the chance to glance around at the other reuniting teams. He knew he was nosey but he couldn’t help it, sense he felt everyone’s emotions he wanted to know why they felt the way they did. He instantly zoned in on Team InoShikaCho. The Uchiha held back a chuckle as Ino explained her adventures without her team to Shikamaru and Choji, who seemed completely uninterested. Shikamaru was giving a small smile to Ino none the less but Sasuke could tell he was trying not to roll his eyes. The raven was impressed to see that he managed to nod and give small comments of fascination the whole time she spoke. Choji wasn’t even looking at his team. He had his arms crossed and was watching something that Sasuke couldn’t see.  
Sasuke’s attention was taken from the very contrasting three when he heard a girl yell in what sounded like anger. He turned to see a cowering Neji and Lee stand before the most ferocious female Sasuke had ever laid eyes on.   
“Yeah! So apparently we couldn’t ‘Work together as a team!’ What the hell is that supposed to mean!? But because we didn’t understand the challenge we were deemed scum!!! I can’t believe him, and my teammates, lazy butt, and bug kid, didn’t even seem to care. Shikamaru even went to saying that we could name our team, TEAM SCUM!!!” Tenten had been thrown into hysterics now and her voice raised with each passing second. Sasuke could honestly say that he had never seen the Huga boy look so disgruntled. Tenten was up in Lee’s face as she continued ranting. Her aura was spiked and it made Sasuke feel a burning in his skin.   
He snapped his head back to Sakura as she started to complain that he wasn’t listening to her, “Sakura could you just shut up for a minute.” He snapped at her. He immediately felt guilty but it was hard sometimes with his sensing abilities. If he was around emotions that were strong enough, he could start to feel what the person was feeling too. At the moment Tenten was irritated and impatient. He looked to Sakura with a calmed expression, “I apologize, that was unnecessary.” She looked at him and nodded. She gravitated a couple feet away from him and began talking to Ino. Sasuke noticed that she still stayed close to him so he knew that she wasn’t too upset. That, are she didn’t want to be too far away from her team after being apart for so long. Sasuke didn’t know why, but he started to wonder where the Huga girl had wondered off to. He scanned the area and saw her shyly smiling at Kiba and Shino. He glared hard at her two teammates. He assumed he was still just a little angry from Tenten’s aura. He guessed that the fact that the Huga girl was only nodding her head quietly as Kiba and Shino talked to the other. It was as if she didn’t even have a voice. Maybe that was what was making him mad. She seemed kind of out of place, but Kiba was letting her hold Akumaru for comfort as he spoke and Shino had his hand on her shoulder. Sasuke could tell their team had some kind of family like connection but he just didn’t understand it.   
From out of nowhere Sasuke heard the loudest shout he thought his ears could withstand.  
“SASUKE! SAKURA! GROUP FAMILY HUG!!!!!!!!!” The raven boy didn’t even have a moment to prepare himself before Naruto came charging at his two teammates and tackled them to the ground. He squished them into a tight bear hug that was almost suffocating. Naruto nuzzled his nose into Sasuke’s chest and the Uchiha tried to get up under all of the blond’s weight but he was much too heavy. After a couple of hard heaves and still no progress, Sasuke let his head fall to the hard floor with a loud ‘thump’.  
Sasuke didn’t even notice Sakura was also stuck under the insane boy. They both let their heads flop towards the other at the same time. Sasuke’s black eyes met her bright green, and they both laughed as Naruto mumbled how much he missed his team and that he was going to die if he had to spend another minute without them. Sasuke and Sakura both agreed silently to shove the blond away. It had been long enough of this embarrassing hug time and they were ready to stand. At the exact same time they pushed Naruto away from them and he tried to dig his nails into their clothes so he wouldn’t have to let go. Sasuke pinched the boy’s pressure point in his right shoulder and he jumped away while whimpering. He pouted at Sakura and Sasuke before he grinned and gave them a normal hug while they stood. Sakura immediately hugged him back in a loving hug, but Sasuke stood shocked for a moment. He didn’t know exactly what to do, especially when the other rookies could be watching. He realized that he hadn’t hugged neither Sakura nor Naruto intentionally before. it was weird the slight fluttery sensation that ran through his body. At that moment Sasuke couldn’t feel anyone else’s aura. For hat small moment he could only feel the slight happiness in his chest mixed with the heat of the flush on his own cheeks. Sasuke just let Naruto hug him for a good minute and that seemed to appease the boy. When they separated Naruto was rubbing a few stray tears away from his eyes and Sasuke wondered how the blond could be so sensitive.   
Naruto then took his turn elaborating on his time with his new team. Sasuke listened with a small smile on his lips. He wondered if he should share some of his experience with his new team, but he wasn’t sure. Their test had actually been quite fun and he was kind of dying to talk about it, but he kept his mouth closed.   
Before he could even begin to wonder where Kakashi was, he showed up right behind Sasuke. He whipped around and had the same urge to hug him like Naruto had just done himself. He kept a cool demeanor and nodded his head toward his sensei. He then crossed his arms while blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face.   
“Yo” Kakashi said with a peace sign while grinning even though no one could see it.   
Sasuke smiled a little wider than he meant to but he hoped it wasn’t noticeable. Naruto leaped towards his sensei but before he could latch on to the gray haired man, he put his hand up.   
“I need to tell you all something…..Ugh, I hate to say it, but you are not as annoying as you could be.” He said looking very defeated. Sasuke chuckled and Sakura giggled but tried to hide it behind her hand. Naruto on the other hand, leaped into the air with his left leg and foot pointed back excitedly. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck and rubbed his cheek against the man. He giggled happily, “That has to be the nicest thing you have ever said about us!” Sasuke knew the other teams were staring at the strangely affectionate scene, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just smiled. He didn’t want to admit it, but he kind of missed this.   
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it. I know this chapter was kind of choppy with all the different cuts to different teams, but I really wanted to show a little bit of everyone’s adventures with their new teammates. I hope it was still a good read though. I try to write as much and as best as I can, I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes.   
> Oh, and I have a Naruto Character quiz. It includes all of the main Naruto characters, including (All the rookies and their sensei, the Sanin, and the sand siblings.) I made it so the character’s personalities match up with this story’s. The quiz is to find out which Everlasting Winter character you are. You don’t have to take it. I just thought it might be fun! It’s on Quotev under the profile of ‘LadyYang’


	9. Kogeki:

One hour later……..

The sensei watched as all their young students left the classroom, some looking slightly disgruntled, while others giggling happily. Sasuke in particular, looked very upset though he was masking it very well. Kakashi watched the Uchiha punch Naruto in the shoulder who was complaining about something or another. Kakashi locked his eyes onto Sasuke’s retreating back, and didn’t look away until the classroom door was slammed shut. The sound of the door shutting effectively snapped Kakashi out of his daze, and he looked around at the other sensei in the room.   
Kurenai was smiling but leaning against a desk. She looked tired in Kakashi’s opinion. Asuma was next to the window. The second the children had left the room, he had run to the window and pushed it open so he could light his cigarette. He looked pretty relieved and the grey haired man chuckled. Asuma made a snarky laughing sound in mock to his friend and went back to breathing in a puff of the smoke. He immediately felt more at ease.   
Kakashi averted his gaze to the front of the room where the teacher’s desk was. Guy could be seen leaning over the side with both hands on the edge of the wooden desk. He looked deep in thought so Kakashi didn’t bother him. He let his eye slide over to the person who was behind the desk. Kakashi glared at Iruka. He was not happy with the man at the moment. He thought about going up and karate chopping him in the back of the neck as the man was bent over, looking at some kind of paperwork.  
Iruka must have felt his eyes on him because he peeked up from his work. He looked kind of afraid, but he straightened his back respectively and fixed him with a hard stare.   
“Can I help you Kakashi?” he asked sternly.  
Kakashi breathed and his nose twitched, “I was just simply wondering the method in which you used to choose the student’s pairings?” he raised a menacing eyebrow. His eyes looked quite lifeless in the moment but it was just because he was really pissed.   
Iruka’s hands shook just the littlest bit as he held his pencil to a piece of paper.   
“Whatever do you mean? Do you feel as if the groups were chosen unfairly?”  
Kakashi swallowed as he tried to get his thoughts in order. Iruka was trying to get him to make an outburst so he looked like the crazy one. He was angry because of the whole one on one idea. Iruka knew how hard it was for Sasuke to share his feelings and open up to people, and then he goes and shoves him onto a random student’s team. Not only does he have to try and get to know this student but also stand in front of the class and read a report about it!  
“I just feel, for a first project, it was a little harsh to choose something so out of their comfort zones.” He stated calmly.   
Iruka rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for him to elaborate. Kakashi huffed in a breath, “It’s..well..” he rubbed his forehead.  
Before Kakashi could finish his thought, Iruka interrupted him. “I think your just letting your feelings for the boy blind you from what is best for him.” by the end of his sentence he was smiling condescendingly at Kakashi as if he was some cute dog or something.   
Kakashi growled almost silently, “I’m not blinded, I’m looking out for him. In fact, I’m looking out for all the students who are uncomfortable speaking in front of others. They’re not used to being this interactive with people, you have to start small.” He said angrily.   
Iruka snorted, “I understand they grew up a little differently than some others, but they are perfectly capable of being social.” He looked very bemused, “They’re not all mini yous, Kakashi. Especially Sasuke, your letting him be anti-social. You’re being too lenient with him.” he said in a matter of fact tone.  
Kakashi seethed through his teeth. “Mini me’s? What is that supposed to mean?” he asked though he already knew the answer.   
“I’m just saying Kakashi, you’re probably the worst influence for the boy. It’s nothing personal, but you tend to let your feelings for him cloud your judgment. Like teaching him that lightening blade? That was dangerous and irresponsible.”  
Kakashi glared, “Why is this all about Sasuke, there are other kids who didn’t want to be a part of this activity either.”  
Iruka let out an out-right chuckle, “Oh we all know this is about Sasuke. The third proved that point when he dropped dead to protect him from Orochimaru. I don’t deny that Sasuke could be useful though, his family bloodline and having him on our side will help in the future.”   
Kakashi’s eyes widened, he couldn’t even believe what he was hearing. “Your treating him like some kind of weapon, he is a person with feelings.” He said earnestly.   
“Mm hm, then why does he have to take a bonding class to learn to care for people? I know you care for him, but I will only stop treating him like a weapon when he starts acting like a normal person. Even ninja who live hard lives have to be shown tough love. He has to learn.” Iruka stated nodding his head.  
Kakashi felt his hand twitch towards his kunai that was in his pocket but he restrained himself. After a minute he spoke “Not all kids can be like Naruto, some are just more introvert you know.”  
“Introvert? He speaks to maybe three people a week and wouldn’t interact with anyone else if you didn’t force him too. It’s not healthy and besides it’s my part of the class so I can do whatever I want. On your turn you can let him hide in his apartment and tell him these crazy lies of how the Hokage’s death wasn’t his fault, but when he’s with me, he will be social and normal. Well as normal as the Uchiha can get.” The brown haired man turned back to his papers on his desk.   
Kakashi growled, he was hoping to get a rise out of Iurka by bringing Naruto into the conversation. “You don’t know half of what Sasuke went through, Hell I don’t even know all of it. I was put in charge of this project,” Kakashi said darkly, “I can-“   
“I think that’s enough guys.” Asuma broke into the conversation. He had his hands up in a surrendering way. Iruka smiled at Asuma in thanks, and Kakashi glared with death intent in his eyes.   
Guy finally snapping out of his daze came to his senses, and walked close to Kurenai who was squinting at the two men as they argued. She seemed to be trying to figure out who was right.  
Guy went over and thought about slapping Kakashi on the back for comfort, but thought better of it when he saw the look on his face. Kakashi whipped around and his eyes were lifeless looking. Guy had only seen that look in his eyes a couple times. He thought he had it gone from them for good, but as of late it seemed that they had been darker than ever.   
“I wish I could help with what is consuming you my friend, but there is nothing I can do, if you don’t tell me.” He said sadly. He then he took on his regular happy aura and grinned at the other sensei whom seemed to feel the tense air too.   
“I can’t believe you teamed my prodigy student with Naruto Uzimaki yet again!” he shouted to Iruka.   
Iruka smiled, “Hey, the first time was Kurenia’s doing. Neji and Naruto just seem to get along so well I couldn’t pass it up. I mean they always love hanging out at my house together.” he looked like he had just made an honest statement and Guy wondered where he had gotten that idea from. He wanted to laugh at the thought of Neji ever wanting to ‘hang out’ but kept his mouth shut. They didn’t need another argument going.  
He brushed it off and continued. “Anyway, I have been thinking, and I wanted to tell all of you, that Sakura wanted to know about the Hell Hole. I didn’t think the Genin would really notice, but now thinking about it, I should have figured. I gave them the little spiel about what is in the history books…. I wanted to ask though, do any of you know what really happened? I mean I know the information is half true but like any fun details. The information is confined in the Hokage tower, yes, but I was just wondering if one of you might have at some point snuck a peak.” He grinned at the curious looks on all the sensei’s faces. He had effectively changed the subject.   
They all stood motionless for a minute, all thinking about what they knew about the Hell Hole. Kurenai was the first to speak, “Well, I hate to admit it, but I only know as much as the history books…” she trailed off. Kakashi shrugged, he really hadn’t looked too much into Kohnoha’s history when he was young, so he didn’t particularly know a lot of the facts that he couldn’t use in the here and now. Iruka blinked, “I have no idea , I would hope none of you do though, sneaking into the Hokage’s files is a serious offence.” He said knowledgably. Kakashi and Guy snorted, “Says the man who’s son broke into a secret file and learned an illegal jutsu to pass the academy test.” both men burst out laughing. Iruka scrunched his face, but didn’t say anything.   
Kakashi then realized that Asuma hadn’t said anything about the subject yet, “What about you Asuma? You grew up with the Hokage, did you ever look into the files?” everyone turned their attention to the man and Kakashi smirked.  
“I know nothing about the original village that isn’t already made public. I’ve been looking through files as of late but I haven’t come across anything of your interest.” He said calmly but teasingly. Everyone made an “aww” sound at the lack of juicy information, even Iruka looked a little put out by it.   
Kurenai smiled sweetly up at Asuma and batted her eyelashes, “Are you sure you don’t know anything about it?”   
Kakashi and Guy held their breath to see if her cute face would work to their advantage, “Sorry m’lady, but your art of seduction won’t work on me.” Asuma chuckled.   
Silence fell over the group, but this time it was comfortable and inviting. Guy and Iruka were conversing about something or another, Kakashi assumed it was about Neji and Naruto being teamed up again.  
Kurenai and Asuma were whispering flirtatiously to each other in the corner of the room. The grey haired man really wanted to interrupt them and talk to Asuma but he didn’t want to ruin the short amount of time the two were able to be so affectionate towards each other in public. He felt a little out of place at the moment. He unconsciously rubbed his hand over his eye with the scar over it. He often did that when he was uncomfortable, not that anyone knew that of course. Bad memories of his past came back to him, but he welcomed them happily. He loved to think of his old friends whenever the opportunity arose. His mind instantly went to Obito. He missed him, even if he had knew friends to fill the void, you can’t replace a person with another. He had tried to drown his sorrows with many different methods and he found that no matter how hard he tried the memories would never completely go away. He had to admit, it had been easier as of late, with having some people who could take his mind off it.   
Kakashi turned around and started walking out the door, he knew where he wanted to be.  
“Hey, Kakashi, where are you headed off too?” Asuma immediately noticed that his friend was upset and parted from his short lip lock with Kurenai.   
Kakashi shrugged, “You know me, I’ve got stuff that needs to get done.” He smiled and tried to leave, but he caught glimpse of Asuma’s sad and hurt look on his face.   
Kakashi huffed, he didn’t like this new found connection to the man, most of his life no one could read his emotions, “Don’t worry, Suma, I’m just paying my respects.” All the sensei were listening at this point and they looked a little disappointed but Kakashi didn’t care. He was headed for the graveyard to reminisce his old friend. They always said how he had his mind too far into the past, but Kakashi couldn’t help it, he would never forgive himself for what he did. He didn’t notice the thoughtful look Asuma gave Guy as they sprinted after Kakashi. Asuma passed Kakashi and met his gaze, “Hey I have an idea that will help you cool off and be productive, come on.”  
______

Sasuke walked along the streets of Kohnoha. He wasn’t directly on his way to his apartment. He found his feet really didn’t want to take him there. His mind was even less helpful as it was full of a buzzing and mixed with everlasting thoughts. He couldn’t quite get his brain to focus on one problem at time, and everything seemed a flutter. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, he was hoping a headache wasn’t coming on. He thought it ironic that since he had gotten back from his test with his team, all he wanted to do was go home, but now that he had the chance, he felt like that was the last place he wanted to be. Just the thought of it made him grimace. It was cold in his apartment, and quiet and lonely. He glared at nothing, he didn’t know if he could handle the silence right now. He was sure his thoughts would consume him. That’s why he found himself near the cemetery of the village.  
He didn’t even think about it as he walked through the front gates of the graveyard and his mind didn’t register it when he made his way towards a random gravestone. His thoughts were filled, with the happenings of the day. He couldn’t believe so much had happened already and it was only the first day of the bonding classes. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little bit overwhelmed. The test had actually been the best part of his day so far, he grinned involuntarily as he sat in front of the unknown gravestone. Sasuke thought back to earlier, how strange it had been with his new team. He couldn’t say it was particularly unpleasant though. Sasuke was impressed with the test Asuma had come up with. It was fairly creative in Sasuke’s opinion. Asuma had come up with the perfect exercise to include Lee who couldn’t do normal ninja things. The Uchiha boy scowled as he hadn’t even thought about Lee having a disadvantage to the test. They had to gotten to travel to the Jonin training base. Asuma, being son of the Hokage and all, gave him many little perks that he definitely used to his advantage. They got tested on real Jonin equipment. There was a lot of different simulations for rookie Jonin to practice with. It was actually pretty cool that they were permitted to use the different means of training. A lot of what the team worked on, were strategy plans and battle technic. They controlled a tiny battlefield with little armies of ninja that magnetically moved across it. It was a lot like a super complicated game of chess. Each piece was designed to have a certain HP, attack points, technic, range, accuracy. They were split up into two teams. Sasuke thought it was amusing because even Asuma played. He teamed up with the Huga, while that left himself with lee. He would like to be forced to admit that his suspicions of the boy’s terrible battle strategy to untrue but he just couldn’t. Lee had almost as bad of common sense in battle as Naruto, and that was saying something. Sasuke having dealt with the same kind of way of thinking before, knew how to use it to his advantage. They ended up winning much to Asuma’s disappointment. The Huga was kind of indifferent about it, but she seemed to have fun playing the game. He couldn’t tell for sure though.   
Sasuke noticed there were flowers all around the Gravestone. There were beautiful bunches of fresh flowers and some that were graying from having been there so long. Some were singularly picked too, those happened to be of Kohnoha’s native flower. The Sungale. It had five long pedals protruding from each side of the crystal like center that shimmered in the light. Sasuke knew that the flower represented something to do with a burning fire to start anew, for another beginning. Sakura had babbled on about it, on one of the many occasions Kakashi had been late for training.  
Sasuke let his fingers run over the top of one of the flowers while his mind continued to play through the events of the day. After they had reacquainted with their own teams, they made their way back to the classroom. Sasuke had been dreading the point in which he would be chosen to be on someone’s team. Iruka had purposefully went on and on before he said what teams he had decided upon. It had been killing Sasuke, he just wanted to get it over with so he could leave and mentally prepare himself. After Iruka had established that he had tortured them all enough he finally read the names off his list.   
Sasuke thought back to the moment his name had been called out, it was pretty mind stopping. The second he had heard his name leave Iruka’s mouth, he had focused and concentrated in on exactly what was happening. It was like when you can hear your heart beat in your ears and everything slows down around you. His name had come out first, which was very surprising for Sasuke. The Uchiha boy wasn’t expecting that he’d get off so easy on the other half of the pairing. He was positive Iruka would want to torment him in some way, either by teaming him up with someone who didn’t like him like Kiba or someone who liked him a little too much….Possibly Ino.   
But Shikamaru was probably last on the list of people he thought Iruka would choose to put on his team. Sasuke’s mind had gone blank once he heard that he had been paired with the lazy boy. He didn’t even say hi to Shikamaru before he left. His mind had kind of been on pilot mode since his name was called, so he couldn’t recall anyone else’s pairing. In retrospect, he really wished he would have been paying attention because it would be nice to know everyone’s team situation, but alas he let his brain wonder into the back of his mind. It happened sometimes when he was young and a couple times when he was out on missions. It was like the opposite of his usual self, while normally he is observant and could feel everything; he becomes almost none existent and aloof. He used to do it, when his father would force him to do some kind of training that was particularly painful, or even when Itachi would randomly become cold and hateful towards him. He guessed it was kind of like his defense mechanism, but he wondered why at this moment his mind was telling him to be cautious. Shikamaru wasn’t known to be dangerous, at least from what Sasuke had heard, but internally, Sasuke knew why it had happened. Unconsciously, his brain was protecting him from letting him show his open wounds to anyone. He was too vulnerable right now, with his own confusion. He couldn’t trust his tongue not to let out his guilt, regret and dark memories to anyone who was willing to listen, especially Kakashi. He knew he would need to be careful this coming week. he couldn’t let ever so calculating Shikamaru see the true Sasuke. He didn’t need to get attached to anyone else. He was having trouble enough ripping himself away from the people who didn’t know the truth.   
Sasuke was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice the fog that started to creep around him and the gravestone. It was thick and swirled in odd ways to create amazingly unique shapes around the air. It was emanating from far back in the cemetery. Only when Sasuke breathed in and felt the air heavy and sort of wet in his lungs did he look up. He noticed the fog that was a translucent white slowly starting to envelope him. He felt the flower again rub in between his fingertips and looked down at it. He knew these flowers had to be expensive and wondered who had the money to pay for all of them. Sasuke immediately snapped his head up so he could see who occupied the gravestone. He squinted but couldn’t see the words very well because of the fog that was growing thicker with every second. Normally Sasuke would be alarmed but sense it was early October, the most likely season for storms and fog, he didn’t think anything of it. He moved closer to the stone and read the name engraved finely into it.   
Obito Uchiha:  
Third Shinobi War,   
Age Thirteen,   
Someone who consciously took darkness upon himself to save a comrade, a boy with wisdom and courage beyond his years.   
Rest in peace, young one-Kakashi hatake  
Sasuke’s eyes widened. The cogs in his mind were working, trying to figure out how he had ended up here at Obito’s grave. He realized that everything about this place was quite familiar. He remembered his few trips to this very spot. When he went looking for Kakashi he often found him wondering around this gravestone. He finally understood why randomly his feet had taken him here, it was because it wasn’t a complete accident. His mind was telling him that he wanted to see Kakashi even though he knew he wouldn’t be there. Sasuke felt his heartbeat, as he sat in front of Obito’s grave. He was another Uchiha. It was different without Kakashi here with him. When he visited with Kakashi, Obito was his teammate, but now that he was alone, it truly hit him that this was his family buried beneath his feet. He felt unworldly as he stared at the gravestone with the fog now fully surrounding him. It really hit him how Obito was the only Uchiha to ever be buried here in the regular shinobi graveyard. Usually Uchiha were forced to bury their loved ones in the compound. His father always hated that, and he had to agree that it was a little unfair. The compound had a small graveyard that was completely cemented over. Every gravestone was exactly the same as the next, and whenever Sasuke was forced to pass by the small area, it was as if the life was sucked out of you. He could literally feel the weight of the death on the ones who missed and cared for them. The memory alone sent a shiver down Sasuke’s spine. On the other hand, the Kohnoha Graveyard was much better. It had an ethereal feel that helped remind the visitors, that the deceased still lived on. Not only that, but the place was filled with love. Flowers adorned every gravestone, some had gifts and others were piled high with letters. Sasuke wondered idly if someone would bring flowers and gifts to his grave. He shook his head involuntarily, No, I’ll be buried in the compound…if someone even bothers.  
He shifted uncomfortably at the thought, and then slapped himself mentally, This is what I wanted. No one to care about me…  
Sasuke heard a small sound but he wasn’t listening completely so he couldn’t identify what it was. His attention and interest caught, he listened closer. He cocked his head to the side, it sounded like some kind of really far off shuffling. Sasuke prided himself in his sense of hearing. Something he never told anyone was that he truly couldn’t see that well but his hearing was great. Sometimes in the academy he had to sit closer to the board to be able to see what Iruka was writing. He had had never bothered to get glasses though, because he would seem like an idiot, having the sharingan blood line and all. Sasuke slowly stood up and tried to see through the fog, but had no chance through the murky white. He started forward wanting to find out what the sound of the shuffling was, he assumed it was just another visitor to the graveyard, but the problem was, it sounded like there were many footsteps and they all seemed to be frantically moving around. He thought it strange especially if they were a ninja, to be moving around so ungracefully, but Sauske figured they were someone like Naruto and had the inability to be quiet. He quickly masked his chakra signature so it was unidentifiable, he didn’t want whoever this person was to know he was watching them. He followed the sound a little ways farther. He tripped over two gravestones on the way and cursed the fog for being so thick. He started to feel a certain familiarity with the way the fog looked, but he couldn’t remember where it was he saw it. He had stumbled probably 250 yards before he crouched down behind one of the larger gravestones. He knew he was really close to the people and the closer he got the more he could hear. Sasuke jumped with wide eyes when a huge thunderous crack was heard not even a few feet away. He peeked over the stone but still could only see dark shadows through the fog. He counted the shadows but they kept moving in and out and colliding with one another. He thought he counted maybe 6 of them, but he couldn’t be sure. He let out a silent but shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Sasuke didn’t think this was just some visit anymore, they were the ones who had created the fog because they didn’t want to be caught doing whatever they were doing. He continued to listen but didn’t leave his hiding spot. About one minute later Sasuke saw the shadows slowly start to disappear. He began to panic and jumped out of his hiding spot. This must have been louder than he thought, for the figures started to rush out of sight faster than before. One of them, a male cursed. Sauske tried to make the sound of the voice a permanent resident in his brain he didn’t think he had heard it, so he wondered if they were new comers or tourist of Kohnoha. He hadn’t even gotten a foot closer to them, before the fog completely dissipated and everything was yet again clear.   
Sasuke’s hands immediately went to his eyes. The fog had been blocking out all color and light, and now that it was gone, everything was ten times brighter. He rubbed them for a second then slowly squinted them open. What he saw shocked him to no end. He closed his eyes again tight, willing the sight in front of him to go away and then slowly opened them yet again.   
The gravestone in front of Sasuke was huge but completely cracked down the middle. Sasuke instantly recognized the grave. It was the Third Hokage’s, Sarutobi. Sasuke stared in horror at the scene before him. Around the cracked grave was dug up in a circle, leaving an island of dirt in the middle of the front. The hole around the edge was filled with burning flames. The smell of smoke met Sasuke’s nose as he watched ash fly up in the air. The dirt that was dug up was flown everywhere, covering the area with nasty mud. Sasuke’s hands shook as he looked on. He was rooted to the spot, and couldn’t take his eyes off of the horrible destruction that had been done. He fell to his knees as he stared. He couldn’t imagine why someone would do this. He scooted back frantically as the flames from within the hole came bursting upward with the breeze. The cool air was only feeding the fire and making it larger. Sasuke could have stopped the fire but he was too shocked to do anything productive. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. His eyes raked the place in search of something that could possibly lead to who those people were or why they would do it. He saw something red a little way off, and his heart stopped. He forced his legs to move forward one step at a time. The red was coming from behind Sarutobi’s now cracked gravestone so he couldn’t completely see it. He could only force himself to move by telling himself to individually move each leg as he went. Right…left….right….left….  
He continued until he was behind the grave. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but he didn’t want to find a body that was for sure. He had never been one to believe in the undead so he assumed that possibly the people who had been here before had wanted to hide the body. It wasn’t unlikely of something to do as a ninja….Okay it was completely unlikely but Sasuke was trying his best to keep calm. Or maybe they just beat someone up and threw him here. He shook his head yet again and prepared himself to find out. He peeked over the edge of the stone quickly, he wanted to get it over with. His eyes followed the trail of blood all the way backward and let out a breath as he found there was no body. He swallowed and looked closer. The blood was set in a steady stream backwards, as the trail moved up the lines started to swoop. Sasuke recognized it as writing and he let his eyes flit to the top of the message. He read through it quickly his heart pounding. He wanted to figure out the meaning of this and how someone could so cruelly destroy a monument such as the third Hokage’s grave.   
He slumped back on the heels of his feet when he finished reading the message written in red blood. His eyes widened and his hands quivered just the slightest. Sasuke heard more rustling and whipped around to try and spot the sound. He thought briefly about running but he knew he had to stand his ground.   
5 ninja came running very fast down the cemetery paths. Sasuke recognized them as ANBU members for their colored animal masks and gray and black uniform. So much for standing my ground! Sasuke ducked behind Sarutobi’s cracked grave in hopes they hadn’t seen him yet. He didn’t want to be found by them, especially now because they would be extra pissed about the destruction done to the graveyard. He wasn’t as lucky as he hoped though, as the ANBU stopped abruptly at the sight of everything so destroyed. One of the men turned and Sasuke put his head down lower. He kept his eyes open watching the man and keeping tense in case of an attack. He was so focused on the man in front of him, he didn’t notice the other ANBU member sneak up from behind and clasp his hand around his shoulder. Sauske froze as he was pulled to face the man. Sasuke glared up at his captor with malice.   
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” the man mockingly asked his comrades, “it’s the little thief, I’m glad you could add vandalism and disloyalty to your own village to your list of treachery.” He sneered at Sasuke and was inches away from his face. Sasuke’s scowl deepened.   
Sasuke’s eyes widened for a split second, “You think I did this?” he asked incredulously craning his neck to look at all the destruction.  
“Shut your mouth you little brat, who else is as sadistic to sit and watch the third’s grave burn?” Sasuke knew it was a rhetorical question so instead of answering he shoved his shoulder very hard to make him release him. He then looked up, “It wasn’t me.” He mumbled in anger.  
“Yeah, yeah, keep talking.” He looked at Sasuke, then to his men who were all just hanging around. “Don’t just stand there you idiots, get to work, we need as many pictures of this place as possible. Then put out the fire.” The ANBU spread out, they took a couple of small circular metal rings from off their belt chain and looked through them with one eye. Sasuke watched in slight fascination as everything they looked through with the ring, was recorded and appeared on the man’s who was presumably the leaders, tablet. He shoved Sasuke to the ground and told him to stay put. Sasuke wasn’t going to listen to that load of crap and made to get up and leave, that is until the man got real close to Sasuke’s face again and told him that he had the right to take Sasuke to an immediate trial. Sasuke knew that he could plead not guilty to an open court but he couldn’t guarantee the committee and council would believe him. He slumped back down to the ground and continued watching the men work. He hated how unfairly the ANBU could accuse anyone of their trouble and even if the person was innocent, they would most likely get punished. Either by jail time, pay fines, or discrimination for being accused in the first place.   
They looked everywhere taking pictures and recording everything they could. Sasuke tried to remember all the details to the men’s mask and their person. One man had a bird looking mask that had many intricate designs that were red. It looked very detailed, he also had a regal looking stature. Another, looked very strong and seemed to be the brawn of the group, he had a boar shaped mask and only had one diamond in the middle of it. The young Uchiha knew that he needed to remember the men in case he made it out of this without having to go to court. He could tell Kakashi and Kakashi could help him. If they wanted to, they could have taken Sasuke into a prison cell without having any evidence. No one was here and he couldn’t over power them. They didn’t though because for that to happen they would have to contact Danzou. Danzou would ask questions, he liked to milk every dangerous position for all it was worth. He was for once in his life glad that Danzou was such a bastard. He swallowed and tried to think of a plan.   
One man in particular caught Sauske’s interest. He was average height but thin and lanky. Sauske couldn’t see his face, but the few times he talked he had a light and airy voice, unlike most of the ANBU members Sasuke knew.  
Sasuke took to watching him, he was just happy that he wasn’t in handcuffs yet. It was true that they weren’t permitted to hold him hostage without Danzou’s permission but there was no telling what the ANBU thought they could get away with.   
The man seemed timid and Sasuke immediately caught on to his hesitant nature. Every time he saw something even slightly gore or creepy related he would wince or look away quickly. He didn’t look too strong either so Sasuke assumed he had to be either very good in genjutsu or a master of tact and knowledge. Sasuke saw the man just slightly limp on his right leg too, he smiled internally, This is his weakness. He saw the man walk over behind the gravestone and knew he would find the message written in blood. Not one minute later he was calling all the members over to see it in person frantically. The man watching Sasuke and the tablet grumbled a curse under his breath and something that resembled a name, presumably the shy guy’s and yanked on the back of Sasuke’s neck signally for him to stand. Sasuke glared, but couldn’t help the wince that came with it as the leader man gripped his wrist. It instantly reminded him of his father. Sasuke blocked out the thoughts, and followed where the man directed. He knew he could get out of this, he just had to play it right, and at the right time.   
He walked over behind the grave and tried not to look at the message in blood, instead watching the men’s reaction.   
When the leader got there it was obvious he was surprised by the message. He looked at his men and back to the words. He read it out loud. 

It has been made quite obvious that you are all fools.  
You had your warning and you did not obey.  
Your time is up.  
We have a message for the council.  
You say we are equals when we are alive,   
But yet you divide us through death,  
We will show you the true meaning of pain,  
Starting with mourning your beloved puppet,  
‘The third Hokage.’  
Don’t cross us and leave the city at once,   
Or we’ll be forced take a much…..bloodier path to victory.  
If you’re ignorant enough to stay, I suggest hiding your families well.  
Sincerely those who have seen the truth.

 

The leader finished reading the message with a scowl. He turned to Sasuke who had a cold stare.   
“Kind of effing stupid to write a message practically screaming that it was you.” The man said to Sasuke in disgust.  
Sasuke scowled harder, “I told you it wasn’t me…What about that makes you think it was me anyway?” Sasuke knew it was a stupid defense and he knew that the man wasn’t likely to answer his question, but he really wanted to try anyway. He also need more time to come up with a plan, stalling was for the best.  
The man stared at the Uchiha in disbelief and then chuckled darkly, “Whatever, we have seen enough here boys. I think it’s time we take little Uchiha here into custody.” Sasuke really wanted to give a scathing reply to the little nickname, but he restrained in favor of rushing to think of a plan.  
“But, um…You don’t have any proof that it was me!” he shouted and mentally cursed for sounding so frantic.  
“Don’t need any kiddo, we’re highly trained and professional ANBU, what we say goes.” He smirked.  
“Oh yeah? I’m sure you’re not so high and mighty when Danzou is around.” Sasuke bit his tongue so hard he broke a little skin. He couldn’t believe he let that slip out. He winced as the taste of copper filled his mouth.  
The ANBU’s face contorted in furry and he turned his back to Sasuke in hopes to control himself in front of his new squad. “Pack up our stuff, we have all we need, we’re taking him to custody. Before we go put out the fire.” He ordered loudly, he wanted to seem dominate and powerful to them.  
Sasuke began to struggle, he tried to get up and run but he was pushed back down and held with Chakra restraint gloves. He felt himself be drained just the tiniest bit. He scowled but didn’t meet the man’s eyes.  
Sasuke was searching his mind for a way to get out of this, but he never paid much attention in politics about the city. He only knew what he had to, so he couldn’t really make some kind of defense. He started to panic, and that wasn’t helping his thought process. He felt a cold wave fall over him and he shivered lightly. He wondered if it was from fear or worry.  
His hand unconsciously moved to his satchel but his mind was too frantic to notice. He still had his satchel full of his paper assignments and virtual booklets from Iruka’s lesson earlier that day.   
Sasuke contemplated the consequences of blaming someone else for the mess, but he didn’t want to get anyone in trouble. He ruled out the idea of telling them he seen moving shadows and fog. They would laugh in his face. He would look crazy and like a liar, he wouldn’t let himself be made the fool to these cruel men.  
His hand popped open the button to his satchel and, he dug around inside. The men were no longer looking at him as closely because he had stopped struggling. They were now putting out the fire, while only the leader watched him.   
Sauske’s eyes widened as he noticed that his hand had started a track down into his bag. The clashing sound of the bag alarmed Sasuke and he hoped the leader hadn’t heard it. He attempted to stop moving his hand but he couldn’t seem to control his actions. He had no idea what was happening but his heart beat harder as he realized he wasn’t in control of his actions. He tried harder to make his unconscious search through his bag stop. He began to wonder if he was having some kind of overwhelmed attack. That maybe it was some sort of reflex to being in trouble. The raven was just thankful that the uncontrollable search was inconspicuous. His bag was on his left side while the leader stood on his right. Sasuke didn’t think the man could see his hand digging through his bag from where he stood. He would have tried harder to stop but he didn’t want the man to catch him and become even angrier.   
Sasuke tried as best as he could to look in the bag at what his hand was searching for. It was weird, it was like his hand had a brain of its own. He held his breath as he moved his eyes to his left and looked down. His hand was clumsily sifting through a whole bunch of papers. It kept going over the same ones and pulling them just barely out and pushing them back in. He almost scowled at the awkward functions of his hands but refrained as best he could. He tried to look at the papers he was pulling out but his hand would shove them away too quickly. He caught a glimpse of his data book and some scrolls that were carelessly tossed aside. Sasuke’s eyes widened when he caught sight his data book for the third or fourth time.   
He quickly reached over with his other hand and grabbed it from his bag. His other hand went limp and he smirked up at the leader. The man looked about ready to smack Sasuke for moving when he shoved the papers in his face.   
“You have no right to hold me captive.” He stated calmly, he was impressed with the lack of wavering in his voice.   
The man had a retort prepared on his tongue when Sasuke continued. He felt a tingly sensation in his gut, it was weird but the warmth that the sun was posing on his skin finally met his limbs and he breathed evenly again.   
“You may not need an excuse to do this, but I have an excuse to why you can’t. It wasn’t me, because I was at academy all day today.” He pulled open his papers and showed the man them. He was thankful that Iruka was so obsessive. Each page of the book, recorded what he did each day for school, Where Sauske was, and what time Sasuke had closed his data book. It clearly showed that Sasuke had spent his day at the academy and had left one hour ago. It was creepy, but the book even wrote on the bottom that he had walked through Kohnaha and had only just arrived at the graveyard thirty minutes ago. It said he had just arrived at the Hokage’s grave right before the ANBU themselves. He didn’t know the data book would continuously record his whereabouts as long as he had it with him. It could come in handy, but could also be a major bugger if he had it on him at the wrong time.   
His smirk didn’t waver as the leader of the ANBU squad sputtered and then read over the page twice a firm scowl setting onto his features.   
“Iruka gave this to you?” he stated, it wasn’t quite a question but Sasuke nodded anyway.   
“Figures the idiot would let children play with stuff that they shouldn’t.” He kicked Sasuke in the side hard with his heel and smirked when Sauske’s eyes almost bugged out of his head in effort to keep in his whimper. Sasuke stood which stopped all the ANBU in their tracks and started making his way back down the cemetery path. He faintly heard the order from the leader to stop staring and to get in formation.   
Sasuke laughed under his breath in relief. He was so happy that he remembered that the ANBU couldn’t convict him if he had proof that it couldn’t have been him. They might dig up more evidence of why it had to be him, but at the moment he was free.  
Once far enough away from the ANBU, Sasuke broke into a run. He wasn’t done being out in the open but it was getting close to eight o’clock, he needed to be back to his apartment. Sasuke knew that he had to abide by the rules of the Hell Hole, even it was shitty in his opinion. He had to be back to his house before ‘curfew’ or he would suffer the consequences. He actually didn’t know what the so called ‘consequences’ were, but he knew he didn’t want to find out.   
He ran the rest of the way to his part of the village and into his house. He was happy he didn’t run into any more ANBU or even a single criminal that just wanted someone to mess with. He slammed his large metal door and breathed as he rested his head against the door frame while catching his breath. 

____  
The rest of the night smoothly went by, Sasuke had eaten some ramen, but after his large lunch with his new team, he wasn’t too hungry. The raven haired boy contemplated for a good fifteen minutes if he wanted to write something in the journal Kakashi had given him. It was Obito’s and with visiting his grave; he felt he owed it to the guy. After staring at the beat up book without making a move to go and pick it up, he decided writing in it was a task for another day. Sasuke laid on his couch and wondered what tomorrow would bring. He was scared of the unknown as a general rule, but surprisingly, he was somewhat tingly about the whole idea of what was to come with his new team. He related the tingly sensation that ran through his stomach to something close to excitement. He wanted see what strange new challenge Lee would create for himself and he couldn’t stop replaying his conversation with the Huga in his head. The way she giggled and smirked at him, just proved there was more than what was on the surface to people. Then his mind ran rampant with worry about being blamed yet again for the destruction found in Kohnoha. Sasuke felt like something was wrong.   
He rubbed his head. He wondered if this would be made public and that by tomorrow it would be the villages new gossip subject. He shook his head, he decided that the ANBU would probably keep it quiet because they didn’t really have any evidence of who it was. The ANBU usually tried to hush up information that could disrupt the village. He sighed in relief at the memory of his body reacting without his brain. He was so happy that his arm had just happened to find its way into his bag to pull at those papers that he hadn’t stopped to think about why it happened. Sasuke hadn’t unpacked his bag after he got home. He kept all the papers and the data book in his satchel. He was hoping that if he was accused of something else he could use the papers to his advantage again.   
He didn’t let his mind linger too long on the cold sensation that had ran through him when he was in the graveyard or the fury he felt at whoever thought that they could insult the Third Hokage. Sasuke frowned, he wondered who those shadowy people were. They could be anyone! The threat in the blood message gave Sasuke a small shiver. It reminded him of Itachi. What with the way they guiltlessly threatened to tear other families apart. Sasuke didn’t want to admit it, but sometimes when he was alone and it was quiet, too quiet for his liking, he was scared of his brother. He could hear his brother’s emotionless voice and see the emptiness in his eyes, but most of all he could feel his usually burning aura turn the dull emotionless grey he hated so much. The day the clan died had been the worst his aura had ever affected him. He could barely breathe or think. The day’s after his brother had left, hadn’t been any better. The dark gray lingered in Sasuke’s senses. It would come back to him on nights like that of the massacre. Where the air was cool and the wind was blowing silently.   
Sasuke took a deep breath, so much had happened sense that day. It changed him…. a lot. When he was younger but not before the clan’s demise, Sasuke really wanted to kill his brother. To end him, because he knew it was what the clan would do but the last six months had really altered his mind.   
A flash of blond hair met Sasuke’s vision and he smiled lightly at the thought of the dobe. Another flash of bubblegum pink and an annoyingly concerned voice floated through him mind. His two teammates were as accepting of his cold exterior as one could imagine. They tried to get him to be more social and they were harshly nosy and in his business and tried to change him to be more positive and couldn’t stand that he…..Sasuke’s train of thoughts broke off when he realized he was smiling as he thought this. It was weird but even when he was with the clan, he never had anyone, besides Itachi, who really were concerned and interested in him. Having both Sakura and Naruto care so much about how he was and what he was doing was very different for Sasuke. He found that although it was painfully irritating at times, that he did care for them. The problem was he cared for them enough that he could leave them behind to guarantee their safety. He knew he was dangerous to be around and he knew that he had many enemies, he would leave them because he cared for them so. It would be hard, but he knew that although they would be heartbroken and angry, they would survive and so would he. They were ninja, they had to do the impossible and do what was right.  
Gray hair and a crinkled eye flew through the raven’s thoughts. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb. Kakashi was a completely different matter. The man was cold and distant, annoying beyond measure, insulting, lazy, careless…..and yet Sasuke liked him. Along with all those things, like his teammates, Kakashi cared for him. But there was a difference in the way Kakashi cared and the way Sakura and Naruto cared. His two teammates were annoying, but they had their moments. Naruto was a worry wart and constantly wanted Sasuke to eat more and sleep more. To be more careful, although he initiated some of the most dangerous situation Sasuke got into. Sakrura was funny and sweet, she was bossy, but still good hearted and well intentioned.   
But….Kakashi cared for him….Like different cared. Sasuke groaned, he couldn’t even figure it out himself. Or he wouldn’t admit it to himself, either way, he didn’t want leave Kakashi. He felt a connection with the man and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the way that pride filled his eyes when Sasuke did something right, or the way he would pat his shoulder when he felt that Sauske was overwhelmed. It could be the time he spent sitting with Sasuke when they were out on a mission and he had woken from a nightmare. He wouldn’t ask questions or force Sasuke to talk. He would just sit beside him and let Sasuke feel safe with him by his side.   
Sasuke clinched his fist. He imagined the Third Hokage’s dead body, lifeless on the ground. That was his fault. That was because he didn’t leave. An image of Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi flashed over his eyelids. They were covered in blood and their emotionless eyes bore into Sasuke as they lay dead on the ground. A cold mirthless chuckle met his ears and a picture of Mangeko Sharingan, swirling menacingly met his eyes. He clinched his fist, no matter what. He knew he had to end Itachi. One way or another, he had to guarantee their safety, right? It was job wasn’t it, as brother to him, he had to make sure he didn’t hurt anyone else. Sasuke couldn’t explain why, but he always felt he was the reason Itachi cracked. Sasuke may have never lifted a finger towards one of his family members but he still felt he was responsible for all their deaths. Sasuke closed his eyes Itachi’s last words to him replayed in his mind.  
Run, run, and cling to your pitiful life. Live with the guilt of knowing that this, this is all your fault.  
Sasuke fell asleep around 11 o’ clock. He had passed out on the couch and rolled onto his side in a fetal position. Somewhere between the thoughts of what to do and an image of his father glaring down at him, he had found himself in an odd but horrifying dream. 

Everything in the dream happened much to fast but yet too slow for Sasuke’s liking. All these moving images kept flashing through Sasuke’s brain. It had first been of his father yelling at him and calling him worthless, but then he morphed into Kakashi. It was scary how easily Fugaku’s features changed and turned into that of his sensei’s smoother and softer ones. He had only ever seen Kakashi give that look a couple times in his time of knowing him. It was complete hatred and utter loathing. Before Sasuke could get a real good look at him though the image changed and he was running from Itachi. He kept chasing him around the graveyard where the Hokage’s grave was up in flames. Guy and Lee were grinning as they skipped around in pirate hats. No matter how many times Sasuke yelled for help, they didn’t seem to notice him. Again, the scene changed and he seemed to have ran into a dark shadowy area.   
He looked on, and saw the light just a little ways away. He started to walk towards it but couldn’t seem to move. His legs had melted into the ground. In the distance in the light area, Sasuke could see Kakashi. Beside him were Sakura and Naruto. It wasn’t too unusual for Sasuke to dream of his team but the weird part was that he saw Shikamaru, Lee, Asuma and the Huga girl to along with them. Sasuke struggled to move toward them into the light. He was starting to defeat whatever was holding him down and made his way to the white, bright area. He was inches away from getting into the light, when a hand clasped on his shoulder. He whipped his head back to see his father staring at him. He sneered and shook his head in disgust. Sasuke tried to jump away but his father’s grip was too tight. He looked back into the darkness of the area and shivered. It looked as if it went on forever. Nothing could be seen in the murky black. He turned his head to the light pleadingly. He called out to Kakashi to help him but he simply glared back with a cold stare. Sasuke’s heart dropped into his stomach. The white haired man looked as if he hated him. He turned his head away as if he was too disgusting to look at. He called out to Naruto whose eyes weren’t as bright and friendly as they usually were. Naruto started to move his mouth and the words echoed throughout Sasuke mind.  
“You’re a traitor, I can’t believe I trusted you.” The words were said with such malice, Sasuke almost didn’t believe it was Naruto who said it.   
Echoes from every which way met Sasuke’s ears. Things like Traitor and murderer came to his mind. The Huga girl looked horrified as she glanced towards him and a small tear was running down the side of her face. She whispered a small “Why?”   
Sakura couldn’t even meet his eyes, which hurt for some odd reason very badly. Lee’s normally smiling face was hard and cold. They all hated him.   
Sasuke turned back to his father who had begun to chuckle darkly. “Did you really think they cared about you, Sasuke? You’re a cold, heartless bastard of the Uchiha clan. You’re even a piece of trash in perspective of the people they hate most.”  
Sasuke looked up at his father with pain all in his eyes, the man just continued on. “This is where you belong, in the darkness where no one has to deal with shit like you. Alone is what’s best, you don’t deserve anything better.”   
Sasuke looked onward into the darkness and back to the light. “You’re not like them Sasuke.” He said it as a statement as if it were a scientific fact.  
Sasuke released his shoulder from his father’s grip and ran into the light. With every step he took, the darkness followed. Soon, half of the area of the light was covered in black. His father again chuckled. Lee had disappeared in the darkness along with Asuma and Sakura. It was horrible the way they all moaned in despair and pain. It was as if the darkness burned them to the touch. Sauske tried to back up but the darkness kept getting closer to everyone. Naruto was whimpering on the ground as the darkness in closed on him. Sasuke automatically moved to comfort the boy, but as he did so the darkness completely engulfed the blond. Sasuke jumped back as he saw Naruto’s through the black. His eyes were blank and emotionless. The light in them had completely gone out. Sasuke turned his head and ran back to his side of the dark. He was trying to run until the darkness would have to follow him away from everyone. He turned his head back just briefly to see Kakashi being engulfed in the burning darkness too.   
Sasuke heard a clank and shuffling of some sort, he rolled over in his sleep.   
As he ran in the dream, he could start to feel the sleep in him dying and the need to wake up winning the battle. The shuffling kept getting louder and he even heard another small clank. Sasuke tried to hold onto the dream. He needed to save his friends from the darkness and he could only do that by running away. He kept going as long as he could. He shut his eyes tight as he was lifted from his dream. The last thing he saw shocked him, but by the time he opened his eyes that small piece of the dream had diminished into the darkness along with his friends.   
He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily through his nose. He heard another shuffling of feet and jumped up from his couch.   
Who’s there?!


	10. Yoru No Homon-Sha

Previously…….  
He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily through his nose. He heard another shuffling of feet and jumped up from his couch.   
Who’s there?!

Sasuke crouched down so he was alert. The window wasn’t bringing in that much light because of the tall buildings blocking out the moon from the outside. Sasuke could tell from the inkiness of the sky that it had to be very early. His eye twitched to the right when he saw the slightest bit of movement there. He quietly reached for his satchel he had left on the side table to his couch. The utter silence in the room made Sasuke’s ears ring as he pulled out a silver kunai from inside his bag. He knew he wasn’t supposed to bring any weapons or anything ninja related to school, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t feel too bad after he saw that the Huga girl had brought with her a silver dagger for protection too.  
Sasuke’s eyes darted everywhere. He didn’t yet activate his Sharingan because it would put him at a disadvantage if it caused him too much pain. He wasn’t ready to risk it; he didn’t even know how strong his intruder was.   
Sasuke was always cautious and prepared for attack. He learned at a young age that sleep was the time you were most vulnerable, so he never slept without a weapon in reach. He had always been a fairly light sleeper so the smallest noises could arouse him.  
Everything that happened in the next moments was too fast for Sasuke’s mind to even comprehend. He didn’t know who was in his house but he guessed they were here to attack. His thoughts of worry and fear retracted to the back of his brain, and survival mode came out. He was running on pure instinct and adrenaline.  
He saw another twitch of movement next to his window and he silently, much like a cat would, pounced on the shadowy figure. He landed with force on the person and held the kunai so tight to their throat that he was sure it might have cut them. His other hand was to their mouth so they couldn’t speak. He didn’t care if the person was in discomfort, they had broken in and that meant danger. He was breathing harshly through his nose and his eyes were in a faraway place. The only thought going through his head were that of action and fear of the unknown. Having being woken from a nightmare didn’t help the logically side of his brain win the battle of decision making.   
He didn’t know what to do now that he had his intruder pinned beneath him. The person started struggling and attempting to buck Sasuke off of them. Sasuke held tighter, but he loosened considerably when the person started yelling his name into his hand. It was muffled but he could just make out his name a couple times. He could tell that the person beneath him was obviously trying to tell him something important. For the smallest of seconds didn’t sasuke loosen his hold on his prey.  
The person took this moment of weakness as his chance. The intruder bit into Sasuke’s hand. His teeth sunk into Sasuke’s flesh with purpose. Sasuke retracted his hand quickly and could tell that it was bleeding slightly. He made a noise that signaled some kind of pain and frowned. He couldn’t believe he had put his guard down. The person pushed Sasuke back with force. Sasuke felt his back hit the ground painfully hard. He groaned quietly and struggled to get up. He felt a weight over his body, and his arms were pinned to his sides. He felt a wave of nausea run through his as fear flooded his senses. He scowled and tried to move, but failed because the person above him was very strong. Sasuke was surprised and wondered if they had just let him pin them and only now decided to stop playing with him; like it was some kind of game. A burst of fear struck Sasuke through heart and it beat faster still. The first thing that crossed his mind was that if it was Itachi come to finally kill him.  
Sasuke dismissed that thought, this person was obviously too small. Itachi was easily twice Sasuke’s size, while this new threat was only about a couple inches taller than him.  
His fear started to escalate when the person put his hand to his mouth. He started bucking but the intruder was much stronger than him. Sasuke slapped himself, he should have known to hide and run, but instead he jumped right into action. He was positive he could’ve gotten away if he had only been thinking clearly. He was more agile and quick than almost anyone his age. He also knew the grounds of the Hell Hole like the back of his hand; it should have been a no brainer.   
Sasuke’s mind was so much in over drive he couldn’t even listen to what the person above him was trying to say. He decided he only had one choice and quickly moved his leg up as hard as he could, and kneed the person in the stomach. The person let out a huff of air as if the knee to the stomach had made him lose his breath, and then a string of curses left his mouth.  
Sasuke didn’t care anymore and activated his Sharingan. It caused a stinging sensation to run through to his spine and up his neck, but he couldn’t have cared less right now. A cold shiver ran through him as he activated it. He jumped to his feet, not wanting to be in another position he could get hurt, and stared down at the body crouched on the floor in pain. His sight was much better now with the Sharingan in use, but everything was still dimly lit and had an aura of shadow over it.   
The person’s back was to Sasuke so he couldn’t see any distinguishable features on him. Sasuke could tell he was male for his rather broad shoulders, compared to a females’. He also had ragged and deep breaths.  
Sasuke took his chance and grabbed his forgotten Kunai on the floor, that he could now locate with the Sharingan, and grabbed the guy from behind. He held the Kunai to his throat and hissed harshly.  
“One move and I won’t hesitate to kill you.” This was not true of course, but a threat couldn’t hurt right now.  
“Argh…Troublesome.”  
Sasuke shot his head up and removed the Kunai from the person’s throat when he heard him mumble almost unintelligibly.   
He took a few more steps back in shock.  
“Shikamaru? Shikarmaru is that you?” he asked in disbelief.  
The intruder turned around and Sasuke saw finally the boy’s face.  
He had dark hair in half in face. Small strands stuck to his forehead while the rest was cut relatively short to fall behind his shoulders. He had a pointed jaw and what really gave away who he was, was the squinted, thoughtful, but rather bored look he was giving him.  
“Yes it’s me! What the heck are you attacking me for” Shikamaru hissed through the darkness.  
Sasuke stood dumbly for what felt like forever.   
“Are you going to turn on the lights or are we just going to sit in darkness for all eternity?” Shikamaru asked impatiently.  
Sasuke scowled even though the boy couldn’t see it, and numbly walked to the light switch. He flipped it on and then groaned. The Sharingan reacted horribly to changes in light and it burned his eyes. He shielded his eyes momentarily and deactivated his eyes.   
When he opened them again Shikamaru was watching him from his spot he had left him on the floor. Sasuke tried to avert his gaze as an awkward silence lingered in the air. Sasuke looked down at the hand that was holding the Kunai. He dropped the weapon instantly and eyed it on the ground with distaste.   
I almost slit Shikamaru’s throat!!!  
He stared wide eyed at the silver object, and then after a moment moved away so his back was at the door. He couldn’t believe he almost hurt Shikamaru, a fellow ninja, a comrade, his partner for Iruka’s assignment for crying out loud!!  
He held his head in his hands and only then did he realize the throbbing pain in his hand. He looked down to see it bleeding with two canine teeth marks in it. Six regular bite marks that didn’t quite break the skin marred his flesh too.  
He glared at Shikamaru, suddenly very angry with the boy. “What do you want?” he whispered darkly. His expression very much resembled Kakashi when he was put into ANBU mode.   
Then Sasuke heard it. Through the deadly silence a chuckle met his ears. He looked hard at Shikamaru and was staring back with angry disbelief. He was on his knees still clutching his stomach.   
Shikamaru looked up at the confused face of Sasuke, and answered the unasked question.  
“Your completely nuts!” he said. Sasuke thought he sounded disgusted but Shikamaru was merely shocked.   
Shikmaru stared at him in complete bewilderment, he almost started to regret coming here. Sasuke had threatened to kill him. Sure, ninja were trained to always be on guard, but had thrown a couple rocks at Sasuke’s window to warn him and then climbed up the side of the building.  
Sasuke got up and went over to the couch, “Get out.” He said curtly. He wasn’t sure what else to do, he was positive there was no ninja training that told you what to do if a lazy lunatic entered your home in the middle of the night.  
Shikmaru rolled his eyes, “You’re unbelievable?” he huffed as Sauske’s scowl deepened. “Fine, I’ll leave but what was it you said? I will try my hardest in this class? Huh, were supposed be teammates?” Shikamaru knew it was a low blow. He took Sasuke’s words that Kurenia had practically forced upon him a few days before, and threw them back in his face. Sasuke’s face contorted with anger.   
“I said I would do what I thought necessary. Personally I don’t think letting almost a complete stranger in my home at 2 o’clock in the morning is part of that deal!” Sasuke angrily crossed his arms.   
Shikamaru looked put out. Sasuke felt a little triumph at winning the battle of words when the lazy boy started speaking again.   
“You think I’m a complete stranger? We’ve known each other since the academy.” He said in disbelief. He held his arms around his torso.  
Sasuke saw something in Shikamaru’s eyes but he couldn’t or possibly didn’t want to identify what it was.  
Shikamaru was beyond shocked. A pang of guilt shot through him as he looked at Sasuke. The boy had his arms crossed over his chest in a position as to protect himself. Shikamaru wasn’t stupid, something was wrong. Ninja were naturally untrusting, but they were all comrades, they were rookie nine. They were supposed to be there for each other in a time of need. How didn’t the Uchiha understand that he wasn’t going to attack him or possibly back stab him? Shikamaru was good at reading people but he couldn’t tell what emotions and thoughts were flying through Sasuke’s brain. All he knew was he didn’t want to cause Sasuke stress, especially after everything with the clan’s deaths.  
He started to stand up; prepared to leave, but immediately fell back down clutching his stomach in pain. Sasuke shot up from his seat and grabbed Shikamaru’s waist before he could completely fall. Shikamaru could feel sasuke’s heart beat at the close proximity. He saw the fearful but determined look in Sasuke’s eyes in clear view. For a split second Shikamaru was reminded of a small child trying to brave when faced with his worst fear. Shikamru for the smallest amount of time, saw someone like himself, Someone human. The difference was this someone was trying his hardest to survive a pain unlike any other. The lazy boy changed his mind and leaned toward Sasuke so he would bring him to the couch instead of the door. If Sasuke was angry that he wasn’t leaving, he didn’t show it. He helped him onto the couch in a seat next to himself.   
Shikamaru thanked Sasuke and he just mumbled and looked away.  
Shikamaru was almost positive he heard a soft “You’re welcome” but he thought he might have been imagining such a gentle response from the cold Uchiha.  
“I need to know why you broke into my house, and how the hell did you get in.” Sasuke hissed at him through clinched teeth. It was clear he was somewhat worried about the last question as he continued glancing around as if someone else was going to come in and follow through my secret passage into the building. It was obvious that he wanted to find the way he got in, and block it immediately.  
Shikamaru smiled lopsidedly trying to comfort Sasuke out of his tense state. It only served to make his stare harden as if he was tricking him. “I guessed you wouldn’t figure it out….You know what, never mind um… I came in through the window. It was unlocked, I wouldn’t have been able to get in if it wasn’t.” Shikamaru tried to make it sound reassuring, but in a blink of his eye, Sasuke was over by the window and locking it securely.  
He looked at Shikamaru intently afterward. Shika knew he needed to lighten the mood.  
“So um…..were you planning to sneak a hot chick in here through the window or something?” he smirked at the raven.  
Sasuke’s lip twitched, but he didn’t let a full smile show. Shikamaru’s kind and calm aura was already getting to him. He could already feel his fear and irritation draining away. Sasuke blushed very lightly, so little that it was almost nonexistent. He shook his head from left to right so hard Shikamaru thought he gave himself whiplash. “No, it was just nice out.” He sounded defensive but he continued. “I wanted the window opened but I can’t believe I forgot to lock it.” he looked at the window with distance, and then back to the boy who had intruded him home. Shikamaru could tell that he was scrutinizing him; watching for a certain behavior or action. That was okay with the Shika though and he let Sasuke take all the time he needed. Shika wanted time to think anyway.   
Shikamaru looked down at the couch as Sasuke came to regain his seat next to him. He noticed with creased brows that the couch was rather lumpy and uncomfortable on his back. Why would Uchiha sleep on this? It was also a little cold in his apartment.   
“I’m sorry for kicking you in the stomach…are you alright?”   
Shikamaru was definitely not expecting that. He stared for only a moment, he didn’t want to back track on this positive road.   
“Just as fine as that bite mark in your hand.” He stated nonchalantly but sent him a small grin. He then took on a sincere face, “Sorry too, you should probably wash that off though.” Shikamaru said glancing down at Sasuke’s bloodied hand. It wasn’t actually too bad besides the fact that it looked kind of deep. It looked worse than what it actually was.   
“I also apologize for when I woke you when I came in. It was a bad plan on my part, but I didn’t want to get caught out of my house tonight. I thought the apartment building might have security cameras so I came through the window.”  
Sasuke mentally laughed at that, Security cameras? Yeah right, we are lucky to have locks on the doors…  
Sasuke stared at Shikamaru but didn’t give any sign of responding so Shikamaru went on.  
“I have these? Look.” Shikamaru stuffed his hand in his pocket and rummaged around for a minute. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Sasuke gave a confused look, but took what Shikamaru was trying to hand him. He briefly met Shikamaru’s gaze. He saw nothing but the most sincere look in his dark eyes so he averted attention to the page.  
He spread out the sheet and began to read. The script was small and very neat. All the letters were straight and written with purpose. Sasuke thought the controlled writing looked strange. He assumed that he would never see Shikamaru care about some kind of written project.  
Shikamaru watched Sasuke intently. He was staring, but Sasuke didn’t seem too bothered. Shikamaru saw confusion yet again split over Sasuke’s face and continued his explanation while he was looking at the page.   
“I know it looks like a bunch of names, but it’s actually a list of the people who got teamed up with each other today.” Shikamaru saw comprehension dawn over the Uchiha’s face, and then he looked up. He looked like he wanted to ask a question but couldn’t form the words. Shikamaru immediately understood.  
“I saw that you looked a little sick after school so I assumed you didn’t really hear who was on each team. I know you kind of like to be in the loop so I wrote them down.”  
Sasuke nodded his head, though he was mentally wondering how sick he looked after he was put on Shikamaru’s team. He bit his lip and looked down at the piece of paper again. He looked at it in a completely new light now that he knew the meaning of the writing.  
Sasuke Uchiha –Shikamaru Nara  
Rock Lee-Choji Akimichi  
Sakura Haruno- Shino Aburame  
Naruto Uzumaki-Neji Huga  
Tenten Zetsumi-Kiba Inuzuka  
Ino Yamanaka-Hinata Huga  
Sasuke suddenly looked up, “Who is…H-I-Nata? He pronounced it slowly; he didn’t quite know how to say it.  
Shikamaru turned his head sideways at Sasuke. He waited a minute as if that time would be enough to realize how ignorant he was being. After a minute Sasuke moved a little closer and raised both eyebrows. “Well who is he?”   
Shikamaru put his hands in the air, “Really?!” he asked in disbelief. This caused Sasuke to coil his arms around his torso and avert his gaze. Shikamaru thought he looked somewhat ashamed but he breathed in and began his explanation.   
“You know, Hinata. Hinata Huga, the girl who squeaks all the time” he made sure to stretch the word girl in the sentence. Shikamaru continued when he still didn’t realize who it was, “You know, the one who…Neji watches like a guard dog?”   
Shikamaru would have laughed if he wasn’t so sleepy, the expression Sasuke was making had to be one of a kind. It was utter shock, the shock that was kind of numb, then bewilderment where is eyes grew comically wide and then a complete dumbstruck understanding.   
“She’s your teammate for this week and you didn’t even know her name?” Shikamaru asked incredulously.  
Sasuke scrunched his nose. Shikamaru thought it was quite funny to see him with so much emotion. He figured it must be because it was so late. He decided Sasuke didn’t have enough energy or maybe was just a little to shocked to mask himself.   
“Well, what was I going to do? Huh?” Sasuke said snidely but was blushing just the lightest bit. Shikamaru wasn’t exactly sure why but then stopped abruptly after thinking through what Sasuke had just said. A moment of pure silence hit them before Shikamaru let out a loud snort. And small smile was followed from Sasuke.   
“I don’t know, maybe ask her, you dimwit.” Sasuke scowled at the name.  
“I can’t do that, it would be rude. Huga are like Konoha royalty. You have to be respectful of their space.” Sasuke said indignantly while crossing his arms.  
Shikamaru almost laughed at how childish he looked but held his tongue at the last second. He went a different route on his torture to Sasuke.  
“Aww, your just shy aren’t ya?” he asked while pityingly looking up at Sasuke.  
Sasuke scowled harder, “No, I’m just saying it would be impolite.” It didn’t seem that Sasuke had understood Shikamaru’s implications so he shrugged and leaned back on the couch. His stomach was still sort of throbbing in the center.   
A companionable silence fell over them. Sasuke seemed somewhat more relaxed than earlier. Sasuke was usually really tense and untrusting after his dreams, but he got better as time went. The silence usually bothered Sasuke, but at the moment he felt that the air was comforting enough. He didn’t feel like he needed to hum to fill the noiseless room. Shikamaru was thinking along the same lines, although he was usually comfortable in the quiet anyway. The lazy boy let a small almost nonexistent smile grace his lips as relaxation took over his limbs. It was strange how easily he was able to relax with Sasuke in the room. It wasn’t known to many, but Shikamaru had always had a problem with falling asleep at night. His parents tried to find out if he had a condition for it, but they couldn’t find anything truly wrong with him. Shikamaru was embarrassed to say that, still to this day, when he it got really bad and he couldn’t sleep, his mom and dad would let him slip into their room and sleep on the large comfy chair they had in the corner. They would never tell Shika but they put the chair in their room for that very reason. Whenever he tried to sleep his heart would beat really fast and he would sweat a lot. It was kind of like an anxiety of his. He shook off the thoughts and tried to start a conversation so he wouldn’t think about it. He did not want to panic in front of Sasuke.  
“Did you see that Tenten and Kiba would be teamed up?” he said, lifting his head a little as if to look at the piece of paper again.  
Sasuke looked up at him, “sounds like they will have plenty of fun, eh?”   
Shikamaru smirked, “Yeah, I don’t think I have ever met anyone as uncompromising as Tenten…..Oh wait, Kiba makes up for it in annoyance.” He sighed, “How troublesome.”  
Sasuke looked up with an offhanded shrug, “Yeah but I don’t think they can do any worse than putting teeth marks in their teammates hand and almost knocking the other’s stomach out.” He smirked at the last bit.   
Shikamaru decided to join in, “Yup, all in the same day we were picked to be on a team too!”   
“It must be a record or something.” Sasuke finished with a small smile. Shikamaru noticed that smile was a little different than the others; it seemed really genuine. It was like it happened out of happiness, not because he was supposed to smile at that particular point in time.  
After a couple of seconds in awkward moment passed and Sasuke decided now was a good time to speak up. “So um…are you staying?” he asked hesitantly, not really sure where he was going with this.  
Shikamaru had his eyes closed but slowly opened one eye to look at Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders, “Mph, I guess that’s up to you. As long as my parents don’t come to check on me I’m fine.”   
Sasuke stayed quiet and just looked forward. He didn’t say anything so Shikamaru went on. “My dad’s out on a mission until tomorrow and my mom sleeps in late so it wouldn’t be unlikely that I left without saying goodbye.” He shrugged again, “I sometimes wake her to say good morning and make breakfast with her but I’ll tell her I was running late and really had to go.”   
Sasuke was amazed by what Shikamaru was saying. It sounded so strange to him. All of it. He had never a day in his life, woke up his parents unless he had to, and sneaking out was never on the agenda. He couldn’t imagine the trouble he would have gotten into if he did. For a moment he was stock still but then he noticed that Shikamaru had sat up to look Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke realized he was still waiting for an answer. He considered the option of sending Shikamaru on his way, but then the image of the lazy boy being attacked within the boundary of the Hell Hole. Sasuke sighed, “You can stay if you like.” He averted his gaze from Shikamaru’s view.   
“What time is it” Sasuke randomly asked, just wanting to fill the silence.  
Shikamaru looked around scowling, it looked like he was thinking there would be a clock on the wall or something. “No clock?” he asked and Sasuke shook his head.  
He walked to the window although it looked kind of funny because he hunched over just slightly. He was obviously protecting his stomach. What a wimp.  
Shika looked out, and his scowl deepened upon noticing that the buildings blocked most of the light. It looked like Shikamaru wanted to ask something but held his tongue. It didn’t matter though, Sasuke was perfectly fine with not answering.  
Sasuke stood and stretched his sleep deprived limbs. Shikamaru seemed lost in thought so Sasuke took his chance. He walked into his room which was the only other room in the apartment. He went to the small electric clock he had on the bedside table. He leaned toward it and saw that the time was 3:37. Sauske snorted and rubbed his temples. He went to the closet and grabbed the extra cover he had incase his heater went out or the night was especially cold. He pulled it down from the top shelf and grabbed the pillow off his bed.   
He walked back out into the main room of his house. Shikamaru was still in the same spot as he had left him, although his head was turned in Sauske’s direction. Sasuke tried to ignore the eyes on him, and set the cover down on the couch along with the pillow. He felt really stupid. He began to have second thoughts about doing this. He imaged the times that Shikamaru would have spent at Naruto’s house. He bet he got his own bed and was covered overbearingly with blankets. There was probably all kinds of fun stuff for Shikamaru to do. Sasuke wished he could sink into the floor as he looked at the holy blanket and the overly used pillow that lay on the lumpy couch.   
Sasuke was about to say something to the point of an apology for it not being much, and that he was unprepared for a guest, when Shikamaru grinned.  
He ran over to the couch and jumped onto it, still grinning. “Thanks man, I really appreciate it, It’s kind of creepy out there. I didn’t really want to go try to find my way back. I nearly got lost trying to find ya.”  
Sasuke let out a breath that Shikamaru did not making fun of how sad an excuse this was for his living arrangements. Then a disturbing thought hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.  
“How did you find where I lived?”  
Shikamaru looked sheepish but answered anyway. “I kind of followed you after you left the academy all weirded out. I thought you might need to talk or something.” He shrugged, “I just waited to sneak out because I got a mental message from my mom that I had better be home for dinner.” He smiled a little embarrassed by his mother’s antics.  
Sasuke didn’t laugh because he didn’t find it the least bit embarrassing. If his mother was willing to make him food every night, he would make sure to be their exactly on time, if not before. Sasuke briefly entertained the image of him sitting in between his mum and father with Itachi across the table. They were all eating and laughing. Sasuke was brought back down to earth when Shikamaru spoke.   
“So anyway I came here after my mom had went to bed.” He shrugged again which seemed like a habit of Shikamaru’s but Sasuke didn’t comment.   
Then Sasuke almost choked on his saliva. If Shikamaru had followed him home, then he had to have seen his run in with the ANBU at the graveyard and the horrible destruction done there. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru curiously but the boy was leaning back on the couch again with his eyes closed, but this time he had the blanket over his lap. He wondered if somehow he hadn’t seen the scene for he was so calm. Sasuke dismissed contemplating it. It was too late or maybe too early and he just couldn’t deal with it at the moment. He was happy that the lazy boy hadn’t brought it up and was going to leave it at that for now. He hoped it would stay that way.   
Shikamaru looked to be half asleep so Sasuke stood up. He thought about going to his bedroom to go to sleep but the idea was unappealing. He didn’t want to leave Shikamaru to be unsupervised in the rest of his home. He still didn’t trust the boy and didn’t want to turn his back for even second to him. He walked over and turned off the light switch. There was still enough light to see Shikamaru because the little light coming from the window was directly on him. Sasuke didn’t feel in any way safe, but he trusted himself enough to wake up before something bad could happen.   
He sat down in a rocking chair that was in the corner a little ways off from the couch. He sat down and put his knees to his chest. He set his head on his knees and started rocking softly. Sasuke closed his eyes and just let Shikamaru’s peaceful aura overtake him.  
Only a minute passed before Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes again because Shikamaru was yet again talking.   
“Thanks, Sasuke. I appreciate you letting me stay.”  
Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. Sasuke was shocked at first because he couldn’t think of a time he had been thanked before. After a moment of hesitance he spoke, “It’s no problem at all, Shikamaru.”   
“Well, in that case. Good night, Sasu.” Sasuke could hear the smirk in Shikamaru’s voice.  
“You’re pushing your luck, Shika.”   
_______   
Early morning dawned on the Shikamaru much too soon for the boy’s liking. The pale light of the gray sky came in through the window. It was as if it was planned to be placed strategically on Shikamaru’s face.   
Shikamaru groaned when he opened his eyes; the light burned his pupils. His back cracked as he sat up and he rolled his head around his shoulders as each of his joints popped. He let out a small moan of relief when his limbs seemed to have a little blood back in them. His eyes were still squinted as he looked groggily around the room. He immediately tried to find where Sasuke was located. His eyes instantly went to the rocking chair he had been sitting on the night before. It was empty, but then Shika smacked his hand to his forehead. Why would Sasuke sleep in a rocking chair?! Of course he went to his own room to sleep.  
Shikamaru didn’t quite know what to do. He didn’t know if he should wake Sasuke, or make him breakfast as thanks for letting him stay. He briefly considered leaving and just getting out of Sasuke’s hair. He didn’t have any more time to contemplate what to do as Sasuke was already walking into the room.  
Sasuke was wearing tight, dark blue jeans, a loose tee-shirt, and a flannel blue and black jacket. Shikamaru stared hard at Sasuke. He recognized the clothes as the ones he had worn the day before to school. Sasuke also had a towel in his hand. He was rubbing water droplets from the tips of his hair. The raven moved to his scalp and started to scrub the wetness from it.  
Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. Sasuke must have just gotten out of the shower. Shika thought about asking if Sasuke had slept in his room, but the felt like that would be a really weird question.   
Sasuke hadn’t seemed to notice Shikamaru but he soon turned his head to look directly at him. Sasuke almost laughed because the boy’s face looked as if he had sucked on a sour lemon. His eyes were scrunched up and his mouth puckered slightly with drowsiness. The boy’s hair was sticking up in every which way. It looked as if it hadn’t seen a comb in weeks.   
Sasuke smiled slightly and sat back down in his rocking chair. Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do. He had never had a sleepover before. He always tried his best to avoid harsh silences, so he filled the void by jumping up and scrambling over to the kitchen, which wasn’t really the size of a kitchen; more of a kitchenette.  
“It’s only 6:50 so we have time to eat some breakfast. Um…..you can go back to sleep while I cook it if you want? I’m sorry if I woke you with my shower…..Oh and sorry for the lumpiness of the couch.” Sasuke said trying to sound conversational. He wasn’t very good at small talk, but he had seen plenty of other people do it before. He was positive he could do something that resembled it.  
Shikamaru looked at Sasuke like he had two heads, and Sasuke bowed his head, trying his best to avoid his gaze. Shikamaru was trying to make Sasuke understand that it was fine and he, himself had barged into Sasuke’s living space. He had no reason to be sorry for Shika’s lousy sleeping arrangements. He couldn’t help thinking hard when he looked at Sasuke though. The boy in front of him looked so defeated. His eyes were droopy in a clear sign of sleepiness, but not only that, they held a humiliated and disappointed look. Shikamaru could only gather that it came from Shikamaru being present in his home. Shikamaru tried to send him a comforting smile, but Sasuke didn’t react. Shikamaru decided that Sasuke didn’t really understand nonverbal conversations, so he sighed and started talking.  
“Don’t worry about it. I slept pretty good considering the circumstances.” He jumped up from the couch, looking a little brighter than before. “So, what’s for breakfast?”   
Sasuke was glad that Shikamaru didn’t act awkward about him letting him stay the night. He thought it was nice that Shikamaru didn’t have to talk things to death and could accept Sasuke’s limited reasoning for the things he does. Sasuke realized that Shikamaru wasn’t particularly lazy, but easy going and understanding of his space. Sasuke looked up from the pantry he was looking in and turned to Shika.   
“Um….Well, I have ramen? Is that cool with you?”  
“Ya it’s cool.” Sasuke let out a breath as he turned around. Shikamaru didn’t question the strange food choice of ramen for breakfast and Sasuke was glad things could be at least a little normal.  
Sasuke pulled out two ramen packets and walked over to the microwave. He started boiling some water in a bowl. While Sasuke waited for the microwave to heat up the water, he felt a sting of stupidity.   
Shikamaru was starting to feel as if he had intruded big time. He didn’t dwell on it too long though, it just wasn’t in his nature.   
“So um….I didn’t know you liked ramen? I thought that was Naruto’s thing.” Shikamaru wanted to keep the conversation light. It wasn’t likely he would get anywhere closer to Sasuke if he tried to go straight into the deep stuff.   
Sasuke chuckled softly, “Believe it or not, Naruto gave this ramen to me for a gift.”  
Shikamaru smirked, a couple minutes silently between the two. “So, can I use your bathroom?” Sasuke looked back at him and nodded. He pointed into his bedroom.  
“You can use the shower but don’t be surprised if it’s cold. The council turned off the heating system for the water…..I’m surprised the electricity is working.” The last part was mumbled but Shikamaru could still hear it. He scowled at Sasuke’s back in confusion, but then nodded his head. “Thanks.”  
Shikamaru took the fastest shower he ever thought was possible. He always reveled in the time he got alone in the warmth, but with ice water pelting down on his back, it was the most unpeaceful time of his life. He was shivering by the time he got out and even still as he put back on his clothing.  
When he came back into the main room, Sasuke was just finishing the ramen. He smirked, “Cold water to much for you? Sorry about that.” Sasuke sat down on the couch holding too cups of ramen. He held one out to Shikamaru. “Sometimes when I have the time, I run down to the natural hot springs at the river.” Shikamaru took the steaming ramen gratefully. He took a large burning bite and it warmed his insides immediately.   
“Why don’t you just go to the Public hot springs?” Shikamaru said taking another large gulp.  
Sasuke laughed but it was filled with a bitter sound. “Let’s just say, I don’t go down there anymore.” Shikamaru left it at that, but he had a feeling there was more to it.  
They ate in silence until both their bowels were empty, considering they were both teenage boys, that only took the time span of 2 minutes.  
Sasuke stood up first, as Shikamaru leaned back farther into the couch, looking as if was planning to go back to bed. Shika yawned loudly and let his heavy eyelids fall closed.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, and lunged forward so he was standing in front of Shikamaru. He leaned forward and stabbed Shikamaru in the chest with two chakra induced fingers. Shikamaru’s eyes widened and he jumped up as if he had been electrocuted.   
“It’s time to go to school.” Sasuke gave a quirky grin. It brought a small dimple to the side of his face as his lips curved upward.  
Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, “Don’t you have to change first?”  
Sasuke squinted his eyebrows, “I’m just wearing this.” He stated.  
Shikamaru looked him up and down, “But you wore that yesterday?”  
“So, you’re wearing what you wore yesterday too.” Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with an ‘are you stupid’ look.  
Shikamaru looked shocked at Sasuke, “I would never choose to wear the same thing, but as I’m not at my home, I don’t have the choice! You on the other hand, have a choice!” he said in disbelief.  
Sasuke laughed darkly, “Whatever, this is what I’m wearing. I don’t have many civilian clothes anyway.” He shrugged.  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke answered his unasked question. “The council only provides so many. I wore my other civilian clothes to the banquet.”  
Since Sasuke was orphaned, the council was forced to provide him the necessary clothing for a teenage boy. He found them when he came to live in this apartment; his closet held two pairs of civilian clothes, two ninja uniforms, and a couple other clothing necessities. Every year at his birthday, the council gave him a new set to fit his size. He had spent most of his mission earned money on ninja clothing, food, and apartment bills. Coincidentally, he didn’t have many civilian clothes.  
Shikamaru nodded his head. He had heard something about that from a conversation he eavesdropped on. His mom and dad were in their bedroom and Shikamaru was planning to knock on the door and ask to sleep in their room, something about being in their presence, just comforted him. Before he could knock though, he heard them talking. He was a lot younger then, he had to be 10 or 11 at the time. He remembered his father and mother were talking in quiet whispers so he couldn’t quite hear them. Above all though, he remembered his mom’s voice filled with pain and sadness. Now, it was common knowledge that his mom was a civilian but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a hero. She was a mom among moms through and through. She loved every friend Shikamaru had ever had like it was her own, and she had intuition like no other. His dad was an active ninja but his main priority was mystery cases and subjective affairs. His dad focused on problems that took place within the village. In result, his dad had many stories from his work. Many of the stories he came home with were pretty terrible and very hard for his mom to swallow. Shikamaru had even been shoved out of the room on a couple of occasions. A lot of the stories involved homeless families, thieves, criminals, and the occasional kidnapping. His dad worked as hard as he could to sort out the problems and his mom did what she could from within normal standard. There were times when his mom would take in single mothers with babies or even a couple of foster kids. Shikamaru was told to treat them like family and he did. It was never weird for Shikamaru to meet new people or introduce them into his home. He had been doing it ever since he was a child. After a couple of weeks, and sometimes months, the families and children would leave. Before his mom ever let anyone leave though, she made sure that they had somewhere else to stay and a steady sort of job.  
Anyway, Shikamaru remembered on one night that he had crept to their room to sleep, a conversation they were having. His mom was choking back sobs, he knew because the way her voice became higher with every word she spoke. Their conversation was engraved in Shikamaru’s memory forever.  
“Oh sweetie, that’s horrible! How could have no one known?” His mom had asked sadly.  
“I don’t know, but I just found him. He was covered in dirt and blood. He looked like he was half starving! I wish I could have done more for the kid…..” his father trailed off.  
“That poor child… and you’re sure we can’t take him in?” She asked for what had to be the tenth time that night.  
“We can’t, you’ll become too attached and you know it, we all would. Even Shikamaru.” His dad said, but he sounded exhausted.  
“But isn’t that good, Shikamaru would love to have brother! I know he would make a great one. Oh sweetie! This could be a sign.” His mother gushed toward her husband with hope.  
His dad sighed loudly, and Shikamaru knew his dad was rubbing his hand over his temples. “Love, I already told you. The kid….” He swallowed hard, “He wouldn’t be good for our family. Safety comes first. He’s a traumatized kid that obviously knows how to fight. We can’t bring him into our home.”  
Shikamaru’s mom made an indignant sound in her throat. “What?! I know we could handle him. He’s what? 9….10?”  
“Not only because he’s dangerous, but he’s also unstable-“  
“I know but he looks like a sweet kid when he’s all cleaned up. I think he could be kind, I think we could help him.” she interrupted her husband.  
“Let me finish. The boy, even if we do take him in, I know you and Shikamaru will get attached to him. He will leave us, he will run….I just know it. He doesn’t want a family right now.”  
“He’s just a child he doesn’t know what he wants.” She tried to persuade.  
“You don’t understand….” It seemed like his father was having a hard time finding the words for what to say. “He lost his entire family. All of them dead, they were killed right in front of him. He ran from the orphanage when he was eight and chose to live on the street, over being adopted. He’s not someone we can push into the family. He has to want it. The council is willing to give him a home and they will provide him with what he needs. Our family wasn’t qualified for the needs of this boy. Now, I don’t believe that load of shit the council feeds us, but that is all the more we can do.”  
Silence fell over his parents and Shikamaru pushed his ear against the door to better hear his parents.   
“Fine…But I still don’t like it. You’re sure the council will take care of his needs? I mean I could bring over some extra blankets and maybe some homemade meals? No ten year old should be cooking meals for themselves and living on their own.” That was something Shikamaru loved about his mom. Things were black and white in her mind, and no matter what, children were always in the white. She believed that if the world was cruel to someone, then they just needed a little love to get them back on track. She always thought that everything was fixable. Nothing was defeated until she decided it was.  
“I think that would be wonderful, honey. I’ll bring them to him tomorrow night. But I have to tell you, since my case is private and I’m not in the higher rankings, I won’t be able to know where he will end up living. I won’t be able to check up on him either. Once I leave work tomorrow and close the case, we won’t know any more about it. It’s one of the biggest burdens of my job.” He sounded almost as hopeless as his wife did.  
“I know sweetie, and you’re doing a great job. The boy will be a lot better off than he would have been on the street.” Shikamaru could breathe again, his mom sounded hopeful and full of life again.   
Silence again. For the longest time Shikamaru just sat there listening to his parents breathing. He had almost nodded off with his head against the door when he mom broke through his sleep like state.  
“Sweetie? I have- I have to know though, before I can let this go….What was the boy’s name?”  
His dad made a groaning sound, a sure sign that he was half asleep. “Oh, His name? He was the Uchiha boy. Sasuke, was his name I think. He didn’t talk much, but I did get his name out of him.”  
His mom breathed in deeply, “Sasuke.” She repeated. “I like that, it’s a beautiful name. I’m sure his mother picked it out.” She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. She cuddled closer to her husband and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Knowing that he may have had a little love in his life from his first mom gave her a small relief. Shikamaru’s father’s job gave their family and her heart a lot of burdens, but she wouldn’t change their life style for the world.   
Shikamaru was brought from his small day dream when Sasuke’s impatient huff met his ears.  
“We are going to be late for school!” he almost shouted in astonishment. “I know you don’t care about being late, but I do…..so get up.” he demanded.  
Shikmaru stood, he still couldn’t believe that Sasuke was almost his brother. It was weird to be around him in school. Shikamaru knew what had happened to Sasuke, he knew that he had lived on the street, and he knew that Sasuke was still living alone. Shikamaru was almost sure that Sasuke would have found a little family by now or in the least Kakashi would have taken him in. Shikamaru felt a little anger towards the council who had let him live alone. They had told his Dad that they would take care of him, but instead stuffed a child in this creepy part of the village and provided him positively less than what any child needed. He felt an urge to look through the pantries and see if there was any other food besides that of which Naruto had given him.  
He shook it off and smiled at Sasuke, but it was obvious the raven wasn’t fooled. “Can, I have something to tie up my hair, I hate wearing it down when I’m training.”   
Sasuke nodded lightly, if Shikamaru wasn’t paying close attention, he wouldn’t have even seen the movement.   
After his hair was pulled into his perfect pony tail, and many jeers from Sasuke later, he followed him out the door.  
Sasuke stopped him, “Um…Just so you know, it would be best if we ran through this part of the village, okay? It’s kind of dangerous and I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”  
Shikamaru felt a wave of shock, he couldn’t believe that Sasuke even had to fear walking out his front door. He thought about telling his dad this when he came home from his mission but then thought better of it. He knew it would be useless. Sasuke wasn’t going to accept Shikamaru’s help just yet. He didn’t trust him, so it would be stupid to make his parents worry.  
He nodded his head, “Okay, but before we leave…..can you…can you tell me who named you Sasuke?” Shikamaru had been curious all his life, he wanted to know ever since that day he had heard his mom guess that it had been Sasuke’s mom who had come up with it.   
Sasuke looked at Shikimaru for a long time, he looked briefly frozen. He then turned and ran down the steps of his apartment building. “Your weird, come on, we’re going to be late.”  
He then ran off. Shikamaru sprinted to catch up with Sasuke and just followed him, hoping that he was steering him to the academy. Sasuke hadn’t been ready to open that emotional door, but that was okay with Shikamaru. In fact it was what Sasuke had expected. That was just fine. He knew that Sasuke would open up some day, and Shikamaru wasn’t going to let himself get separated from him this time. He was going to stay with Sasuke because he needed a friend. He needed someone who could be his back bone, and Shikamaru wanted to be that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again:)  
> I feel like this chapter was shorter than the others but I’m not for sure. I wanted to change Shikamaru’s lifestyle a little and hope you guys don’t mind. I’ve always really loved his character. He is one of my favorites.  
> This chapter was really hard to write for me. The characters wouldn’t just do what I wanted them too. Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter I’ll bring all the other characters back! It’s fun to write for everyone:)


	11. Kukkī:

“Ugh, if you only make a move every ten minutes we’re never going to finish this game….. How troublesome.” Shikamaru groaned from where he lay in the grass. He was reclined with his hands behind his head.  
Sasuke scowled at the lazy boy, but looked back to the shogi board. He was trying to plan his strategy for the small battle playing out in the game. He had never played before, but he still wanted to prove that he could pick up the rules easily enough. Sasuke sat on point with his back infinitely straight, much like a real soldier ready for battle.   
That morning had gone pretty well in Sasuke’s opinion. The two teens had gotten to the academy mere minutes before class started. No one had any time to talk or ask questions. Sasuke was quite keen on avoiding people asking why he and Shikamaru had come running up to the school out of breath and almost late. He worried what Shikamaru would say if he was asked by one of his friends, but no one had time to yet. He didn’t know if he could trust Shikamaru with his secret, but at this point he didn’t have a choice. Sasuke just had to hope Shikamaru wouldn’t tell anyone he lived in the Hell Hole, and that he had been attacked by ANBU the day before, although he wasn’t positive Shikamaru knew that part of the story. Sasuke wasn’t too keen on leaving his fate up to someone other than himself, so he was very wary at first.  
Ino, who was usually quite nosey of Shikamaru’s life didn’t even have time to pester the boy. They were both sure they would meet her wrath at lunch though.   
Iruka had ordered the class to pair up into groups and ‘bond,’ whatever that was supposed to mean. Sasuke thought this whole ordeal was stupid, but he was lucky because Shikamaru felt the same way. Iruka Sensei had told every group to go to a secluded area and learn about each other. Sasuke had asked Shikamaru where he wanted to go because Sasuke didn’t like making decisions that weren’t life or death related. It always seemed like he made the wrong one. Social situation protocol always seemed to be foreign to the clueless raven.   
Shikamaru had chosen the outdoors of course. To be specific he chose right outside the academy under the dying cherry blossom. Sasuke had been quite pleased with the choice because this was exactly where he would have chosen. He couldn’t tell if Shikamaru chose that because he wanted Sasuke to be relaxed, or if he genuinely wanted to go outside. People’s motives, especially those that had information on him, were very important to him. He hated how paranoid he was but he couldn’t help it.   
Sasuke didn’t even think it was allowed to go outside, but it didn’t seem like Shikamaru could care less. He followed Shikamaru outside reluctantly. Once they had sat down Sasuke felt a wave peacefulness sweep him up like the ocean. He couldn’t help the contented sigh that escaped his lips when the breeze broke and hit them with a cool wind. It was perfect in Sasuke’s opinion. He could barely feel anyone’s aura. The wind just kept sweeping the negative emotions of others away. He hadn’t realized his eyes had slipped closed until a cherry blossom petal had fallen on his face. He immediately shook it off.   
After that small moment of peace Sasuke had been unable to completely relax again the rest of the morning. When he had opened his eyes he saw Shikamaru there, just a foot from him. He hadn’t forgotten about him, but it worried him how relaxed he could become in his presence. Shikamaru had his eyes surprisingly open, but his head was tilted toward the sky. He looked deep in thought. Sasuke took this chance to search his aura. He hadn’t gotten to the day before because he was so freaked out about him coming in the middle of the night and not to mention tired. Sasuke had tried to read his aura that morning before they had left for the academy, but Sasuke had been hit with a wave of anger and irritation. It wasn’t the normal Shikamaru that he was used to feeling. His was often calm and cool, rather than heated as it was that morning. It was a cold kind of anger too, the kind that revolves around hate. Sasuke had been surprised when he felt it. He a shiver ran up his spine just thinking about it. Now all Sasuke could think about was why he was angry. He hoped he hadn’t offended the boy in some way.   
It seemed Shikamaru knew something and that made Sasuke extremely wary of the lazy boy. He didn’t know if Shikamaru would turn and demand something of him in return for keeping quiet. He was almost positive the night before had been some kind of trick to get Sasuke to open up so he could back stab him. It was completely irrational and Sasuke knew it, but he couldn’t let his guards down, he had just met the boy. He didn’t like how he felt so comfortable around Shikamaru already. He wondered if Shikamaru knew he did. The lazy boy was just easy to get along with, yet he could hold a knowledgeable conversation too. The complexity of his mind but his kind nature simply drew Sasuke in. he couldn’t explain it, but no matter how much Sasuke should believe that Shikamaru just wanted something from him, he couldn’t bring himself to be cold to the boy. Sasuke guessed that was just another thing that was messed up about himself. Even when he had the chance to protect himself he was still gullible and naive enough to think that this could be the one. That this time would be different. He knew that people only hung around him as long as they had to or as long as they needed something from him, afterward he would be useless and they would leave him alone again. It was the natural order of things though. He often wondered if Kakashi only stayed around because he wanted someone to pass his teaching on to. He figured this even more lately because ever sense the chunnin exams and his training with him he hadn’t been as close. He knew he was being a baby, Kakashi probably just realized that Sasuke was the reason the third was dead, and found out that Sasuke was going to push him away. It still hurt that he was willing to abandon him without a fight though. Sasuke still tried to hold onto the hope that Kakahsi still did care for him, and would forgive him, he knew he would have to say good bye to him one day, but he didn’t know if he was ready to let go of him just yet. Sasuke had been abandoned enough times to be prepared for it. He never tried to stop it of course, he always hoped that the next time someone might want to keep him in their life, but he wasn’t going to let Kakashi after he spewed so many speeches about friendship to leave him without at least a proper goodbye.   
Sasuke mentally smacked himself, he wasn’t supposed to let people into his life no matter if they wanted to or not.   
Sasuke was a conflicted person. He was young and didn’t know what to do. On the one hand he was lonely and longed for someone to care for him, but on the other, if he did end up finding someone who miraculously liked him, they were in an everlasting danger of being hurt. It was a lose, lose situation and Sasuke didn’t know which was right. Was it selfish to let people in, for them to ultimately have the possibility of death, or was he being stupid and letting fear get the best of him. He knew part of the reason he didn’t want to let anyone in, was selfishly because he was afraid to get hurt , he just wasn’t ready to admit that yet. It was much easier to say that he had been left so many times that he was incapable of trust. All Sasuke knew, was that he needed to be strong. He needed to show his brother, wherever he was, that he wasn’t broken, just damaged. It felt good to pretend he was okay, that he was fixable even though he never believed it.   
He didn’t know if there was a right way to be strong because it felt like he was doing things all wrong and was still barely holding onto life by a thread.   
While Sasuke was having all these deep and questioning thoughts, Shikamaru had decided it was a great idea to interrupt him and ask if he wanted to play a game.   
That was how Sasuke had made it into the humiliating situation of having to be taught how to play Shogi. It was actually a pretty complex game, and there are many different pieces. Sasuke couldn’t remember the names of them, but he found that he actually liked the game a lot. He also found that as long as he was playing and planning his next move, his mind never wondered and he couldn’t really feel anyone’s aura. It was a nice discovery that he was very happy about. He had lost shogi four times to Shikamaru already, and they were in the middle of their fifth game now.  
Sasuke noted that Shikamaru was a very good teacher. He was patient and didn’t mind repeating the same facts over and over to him. He could tell Shikamaru wasn’t playing his hardest which pissed him off and pleased him. It meant that Shikamaru wanted Sasuke to have good time, but also that he didn’t think Sasuke was any good at the game. Sasuke put on a devious grin and made his next move. He was going to make Shikamaru play like he meant it if it killed him.   
Sasuke watched closely as Shikamaru’s eyes shifted to the board. Sasuke focused in on his aura, which he hadn’t purposefully done for fun in a long time. Shikamaru had a slightly excited feeling flowing through him, but also a lick of anticipation. Along with that was genuine contentment. Sasuke smiled despite himself. It felt so good to have such positive emotions flowing around him, especially when he was aprt of the reason why. He hadn’t hung around Naruto or Sakura for a couple of days and his mood was taking the blow for it. As long as a good aura was around him he found himself feeling a lot lighter than normal. Like a humongous weight had left his shoulders. It actually physically hurt him to be around negative emotions. It was like being bathed in acid when he was next to angry people and almost like drowning when they were sad or down on themselves.   
Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms as Shikamaru, for the first time that day, put his hands together in front of him in his thinking position, and actually strategized his next moves. Sasuke was very satisfied that he had broken his good guy façade. Shikamaru was now determined to beat Sasuke.   
Once Shikamaru made his move and killed one of Sasuke’s pawns, it left his piece in direct killing range for Sasuke. After that moment, the game was set in motion. They took turns quickly, both caught in planning their next move. Soon almost every piece was gone. Sasuke was confident he could win. He was basing his battle strategy for the game on a very risky bank. His plan was to ambush Shikamaru’s pieces, but he had to cause a distraction for Shikamaru so he wouldn’t notice. He was going to leave an opening to one of his most important pieces and let it die. That would put Shikamaru in a place where he was unable to fight back and Sasuke would win. The problem with this plan, is that if Shikamaru realizes the plan, he could kill the piece that was banking on killing him and force it onto his side. If that happened, then Sasuke was screwed and he would basically lose the game.   
Sasuke masked his face as to not give away his plan, and set the battle strategy in motion. Shikamaru sat silently and Sasuke could practically see the cogs turning inside his head. He watched unblinkingly as Shikamaru attempted to formulate a plan.   
He bent forward over the board as he scanned for the best possible move. Sasuke inwardly smiled, it was fun getting to play a game with someone who could really challenge his strategy but not in an angry, I hate you, kind of way. Sasuke had made sure that his pieces were sat up so it looked as if he wasn’t planning anything. The lazy boy would have to remember that Sasuke got his piece across the board, which was like 30 minutes ago, and could now move and jump over other pawns.  
Shikamaru’s hand raised and Sasuke held his breath, but Shikamaru merely scratched his eyebrow and went back to thinking. Sasuke was okay with that, as long as he could be in the lazy ninja’s presence he was content. It turned out Shikamaru was pretty easy going but also someone that could speak deeply about what he was passionate about. It seemed from what he could tell, he liked his sensei a lot. If the way he told stories about beating him in shogi was anything to go by, anyway. He also seemed very fond of Ino who seemed unbelievably annoying in Sasuke’s opinion. When Sasuke had verbally worded that, Shikamaru had agreed full heartedly, but said that she was endearing in her own way. He had brushed Sauske’s comment off and said, “You would have to know her.” Sasuke couldn’t help but smile a little at that, he knew that feeling all too well. It was the same way he felt about Sakura. It was hard to understand, but she was a part of his team.  
Sasuke noticed that he hadn’t said anything about his widely known best friend, Choji. He couldn’t tell if Shikamaru just didn’t think it had come up in conversation because it was only small snippets of information as he explained to Sasuke as he played, or if something was wrong with Choji and his relationship. Sasuke dismissed it because as he reminded himself, he hadn’t decided if he was going to let this boy into his group of people that was allowed to get close to him. Even more so, what the hell was he thinking?! I’m going soft!   
Shikamaru made a grunt like sound that caught Sasuke’s attention. Shikamaru moved his piece, but it wasn’t what Sasuke hoped nor feared for. He moved a completely different piece than what he expected. Two minutes later Sasuke was glaring at a triumphantly grinning Shikamaru.  
“Good game.” Sasuke groaned in defeat.   
Shikamaru took on a more somber look, “It was. I’ve got to say, for a first timer, you did pretty amazing.”  
Sasuke glared, “I don’t need your sympathy.” He growled out.  
“I know, but it was one of the most fun games of shogi I’ve ever played.” Shikamaru said truthfully. Sasuke couldn’t catch an ounce of dishonesty in his voice.  
Sasuke lifted his head and shook Shikamaru’s hand in sign of a good game. They suddenly heard the gong for lunch ring loudly through the entire academy. They both smiled knowingly at each other. They hadn’t done anything for their project and neither felt the slightest bit guilty. If Shikamaru was willing to skip out on all the awkward questions, and the harsh task of pulling answers out of the raven, Sasuke was all for it. He was sure they would end up with an F on the test, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He was too happy after playing Shogi to be bothered with it. It had been a long time since he last played a child’s game. It was much more fun than he remembered it being, although the last board game he had played was…..He couldn’t quite remember. He usually just trained with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, they never really made time to play child’s games. Before he was part of team seven he didn’t really have anyone to play with so he couldn’t remember a time he did. Hefelt a little foolish after playing the game because everyone else had been working, but Shikamaru seemed happy, so Sasuke found that he didn’t mind it.   
They both stood, but before Shikamaru could walk away, Sasuke stopped him.   
“I have to get something straight. I’m not going to play a back and forth game with you. What is it you want?” Sasuke said in a calm but dark voice. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, especially before he could get attached. He wasn’t going to let someone fuck with his emotions for fun.  
Shikamaru looked at Sasuke in confusion. He was searching his face to see if it would guide him, but he found nothing but an emotionless scowl. This bothered Shikamaru more than he was willing to admit because this was the exact stereotypical person that everyone told him Sasuke was.   
Sasuke waited and read Shikamaru’s aura. Sasuke couldn’t get an understanding on Shikamaru’s emotions because everyone was filing out of their classroom and gathering in one place. Everyone had a different feeling and it was all flushing into Sasuke quickly. Sasuke felt his lungs constrict.   
Shikamaru took on a look of concern immediately. “Hey are you alright?” He dismissed Sasuke’s last question.   
“I’m fine. Now tell me what you want.” Sasuke gritted out through clinched teeth. He was trying his best to rid the look of struggle from his features.  
“I don’t know what the heck you’re talking about, But your acting weird” he said in complete and utter confusion.   
Sasuke growled, and shifted from foot to foot. After a minute he finely spoke. “Don’t play dumb with me. I’m talking about you keeping my home life a secret. What do gain from this?” He growled out.  
Shikamaru stared with disbelief. He couldn’t quite grasp what Sasuke was saying. Did he really think that I would want something from him in return for keeping his secrets. Heck, I didn’t even know they were really secrets!   
Shikamaru recovered quickly. He wanted to make this clear to Sasuke. He didn’t want Sasuke thinking that he was going to use or backstab him. He took a deep breath.   
“Uchiha,” he glared hard at Sasuke. He noticed that he wasn’t looking at him, but at the ground instead. He spoke again but a little gentler, “Sasuke look at me.” The raven’s eyes lifted and met Shikamaru’s dark black eyes. The use of his first name must have snapped him out of his daze. Shikamaru was momentarily frozen when he looked into his eyes. Sasuke’s eyes were a burning black that rivaled his own onyx orbs. Shikamaru didn’t often believe in fuddy duddy things like prophesies and seeing into someone, but he could literally see Sasuke’s soul. His eyes held everything that Sasuke couldn’t say. Shikamaru could practically see what he was thinking. The burning eyes held a pain and burden that no one Sasuke’s age should know, but also a kind of strength beyond the lazy boy’s imagination. Shikamaru couldn’t get over how beautiful Sasuke’s eyes were. They glowed in comparison to the rest of the boy’s stoic nature.   
Shikamru re-grasped his thoughts and spoke clearly, “Sasuke……” he clinched his fists. He didn’t know how to make this boy believe him and didn’t want to feed him any lies either. He chose his words carefully, but made sure they sounded nonchalant as to not scare Sasuke away.   
“Your life is no one’s business but your own, who am I to go spreading information I can’t even grasp clearly.” That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Sasuke was gone within seconds.  
Shikamaru watched Sasuke walk, almost run away from him and into the school. He picked up his bag and made his way after the raven. This is going to be harder than I thought.  
Sasuke didn’t know what he was doing. He just knew he couldn’t stand there any longer. Shikamaru had pretty much stated that he needed to get more information on Sasuke before he could grasp it clearly! In Sasuke’s fragile mind, Shikamaru’s words had meant nothing other than that he was hoping to get closer to Sasuke before he spewed it to the whole world. His brain just couldn’t understand Shikamaru and his motives. He could cover up everyone else’s kindness with something in return. It was much easier than believing they really cared. Kakashi was getting someone to teach his skills to before death, Sakura was finding a lover to give her attention, and Naruto was searching for a rival to make his stronger, but Shikamaru was gaining nothing from this! It hurt him more than he thought it would. It had to be because he wanted Sasuke’s secrets! Sasuke wasn’t ready to believe anything else. Sasuke was trying to be angry but a small nagging in the back of his mind kept him from going back to the pony tailed ninja and attacking him. He had been reading his aura while they spoke and he could practically see the sadness, understanding, and the simple enjoyment Shikamaru was emanating. Sasuke didn’t understand, but he knew he needed some time to figure things out.   
He walked through the cafeteria, trying to block out everyone else’s emotions so he could actually figure out what he was feeling. Another burden of being super sensitive to emotions and auras was that he often couldn’t figure out what he was feeling rather than what others had just placed upon him.   
He grabbed an apple on his way. He passed a fruit bowl sitting on a table, and grabbed it then. He rubbed the fruit off on his shirt and took a bite as he turned around. He headed straight back out the cafeteria doors and out into the academy courtyard. He was glancing every which way for a glance of Shiakmaru, but was grateful when he didn’t see him anywhere. He strode through the school grounds until he was behind the building. On the wall of the building was gutter at the top. The wall was higher than what he remembered it was, but Sasuke dismissed it. Sasuke had to put chakra in his feet before he jumped up and could grab the gutter. He pulled himself above the gutter and shimmied himself the rest of the way until he was atop the academy building. He had been up here many times before. Whenever things became too stressful for him during his days in the academy, he would climb up here to take a breather and refresh his brain. The view was always beautiful. Today was especially so, and Sasuke was glad he could come up here and be alone. It felt really nostalgic to be here again, sitting on the roof of the academy left to his thoughts. It had felt like a long time since he was here. He thought he had left these stressful days behind, but apparently he hadn’t.  
He walked over to the other side of the building to get a better view of the trees. He balanced himself with his arms out, like he used to when he was a kid. It was kind of fun, but also calmed him too.  
He stopped abruptly. Sasuke saw a small figure sitting alone on the edge of the building top. Upon closer look, Sasuke realized it was a girl sitting with her knees up to her chest and her head resting on them.  
She was sitting in his spot, exactly where he usually chose to sit. He momentarily thought about irritatingly telling her that she was in his spot, but then stopped for her frightful position. He quietly walked closer. Once he was a couple feet away he could recognize her by just her back of head. It was Hinata Huga, and she had come to the roof for some peace and quiet too.  
Sasuke shocked for a moment but then, he oddly felt a compelling need to talk and comfort her. He didn’t know why she was upset, but she obviously didn’t deserve to be. From what Sasuke could tell, Hinata was a kind and gentle ninja who never turned to violence unless she had to. He didn’t know what he should say, but he decided it best to just start with hello.  
Before he even had a chance to open his mouth, the young girl spoke. It was soft and quiet but it wasn’t timid like she usually sounded.  
“I know your there.” It was a simple statement, but Sasuke didn’t know what to say back to that. How did she know!!! He quietly walked forward. He silently slid down next to her and sat in a similar position.   
He looked at her and attempted to block out her suffocating aura. It was brighter and more dominate than any he had ever felt before. Damn it, I couldn’t read it because it was too foggy and overpowering before, now it’s too bright and suffocating! He took a calming breath, he didn’t want to leave because then his senses would win, and he wouldn’t get any stronger with his sensing abilities. He needed to get his mind off his feelings, he had been self-pitying himself all day, and he wouldn’t stand for anymore.  
“Tell me something?” He asked not unkindly, but naturally.  
She looked at him for the first time, and their eyes met. Her eyes were crinkled in thought but her face slowly broke into a stunning smile. It was small and no teeth shown, but it was happy.  
“Mmm….Well, the trees are dying and the sky is blue. The grass is green, and I’m a little hungry. Oh also, there is an ant hill on the ground over there.” She pointed to a small clearing not too far from the academy.   
Sasuke chuckled lightly, “How can you see that?” he asked incredulously.  
She shrugged, “Byakugan, it enhances my sight, and lets me see things from far away no matter how small.” She explained thoughtfully.  
Sasuke nodded in understanding. A couple minutes passed in silence where Hinata pulled on the tips of her hair and Sasuke fidgeted with his hands.  
“Do you want to hear a secret?” she asked softly. It was random, so it took Sasuke a minute to fully register the question. He decided his best response and worded it in a whisper. It was like they were almost afraid to break the peace the afternoon had created.  
“Only if you want to tell me.”  
She nodded, and took a second to breathe. “I’mhidingfromIno.” She said it quickly and shut her eyes tightly as if it was a sin.  
Sasuke smirked and looked at her questioningly, “Pardon?”  
She took a deep breath and looked away, “I’m hiding from Ino.”   
Sasuke turned his head towards Hinata with wide eyes. She looked back with one eye closed. A moment passed between them and the silence was broken by two sets of giggles.   
Sasuke spoke through his laughs, “Guess what?” He asked with the kind of amusement where there really isn’t anything funny about the situation.  
She shrugged as she continued to giggle. They were growing louder by the second.   
“I’m hiding from Shikamaru right now!” another session of laughter followed after this statement. They both were out of breath by the time their amusement faded and their laughter subsided.  
They both looked out over the academy grounds. The view was beautiful, and the breeze was crisp. It was a wonderful afternoon temperature wise. Every time the wind blew, petals fell from the trees. There were a couple of red and gold trees up the path to the school too. They were just starting to change color in favor of fall, but they were still quite pretty.  
Hinata sighed, “We’re pretty messed up aren’t we?” She said it like a statement and not a question and Sasuke didn’t feel inclined to answer.  
“Why are you hiding from Ino?” he asked before he could think twice about it.   
She looked at him and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees. She huffed in a breath, “I-ino is freaking me out with all the q-questions and a-attention she’s giving me. I don’t know what to do with it. P-please don’t tell her you found me!!” she said sounding somewhat frightened.   
Sasuke nodded his head crossed his heart with his finger. He looked as if he was making the biggest promise of his life. Hinata balled up her fist and punched him in the shoulder. Sasuke was happy to see a little of her fire back in her.   
She smiled at him, “Why are you hiding from Shikamaru?” Her eyes were wide and she looked very much like a friendly doe. Sasuke mentally laughed at the look on Neji’s face if he told him he thought his younger cousin looked like a deer.  
Sasuke didn’t really want to explain anything at all to her, and briefly considered lying. She had told him the truth even if it was hard for her, and he felt he owned that much to the small girl. He felt safe enough to tell her, but not to give the full story. On the contrary he didn’t feel like she would judge him if he told her, but he didn’t want to seem completely insane on the first real conversation they had.  
“I was kind overwhelmed I guess. I should count myself lucky though, compared to how Ino seems, Shikamaru sounds like a walk in the park.” He shrugged one shoulder.  
“Don’t say that, I’m sure you had it hard too.” She said sympathetically but not condescendingly.  
He rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know it’s just I didn’t know, I wasn’t sure….well, you see I-”  
“I understand.” She stopped him before he could stutter further. She looked out into the distance. She looked lost in thought but she came back after a few brief seconds.   
“You know, I hate when people finish my sentences, I never feel like I say what I want. I just did that to you. Would I be any better than them when dealing with someone like me?” she asked with a sad kind of confusion. “Would like to finish your sentence?”   
He looked at her with knitted eyebrows. He didn’t know what to say. “I think you would be better.” It wasn’t a lie. He didn’t elaborate further, so the two fell into silence.   
The gong for the end of lunch rang but neither of them flinched.   
After a beat, Hinata stood.  
Sasuke looked back at her as she began to walk away. She turned abruptly though and looked into Sasuke’s eyes. “I-I think....” she took a deep breath and closed and opened her eyes to calm herself.   
“The best way to find out if you can trust somebody, is to just try and trust them.” Hinata looked satisfied with herself and quickly climbed down from the roof. Sasuke sat flabberghasted. He had wanted to say something inspiring back to the young but wise girl, but nothing came to mind. He wondered how she knew what he was thinking. The words he couldn’t form, she seemed to understand. He wanted to know what he could do to know how to trust Shikamaru. What was the mark that meant that Shikamaru would be true and stay to his word? She gave him exactly what he needed to hear. He stood up and stretched his back. He needed to go back to class and talk to Shikamaru. There wasn’t a way he could guarantee that it would be safe to trust Shikamaru, but Sasuke finally understood. If he wanted something good, it would be come at cost. He couldn’t expect Shikamaru to trust him, if he didn’t return the favor. He climbed down the ladder feeling heavier but also lighter than he did before.   
He felt like he was walking toward certain doom, but he hoped it was all in his head. Oh, how wrong he was.   
_______

Sasuke is very in tune with the emotions of others. It wasn’t only because of his sensing abilities but also his natural observance and curiosity. Sasuke found the feeling of hate to be the most overwhelming of all emotions and the hardest to deal with. He hadn’t found how to hold back his abilities yet, so Sasuke used meditation to control himself. He wished that his gift had an ‘off’ switch, so he would be able to choose when he wanted to use it. His head constantly felt full and he was overwhelmed with every nameable emotion. Another reason he liked to spend time alone was because it was relief to his head from such heavy emotions. He quickly found that he enjoyed being around people with lighter emotions or those that could control themselves better. It was a constant headache to be around Naruto but just as bad to be in the presence of Neji. It was a hard contrast to find, but Kakashi had calming one, and apparently so did Shikamaru. This fact brought Sasuke to his most recent predicament.   
Sasuke trudged back to his classroom. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to Shikamaru, but he hoped he could figure it out by the time he got there. By the time Sasuke had arrived at the large wooden door leading to his class, he had been through every possible scenario and outcome in his head. Sasuke decided he didn’t really like any of them, so he would just wing what he was going to say. He thought back to the time when Kakashi gave him that advice. He told the team that when fighting, don’t think. Your instincts will take over. Sasuke hoped that this was sort of the same thing. Kakashi said that your inner animal instinct will take over and protect you. Sasuke remembered Kakashi’s advice and he saw the deeper meaning in his words. Don’t think in the heat of battle, you may have to do something that you wish you wouldn’t have, but you have to. From then on, Sasuke would shut himself out in battle. He already had experience doing so from when he had to try and block out his enemies emotions. It wasn’t too hard for him, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard for Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke didn’t feel particularly bad when he had to punch someone hard to jiggle their brains or lie to their face to guarantee his safety. On the contrary they had to be bad people, but he didn’t feel guilty about it. Sakura and Naruto both hated to hurt people no matter if they were being hurt in the process. He was sometimes a little jealous of their kind and forgiving natures. Naruto thought that everyone deserved a second….third….fourth….and maybe even fifth chance. Naruto was a living and breathing miracle though. He was pure down to the bone and possibly even beyond that. He found that Naruto could quite literally like anyone. That’s probably why he has so many friends and you have none. Sasuke scowled at his annoying inner voice.   
Before Sasuke entered the classroom he touched the wood of the door with his hand. He wanted to get a good read on everyone’s feelings and auras before he entered. He couldn’t help feeling that something was going to happen. He couldn’t explain it. Sasuke had even at the distance when he on the roof earlier, kept a piece of his mind on the classroom. He liked to make sure everything was okay even when he wasn’t there. As Sasuke had moved closer to the classroom the weird feelings became stronger. Now that he was against the door he could feel everything. Sometimes when he touched something or was grounded to in area, he could feel auras better. The best was when he could physically touch the person he was reading though.  
The young Uchiha stood beside the door and let all the different auras wash over him. He figured almost everyone was in the classroom besides him. He couldn’t be sure, but from how stimulated he felt, he figured there was quite a few of them in there. He thought it would be good practice for him if he pin pointed an emotion and studied it. He searched the room mentally. He grasped one aura in particular. It would be easy to pick Naruto’s from the rest because the uchiha knew him and saw his aura’s color. He grazed over it with his mind and felt excitement, slight confusion, and shock….what was that, a hint of jealously? His aura was almost as bright as usual too. It wasn’t surprising to the raven, it was usually how Naruto felt, minus the jealously. Sasuke wondered why Naruto’s aura was a little darker, almost accusing. It felt like he was wary somehow….   
Sasuke moved to Sakura and felt some very strange emotions coming off her usually comforting and warm lavender aura.   
He attempted to take the classroom as a whole. Overall everyone felt apprehensive, excited, wary, curious, and shocked. Sasuke knew he was doomed, he must have been feeling left over emotions from everyone else. That was why he felt like something was going to happen. The question now, was why the class felt this way?  
Sasuke irrationally hoped that it could be just because they had started the lesson without him and they were using the new gear or something. Yeah and Naruto’s finally learned how to be quiet. As if.   
He took a deep breath, the only way he was going to find out is if he went in. He felt really stupid for a good thirty seconds where he couldn’t force his own body to move. He didn’t want to meet the rookie nine ever again. Maybe he would run to the beach. Now that sounds fun…He felt as if they all knew what had transpired between him and Shikamaru; like he was completely see-through.  
He steeled his features; he wasn’t going to let some kids intimidate him. All he had to do was imagine Itachi watching him and all his bravery would come back. He faced Itachi when he was seven he could take on a room full of teens! He would never let Itachi have the satisfaction of watching him crumble in fear again, especially with as something as pathetic as this.   
He put his hand up to the door and twisted the handle. The worst part was that he couldn’t explain why he was afraid.   
He walked through the open door way and planned on just making it to his seat and avoiding all eye contact, he would face Shikamaru later. His ‘careful’ planning was destroyed when he stopped abruptly at the door way. The clatter of the door shutting filled the silent room. Everyone was standing randomly throughout the classroom but every eye was on him. Sasuke could barely breath the tension was so thick. Sasuke wanted to lock eyes with someone so he could calm himself. Sasuke wanted to scream it was like the world was against him! The only person he kept locking eyes with was Shikamaru and his stupid relaxed attitude. Shikamaru didn’t look away from Sasuke, but the raven quickly fixed that problem by whipping his head at a different place. He knew he probably looked crazy, but heck he was an Uchiha. Everyone already thought he was nuts!   
Sasuke stood still and felt a strong urge to laugh at everyone’s shocked faced. A relief came over him when he realized that a little of what he was feeling was because of everyone else’s anxiety. He felt a little braver than before, and decided he could do this. Scratch that, he changed his mind instantly when he saw the person standing next to Naruto. Naruto was glaring hard at the person, but then it looked as if he had made up his mind. Naruto was never good in tense situations….  
“SASUKE!!!! FINALLY!” Naruto loudly yelled across the classroom. He quieted slightly when Sasuke held his hands to his ears. “Sorry bastard, this weirdo says you guys are best friends and hang out all the time! Is that true?” he asked plainly. Ugh dobe, as blunt as ever….  
Sasuke squinted his eyes in slight confusion. He couldn’t be referring to the boy standing next to him. Sasuke knew for a fact that this guy was not his best friend. What!? I don’t even have a best friend!   
Sasuke averted his eyes to the boy. He had familiar bright white hair; it was flattened more than the normal unkempt look he had though. His green eyes were astonishingly florescent and they held a cat like quality to them.   
Sasuke could have possibly confused him with someone else if it wasn’t for his light pink apron with his family’s restaurant logo on it. Ichiogo’s Shokudo  
Sasuke actually couldn’t remember the boy’s name. He was starting to believe that he possibly had a dyslexic problem with names. He had freaking seen the boy, what, four days ago and couldn’t remember his name?  
This kid has got guts though, waltzing into ninja territory dressed like that.  
Kiba decided to unsurprisingly join the conversation. “That’s impossible Naruto,” he said with a stupid voice. Sasuke thought about throwing a kunai at him but refrained from the satisfying thoughts.  
“Like he would be friends with a civilian freak like this kid?” Sasuke glanced over at the white haired boy. He figured the guy might be shaking in fear for he was surrounded by ninja, or in the least, sad that he was just bluntly called a ‘freak,’ but to Sasuke’s astonishment he was staring straight into Kiba’s eyes with a hard expression. He didn’t look afraid at all.   
“I have a name you know!” the boy said loudly so that everyone in the class was looking at him. He crossed his arms irritated.  
Iruka stepped down from the stage and walked towards the boys. “I’m sorry. That was inconsiderate of us. We, as ninja should be more thoughtful. Would you mind sharing your name with us?”  
The boy smiled brightly at Iruka. The strange thing was that it didn’t even look forced nor fake. It was a genuine grin as if he totally forgave everyone for insulting him because he was a civilian.   
“I’m Jo Ichiojo. Nice to meet everyone!” he waved even though it wasn’t necessary. Sasuke immediately took note of his name and stored it in his memory. Iruka seemed like the only one who felt like talking so he happily spoke.   
“Okay, it’s very nice to meet you too. I do have to ask, who invited or escorted you onto the academy grounds? You do know the rules don’t you?”   
Sasuke rolled his eyes, everyone knew the rules. Civilian weren’t allowed in the training grounds, death forest, or ninja academies of any kind. It was too dangerous and ninja thought they were superior so they had special places civilians couldn’t go. The only way they were allowed on the academy premises was if you were invited specifically by a ninja or you were escorted by a ninja. Sasuke thought the rules were stupid. Sasuke wondered who Jo, as he now knew him as, found to let him in the academy. The answer became very obvious as Sasuke opened his mouth to ask.  
“I escorted him Iruka Sensei! Please don’t be cross with Sasuke’s friend Jo.” Sasuke clinched his fist at being called Jo’s friend again, but didn’t say anything because he was too surprised by who had said it.  
Lee had tumbled over to Jo’s side; his two walking sticks almost making him fall over in the process. He stood like a soldier defending a comrade. The room only grew tenser as Neji glided into the conversation with ease.   
“Lee. You mean to tell us, that you didn’t even know this child and you agreed to take him into the building? How stupid can you be? He could have been trying to assassinate someone?” Neji seethed through his teeth.  
Iruka broke the conversation off. “Now Nejj, you are right about what you said, but we don’t call our comrades stupid.” He said as if talking to a precious child. He was soft but firm. Sasuke growled under his breath, if Lee would have called Neji stupid, Lee would have gotten in a lot of trouble.   
Jo scowled that leering smile again. “Ya shouldn’t insult your friends. Ya never know when they will turn on ya. And anyway, I wouldn’t hurt a fly. I came here with no ‘tension to hurt nobody.” He didn’t truly pronounce all of the words in what he said, but everyone understood the meaning.  
Iruka regained his smile. “And I wasn’t accusing anybody of doing so.” he said curtly. “Lee, you must be more careful.”  
He then turned toward Sasuke. The raven took a step back. Iruka beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. Sasuke, not one to be out done, put his head up and confidently strode a couple yards into the room.   
He caught sight of the sensei all gathered a little ways from the corner of the room. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were all whispering to Kakashi frantically, but he was ignoring them completely. Sasuke barely glanced at Kakashi, but he could feel his eyes on him as he moved. He had an accusing look in his single squinted eye. Sasuke ground his teeth together and forged on.   
All eyes in the classroom were once again upon him. Sasuke didn’t squirm, he just continued to remind himself that he hadn’t done anything wrong. If Shikamaru had kept his promise to not tell anyone about the Hell Hole and the ANBU attack, they shouldn’t have any problems with him.  
Iruka looked Sasuke right in the eye, “Jo Ichioji says you guys are friends. Is this true Mr. Uchiha?” That was a low blow, calling me by my last name.  
Sasuke scowled. He raised his brow mockingly at Iruka. He didn’t feel like being nice to the man. Before he could get himself in some deep shit, Jo ruined his perfect comeback.  
Jo wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder and tugged him close. Sasuke cringed at the contact but no one seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was. Since no one seemed to look like they were going to save him from this crazy boy, he took matters into his own hands. He swung his leg backward and tripped Jo from behind. He quickly stepped away from the crumbled Jo, and looked at Iruka. “We are not friends, merely acquaintances, if that.” his eyes darkened.  
“Ah, that’s ol’ Sas for Ya, Always being so tough and untouchable.” Jo smiled as he stood up. Sasuke didn’t like to admit it, but the boy’s positive yet ever so observant personality freaked him out little. Sasuke rolled his shoulders in discomfort. He didn’t like being talked about like he wasn’t there. Sasuke felt kind of bad for Jo from what he said. Technically he did know the white haired boy pretty well. He had been around him enough to actually see the color of his aura. That’s more than what he can say for all of rookie nine, excluding his team of course. Jo’s aura was very unique. It made Sasuke feel kind of uncomfortable to think about. The boy exuded a sweetness but also a deeper passion. He had serenity about him, but a darker undertone. Somehow the boy had an extremely open aura but it was also filled with mystery. Sasuke couldn’t quite figure him out. The color of his aura was light pink, just like the apron he wore.   
Iruka smiled at Jo kindly and turned his eyesight again to Sasuke. “Well, okay mister Mocho. You do know him though?” he asked for clarification. Sasuke twitched inwardly and blushed lightly at the nickname. Kiba was snickering behind Iruka and so were some of the girls in the room. Even Naruto looked like he wanted to laugh a little but remained silent because he was loyal to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged it off. It could have been worse. He did scowl when he was forced to answer Iruka’s question though. He knew that Iruka just wanted him tell him that Jo was harmless and wouldn’t hurt anyone.  
“Yes I do.” He decided to have some fun he put on a grin that made an unexplainable joy flash through his eyes and looked at Jo. Jo jumped happily and leered around the classroom. “Jo and I, we enjoy some of the same activities.” Sasuke said lowly. The classroom shut up instantly. They were looking at Jo with apprehension. Iruka’s friendly smile disappeared but he nodded his head. He swallowed thickly before he spoke. “Um….well.…very well then.”   
“Mister Ichiojo, May I ask why you are in the ninja academy.” His voice no longer held the kindness it did a couple minutes ago. Sasuke glared at him unashamedly.  
“Yeah I can tell you.” Sasuke was quite curious now, he really was wondering why Jo had come to the ninja academy. Jo got that look on his face that said he was about to tell an elaborate story. Sasuke seated himself by leaning on his right leg with head turned to the side curiously as he listened. “I knew Sas was back in the academy these dayz and thought it would be fun to bring his class some of the food we make at my restaurant….Well, me aunt’s restaurant anyway. I was hoping to make it here before lunch but I couldn’t get in, obviously.” Sasuke cut him off here with a confused glance.  
“Wait, were you planning to just wait outside of the academy, hoping that I would come by and let you in?” he asked with a scrunched face. Jo nodded and continued speaking, “Anyways, I waited and waited but no Sas ever came, so I decided to try and get some other ninja to let me in. I asked long haired Doofus over there, but he didn’t even stop to let me explain myself.” He said pointing at Neji. Neji blushed like a tomato. Good to know where Hinata gets it.  
Neji spluttered for words but Jo waved him off. “That really didn’t matter because Lee found me and let me in.” He grinned at Lee, and Lee happily smiled back.   
“It took me so long to get in that you guys finished eating.” He frowned, “But that’s okay because I also brought some cookies so you guys can have those! Here!” he completely regained his happy aura. Sasuke face palmed. He brought a room full of ninja cookies! What is he thinking?  
Silence filled the classroom, as everyone looked somewhat afraid to taste the new comer’s food first. Sasuke took pity on the boy and out stretched his hand. He didn’t really ever eat dessert so he knew it looked weird. Sasuke didn’t speak because he didn’t trust his voice at the moment.   
Jo happily placed a cookie in his hand. It looked somewhat burnt and smelled freakishly funny but Sasuke still accepted it and turned around. He saw Kakashi staring at him with a look Sasuke couldn’t place. The raven didn’t like it, but turned from his gaze.   
Kakashi strode over to where Sasuke stood and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to be having a private conversation about this later. Do you understand?” It really wasn’t a question but Sasuke nodded anyway. Kakashi said it with such authority in his voice that Sasuke was afraid to refuse.   
Sasuke turned back forward and was rewarded with a horrifying sight. Iruka and most of his classmates in close proximity to him were staring opened mouth. Sasuke crushed his eyes shut. They had most definitely heard Kakashi and seen Sasuke act so weak. Sasuke hastily bit into the cookie while glaring at Everyone in sight. Not many people could withstand the Uchiha stare, so most of the students avoided him completely.   
The cookie was disgusting. Sasuke nibbled on it nervously. It was quite spicy but he didn’t say anything. Sasuke took to standing in the corner of the room and people watching. He was trying to learn to take everyone’s auras in with waves rather than some kind of painful hurricane. He had his back against the wall leaning with his foot up. One arm was wrapped around his torso in a protective position.   
Sasuke listened closely into conversation flowing around the room. Sasuke’s mouth quirked upward the littlest bit at the sight of Neji and Hinata sitting not too far from where he was standing. Neji had his legs crossed sitting up straight. He was obviously reluctant to taste the cookies Jo had brought. Jo had proceeded to pass around the cookies once Sasuke had tasted them and deemed them safe. Hinata was clearly trying to persuade Neji to taste the cookies. She was nibbling on it herself with a gentle smile towards her cousin.  
“Come on b-big brother Neji, I promise, I-its s-safe.” She whispered softly to him. Neji grunted and crossed his arms like a child, but took it reluctantly. Sasuke didn’t keep watching long enough to see Neji’s face turn white and then red from the heat the cookie withheld. He also didn’t get to see the giggle that left Hinata’s lips when Neji watched his cousin eat the spicy cookie incredulously.   
The raven turned his gaze to the loud racket coming from the center of the room. Of course the noise is coming from the dobe…  
Sasuke watched in amused silence. Kiba was being a self-righteous bastard as per usual. Sasuke wondered how Naruto found that personality enjoyable to be around. Kiba was holding the cookie out to Akamaru to inspect and sniff to see if it was poisoned. Naruto, being the attention hogger he was, took the cookie from Kiba. Sasuke was positive he took it because Sakura, Ino and Tenten, were standing not too far off, watching them with interest.   
Naruto grinned and yelled unnecessarily loud, “I’m not afraid to taste the cookie, unlike Kiba the chicken! BOK! BOK! BOK!” he then took a huge bite of the cookie before Kiba could do anything about it. Shino and Choji had gravitated to the scene to watch to. Naruto’s eyes widened instantly and his face slowly turned Habanero red, which was what Sasuke assumed were in the cookies. Kiba threw his head back laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair.  
Naruto proceeded to get even redder, but not because it was spicy, it was of embarrassment. He shoved the cookie in Kiba’s face with a challenging eyebrow raised.   
Sasuke stopped watching the strange exchange of the two full of themselves boys, and averted his gaze to the girls. He was meaning to tell Sakura and Naruto about the package and letter he had received a few days prior, but since his morning had been so messed up, he forgot to bring it. Sasuke made a mental note to remind himself tomorrow to bring it.   
Sasuke watched Lee interact animatedly to Jo, telling him some kind of story. Jo was smiling and nodding at Lee, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. His eyes were glued in a different direction. Sasuke could feel Jo’s heart beating. He wondered why, this had never happened to Sasuke before. He kept watching and tried to figure out what Jo was looking at. He decided he would go over ask. He pushed off the wall with one leg and swaggily walked over to Jo and Lee.   
“Oh Hi Sasuke-san!” Lee greeted happily.  
Sasuke nodded his head as hello and turned to Jo.   
“Why would you bring spicy cookies to us?” he asked straight to the point. Sasuke was never good at social cues and normalcy in conversation. All he knew was he wanted a bit of information and he was going to ask for it.  
Jo grinned sheepishly. “Well, my aunt and I were making cinnamon cookies, and I put cumin in instead by accident. I thought maybe it would taste better if I just made a completely spicy cookie, so I put a couple peppers and onions in it.” Jo kept on babbling for a couple more minutes before he got to the part Sasuke was wondering about.   
“Anyway, I burnt them and my aunt didn’t want to sell them at the restaurant so I thought who would like some weird tasting cookies? Well, Sasuke of course, I remembered how your always so hungry when ya come in, yet you buy the cheapest meal! I thought you would be happy with something else to eat, I didn’t really know if the academy provides lunch and all…” he trailed off. Sasuke’s eyes had widened to tennis balls. He was blushing so bad that he thought his head might catch fire. Lee was standing right their listening to the whole conversation. Sasuke tentatively glanced at him, but Lee was looking in a different direction as if he hadn’t been listening to what Jo said at all. Sasuke was thankful for Lee’s kindness and reminded himself to be nicer to the bushy browed boy. Sasuke glared at Jo, but he was smiling at Sasuke in the most innocent way. It reminded him of something he couldn’t put his finger on and the raven was compelled to forgive him immediately. Sasuke rubbed his temples. “Thanks for the cookies, Jo.” He felt a little warmed that Jo had thought of him, but annoyed that he so blatantly stated it out loud. Sasuke gave a quick look around to see if anyone was looking. He only glanced the smallest look from Ino, but her eyes were hard and she didn’t look surprised or pitiful, so Sasuke thought he was pretty sure no one heard.  
Jo smirked and hollered over to the girls. Sasuke looked at him confused, Jo was usually loud and exuberant but he had never seen the boy wear the confident yet charming smile he wore. He sauntered over to the girls with an obviously perfectly practices lazy walk. He gave them a lazy smile, “What is all this nerdy stuff you’re talking about?” he asked good naturedly.  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, it was clear that she had been speaking. Sasuke was afraid that she might blow up at the maybe insult but she confidently smiled. “I was talking about the political rights of civilian and ninja. It’s all rather interesting if you take the time to look into it.” She smiled kindly back like she had won the lottery and turned back to her two girlfriends.   
Jo wasn’t deterred. He poked her in the back, “I never said I didn’t like when people are all book wormy, especially when their as sweet and cute as you.” He grinned when she turned back around a blush on her face. She shook her head in disbelief. Ino was grinning manically behind her. Tenten was glaring at Jo and Jo shifted the first time seeming uncomfortable. Ino took Sakura by the arm and giggled like there was no tomorrow. They had a short conversation but Jo couldn’t hear it. He waited nervously to what Sakura was going to say back to him. His kept his smile and good nature up though. Sakura turned around, more like was forced around by Ino and bit her lip. “Uh…Well that is very sweet of you to say, but I have hard time believing that you actually know what I’m like.” She said while beginning to break the skin on her lip. Ino looked horrified by what she said. Jo chuckled lightly and Sakura smiled nervously.   
“Mmm….Your probably right. I’d love if you let me try and figure you out though. You seem like a wonderful person to get to know.” He smiled that charming smile again and his eyes shone brightly.  
Sakura pulled her hair in front of her forehead self-consciously. Jo tilted his head to the side, “You shouldn’t cover your face like that. It hides your eyes.” with that he turned around and left a blushing Sakura in his wake.   
Sasuke and Lee were both gaping by the time Jo swaggered back to them happily.   
“A win for the Jo-mister!”  
Fifteen minutes later Iruka took center stage again. Sasuke glared, he didn’t want to think about the sensei or Iruka at all for the rest of the day…Maybe for the rest of his life….  
Iruka ordered Jo to leave the academy because the students had to re-start their classes. Jo grinned confidently around the room and bowed before he left.   
As he walked out the door he called out to Sasuke who wasn’t far off. Sasuke turned his head in his direction, “Bye Sas, will I see ya again this week?” he asked curiously. Sasuke didn’t know why, but he nodded his head and Jo was gone. Sasuke walked back to his seat, dreading the speech about friendship and unity Iruka was about to give.   
Shikamru rolled his eyes from where he sat four rows up from the stage. Iruka was going to give some weird speech and then send the team’s away to go ‘bond’. Shikamru shivered involuntarily at the thought of using so much effort for something so meaningless. Shikamaru didn’t know what to think of Sasuke today. He was so cool and fun to be around this morning and then he just changed. Shikamaru thought it was weird, but tried to picture himself in Sasuke’s shoes. Shikamaru frowned at the thought of having lost his whole family. He snuck a glance at Sasuke as he said goodbye to Jo. Shikamaru didn’t really know what to think of Jo. He was cool for the most part, but something was off about him. He couldn’t decide what it was though. Shikamaru watched as Sasuke effortlessly scowled at everyone around him. Shikamaru felt horrible that Sasuke was so upset all the time.  
Sasuke stopped on his way up to his usual seat. He looked deep in thought. Shikamaru sucked in a breath when he didn’t stop where his seat row was and continued up. Shikamaru stole another glance at Sasuke as he slid into the seat right next to him. Shikamaru looked straight at Sasuke for a whole minute, finally realizing that Sasuke wasn’t going to look back at him, he faced forward. Shikamaru let his eyes turn towards Sasuke, so it didn’t look like he was watching him he remained face forward.  
Sasuke was glancing nervously at Shikamaru and then back to Iruka. Shikamaru turned his eyes back forward and a small smile past him lips.   
Sasuke had made an effort and that was all that mattered. He didn’t talk to Shikamaru, or apologize for his outburst, heck he didn’t even slug his arm around the lazy boy like any normal kid would, but he did the best that he could. Shikamaru was satisfied with their ever so small evolution forward. Sasuke showed that he didn’t hate Shikamaru and the lazy boy was glad that Sasuke was giving him an outstretched hand. Shikamaru was going to take that hand for everything it was worth….   
____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:) I hope it was interesting and enjoyable. I wanted to begin a friendship between Shikamaru and Sasuke, I hope it didn’t seem cliché, but I can’t be sure. I appreciate everyone who reads my story! The next chapter should hold more friendship bonding and maybe even some more story for one of the female characters


	12. Chimusunodoroppu:

The remaining of the school day after Jo had left the classroom had been in short….exhausting. Kurenai had re-taken over the classroom activities and decided that the class was due for some relaxation on the bonding end of the deal. She had, with some persuasion from the other sensei, agreed that the students could try out the new gear for the rest of the day. Of course she had to make things difficult though. She forced the students into a degrading team activity. To make things worse, they all had to perform it before they could use the gear. Iruka had drawled on for a good half an hour before Kurenai got the chance to explain her activity. Apparently, she thought it would be a fun idea, for all the new ninja teams to bond by ‘assuming a team title, while agreeably choosing creatively.’ Whatever that was supposed to mean?   
Anyway, that basically meant that the new teams, AKA: Kurenai’s team, Asuma’s team, Kakashi’s team, and Guy’s team, split from the others and found a quiet space, but must stay in the classroom, and decide upon a name for their team.  
Sasuke snorted when Kurenai had stated that the entitlement to a team was as important as the bonding exercises themselves. She sent him a withering look, and Sasuke sobered up real quick.   
Sasuke decided that the situation was somewhat horrifyingly hilarious. It must have shone on his face too because Shikamaru was chuckling beside him.   
Kurenai jumped giddily off the stage, and her team was immediately at attention to greet her. Sasuke found it amusing how they all got along so well already. They all looked…..minus Neji, very excited to choose a name for their team all together. Both Naruto and Ino were conversing animatedly about ideas already, and Neji seemed thoughtful. Kurenai led them away to the farthest end of the classroom shaking her head but smiling all the same. Sasuke watched as they trotted away and noticed two in particular giggling once they thought they were too far away for anyone to hear them. Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face in amusement, they looked like complete lunatics. Sasuke didn’t know why he found such pleasure in the fact.  
Sasuke turned to Shikamaru to say something most likely sarcastic, when he found the boy no longer sitting beside him. He swiveled his head around in all directions. Upon realizing that he looked like a chicken with his head cut off, he stopped. Being frantic wasn’t really helping him find Shikamaru, but he wouldn’t let himself believe he just liked whipping his head around in different wild circles.  
Sasuke spotted Shikamaru. He was not too surprisingly, lying across the desk at the bottom of the classroom. Tenten was standing with her arms crossed looking like she would like nothing more to strangle Shikamaru, or maybe it was Kakashi? Sasuke didn’t really care if it was Kakashi at the moment. The moment he thought it, he immediately felt guilty and frowned. He was just angry because Kakashi had embarrassed him, and seemed upset with him for no reason at all. Sasuke tried to think through what all the things he could have done that made Kakashi mad, but came up empty handed. Okay, maybe not so empty, but there wasn’t a way for Kakashi to know that he let Shikamaru stay the night at his house, after multiple weeks of turning down Kakashi whenever he suggested that Sasuke shouldn’t be alone.   
Sasuke shrugged and turned around. Not before he caught Shino glaring at him though. Sasuke wondered if the boy just didn’t like him, or possibly didn’t like anybody. Sasuke chuckled at the thought.  
As soon as Sasuke stopped laughing at his messed up kind of humor, he realized that his team was already in a corner of the room looking expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder to grab his satchel but to also seek out a pink head. He saw Sakura was bobbing repeatedly as if in an argument. She was red in the face with anger or embarrassment, he couldn’t tell, but she was also at the top of the classroom in a little team huddle.  
Sasuke grabbed his satchel and threw it over his shoulder without thinking and sprinted towards his team. Before, he had felt a little stupid coming up with a ‘team name’ but he couldn’t help feeling a little excited to hang out with his new team again. He shoes screeched on the floor when he stopped and almost toppled over Hinata. Sasuke’s cheeks tinged the lightest pink, but he made sure no one could see. He bowed slightly covering his face with stray pieces of black hair. It effectively covered his embarrassment and he quickly apologized for his mistake.   
Sasuke couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face as his team moved closer to each other. They so obviously didn’t want to be over heard, he was surprised the other teams didn’t laugh. Then he glanced around at them, and found that they were just as absorbed in the task as his. Sasuke felt like he was being such a school kid, trying to keep secrets and all.  
His team was standing in a half circle around Asuma. The man himself was smiling. He looked like he thought coming up with a name for the team was going to be quite fun.   
“Okay, So anyone have any ideas?” he asked almost mischievously. “We need to make sure our name is better than whatever Kakashi and his team comes up with, no offence Sasuke.” He grinned broadly; Sasuke grinned right back, “None taken.” He decided he was feeling a little competitive, he wasn’t sure if it was his own excitement or just the flurrying emotions of everyone else. He liked the feeling all the same and was going to bask in it.  
He looked around at his teammates who all seemed deep in thought. Hinata was silent and still as she thought, but Lee was shifting his weight with his canes from one foot to the other repeatedly.  
Sasuke rubbed his neck. He really wanted to use the new gear, so the sooner they came up with a name the sooner they could experiment.  
Surprisingly, Hinata broke the silence first, “We can do this. We just have to come up with something good….Mmm…..I’m starting to see Kurenai sensei’s point, this is kind of hard.” She unconsciously tugged on the end of her shirt. Sasuke looked up at her. He hadn’t really taken the time to notice her civilian clothes. Sasuke didn’t think much of it when he had to change from his ninja clothes because he didn’t have a wide assortment to choose from. Hinata, on the other hand must have been allowed to choose anything she wanted. He snuck a glance her way, and found that she didn’t look much different from before. She was wearing a sweatshirt, probably two sizes too big for her and loose knee shorts. She had her hair a little messier than Sasuke had seen it before, but he figured that it could just be a random occurrence. He didn’t think the civilian clothing changed her much. He could still feel her aura. It never truly left from when they had met up on the roof, but now he could feel it full force. He wanted so badly to be able to place this feeling she expressed but he couldn’t come up with it. It was like when you have a dream and you wake up in the morning. It was like those last fleeting thoughts right when you’re in between sleep and awake. That moment when the dream is leaving your thoughts but just trying to grasp onto the straws and core of the dream, but not matter how hard you try, you just can’t seem to remember.  
It took him a good thirty seconds to realize that he was staring when a very intense on his face, and another to notice that she was staring right back at him and smiling. Another ten seconds later realized that he probably looked really creepy right about now. Sasuke pursed his lips and looked away nodding. He heard a small huff from the Huga girl or was it a sigh?? It didn’t matter Sasuke yet again blushed anyway but scowled through it, willing the pink hue on his cheeks to disappear. He hoped he didn’t totally just freak her out. Yeah genius, stare at her like you want to kill her. She is sure to get along with you now. Stupid!!!  
Lee broke through the tension with ease. “How about Team, the blooming Lotus?!” he sounded excited like he really liked this choice.   
Sasuke rolled his eyes, “That only applies to you, Lee.” Asuma and Hinata had to agree that Sasuke had a point.   
Lee pouted, but continued coming up with names, not deterred at all by being shot down every time.  
“Flying hedgehogs?”  
“Sushi rolls?”  
“Forever friends?”  
Hinata cutely scrunched her nose up at the unoriginality of that particular idea.  
Eventually Lee fell silent, out of ideas for the moment. Sasuke was sure that he would come around with a new bout of choices in a minute though.  
Neither Sasuke nor Hinata had even attempted to throw a name out because they knew they would just be turned down. It wasn’t that every idea that Lee had picked was bad, though many of them were quite out there, it was more of the fact that they hadn’t helped come up with them. If one person came up with a name and they all just agreed, then it wasn’t really choosing as a team. It would be taking the easy way out. Hinata and Sasuke were never known to choose the easiest route for themselves.  
Asuma chuckled when he saw the deathly thoughtful looks on all his teammate’s faces. Lee had a goofy kind of smile on his face, and the man couldn’t help but wonder what kind of names for the team were floating through his bushy browed head. He looked at Hinata and she was frowning. Asuma couldn’t tell if it was in thought or if she was just upset. He didn’t try to push her to speak because she was content and not hiding into herself. Sure, it could take his team an hour to come up with a name, as long as they were somewhat happy, he was willing to sit there all day.  
Asuma glanced sideways at Sasuke. If he knew anything, it was how to treat an observant person. Asuma had spent enough time around Kakashi to know that openly staring at the Uchiha would create a huge gap in his trust in him. Asuma looked away when he found that Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t seem to need any help. He turned slightly so as to give the kids some time to think. He grinned to himself as he thought about how easy it was to get attached to these students. Of course no one could ever replace team ‘InoShikaCho’ in his heart, but these three children were weaseling their way into his big bear like embrace. They would stay for eternity if Asuma had anything to do about it.   
Asuma looked over across the room and noticed Kakashi had an accomplished and smug look in his eye. Asuma glared and Kakashi smirked noticeably. The grey haired man turned and flipped Asuma off. Asuma rolled his eyes and scratched his nose. He made sure to scratch with a very particular finger.   
Asuma heard a soft laugh and his eyes locked on a certain raven that had seen the whole exchange. Asuma laughed sheepishly. Why did the kid have to look over here now!  
Sasuke shook his head at the two Sensei. They acted far more childish then any of students. Scratch that, Naruto was still more childish.  
Sasuke went back to thinking up names.  
Asuma couldn’t do anything about Kakashi being a bastard so he decided to put his efforts into helping his team out.   
Asuma took one last look around at each of his teammates before speaking. “Hey guys, maybe it would help if we talked a little about our motives before choosing a name. You know, to get to know what the other wants a little better?” Asuma had never had to deal with reluctance to share their opinion when he was working with his old team. Heck, the day Ino didn’t give her thoughts on a subject was the day he stopped smoking. Anyway, the shyness of Hinata, and surprisingly Sasuke was very new to the man. He didn’t think he was very good at dealing with it yet, but he did have a helpful secret. Kurenai has been dealing with Hinata for a couple years now, and she shared a couple of secrets with him. She said that it was best to always force Hinata into a situation where she had to answer if she wanted to do something, but to make sure you didn’t overwhelm her. With that thought in mind, he created a plan.   
Asuma looked at his team. Sasuke shrugged in response to what his new sensei had said, not surprising. Asuma knew that Sasuke would agree to almost anything. Hinata nodded and let out a small “Okay” and lee nodded enthusiastically.   
Asuma was beginning to feel a little self-conscious as they all stared up at him. He wished that Ino would pop in right about now with her curious questioning or Shikamaru and some smart ass remark about work. Man, he would even take Choji and the crunch of his potato chips at this point. Asuma wanted to panic but he schooled his features and began the explanation that no one asked for. “Okay then, so let’s begin by everyone sharing why they decided to become a ninja.” He smiled reassuringly at all of them.  
Lee smiled wide, “My motive to become a ninja began when I was very young! Both, my Mom and Dad are civilian. No one thought I could be ninja, especially with my inability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. I wanted to prove them wrong, and be strong just like Guy Sensei!” Lee finished with a wistful look.  
Asuma nodded, and both Hinata and Sasuke stared at Lee impressed. Asuma decided that it was time that someone comment on what lee said. He realized sadly that it would be neither Sasuke nor Hinata to speak, so he took the job upon himself.   
“Really? That’s really inspirational Lee.” Asuma said imploringly, he tried to sound interested but he had literally heard this story from Guy a hundred times.  
“I think you make a wonderful ninja Lee, in fact I admire your strength and determination a lot.”   
Asuma snapped his head up and looked to where the voice came from. Hinata had been the one to say this and Asuma’s heart swelled with pride. Lee blushed red when he heard the Huga girl’s words.  
“Thank you Miss Huga, you are too kind!” lee gushed. Sasuke was floored by Hinata’s openness. He was amazed how she managed to compliment Lee, even with his crutches. She didn’t mention that he added a lot to the team, or that she thought he was awesome. She had actually told the truth without coddling Lee’s feelings. If Sasuke would have done something like that, he knew he would screw it up somehow. She didn’t even mention that he was hurt, but didn’t tell him that he was still just as useful with his injury. Sasuke remained silent. Nothing could be said that would mean anything worth-while.   
Asuma smiled and nodded his head. He was hoping Sasuke would add something to the conversation, but he seemed content to sit silently. Asuma did notice that Sasuke looked very interested in the conversation. He didn’t want to ruin this good vibe the team was having, so he didn’t ask Sasuke what he thought about the subject.   
“Okay, who’s next, Hinata would you like to go next.” Asuma remembered the rule Kurenai had given him. The girl nodded just a fraction and took a deep breath. Sasuke was staring very hard at the girl as if willing her nerves to go away. It was strange but when she looked at him and his cold eyes, she seemed regain her bearings. Asuma really didn’t understand what passed silently between the two, but it somehow seemed very important. She swallowed loudly, “W-well, Being a n-ninja and training made m-me fa-fa-feel like…uh like I was doing something right.” Her sentence ended with a very high tone that could have been considered a mix between a screech and a squeak. She was stuttering worse than Sasuke had seen before. Sasuke wanted so badly to reach out and somehow give her some kind of reassurance, but he knew no hand on her shoulder or pat on the back would help her. It would be meaningless. Sasuke looked and saw that Asuma and Lee both looked a little confused, but still perfectly supportive. Sasuke wasn’t confused. He knew exactly what she meant. She became a ninja because it made her family proud of her. It gave her attention, but the good kind. It made her feel like she wasn’t screwing everything up because someone was happy or at least agreed with the decision she made.  
Hinata’s eyes were squinted around the edges as if she was thinking of something rather unpleasant, but her soft face leveled out before anyone but Sasuke could notice the change. She smiled, “I became a ninja b-because it was right.” She stated. Sasuke had a million questions on his tongue at the moment, but he knew it would be wrong to ask her them. He wanted to know why she stuttered so much, why she trained so hard, if she happy? He wanted to know it all, but he pushed those feelings down because Hinata didn’t mean anything to him other than a possible comrade. She was a comrade to him and the same back, personal questions didn’t make good fighters. They were meant to be strong ninja, not emotional children. Sasuke put his shoulders back and swallowed as Hinata looked straight at him with the most imploring look. She soon raised an eyebrow. He wanted to snort, because the look on her face was both comical and somewhat…Cute? What!? Ew…..no.  
He was brought out of his daze when Lee suddenly appeared in front of his face.  
“Uchiha rival! It is your turn to share!!!” Lee spoke excitedly. “I can’t wait to find out your motives, it could help me in battle!!!!!” he yelled. Sasuke smiled at the boy, it was a small smile, but it was happy none the less. He was just glad that the thoughts of the Huga heiress were finally leaving his mind.   
When everyone turned to him with ears open, the good feeling faded and was replaced with nervousness. He hated being put on the spot. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to say. It was never an option to not be a ninja. He was destined since birth to train, fight, and ultimately kill. He knew it was his destiny. Well, he knew that it was his destiny of in someway Itachi was unable to perform well as a ninja. For the longest time, Sasuke was more of a spare. If Itachi didn’t work out, they hoped Sasuke would be able to fill his shoes. Sasuke knew that no one in the clan really believed that he was worth much though. They knew he could never stand up to the perfection of Itachi, let alone run the Uchiha clan.   
But the clan was gone now and none of this mattered. He was a ninja because it’s what Sasuke knows. Besides, training was the easiest way to take out his anger on things without someone ending up in the hospital, it also got his mind off things…..  
“It’s your turn, Sasuke.” Asuma said more gentle than Sasuke thought the man was capable.  
“Oh” Sasuke said stupidly. Asuma, Hinata, and Lee all tried their best to hide their laughter at the completely lost look on the Uchiha’s face. They were failing miserably and small snorts and high pitched giggles were seeping their way into the quiet. Sasuke snorted, “You all suck” he burst out along with a bout of his own laughter. Soon the four realized that they were literally laughing at nothing, and quieted into an awkward silence.   
“Anyway, I guess I became a ninja because it didn’t seem like I should do anything else.” Sasuke shrugged, “Sorry, not much passion there.” He knew that they all probably wanted to hear something dramatic from him, but it wasn’t heartbreaking, it wasn’t inspirational, it wasn’t even much of a reason. It was all Sasuke had though, from when he was child his brain was filled with ideas of learning to defeat someone from the inside out, to strangle your enemy when they least expect it, to strive for perfection in every aspect that mattered. Uchiha were born ninja from the second they were brought into the world. A lot of the time it felt like what the existed for. Sasuke couldn’t deny that he was glad to be a ninja though.   
I would be so lost and bored out of my mind. Much of my free time is spent training.  
Asuma, Hinata, and Lee stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke’s eyes widened and he felt his lungs constrict. Did I just say that out loud!!!  
Sasuke felt panic everywhere. Hinata looked up at him with her huge translucent eyes, “Me too.” She whispered.  
Lee jumped which made him wince from the pressure being put on his foot, “Me three, Training is a huge part of my life.”   
Asuma was shocked at how important being a ninja could be to them. He was expecting the usual, I want to be strong, or kick some ass, but these three children seemed as if they relied on the art of ninja to survive. It wasn’t only part of their lives, but part of who they were.  
Sasuke and Hinata felt a sting of pity in their chests. They couldn’t imagine what lee was going through. He couldn’t train and possibly never would again. It must have been killing the boy inside and out.   
Sasuke remembered a couple days before when he challenged Lee. The smile that lit up his face was bright and real. Sasuke didn’t want to pity the boy. He walked over and punched Lee in the arm. He wanted to lighten the mood. “I think it’s only fair, is Suma here shares his first motives to?” Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows and Lee laughed.   
Asuma was shocked silent for a moment by the change in the young Uchiha. He felt his breathing stop when Sasuke referred to him as Suma. It sounded so much like Kakashi that it broke his heart. It was lighthearted how his old friend always said it, but behind it was pain.  
Asuma finally reacted when Sasuke poked him in the side with a pout on his face. There was such a childish aura about him in that moment that he couldn’t help teasing Sasuke just a little.  
“Ooooh,” he stretched the ‘oh’ extra long, “I don’t know if I should tell you youngsters.” He smirked crookedly.  
Hinata piped up at this point with a mischievous smile of her own, “Oh, does it maybe have something to do with Kurenai Sensei?” she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. The way she said it was sweet despite the meaning of the words. They were meant to be mocking but they came out innocently in a friendly tease.  
Asuma’s smile widened, “No of course not!” he half shouted. He leaned forward toward his students, “It had everything to do with Kurenai Sensei.” he was blushing regardless his confident grin. His eyes traveled from the students to a certain corner across the room. Sasuke’s eyes followed his gaze and they locked on Kurenai’s back. Sasuke’s eyes widened because he finally understood the meaning of what his sensei said. Sasuke’s head flipped back and forth between Asuma and Kurenai twice. The aura was a soft and steady beat that filled him with a flourished feeling. What a-? No way?? They can’t be??????  
Sasuke’s mind is blown, but he smirked to hide his shock. “Nice job Asuma, I’m not surprised you won her over.”  
Asuma grinned back but his eyes were still on the woman behind him. Sasuke filled with a sort of happiness that was suffocating in a good way. Sasuke knew what it was, but he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to have to accept that he had never truly felt the feeling before. That it was so foreign to him, he can’t even identify it. Love. His parent’s aura never felt that way, and Sasuke wondered if they ever loved each other.   
Sasuke didn’t spend his time trying to figure it out. It’s was over, the time to think about his parent’s problems is gone. Now, was what mattered, Now and the future. Sasuke turned around and saw Kurenai glance at Asuma. There was a certain adoration in her gaze that Sasuke longed for. He wanted to feel that kind of love…..  
Fifteen minutes later Asuma and his poor team were still left nameless. Sasuke glanced around and saw with pain that every other team was lounging around waiting for them to choose so they could start playing with the gear.   
Sasuke tried to ignore that many of the rookies were looking at him and his group. Asuma had hoped that his team would have been able to figure out a name on their own, but as it turned out, Lee, Hinata, and Sasuke were very good at getting off topic, which was really surprising considering who they were. Funnily, the team seemed to find every topic interesting and loved to elaborate on it. Well, Lee enjoyed asking questions of Asuma, and the other two were quite curious to hear more about their new sensei. Asuma couldn’t deny that he was pretty distractible himself. It was so easy for him to get caught up in telling stories of his past.   
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke and Hinata’s head leaning toward the other. Hinata was talking and a Shit-eating grin broke out across Sasuke’s face. If Asuma was honest it was kind of scary. The resemblance between Sasuke and Kakashi, when he was planning to do something bad, was insane. Asuma would have given anything to know what had made Sasuke grin like that.  
Hinata moved back to her spot but the two teens shared a small knowing smile before turning back to Asuma.   
Asuma shook his head and decided to initiate phase two of his get his team to open up plan.   
“Okay, since we’re not coming up with any good names,” he pointedly looked at Sasuke, just because the boy looked like he could use some teasing. Sasuke didn’t react, in fact he wasn’t even looking at Asuma as he spoke. He was watching, well Asuma didn’t know but he was cockily smiling somewhere to his right. Asuma glared a little. Sasuke was ignoring him completely. The man rolled his eyes and leaned forward without thinking about it. He gripped Sasuke’s wrist. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”  
Sasuke reacted much quicker than Asuma had thought. He flinched back at the hard grip on his wrist and closed his eyes tightly as if preparing for a hit.  
Sasuke met Asuma’s eyes, and the man saw something horrible in his gaze. He knew what it was, but he didn’t want to admit it. He saw the briefest flash of fear through Sasuke’s dark eyes, before they hollowed back out and he turned completely faceless the sensei.   
Asuma looked shocked, as the raven schooled his features and his face turned blank. Asuma wracked his brain to quickly wonder why Sasuke flinched so badly. Man, I didn’t grip his wrist that hard did I? I hope I didn’t hurt him…. There was no longer any light floating around their group, but a tense thick air.   
Asuma didn’t quite know why he flinched when he did, but he would save that thought to ponder later. Thoughts of the flinch had floated from his mind and all that mattered was the dead look on Sasuke’s face. It was how he looked if you saw the young Uchiha out in public. In fact, the look on Sasuke’s face was more often seen on the boy, than not. His body language even changed. He used to be sitting with his legs crossed, criss-cross-apple-sauce style, now he had his legs up to his chest and his head resting on his knees.  
How could everything go to shit so fast? Asuma thought dryly. He shook his head, he had to try and salvage what of this team meeting they had left.   
“Okay, So we need to get in sync, to do that we are going to play a game.” Not even Lee looked happy at the moment. He was staring off in space, which from what Asuma had seen so far, was very unlike the boy.  
Hinata had her eyes locked on Sasuke, but he wouldn’t meet her gaze. Sasuke was looking blankly at the window. It seemed as if the life had been drained from the room. Just minutes before no one would have believed how undeniably light the room was as a whole. Everything was bright in some way, but now it was dark and almost brooding? Asuma looked around the room and saw with astonishment that everyone else looked a little off at the moment too. He knew that no one else had seen the exchange between Sasuke but, they still were worse for wear. Asuma tried to shake it off.  
“So to play this game, I’m going to say a word, and as fast as you guys can, you have to say the first word you think of. The first word all of you guys match on will be our team name, no exceptions.”  
All three of their eyes widened, but the man continued as if he didn’t notice. “That way, you all will have come up with the name at exactly the same time! It will be cool, just try.” Asuma smiled to himself, he could still pull off using words like ‘cool.’ He was so proud.  
Asuma didn’t even give them time to think he just shouted out a word.   
“Beach!” he bumbled.  
“Sand!”…….”water?”……..  
Lee’s shout met his ears first, and a mumble from Sasuke, but nothing from Hinata.  
Asuma didn’t want to reprimand so he just continued, she would join in when she was ready.  
“Peanut butter!”   
Again only two voices met his ears.  
“Jelly!!”……. “food.”  
Asuma chuckled at Sasuke’s response.   
“Okay…Let’s see….Cake!!!”  
“Cherry Chip!!!”…. “Birthday?” ….. “Habanero!!”   
Sasuke, Asuma, and Lee all whipped their head to where the third voice came from.  
Hinata blushed, and mumbled nervously. “It’s just well, you said cake, and I thought of those cookies that Jo had brought, and then they were flavored Habanero I think?….” She trailed off blushing furiously.  
Asuma smiled wide and friendly. “Okay, we’ll go with that!” he brushed it off like nothing, “Next….Chicken!”  
“Egg!!!” ……. “Bird!” …….. “Cluck!!”  
Everyone laughed at the little chicken dance Hinata did when she said cluck, she hid her face behind her hands.   
Asuma shouted out another word. “Number!”  
The three all spoke at the exact same time so it was hard for Asuma to understand what they all each said. He made them all repeat themselves one at a time. He pointed to Lee. Lee smiled, “One hundred.”  
Then he pointed to Sasuke as he spoke, “I could hear Hinata she said the number two, but I couldn’t quite get what you said.   
Sasuke sent him a crooked grin, “I said Negative eight,” he sounded somewhat embarrassed but he also came off as confident which was a strange combination.   
Asuma gave Sasuke a double take. He raised a thick eyebrow, “negative eight?” Sasuke shrugged.  
The reason he chose negative eight was because Naruto had told him that he couldn’t remember the secret code Sasuke had come up with in the Chunnin exams. Sasuke agreed to change it, and it ultimately ended up being ‘Negative eight’. “Someone asks you your favorite number and you always reply Negative eight.” He replied to Asuma out of impulse.  
Asuma waved it off, and started the game up again. “Smoke!”  
“You!” ….. “Asuma!” ….. “You!”  
They all stared at for a beat in silence, and then burst out laughing.  
“Really!?” Asuma sighed, “I don’t smoke that much!!!”  
Hinata was the only one left giggling lightly because Sasuke had realized something dyer.  
“Wait, does that mean we have to name our team, ‘team Asuma?’” Sasuke asked desperately.  
They all stared at Asuma with horrified looks on their face. Asuma grinned, “What? You don’t want to have our wonderful team named after me?” he asked teasingly.  
They all shifted around awkwardly so Asuma continued speaking. “Okay, okay, we don’t have to stick with that name, but next one we keep, alright?” They all nodded happily.  
“Flower!” he shouted out. On queue they all shouted in unison.   
“Snow Drop!” all three of them yelled. They looked dumb struck at each other that they all yelled the exact same thing.  
“What how were you thinking the same thing?” Sasuke asked incredulously.  
“Yeah? No way we were that in sink?” Hinata gasped.  
Lee smiled happily, “This is destiny, I was thinking of saying lotus but then I remembered that no one wanted that name but myself; so I picked the flower that Sakura had showed me once!!”   
“That’s it!” Asuma glowed with pride, “Team Snowdrop it is!”  
_________ 

Sasuke flopped onto the couch in exhaustion that night. He couldn’t even get his body and brain to consider moving to his room where his bed was located. He knew that sleeping on a bed would be better for his tired joints, but he couldn’t care less.   
Sasuke lay on his stomach on the ragged piece of furniture. His head was nestled into a couch cushion that smelled faintly of sour milk. He huffed out a breath while his head lolled to the side to gather some fresh air. He tried to rub the soreness out of his neck while trying his best to stay awake. He needed to eat dinner before he went to bed, and possibly shower. He smelled his shirt and grimaced. It smelt like sweat and the outdoors. He knew he would have to wash the shirt before tomorrow also. He groaned. He only wanted to sleep and the idea of more work made his head throb. He rubbed his hand over his whole face. He made sure to do it roughly to guarantee it would wake him. Sasuke jumped off the couch and ran to his bedroom to shower.   
When Sasuke turned on the water, he let a grateful smile pass his lips. The water was warm. Before he got home he ran down to Kamaji Hall, and paid his water bill with the last amount of money he had. He thanked whatever gods were out there that the banker had agreed to take his cash and turn on his water, even if he didn’t have enough money to the pay the whole amount.   
Sasuke stripped of his clothing, and stepped under the hot water. He shivered as it splashed against his back. Sasuke decided to take the longest shower he could. He didn’t have any more money so he was going to revel in his last hot shower for a while. He pushed his hands through his hair while he contemplated how he was going to get more money. He didn’t need to pay his apartment, electricity, or utility bill for the rest of the month, which Sasuke was quite happy about. He decided he would sacrifice hot showers until he could get job, but that still left Sasuke without food. He could deal with not being able to buy anything and not being to go out, but he couldn’t just starve to death. He cracked his neck under the pouring water. He couldn’t get a job because he was gone at school all day…. Unless he worked at night, but Sasuke dismissed the thought because he had to be back home by eight or he was breaking curfew. He eventually settled on getting a job for weekends and hoping he could make it through the week on ramen and academy lunch food. He knew he could, but it was a lot of energy to train as a ninja in result food was more necessary. Sasuke brushed it off and decided to face that problem when it came. He washed the soap out of his hair and jumped out of the shower.   
He breathed in the familiarity of the rough fabric of his usual training clothes as it brushed against his skin. He pulled his favorite blue shirt on and fixed over his shoulders. He hated to admit it, but he loved the familiar feel the clothing brought him. He had felt so out of place for the last couple of days, it was nice to have something Sasuke knew. Sasuke would summarize it as something that was like a hug from a family member. The clothing caressed him all around and filled the boy with a sense of belonging.   
Once he was fully clothed, he made his way out of his bedroom. He walked to his makeshift kitchen and opened the cabinet he kept his ramen in. He sighed, he didn’t want any more instant ramen; he heated it anyway. While it was cooking he washed his clothing in the sink. He set them out on his shower railing to dry. He could still wear them tomorrow, albeit just a little wrinkly and rugged.   
Afterward, Sasuke brought his ramen over to the couch. He ate with huge mouthfuls, chomping every bite loudly. It was mostly to fill the silence. When he ate all he could he laid down on the couch. The events of the day replayed in his head.   
The new gear had been fun. Of course the sensei had only let the students use the less advanced and dangerous gear on the first time. They didn’t even get to try out whatever invention Guy had used to summon the bird a day prior. Sasuke was less than thrilled by the announcement that they weren’t ‘ready’ to use the newest gear, but at least they were training and not working on some bonding exercise. The equipment they were permitted to use was very different from what Sasuke had ever seen.  
There were many differently weighted throwing stars and kunai, but the coolest part about the gear were the Chakra Extension Armor. They battled for hours using the armor. Sasuke remembered the first time he put it on. It was heavy but it felt so alive; it was strange for the most part. Anyway, he sparred off with Choji first. They played that everyone had two battles with one person and then they would switch partners. The first battle, Sasuke wore the armor, and second Choji did.   
Choji had drilled himself at Sasuke using his ‘Expansion Jutsu.’ It was so thrilling and heart stopping, when Choji bowled himself at Sasuke. The raven was told not to move at all. Sasuke didn’t like the prospect of not protecting himself, but Kakashi had said that he had tried out the gear before, so he knew it would work. It felt a little childish, having to get reassurance from Kakashi and all, but Sasuke was glad he had it. He almost forgot that he was supposed angry with the man.  
Sasuke had placed his body in position to feel impact from Choji, and he almost felt the need to close his eyes as Choji rolled toward him full force. Sasuke remembered how relief had flooded through him when he felt nothing besides a harsh pressure in his ears. The armor created a circle of Chakra restraint around the wearer. Of course, if someone used some kind of weapon rather than jutsu, then the chakra circle would break completely and be unable to form again for twenty minutes. It took too much energy to keep it up. The wearer had to fuel it with his or her own chakra.   
Sasuke rolled his eyes from wear he lay on the couch, the dobe had been able to keep putting up his circle of protection even after I destroyed it because his chakra regeneration was so darn fast…  
For the most part, training had been truly fun, relaxing if nothing else. Sasuke missed the feeling of blood rushing through his veins and the moment when all his senses heighten, when sight becomes sharp, and pain because a sensation to think about later. Sasuke loved it when his mind would leave and he could just feel the fighting, feel when his body moved as if he was on the outside controlling some kind of puppet. None the less, the day had to end on a sore point for the young Uchiha.   
Sasuke grumbled into the couch and pushed himself up. He walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. He just wanted to sleep off that conversation.   
Sasuke laid face first on the bed with his toes just barely reaching the edge of the bed. Sasuke again grumbled.  
He tried to fall asleep but as usual his wishes weren’t granted. The conversation he so desperately wanted to forget replayed in his head until he knew it by heart.   
Sasuke was sweaty and tired after a long 5 hours of training, but in the least, he was in a damn good mood. He prepared himself for home by stuffing all of his belongings into his satchel. He even waved to Shikamaru as the lazy boy walked out the door muttering about chores being troublesome.   
Sasuke was ready to spend the rest of the night alone and away from any explosive auras. He was so done feeling like his brain was going to implode with information and change. Sasuke almost smiled, the day could have been a lot worse. That is, until Kakashi grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around to face him before Sasuke could leave. Sasuke grunted and yanked his hand away from the older. He didn’t want to voice his dislike for being grabbed, but his point was made by the deathly look he gave the white haired ninja.   
Kakashi stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. Then he walked out of the academy door and gestured for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke briefly considered walking the opposite direction, but he imagined the outcome and followed his sensei.  
Sasuke wondered where they were walking but didn’t ask as to not upset the quiet that had settled over the two. Sasuke and Kakashi walked for a good ten minutes until they were very far away from the academy and far away from the any bustle from the village also. If Kakashi had been anyone else, Sasuke would have felt weary of following blindly into a possible trap. Worry of a trap didn’t even cross Sasuke’s mind as he followed the man. The raven assumed this was part of the ‘private talk’ the man wanted earlier. Sasuke walked calmly beside him matching every long stride of Kakashi’s with a couple smaller ones of his own. Sasuke took his time to read over the light gray aura of the man. Sasuke tried to understand the feelings that were being shot at him, but to Sasuke’s shock, he didn’t feel any. The man’s aura was blank and meaningless to the Uchiha. This wasn’t too unusual for the man, Sasuke had found that he can bury his feelings well, but it was a little unnerving that he couldn’t read them that second. He really wanted to get a hint of how this conversation was going to go.  
Finally when Sasuke felt they had almost walked fifteen minutes the man stopped at the edge of a forest.  
Sasuke felt his blood run cold when he noticed it just happened to be the forest of death. He would recognize that entrance anywhere.  
Kakashi turned toward Sasuke with an expression that made Sasuke’s cold blood boil. It was a strange sensation to go from fear to hot irritation so quickly, but Sasuke made do. The expression was one of disinterest that had Sasuke angry. He was dragged all the way out here, and Kakashi didn’t even look like he cared. Sasuke knew that he wasn’t only upset that he seemed disinterested after making Sasuke come out here, but because he seemed disinterested in Sasuke in general.  
“We need to talk Sasuke.” Kakashi said unmoving.  
Okay, captain obvious….Sasuke breathed through his nose and regained some sort of already gone patience. “Okay.”  
Kakashi took a deep breath and remained somewhat bored. “How do you know that boy from earlier today. What was his name.....Jo something?”   
Sasuke glared he didn’t know why but he was feeling very defensive, “Why does it matter?” Sasuke asked not answering the man’s question.  
Kakashi looking down at him from where he stood and Sasuke felt like a mouse compared to the tall man. “I’m just saying, he could be a dangerous person. I don’t want you making friends with the wrong kind of people.” Kakashi shrugged.  
Sasuke squinted his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “Really? I didn’t know you checked in on Sakura and Naruto every time they talked to someone other than their team?” Sasuke asked sarcastically, he knew it was harsh but couldn’t take it back now.  
Kakashi remained calm and flipped his wrist around, “Oh really now Sasuke, I thought you were more mature than that. I shouldn’t have to defend myself against you, but the boy in class today looked quite strange.”   
Sasuke didn’t like the way he was talking about Jo. Sure, Sasuke had thought crap about Jo being weird before, but the boy truly hadn’t done anything wrong. Sasuke hardened his stare. “Now you just sound like Iruka Sensei.” The boy grunted out. He knew it would bother the man, and at the moment all he wanted was a reaction from Kakashi. This emotionless blob was killing him on the inside. It reminded him people and times he would rather forget. His father used to look at him with a disinterested glare just like the one Kakashi was giving. It was driving Sasuke mad, he would do anything to make Kakashi care at the moment, even if it was anger he was feeling towards Sasuke.   
“Iruka?” Kakashi asked in disbelief.  
Sasuke continued, “Yeah, all worrying and stuff…” Sasuke trailed off, not really having come up with a point to make.  
Kakashi scoffed, “Worrying and stuff eh, I thought you could come up with a better come back than that. Stop being so childish Sasuke.”  
Sasuke stepped back offended his cheeks dusting red, “Weren’t you the one telling me a couple weeks ago that I should lighten up, that maybe I should get some friends, maybe I should act more my age.” He asked with raised hands.  
The man glared down at Sasuke and the Uchiha felt a chill go up his spine. “I said that so you would act normal not like some spoiled brat.” He spat. Sasuke stepped back in shock. The sentence rang in his head for what felt like an eternity. The part about being a spoiled brat didn’t bother him, he could move past that, but the first part stung like a knife to skin. I said that so you would act normal……  
Kakashi didn’t seem to see the distress on Sasuke’s face, so Sasuke assumed that he had done a good job and kept his look blank.   
“Is that all you wanted Ka-Ka-Shi?” Sasuke asked with spite and venom dripping from his words. He just wanted to leave.   
Kakashi rolled his eyes. Now who’s the child Sasuke thought to himself.  
“I was hoping that we could have a conversation about this but obviously someone is incapable of having a grown up conversation.” Kakashi said. His emotions were spiked now, no longer hiding in the depth of his head. Sasuke felt relief that he could see Kakashi, like really see him now, but he also only felt irritation and rage rippling off the man. Sasuke was filled with a throat clinching guilt but shook his head.  
“Whatever.” He mumbled, “See you later Kakashi.” Sasuke turned and ran back towards the village. He wished he could be glad when Kakashi didn’t follow him, but he felt a hopelessness fill him. Kakashi didn’t even attempt to call out to Sasuke. What worse is when Sasuke turned around just slightly to give Kakashi one last glare, the man was already gone. Sasuke had traveled down the rest of the way to the village with a much too familiar pain in his chest. 

Sasuke rolled over to his back and rubbed and hand down the entire length of his face. He then curled up on one side of the bed and attempted to find a peaceful sleep. He knew it wouldn’t come, but a guy could hope…  
_____

Sasuke always hated this little world between deep sleep and wakefulness. He hated being trapped in the stage of sleep where he could feel himself on the outside of his mind, but could only imagine and feel what the dream he was having was like on the inside.   
This dream in particular was very different from other ones Sasuke has had. Sasuke couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the dream was somehow wrong. It was also so much more realistic than usual. Most of his dream had obvious flaws in the scenery or personality of the people within, but this dream almost seemed real.   
Sasuke found himself walking down the street in the strange dream world. Everything was practically the same as it was in the real Kohnoha streets and alleys. He couldn’t tell exactly where he was in the village but he knew it was supposed to be in the Leaf village. Everything seemed so real in the dream. Sasuke could smell the aroma wafting in from the bakery across the street, he could feel the cool breeze of the brisk October days of their nation, and even feel his heart beat as he walked down the road.  
Pump….pump…. pump…pump…..  
His heart beat was loud in his ears. It was steady and somewhat soothing, but unnerving none the less. As he walked down the street, he took his time pay attention to every little detail of the wonderfully peaceful village. Sasuke listened to some birds tweeting annoyingly in the background noise, and saw the tiny cracks in the road. It was fascinating how heightened his senses were. He guessed that sense this was a dream he could see things better and hear more clearly because he was just imagining them more prominent than in real life. The sky was a pale grey that reminded Sasuke of Kakashi’s aura. He frowned at the thought and didn’t look at the sky again.   
Sasuke moved gracefully through the streets navigating perfectly, to what destination? Sasuke had no idea.  
It could have been hours or mere seconds that passed as Sasuke walked. He had no clue, nor did he care at the moment. Something inside of him was telling him to keep walking and not stop, so he didn’t.   
The roads that twisted in different curved and dysfunctional paths seemed to stretch on forever. Sasuke never found a dead end and never ceased in his step. He walked at the same fluent pace non-stop.  
Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot……  
It was almost like a never ending mantra.   
So, on he went, never stopping at a shop, or ever contemplating why he was walking. At some point, the village started to feel eerie. There were people all around so Sasuke didn’t understand the horrible feeling creeping up into his head. His gut lurched as he watched the people even acknowledge him, like any normal village citizen would.  
At least I know it’s not one of those dreams where I don’t exist….  
Sasuke waved accordingly to the shop owners and customers but never spoke or stopped to engage with them.   
The unnatural feeling in his bones didn’t float behind him like the roads he walked on.   
Sasuke’s hair on the back of his neck was raised and he had goose-bumps all over his arms. Sasuke took a breath and was surprised to feel himself shudder. Sasuke was confused, his body was showing all the tell –tail signs of being scared and alert. He didn’t sense anything out of the ordinary, well, anything worth the shivers running up spine. Sasuke became extra alert. He wanted to figure out why his body knew to be afraid while his brain was completely out of the loop.  
As soon as he thought that, Sasuke saw something in the corner of his eye. Sasuke shivered because he didn’t get a good look at the something, just that he knew there had been movement. He looked around and only saw a couple people waiting in line at some kind of food stand. A little boy, for no particular reason at all, stood out to Sasuke. Sasuke studied the small child. He was at the stand all alone and Sasuke wondered why his parents weren’t there to take care of him. The boy could only be, maybe seven years old. He looked excited for his turn at the stand and bounced on the balls of his feet. He was a little plump with rosy cheeks and adorably sweet eyes. He held a look of pure joy on his face. In his hand looked to be a wallet full of money that he clutched to his chest. The wallet was the shape of a panda. Cute. Sasuke could only assume that he had worked hard for that pack of money. Sasuke averted his eyes elsewhere, he wanted to try and spot the movement. As if on queue he noticed the movement again. It was quick, so fast that he couldn’t see what was moving. He followed the ‘swoosh’ with his eyes. It traveled in a blink of an eye. Sasuke lost eye focus when it moved and couldn’t tell where it had stopped.   
Sasuke breath quickened, there was something so wrong with this seen. He looked around frantically trying to spot it again. Some of the adults at the stand were looking at him funnily, but he didn’t stop. He felt like he was being watched from all angles. He pushed a piece of his black hair out of his face, and noticed that he was in a cold sweat. He bit his tongue harshly, trying to snap himself out of his revere. Blood pooled in the back of his throat because he had bit a little too hard. He didn’t even notice the throbbing pain in his mouth.  
It wasn’t even a conscious choice when he activated his Sharingan. Immediately his eye sight was sharpened. It didn’t even take two glances around the area he was standing in to see what made the movement. He wished the moment he spotted the something that he hadn’t turned on his Sharingan at all. His body was frozen in place. His breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t feel a damn bone in his body. He stared for what possibly felt like forever. He couldn’t even see the whole creature. The only visible part of the creature was its piercing green eyes. They were unimaginably bright but horrible to look at. The eyes had the most obvious cruel nature about them. His eyes were screaming painful giddiness.   
It was small or possibly just crouching down to appear tiny? It didn’t matter to Sasuke. His eyes raked over the thing down in the shadows of the alley way. It almost seemed to blend in with the shadows. Like something from a horror movie but somehow worse, for the realness it produced. Before Sasuke knew it, the thing lunged from the shadows at Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke jolted up in his bed. His entire body was covered in sweat and he was shivering. Sasuke’s eyes were wide as he stared into the blank darkness. He grounded himself by gripping his sheets in his fist. His breathing was fast. Sasuke tilted his head to the side to see his alarm clock. He wanted to know what time it was. The room was half way lit, so he assumed it wasn’t too early.  
Sasuke eyes caught something in the dark that shook him down to the bone. A scream left his mouth before he could stop it from coming out.   
Down in the corner of his room was the piercing green eyes, but this time a body accompanied them.  
This creature, or thing, Sasuke wasn’t sure, was ten times more horrendous than the terrible something Sasuke was imagining.   
It was demonic in a way, but the grin on its lips was slickly sweet. Blood dripped from the creatures lips. It looked satisfied that made it seem like it was sipping on sugar cane. There was no way this was human or animal. It was something Sasuke couldn’t have created in his worst parts of his brain. The blood continued to pull around him on the floor as Sasuke sat frozen in fear.   
The creature looked up at him with a lopsided smile. His face changed and razor sharp teeth replaced the toothless smile. He raised his arm and jiggled a panda shaped wallet in his spindly fingers, there was a bloody hand attached to it. The hand was small and child-like. It squished as it flopped about, and Sasuke winced at the disgusting sound.   
Sasuke jumped back and fell off the edge of the bed. That panda bag had been the one the little boy at the shop had in his dream. Sasuke couldn’t help but imagine the creature attacking the poor little boy. That boy clutching to his panda bag, while he was devoured, that little boy who had done nothing to deserve this fate. Sasuke gasped when he heard the creature on the other side of the room giggle psychotically. He grabbed his head and began to rock back and forth. This can’t be real, this couldn’t be real. It was just a dream. Sasuke’s body shook, but he bit his lip and looked over the edge of his bed. He felt like a stupid child and was ashamed of his fearful actions. When he looked over his heart nearly stopped.   
Nothing was in the corner of his room. There was just a bare wall. No blood stains on the floor, no small demonic creature, no sign at all that something out of the ordinary had been there.  
Sasuke froze in place.   
_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi So I apologize, this random chapter came into my story accidently. I had a completely different plan for this chapter, but I don’t know……it just happened? I hope you enjoyed reading. You guys don’t know how much I appreciate you guys reading my story. The dream Sasuke had in this chapter was actually based off one I had recently just had. If, for whatever reason you enjoyed reading Sasuke’s dream, I have another one written on my profile…. It was another one I have recently dreamt.  
> If anyone has any comments or questions feel free to message me:)  
> Thank you again for reading:)


	13. Purinsesu No Inochi:

It’s really quite funny the things you notice when in an awkward situation. When you don’t want to say anything, you start letting your eyes wander, and they see the most fascinating things. Well to Sasuke, who would rather think about how the sunlight hits different blades of grass making them seem different shades of green, and not about working on his project with Shikamaru, it was vastly interesting. 

 

Sasuke and Shikamaru lied in the same plot of grass under the same cherry blossom tree as the day before. Shikamaru was far more relaxed than the boy next to him. He was on his back studying the sky and his arms crossed beneath his head. He had one leg over the other in the iconic ‘paradise’ position.

 

Sasuke on the other hand, had his back straight like a pencil and continued to look anywhere but at Shikamaru. His hands fiddled and twisted in his lap where he had his legs crossed. His father had always cursed Sasuke’s nervous fidgeting. When Sasuke realized what he was doing he sat on the back of his left hand to ensure that he stopped. It didn’t matter how many years it had been since he last saw his family, their traditions and expectations had been drilled far enough into his brain that he was sure he would never forget them.

 

The pairs had been assigned to learn about each other and begin writing their personal reports about what they had learned. Sasuke groaned internally. All he had really learned about Shikamaru was that he liked shogi, was really smart but didn’t like taking tests and had an unhealthy relationship with the words ‘how troublesome’. Sasuke doubted that, that information would be enough to fill a report. Neither had known what to say because it was obvious that they couldn’t fill this time of being together with a competitive game of Shogi again. Sasuke wasn’t sure how to start this study session, and he was already so damn tired. After waking up that morning from …..whatever that was, the raven was completely drained. He was sure he looked like crap too, he wore the same clothes as the day before, slightly rumpled from hang drying, and he didn’t even try and fix his bed head. It was most likely sticking up in four different directions. He would guarantee having a nightmare like he did that morning caused him to roll around enough to destroy his hair, not that Sasuke cared too much. He did like looking nice, but wasn’t about to go too far out of his way to do so. He always thought he was lucky that he didn’t have to do much for people to admire his looks.

 

After he had fully decided that the creature that he saw that morning from his dream was gone, he had slumped to the floor and just stared the wall where it used to be. Sasuke wasn’t sure for how long he did that, but he knew it was a couple of hours. His alarm clock was the only thing that had got him up and moving. He might have stayed there all day if it wasn’t for the distraction. The young Uchiha had sort of been running on auto-pilot ever since. He had been trying to force his mind out of the back of his head, but it was as effective as trying to ask Naruto to shut up; it just wasn’t happening any time soon. Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes. Not exactly the sleepy kind, but more of the freaked out kind. He had been fighting with himself all morning. He couldn’t decide if what he saw after he woke up was a tired hallucination or something much worse. Part of him wanted to believe that maybe he was just going slightly crazy, but this part of him, no matter how small, knew what he saw was somehow real. Even his imagination wasn’t that vivid.

 

Sasuke rubbed his eyes with his left hand and slowly moved it to rub at the elevens at the back of his neck. It felt kind of good and it must of shown on his face because Shikamaru looked back at with a raised eyebrow. He was upside from where he lay ahead of Sasuke and the raven snorted and smiled at how silly Shikamaru looked raising his eyebrow like a mother of a sort, but yet lazily lying on the dewy grass. 

 

Sasuke shrugged when Shikamaru’s look became even more curious. He wasn’t going to explain that he had a horrible dream? Reality? It didn’t matter, and he was sore from being so tense and afraid afterward.

 

“Just a little sore, I didn’t stretch after we trained yesterday.” Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and looked away as if the tree’s bark was really fascinating. Lying came fairly easily to the boy. The only thing that would hold him back, was the guilt that pierced his chest when he did. He had plenty years of experience trying to hide his thoughts and fears so he had learned to liv with the ache.

 

Shikamaru didn’t look too convinced but complied with the explanation. Sasuke was grateful.

 

“Yeah, okay.” He smiled a little in Sasuke’s direction and Sasuke tried to smile back but he think it came out more of a grimace if anything resembling a smile. It made him want to squirm, but he remained still.

 

After a couple more minutes of the tortuous silence, Shikamaru was finally fed up. He turned himself into a sitting position and leaned over to where his bag was located. He pulled it over to his lap and unbuckled the top. He took out his notebooks and their new data books from Iruka. Sasuke sighed and realized he could no longer postpone doing the essay. He ran his hands over his satchel a couple of times before he opened it up and pulled out the supplies he needed. He took out a pencil and stuffed it behind his ear and tilted his head towards Shikamaru.

 

“Now what?” Sasuke snorted out. He was trying his best to let off a faux sort of casual. It was failing.

 

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru crossed his legs and bit on the end of his pen while he read over Iruka’s data books.

 

“Iruka said he wanted the report to be about each other and what we learned.” Shikamaru said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at how obvious that statement was. Shikamaru glared, but continued his explanation anyway.

 

“He has a list of questions to help us get started? How about we answer those first, we can write down the answers in a sort of essay type form as we go? Later we could write it down more officially, we do have until Friday to get this thing done.” Shikamaru asked to make sure Sasuke was cool with it. Sasuke grunted, he looked more uncomfortable than the lazy boy had ever seen him. Shikamaru didn’t like that look, he knew he needed to come up with something that would take it off.

 

Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible but nodded his head. “Okay the first question Iruka has written here is, What is your favorite pastime?”

 

Sasuke sighed a deep breath and looked to Shikamaru for an answer.

 

Shikamaru groaned at the how stupid he felt, and rested his head on the ground, looking too tired to keep his eyes open. “I don’t know, writing essays about people’s favorite stuff?” Shikamaru meant it to be a really stupid and childish joke, but Sasuke actually laughed. A bright smile broke across his face as Shikamaru said this. It was more free than Sasuke had been all morning and the lazy boy chuckled along with him.

 

“If that’s what you want me to write?” Sasuke shrugged mischievously, “Writing essays about favorite stuff…” Sasuke mouthed out as he wrote it on the paper he was holding.

 

Shikamaru gaped at Sasuke, “You’re not really putting that in the report?!” he asked incredulously.

 

Sasuke shrugged, “My favorite pastime just happens to be getting the laziest boy on earth to actually care about an essay?” Sasuke was challenging Shikamaru and the boy knew it.

 

“Shuddup.” Shikamaru said with no real hint of irritation in his voice. “Let’s just do the next question. It says, What is your favorite color?” Shikamaru raised his thin eyebrow towards Sasuke.

 

The young Uchiha shrugged, and Shikamaru stared at him in disbelief. “Choosing your favorite color is important Sasuke!” He mock gasped to add effect. Sasuke grinned, “Oh holey one, please share your ways.” Sasuke jibed back.

 

Shikamaru smirked, “Very well, My favorite color tis black because it is the strongest of every other color.” The boy finished with a practiced wave of his hand.

 

Sasuke snorted, “I think you have your facts wrong. Black is not a color, it is actually colorless, so in result, I should be the one teaching you about the color wheel.” 

 

Shikamaru threw his head back offended. “How could a member of my team say such a cruel thing? See Sasu, black is a color no matter if it is on the wheel of colors or not. Black has to be a color because it is seen in our everyday lives.”

 

Sasuke grunted, “Ugh, that doesn’t matter, statistics show that black is without color, or absence, while white is actually a variation of light, resulting in it being all colors.”

 

Shikamaru shook his head in dismay, “Sasu, you shouldn’t start fights you can’t win, If black is without color then my hair is colorless? How would we obtain black paint if it is colorless? Wouldn’t that be impossible??”

 

Sasuke gaped at Shikamaru, the lazy boy just smirked, “You have to think of all the possibilities before you make an argument.”

 

“Sod off, Shikamaru, and don’t call me ‘Sasu’.” Sasuke groaned. “How do you even know so much about colors anyway?” Sasuke was actually quite curious at this point, Shikamaru seemed really passionate about this color argument.

 

Shikamaru shrugged, “I like drawing, Scratch that, I like sketching. My pictures don’t always end up as an actual something, more of a figment of what I meant it to be.” Shikamaru laughed and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke could tell he was a little nervous about sharing this bit of information. It was obvious by his change in attitude. Shikamaru had a slight blush on his cheeks and Sasuke was surprised to say that he looked embarrassed.

 

“My favorite color is navy blue.” The words left Sasuke’s mouth before he could even process them. He didn’t even know where ‘navy blue’ came from, let alone the courage to share that random information. He guessed it was just because Shikamaru was embarrassed, and maybe he didn’t want him to feel that way so he thought sharing some of his own thoughts would help?

 

Shikamaru didn’t react like Sasuke thought he would. Shikamaru just casually nodded his head, “Like the sky at night? That kind of blue?” he asked innocently.

 

Sasuke just nodded his head because he really had no idea he liked navy blue until right now. He had never thought about it before. Hearing Shikamaru talk about his favorite color made him want to have one too. He couldn’t really explain the feeling.

 

Shikamaru asked the next question on the list, successfully snapping Sasuke from his thoughts.

 

“Middle name?”

 

Sasuke smirked, “Ailix, you?”

 

Shikamaru stopped, “Your middle name is Ailix, humph, okay, mine is kiwi.” Shikamaru went back to looking at the list and finding the next question.

 

Sasuke felt his jaw drop, “WHAT?! Kiwi is your middle name??” He broke out into a fit of laughter, “No way!” he puffed another bout of laughs.

 

“OH shut the hell up, it’s not that funny…” Shikamaru grunted, but it was obvious that he didn’t really have any defense.

 

Sasuke’s amusement slowly subsided, and he nodded his head towards Shikamaru to continue.

 

“What do you look for in a significant other?”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Shikamaru was amazed at how many different emotions Sasuke truly had. It was weird how he never showed them because his facial expressions were hilarious. Shikamaru wanted to comment about it, but remembered that this could be sensitive for Sasuke and thoughtfully kept his mouth shut.

 

“That is not on the list!” Sasuke stated defiantly.

 

Shikamaru was taken aback, and shoved his hands forward with the paper firmly grasped in his fingers. “Look, I’m not lying, its right here!”

 

Sasuke glanced forward and to his dismay the words were written in plain black script. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru like it was his fault that question was on the list. Shikamaru put his hands up in mock surrender.

 

The two ended up awkwardly avoiding that question and continue down the list. It never really got easier to work the answers out of Sasuke, but Shikamaru didn’t particularly mind. Sasuke was actually pretty funny when he wanted to be, and he said really random things when he was nervous. It was hilarious how easy someone could anger him too. All he had to do was call him ‘Sasu’ and he would grumble or groan about how not to call him that.

 

“So Sasu, what’s next on the list?” He asked while smiling like the devil.

 

Sasuke glared daggers at Shikamaru but then, “I told you not to call me that.” he said with a smoothed out expression of indifference. It was also pretty cool how he could flatten his emotions out like nothing. 

 

“Aw, why is Sasu so grumpy?” He mocked.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tentatively moved from his pencil straight position to lean his arms back on the grass. He looked kind of out of place in such a casual sitting stance, but it didn’t show on his face. At this point, nothing was showing on his face. It looked like he had went somewhere else, Like he was thinking back to something important. Shikamaru had no clue what he was thinking, but it was disturbing how his eyes had glossed over and his skinned paled considerably.

 

Shikamaru didn’t say anything because he wasn’t sure if that was just something Sasuke did, or if it didn’t happen often. He wondered if he should snap Sasuke from whatever thing he was thinking about, but before he could decide, Sasuke had come from it on his own.

 

He shook his head somewhat sleepily, like he had just remembered he was tired. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb and puffed out a bout of air.

 

“Are you alright?” Shikamaru asked before he could stop himself.

 

Sasuke looked back at Shikamaru with a look that he couldn’t place.

 

Sasuke felt a little uneasy, he was reminded of the incident that morning, and had briefly flashed back to the demon’s huge grin with blood pulling around him. Sasuke’s arm gave a small spasm as a shiver ran up his spine. He knew whatever he saw that morning was real, he had never felt this way after one of his dreams and damn he had had a lot of them. It felt like the creature’s aura of gleeful pain lingered everywhere on Sasuke. That only ever happened when he and his team faced a particularly bad threat. It took a couple days to make him feel like himself again after the fight. This was the same and Sasuke was doubly confused at how something like that existed. He looked to Shikamaru when he heard a very worried voice meet his ears. Sasuke realized he must have shone somewhat of what he was thinking on his face and schooled his features. One of the most useful things he had ever learned from Itachi.

 

“I’m fine.” His voice was flat, and Shikamaru didn’t look convinced at all. Sasuke cursed himself. This was another reason he shouldn’t get close to anyone. Dammit, he had only spent a couple of days with the lazy boy and could detect a lie. A few days earlier, Shikamaru wouldn’t have even considered asking of he was okay, let alone seek a truthful answer. When people didn’t know you, they couldn’t care less. Now, it looked like Shikamaru was concerned for him. He didn’t want to cause a pained look like that on Shikamaru’s face. He had felt that feeling all too often. Every time Itachi would leave for a long mission, every time Itachi would disappear randomly to ‘get some air’ as he always so simply put it. Sasuke was never given answers when he asked Itachi questions. He hated that feeling of stupidity he had when Itachi lied that he was okay, or about where he was going. Whenever Sasuke showed that he cared he was shut down and slowly destroyed with a mock or a jibe.

 

Sasuke wanted to punch himself because here he was doing it to someone else. He envied the way Shikamaru so openly cared. He didn’t even look afraid of getting turned down. Sasuke guessed that privilege came with experience of positive encounters. Sasuke didn’t know what to do. The concern in his voice was not foreign to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had shown it to him on multiple occasions; Kakashi even more so. It wasn’t even the feeling of guilt when he lied to appease their conscious. No, it was this vulnerable feeling that he wasn’t used to. Shikamaru still had nothing to gain from being nice to him. Sure, he was his partner but they could both respectively make up fact about the other and move on. He seemed genuinely curious about Sasuke and good naturedly worried about him. Not because caring about Sasuke was the right thing to do, but because he was actually worried that Sasuke wasn’t okay. Stanger’s weren’t supposed to treat each other this way.

 

Shikamaru’s aura was an explosion of feeling. It was free, but unlike Naruto’s or Sakura’s blowing up in his face, Shikamaru’s was slowly seeping into him. It was filling every one of his cracks and crevices and overwhelming him completely. He had learned to deal with his two emotional teammate’s auras, but this was so different and Sasuke didn’t know what to do. Emotions from strangers didn’t direct their feeling at Sasuke this way. He thought he might suffocate if he was overcome with any more emotion then what Shikamaru was giving off. Kakashi’s never felt this way, his was guarded. Even at Kakashi’s most emotional, his aura never felt this way. Kakashi was always holding back something, no matter if it was the truth or just a feeling. Sasuke knew how to deal with that, this was too much right now. He grit his teeth, and shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Sasuke? Your kind of freaking me out?” Shikamaru spoke again, looking like he would like nothing more than to ask if Sasuke was okay.

 

Sasuke made up his mind abruptly, he wasn’t going to make Shikamaru feel like Itachi made him. He wasn’t going to open his heart, even if that was what Shikamaru wanted, but he would hat least give him the truth.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I was thinking about a dream I had last night. No, I don’t want to talk about it, so don’t ask, but if you would like to move onto the next question that would be fine.” Sasuke said curtly, he let the littlest amount of emotion seep into his voice. For the most part Sasuke thought he did a good job with all the thoughts swirling inside him.

 

Shikamaru sighed but nodded. It wasn’t perfect but at least it was something. Life wasn’t some movie. It wasn’t like a TV show. No matter how much he wanted to think it was. He knew it wasn’t like a show where Sasuke suddenly realizes that it’s okay to like people, it was okay to care and feel and fear, just because Shikamaru liked him. No matter how many times Shikamaru would ask him if he was okay and look at him like he was important in the next hour or day, it wouldn’t change a thing. They wouldn’t act differently. No one would make a point to become friends and sit with each other at lunch or tell each other stuff only people who trusted each other with tell. Shikamaru wanted to tell Sasuke that it was all going to be okay. When it was all over Sasuke would be ready to face the future with him, like brothers who no longer feel so alone. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

 

A much more realistic scenario was he would continue asking questions and Sasuke would reluctantly answer. They would probably smile and laugh some, and then go back to the way it was before today had happened. Not, strangers, a little more than acquaintances, but not quite friends.

 

Shikamaru knew that Sasuke wouldn’t forget though. Every act of kindness he showed the raven haired boy would make a difference. It was all being stored in Sasuke’s mind to later be pulled out and mulled over when he was alone. Shikamaru would keep pushing, he would keep giving Sasuke reasons to remember. Maybe someday there would be enough for him to reach out for Shikamaru when he was in need of a friend. It would be distant, unwanted, closed fist kind of reaching out, but he would try. Maybe if he had a positive response, he would do it again and again, until Shikamaru hoped it was something that Sasuke wouldn’t have to plan on doing in his head.

 

Shikamaru spoke in a casual voice to not make Sasuke think he was something of an oracle or a fascinating object to think about. “Favorite kind of tree?”

 

Sasuke was starting to get hungry and hoped the gong would ring soon so he could leave the scene and get some food. He answered the question quickly anyway. He was hopeful that Shikamaru would wipe the pitying look away from his eyes and think about something else. The lazy boy was trying to hide his emotions, but they were being squished out of every pore in his body.

 

“Um, I like all trees but I guess maybe Camphor trees?” he said in an almost questioning way.

 

Shikamaru nodded, “Those are cool, I like redwoods. They're the better tree.” Shikamaru said with a shrug. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was funny how Shikamaru could bring a comfortable aura to such a tense moment.

 

“Okay, next question, Favorite music? Oh um…. Well I don’t usually listen to music.” Shikamaru shrugged, but Sasuke nearly choked on his saliva.

 

“What?! Come on, everyone listens to music.” Sasuke urged.

 

Shikamaru looked up at the sky, “Well, I don’t know, I listen to music with my mom sometimes, but she likes old slow love songs.” He cut himself off to sit up completely and put on a really intense look. 

 

“WHEN A MAN LOVES A WO-MAN….WHOAOOAAA” Sasuke nearly jumped back in shock. Then he smiled at how bad Shikamaru sounded. He began to shake his head. Shikamaru had no musical talent at all. He was almost screeching at least four pitches too high and obnoxiously off beat. Sasuke still knew what song he was trying to imitate though. It might have been an oldie, but Sasuke liked to experiment with music. One of Sasuke’s only pastimes was listening to music. It was nice to have a bunch of different playlists for different occasions. He had one for workouts, and for cooking, and sometimes sleeping. He liked music a lot and couldn’t imagine not having it by his side at all times. Sometimes he even brought around a bulky radio so he could listen to new songs.

 

“You are literally horrible, but that’s not the point, I need to introduce to some real music.” He said confidently. He had to almost shout to get over Shikamaru’s voice which was still screeching lyrics that didn’t match the song he was singing at all.

 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, “What do you know about music?”

 

“Everything, thank you very much. The oldies are fine, just please tell me your mom doesn’t listen to today’s shitty pop music.” Sasuke looked really exasperated like this would really affect him.

 

Shikamaru smirked, “You don’t mean like “I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN. SHAME ON ME NOW-OW” because if so, my mom loves that shitty stuff.”

 

Sasuke gawked at him, “How have you survived! Later I have to show you some of my play lists so you can know what real music sounds like, okay?”

 

“Hey, I’m not completely uneducated in music!” Shikamaru said defiantly.

 

“Fine, you at least know ACDC right? They are like, classic.” Sasuke said nodding his head.

 

Shikamaru ducked his head. He thought he had maybe heard of that band before. He for sure knew the name, but couldn’t name one of their songs.

 

Sasuke understood immediately, “Okay, well, I’ll have to bring their album to you so you can listen to it later, along with maybe my Van Halen one too, I have a couple other classic rock albums too….” He trailed off in deep thought. “Hey do you like early pop, those aren’t so bad. Some of my favorite songs are from that time period.”

 

Shikamaru was shocked to say the least, he had never heard Sasuke so passionate. It was almost hilarious but endearing all the same. He shook his head and Sasuke went back to tacking off different bands that Shikamaru had no idea who they were, on his fingers.

 

Sasuke wass ashamed to admit that when he was younger, right about the time he got found on the street and given his apartment, was probably the time he stole the most. He had been stealing when he was on the streets and had gotten pretty good at it, so he hadn’t even considered stopping once he had somewhere to live. Of course his conscious came back to bite him in the butt, but for the first few months, Sasuke stole everything he thought he might have wanted. Including a couple of albums of music he couldn’t bear to part with now. After his stealing streak went out, he just spent all his cash for the week on a new radio and listened to that.

 

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru and the bastard was smiling at him.

 

“What?” Sasuke asked defensively.

 

Shikamaru shook his head, “Sorry, I was thinking about my mom listening to heavy metal.”

 

The conversation of music went on for a little while longer, but soon the gong rang out signaling lunch. Both boys stood up and respectively went their own two ways. 

 

___

 

Sasuke walked quickly to the cafeteria. He was very hungry because he hadn’t eaten yet today. Sasuke was second in line for lunch, only Choji in front of him. Sasuke twitched as he waited to get his food. He was so glad that the academy lunch food was free. Everyone got two dishes, but anything extra would cost a much more than Sasuke could afford. He almost never chose to be one of the first people in line, but today was definitely the exception. Once he had his food, which consisted of rice, because it was filling, and noodles, because damn, they were actually good, he strode over to an empty lunch table. He scarfed down all his food in the time it took for the other students to just get their meal. He ran his fingers over the expanse of his satchel. He looked down at it, beginning to zone out. Nothing ever good came from his missions as a space cadet. He became lost in thought a lot when he was alone. Times when he was young would come back to him, or even hard times on mission resurfaced in his mind when he let it wonder. It wasn’t particularly good for him and he knew it, but sometimes he didn’t know how to snap himself out of it. Everything around him darkened and visions of the compound swam in his head. He could practically feel the cold breeze from that night. He felt the blood pumping in his veins from both adrenaline and fear. The bodies, they were everywhere drowning in pools of their own blood. He could smell the scent of burning bread, the ones that Aunt Casa had been cooking that night, but never went to get them out of the oven. Sasuke’s breath hitched; he could hear his brother’s voice. Cold and exact, just like everything else about him.

 

Sasuke grabbed his bag and rushed out of the cafeteria. He stuttered to a stop when he was out of the doors. He was in the courtyard. He grabbed his head and slid to the ground with his knees to his chest. His breathing was erratic and short but the fresh air was beginning to help. He clinched his fist on his head; his knuckles turning white. Too many thoughts crowded his thoughts. He saw Naruto falling stiff to the ground. He wasn’t fast enough, he wasn’t strong enough, he couldn’t stop Itachi. He imagined Sakura and Kakashi fighting. They were fighting so hard, but they still weren’t enough. Sasuke huddled farther into his knees. He was almost completely incoherent with the happenings of outside his head. He didn’t hear the footsteps that stood up as he ran from the cafeteria, or the door creak open as he crouched on the ground. He thought he may have heard a voice speaking softer than he had ever heard it before, but he wasn’t sure.

 

It was obvious that the soft speaking wasn’t going to snap Sasuke out of his revere. Soon Sasuke felt a presence in front of him which made Sasuke’s body shake like a leaf, but he couldn’t really see the person, like really see. All he saw was Itachi, who was dangerously morphing into his father, reaching out to wrap around his throat. 

 

A hand grabbed his wrist, and then moved to grab at his shoulders, shaking just slightly. Sasuke shuddered, and flinched back so hard he hit his head on the brick wall behind him. His eyes had white speckles in them from the impact of the jar. The hands left his body almost immediately. The hands slowly returned to the sides of his arms and rubbed small circles in the sides. It could have been an eternity but slowly, very slowly, Sasuke’s true vision returned. Naruto sat in front of him with a worried look on his face. He was biting his lip while staring at Sasuke as if he might explode at any second. Naruto’s hands traveled down to his wrist and gripped them firm but not dangerous. Grounding. 

 

Sasuke took a slow breath and ducked his head while meeting Naruto’s eyes.

 

“Hey, you okay man?” Naruto asked, it was gentle but casual.

 

Sasuke didn’t have the energy to answer verbally so he nodded his head. Naruto nodded back and then very slowly pulled Sasuke into his chest. Naruto’s breathing was wet, and Sasuke could tell he was just holding back tears. Sasuke almost gawked in disbelief because, why the hell was Naruto the one crying?

 

The snide remark died in Sasuke throat as warmth encompassed him. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. It was a lot more like hugging a pliant board than a person, but Naruto seemed completely content with that. Sasuke could feel his breaths even back out, and his head that fell dizzy before was clear yet again.

 

Sasuke wanted to say something, but he really didn’t know what. He wanted to explain what he was seeing, why he had to leave the cafeteria. He couldn’t though, he just wasn’t ready to put them into words, so instead, very begrudgingly, he let Naruto nuzzle into him and breathe raggedly into his shoulder as he calmed down from whatever worry induced emotional attack had befallen upon his friend. A couple minutes later, Sasuke decided it had been long enough and pushed Naruto away from him. It wasn’t as gentle as Sasuke intended but he didn’t apologize. Naruto, it had to be out of spite, sat about an inch away from Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto away just a little more. They didn’t really meet each other’s eyes for a good minute before Naruto smiled lopsidedly. Sasuke saw it out of the corner of his eye and turned toward him. This was more of the Naruto he knew, he could deal with this. He couldn’t tell if Naruto had sensed Sasuke’s discomfort or if he already moved on from what just happened. 

 

Sasuke grinned back at Naruto. It felt surprisingly vulnerable to do so, but Sasuke didn’t pay attention to it.

 

Naruto’s voice was still softer than his usual shouting but it was louder than before. Sasuke felt a jolt of pride through his chest. He didn’t know why, but the fact that he had been the reason that Naruto was acting so gently, so maturely, gave him a sense of happiness he couldn’t dissipate. Naruto scooted back a little farther, sensing that Sasuke needed a little more space, then pulled a piece of stiff paper from his backpack that was slung around his shoulders. Sasuke smiled a little when he noticed that Naruto’s backpack was the shape of a smiling fox, but didn’t comment.

 

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at the tiny piece of paper, but didn’t make a move to take it.

 

Naruto shoved it into his hands with a little of his regular aggression showing. “I was going to give it to you when you left the cafeteria.” He said in matter-of –fact tone. Sasuke noticed the way Naruto tiptoed around the way Sasuke ‘left’ the cafeteria. He hoped that he hadn’t been as dramatic as he was now imagining.

 

Sasuke looked down on the piece of parchment in his hands and furrowed his brows in confusion but then smiled at how extravagantly it was decorated. The designs were obviously hand drawn from Naruto. At the top of the page was a drawn banner that read.

 

Happy Birthday Naruto!  
Come to my house how to have the most fun you’ll ever experience! I hope you can make it, we’ll be serving cake Sasuke and you have to eat it because I said so and it is my birthday so you have to do what I say!

 

There was a cheesy little smile at the end of Naruto’s writing. Sasuke smiled despite himself, the invitation was not only handmade but individual to. It was made specifically for Sasuke so he would come to the Naruto’s birthday and celebrate with him. It was a run on sentence and there were smudges in the writing that told Sasuke Iruka had tried to fix some spelling mistakes. Sasuke’s mouth twitched into something even a little more than a smile. Sasuke tried to push down his grin, but the more he tried the harder it became. He let his eyes continue to run over the card and underneath Naruto’s large and bold writing, was Iruka’s neat and even script.

 

To: Sasuke Uchiha.

 

From: Naruto Uzimaki, and Iruka Sensei.

 

Time: Two o’clock on Sunday.

 

Place: 2344 Millin Street.

 

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto looking at him almost shyly but very intense, as if waiting for approval. Sasuke smiled at Naruto as reassuring as he could be. For some unknown reason to the raven, Naruto looked almost insecure. Sasuke looked back down at the piece of paper and looked at it intently. It was really rather interesting to see. The parchment was littered with small doodles from Naruto. There were a whole bunch of different sized cacti and even flowers. They looked kind of as if drawn by a kid, but Sasuke liked them anyway. Once he got to the bottom he saw a Chibi version of himself eating birthday cake. He had a grumpy look on his face, and a small ‘Hmph’ was written by his head. Sasuke snorted indignantly, but there was something soft in his expression, something fond. 

 

Naruto nudged Sasuke with his foot and looked at him as if waiting for something. “So, um, do you think you can make it? To the party I mean.”

 

Sasuke finally laughed, finally relaxed. He punched Naruto in the shoulder, “Yeah, it sounds like it will be a good time.”

 

Naruto’s smile was bright and free. “Thanks Sasuke.”

 

_______ 

 

Sasuke clinched his fist. He was starting to regret all his decisions in the last hour. How did he get reeled into this?

 

He rubbed a hand over his face, waiting for his next instruction. 

 

He listened carefully to Hinata’s nervous panting in his ear. He quickly grabbed his headgear and readjusted the ear piece so the voices coming from the other end wouldn’t be so loud.

 

“Um…Sasuke, I’m not too sure which way you should go?” She sounded as if she was asking Sasuke for help, but he thoroughly hoped not. She was the one with the map, not him. He couldn’t really help her, and if she messed up, it was his body on the line not hers.

 

He remained silent. He didn’t know what he could say to fix this.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes to the sky, Kurenai’s words after lunch ringing in his head.

 

“I know I have been easy on the whole bonding side of the deal this week, so today we’re going to step it up a notch.”

 

If this was a notch, Sasuke was scared to see what a next level was.

 

The sensei had lead all their students out of the school and off into a huge field Sasuke didn’t even know existed. The field of soft grass was a couple miles away from the academy, close to the training grounds. The travel wasn’t too long, they were all ninja after all. Sasuke admitted to himself that it had actually felt really good to free his twitchy energy that was locked away because he hadn’t had time to train as much as he was used to.

 

It looked like an empty field at first sight, but it was much, much more than that.

 

Once they arrived, the sensei directed the students into their respected teams. They stood in four different clusters of teens at the front of the field. Sasuke studied the area while the sensei tried to gather the less cooperative students, namely Naruto and Kiba who were caught up in a contest to catch a light blue butterfly. Sasuke snorted as he watched Naruto stomp about gracelessly. Sasuke couldn’t see anything that would be special about the grassy lands they had been brought too but he was going to be prepared for anything. Sasuke searched the area for the smallest of movement or some detail that was somehow escaping him. 

 

He saw random daisies and other random flowers Sakura would probably know the name of, flurried about in the practically perfect grassland, but nothing that looked out of the ordinary. The expanse of land went on for what looked like a couple miles backward.

 

He turned his gaze back to the still competing pair. The butterfly fluttered just out of their reach every time they got close. It was almost like the insect was mocking the two. Soon the little blue fairy was flying out into the field. Naruto bumbled after it. Sasuke was outright laughing at Naruto’s antics when the blond boy jumped back whimpering in pain. He shouted out, just how much pain he was in as he clutched his hand with a grimace. Once he recovered from the shock he looked up with confused cerulean blue eyes.

 

“What the hell was that!!!!” he shouted in half anger at being hurt, and half at not understanding. Sasuke could relate to the latter type of anger. He’s right, what the hell was that.

 

Kakashi strode to Naruto in one large leap. It amazed Sasuke briefly how he never realized how much bigger Kakashi was then them. Naruto looked like, well, a child compared to the gray haired man. 

 

The man rolled his one visible eye to make sure Naruto knew he was irritated.

 

“Watch your language Naruto.”

 

Naruto’s growl turned half whimper as Kakashi pushed on the burn mark from where he ran into…whatever he ran into.

 

“Kakashi sensei,” the blond complained, “That hurts!!!”

 

By this point Iruka finally made his way over through the crowd of students to his son. To be fair, Iruka pulled Kiba away from the same fate as Naruto, while Kakashi checked on the boy.

 

He crowded in on Naruto once Kakashi confirmed that he was fine and stood up himself.

 

Iruka grabbed Naruto’s hand and whispered reassurances in his ear quietly. Sasuke wondered what Iruka was saying to Naruto. It must have been good because Naruto had a stupidly soft smile on his face. His eyes were alight, practically glowing. His aura was happy, pure bliss. Sasuke didn’t understand how that was possible, after all, he had just been burnt in some way.

 

The raven wondered if he ever looked like that way, so childish. Usually Sasuke made fun of Naruto’s childishness. He laughed along with him, but never felt the need to join in. This wasn’t the first time he had felt jealously of Naruto, but it was burning in his chest as he watched Iruka lean in and kiss Naruto’s hands. A bright pink blush crept up Naruto’s neck, but instead of pushing away he nuzzled into Iruka’s chest. Iruka patted his spiky hair down with the most content look on his face.

 

Sasuke couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene. He wanted that, he didn’t think he had ever wanted something so much. That thought twisted in his gut, he clinched his fist at his side. He looked away. 

 

This feeling in him was stupid. It was a moment that lasted a minute. It had to be the most stupid thing to want. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his torso and decided that was sufficient replacement for the contact he was craving. He jerked his head towards Kurenai as she cleared her throat; signaling for all of their attention. 

 

Naruto had already gotten up and stood next to Ino grinning impishly. She was giggling cutely back. Much cuter than when she giggled around himself. He remembered the last time she tried to strangle him with a hug, giggling chaotically; that had been kind of creepy. He looked to his left and found his eyes purchased on Hinata. He felt compelled to hear if the white eyed girl giggled like Ino did. Or she would get all creepy because he was around. His heart stopped briefly when he considered the possibility that he brought that scary side out of girls. He shook his head, he was determined to make Hinata laugh like the laugh Ino made when Naruto was acting like a dork.

 

“Naruto’s a dobe, I wouldn’t have ran into the wall if I was chasing the butterfly.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them. His eyes widened as he searched Hinata for her reaction. He hoped she wouldn’t be mad, she seemed to like Naruto a lot. This could be very bad.

 

She looked confused for a split second but soon she snorted loudly. It was a weird sound, nothing like Ino’s giggle.

 

“I would like to see you try and chase a butterfly.” She said it in a whisper, but it was still condescending.

 

Sasuke’s face turned red. He glared at the girl, before he could defend himself she spoke again, she wasn’t looking at him though. She was looking at Kurenai and Sasuke was almost positive she didn’t mean for him to hear what she muttered.

 

“You would probably just set it on fire or something anyway.” 

 

Sasuke couldn’t help it. He barked out a laugh, it was loud and obnoxious, and everyone in the field turned to look at him. He flapped a hand to his mouth and Hinata blushed as eyes consequently turned to her also.

 

They both simultaneously bowed their head. “Sorry sensei.”

 

Slowly, so slow that it felt like the world was on pause, everyone turned back to look at Kurenai. Sasuke pulled on his ear. It was burning up and touching it was not helping. It almost felt swollen.  
He tried to avert his attention off his ear and to Kurenai. He felt a small prickling that he was still being watched so he made sure to straighten his shoulders and keep his head up.

 

What are they thinking? He knew Naruto wouldn’t care, and surprisingly he didn’t think Shikamaru would either. Sasuke felt his stomach uncoil some and could listen intently now.

 

“-that’s why we’re here. You will have to get through the maze as a team, but only one of you will go into it.” Kurenai said all teacher like. Sasuke thought she almost always sounded like that, like everything was a mission that could be completed.

 

“Miss Kurenai sensei, I don’t mean to interrupt but I don’t see any maze here.” Sasuke could more hear Ino ask rather than see. She was a couple people down and Shino and his large coat had gotten in his line of view to Naruto’s team. It seemed like Ino had gathered a lot more respect for Kurenai since the beginning of the week.

 

Kurenai smiled albeit having been interrupted. “Yes, sweetie, I was just getting to that part. The Maze is behind us, but it is invisible.” She smiled serenely at everyone’s gaping mouths.

 

What the heck! An ivisible maze?

 

Sasuke leaned back on his heels and waited skeptically for an explanation.

 

After many more interruptions and strange but useful questions and inquiries, Sasuke found himself the one to volunteer to venture into the maze.

 

Apparently, the maze was placed on energy flooring. It was made from earth and lighting nature chakra mixed to create a grass to withstand the electricity that was flowing through the area. The field itself was actually surrounded by an air that only surrounded the one area. It wasn’t normal wind Chakra because it was mixed with an already combined chakra nature. Lighting and water mixed into the wind nature to create a thick foggy air. It looked just like normal air, so the only way you could sense the difference was if you breathed it. The high energy in the air let the chakra walls that were made by inducing chakra into sand as it melted into the glass, hold ground. The result was practically invisible walls. The chakra ran through the glass so fast, it would shatter in regular air. The wet and acidic air didn’t put as much pressure on the glass. The grass had enough electricity running through it that the tremors the walls let off when touched by anything, didn’t travel. It stayed within the designated area it was supposed to.

 

It took Sasuke a good fifteen minutes to wrap his head around this, but it seemed like everyone else took a while to understand also. It almost seemed like the sensei themselves didn’t quite understand it either. The point was; he was walking into an invisible maze that if touched, shocked you. Kurenai explained, that Naruto was the example it you touched the wall. The shiny red welt on Naruto’s hand didn’t look too pleasant.

 

Sasuke had volunteered to enter the maze even though Lee was enthusiastic to do it. He was injured, and Sasuke wasn’t about to let the boy run through an electricity maze. He made it seem like he really wanted to go in the maze so Lee felt like he should let him. Lee being the kind boy he was, told Sasuke it was alright that he would take one for the team and not go in, like he was taking on this burden by not going. Sasuke rubbed his head, he did not want to go in this maze. He really wanted to turn and tell Lee to have at it, but he wouldn’t do that. With a surely grin, Sasuke ground his teeth and entered the maze.

 

It had been almost fifteen minutes and he was about fifteen feet into the maze. His team was having some difficulties with giving him directions.

 

Every team chose one of their own to enter the maze. They all wore a funny looking head piece so they could communicate with each other even if they were far apart.

 

The two who hadn’t gone in the maze split up. One sat at the entrance of the maze and one at the exit. Hinata took place at the exit because she didn’t want Lee to have to walk the mile where the exit was located.

 

They both had tablets that reminded Sasuke uncomfortably too much of the one’s the ANBU members had the other day.

 

The tablets showed the entire lay out of the maze. Sasuke hadn’t got a chance to see the map but apparently it was complicated and it closed up if you touched it. His team was struggling with not only giving him directions but working the new gear also. They couldn’t communicate clearly for the first five minutes because they didn’t know how to turn up the volume. Lee had lost his map because he accidently turned the tablet off, and then closed up the screen so much that he couldn’t see where Sasuke should go. Hinata had a problem with the volume also, Sasuke was lucky to have the volume on his head piece set right before it was given to him.

 

Lee had to stand a hundred feet away from where Sasuke entered the maze so he couldn’t help him fix his headset. He was honestly itching to just enter the maze without directions at first, but he knew that would only result in pain for himself. He struggled most when Naruto was making it through the maze much faster than himself, and they were struggling!

 

He had to take directions from both Hinata and Lee. Lee went first, and then Hinata. Lee and Hinata’s head pieces didn’t connect to each other so they couldn’t communicate their plans on how to get through the maze. Surprisingly enough, through all this madness, Sasuke hadn’t yet hit a single wall. He didn’t really know if he was moving in the right direction, but at least after all their struggling they were finally moving forward. He took a deep breath and tried to be patient. He had to trust that his team wouldn’t hurt him. It was hard taking random orders from Lee and Hinata. They could ram him face first into an electricity wall and he wouldn’t know it. His hands shook when he first started taking the steps they told him too. He could just barely hear the hum of the wall as the volts vibrated in the invisible glass. Sasuke tried to look as hard as he could, but he could not see any sign that showed where a wall ended and began. He was tempted to use his Sharingan, but Asuma had said it would be cheating to use either Byakugan, or Sharingan.

 

Hinata had trouble figuring out where to go, which was strange to Sasuke. He guessed it was because of both her Byakugan and not having been used to giving directions before. Having the Byakugan, you knew where to go just because, Huga don’t need to have a great sense of direction because they could see what others couldn’t. Hinata wasn’t use not being able to see her surroundings, or verbalizing her knowledge on where to go.

 

Probably the worst part about the whole ordeal though, is that once someone enters through the entrance of the maze, they become invisible to all outside people. Sasuke could see them, and all other people inside the maze, but they couldn’t see him. He had to reiterate everything the other teammate told him to do, so the opposite knew what was going on.

 

“Okay Lee, I just took a walk down a long passage. I took about five steps.”

 

Lee looked stumped for a minute. He held on to his canes and looked out into the field. He wasn’t even close to seeing where Sasuke was. His gaze was more on where Naruto was stumbling through the maze, but of course Lee didn’t know that. Sasuke reminded himself that this was hard for them too, and waited for Lee to figure what he needed to do. They hadn’t failed him yet, so he shouldn’t doubt them.

 

All the sensei stood a little back from the where the first informer stood. Asuma was right behind Lee. It looked like he was having a hard time not helping Lee out, but he remained still like he was supposed to. 

 

Soon enough, Lee spoke with his usual confidence. The confidence did not do anything to ease Sasuke’s nerves.

 

“Take a sharp right young Uchiha. There is an opening to your left that Lady Huga will direct you through!” Sasuke swallowed. He just realized how bad this could be, he could have taken smaller steps than what Lee assumed and the opening could be up ahead further.

 

Sasuke took a deep breath, He could hear Lee’s breathing get off line and his headpiece cut to Hinata. It meant that he should have already taken the direction Lee told him too.

 

“Sasuke, are you ready?” Hinata’s tentative voice came over the line.

 

Sasuke didn’t respond, he was too busy listening to the vibrating coming from the exact point Lee told him to walk in. He knew that this wasn’t an opening. He could just feel it, but was he supposed to tell Hinata that he needed a new direction? Would that be considered cheating? He was supposed to do exactly what his informers said. Then again, was he supposed to knowingly walk into an electricity wall?

 

“Sasuke? Is everything alright?” She asked again, she sounded worried.

 

Sasuke made up his mind. His job was to listen, they will steer him in the right direction. Right? Sasuke shuddered. He steeled his features and walked forward into the wall. He wished he hadn’t. 

 

Electricity bolted through his right shoulder. He felt like his shoulder was on fire. Sasuke tried his best to remain silent. He only let out a small puff of air as sign that he was anything but frozen in place. He had to yank himself with all his body force to detach himself from the wall. He didn’t want to look at his shoulder, He didn’t know what he would find. It sure as hell felt like he was on fire. It wasn’t like normal electricity as with his Chidori. He had been sparked plenty of times to know the feeling. This was different. It was like the electricity was on fire, and it stuck him in place instead of shooting him backward. He had to tear himself away from the contact or he might have stayed in place until his arm burned off. His arm was throbbing but he made sure not to touch it. He wondered if this was supposed to happen. Naruto’s couldn’t have felt as bad as his shoulder? Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to move his arm.

 

Sasuke finally spoke, “Ya, I’m fine, we should just measure out my steps so we know exactly where I am.” He suggested trying to sound calm.

 

He could practically picture Hinata’s head nodding in understanding, “Oh, that’s probably a good idea, here wait a minute.” Sasuke waited as she did whatever she was trying to do.

 

“Okay, I think I figured out the close up screen thing, you tap it once it zooms out, twice to close up. If I close it up enough……”

 

Sasuke waited again, “Yep, if I close it up enough, I think I can measure out your steps. So you just tell me approximately what size of steps you take.” She said.

 

Sasuke drew in a breath; the burning in his shoulder was not easing at all, instead it was worsening. It was making its way up his shoulder and into his neck then back down his spine. He fell to the ground and clutched his neck. He tried to see his shoulder but he couldn’t bend his neck enough. He bit his lip and tried to make himself sound as unstrained as possible. “I’m still in the same spot as before, Lee accidently hit me into a wall, but I think it was because he didn’t know how large my steps were.” Sasuke grunted in defense of Lee. 

 

Lee really thought he was sending him in the right direction. Sasuke just wished he could get a grip on himself.

 

“Oh, are you alright Sasuke? Naruto got hit too, but he seems like he heals unusually fast.” She said with concern but then she sounded thoughtful. Sasuke knew she was observant of Naruto, but he wouldn’t have thought she would notice that. Then it hit him, it was the nine tailed fox that was healing Naruto so he wasn’t in so much pain. Sasuke felt another shock go through his shoulder and then he realized that the pain was familiar. His eyes slit, the burn on his shoulder had only irritated his real wound. Hitting his shoulder had activated the burning in his curse mark from Orochimaru.

 

The curse mark was irritated by having the heat of the burn on his shoulder so close to it. Everything was too hot, and his vision blurred briefly. He assumed the electric shocks had dulled the pain of the curse mark for the first couple of seconds, but now it was in full force. He felt a creeping up the back of his neck, and he shivered through the pain. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said quickly, he just started noticing how often he used that word. Fine

 

Sasuke scrunched his nose, he didn’t like the sound of the word.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He reiterated, but it came out as more of a groan. He decided not to comment on what she said about Naruto. It wasn’t his place to share that information, and he didn’t want to lie to her either, and maybe if it was because he was in too much pain to give a full explanation, no one was there to question him.

 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Hinata said determinedly. She didn’t even sound like she was really asking. Sasuke liked that she had complete faith in him.

 

“If you are in the same spot as before, take two, foot long steps forward. I’m pretty sure that’s where Lee thought you were before.” She said as clearly as she good.

 

Sasuke clutched his neck, and fell to his knees. It was like the curse mark could control him. The pain was almost unbearable now. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, and his fingernails scrabbled on the ground for purchase.

 

Sasuke felt about ready to keel over in pain, but he didn’t get the chance. As soon as the pain had come, it had gone away. Sasuke took a couple deep breaths through his nose. Sasuke tentatively stood.

 

Well that was horribly weird? 

 

He did as Hinata said listened as her line cut out. He heard Lee’s labored breathing. Sasuke grimaced and nodded his head, even if no one else could see it. He needed a little something to reassure himself. He just hoped the pain in the curse mark wouldn’t act up again. They could do this. Team Snowdrop had this covered. Yeah.

 

______

 

Sakura grinned to herself. She ran through the maze ceaselessly. She was actually starting to pant from how much running she was doing.

 

She had volunteered to be the one of her team to go in the maze because she knew she would be able to ease the pain if she hit a wall. Sakura wasn’t too adept in healing, but thanks to some certain friends, she had learned an efficient amount of hand and herbal healing. She told Kiba and Choji about her skill, but cleverly left out the part of where she learned it. They surprisingly agreed that she was the perfect one to send into the maze. 

 

She was even more surprised when Guy had been exceptionally proud that she had been the one to volunteer for their team. She guessed it was because Tenten would usually just let Lee go into the maze instead of going in herself. Sakura knew that Tenten was secretly a little insecure under her tough girl façade. She always tried her best to come off as strong, almost like she needed to prove to not only everyone else but herself too, that she could do something. She didn’t really like being put on the spot, which was why it was lucky that Lee was put on her team. She could be a strong support from the sidelines while everyone watched Lee or Neji. That must be why Guy was so proudly shocked that Sakura, the female on the team, had volunteered for this job.

 

She ran through the maze with purpose. She almost felt like she was playing the main role in an action show. Then again, she knew she could never have gotten this far if it wasn’t for her teammates. 

 

Kiba and Choji turned out to be amazing with new tech and great at giving directions.

 

Kiba had bragged for a good five minutes about his amazing animal instincts on direction when he noticed Sakura getting the praise from their new sensei. Sakura rolled her eyes, and clocked the boy on the head.

 

The most shocking of all, was Choji’s skill in reading maps and giving directions. He sounded so smart when he talked. It was all intelligent, albeit he wasn’t too patient with Sakura and would shout the directions when she asked for him to repeat, but his directions had always turned out to be right so she wouldn’t complain. They hadn’t even hit one dead end yet. She understood Kiba’s skill in giving directions, it made sense. She wasn’t undermining him, Kiba really was amazing, but she knew it had to do with the fact that he always lead his team and they followed him loyally. That was why he was good at this, he had practice. But Choji? She couldn’t think of a reason why he would be so good at this. The more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt. Why wouldn’t Choji be good at this. She wondered if maybe that was how Choji, and Shikamaru became friends. They were both unusually smart, and neither wanted to rub it in the world’s face. Frankly, if Sakura was this good at something, she would want to flaunt her smarts to her friends. She suddenly became curious as to what other skills Choji secretly had. She wondered if he was smart in other subjects. He obviously wasn’t much of the strategist, but maybe he had a brain more like her own. One that could follow orders, could do math quickly, and figure out grammar and spelling mistakes in a blink of an eye. She never felt like her brain was very useful because it didn’t really help with going out on missions. It would be more useful if she stayed and planned things. She didn’t much want to be away from home for long periods of time either. Personally, she agreed with her parents and thought the village could use more work done within itself. What use was protecting a village, if you didn’t love what you were protecting?

 

She was so busy thinking, that she almost missed Kiba’s next direction. She stopped her movements abruptly because Kiba sounded alert rather than his cocky boisterous voice.

 

“Kiba?” she asked concerned.

 

“Its fine Cherry blossom, you don’t need to worry. I just think we’re getting close to the ending.”

 

Sakura squealed in excitement. The little nickname had been forgotten because she was so happy. She heard a couple of haulers of success from across the line from Kiba too.

 

“Yes, we totally have this thing won!” she jumped and put her fist in the air.

 

She could practically hear the grin in Kiba’s voice when he spoke.

 

“Yeah, we got this thing in the bag. Anyway, next turn you take is to the left. It’s more of a curve than a turn though. So make sure you walk diagonally, instead of straight to the side.” He reminded firmly.

 

Sakura made a soft sound that Kiba interpreted as her sound for understanding.

 

Sakura made a quick change in direction and rolled her shoulders as she bounced in place waiting for Choji to figure out the next move.

 

“Sakura can you hear me?!” Choji asked loudly. It didn’t bother her, she had spent enough time with Naruto to not be phased by loud noises.

 

“Yeah, Choj, just fine.” She answered for the hundredth time. Choji asked that question every time he came on.

 

“Sweet! Keep going straight for five steps. Sakura, you have to move at a thirty five degree angle. The passage is super narrow so be careful. You got that?” Choji spoke with real concern in his voice.

 

Sakura nodded even if they couldn’t see her. “Yeah” she said as an afterthought. She could see Choji at the exit so she just used that and steered herself in the right direction.

 

She practically leaped into Choji’s arms when she breathed in and didn’t feel any foggy or misty air. Choji’s eyes widened and he caught her in a hug. 

 

“We did it!!!” she sang happily.

 

They let go of each other and they both did a victory dance; Sakura spinning in wild circles and Choji doing a cabbage patch. Sakura giggled at the funny dance moves. They were both being dumb, they were ninja for crying out loud. Something about finishing this maze as a team though, all working together, just made her giddy. She couldn’t help the second hug she gave Choji.

 

“You did great Choj! I did great!”

 

Choji blushed under such a complement and nodded his head, “Yeah, we’re awesome! Hey did you look around! We’re the first team to make it out of the maze!!!” 

 

Sakura grinned from ear to ear. “We need to tell Kiba!”

 

Choji was already running in the direction around the maze to where Kiba and most likely Guy would be waiting for them.

 

Sakura didn’t think she would feel this way at all, let alone so soon. She was stuck with two annoying boys. Two boys who smelt gross, were too loud, and obnoxiously confident, and yet she has had a good time being on their team. Heck, she didn’t understand her good mood herself. She had to run around the whole freaking village more times than she would like to remember, she had to listen to a man who wore green tights, one, who not only has strange humongous eyebrow, but almost sounds like he’s announcing on a game show every time he speaks, and yet, she has had a good time.

 

She still missed her old team of course. Nothing could change that she has bonds deeper with them, then one could imagine. Bonds that can’t be replicated with happiness. Bonds that were made from pain can never be replaced even if the bond isn’t what you want to be part of. Sakura couldn’t say she loved her team, not in the bad way, but it made her part of something that would never really make sense. Team 7 was broken and no amount of fixing would change that, but Sakura was glad to be a part of something like it. She felt it made her see herself and others differently. It made her grow. Growing hurts though and pain like that, you can’t forget. Some days she wondered what it would be like to be on someone else’s team. This project has showed her. She was iffy about it at first, but now she sees that she wouldn’t be who she was now if it wasn’t for the struggles her team had went through. So no, her team was never easy to be on, it wasn’t all that fun or friendly, but it taught her something that she wouldn’t have learned otherwise.

 

She had fun today, she had normal struggles and normal solutions for the last couple of days too. She probably wouldn’t want to leave this team by the end of the week, but she will. She will because she knows her team needs her even if it doesn’t always feel that way. Being on this team showed her that. She is useful, Heck, she just went through this maze! 

 

She let her grin widen. No reason to not enjoy this easy freedom while I have it though!

 

She ran faster and pumped her arms harder. “Race you Choj!”

 

______

 

Kakashi stood rubbing his forehead in irritation. How hard could it be to work together as a team? Even his own, unconventional team did better than this.

 

He stood with Shikamaru by the wrist, who yanked his wrist away as soon as Kakashi’s grip was loose enough, and Tenten standing with crossed arms in front of him.

 

He dragged Shikamaru from the entrance of the maze to the exit so they would stop fighting. He had to clear this up. It was fucking embarrassing watching his team fight from across the field.

 

Kakashi had been keeping a close eye on his team while they were doing this project. They hadn’t done well on the bell test, so Kakashi knew they were having trouble with team work.

 

They had sent Shino into the maze because, Shikamaru thought it would be a drag, and Tenten stated she was good with maps? Kakashi had no idea, but he couldn’t interfere with their team decisions.

 

Shino seemed indifferent about traveling into the maze, so it worked out fine. That is until Shikamaru got a sour look on his face and muttered how troublesome girls can be under his breath.

 

Kakashi listened very close after that. What he had gathered from the argument was Shino was being a shit, well actually Tenten was being a shit, in result Shikamru was a shit too.

 

Kakashi didn’t know who to blame.

 

Anyway, Shikamaru had made a move in the wrong direction and Shino told Tenten where he was standing. She knew it was wrong so she told him to back track and then told him where he should go.

 

Shikamaru said that he had a plan, or something, and that his direction wasn’t wrong. He let it slide, but when Tenten ended up steering them in the wrong direction, Shikamaru had muttered something rude under his breath. Shino had heard it though, and told Tenten what he said. 

 

Kakashi could practically see the stupid little pursed lip face Shino would have on.

 

Afterward, things escalated quickly. Shino had started to be the messenger between the two. Nothing too kind was coming from Shikamaru’s mouth, so Kakashi couldn’t imagine what Tenten was saying.

 

He knew he heard the words idiot and brainless from Shikamaru, so he didn’t want to think about what words Tenten was using. Shikamaru was so level headed usually, he wondered why Tenten got to him so easily.

 

By the time Sakura had made it out of the maze, Tenten could be heard yelling at Shikamaru from the other side of the maze. Apparently Shino had lost interest in giving messages to the other. What he was doing now, Kakashi had no idea. Tenten sounded angry as hell though. At that point was when Kakashi decided to step in.

 

He grabbed Shikamaru and yanked him over to the exit.

 

He threw Shikamaru towards Tenten and they both just glared at each other.

 

No one spoke or even made a sound. Kakashi huffed.

 

“What the hell you two?” He asked exasperatedly. Still no one made a move to speak so Kakashi did what he would do if someone in the ANBU was acting up.

 

He looked at them both and grabbed his wrist. He started his Chidori full blast and sat it in between the two before they could even register what was happening. They were both shocked backwards with pitiful yelps.

 

Kakashi made sure not to truly hurt them. If they were real ANBU he would have hit one of them in the arm or something with it, but since they were kids, he only let the sparks off the edges hit them.

 

They both looked at him in shock and he only raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are either of you ready to speak?” he said calmly.

 

Tenten huffed and sent the most terrifying glare at him. Kakashi thought that it could rival Sakura’s and that was saying something.

 

“I think we should forget this happened and get back to the maze. I won’t argue about it anymore, if you don’t.” She said to Shikamaru like he was a child.

 

“Fine, I’ll work with what moves you make, if you work with mine?” He grit through his teeth with a raised eyebrow. She nodded her head.

 

Kakashi gawked at the two as they shook hands. He practically had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

 

He sat back on his heels mildly impressed with the act they put up. Shikamaru and Tenten both turned to him and he crossed his arms.

 

He was giving them a look that clearly said, was that so hard?

 

Tenten turned back to Shikamaru, “Do you even know where we left Shino?” She said it with a sigh as if it were a burden. Kakashi wondered what was stuck up her ass. She seemed in a worse mood than normal.

 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and shrugged his left shoulder. The question wasn’t even worth a two shoulder shrug. Tenten glared at his nonchalant behavior and took a deep breath.

 

“Well do you think you could possibly use the brain you were given and help me look? Last I checked, you had two working eyes.” she said it like an order, and Shikamaru just gave her the stupidest little smirk. Kakashi was starting to see a pattern. The more Shikamaru didn’t care, the angrier Tenten became. 

 

“WHAT THE HE-

 

“Could you two please just shut up for once.”

 

Kakashi was shocked because he wasn’t the one who had said it. He turned and saw Shino at the edge of the maze looking at this with a smug smirk. It was the happiest he’s seen the kid so far.

 

Tenten gawked, but Shikamaru seemed completely at ease.

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, “What was that?”

 

Shikamaru looked to Shino, but the boy didn’t look like he wanted to explain.

 

“Well, I had this plan from the beginning, but someone didn’t want to hear me explain it. Anyway,” he pointedly ignored looking at Tenten. “I told Shino that I would steer him to the fastest path out of the maze. He use his bugs to eat the electricity away from the walls. He could scale any wall he wanted to if there were no volts of electricity going through them. Besides, Kakashi only said we couldn’t use Byakugan and Sharingan. We weren’t cheating.” Shikamaru tilted his head as if someone should challenge him on the fact.

 

Kakashi and Tenten’s glare both became more intense. Kakashi cursed under his breath because fuck it was true. They hadn’t cheated.

 

Kakashi nodded his head and conceded. “Fine. It is completely valid. You all placed second, that doesn’t change the fact that I believe you are all scum. This is not how a real team works together.”

 

Even if Sasuke didn’t want to use a team plan, the two other teammates would have forced him to listen. If Naruto was acting up and being irrational, Sasuke and Sakura would reel him back in, and if Sakura abused her feminine power over the boys, they would make sure to work through it together! This was disgraceful. He thought he had it bad with his original team, but he didn’t even want to look at them.

 

Damn, Kakashi missed his old team.

 

_____

 

Naruto had thought this activity would be fun. He was so excited just twenty minutes ago, but now he was positive he wanted to be anywhere else but inside the maze.

 

He already had more burn marks than he could count. He just kept running into walls. It didn’t actually hurt too bad when he didn’t think about it, so instead he focused on talking to Neji. Neji did not appreciate this. The blond was a verbal being, so he took every chance he got to tell Neji about anything and everything. How if he was in the maze, he would run Neji into all the walls too, if he was getting closer to the ending, or even wondering about what they were going to do after they got out of the maze. He also wanted to tell Neji how it felt to be in the maze.

 

“Neji, the air is sooooo thick in here! I wonder if your Bakugan could see through it! Wait, of course it could, I can see through it. Oops. But anyway, do you think my Wind Chakra is strong enough to knock down these walls!”

 

Neji didn’t even grace that statement with an answer.

 

Neji and Ino had stayed on the outside of the maze. Frankly, the blond thought it would be so cool to go in the maze! He would be invisible but yet be able to see everyone else. It didn’t take long for invisibility power to lose its magic, and now all Naruto wanted to do was get out of the maze.

 

Neji had not been too helpful in Naruto’s opinion.

 

“Take a sharp turn to the right Naruto.” He said quickly. Naruto could barely hear him, he talked so quietly.

 

“What? I need you to say that again.” Naruto answered in what only could be true confusion.

 

“Just do it already, I’ve had to repeat myself 32 times already. I know you heard me.” Neji seethed.

 

The truth was, Naruto really didn’t hear him, but Neji didn’t know that. He thought Naruto was just being an idiot, trying to joke around because Ino was on the other line.

 

Naruto panicked, he didn’t know what Neji had said. He impulsively moved forward and hit an electric wall.

 

“Ouch,” he whimpered, he was prepared to complain to Neji, but the line had already switched to Ino.

 

The fox boy could imagine her face. They were probably losing really bad. He looked around the area and saw Sasuke taking slow and calculated steps. Naruto turned his head to the side, he wondered what that was about?

 

He didn’t know if Sasuke and his team were going the right way, so he couldn’t tell if they were losing or not. He knew that he was either getting third or last though. Team Guy, and Team Kakashi were both way out in front of him. He had actually run into Sakura, or Sakura had run into him that is. She came bolting by him and only spared him a small, “Sorry” before sprinting off again.

 

Naruto’s ears perked as he listened to Ino once she had come up with a direction.

 

“Okay, So I’m not 100% positive, but I’m pretty sure we should go take a left. Wait, let me get a brain wave from Neji……”

 

Naruto waited. She told Naruto about this new power she had been working on lately, and he decided that today would be the perfect time to try it out. She could get a brain wave on the last thought the person she was aiming her mind at, had. It sounded so cool to the blond boy. He asked her to teach him, but she just giggled and said it was something just for members of her clan to know.

 

Naruto let her take a minute to figure out what Neji had just done for his last move, and what direction he was thinking of moving in. Ino had said that she wasn’t too good with directions and Naruto’s eyes had widened.

 

“What no way! Me neither!” they both laughed when Neji had face palmed.

 

Since Naruto volunteered to enter the maze, he had come up with the idea to read Neji’s mind. He could see how worried Ino looked when she said she would try her best to choose the right direction. 

 

She had even said, “You can’t be mad if I steer you in the wrong direction, I’ll give you all a pre-‘I’m sorry’.”

 

Naruto knew he couldn’t leave her out here to fend off Neji, ‘brains in every subject’ by herself. He tried to think what Sasuke would do if he was going in the maze. He would probably not try to think of a way for Naruto to learn directions better. No, he knew the limits of people don’t change in minutes. He would think of a way to use Naruto’s strengths. He eventually tried to think of a time when it had happened to him. He thought back and found a memory in the Chunnin exams when they had come up with a secret code to know if the other was real. Yes! That was perfect. Sasuke had known that Naruto wouldn’t remember the long phrase, so he knew when it was the real Naruto. They both brain stormed while Neji listened to Kurenai explain a whole bunch of rules. Neji would just tell them about it later, no matter how many times they would say they didn’t care about the rules. Eventually Naruto came up with the plan for her to use her mind reading ability. He needed to play her strengths, Sasuke would do that. If he couldn’t do something, he wouldn’t tell him to do it the way Sasuke himself was, he would tell him to use a different one of his skills to make it easier. It wouldn’t be perfect, but it would get them through it. Naruto thought Sasuke was really smart in that sense. He was actually a skilled strategist, playing everyone’s cards instead of just his own.

 

It seemed like the plan was going to work, but it turned out Naruto had a hard time following directions.

 

“Yeah, okay, so Neji is still working out a plan, but I think if we move this way it will set us up for the direction we need to move in.” Naruto loved the way she said we, instead of you, as if they were all in the maze. It made him feel less alone.

 

“Pivot your body completely to the right, and go straight in. It’s kind of like a passage!” She said happy that she had figured something out. Naruto did as told, and was confident that this would work.

 

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but hearing that happiness in her voice gave him security.

 

As soon as he moved, he felt pain shoot through his knee where he had hit the wall. He groaned in pain.

 

“What happened!?” he asked in despair.

 

Ino gasped, “Wait, I was so sure! I’m sorry Naruto, I really thought that was the right way!” She said with earnest.

 

Naruto sat on his butt, and nursed his throbbing knee. The burns marks didn’t last long Naruto noticed. They only stayed for about five minutes and then they dissolved until they were only pink splotchy marks. Naruto was grateful for that, but that still didn’t mean he wanted to hit another wall. Naruto didn’t even realize he was healing faster than everyone else, he thought that was just how the burns worked.

 

“It’s okay Ino, you didn’t mean too.” He frowned, but didn’t want her to feel bad so he made his voice sound happier than he was. He knew why he wasn’t moving in the right direction sometimes. It was because he had a hard time telling left from right. He always went the wrong way, no matter what it seemed. He put his head in his hands. He knew the tricks of making an L with you hand to know which way to go, or to see which hand he wrote with, but it never worked. He always forgot which was which, even with the clues.

 

He huffed, when he heard a small click of his line going out and connecting to Neji.

 

Neji sounded agitated when he spoke. “Have you moved at all since before? Could Ino not even direct you down a passage.”

 

Naruto frowned, he sounded like he was going to be impatient. He wasn’t going to let Neji walk all over him or Ino. 

 

“Neji, I can’t tell which way is right and left. When you tell me which way to go it takes me some time to figure it out. I’ve ran into twenty different electricity walls because I choose the wrong direction! You don’t talk loud enough either and so I don’t know what to do. Can you just give me a break from all your freaking perfection crap!” Naruto said angrily but he was proud that he got all of what he wanted to say out and didn’t even start yelling.

 

Neji didn’t say anything for a long time. Naruto wondered if he was just going to leave him in the maze forever. Naruto’s mind went into a whirl wind. What if he never got out of this maze, What if was stuck here forever? Would he never get to have children? Or would his children live in the maze too.... Naruto shook his head. No, Pops would never let him stay in the maze forever, but then again….Naruto thought about that ramen he spilt on the floor at their house. How angry Iruka was, Naruto went back to freaking out.

 

Finally, Neji spoke. It was clearly spoken but not exceptionally loud. “Take the turn on your right side.”

 

Naruto did as told, he knew which way to turn because he had already went the wrong way once. Once he was in the passage he let out a breath of relief. So Neji wasn’t going to apologize or anything, but at least he spoke a little louder. That can be considered a win….right? 

 

Neji’s line went off but Ino didn’t speak immediately. Naruto figured she needed time to read Neji’s mind of the plan. He waited and wondered what was taking her so long.

 

“Ino? You okay over there?” he asked in his headpiece.

 

Ino finally came on the line. It was like she was waking from sleep. She sounded in awe, but also like she was thinking really hard about something.

 

“Um…Oh, yeah I’m fine Naruto.” It was false happiness, but Naruto couldn’t tell.

 

Naruto smiled to himself, “Okay, where to blondie.” He winked even though she couldn’t see him.

 

“Naruto, um, pick up a rock, or a blade of grass in you right hand please.” She didn’t even giggle at the nickname. Naruto wondered what was wrong with her. He did as told.

 

“Got it Ino.”

 

Ino cleared her throat. “Okay, so the direction with which you have the grass is your right. When I tell you to go right, I’ll just say grass, so you remember, Okay?” she asked.

 

Naruto was taken aback. How did she know!

 

It didn’t matter he liked this idea.

 

“Great idea Ino, okay, direct me!” He said with determination.

 

He could hear Ino’s tinkling laughter over the line. He thought it sounded a lot like wind chimes.

 

“Okay you dork, Go forward for a good five steps. This is a passage, kind of like a hallway looking thing. Then you need to turn grass, okay?”

 

Naruto smiled big and bright. “Got it.” but right before Ino signaled out, he told her to wait.

 

“Hey Ino?"

 

A beat.

 

“Yeah, Naruto? Is everything alright?”

 

Naruto didn’t answer, all he said was, “Thanks.” And then cut his out to signal Neji.

 

________

 

Kurenai’s activity had been extremely trying and stressful, but they had made it through; all of them, eventually.

 

All the teams now stood in a large circle; everyone with their coordinating team. Kurenai said delightedly that she had ribbons to give out. Sasuke knew his team wouldn’t have one, and if they did, it would be a sad excuse to include everybody. They had gotten last, which was kind of embarrassing.

 

Kurenai had a sheet of paper in her hands that had all the team’s ‘team names’ on it. She was going to read them off in order of winner to loser.

 

“First place blue ribbon goes to, Team elderly winter.” Kurenai said with just a hint of confusion in her voice. She turned towards Sakura, Choji, and Kiba’s team. Sasuke stared at them in shock as they all bent over in the iconic crook in you back pose. Sasuke gawked at Kiba and Choji who had threw on fake graying beards, but the most surprising was Sakura who had a full out beard and mustache made from pulling her hair in front of her face. She had an imaginary cane in her hands and even hobbled over to pretend to whack Kiba with it. “We did good you young whipper snappers.” She said in her best grandma impersonation. Kiba looked like he was holding his breath trying not to laugh, but as soon as Choji snorted, they all three fell to the ground in huge fits of laughter. Guy had tears streaming down his face “It wasn’t my fault! They wouldn’t choose anything else for the team name!!!” he whimpered pathetically.

 

Sasuke put a hand to his head in confusion, shock, incredulity, amusement, and everything in between. He smiled at the team’s antics, and laughed when Lee completely flabberghasted said. “They are so young Uchiha!! Why would they do this??” he looked so confused which only added to his amusement.

 

Kurenai cleared her throat and smiled mischievously at Team Elderly Winter.

 

“Well done, you showed great teamwork, intelligence, and trust in the maze. I present the senior citizens with blue ribbons.” Sasuke smirked at the team as they all high fived and even chest-bumped each other.

 

Kurenai moved on with a shake of her head.

 

“In second place is team.......Scum?” she looked at Kakashi complexly, as if trying to understand. Sasuke smirked, he understood the name completely.

 

Shikamaru, Tenten, and Shino, all stood in a messy line, none looked too happy. Sasuke could see the beginnings of a smirk on Shikamaru’s face though, and a little smugness in Shino’s posture.  
Tenten looked entirely miserable, and Sasuke wondered what went down. He would have to ask Shikamaru later. Sasuke eyes traveled to their sensei, his sensei. He smirked as he heard Tenten grumble, “Yup Team Scum. Kakashi loves the name so much, we thought we would call ourselves it.” She sounded irritated beyond belief. 

 

Kakashi caught sight of Sasuke’s smirk and smirked back with similar lopsidedness. As Kurenai handed out the ribbons to his team, Kakashi’s smile slipped from his face slowly. Sasuke hadn’t noticed, but his own grin fell also.

 

They stared at each other, but the air wasn’t tense. Sasuke remembered the fight they had the day before and could not only see the stinging pain in Kakashi’s eyes, but feel the guilt in Kakashi’s emotions too. Kakashi was being open with his emotions, and that was very new for Sasuke. It felt funny having the man do so. It was kind of tingly. Sasuke would relate to it like being outside on a cold day, but the sun is out. Like when the sun hits your cold skin; the surprising warmth that spreads through you, but yet you still shiver from the cold.

 

He tried to make his eyes do the same thing as Kakashi’s. He wanted the older man to know he was forgiven. Kakashi nodded his head; the smallest movement, almost unrecognizable, but Sasuke saw it. His emotions closed back up in an instant. That moment of weakness was purely for Sasuke’s eyes only. It made Sasuke feel somewhat special, almost trusted. Sasuke looked away immediately to not gain suspicion. This was something just between him and Kakashi, no one needed to put their nose in it.

 

Kurenai continued around the circle. Albeit all of team Scum’s anger, they all seemed rather pleased to have a second place ribbon. They all gave each other smallest of smiles. Despite the fact Sasuke could feel the heavy auras surrounding them, they all seemed content for the moment.

 

Sasuke was impressed with himself. He was getting better with this aura thing. It had only been a couple days and he was already doing okay. He still felt dizzy and lightheaded with all the, one way or another, happy emotions around him, but he wasn’t going to pass out. He thought that was a win. Though his skin was prickling and he knew he would have to get out of this circle of people soon.

 

He pulled two pieces of his bangs in front of his face when Kurenai announced her team.

 

Naruto, Ino, and Neji all stood rather proudly. They all had their backs straight, which was surprising for Naruto, and they were side-glancing each other impatiently. They couldn’t wait to get a third place ribbon.

 

Kurenai stepped in front of them and took a deep breath. 

 

Sasuke just noticed how Ino and Naruto were both clinching their fist to the side. He looked at Naruto strangely but the boy just grinned mischievously back.

 

“Coming in third place is team…….” She took a long pause, one in which Naruto and Ino did a drum roll with their mouths. “Team, FIRE BALL!!!” Kurenai said with enthusiasm.

 

Once the team name left Kurenai’s mouth, Ino and Naruto both threw their hands up in the air, and orange, red, and gold glitter fell all over their heads including Neji’s. Neji looked around in shock as Ino danced around in the falling glitter and Naruto cackled in Neji’s suspense. 

 

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head. Naruto yelled out, “Team Fire Ball is the best!!!!!” before Kurenai shooshed them all, giggling lightly herself, and moved over to Sasuke’s team.

 

Sasuke’s stomach dropped into his feet. It wasn’t like he forgot their team would be announced, but as she moved towards them he felt like reality finally fell on his head. He looked at Lee, but he seemed completely content, almost excited even. It wasn’t really helping. Then he saw Hinata on the opposite side of Lee, she seemed so nervous, but she cracked a wavering smile when she noticed Sasuke. It was broken, and almost looked like she was passing gas, but it somehow reassured Sasuke enough to turn back to Kurenai.

 

“and in last place,” Ouch, Kurenai was not sugar coating the losing team, “is team Snowdrop!!” Sasuke briefly froze. All the other teams seemed like they knew the announcement of their own team name was coming. They even had little planned routines for when their name was call on. Sasuke and his team hadn’t planned anything. No glitter, or beards, they didn’t even have some snide remark for why they chose their team name. Thinking about it now, Sasuke realized how silly it sounded to name your teams after a flower. Lee was basking in the glory of being watched though, well as much as you can bask in getting last place. Damn it, why did we have to get last? Sasuke didn’t think things could get any more embarrassing until…..

 

“We are team Snowdrop! Next time we battle you guys, You are all going down! Good game though, that was a wonderful idea Miss Kurenai Sensei!” Lee rushed out happily. 

 

Kurneai smiled sweetly and put out her hand. “Oh your too kind Mister Rock.” She mocked a fancy accent. Lee was posing with his hand in a fist pump in the air, and he looked like he was waiting for something.

 

He turned his head back to Sasuke and shook his head, obviously saying “Come on.”

 

Sasuke slumped on the inside but reluctantly put his fist out. “Go Team Snowdrop!” he said with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster. It wasn’t much, and he felt really stupid. His cheeks burned horribly. Naruto and Kiba were laughing uncontrollably from across the circle, and Sakura was choking back laughter. Everyone else look highly amused at the scene before them. Sasuke wanted to crawl in a hole, but then he heard a snort, and then choked sounds coming from his side view. He turned a looked right at Hinata. The second she noticed he was looking at her she went into a fit of chaotic laughter. Her face was practically glowing. Her aura was spiked with a flame, like it was glowing, but not in a Kiba or Naruto way. It was like illuminating. Kind of like fireflies at night. 

 

Sasuke slowly felt the happiness of everyone’s aura around him. It wasn’t because of him, but it was nice to feel that everyone was enjoying themselves. No one was even really looking at him anymore. It was overwhelming but not entirely bad. He looked back at Hinata and posed his arm a little straighter and more exaggerated; he even stuck out his hip in a cocky way, and she burst out with almost a painful sound. Sasuke was glad she was happy.

 

____

 

Fifteen minutes later, with a humiliating last place ribbon around his neck, Sasuke stood with Naruto in the field. Everyone had spread out, after the unveiling of the winners. Sasuke had seen Sakura go and talk to Tenten, probably comforting the girl, and Lee had went his own way. Sasuke assumed he was with Choji or another of Naruto’s friends. Neji had come over and practically dragged Hinata away from everyone else. He was standing in front of her while he whispered under his breath. Back to puppy guarding duty, he guessed.

 

“Sasukeeeee, I beeeaaat you.” Naruto teased much too smugly for Sasuke’s liking. This had been going on for the last five minutes. Naruto not so creatively telling Sasuke that he lost, and Sasuke grunting in irritation.

 

Sasuke glared, “Yeah, but if you didn’t have your little ‘handy cap’ you probably wouldn’t have even survived your trip in the maze.” Sasuke was referring to the nine tailed fox, and Naruto knew it.  
Naruto scrunched face up with his hands on his hips, “Your just jealous-

 

Naruto was cut off, by a female’s voice.

 

“What do you mean, ‘handy cap?’ Naruto beat you fair and square.” Ino defended somewhat angrily.

 

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped back at least a foot when the girl appeared from nowhere. Naruto did his weird little sound of freaked out and wiggled his arms aimlessly. Sasuke always wondered why Naruto did that when someone shocked him. It was a late reaction so there was no way it could be real, but yet he made the weird scared sounds every time.

 

Sasuke turned to Ino, “Yeah, your right, I was just being a sore loser.” Sasuke said evenly. This seemed to shock both Naruto, and Ino, but technically it was true, and it wasn’t like Sasuke could explain about the nine tails to Ino of all people.

 

Ino recovered quicker than Naruto and gave Sasuke a suspicious glare. Naruto finally looked put together and patted Ino on the head. She was a good three or four inches shorter than him.

 

“Oh Ino, its fine, me and Sasuke were jus’ playin’.” He then scampered off when Ino looked like she wasn’t angry anymore. 

 

Sasuke stared at her, waiting for her to walk away. She didn’t though. She leveled Sasuke with a look he couldn’t place, but it was something he could only call ‘knowing.’

 

Sasuke wondered what she thought she knew, and thought briefly that Naruto had let the secret of the nine tails slip.

 

“I’m going to talk, and I would really appreciate if you just hear me out. Okay?” She sounded so sincere and demanding at the same time. She looked up at him with cute large blue eyes. They reminded him so much of Naruto. She seemed like she truly wanted Sasuke to listen, and even though he didn’t really think she was planning on giving him a choice, she waited for him to nod his head anyway.

 

The cute face dropped, and Sasuke smirked at her as a serious look crossed her features. It was truly just to bother her, but it turned out she found the look rather attractive and looked fazed for a moment. Sasuke’s smirk faltered and he stepped back. That was not the effect he was wanting. He put his hands up, ready to defend himself if she threw herself at him. She looked shocked as Sasuke took a defensive position and blushed horribly. She didn’t comment farther and acted like the last minute didn’t happen.

 

“Thank you for your time Sasuke.” it sounded really rehearsed so Sasuke didn’t know what to think. He nodded for her to continue “I wanted to tell you about some restaurants I liked.” She stuck her nose in the air as if daring him to accuse the statement as weird. Sasuke didn’t say anything. He really didn’t know what to say. Was this some kind of stupid dare Sakura or Tenten put her up too. This wouldn’t be the first time they acted funny around him because of an intense game of some sort. Sasuke didn’t really know what the game entitled too, but he heard it had something to do with daring your friends to be stupid. His thoughts cut off, when Ino continued.

 

“Those restaurants happen to be a place called Tico’s, it’s a civilian joint. They serve the best chips and dip ever.” She took on an excited look, “and the coolest part is that all you have to do is order a water and you get an unlimited supply of the chips and dip for free!” she bounced of the balls of her feet, looking anxious, but plowed on anyway.

 

“Another one I like is KJ’s cookie cart. Mrs. Nano usually settles her cart around the library, I always get an original cookie before I go in. If the green light on the street is on, she says I can I have a free one. I don’t know if she does that just because she likes me or if it’s a real thing, but I suggest you get on her good side if you go. The cookies are to die for.” She made a loud, ‘Mm’ sound like she could really imagine the taste.

 

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, mid open mouth. “Choji also showed me this really good place. It’s called Tasteez, which is funny sounding, but it’s good. Kind of like a diner, probably a lot like one Joe’s family owns. It’s cheap but so damn good. Has a family feel to it, just thought I’d let you know. I could show one of them some time.” Sasuke’s eyes widened, It sounded like she was trying to ask him out on a date, but she didn’t have that flirtatious look in her eye, and she wasn’t eyeing him like a yummy dessert, so he hoped that she wasn’t. 

 

“Um…” he really didn’t know what to say. Thanks….Okay?......I’ve got to go???

 

He decided to just be wary, “Why are you telling this?" he asked skeptically.

 

She looked affronted and worried her bottom lip and she thought up an answer.

 

“Can’t I just suggest a couple good food joints to a friend?” She smiled prettily. Sasuke choked back a retort. Friend? We are not friends. Not even close. He wanted to say the words bouncing around his head, but remained quiet. If he didn’t talk, she would have to explain herself out of awkwardness.

 

Then a thought hit him. Was she hinting that he couldn’t afford to eat at a normal restaurant? Was that why she was suggesting the places that give out free food, because she thought he was hungry. 

 

He had lunch today, and he was going to get a job too! He thought he was doing good for himself. Yeah it wasn’t perfect by all means, but he thought he was handling the situation pretty adult like. 

 

Ino frowned at his lack of response. Maybe I was wrong, maybe all she did want was a date?

 

“Sasuke?” she said seriously, “This wasn’t the best way to talk to you about this. I could have went about it better.”

 

“I thought maybe I could help. My family went through a hard time, still trying to come out of it actually, I wasn’t lying when I said I went to those places.” Sasuke opened and closed his mouth, unable to get the words out. She looked down sadly. She sounded really unsure of herself. Really ashamed? Sasuke didn’t have to ask why. If he had friends like Sakura and Tenten, was friends with a lot people like her, he wouldn’t want them all knowing that he was poor enough to not have enough food sometimes.

 

“Just, maybe you should try them some time. I’m not saying you have to, or even need to, but they have good food.” She shrugged trying too hard to be casual.

 

Sasuke’s face was blank, he still wasn’t happy about bringing this whole ordeal up, but she understood what it was like to have a night with an empty stomach. She knew what it felt like to go shopping and only be able to look because she had more important things to spend her money on. She probably even knew what it was like to have to get second hand weapons and books. Sasuke could see it in her eyes when he looked at her. She didn’t completely understand, but she could definitely relate, and he knew even if she didn’t say so, that she wouldn’t tell anyone.

 

He slowly nodded his head. “Hn” he grunted.

 

She took it and nodded back, their eyes met; blue and black colliding. It was like they had some unspoken connection.

 

They stood like that until Sakura frolicked over and pulled Ino away, saying something about Tenten and needing back up.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and sent Ino a small sympathetic smile as she was dragged away. What was that place Ino said…Tico’s?

 

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hi again, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if its weird that I added some real music bands in the ninja world. I just felt like it would be cool, and whenever I listen to certain music I get ideas. If anyone knows any songs that remind you of certain Naruto characters I would love to hear them! I've been trying to work out how the characters act around each other. If anyone who may read this likes a certain character and wants to see more about them, you can just message me or comment:) Thank you so much for reading<3


	14. Zen’in:

All the students and the sensei made their way back up to the academy. They had to get all their bags they left in the classroom and then the students were assigned to spend some time with their project partners. Kurenai just said that they had the rest of the night off, but if she had the time she would spend it getting to know her partner so she would know more about them to put into the essay. 

 

The children had all groaned which amused the sensei to no end. The kids all knew what Kurenai was doing. She was guilt tripping them into studying more, but she was doing it so they would study on their own accord. Kakashi grinned, that was cruel. She could have just assigned them more work, but no, now she was making them feel like they should choose to work on their own because it was the right thing to do.

 

Well played Kurenai, well played.

 

Kakashi’s grin faltered when Asuma came up to him and whispered, “Damn she’s trying to steal your title as most despised Sensei. You better get on that man!” he patted Kakashi on the shoulder.

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened, he would have to plan something extra cruel if he was to keep his title. Kakashi turned his head towards Asuma, “Wait, who said I was the most despised sensei?!” he asked in disbelief.

 

Asuma chuckled and made a lock on his mouth with his fingers, he then animatedly threw away the key. Kakashi had a feeling he knew who didn’t like him most. Kakashi waved at Tenten from across the field with a squinted eye to make sure she knew she wasn’t in trouble. Tenten gave him the most bewildered look and turned to Sakura who was giving Kakashi a ‘what the fuck?’ confused face. She turned back to Tenten after a moment and Kakashi just stood their smiling at the two backs of teenage girls.

 

Kakashi turned back to Asuma because he was starting to feel really creepy staring at the girls.

 

“Well, it looks like you just won yourself the Perviest Sensei title instead.” Asuma deadpanned at Kakashi.

 

Kakashi sputtered, “What?! I was just being friendly!!!” he defended, but Asuma just shook his head.

 

Once the sensei all gathered their students, they headed back to the academy. The journey back was a lot chattier than it was the first time. The students were no longer confused or curious, but excited instead. They all wanted to share each of their sides of the story from their maze adventure. They were all overlapping one and other and telling different versions of the story. Kakashi heard a lot of corrections coming from a certain few of the kid’s mouths. He shook his head and started up a conversation with Guy as they moved. It wasn’t too hard to get Guy talking so Kakashi didn’t have to say much. Kakashi was glad that Guy was so talkative, it made his job of listening a lot easier. Guy barely even needed Kakashi to acknowledge him.

 

After they arrived at the academy, the kids all gathered their belongings and slowly made their plans on where they should meet their partners and left. Kakashi kind of thought it was cute; the way they all tried to figure out where they should go with each other. Kakashi almost forgot how awkward young teens could be. The sensei watched in amusement. Asuma thought the best was when Sakura and Shino only stared at each other for a good five minutes before Sakura gave up and just invited the bug boy to her home, not without screeching that if she found one insect on her bed she would castrate him.

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes when Naruto waved to Iruka good bye, and said that he would start dinner, not so slyly adding that he had invited Neji over to their home for the night. Iruka didn’t seem to mind after he heard who the student was. Neji was his old golden boy, so he couldn’t have been happier. Iruka was obviously hoping that Neji’s attitude would rub off on Naruto.

 

Kakashi didn’t think Naruto needed to change his messy antics, but then again, he didn’t live with the boy. He’s sure he would think differently if he had to actually be responsible for Naruto. He was more like the fun uncle when they weren’t on missions. Missions had to be serious, but otherwise, he was pretty laid back with his students.

 

Kakashi could still plainly see, even with all Iruka’s nagging and perfectionist attitude, that Iruka had done a wonderful job raising Naruto, and he loved his son as if he was his own. Naruto was kind, honest, and true in all his actions. He was irrational, and impulsive, loud, and a lot of the time annoying, but Kakashi thought that he wouldn’t change him if he had the choice. He definitely didn’t think he could do a better job raising him than Iruka. His large apartment could get lonely sometimes, but he didn’t think he would make a good father, nor lover. He was probably too selfish for that.

 

Not to mention him being on ninja duty all the time, he could get called away at any time for any number of days. No spouse would be happy about that. Kakashi usually just jumped around with dates. He would go out, find someone at a bar and bring them home. One night stands weren’t big deals to Kakashi. A lot of ninja didn’t have the most respectable love lives because they had to be so noble on duty. Kakashi didn’t think it should matter what he did in his personal life because his ninja reputation was spotless. It was rare to find ninja that were actually in a relationship that was because of love and not because it was set up by their families. Ninja clans like to reproduce with the best possible spouse so their children will keep their ninja blood line clean and going strong.

 

Asuma and Kurenai were like a miracle relationship. Kakashi had no idea how they did it. In the few relationships that Kakashi had been in over the years he always cheated. He didn’t feel too bad because he couldn’t tell if they were cheating on him back anyway. The trust was just never there for him. Asuma never cheated, no matter how long Kurenai was away on a mission, or even if he had a beautiful teammate for a couple days, he always waited for Kurenai. Kakashi thought that was strange because it wasn’t like she would ever know, but he actually really admired that about Asuma.

 

Kakashi couldn’t do that, it made him feel trapped, like they were controlling him. Besides, it was fun and exciting to jump from person to person.

 

Kakashi leaned back against the nearest wall and stretched his neck. He was just waiting for the last team to leave the building before he turned to the other sensei. Asuma said he had something to tell everyone and it seemed really important. Kakashi just needed Iruka to leave so Asuma could tell them. Iruka was not a mission nin, and he was a bit of a spaz about dangerous info so Kakashi knew they wouldn’t be telling him anything. 

 

Kakashi was kind of dying to know what was going on. Asuma was going to tell them that morning, but some of the students had arrived early and then there was no time. It wasn’t going to be too hard to get Iruka to leave he was easy to distract.

 

“Hm,” he said just loud enough that someone would hear. The always alert Guy sensei spun his head towards him.

 

“What’s on your mind Kakashi?” he asked so loudly that everyone in the room was curious, including Iruka.

 

“Oh I was just trying to think of what I had to get at the market, I’m just about out of egg rolls. I need to go soon.” He said casually.

 

Iruka was already nodding his, “You know, I haven’t been to the store in a while either, I need to go, we’re almost out of ramen.” He said with a chuckle, but he went back shuffling some papers on a desk together.

 

Kakashi waited, he was hoping someone else would think of an idea of how to get rid of Iruka, but Guy decided at this moment to remember that Asuma wanted to tell them something.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, Asuma what was it that was so damn important you couldn’t tell us in front of the children?” he asked, not even realizing what he had just done.

 

Kakashi sent a withering glare to Guy. The man didn’t seem to have a care though. He was looking at Asuma expectantly. Kakashi pushed off the wall, this could be interesting.

 

Iruka’s interest was immediately caught, “Oh, Asuma is something wrong?” he asked instantly concerned.

 

Asuma opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish, but then put on a cheeky grin. “No, there’s nuttin’ wrong.” He waved it off with ease.

 

Iruka wasn’t convinced with the act. Kakashi decided he needed to start giving Iruka some more credit, he wasn’t as clueless as everyone thought, but he was a rule following goodie two shoes, so they couldn’t really explain anything to him.

 

“Come on, I’m not an idiot Asuma, you can tell us, what’s wrong?” he asked prodding.

 

Asuma scratched his neck and turned to Kurenai for an answer; she looked completely serious, “Oh,” she said slowly, as if thinking while she spoke, “Asuma is going to stop smoking now,” she slowly got a smile on her face, “Yes, because he knows it’s bad for his lungs and bad for children too.” She finished smiling.

 

Asuma gaped, and Iruka smiled so proudly. “Really?! That’s a big deal Asuma, that takes a lot of work and strong will to accomplish. You should be proud of yourself for making a move like that. This is a large step in your life.”

 

He stared at Asuma with a very happy smile, and Asuma finally closed his mouth after Kurenai pinched him in the side. He resolutely nodded his head as if he was taking on a huge burden. 

 

Kakashi smiled with one eye, playing along “That is really smart that you’re going to stop while you are still young.” A smirk started to creep up his face, “Thank you for sharing this with everyone, now will be able to help you stop if we ever see you going off of your new healthy way of life.” He grinned at Asuma as the man shot daggers at him. Kurenai was rubbing circles on his back and Kakashi couldn’t tell if Guy knew what was going on or not. He was acting like he was really proud of Asuma for “thinking of his youth and taking better care of himself” but Kakahsi couldn’t tell if he was acting or actually thought this was happening or not. Well, it didn’t matter, as long as Iruka was fooled by it.

 

Iruka perked up, “Hey, wait, I’ll go to the store now and get you some gum and maybe some candy to suck on. You look kind of like you could use a smoke, I’ve heard sucking on candies have helped when your craving something!” he said smugly, Kakashi burned him with his eyes. Like Iruka knew anything about trying to break out of a bad habit. Kakashi could imagine him at a bar sipping on a little girly beverage glaring at the people on stage because they were singing to loud. He had never had a bad habit or addiction in his life. Kakashi had an insult on his tongue, but he held it back because he needed Iruka to leave.

 

Asuma spoke, he was playing his part perfectly, “Oh no, you don’t have to do that for little ol’ me, Iruka.” He said sounding so honest Kakashi actually thought he was serious.

 

Iruka immediately silenced him, “No, I’ll have none of that. This is a huge deal, I won’t have you undermining it. I’ll even pick up a fruit pizza too!” when they all looked at him, he frowned.  
“Oh you won’t be saying that when you taste it! it’s delicious!.....Oh, just shut up. I’ll bring it by tomorrow at lunch.” Iruka said dismissively.

 

Asuma and Kurenai made a couple more attempts at sounding like they were all too grateful that Iruka would do something like this for him, and Guy seemed excited about the fruit pizza, Kakashi just stayed quiet. He knew if this were a real situation he probably wouldn’t say anything anyway. Iruka grabbed all the papers off the counter, stuffed them into his bag, and then was on his way.

 

Kakashi stretched his back and yawned, waiting a minute to hear Iruka leave the building, then he slid over to the academy door and closed it tightly. He turned around and shook his head, Asuma was glaring at everyone in the room. 

 

“Why did that have to be the lie!! I can’t smoke in front of Iruka anymore now!!” he complained.

 

Kurenai smiled sadly, “I’m sorry sweetie, but it was the first lie that came to mind.” she looked up with big red eyes.

 

Asuma wasn’t buying it, “Yeah, I’m sure, the first lie that popped into your head was definitely that.” he said sarcastically, but yet good natured.

 

Kakashi grinned, “You know, you won’t be able to smell like smoke around him either, he’ll know.” Kakashi was getting way too much satisfaction from this. Asuma didn’t even try to hide his irritation. He raised his middle finger in promise of revenge for this. Kakashi cackled deviously and Guy was scandalized.

 

After the insults and declarations of revenge ended, Asuma took on a serious expression. The three other Sensei sobered up instantly. They were ninja after all, it was natural for them to take on two different personas. They were all serious about missions, one wrong move and that could be the end of someone’s life.

 

Asuma looked down and took a deep breath. Kakashi took a seat on one of the desks and bounced his leg. Guy leaned back against the same desk Kakashi was sitting on, and Kurenai had a comforting hand on Asuma’s shoulder.

 

They all watched his with apprehension. They truly wandered what was wrong.

 

“Guys, you look like we’re at a funeral, it’s okay. So take a breath.” Asuma said trying to sound unaffected; still no one moved.

 

“Okay, so it’s just…..” He walked over to Iruka’s main desk in the center of the room. No one spoke waiting to hear more, he sounded like he was trying to get his thoughts together.

 

“It will be easier to understand if you just….” He looked confused as he looked around on the desk. There were a couple of dull pencils and dead pens, there was a lamp and small paper weight on the desk too, none of which seemed to be what the man was looking for. Asuma searched over the table top with a frantic look in his eyes.

 

“Did, someone move my folder from the table?” he asked curiously, you could hear how he was trying to sound calm, but his voice had a small hitch in it.

 

The other sensei looked at each other with the same confused look. Kurenai spoke first, “What color was the folder? I don’t remember moving anything off the table, are you sure you had it here?” she asked softly.

 

Asuma gnawed on his bottom lip, “I’m sure, it was white with a date scribbled on the top.” He scratched the back of his neck in thought.

 

Kakashi was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he crossed his arms and stood up. He looked over the desk as if his eyes would be able to see the folder better than Asuma could.

 

“What was in the folder, babe?” Kurenai asked, “Was it a mission? We agreed not to go on anymore of those until the end of the month, remember?” she explained.

 

Asuma shook his head and slammed his fist on the table, “Damn it!” he huffed in frustration.

 

Guy was by his side now, Kakashi wondered when the man had stood up. “What was so important about that file?” he asked.

 

Asuma sighed, “Damn, this is weird to say, but ‘Danzou’ just issued me with classified information. The file had the information on the Attack at the banquet and the attack on the Thirds grave.” Asuma said angrily. “Not only that, but I think Danzou was starting to connect the dots. We know those two attacks are related, but he has related those attacks to another one! I should have known when I saw it, but I didn’t realize.” He cut off because he needed to take a breath before he continued. 

 

“The other day, I took my team to a restaurant that my real team and I go to all the time. You know, that one place, Zetso’s Hibachi?” the sensei all nodded their heads in recognition. “Well, I get free passes into the place whenever I like. You know that, but the person that waited on us wasn’t my usual guy. He said his name was KJ and that he had been workin’ there for a while. I didn’t think much of it, thought maybe my usual guy Miku was just on vacation or somthin’. But he’s actually disappeared. No one can find him.” He said seriously.

 

Kurenai gasped, “What do you mean no one can find him?” she asked quizzically.

 

“Well you know the ‘threat’ that was written in red at the Hokage’s grave? Well, Danzou has connected the disappearance and the message in blood. He thinks that the criminal who wrote the message is carrying out their threat. Miku’s family sent in a mission request and even came in to the office to tell me they are worried about him. They told me the whole story.” Asuma explained.  
Kakashi nodded for his friend to continue. Now wasn’t the time to ask questions he needed all the information first.

 

“His wife Fara said that Miku had been acting funny all week, always looking over his shoulder as if something was following him. They said he looked on the verge of tears by the end of the Tuesday, just one week ago. He was freaking out, his wife said she had no idea why. Then that night Miku got out of bed to get a glass of water because he was thirsty, his wife didn’t think anything of it and waited for him to come back. She said she waited around ten minutes and then got up to see if he was watching Tv or something. She said he had been doing it frequently from nightmares. Fara said when she came down stairs, no one was there. The kitchen was quiet and just how she left it, and the glass of water was completely full. The only thing she said was out of the ordinary was that she kept finding dead wolf spiders all over the house. She assumed it was Miku though, because he hates spiders. Even I know that, he is always complaining about the spiders he finds outside the restaurant.” 

 

Guy shivered, “It’s like out of a horror story.”

 

Kakashi looked at Asuma, “So Danzou thinks he has the case already figured out?” he asked in disbelief, “Was the truth in the file?”

 

Asuma shook his head, “I don’t think he’s really figured anything out, but he has connected the attacks. Danzou wanted the file to stay in confinement because he didn’t want the village to be in an uproar. We still have no Hokage, it could be the end of the village if fear blooms in the civilians.” Asuma said knowledgably.

 

Kakashi shook his head, “Yeah, your right that would be bad, we can’t have that or, yeah, we just can’t let that happen. So the file had the whole case in it. Everything he thought he had figured out? And all the details on it?”

 

Asuma rubbed his head, “Yeah, whoever has it now, has the all the information and photographs about Miku and his family, the night of the banquet, and the destruction done to the Hokage’s grave. Though, I did put a password on it so they will have that to contend with first.”

 

Kurenai looked a little nervous, “Does everyone know about the attack on the graveyard? Is that out in the papers yet?”

 

Asuma shook his head, “Not yet, I’m sure some reporter will come across it soon enough though, Heck they might have already. It could come out in the paper anytime this week, but as of now, no one knows what’s happened. Even if someone does give the information to the press, they won’t have any real hard based facts. It will be fine.”

 

Kakashi spun his neck in a circle, “I don’t know who has your file. Do you think a student would have taken it?” he asked in thought.

 

Kurenai shook her head, “None of my students would have done that.” She said decidedly.

 

Guy piped up, “Mine neither.”

 

Asuma and Kakashi both shook their heads, “Nope, I know my students wouldn’t have taken something from me. They are too afraid that it will be Make Out Paradise related.”

 

Kakashi was all in now, he was forming a plan in his head. “Okay, so there have been two attacks that Danzou has connected to the disappearance… Damn, I didn’t think an attack would happen so quick. I honestly wasn’t expecting anything for a little while.”

 

Kurenai nodded, “Your right, I didn’t think it would escalate to a disappearance in a villager so quick!”

 

“Yeah, I know! And what about KJ? I mean, where did he come from? I’ve never seen him before.” Asuma said in confusion.

 

Kakashi waved him away, “We can figure that out later. What we really need to do is find that file.”

 

For a moment no one spoke, but then Asuma got a guilty look on his face. “What…?” Kakashi asked suspiciously.

 

“I don’t know, I just had a thought, maybe one of my team could be guilty….” He trailed off.

 

Kurenai sent him the look, the look of ‘you better be telling me what you hiding this second’ look.

 

Asuma grimaced, “Hey, she’s part of your team now!” he said defensively.

 

Kurenai looked confused for a second and then she understood. “Ino?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, Ino has been suspicious of our relationship lately. I’m pretty sure she figured it out, and if not, Tenten definitely told her. She could have taken it and thought maybe it had plans for your birthday or something in it.” He finished with a sag of his shoulders.

 

Kurenai shook her head, “I don’t think she would do that, no matter how nosey she is, she wouldn’t do anything like that, and frankly she is not sneaky enough to pull it off.” Kurenai shrugged and Asuma nodded his head.

 

“Your right, it was just a thought.” He agreed easily.

 

Kakashi cracked his knuckles while he thought. He was trying to imagine the last time the someone touched the desk. “When was the last time you saw it. Was it there when we entered the classroom earlier, it could have been taken while we were watching the kids go through the maze?” Kakashi suggested.

 

Asuma shook his head, “I brought it with me and then placed it on the counter when we got back here.”

 

Everyone slumped a little at this information. Kakashi sat in thought for another moment. That means that someone would have to have taken it after they entered the classroom. No one has been in or out of here besides the students….and Iruka. Kakashi blinked.

 

“Iruka,” he pointed at the desk trying to put the pieces together in his head. “Iruka cleaned off the desk and stuffed all of the papers into his bag.” He realized.

 

Guy jumped, “Wait, that must mean Iruka has the folder! He wouldn’t take it, would he?” he asked in shock, always ever hopeful in his friends.

 

Kakashi stared at Guy, probably going to confuse the man more, but Asuma held up a hand and spoke instead, “Iruka probably just thought it was his papers and accidently took it.”

 

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other, she didn’t look happy, “That doesn’t change the fact that he still has the file with all that information in it!” She said.

 

They all looked at each other, they all knew what they had to do. They had to get that file back before Iruka figured out it wasn’t his, and tried to open it because he was a nosey son of gun. Iruka also was a gossip, they could guarantee that the whole village would know in an hour if Iruka knew about what was happening. As said before, the villagers couldn’t know about this, it would be the end of Kohnoha’s already fragile peace. 

 

Guy spoke first, “Can’t we just ask him for the file back?”

 

Kakashi shook his head in irritation, “Of course not. He will know we lied to him and probably not give it back until we told him what it was, or weasel it out of your blabber mouth. Not to mention he would never let us live it down.”

 

Asuma and Kurenai agreed, “We can’t ask for it because we would probably have to jump him to get the file back. I really don’t want to have an attack on the children’s teacher on my conscious.”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, “I think he would get over it.” he said reasonably. “It could be fun too.” He said.

 

Asuma fixed him with a glare and spoke, “No, we’re not attacking anybody, word would get out one way or another and then where would be. It would ruin our rep. Anyway, it will be easier if one of us just sneaks into his house while he’s gone tomorrow. He’ll probably unload his bag and hopefully not notice the new file. He may even take the bag tomorrow with the file still in it, we don’t know.” Asuma said thoughtfully.

 

Kakashi scrunched his nose in distaste but agreed anyway. “Fine.”

 

Guy looked excited, “So what is the plan then?” 

 

Shit, Kakashi thought, they sounded like new Genin getting ready for their first mission. Kakashi smirked despite himself, he already had a plan anyway.

 

“Okay, so one of goes and steals the file back tomorrow while the students are working on their reports. I’m pretty sure that Iruka will just order them to study some more. The other three of us that don’t go to look for the file will distract Iruka and possibly search his bag to see if he kept the file in his bag. It won’t be too hard.” Kakashi nodded while he laid out his plan.

 

Asuma nodded, “Yeah, I’d say this would probably be a C ranked mission.” He said logically.

 

Guy broke in, “Your right, but which one us gets to go? I will volunteer of course!” he stated happily. Asuma looked at him in Horror, “What?! No way!” he said in disagreement.

 

Kakashi nodded, “Asuma is right, I’m the better choice for this mission.” He said smugly.

 

Kurenai rolled her eyes, how did this become her life. “You three are all idiots,” she said disdainfully while rubbing her head.

 

This didn’t seem to affect the men because the bickering continued. Kurenai waited a long while. She thought they would figure it out on their own, but they didn’t to her annoyance.   
“Fine!” Kurenai huffed, “We will play Pocky, and that will settle this.” She stated.

 

“Pocky?” the three all asked in confusion.

 

She sighed, “Yes, it’s like pulling straws except with Pocky. I will cut two shorter so we make sure someone wins.” She explained.

 

“OOOooooh.” They all nodded, but Asuma stopped her, “Wait. Why don’t we just use real straws?” he asked in confusion.

 

Kurenai took in a sharp breath, “Because Asuma, I don’t have straws, I have Pocky!” she said agitatedly.

 

That shut up anyone else who was going to ask questions.

 

Five minutes later, the sensei all had a plan. Before Asuma departed for his own home, he grabbed a cigarette from the pack he always carried in his pocket. He walked over towards the window and held it agar. He took his small lighter and held it for a moment. The last rays of sunshine glittered off the silver of the lighter to an almost blinding effect. Asuma glared at it as he sighed.  
Asuma felt, more than saw, Kakashi’s presence when he appeared beside him. 

 

“Couldn’t even last an hour without one?” he asked teasingly, motioning towards Asuma’s unlit cigarette.

 

Asuma grunted, “Tch”

 

The two fell into a companionable silence. Asuma didn’t light the cigarette he held in between his teeth though, and Kakashi only looked out the window. There was a small playground on that side of the academy. Kakashi could remember his days at this school and the way he snubbed the playground. He always assumed training and power were more important than fun, now he could see where he was wrong. Kakashi had changed a lot through the years. He still assumed he would change more. He had been on a one way rollercoaster his whole entire life, and now that he was older he could see that everything that had happened had changed and altered the person he was. He had made a lot of mistakes and bad choices when he was young, but he thought that was what the young were made for. He hoped that his young students hadn’t lost their chance. They deserved their chance to be children, to make mistakes and change. Most of all, they deserved the right to change. 

 

In recent years, after the war, Kakashi could see that the world had become stricter. The clans, the families, even society, saw that the new generation of children were made to be what the world needed and not what they themselves wanted. Konoha was preparing the world for a war, and raising soldiers instead of kids. All the students were conditioned to not make mistakes. Kakashi knew that his students must feel like they have the world on all their shoulders. Every move they make is defining them for what they are, and that wasn’t fair. They deserved the right to make mistakes, learn from them, and then start over again. The times had changed a lot since Kakashi was a child. Times were strict then too, but it was different now. Back then, forgive and forget was a thing, and now it seemed like if one of his students as far as put a toe out of line they were marked insolate or weak. They weren’t ready to be ninja if they made bad decisions. It wasn’t fair, and Kakashi couldn’t comprehend how the world had gotten this way. He actually knew though. The world had suffered too much war when Kakashi was young, even as early as just twelve years ago. This was the people’s way of preventing war. If the children acted a certain way and stayed within their boundaries, no one could find a reason to start a war. Even if one child got away, no one would want to start something with another nation because they all trained their new generation to be the most powerful and loyal to their own nation.

 

When Kakashi was young, there had been a whole class dedicated to history. Not only the history of their own nation, but of all the other’s too. It had created empathy within Kakashi and his classmates, in all of the children of his time. They all could see that every nation had people that were just like them, Families, children, and loved ones that they couldn’t bring themselves to hurt even if they never knew them. That had been something rare in Kakashi then. He was more stoic and cold than any other child of his time.

 

Kakashi had just found out recently from Asuma that the elders had taken out all history classes from all the academies in Konoha. So not only did his students not learn to see the other nations as people too, they didn’t even know their own history so they wouldn’t make the mistakes of their superiors. It was all a shitty way of preventing the war; by creating robots out of the children. After seeing the Chunnin exams, Kakashi could clearly see that none of the students who participated in the exams had any understanding that there opponents were people too, only obstacles that prevented them from their goals. Kakashi hoped this bonding class helped his students. Kakashi knew he was being selfish, but he truly hoped that Sasuke was adjusting well to the scene. God knows that the kid needed some friends. Although Naruto was a great kid, he couldn’t be relied on to be the one to keep Sasuke afloat on his own. Kakashi didn’t know how to help Sasuke, but he wish he did. Sasuke needed something, but whatever it was completely escaped Kakashi. Sasuke was a smart kid though, and if he didn’t want someone to know something, they wouldn’t know until he was ready. Kakashi could see cracks in the boy’s persona, could see them every which way, but he magically remained covered at all times anyway. Kakashi had been the only one that Sasuke had let in behind his walls, and the man couldn’t have been more grateful. He wasn’t fully on the inside, probably somewhere in between, but he liked seeing part of that side of his student. It was nice. Sasuke was so much more than he let anyone see. He was just as much an insecure thirteen year old kid as all his classmates. One who just happened to act more like a thirty year old man, than the child that he was. He could comprehend most anything when someone explained it too him, and he was clever. He was very mature, but Kakashi couldn’t blame him for that considering the circumstances. He was actually really accepting too. He never made fun of someone when it really mattered, and never excluded Naruto when he wanted to hang around him. He was unsocial, yes, but unkind, no. He liked certain people, but he would never really hurt a different person because they were different. Sasuke never really thought of himself though, he was almost selfless to a fault. Kakashi knew he would have to address that problem someday, he just didn’t know when would be right. Kakashi assumed that it had something to do with the clan’s death. He was helpless as a child when they died, and so he vowed to never let anything matter more to him than the people he cared about. Sasuke would let the rest of the world die, if it would protect his team. Kakashi nodded his head as he thought this, Sasuke was a good kid, troubled and irrational as hell, but good. Only now as Kakashi mulled this over in his mind, did he realize that Sasuke thought of Team 7 as his family. A pang went through Kakashi’s chest, they were truly all Sasuke had. Kakashi hated to admit it, but Sasuke had weaseled his way into Kakahsi’s heart as well. The boy had a special place in his world, and he couldn’t actually pin point the moment he had let it happen. It felt like it had always been that way since team 7 was formed, but Kakashi knew that it was impossible. Kakashi went through and tried to figure out when Sasuke became a beacon of light in his life. Somewhere in between the times they would roll their eyes identically when Naruto did something impulsive, and nights they stayed up together while on missions when Sasuke couldn’t sleep, Sasuke had made a place for himself in the heart of his aloof sensei. As Kakashi thought, he realized how much time he really did spend with the boy. Even if it was just going out to lunch with him after training, Sasuke was always there. Sasuke poking fun at his old age, Sasuke and himself grinning at one another when one of them knew the other was going to be real sarcastic in the next moments. Sasuke’s coal eyes filling with insecurity when he was waiting to be judged about his jutsu. How his black eyes changed to something so akin to the brightest shade of the darkest color when Kakashi would pat him on the head and tell him he had done good. Only now, did Kakashi realize how important the child had become to him.

 

Kakashi was shaken from his thoughts by Asuma clearing his throat.

 

Kakashi turned his head towards the man, and Asuma took a breath. “I need to tell you one other thing about the file. I didn’t tell you while the others were around because this could be kind of personal for you, and I didn’t know if you would want them to know.”

 

Kakashi waited for him to continue.

 

Asuma turned back towards the window, “Just let me take a smoke first.”

 

Asuma lit his cigarette and took a breath. Wispy air flowed from his mouth smoothly as he decided how to break the new to his best friend.

 

_______

 

Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out….

 

Ino sang a mantra in her head to make sure she was calm. Aww, this is no fun! To heck with it, she squealed loudly. Hinata only glanced at her with some kind of confusion on her face, but Ino was too excited to care. She had weaseled her way into making Hinata invite her over to her house. Ino in no way, shape, or form, wanted Hinata, princess of the Huga clan to come to her tiny little shack of a house so she tricked the shy girl to ask her over instead. Ino held her head high, she was not ashamed of her less than glamorous life style, but didn’t want to be judged by the privileged girl. 

 

Hinata lived in a special part of the village, her room was probably that of a mansion, and she was not friends with Ino. Ino didn’t need her to know all of her secrets, besides Hinata hadn’t given her any back in return either.

 

Ino had tried for hours in the days prior to get the Huga heiress to talk in fluent sentences with her, but to no avail. Hinata only seemed to get more frustrated as time passed. Ino tried talking quietly at first, but that only seemed to confuse and then irritate Hinata. Then she tried the loud approach hoping Hinata would imitate her, but it only scared the Huga off. Ino tried being nice, and then attempted demanding answers for a test, but nothing worked. The girl was a stubborn ox, and nothing was getting her to move. On the brighter side, Ino’s teamwork with Team Fireball was going splendid. Neji didn’t seem to hate her, which was a surprise on its own, but Hinata didn’t want anything to do with the blond girl.

 

So of course Ino was happy that she was invited to spend the evening at the Huga household. She would get to find out more about Hinata without the girl being able to stop her, and if she was excited to see a real mansion and possibly be treated like royalty, well no one had to know that.

 

She skipped beside Hinata as they walked to the Huga’s house. The girl had referred to it as the “Huga Estate” which only made it sound more fantastic to Ino. She couldn’t wait to see what it was like.

 

Even more so, Ino thought Huga were quite the lookers, and was hoping to see a couple of young men trotting about the estate too. Ino had run to the bathroom to check her hair before they left for Hinata’s home, for the ‘just in case’ factor. 

 

That was another fascinating thing about Huga, they lived in a small village within the village. Ino always felt like she forgot just how large and populated the Land of Fire was. She hoped the Huga Estate wouldn’t be too far from the academy, she didn’t feel like walking forever, and she just couldn’t wait to set her eyes on that mansion!!

 

For research, She reminded herself. She had a tendency to get caught up in her own fantasies. I am doing this so I can learn more about Hinata, she clarified in her head. Hinata had plenty of information on everything Ino, she had answered all the questions for Hinata on the first day. That, combined with her amazing intelligence, Hinata’s report was likely to be flawless. Ino had seen part of Hinata’s draft for the essay, and that was twice as good as what Ino would probably hand in as her actual report. Surprising enough, it seemed as if Hinata had a knack for writing. The layout was nice, she hit all the crucial points without becoming boring, and she wrapped it all up beautifully with just a few parting words. Ino knew she could never write anything as well as that. She had started worrying about presenting her paper in front of the rest of the rookies with Hinata and her perfect report right by her side. Ino dutifully remembered that Hinata couldn’t present and speak nearly as well as she could, so Ino knew she would be off the hook if she didn’t use as fancy of words as Hinata does.

 

Hinata didn’t seem too ecstatic about the whole ordeal though. She only giggled lightly when Ino would tell, in her opinion an exceptionally funny joke, and every smile that Hinata sent her way was somehow unrealistic and far too sweet. Ino knew it was fabricated, not quite fake, but far from real enough in Ino’s opinion. That was one thing she was good at. Reading people. Hinata was a wonderful actress but Ino had spotted one of her rare and ugly kind of squinty smiles before, so she knew what Hinata’s true and uncontrollable happiness looked like. Ino being Ino tried to comfort her like she had done with a young Sakura a couple years back, but that didn’t seem to work at all. Ino just hoped she could get enough insight tonight so she wouldn’t have to try so hard to cram or makeup information in the days until the report was due. Ino may not know Hinata well, but the girl deserved better than a cruddy report about her made up personality.

 

Ino yanked lightly on her silky blond ponytail as she fluttered beside Hinata. She liked when all her hair was extra tight in a rubber band. She still hadn’t quite gotten used to the shortness of her locks, but she felt that she rather liked it. Would she ever cut her hair like that again, never in a million years, but she did like the fun and sporty look while it lasted.

 

As they walked they approached a bridge over a small creek. Ino jumped up on the side of the bridge and balanced herself by stretching her arms out. She walked beside Hinata, but instead of on the ground, on the bridge railing. Once they made it to the middle of the bridge she jumped off in front of Hinata. She was hoping the girl would be impressed, or least give some kind of reaction. Hinata only squinted her eyes and gave a shy smile, as if to say, “Good job” Ino bit her bottom lip.

 

What will it take to get this girl to break that perfect façade of perfection!

 

Hinata continued walking on the bridge and was almost at the edge when she turned around. Ino still hadn’t moved. Ino looked out over the bridge. She watched as water softly rushed forward in the small creek beneath her. Koi fish swam around in the water playfully. The koi fish were different than any Ino had seen before. They were shiny almost as if made of gold and silver. The sun was just beginning to set and it shown down over the trees around the girls. The fish glittered with the light from the sun. It was beautiful. The Koi fish were smaller and almost daintier than the regular kind Ino had seen before. Ino was so awed by the fish that she didn’t notice Hinata walk up behind her.

 

“Those are fortune fish, have you heard of them?” Hinata asked softly.

 

Ino had to blink before she could function. Hinata hadn’t talked to her willingly since they started this project. Ino shook her head, “I’ve never seen fish this beautiful before! I have only seen the regular ones, but only when their dead. My dad loves to eat them, and I always feel kind of bad for the koi fish, but man they are delicious and easy to catch!” she said rambling in her usual way. She slumped a little.

 

What are you doing Ino?!! You are making a fool of yourself, that’s what! Hey, you don’t have to be so mean. Shut up, you’re talking to yourself!

 

Ino clamped her mouth shut. She probably looked like an idiot. Ino watched as if waiting to be scolded.

 

Hinata’s mouth twitched lightly, but she turned back to the small creek and leaned over the edge. She reached out over the bridge as if trying to touch them. Hinata looked back at Ino when the blond girl made a noise of confusion.

 

“What did you call the fish Hinata? Fortune Fish?” Ino asked.

 

Hinata nodded and surprisingly continued to talk. “Yes, I like them, but big brother hates them.” She said thoughtfully.

 

Ino walked toward her and leaned over to look at the fish again, they shimmered spectacularly.

 

“It’s old history in our family that the fish can see the future, and will guide Huga in need.” She said smiling, this seemed like something Ino was actually interested in.

 

Ino gawked, “No way!! Tell the future? What do the fish see in my future? Do you talk to them?” Ino babbled carelessly, this was so cool. She wondered if she could have one, she hoped her future was good. Would they know who she married??

 

Hinata shook her head. “It’s supposedly only legend and wise tale, but I think it could be real. I mean, stories have to have some base, right?” She stared at Ino looking hopeful that Ino would agree with her. 

 

Ino nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly what I think! Sakura thinks I’m crazy, but with your brains and my skills in persuasion, I’m sure we could convince her all the old legends of Kohnoha are real!!” She said happily.

 

Hinata looked taken aback and Ino wondered why, but didn’t really look too far into it.

 

Hinata finally spoke, “Yeah, n-no one else s-seems to believe in anything in the E-estate.” She giggled, but it was somewhat bitter, “You want to hear how the Fortune Fish work?”

 

Ino nodded her head in interest. Hinata didn’t even look like she had to recall her point, as if she had been hoping that Ino would notice the fish and just waiting for someone to be as interested in them as her.

 

“I-it’s kind of silly, but like I said that it is all just myths and legends. S-supposedly, if you throw a kissed coin into the creek, the Koi fish will judge you. I-if they like what they see in the soul of your k-k-kissed coin they will eat it. The fish will glow even brighter than the others if your future looks bright, but will turn into a regular Koi fish if your future is threatened.” Hinata explained.

 

Ino looked back at the Koi fish swimming in random circles.

 

“Well, have you seen one of them eat your coins, how many times have you tried it! Does it actually work?” Ino squawked out in amazement.

 

Hinata looked flabberghasted, and her voice came out far quieter than before. “Well, l-l have tried, but the Fortune fish always just leave the coin I throw in alone.” She said somewhat sadly.

 

Ino tilted her head, “You’re making that up! If you had tried, your coins would still be in there.” She said haughtily.

 

Hinata shook her head almost like a scared Chihuahua, “I-I did! Its just I took them back once the fish seemed to be un-uninterested in them, I-I-I didn’t want one of my family to see that I had put them in there.” She said it quickly and quietly.

 

Ino just looked at her and shrugged, “Okay, well why don’t we try again. We can both throw one in.” She smiled encouragingly at Hinata.

 

Hinata had thrown a worried glance over her shoulder before nodding her head. Ino assumed the Estate wasn’t too far from this creek and she was just worried someone was coming. Ino understood that she might not want her family to think she was crazy for doing something like this. Her parents loved this kind of thing. Ino’s mother was a theorist through and through. Hinata had lent Ino one of her coins. Even though Ino protested that she could use her own coins, Hinata wouldn’t take no for an answer. Ino kissed her coin softly, she wanted this to work really badly. She tried to put her whole heart into the coin and dropped it into the creek with an anticlimactic ‘Plop’

 

Hinata did the same, and they both watched with apprehension, waiting to see what the fish would do. The fish had scurried away at first, afraid that the coins would fall on them. They seemed rather uninterested in the coin once the water settled. Ino looked away and looked towards Hinata who was still watching the water intensely. Then Hinata turned abruptly towards Ino, but before she could say anything something appeared behind them.

 

Ino jumped back in shock and pulled Hinata along with her. She grasped at her calf and cursed when she forgot that she wasn’t in her ninja gear. Hinata gripped a small dagger in her hand and Ino wandered where she got that, but would ask later when they took care of the thing that was in front of them.

 

The smoke from the Shun-shin still hadn’t subsided, so neither girl had a clear view of their pursuer. Hinata pushed Ino back behind her and Ino wandered where this protective and brave instinct came from within her small frame. 

 

The smoke slowly cleared and what met Ino’s eyes shocked her. She immediately jumped out from behind Hinata and placed herself with a hand behind her head and her legs slightly bent, she had her head thrown back a little too.

 

A boy, around the age of eighteen had just appeared from thin air, and Ino was going to look as beautiful as possible. Hinata took a whole different route, and Ino thought that she would have to educate the girl in flirting properly.

 

Hinata lowered her weapon and stuffed it into her side strip bag. She pushed a little of her short but still messy hair out of her face, and glared half-heartedly at the man.

 

“You scared both of us Ko, I thought you were another ninja assassin.” She said softly towards the man. Ino looked between the two and began to understand the situation.

 

Ino could clearly see now that she wasn’t in a frantic rush to look as sexy as possible in the span of seconds, that the man before her was obviously Huga. He had the same softly colored dark brown hair, but his was rather scruffy and cut short. She wondered if Hinata got the idea to cut her hair short from him. He had the same pale eyes also.

 

Ko knelt down before Hinata, “Forgive me Lady Hinata, I didn’t intend to frighten you or your friend. I only wished to call you for dinner for you are running late.”

 

Hinata nodded intently, “Oh, w-we better get going then, I hope it’s not too much trouble for the cooks that I brought a friend.” She spoke softly to the man before her, but she didn’t stutter at all as much as she had when speaking to Ino. The blond girl wondered if the two were siblings, or cousins, maybe he was a young uncle, but then she realized that was impossible, he had to be just some kind of servant right? No family members acted like that towards each other.

 

“Of course Lady Hinata,” he bowed his as head as he stood, “I should warn you that your father isn’t pleased that you are late for the family dinner though.”

 

Hinata nodded towards him, “We should get going.” She stated, and glanced back at Ino, she nodded for them to continue on the road. Normally, Ino would demand to be introduced, and have the situation explained to her, but she saw the desperate look in Hinata’s eyes saying she needed to get home as soon as possible, and she just nodded along and walked quickly beside her.

 

Hinata walked directly behind Ko. Ino soon felt very self-conscious, she didn’t know if she was allowed to talk and she was starting to feel really out of place. She bit her lips nervously, only glancing over every twelve seconds to Hinata who wouldn’t look back at her even once. Hinata kept her eyes trained forward, right on Ko’s back and Ino wished she could take a moment to perform her jutsu to read her mind. She wanted to know what Hinata was thinking. She hadn’t used the trick on her yet because she felt like she would be betraying the girl if she entered her mind when she obviously didn’t want Ino anywhere near it.

 

Ino soon found herself staring at Ko also. He was tall, but she assumed that was just Huga thing, and he wasn’t really all the muscular. Ino mentally giggled when she thought about Naruto trying to take on Ko. Surprisingly as the battle played out in her mind, it ended with Naruto winning. Naruto was rather strong actually and had beat Neji before…..

 

She was cut from her thoughts when she realized both Ko and Hinata were staring at her. Hinata with an almost amused glint in her eyes, and Ko with confusion.

 

Ino turned red, Had she giggled out loud? God, I hope not!

 

Soon, Ko’s face turned back forward and they began to travel faster, Hinata stayed looking at Ino and let a smile grace her lips. Hinata went back to looking at Ko’s back, “What are you thinking about in that whacky blond head of yours?” she almost mumbled it, and glanced at Ko making sure he didn’t hear her.

 

Ino rolled her eyes, “What about you? Who knew you almost have as good of stony face as Sasuke?” she smiled girlishly.

 

The silence that next ensued was not awkward, but still far from comfortable. So Ino took a breath and roughed through it.

 

Ino took her time to look around the quiet Estate. Ino knew the exact moment that they had stumbled into the Huga estate. It was like a peaceful hush fell over everything. The path was already lit, despite the sun still being out, with large lanterns hanging from trees along the way. The forest which was usually so alive, seemed to be plagued with some silence, as if animal, bug and wind that would rustle the leaves, were asleep. It was a strange feeling to be somewhere so tranquil, and Ino couldn’t decide if she liked it. She assumed it was normal for Hinata and Ko for they didn’t seem to notice the change at all. Ino shivered a little, the silence was weird. Her home was almost never quiet despite their being so little people, her home was always alight with laughter, or speech from one of her parents or her older brother. Even in the rare quiet at her house, it never felt like this. It was so quiet that is was physically making her ears pop, but she thought that maybe it was just in her head because again, Hinata and Ko didn’t seem to notice.

 

Soon they had made it to the village part of the estate, and Ino gawked when they entered a gate that had a huge Huga crest in the middle of it. The homes of the estate were nothing like she imagined. By the beautiful walk way and gate, she was almost starting to expect fairy tale cottages, but upon seeing the real thing, she realized it was even better. 

 

“This only exists in my fantasies.” She whispered and couldn’t even care if Hinata heard her. Hinata did, but only grinned at Ino. 

 

“Yeah it is pretty amazing. Wait until tonight, everything will be alight with glow moths.” She smiled brightly, and Ino didn’t have time to wander where the sudden change in mood came from. 

 

Surprising enough Hinata really did love the Estate, but frankly, who wouldn’t. 

 

“What’s a glow moth?” Ino asked distractedly looking around at the Estate trying to take in the whole scene and put it in her memories forever.

 

Hinata smiled again as she watched Ino being so thoughtlessly happy and free, “Moths that are native to Konoha, they hibernate here in the summer and fall, and come out during winter and spring.” 

 

The glow moths found there home for rest at the estate, and every night while they sleep, the glow moths light the small village with their luminescence. 

 

Ino whipped her head around carelessly while they walked. She loved new places, but this was beyond her dreams. This, this was all what Ino wanted and more!

 

The homes where styled with a very traditional feel, but yet it was somewhat modernized to be interesting and very unique from what the real village is.   
The entire village was a float atop the water. It was much like a rice village where all the houses were all on stilts and were surrounded by a small sea of crystal clear water. The houses were all connected by auburn wood docks. Ino ran to the edge of one of the docks and looked into the water. The ground shimmered but was completely still, as if untouchable or somehow forbidden. Despite that there was no movement in the water, there did happen to be Koi fish swimming around. It was amazing, the fish didn’t disturb the water at all.

 

Ino stood back up straight and flurried along with Hinata and Ko to wherever they were leading her. As long as she was able to see more of this, she knew she didn’t care. The Houses were surprisingly small. Ino was somewhat confused because she always thought that they would be large like mansions. All the houses were exactly the same; both in color and shape.

 

The edges of the roofs were pointed, so the center of the roof went upward but everywhere else sloped down and then up again once it made it to the edge. The shingles were all dark gray while the paper walls were a cooler but lighter shade of grayish white. Six lanterns hung across every side of the each house exactly the same distance apart. They were strangely shaped, and almost resembled beehives.

 

They walked through a maze of docks that twist and turned multiply different ways. Ko was leading them and was walking much too fast for Ino’s liking, she had to practically run to keep up with him. Hinata didn’t seem to notice that fast pace, she didn’t complain, just ran along with Ino behind Ko because his steps were humongous. 

 

Does he not realize that we have smaller legs than him!! I want to see the scenery a little more too! Well, Hinata and I can always go out after dinner.

 

“Did you see the Koi fish in the water?” Hinata whispered from beside her.

 

Ino shook her head yes, still a little too amazed to speak.

 

Hinata smiled, “Well, do you think those could be the fortune fish but turned into regular Koi fish?” She asked as if she had thought about it a hundred times. “I mean, it does kind of make sense, right?” She smiled a little mischievously and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

 

Ino’s jaw dropped. “OH MY GOSH!!!! Your right!! I should have figured that out!!” she all but screeched.

 

Hinata slapped a hand to Ino’s mouth almost instantly, “What do you think you’re doing? You can’t be that loud.” Hinata now looked somewhat worried as she looked over her shoulder, and Ko was looking back at them with a disapproving look that rivaled Neji’s.

 

Ino giggled because she really didn’t understand the severity of the situation. “What!? I’m just having a little fun!” she giggled almost chaotically, and Ko stopped moving and turned towards the girl. He towered over her, and was looking down on her like she was a bug. 

 

“You will be escorted out of the village if you cannot remain quiet.” He stated so flatly and emotionlessly that Ino stopped laughing immediately. Ko stood back up and started moving again. Ino felt like a scolded child. She had always hated to get in trouble and she felt so embarrassed at the moment. Some hot guy just told her she would be kicked out if she was any louder. It was like being thrown out of a fancy restaurant because you were eating too disgusting. Ino’s cheeks were red, and she had the sudden urge to be really loud and uncooperative, but she saw Hinata’s guilty and scolded look and bit her lips. She held in the defiant part of her. She lowered her head and quietly looked around the estate. Now it was Hinata’s turn to try and get Ino to notice her while Ino looked away. 

 

“I-ino?” Hinata said timidly.

 

Ino slowly looked at the girl and could see both embarrassment and guilt on her face too.

 

Ino shook her head. It’s not like Hinata could change the rules, she needed to be quiet. It wasn’t that big of deal, or so she told herself to make her feel better. Just about a minute later they came up to the last house in the Estate.

 

It was obvious this was the Head Huga’s household. The building was large, but not boisterously so. The thing that gave it away was that it was raised higher above the water than every other house in the whole Estate. It was as if looking down on the other homes. The front had two large sliding doors with four squares of window on each one. It looked far more luxurious and expensive than the others houses too. Ino took a look behind her and took notice of the willow trees that grew within the water but came out as if on land.

 

Ko stood straight as they all gathered around the sliding door. Hinata sent Ino a reassuring smile, and took a deep breath. Ko slowly slid the door open and silently walked inside, Hinata did the same and waved Ino to also come in. Ino tried her best to mimic their soft and agile movements but she found it a lot harder than it looked. Her feet even clumped loudly when she stepped onto the thin would floor. Ino figured that she probably wouldn’t have even noticed the sound at her house, except with the solid silence almost anything was loud. Ino resigned to just copy Hinata and so she watched the girl as she took her tennis shoes off and set them neatly by the door. Ino did the same, not without struggle though. She fumbled about hopping on one foot because she wanted to do it standing like Hinata had done. Ino frowned at how graceful the Huga heiress was. Compared to her, Ino was practically a chicken with its head cut off.

 

Ko frowned as Ino jumped about, and grabbed her foot and slipped off her shoe easily. Ino glared at the man, but he only turned back forward and stepped in front of Hinata again. Ino didn’t even have a moment to look around; she was being led farther into the house. The home was traditional from what Ino could tell, but not at all stuffy like Ino thought it would be. It was actually a very airy, and it seemed like Huga were one with nature. The walls were a light tan with inked drawings on them. The light from the setting sun illuminated the paper walls and made the ink drawings stand out beautifully. Ino caught a picture of a bird flapping its wings happily with very well drawn trees around it. The bird landed on beautiful intricate designs of flowers too, almost like a slide show. It was all quiet ethereal.

 

She looked ahead of her and assumed that the area they were currently in was specifically designated for greeting guests in. At the end of the rather well sized room was a huge sphere shaped door way that lead into the rest of the house. 

 

When Ko lead them through it, and Ino made sure to enter through dramatically as if in a very heroic story. This was freaking cool, and she giggled when she made it to the other side. Hinata watched with amusement in her eyes and a smile worked its way up her face.

 

Through the magical door was the rest of what could be called the family places in a home. Ino gawked because the area was bigger than her entire house. There were small walls that made it seem like each room was in a different place, but overall it was open. Ino couldn’t see every part of every room, but she could make out the shape of the house. When she looked to her left, there was a wooden staircase, and inside the room there were a couple more sliding doors that lead to probably more rooms. 

 

The area in front of her was the party room Ino guessed. She had read about it once when she was looking through books on royalty to try and design her own bedroom. The party room was pretty much, the family room, the dining room, and the kitchen, also the part of the home where you entertained your guests so they wouldn’t have to be in the other parts of your home.

 

Ko lead them through another archway that was keeping Ino from view of what was in the room, and there she saw the Head Huga’s sitting down to have dinner. She was behind Ko and so was Hinata so she couldn’t exactly see that well and they definitely couldn’t see her. She wondered if she should step out, but she remained in spot because Hinata did also. Ko stopped and spoke to the family with a voice so strict and uninviting that Ino scrunched her face.

 

“I have retrieved Lady Hinata.”

 

Hinata looked over at Ino and nodded her head. She stepped out from behind Ko with Ino’s hand in hers.

 

“Hello everyone,” Hinata squeaked, she sounded really nervous. “I-“

 

Ino decided to throw caution to the wind, this was her fault and Hinata shouldn’t have to explain it. “It’s my fault! I apologize most regretfully that I made Hinata late for dinner. We’re both really sorry.” She rushed out quickly.

 

Ino looked up through her slightly messed up hair nervously. Hinata looked at her in shock, but Ino had her eyes locked on Hinata’s parents.

 

Hinata’s father sat at the head of the strangely small table. It wasn’t much bigger than a normal sized dining room table, but ino was too worried to wonder why. He had a very masculine face and sharp but not unkind eyes. His eyes were squinted but they didn’t seem mean, maybe tired, but not angry. He wore a traditional robe with his clan symbol on the side. Hinata’s mother was a seated beside her husband. She looked friendly enough with her hair long enough to reach her lower back. It cascaded down her back beautifully, but also effortlessly. She had a shockingly beautiful smile and her eyes shove defiance and bravery. They were fiery in a way that Ino couldn’t explain, but Hinata had it too.

 

Hinata’s mother spoke first, and she laughed softly before she did. “It’s okay dear, but I would like to know who are guest is.” Her voice sounded like tingling of bells, and she smiled even brighter so Ino knew she wasn’t irritated, but purely curious and maybe a little excited.

 

Hinata took a deep breath, “Yes, of course.” Ino cut in again, regaining much of her confidence.

 

“I’m Ino Yamanaka, and it is an honor to meet all of you!” she bowed and smiled brightly back at them, she wanted them to know she wasn’t afraid of them.

 

Hinata’s mother again was the one to speak, “Well isn’t that lovely, right?” She pushed her husband in the arm and he seemed to regain consciousness. “Yes, our home isn’t usually welcome to guests who randomly drop in, but we would be happy to make an exception tonight.”

 

Ino’s smile faltered but she didn’t let the back ass insult and complaint put her down. Hinata’s mother thwacked the father in the shoulder and hissed that he needed to be friendly, something about Hinata never bringing any friends home. Hinata looked about ready to explode with tension. “Thank you father, She is my report partner this week.” 

 

Hinata’s mother brightened even farther, “Oh, Hinata told us you two were teamed up. Well I’m so happy someone as lovely as you was teamed with our daughter. Please, take your seats, we waited for you to eat Hina.” Ino smiled shyly at the nickname, her mother had silly names for her too, though hers were much weirder. Unless you can call ‘my beautiful spaghetti-o” normal.

 

The two girls took their seats. Both girls directly across from Hinata’s parents.

 

“We’ll just have to wait a minute girls, Harrgi will bring out the food in just a moment. We’re having Miso soup with mussles!” The older woman said excitedly.

 

Hinata smiled at her mother, “Yum.” She said softly.

 

Ino made herself comfortable in her seat while Hinata’s mom babbled away. “Well, it’s only appropriate that we introduce ourselves too. I am Habi Huga, and this is my husband….” She broke off, wanting her husband to finish her sentence dramatically.

 

Hinata’s father chuckled softly and looked at his wife fondly, “Hiashi Huga” he finished a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, it seemed to please his wife for she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

Ino heard a something from ahead of her, but couldn’t pay attention to it because a chef and two other people came out with platters full of plates of food.

 

Ino almost screamed when she realized she was about to be served food by a personal chef! Hinata was practically a princess. The moment Ino thought of that, she realized, she was a bit of a princess actually, Huga Heiress and all. 

 

Everyone quieted while the food was sat down, and Harrgi bowed towards Hinata’s father. “I sensed the extra chakra signature, and made a plate for your guests.” Hinata’s father nodded at him before the three people were dismissed. Something in Ino cringed when she realized that those people had to have been related to the Huga family. They looked so alike, it was impossible for them to be just servants. This weirded out Ino greatly, but she didn’t ask because it wouldn’t be polite. Still, she couldn’t imagine treating her own cousins like servants, demanding they bring you food and escort you home, it just seemed wrong.

 

Ino looked down at the plate set in front of her. She was so busy thinking, she didn’t notice that someone had filled her cup with water. She took a small sip, but almost spit it out when a new voice met her ears.

 

“I want to be int-WO-doosed tooo.” said a very childlike voice. Ino looked at the two adults in the room and then at Hinata. Then she noticed that there were two other place sets on the table, all with food and drinks.

 

“Our apologies, Hanabi. You deserve to be introduced too.” Haishi said with his deep voice. He gestured over to the seat on his left. He cleared his throat.

 

“Introducing our one and only……..Hanabi Huga.” He said while smiling at his daughter. A giggle erupted from the seat.

 

Ino scratched her head, she stood up from her seat and leaned over the table. Ino tilted her head as she stared at the small child. She was rather cute in Ino’s opinion. Hanabi hopped up in her seat so she was on her knees and could begin to see over the ledge on the table. Ino grinned, “It’s nice to meet you Hanabi, I love your hair.” she said sweetly. Ino loved kids. They were adorable and usually looked up to her. It made her feel good when they admired her.

 

Ino sat back down and looked to Hanabi who blushed when she said she liked her hair.

 

Hinata’s father looked to his daughter, “What do you say?” he questioned.

 

Hanabi grew a darker shade of red, “Thank you Ino” she said it quickly and pronounced her name somewhat wrong. She said in-o instead of Ino.

 

No one had touched there food yet, and Ino was beginning to worry that something was wrong.

 

Five minutes passed and no one spoke, not even Hanabi who couldn’t be more than five years old. Ino twitched and wondered what was going on.

 

Finally Hinata’s father spoke, “Hinata, call your cousin. He is supposed to be here. I gave him five minutes and he did not show for our dinner.”

 

Hinata looked sad, “Dad, you know I don’t like-“

 

Her father cut her off, “No Hinata. He is late. This is a family meal, the whole family should be here. Call him.” he said firmly. Ino had no idea what was going on. How would she call Neji?

 

Hinata stood up sadly, and took a couple steps back from the table. She closed her white eyes, and tapped her right temple three times. 

 

Everyone waited with baited breath and not even five seconds later Neji was standing beside her. His eyes were closed also, and the two cousins slowly opened their eyes together. 

 

Neji kept his head up and met Hinata’s father’s eyes.

 

Hiashi took a breath before he spoke. “Neji, you are late to dinner. I don’t want any excuses. You will be doing the extra chores around the estate this week. Sit down.” He said it with as much patience as he could put in his voice.

 

Neji didn’t even react, he nodded his head sat down at the empty seat on the table. Ino was so confused. She could barely breath, how the hell did Neji just appear from thin air. Everyone seemed so okay with this, what the hell was happening!!!!

 

Hinata took notice of Ino’s shock and confusion, but didn’t know if she should explain the situation to her. This was a touchy subject with Neji and she really didn’t want to upset him. She eventually looked over and pitied Ino for her confusion. She turned back forward.

 

“Hey, We’ll talk about it later.” She whispered so quietly that Ino almost didn’t hear it. She didn’t move her mouth either and Ino wondered how she was so good at it.

 

Ino didn’t think she could whisper as quietly as Hinata so she just nodded her head once.

 

Habi was the one to address all of her family and the one random blond.

 

“Ino sweetie, I’m sure you know Neji, but just in case, This is Neji Huga, he is Hina here’s lovely older cousin.” Ino smiled and nodded toward Neji.

 

“Yes mam, we’re actually on a team for another bonding project.” She looked to Neji and gave a small wave.

 

Neji didn’t even act like he noticed her. Ino sunk her shoulders. This was not at all like she thought it would be.

 

“That’s wonderful dear,” Hinata’s mother said taking a sip of soup. “I’m so happy both of my children were able to team up with such a lovely girl.” Ino blushed, but Hinata’s head whipped toward Neji who glared at an oblivious mother. Ino only realized after she had accepted the praise that she said ‘children’ as in Neji was her child. Ino looked at Neji but felt bad for staring and started eating her soup. She would make sure to stay away from the mussels.

 

Dinner passed interestingly to say the least. It turned out the Huga family had a family tradition to every evening at dinner to go around the table and tell each other what they did that day and what was something they learned. They brought Ino right into this tradition also. It was so strange for Ino because her family never had family dinners. Let alone have a certain something they needed to tell each other each night. If she had something exciting to tell her parents or them her, they just did it naturally no force or certain time necessary. Her family had what would be considered a Tv dinner. They gathered around the Tv to binge watch their favorite show or sometimes they would even try playing poker while they ate some shitty meal. This was so official and felt so…..Ino couldn’t come up with a word to explain it. 

 

Dinner washed over her like a tidal wave. It was weird, but the unconventional family seemed pleased with how it went. Neji was always a little unhappy, so he didn’t speak unless he had to. Ino took to watching Hinata because, after all, this whole night was for their project.

 

Hinata seemed happy for the most part. She kept all the conversations light and enjoyable. She made peace between her mother and Neji easily, and kept Hanabi happy and entertained the whole time throughout dinner. There was a light that she would have never expected from Hinata. She was friendly and funny too. She even joked around with her father in her own kind of sarcastic, kind of sweet way. Somewhere along the way, the Huga’s beach house was brought up, and they all shared stories of the trips they had. Hanabi seemed to love pretty things, but she didn’t like to talk much, so Neji told Ino for her. Neji kept a cold and stoic voice while he explained times when he and Hanabi went looking for sea shells. Hanabi stood up on her seat, which she was scolded for, to show Ino her necklace that apparently Neji made for her out of the seashells they found. Ino couldn’t help but giggle chaotically when they told her that. She told Hanabi that her necklace was beautiful and smirked teasingly at Neji who glared at her. When he thought Ino wasn’t looking though, he sent a small but sweet smile to Hanabi who blushed and ducked her head. Hinata was still quiet, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a personality, she was bright in way that Ino didn’t think possibly.

 

They were obviously far from a perfect family, but they did seem content. Ino could easily tell that the lives they led were strict and respectable, but there was affection in the home and love within each other. Even of the family members themselves had to try hard for it, and still didn’t realize it was really there so naturally without all the effort, but they did wish to make each other as happy as cicumstances would allow.

 

Ino was all ready to go to Hinata’s room after dinner and maybe work on their reports, and was surprised to be ushered through a door out of the ‘party room’ and into a large almost circle shaped room. All the dinner mess was left on the table and Ino wondered if some servants were in the dining room cleaning.

 

The circular room had paper and wooden walls and was connected on the back of the house. Every couple feet there were windows, letting in rays of moonlight. Ino wondered what time it was, but didn’t see any clocks in the home.

 

Hinata seemed to notice her confusion and said softly “It’s 7 o’clock if you’re wondering. Do you have to get home soon?” 

 

Ino wondered how she knew what she was thinking, and briefly wondered if she could look in her mind like someone from the Yamanaka clan, but silenced those thoughts in light of answering her question.

 

“No! I don’t have to go yet, unless you guys want me to leave, I can be out until 10.” She said loudly.

 

Hinata’s mother shushed both girls and Hinata stepped closer to Ino.

 

“Y-you can stay as long as you like Ino, my p-parents are ecstatic that I brought home a human instead of some kind of bug from Shino or a puppy from K-kiba.” She said laughing silently, but there was a sadness beneath the joke. It was how Hinata coped with her loneliness. She pushed it away and hid it all with a smile on her face.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Hinata said looking intently at Ino.

 

Ino was shocked for a moment how caring Hinata seemed to be, but then quickly shook her head, “Yeah, okay.” She said.

 

Hinata scurried off in a weird skip. Her navy blue hair swooshed with the momentum as she scrambled toward her father. Ino watched as Hinata smiled shyly next to Hiashi. They conversed quietly and then set out to light the candles that were set out around the room. The two started at the door and worked their way around the outside. The flooring of the room had an intricate flower design that started in the middle and worked its way out towards the edges of the room. The candles were set out every couple feet according to certain parts of the floor.

 

Ino was fascinated by the father and daughters fluent movements, but for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what they were lighting all the candles for. The question left her lips before she could stop it. Hinata from across the room heard her and nodded at her father.

 

“We’re lighting candles to calm the aura of the room.” 

 

There was a soft pull on her skirt and she looked down abruptly. There stood Hanabi who was much smaller than what Ino had thought. The young child only made it to the bottom of her waist, but she smiled when Ino looked at her.

 

“I like you hair too In-o, it’s so bright!!” She grinned much like Hinata would, and not for the first time that night Ino could see the shocking resemblance in the two sisters.

 

She really didn’t know what to say back to the child, so she grinned back, “Something us two wonderful girls have in common huh?” 

 

The small girl giggled softly, she sounded like her mother with the tingling bells. “I’m not like you, you different than evybody.” She said matter-of-factly. 

 

Before Ino could respond to the rather strange comment, her mother came over and scooped the young girl up and nuzzled her neck.

 

“That’s enough sweetie, how bout you go help big brother prepare the chakra circle.” She said and kissed Hanabi on the cheek. Hanabi nodded happily and practically leaped out of her mom’s arms, landed gracefully on the ground, and ran off to the center of the room where Neji was concentrating on something. Ino watched as she latched onto Neji with a smile so wide and free that Ino wondered if that was something the Huga woman just acquired naturally. She found just from observing Hinata this week that she smiled freely when she was around people she liked. Surprisingly, Hinata smiled brightest when her new teammates were around. Hanabi smiled that way around Neji, and there mother, around her husband. It was free, and light, probably brighter than any smile Ino had seen. It wasn’t all that beautiful though, all three of their eyes squinted until you couldn’t see their eyes, and their cheeks blushed childishly rather than womanly. 

 

Ino turned back to Habi as she chuckled softly.

 

She watched her daughter fondly. “Sorry about that Dear, Hanabi has never met anyone like you.” She explained while looking down at Ino.

 

Ino blinked and tried to understand the meaning of that statement. Her confused look showed on her face, and Habi remedied her statement immediately.

 

“Oh, I just mean, your….So blond and your eyes are blue.” She said flippantly. Ino scrunched her face.

 

So blond? What is that supposed to mean.

 

Suddenly, Ino felt self-conscious all over again. Was this all some kind of sweet act and they all don’t like me??!!

 

Habi seemed to not see Ino’s distress for she continued. “I’m sure you haven’t participated in a ritual before.” Ino tilted her head in farther confusion. Ritual???

 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do much. As long as you have mediocre control of your own chakra you will be fine.” She said nodding.

 

Ino felt judged immediately. It was obvious that Habi had no idea that she had offended Ino at all for she smiled sweetly and patted her head. Ino tried to keep her tongue from spouting just where she could keep her chakra control. She would show them! She was great with her chakra….Hopefully.

 

Soon enough all the candles were lit, and the center of the room was alight with a gather of glowing blue chakra.

 

Hinata appeared beside Ino the instant the family began to gather around the chakra. She smiled apologetically as she pulled Ino towards the center of the room. 

 

“It’s just a small ritual the Huga do, we meditate for an hour holding our chakra in balance. You can do it, it’s just simple chakra control. Okay?”

 

Ino gaped, “An hour!! Don’t you get bored?” she asked incredulously.

 

“No, the chakra stretch is so straining that your mind and body will be occupied.” She laughed softy. Ino stared at Hinata, and she just shook her head. “You’ll see.” Hinata began to walk away, but Ino grabbed onto her wrist. She wanted to ask her what she was supposed to do, or maybe a piece of advice on what to expect, but on subjects of her insecurity she just couldn’t seem to get the words out. Hinata didn’t seem to understand, but leaned over and whispered, “Just do what I do. And say ‘Hai’ whenever my dad stops talking.”

 

Ino followed Hinata towards the circle of flowing chakra, and tried to do what she did. There wasn’t time for any more questions anyway. Hinata sat down beside Hanabi and crossed her legs, ‘criss cross apple sauce style’ Ino did the same. Ino began to feel like this was some sort of séance, like they were about to call back the dead. The second Ino sat down, she felt a heavy weight of chakra over her body. It was weighing her down and made her feel like she was holding a bar overhead….she decided it related more to the feeling of trying to hold a hard yoga pose after a moment. 

Constantly struggling without any reprieve. She immediately understood what Hinata said about it being straining. Everyone, even the five year old Hanabi were all holding the chakra circle in place along with her.

 

“Whoa this is so weird!” she said enthusiastically. Her statement was ignored except for both Hinata and Hanabi laughing.

 

Hinata closed her eyes as did the rest of the family and Ino abruptly shut hers too. Yup we’re definitely calling the dead.

 

Her father spoke clearly for all the family around the circle to hear, but none of what he said made any sense to Ino. He sounded like he was just making up words. She opened her eyes and watched the circle of people. Her heart beat fast, what had she gotten herself into?

 

As Hiashi spoke, Ino realized she could actually understand some of what he was saying. She had learned some of the old language of Konoha when she wanted to translate a story book from her grandmother. Hiashi continued in the old tongue, but not too long later stopped with an abrupt “sanguine maiorum tuos famulos peccati. ” Which Ino could only translate some of the words from. She caught ‘blood’, and ‘ancestor’ but nothing else.

 

Everyone around the circle responded with a united “Hai!” and Ino may have been a little late when she said it, but no one commented.

 

Then it was quiet. Nothing was said and only labored breathing was heard. Ino was embarrassed to say that most of the heavy breathing was from her, but damn it was hard to keep all the chakra under control, even worse with everyone pulling their own chakra away from her or pushing it towards. Ino came to realize that keeping the chakra circle up was a lot like a training exercise. It was all about balance. The chakra was flying through each one of them in a clockwise motion. Her job, was to not let too much chakra leave her while steadily taking chakra from the next person in the circle. They didn’t run out of chakra because they were just reusing the same chakra over and over.

 

Ino opened her eyes and looked around the group. She frowned when she noticed that all three of the Huga children were obviously struggling just as much as her to keep the circle up. Their faces were scrunched uncomfortably. Hinata held her breath until she couldn’t anymore and then leaked the air quietly out of her mouth, only to repeat the process again. Ino suddenly felt a change in chakra and gasped as a sudden heaviness that came over her. Someone wasn’t doing their job, so it made it harder for the other people. She saw Hinata lean towards her younger sister and softly touch her arm but retracted just a quickly. Soon the circle was back in normal formation, and Ino could only assume that it was Hanabi who had messed up. She didn’t hold it against the girl, she was only five and Ino was struggling with it and she was 13!

 

Hinata’s mother looked to be at ease while she performed the exercise, and Hiashi was almost just as peaceful. They kept neutral expressions and breathed evenly all the way through. Hiashi looked to be more concentrated then Habi who seemed almost as if she were really meditating. Yes, Ino knew she wasn’t supposed to have her eyes open, but she felt if she was going to be in this draining situation, she was going to at least have something to look at.

 

An hour passed slowly, for no one spoke or moved much at all. It felt like forever since she had sat down. She tried to figure out how long it had been, but of course, she had no idea.

 

Later, it seemed that they were nearing the end of the exercise for all of the Huga family opened their eyes and at around the same time. Like their minds were a wired alarm clock.

 

Ino hoped they didn’t notice that her eyes were open the whole time. Hanabi gasped as she retracted herself and chakra from the circle. It was strange to see because it was like something was pulling her in, but she yanked herself away like glue. She made the smallest pained noise as she shook her head. Ino had a huge urge to go run to her, but she knew she needed to stay and keep the chakra circle going. Hanabi’s parents both kept stony looks on their faces. Ino struggled to keep her chakra in check because in Hanabi leaving, a new tidal wave of weight came over the group still keeping their chakra going.

 

Neji soon retracted himself form the circle with a shuddering gasp. He stepped back with a swallow. Hanabi stood beside him, both with their heads trained on Hinata.

 

Again the chakra only became heavier, and Ino felt like she was being ripped apart with the force of it.

 

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but Habi looked at Ino with the most imploring look.

 

“You do know you can stop whenever you need now. The hour is up sweetie. We all stop one by one so as to not cause an explosion.” She said calmly.

 

Ino only briefly considered stopping. “I can’t do that, that would be way to much weight on you guys!” she gasped out. 

 

Habi half smile/sighed/laughed, and Ino just ignored the woman in light of concentrating.

 

Ino was shocked that Hinata was still going strong. Habi left the circle gracefully next. She easily sucked in a small breath and walked a little ways away.

 

The more people that left, the harder it became to breathe. Ino almost couldn’t hold on any longer even though she wanted to. Hiashi took off next and he was holding a whole lot of the chakra. Ino made a whining noise in the back of her throat as he let go. It was only her and Hinata now and the chakra that everyone else had put in was still swirling around the circle even if they had left. It was like trying to hold a really long pole out, but you can only hold on at the edge. It was weighing the two girls down, slowly, but surely, the circle would fall.

 

With surprising and astonishing strength Hinata gave a tortured gasp and held the weight of her chakra with her will power alone. Ino breathed evenly for a couple of seconds before forcing herself to take more of the chakra circle from Hinata.

 

Hinata looked at Ino pleadingly and the blond girl wondered what Hinata wanted.

 

Ino felt a hand on her shoulder and almost let the chakra snap, but continued to hold it.

 

“Dear, you need to let go. It’s Hinata’s job to hold all the chakra at the end.” Hiashi said firmly.

 

Ino stared at him in shock, that is a huge bout to carry on her own, and Ino quickly wondered how long Hinata would have to hold it. Ino shook her head because she couldn’t speak from trying so hard. She felt a sudden wave of exhaustion fall over her. She couldn’t let Hinata carry it all on her own. That wasn’t fair, why wasn’t Hinata’s father the last one to hold all that chakra. It’s not fair, Hinata needs my help, was the last thing Ino thought before everything went dark.

 

____

 

When Ino awoke everything was quiet. She twitched her frozen muscles and found that she was on a really comfy substance. Maybe a cloud…. She cuddled to the side, not yet ready to wake up from the comfy cloud. She heard a tingly chuckle from above her and snapped up. She knew that voice, and on her cloud of happiness, that voice did not exist.

 

She heard more voices and tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry and it made her dizzy. She tried her best to focus in on the voices around her, and to start to teach herself how to use her mouth again. Everything just seemed so tiring and she was already exhausted, couldn’t these strangely familiar voices leave her alone.

 

When her vision came back she saw Habi sitting on the edge of the bed she was laying on. Mm…I could have sworn that was a cloud….

 

She didn’t look too concerned for Ino and that kind of pissed her off, in fact she wasn’t even looking at Ino, she was having a conversation with her husband.

 

She cleared her throat, “Damsel in distress here.” She smiled when all eyes in the room turned to her and she sat up fully and put herself in a comfortable position. Habi chuckled lightly and Hiashi smiled. Was that a condescending look in his eye!!

 

She rubbed a little sleep from her eyes and tried to fix her ratty feeling hair. She hoped she didn’t look like she felt.

 

“So, can someone explain what happened?” Ino asked impatiently. All this unexplained shit was starting to really piss her off.

 

“Sweetie, you passed out from chakra exhaustion. We brought you to Hinata’s room to rest until you woke up.”

 

Ino nodded because she definitely remembered the chakra circle and feeling really tired. It made a lot of sense, even if she didn’t want to admit that she had feinted from chakra exhaustion. Especially because five year old Hanabi seemed to be perfectly fine, who sat a couple of feet off.

 

That’s when she took notice that the whole family had been watching her as she was passed out, and blushed a light shading of pink.

 

She mumbled a small ‘sorry’ and looked down.

 

Habi patted her hand, “It’s okay dear, it was your first time doing a ritual I presume, and you’re an ambitious little thing, you tried to bite off more than you can chew.” She giggled and stood up. She glided over to her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. Neji was sat on the floor with Hanabi on his lap and his head resting on hers. She seemed annoyed with the weight on her head and was pouting cutely.

 

Hinata was unbeknownst until now, on Ino’s other side. She had a neutral expression on, but she looked really tired. Her eyes were smiling though, almost teasing. Ino glared at her and turned back to Hiashi who had started talking. It was actually more like announcing, it seemed like that was his easiest way of communicating with his family. When he wasn’t announcing or directing, he seemed to really have to think through what he said and try very hard to sound normal.

 

“Neji, help your younger sister prepare for bed. Hinata, watch over your friend, your mom and I need to discuss some matters concerning the clan. You are excused from this meeting because your friend is here.” Her mother kissed Hinata’s head before leaving and Hiashi stood awkwardly in the door way. Both Neji and Hanabi left immediately after they were told.

 

“Um…well don’t think you can get out of our meeting tomorrow.” He nodded and stepped forward but then stepped back as if deciding against something.

 

He finally stepped forward and messed up Hinata’s hair, “I kind of like the new way you have been wearing your hair. You did good tonight.” He then side glanced Ino and nodded his head in acknowledgement and was out of the room in a flash. 

 

Ino giggled, and whispered, “It looked like he was running for his life.”

 

Hinata smiled and shook her head.

 

____

 

It took Ino a while to get the full story of her pathetic feinting out of Hinata, but not as long as she thought it would. Hinata seemed a bit more willing to explain the story, especially because it turned out she thought it was quite funny. She even lightly reenacted Ino’s mumbling as she passed out. Hinata did it so well, that Ino had a hard time being angry with her.

 

Ino had plenty of her own questions and now that the two girls were alone, she expected some answers. Hinata answered some of her questions without her even needing to ask.

 

“Ino, I was supposed to be the last one to hold the chakra circle. It was for my training.” Hinata explained.

 

It turned out that Ino did not need to worry about Hinata being the only one holding up the chakra circle. Hinata softly told Ino about the ritual and what it entitled to. All the Huga’s in the Huga Estate did the same ritual after dinner every night at the same time. The reason the chakra was so thick and heavy was because every Huga in the Estate was putting their chakra in the circle too. It may not have been each of the Huga’s direct chakra in the circle, but the chakra did float through the air and weighed heavier on their circle.

 

The ritual was more of a cleansing process. It cleaned their chakra systems and brought them to peace while forcing them to keep control. It was a push and pull process, give and take.

 

Hinata nervously told Ino, in a very awkward and unclear way that she was in training to become the head of clan. Her father was the one that usually held the chakra circle on his own, but sense she would be leader one day, she had to learn to do it. Ino sputtered incoherently when Hinata quietly asked with hopeful eyes why she would want to hold the chakra longer than she was capable.

 

“Well, I just didn’t…” Ino doesn’t want to offend her clan traditions, but her mouth works before her head does. “I just don’t think it’s fair! That could have really hurt you, I just wanted to help but I obviously wasn’t strong enough….” Ino trailed off, she forgot where she was going with it.

 

Hinata smiled, a real squinty smile and suddenly Ino felt really special, but also doubting if that smile was like the really fond ones she gives when she’s very happy. “Well, thanks for looking out for me Ino.” Ino couldn’t stop the smile that graced her face if she wanted to. There was just something so contagious about Hinata’s happiness. Her happiness was so real and honest, Ino couldn’t fathom a reason to not be happy right along with her.

 

____

 

Time passed surprisingly easily. The air was comfortable now that they were both tired, and had nothing else to do besides hang out with each other. Ino decided that she shouldn’t of tried questioning Hinata this week; she found out more about Hinata by just acting casual, like they had already known each other a long time. Hinata turned out to be a game fanatic. She knew how to play every card game Ino knew, and more. She taught her some new games that Ino couldn’t wait to show her father. Hinata was a lot more open when she wasn’t pressured. She easily told Ino that she either played solitaire when she was alone, but most of the time she will convince Neji to play card games with her. She said that sometimes, they sneak into each other’s room to play late night games, but they have to be really quiet. They had even started to teach Hanabi some of the card games, she was just beginning to learn black jack. 

 

Hinata seemed very fond of Hanabi and talked about her with an air of admiration and care. That was the first time Hinata showed interest in Ino and actually asked a question. She asked if she had any siblings of her own, and Ino happily told her about her older brother. He was really noisy and gross, but he always wanted to play with her and he was never idle. After saying it, she felt sort of guilty because she just spewed about her wonderful brother who wanted to spend time with her all the time, and she has Neji , who, while being a good sort of brother, Hinata had mentioned having to persuade Neji into playing games with her. It just seemed kind of sucky of her to act like her brother was superior, even though that wasn’t what she meant at all. She began to try and remedy her statement, but Hinata was oblivious that she should be defensive.

 

Hinata smiled happily, saying that siblings really help when you feel lonely. Ino wondered how often Hinata felt lonely, Ino was only beginning to notice that Hinata never seemed to hang out in the village, if she did, she was alone. Well, not quite alone, Neji was always somewhere close, or now that she could put a name to the mysterious face, Ko.

 

Hinata asked all the perfect questions about her brother, and was as interested as someone could be. Ino told all of her stories animatedly, she explained how her brother used to work in her mother’s flower shop and wear the bright pink apron with confidence. Hinata had laughed in astonishment and practically fell off the bed when Ino told her about how her father and brother dressed up as a knight and king for her birthday. They all pretended to be royalty for the whole day just for her. Hinata seemed thoroughly happy listening to Ino’s stories, and while Ino couldn’t return the favor as well as she liked because Hinata didn’t tell as many stories as her, she still didn’t have to act interested when Hinata talked to her. Hinata didn’t seem to be acting either. She stuttered around for a while, but by the twenty-sixth game of Uno she resolved herself to a quiet shy voice, but was the most comfortable Ino had seen the girl. Much like earlier over the small bridge, talking about the fortune fish.

 

Ino made sure to stay somewhat quiet when Hinata warned her that they could get in a lot of trouble for waking the small children around the state.

 

An uncountable number of card games later, the girls were disrupted in their seamless interaction. Hanabi ran into the room in a dark green bath robe.

 

Hinata immediately jumped off the bed and scooped the young girl up in her arms. Hinata did it with ease and nuzzled the side of her head with hers.

 

“What are you doing in here Hanabi, Where is big brother?” She asked.

 

Just as the words left Hinata’s mouth, Neji came striding into the room with a tired expression. He walked up to Hinata and stood close, helping Hinata support Hanabi’s weight.

 

Hanabi giggled from between the two teens.

 

“You are just like a mommy, and daddy!” she sang happily. The said two people blushed and separated immediately, but Neji took full hold on the young girl.

 

Neji was trying to get a struggling Hanabi out of the room, and Hinata was trying to convince the girl that she needed to leave. 

 

“In-o! I want to tell In-o something!” she whined softly. Both Hinata and Neji stopped what they were doing. Hanabi smiled, “Did you know that I’m going to be flower girl?” she asked excitedly.  
Ino raised an eyebrow and both Neji and Hinata turned to Hanabi in shock. 

 

“You know..” Hanabi said stretching the ‘know’ long. She was blushing darker than both Neji and Hinata now, “Big brother and Hina are going to get married and I’m going be the flower girl!” she clapped her hands together happily. Ino gaped at the three siblings, while they went back to trying to shuffle an uncooperative Hanabi from the room. Eventually Hanabi conceded, only with the promise that Neji would take the bath with her though.

 

When the door was shut quietly behind an embarrassed Neji and a very happy young girl, Hinata turned in Ino’s direction looking as if her face would catch fire. 

 

Ino was still in shock. Her eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape. She really didn’t know what to do.

 

“What?” she whispered.

 

A beat.

 

“Wait, what?” she said a little louder.

 

Hinata gave her a guilty smile.

 

“What! Wait, what did she mean?!” Ino said as loud as she dared with the memory that she could easily get in trouble for being too loud. 

 

Hinata sat back down on the bed and sighed loudly. She pushed a hand through her hair, which had only become messier as the night went on.

 

“Well, um.. I-its traditional protocol f-f-for the head of clan to marry the most suitable s-spouse for reprod-d-duction.” She said so quietly it was barely above a whisper. Ino was beyond shocked. She stared at Hinata with a face of no comprehension.

 

They sat in silence, the card game forgotten in spite of the new information. Hinata was expecting the worst, that she would be disgusted with the news. Ino response was nothing what Hinata expected though.

 

“So, you don’t get a say in who you marry then?” the blond girl asked softly, not quite making eye contact.

 

Hinata was paralyzed in surprise.

 

Ino turned her head up towards Hinata’s when she received no response.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then… I just didn’t know you… well I didn’t think Huga marry….their-their relatives….. I really should have realized though.” she said completely lost with how to react, but she knew she didn’t want to make Hinata feel bad for something she couldn’t control. 

 

“Y-yes, Neji will be my husband one day.” She clarified for Ino’s sake. She didn’t have trouble admitting it because she had accepted it years ago.

 

Ino tried to seem casual as she questioned, “But I thought you were obsessed with Naruto, and Neji had Tenten…” she trailed off. She wondered if Tenten knew of this arrangement, Ino was positive she didn’t, because if she did, she would be a lot more hateful towards Hinata.

 

Hinata blushed in astonishment, “O-obsessed? I like to think I’m above a personal obsession.” She said defensively.

 

Ino was taking aback by the sudden irritation in Hinata’s voice, but ignored it because this was something that could go around forever.

 

“Fine. Your ‘crush’ on Naruto, what about that?” She asked, quickly losing all hint of casualness.

 

Hinata leaned forward and whispered, “Well, my m-mom said she had many b-boyfriends before my father even if she knew they were d-destined to be married.”

 

Ino was abashed to hear that answer coming from Hinata but she found herself grinning, “Good point, you Huga probably wait until your eighteen for marriage, you could have a life full of boyfriends before then. Who knew you were such a tiger.”

 

“No! it’s not like that! A lot can happen by the time I’m eighteen!” Hinata sputtered.

 

Ino waved her off, “I know, but the face you made when I said it was pretty funny.” Ino giggled. 

 

Hinata worked hard to avoid the subject of her and Neji’s future by talking about the Estate instead. Ino seemed ecstatic to discuss the whimsical landscape of the small village. Hinata even willingly explained the legend behind the fortune fish, and some other tales that originated in the Huga history.

 

“The landscape of the estate is like nothing I’ve ever seen! I’m telling you, with just a couple flowers around the village, this place could be from a fairytale!!” Ino said in an excitable yet persuasive tone.

 

Hinata rolled her eyes, but Ino continued. “You need to have sunflowers! Those are my favorite, I think I even want my wedding to be based around the sunflower color scheme.”

 

That one statement created a whole new topic for Ino to divulge into. She had her entire wedding planned out, from venue to menu, all the way to what songs she wanted to dance to with her husband. She told Hinata that she would have to show her, her wedding planning notebook. Ino had been dreaming of her wedding sense she was a child, and continuously came up with ideas to add to the wedding plan. Hinata listened as best as she could, but one can only be so interested in the obsessive details of a hooked teenage girl.

 

Eventually Ino found the breath, after much speaking, to ask Hinata if she had any specific ideas she wanted for her wedding. Hinata looked sheepishly at Ino, and told the quickly disturbed girl, that Hanabi and her mother would most likely be the ones to plan her and Neji’s wedding. Ino spouted how important wedding planning was to the bride, and Hinata went on to explain that she was happy to let her sister and mother indulge in their girly tendencies, but she did mention that there were a couple of Huga traditions that she wanted to be a part of. They were weird rituals for a married couple, but it was the most interested she had found Hinata in the idea of a wedding, so Ino went along with it.

 

“Well I think your wedding sounds pretty interesting, I’m expecting an early invitation so I can help your sister and mom plan! I will rock your family’s world with my ideas!!”

 

Hinata looked at her in admiration and astonishment. She couldn’t understand how Ino could so easily place herself in a totally new environment and fit in so wonderfully. She trusted so honestly, that Hinata could only stare at the happy girl. She was snapped out of it when Ino made a pouty face.

 

“Okay, fine, I won’t change too many of their ideas, you just got to invite me!” She said earnestly.

 

Hinata nodded her head, “O-okay Ino.” She said softly because she was still too amazed to work out real sentences. She had never had a person who just wanted to hang around her like Ino was now, but she still couldn’t help but suspect that by the time the week was over, Ino will lose interest in her, and go back to ignoring the Huga Heiress.

 

___

 

As Ino ran home that night, she couldn’t take in clearly what tonight had meant. She couldn’t see what it would bring in the future, and definitely couldn’t reflect on the whole of the night just yet. 

 

She decided she wouldn’t think about it until she was in her shower trying to wash the exhaustion from her body from her earlier blunder with the chakra control.

 

It was just turning 10 o’clock and she hoped being a couple minutes late for curfew wouldn’t scare her parents too much. 

 

She glowered at the man in front of her. He was a complete stranger, though she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

 

Hinata’s mother almost had a fit when Ino declared that she would be going home. Ino made sure to be super gracious, telling what a wonderful night she had, and how kind their family had been to let her enter their home. She laid it on real thick, but when she turned to leave, Habi shook in disturbance.

 

Apparently it was forbidden for girls to go walking in the village alone at night. Habi seemed pretty adamant on the fact, and that was how Ino ended up trailing a male stranger to her home.

 

She learned his name was Kabe, so she guessed he wasn’t a complete stranger, but she still didn’t feel comfortable with him knowing where her home was. She also felt she could take care of herself.

 

She had been walking around the village alone since she was in the academy, she didn’t need a Huga body guard to keep her safe. She rolled her eyes behind Kabe’s back, but felt guilty after doing so, because it wasn’t his fault, he was just following orders. 

 

The creepiest part was that he already knew where she lived. It was explained to her why, but she was too busy trying to figure out the time and wandering what her father will say when he sees some random guy bringing his daughter home, to really listen. She knew his exceptional directions had something to do with the Byakugan though. 

 

When they arrived at her house, she tried to get Kabe to stay back because she could walk to the front door on her own, but he seemed positive that she would not be safe until she was inside. She had to admit, the boy was cute. He had dark brown hair that was cut in a neat fashion. He had a friendly face in spite of being a Huga, and he was B-U-I-L-T-! He had arms with such defined muscles she wandered why he didn’t just go shirtless. He was sure as hell handsome enough. 

 

As they walked up to the door, she felt a small prick of fear for the guy because his father’s wrath was sure to be lethal.

 

She wasn’t even permitted to ring the doorbell herself. Kabe shooed her hand away and pressed the button with purpose. Ino glared at him, but he just kept his face forward, although Ino could see a hint of a smirk on his face. She felt a unfamiliar boiling in her stomach, but ignored it for the time being. 

 

Thankfully, Ino’s mother was the one to answer the door. Ino wondered briefly why she had to knock on the door instead of just letting herself in, but didn’t have time to ponder this because everything was already said and done.

 

Ino’s mother was surprised to say the least, and completely discombobulated to be more accurate, when she opened the door to see a handsome young man standing beside her daughter. She straightened her shoulders upon seeing him and raised a perfect eyebrow.

 

Her mother was gorgeous beyond belief. She went by the name Nin, but Ino wasn’t quite sure if that was her mom’s real name or not. She had light brown hair that she dressed up into a large bun on her head. She had small slightly curled strands cascading down by her ears. She had small amount just like Ino that covered one of her eyes. Her eyes were perfect almonds with long lashes, and her body was treated like a temple. She was rounded perfectly at the hips with long lethal legs. Her waist was tiny, but it wasn’t as if she didn’t work for her looks. 

 

She smiled her naturally seductive quirk of soft looking lips. 

 

“Sugar potato, why are you out with this rather suspicious young man.” She gave the boy a side glare that was quite menacing as well as beautiful.

 

Ino blushed, “Mom! I’m not ‘out with him’ I just spent dinner with the Huga’s and he escorted me home.” She explained as calmly as she could.

 

“What’s this talk of young and suspicious men?” Out from behind her mother appeared Ino’s father, Inoichi Yamanaka. Ino didn’t use the word beautiful to describe people often, but her father was beautiful. He had a clean cut jaw, and long silky blond hair that he wore in pony tail. He had a sturdy looking body, but not overly buff. His eyes were pupil-less soft leaf green, and they crinkled just right around the edges when he smiled. 

 

Ino slumped within herself, “No dad! No suspicious men here, just a random guy who was ordered to take me home so I was safe! That’s all!!” she put her hands out in front of her as if that would help her case. 

 

Kabe wasn’t helping her case at all, and she could have sworn he was doing it on purpose. 

 

“I wasn’t ‘ordered’, I volunteered when the idea was suggested. Who could say no to helping such a lovely girl out, and meeting a beautiful family to match.” He leaned down and attempted to kiss Ino’s mom’s hand, but she yanked it away before he could. He straightened up like it didn’t happen and smiled charmingly. 

 

Her father looked lividly at Ino and then back Kabe. Her mother was leaning on the doorway, but pulled Ino in to her chest and kissed her ear, while quietly speaking, “Don’t worry my little flaming spirit, your father and I saw you two come up the street. We’ve already checked his mind out.” Ino almost chocked, she turned her face into her mother’s chest to hide her grin. Her parents were so cool. She reminded herself that she needed to appreciate their coolness more often.

 

“Young man,” His father practically growled, “How old are you, and have you ever been in a serious relationship before?” He moved up so he was his full height which was really tall. He towered over Kabe with ease. That, along with his fully grown manly stature, he was easily intimidating compared to a teenager, no matter how built.

 

Kabe looked at him in shock, his cool façade fading, Ino almost felt bad for the fearful look in his eye, but giggled silently when he began to sputter, “Um, well, I am 16? Sir.” He said it almost like a question.

 

“Why are you questioning your age boy?” His father barked, “Answer the other question, and don’t even think about lying” He ordered.

 

Kabe side glanced the two rather gorgeous girls to his left and his face reddened just a little. He swallowed.

 

“I have been in a coup-“

 

Ino’s father cut him off, “Lies, I’ve already read your mind kid, I can see that you’re a little player boy.” He leaned forward into Kabe’s personal space. His voice grew harsher and was almost in a hushed whisper, “Stay away from my daughter.”

 

Kabe took a step back, beginning to walk backwards then.

 

“And stay the fuck off my property!” he shouted as Kabe bolted away, “Don’t think of coming back!” he was yelling into the night now, “Cause you’re not welcome!!!!” he shouted at nothing but darkness.  
Ino wondered briefly if this was why he could never keep a job. He turned back to his family smiling. No, this is perfect. 

 

“Did I overdo it?” he asked, Ino was already giggling. 

 

Her mother patted his chest, “Just a little bit sweet pea.” They walked into their home and burst out laughing. Ino’s mom picked her up and put her on her back. She ran circles around her father who was grinning. “I think we’re letting it all go to your father’s head. He thinks he’s some kind of young stud now!” they all laughed, even Ino’s father. 

 

Inoichi swept Ino from her mom’s back and lead them all into the dining room, her mother trailing behind while saying “You have to tell us everything about your night!”

 

_________

 

Sasuke and Shikamaru decided to spend their evening at the public library. Sasuke had told Shikamaru that he didn’t want go to Shikamaru’s house, and Shikamaru asked why. Sasuke was surprisingly honest with Shikamaru and told him that it could be awkward and that Sasuke didn’t like meeting parents. Shikamaru didn’t ask why that was, but reassured Sasuke that his parents were nice people. 

 

Of course it didn’t change Sasuke’s mind, but Shikamaru wanted him to know that he was welcome at his home. Sasuke also said he didn’t really feel like going back to his place, it could be dangerous, he had said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke explained that a lot of criminals and such hung around his apartment building. Sasuke felt pretty stupid for out ruling both of their homes, so he wracked his brain for a place Shikamaru would enjoy. They couldn’t just go to the training grounds or the park because the nights were getting colder as October went on. He then thought of a diner, or maybe the local arcade, he had heard Shikamaru went their sometimes. When he asked, Shikamaru said that he only really hung out there because the guys loved the games. He even laughed and said he wasn’t that good at video games, though he said he would beat anyone at the Shinobi War X. Sasuke nodded his head, but wasn’t positive he knew what the Shinobi War X was, but he thought he had heard Naruto blab about it at some point.

 

The problem with a restaurant was that Sasuke had no money, and he wasn’t about to convince Shikamaru to pay for his meal, or worse, get into trouble for not paying. Eventually, Sasuke came up with the library and hoped that Shikamaru liked reading. He wouldn’t have to pay for anything, and Sasuke loved the library. It was quiet and filled with books, two things Sasuke liked. The lazy boy seemed okay with suggestion and they made their way to the public library.

 

“Do you like the arcade, I’ve never seen you around there before?” Shikamaru asked with a confused look as they walked. In all his time going to the arcade, he had never seen Sasuke there.

 

Sasuke barked a laugh, “Me? No way, I’ve never even played a video game before, I would probably suck!”

 

Shikamaru did a double take, “Really? Not one video game?” he asked unbelieving that Sasuke had never played a video game, also surprised that Sasuke seemed so nonchalant at the moment.

 

“No, I don’t really have time for video games, I mostly try to train. I don’t own a TV anyway.” he shrugged like it was normal.

 

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, “I should have known that, I didn’t see a TV when I was at your place. You usually listen to music or read in your free time right?” Shikamaru asked for clarification. It was weird that Sasuke didn’t play video games, and even weirder the he didn’t own a TV, but Shikamaru wasn’t going to judge. Shikamaru didn’t mind, he just hoped Sasuke was okay.

 

Sasuke shrugged again, “Yeah. You remembered?” he said somewhat surprised that Shikamaru had taken the time to remember that kind of thing about him.

 

“Of course I remembered, just like you remember I like sketching.” He shrugged and they continued on. 

 

When they arrived at the library, Sasuke looked over and saw with a smile the small food cart Ino was talking about. He made a mental note to go there for food sometime. Shikamaru nodded to the woman with the cart and she smiled sweetly back. Sasuke was confused at the exchange, How did Shikamaru know her?

 

Sasuke just decided to ask, “Do you know her?” he said bluntly.

 

Shikamaru chuckled, “You really are bad with social cues.” He shook his head, “Yeah, I know her, Ino likes to eat there and talk to the lady. She drags me there sometimes, but I know her from my frequent visits at the library too.” He explained completely. Shikamaru didn’t have anything to hide. 

 

Sasuke nodded, but was blushing, “What do you mean, I’m bad at social cues?” he asked with real confusion. He didn’t know what Shikamaru meant.

 

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke in the face, “You know, like social cues.” He said putting his hand up as if that would explain everything.

 

Sasuke only became more confused, “What do you mean?” he asked tilting his head. 

 

Shikamaru smiled, “You know, like…..just before, you just asked a kind of personal question randomly. Normally, people don’t ask questions like that.” Shikamaru explained gently, he didn’t want to hurt Sasuke, he just thought it was kind of funny that Sasuke was so blunt and socially awkward.

 

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with a thoughtful look, “Hn.” He said and continued his way up the staircase and into the library.

 

Shikamaru moved after him, “Hey, it’s okay. I wasn’t bothered by the question, I actually like when people are more straightforward. Don’t get angry over nothing.” He said grabbing hold of Sasuke’s shoulder gently. 

 

Sasuke turned around again in confusion, “I’m not angry,” he said, “just thinking is all.” He nodded to himself and then smiled, “Man, you worry easy, I thought you would be more laid back then this.”

 

Shikamaru was struck dumb for a moment and then shook his head chuckling, “See, this is what I mean, people don’t just walk away from a face to face conversation like that!” he said putting his hands up. 

 

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, “Oh” he said shrugging a little. 

 

They entered the library and Shikamaru followed Sasuke to the back. Sasuke passed by the front desk, prepared to give his ordinary salute to the head librarian, Ms. Chi, but she wasn’t there. He scowled but continued to the corner of the library. There was a small table next to the area of the library where they kept the music records. This was pretty much his domain in the library. He always liked sitting here when he read. Sasuke took a seat silently and Shikamaru did the same. They both got out there school work and crouched over their reports about each other.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Shikamaru looked up from his report and stared at the ceiling. Sasuke noticed the movement, “What are you looking at?” he asked and stared at the ceiling as well. Shikamaru smirked, again Sasuke had ignored social norm. It was actually rather refreshing to be around someone who cared so little about what someone thought of him.

 

“I just like looking at the ceiling, helps me think sometimes.” Shikamaru said. Suddenly he had the urge to keep speaking. “My, uh, my dad and I have this argument going. ‘Is it more interesting to look at the ceiling or floor?” 

 

Sasuke looked really thoughtful, like his answer to the question really mattered. They sat in silence for a good two minutes, wherein Shikamaru went back to his report, but Sasuke first looked at the floor and then at the ceiling. 

 

“I say the ceiling is more interesting, and the position your neck is in promotes maximum relaxation and comfort” He said with a smirk.

 

Shikamaru smirked back and let out a silent laugh, “Bastard.”

 

Sasuke looked back at his report with distaste, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Everything alright there, Sasuke?” Shikamaru asked with concern in his voice.

 

Sasuke nodded his head. His actual problem was that he didn’t know how to write a report about someone. You can’t write about who someone is after knowing them for just one week! Heck, he could know Shikamaru for the next two years and still not think he deserved the right to make a report about who he thought the lazy boy was.

 

He put an X through his rough draft and leaned forward on the table and put his hands under his chin. He then considered his options for a moment and slowly put his hands in front of him in Shikamaru’s iconic ‘thinking’ stance. Sasuke really wanted to know if being in this stance actually helped you think.

 

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. 

 

Shikamaru was working hard on his paper. He was having a hard time trying to convey his thoughts to the report. He couldn’t figure out how he wanted to word his thoughts, he knew he would have to spend some hours tonight on the paper, but he was okay with that. It was still troublesome though. 

 

He looked up and found probably one of the most amusing sights. Sasuke was in full concentration, in his hand pose. He seemed to be trying to block everything out of his mind.

 

Sasuke breathed through his nose and out through his mouth, he wondered if this stance would also keep his senses at bay.

 

Shikamaru poked him in the cheek, “What are you doing?” he asked with amusement lacing his words.

 

Sasuke bit his cheek to hold back a laugh, but he couldn’t help the smirk that past his lips. “Em thinking.” He mumbled. Shikamaru laughed and went back to his paper. It did give him an idea for his paper, so Shikamaru went with it. He didn’t take offence to Sasuke copying his stance even if he was somehow making fun of him. It really did help, and if it helped Sasuke think, all the more power to him.

 

Sasuke had started and destroyed three more attempts at a report. He couldn’t figure out why this report was bothering him so much, but it did. It left a sickening coil in his stomach, but he couldn’t tell if it was because he had to stand up and read the report aloud in class, or if he was worrying he wouldn’t represent Shikamaru well. He decided it was probably something to do with both. Sasuke wasn’t worried about what Shikamaru would write about him. He could write that he was a total dickhead and no one would be the wiser. He was sure Shikamaru wouldn’t do that though, he already knew that Shikamaru was kind and wouldn’t write that even if it might be true. No, anything Shikamaru will write will sound great even if it is an insult. Shikamaru would make a really good Politician, Sasuke thought, but then destroyed that imagined future instantly. Shikamaru would never be happy being a politician, he needed to do something where he could help people, use his amazing mind, but work on his own time. Sasuke shook his head, this was not helping his report.

 

Two hours later the boys were walking out of the library and Sasuke still didn’t have even the beginnings of a report. Then he caught sight of a familiar face. A young blond girl who was named Shiho stood by Ms. Chi’s usual desk with a worried look on her face. She was speaking to a man who looked to be in his early thirties. His appearance was that of a young civilian man, and he seemed perfectly innocent, except for the fact that Sasuke had never seen the man working at the library before.

 

Shiho had worked as an assistant librarian since Sasuke had begun coming there. She was interested in whatever Sasuke had been interested at the time, and sometimes he would let her hang around him when Ms. Chi had a lot on her plate and couldn’t come up with something for the girl to do. She was an independent little thing and even though she was a year younger, she talked to Sasuke like an equal. She was also quite logical and smart for her age. Sasuke really didn’t mind her presence compared to some.

 

So of course, seeing her distressed did not sit well with Sasuke. Shikamaru seemed to notice too, he looked at Sasuke biting his cheek. They both unconsciously moved closer to the front desk as they were walking to the exit. Not yet concerned enough to stop and talk to them, but still not relaxed enough to just walk by. 

 

They could now hear the conversation that the two workers were having and they listened closely.

 

“I still don’t know who you are?” Shiho said exasperatedly.

 

“I’ve already told you.” He said earnestly, “I work here, My name is Ty Deca.”

 

Sasuke glared, he had never heard of any ‘Ty Deca’ before. He had a sudden urge to go take Shiho far away from the man. He clinched his fist to resist.

 

“Fine, Ty.” She said with attitude, “Then where is Ms. Chi?” she asked angrily. Sasuke smiled, there was a strike of pride that went through his chest, at how well the girl held her own.

 

Ty remained completely calm, “I don’t know.” He said looking the girl right in the eyes.

 

Sasuke glared at the man, but that seemed to be the end of the conversation. The girl huffed, but walked out of view, deep into the library. Sasuke, having decided she was far enough away from this Ty guy, turned away from the scene also.

 

Shikamaru looked just as suspicious as himself. “Do you know what that was about?” the lazy boy asked in a low voice.

 

Sasuke shook his head, and lost himself in his thoughts. Where was Ms. Chi? There had never been a day when Sasuke walked into the library without her being behind that desk. Sasuke mentally slapped himself, she could be on a long needed vacation, or spending time with family, he told himself.

 

They continued out of the library. Sasuke had to get to his apartment before eight o’clock, and Shikamaru knew to some extent why. Some kind of easy understanding existed between the two boys. Sasuke wasn’t planning on examining it too close, but he could feel it there. It was low and heavy in his chest, but light at the same time. Shikamaru walked ahead of Sasuke, and the raven ran up behind the lazy haired boy. He jabbed him in the back of his head with a chakra filled poke. Shikamaru looked at him with confusion but shrugged and smiled. “Troublesome.”

 

When they got to the bottom of the steps to the entrance of the library, Shikamaru stopped.

 

“That whole thing with Shiho was weird.” He stated blandly. Sasuke took mental note that Shikamaru knew who Shiho was by name. “That said, we don’t have any information now, but we’re both going to keep a look out for Lady Chi.” He stated it like a fact, like he already knew what Sasuke was planning.

 

Sasuke just nodded, “We also need to keep a close eye on Shiho.” He added in.

 

Shikamaru spoke quietly but with purpose, “It’s weird that she would go missing after so long of never taking a day off, but I don’t want to jump to conclusions just yet.” Sasuke nodded, they were both beginning to feel more like ninja than children.

 

“Good point, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to look into it.” Sasuke said, silently inviting Shikamaru to help him. Shikamaru understood though and nodded with narrowed eyes.

 

“We’ll ask questions tomorrow. See what we can find.” Sasuke confirmed. He had a dark feeling in his stomach. That man, ‘Ty’ didn’t have a strong aura. He could feel the chakra signature but he wasn’t getting anything else. It was strange for Sasuke, he wasn’t sure if he had felt anything like it. He was sure he had, but he didn’t know where or when.

 

Shikamaru turned around and stuffed his hands deep into his pocket. He started walking away, “Sounds troublesome, but I’m in.” He turned his head and smirked towards Sasuke “Don’t think too much about it Sasuke. You’ll drive yourself crazy with worry, just relax a little for once in your life.” He chuckled at the glare Sasuke sent him and turned around. He began walking down the street in the direction of his home.

 

“Good night Sasu.” He called over his shoulder.

 

Sasuke stared after him for a minute, scrutinizing the lazy boy’s every move.

 

“Yeah, good night Shika.” He said into the night air.

 

______

 

Naruto trotted through his living room after a super fun evening spent with Neji and his dad. Neji had disappeared right as the happy group sat down to dinner and Naruto still didn’t understand how that was possible. Iruka was shocked and Naruto worried for a half an hour, that maybe he accidently killed Neji. Iruka ended up having to look up the Huga family phone number in the phone book so he could check on Neji. Apparently the Huga had only one working phone in the estate and some kind servant had answered. Iruka was gracious and worried all at the same time. Frankly, he had no idea what had happened to Neji. He literally just vanished as the group sat down at the dinner table. It was shocking to say the least. The servant who didn’t introduce herself said that Neji was fine, and he couldn’t speak to them right now. He was called home because he was late for dinner. She then hung up. It left Iruka and Naruto wondering if they had even gotten the right number. Iruka reassured Naruto over and over that he could just talk to Neji tomorrow. He promised that Neji would be just fine, and Iruka truly hoped so. He didn’t know what Naruto would do if he wasn’t.

 

Naruto was easily calmed by his dad’s reassuring words and the two spent the rest of the night chatting about the entirety of the day.

 

Iruka even excitedly told Naruto that Asuma was turning a new leaf and going to stop smoking. Naruto grinned, he had been friends with Shikamaru for a while, and from what he said, Asuma wouldn’t put down his cigarette until his dying day. Naruto didn’t say anything though, Iruka deserved to have this peace of mind. 

 

That night after the father and son went to bed, Naruto was awoken from some branches from the tree out his window hitting the glass. Naruto woke groggily and squinted into the darkness of his room. He rubbed his eyes and set up in bed. He could clearly see that shadows of the branches coming through his window. He shuddered as they clanked and scraped against the glass. It was kind of scary. The branches had never been long enough to hit his window before. Iruka was obsessive and when they had planted the tree when they bought the house, he had counted specifically how long the tree branches would grow, and planted the tree far enough away from the house so it wouldn’t touch. Naruto glared, Stupid broken tree.

 

Somehow the tree had grown extra long, Naruto guessed. He would have to go out and cut them down with Iruka sometime soon. He hoped Iruka wouldn’t be too upset. Iruka seemed to get a little high strung when things don’t go as planned.

 

Naruto thought it would be best to tell his pops about it immediately . So he scrambled out of bed and out of his room in nothing but his blue striped pajamas.

 

He stumbled through the hallway, still a little disoriented from sleep. He passed by Iruka’s office and stopped. A small beeping was coming from the inside. Naruto tilted his head curiously like a cat. 

 

He immediately forgot about telling Iruka about the long branches, and instead walked into the room slowly. He wondered why Iruka wasn’t awake. The beeping was high pitched and stung his ears furiously. Naruto twitched a little at the sound. He walked farther into his dad’s office which was piled high with papers and files. The room wasn’t messy despite all the many knick knacks and papers. It was organized completely from one side of the room to the other.

 

Naruto and Iruka didn’t have privacy rules so the blond boy didn’t think twice about walking into his room and snooping through his stuff.

 

He listened to the beeping sound even if it hurt his ears. He walked to Iruka’s desk chair, where the sound was emanating from. Naruto almost groaned when he was hovering over the chair. The sound was ten times louder now. Naruto instantly saw his pops work bag open and noticed the beeping coming from inside. Naruto growled, he needed to turn off that sound.

 

He rummaged around softly in his bag, and pulled out a white file. As his hands touched the file, the sound instantly stopped.

 

He looked in awe at the book and squinted to see the writing on the white folder with a date scribbled in the corner.

 

Naruto blinked and slowly opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:) I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. I tried something a little different for this chapter. I wanted to show a little part of another character's life, and show someone’s POV besides Sasuke. I will return to his POV next chapter, but I wanted to get a feel for some other characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear anyone’s thoughts about what they thought of how I represented the Estate and Hinata’s family. Even what they think of Ino or Hinata's personalities. I've never been that good at writing female characters, so I'm always trying to practice and improve how I write them. 
> 
> I'm moving along with the plot more two. There was a lot of plate spinning in the chapter! Thanks again for reading!


	15. Saishutekini Akiraka Ni Sa Reta:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi;) 
> 
>  
> 
> So here is the next chapter. I wish I could get them out faster, but it seems I’m just a slow writer.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve been writing for this story a year now. I had started it a while ago, and finally decided to post it on a sight. I don’t know if it really matters, but I thought I would tell anyone who has read this far. I work really hard on the story, and appreciate everyone who reads. 
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments make my day, Thank you guys so much. <3

Sasuke woke up Thursday morning with a strange feeling. He couldn’t explain it exactly. It wasn’t as if anyone was going to ask him though, so he just tried to ignore it. The night had been filled with dreams again, but he wasn’t visited by any supernatural little gremlins that feast on children so Sasuke was okay. 

 

He was fine.

 

It was a dream he had dreamt before though, one that had occurred multiple times in his life. It happened every year around the colder months.

 

It hadn’t even been particularly scary or dark; nothing like the nights recently, but he didn’t really like waking from these particular dreams. They made him feel anxious but somehow happy and sad at the same time. It all sat in the top of his throat, and made him want to smile or maybe cry to relieve some kind of invisible tension. He knew it was all in his head. Knowing that didn’t help stop the coiling in his stomach and the tingling in his ears though. The dream always left him tired too, like he was awake for the whole thing.

 

Sasuke sat up in bed and realized that it was only 5 o’clock in the morning. He considered going back to bed, but dismissed the idea, he hated going back to sleep after his dreams.

The dream was of when he was young. It always showed him things he couldn't remember, and for that he was grateful, but the fact that it proved his memory would never be enough to keep the Uchiha Clan alive, made him more grievous than when he doesn't realize he's even forgotten something.

 

The raven got out of bed. He wasn’t really one for lying around when he had the time and energy to do something productive.

 

Sasuke stretched as he stood. He quickly realized that his apartment was very cold. He shivered involuntarily and scampered to his closet. He pulled out his favorite sweatshirt and yanked it over his head. It was probably three times too big for him, and a dark shade of navy blue. It had the leaf village sign on the back, and a hood that Sasuke immediately pulled up and tightened over his head. He sunk himself back into his sweatshirt trying to absorb its warmth.

 

He had worn a loose pair of sweatpants to bed so he just kept those on. He didn’t need to be ready for school for another three hours anyway. He walked out of his bedroom, careful not to trip over the little floorboard that stuck up in the entryway to his main room. 

 

Once in his makeshift kitchen, Sasuke grabbed his instant ramen out of the cabinet, silently thanking Naruto for giving it to him. He placed the ramen in the microwave and then double checked his cupboards to make sure he didn’t have any other food. He was happily surprised to find a half of a box of bran flakes and the strange fruit he had stolen just a couple days before. He still wasn’t sure on exactly what the fruit was but it was food so it really didn’t matter. He just had to remember to eat it before it went bad. Checking in his last small cabinet he found an almost empty jar of peanut butter. Well, at least it’s something.

 

Sasuke hummed to himself as waited for his ramen to finish in the microwave. He didn’t particularly like ramen, but he was looking forward to sipping on the hot liquid. Even with his favorite sweatshirt on, he was still cold. It was one of the side effects of lack of sleep, he was always colder after that dream.

 

His humming became a little louder when the microwave sound started to make his ears ring. It was so quiet and the sound was repetitive, he needed to fill it with something else. Sasuke rocked back and forth as he hummed. He eventually dissolved into soft murmurs of the first lyrics that popped into his head. He surprised himself with the song choice. It wasn’t one he had heard in forever, since the clan’s death in fact, but he guessed it had something to do with the dream he had the night before.

 

The Tricky thing,

 

Is yesterday we were just children,

 

Playing soldiers just pretending,

 

Dreaming dreams with happy endings,

 

In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords,

 

But now we’ve stepped into a cruel world,

 

Where everybody stands and keeps score…..

 

Sasuke stopped abruptly as the microwave beeped loudly. In his deadly quiet apartment the sound was like screams.

 

He took out the ramen and stirred it before placing it back in and pressing start. He watered the flowers Sakura had given him when Naruto had gotten him the ramen. The flowers were still quite pretty and he moved them to his window. They wouldn’t get much light from the big shadowy building on the outside, but it would be better than without any sun. They were Snowdrops. He smiled to himself. They reminded Sasuke of Team Snowdrop.

 

He suddenly scratched his neck a little jerkily. His eyes scanned the area of the apartment. He even glanced a little ways out his window, but his eyes only met a dirty metallic building. It had started early last night. He felt another presence, and it was definitely watching him. There was no aura, but a very small chakra signature was existing somewhere close. He took out his ramen as the microwave began to beep. He was almost starting to believe that he had made up the chakra signature to feed his belief that the little demonic creature from a day before was real.

 

Sasuke breathed in the warmth of his freshly cooked ramen cup and brought it down with him onto the couch. The only sound in the whole apartment was the quiet noise of Sasuke munching on his food. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his knees and set his head atop them, trying to make himself has small as possible.

 

Sasuke grit his teeth as he fidgeted, he couldn’t take the quiet. He stood up abruptly and set down his now empty ramen cup. The chakra signature he felt was moving ever so quickly in circles?

 

Sasuke couldn’t track the signature perfectly. He had never had the need with his senses and all, but he never thought he would come across an enemy with no aura.

 

Sasuke went to his room, and decided to make himself busy. He packed his satchel for the ‘bonding’ classes. He made sure his report drafts and his notebook was inside, along with his data log, and a couple pencils. He even packed the small fruit to eat so it wouldn’t go bad. He looked around his room trying to think of something else he could do. He remembered that he promised to bring Shikamaru some CDs to listen to, so he sprung up from his spot on his bed and went to find them.

 

His CD’s were safely hidden away in card board box, in the bottom shelf of his night stand. Sasuke opened it up carefully not to jumble any of his possessions inside. He didn’t own much that he wished to keep safe, but his bedside shelf was where he kept all of them. He felt they were safest there, even if it wasn’t so secret, because he slept right next to them. They were the closest to him if he ever needed them, and he knew he would never lose them there.

 

He opened the bottom drawer and found himself shocked still at what he had forgotten he had put inside.

 

The journal that Kakashi had given sat mocking him in the drawer. He glared at it; he didn’t want anything of Obito’s. He didn’t want anything that meant so much to his Sensei. It both hurt his insides that Kakashi could trust him with something like writing in the journal instead of himself, and twisted his gut when he thought about how close that meant Kakashi was to him. The commitment of being close to someone again; the risk; it practically made Sasuke shake. He also felt so warm and full when he imagined Kakahsi taking his time to write him that letter, going over in his head if he should give him the book. He thought of the white haired man, thinking of Obito and putting his faith in Sasuke to be able to do something good with it. 

 

Sasuke remembered that Kakashi had even wrote in his letter to him that he thought it would be good for both of them too. It would give Kakashi some kind of clarity, and help Sasuke feel freely again. Sasuke’s chest tightened when he thought of the pain his sensei was in. He really did want to help the man, that in so many ways had helped him, but he didn’t know if he was ready open the door. He realized it had only been a couple days since Kakashi had given him the journal, but it had felt like forever. He thought back through the week and everything he had done and what had happened. He thought of Naruto’s birthday, and Jo bringing those cookies to class. He thought of him and Shikamaru playing Shogi, and Hinata and himself sitting on the roof together, of them training together. A lot had happened in the past week and as Sasuke went over it in his mind, he realized he was having an okay time. Maybe he could do this, maybe he could do this for both him and Kakashi. And Obito.

 

Sasuke slowly pulled the book and of the box, and could practically feel the weight of emotion and pain in carried. Maybe, but not yet. He sat it down carefully next to him and went through the pile of CDs underneath.

 

He picked an AC-DC album to test Shikamaru on his rock music taste, and a mix CD of popular songs. There were some annoying songs on the CD but it had a couple of really good ones too. The song he was singing just a little bit ago was on it also. He was sure Shikamaru would like that CD, but he grabbed a journey album too just in case. It had some softer music on it, so he bet the lazy boy would be able to watch the sky while he listened to it.

 

Sasuke placed Obito’s journal back into the drawer and softly pushed it shut. He put the three CDs in his satchel; he would give Shikamaru the music ones he got to school.

 

It was only 5:40 by that time, but Sasuke decided he needed keep making himself occupied or he would start paying closer attention to the strange ever movie chakra signature. He walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and changed his sweatpants out for a pair of jeans. He thought about changing his sweatshirt out for a nicer shirt, but then nuzzled a little farther into it. It was just so comfy and familiar. He shrugged and fixed his hair instead, he looked fine. A little like a homeless kid in a humongous sweatshirt; that was, by the way, very old and worn, but Sasuke figured that was a little of what he was, and it wasn’t like the council worked hard to keep him safe, so why should he work hard to make them look like they took care of him.

 

He walked out of his very plain bedroom and into the main room again. He sat on the couch, bouncing his leg, waiting for when he felt it conventional time to go to school. He licked his lips, again trying to find something to do.

 

His eyes scanned the room and he noticed a small stack of mess on the low wooden table in front of his couch. He instantly went to work sorting out some of the papers. It was mostly just old mission reports, and some bills that he had already taken care of. His fingers glided rhythmically to one page onto the next. He stacked them and threw away others. Most of the mission reports draft had his little doodles on the border of the papers from the times Sasuke had gotten bored and let his mind wander off.

 

Eventually Sasuke came across an envelope and a small package tied with a small red ribbon, a dead flower sticking into the ribbon. The flower was a snow drop. 

 

Then it clicked Sasuke’s mind. He was being so stupid. He grabbed the envelope and package with the flower and stuffed them into his satchel. He jumped up and headed for his front door.   
His hand only hovered over the doorknob for a moment before he yanked it open. He skipped down the steps of his apartment, practically jumping down them all.

 

He stopped and spun in a circle, he needed a better reading on that chakra signature. He took a breath and focused in on his Yin release. Sasuke’s spiritual chakra was much stronger then is Yang release chakra. Sasuke focused and tried to picture his yin chakra in a form. If he could do that, he could latch it onto the chakra signature and then just follow the trail to the thing stalking him. He concentrated hard on imagining his yin seal forming and was very pleased to see the faintest trace of the chakra that had been following him around lately. The last thing Kakashi had tried training Sasuke in when they had the month together was his elemental yin control. Kakashi said that Sasuke had the potential to be a very strong spiritual chakra user. It excited Sasuke because spirit chakra was rare, and it wasn’t tied directly to the Uchiha. Kakashi said he didn’t know much about spirit chakra for his yang release was much more prominent, but he said he would try and help him with it.

 

Sasuke often wondered if he knew anyone who knew more yin release. He hadn’t gotten very far in his training, but he did know how to form his chakra so it was a substance he could control. Kakashi had explained that making substantial chakra was the first very basic step of learning to wield Yin Chakra. It had been a lot of work, and a lot of practice on his own, but Sasuke was finally able to visualize his Yin Chakra.

 

When the trail latched onto the signature, Sasuke began to track the creature he knew it to be connected to. 

 

He followed it around the corner of the building, and took on a slightly more wary stance. He needed to remember that he was still in the Hell Hole, and things could get very out of hand very fast. He lightened his hold on the signature, and crept closer into the narrow alley way that he was sure the creature was in.

 

He warily walked far back into the alley that was a dead end at the back. Sasuke heard a small snuffling noise and then quick as a flash appeared a white rabbit out of the shadows. His fur was bright like snow and very clean, Sasuke didn’t think it belonged anywhere near there.

 

It was exactly what he had been expecting. He felt like such an idiot. The rabbit had been stalking him for days now, and he hadn’t put together the pieces. He had promised to bring the rabbit back a message the day after he had received it. It had almost been five days, and he still didn’t have a letter to send back. The rabbit hadn’t been able to go to his home since then. Sasuke wanted to punch himself, he was probably worrying his owner too. 

 

“Fuyu?” he said softly and knelt down. Fuyu was the rabbit’s name; meaning winter. Fuyu tilted its head before scrunching its way forward to sit just a couple feet in front of him. The rabbit was cautious just like he was raised to be. He didn’t survive on the run for so long for nothing. He wasn’t trained to be spotted easily, even with his bright fur; he was so fast and sneaky that he was still invisible.

 

Sasuke put his palms face up to show the rabbit that he came in peace. The rabbit sniffed but then hesitantly hopped forward. Sasuke put out his hand giving the animal the choice of touch. Fuyu sniffed his finger tips and then leaned into it. Sasuke smiled, he liked animals. They were honest and he didn’t need to use words for them to like him. They were completely content for him to just exist, as he was them. He could look into an animal’s eyes and see their intentions instantly.

 

He stroked the rabbit’s fur, and Fuyu slowly hopped into his lap. Sasuke smiled and petted him absent mindedly. His fur was soft like how one would imagine clouds to be. The creature purred as he settled into a comfy position in his lap. Sasuke adjusted so he could sit criss cross style and went back to petting the animal.

 

“I’m sorry Fuyu, I know you want to return to your master, but I still don’t have a letter for you.” Sasuke said sadly.

 

The creature didn’t make a move of acknowledgment except for his eyes twitching to meet Sasuke’s.

 

“Don’t look at me that way!” Sasuke said exasperated, “I promise, I will read the letter to everyone and get you a message back today. It’s just been hard trying to get everyone on our team together.”

 

The rabbit only nuzzled farther into his baggy sweatshirt. Sasuke’s hoody had blown off when he had went outside, but only now, did he realize how cold it was. The wind whipped around the two, and Sasuke tried his best to use his body to protect the small creature from the cold.

 

Sasuke thought it was funny that Fuyu didn’t speak like normal ninja animals, but then again, he thought that maybe the rabbit was more like Akamaru rather than a summon. The creature put a nice weight onto his body and he was emanating warmth. He smiled and scrubbed behind the creature’s ears. 

 

They sat happily for a while more before they both jumped in fear as a crash sounded from down the street. It sounded like it was something that shattered into chucks. Sasuke watched as Fuyu’s large and floppy ears pulled back unhappily in fright. Sasuke’s ears zoned in on the sound, and not too long after he heard drunken yelling. Sasuke’s eyes widened and he immediately scooped the rabbit into his arms and placed him inside his sweatshirt pocket. He let his chakra enter his feet and then ran up his apartment building.

 

He needed to get out of the area quick. He knew what that sound had been. It was the crash of a beer bottle. Sasuke climbed faster, while cradling his sweatshirt to make sure Fuyu didn’t get hurt. 

 

Once he was on top of the building, he didn’t even spare a moment to see if the crash had really been what he thought. He just kept running, and jumping across buildings until he made it to the edge of the Hell Hole.

 

Sasuke walked down the side of the building and crossed the line into the real Konoha. He walked until he made it behind one of the village’s fairly large restaurants. The smell of cooking food wafted from the inside out into the air.

 

Sasuke carefully placed his hands in his pocket. He didn’t want to scare Fuyu after all that blind movement. The rabbit nipped at his fingers at first, but after a moment of stillness, he allowed Sasuke to take him out. 

 

Sasuke scratched his head, “It’s okay, We’re out of there now.” Sasuke spoke seriously like he was talking to a human and as if he was just as happy to get out of that situation. 

 

The rabbit curled into him despite having the chance to move away, and Sasuke tried to hold back a sigh of relief. It was really nice having someone to be with in these kinds of situations. Someone who was just as effected as him.

 

“Hey, you want to go do some training?” he asked Fuyu.

 

The rabbit twitched and Sasuke took that as a yes. The academy was close to the training grounds, and he still had at least an hour before he needed to be at school. Before he could place the rabbit in his pocket, it seemed like the best way for traveling with him, the rabbit’s nose twitched up towards the smell of food coming from the restaurant. Fuyu looked longingly at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke leaned closer down to the rabbit, “You’re hungry aren’t you?” 

 

The rabbit seemed to understand and wiggled his short and stubby tail. Sasuke frowned, he didn’t have any money to get the rabbit food.

 

He turned and opened his satchel. He wondered if the rabbit would like the strange fruit he had stolen. He pulled it out, and made a pathetically sheepish face.

 

“This is all I have, we could share it?” he said while he stuck his thumbs into the side of the fruit. It wouldn’t open so Sasuke took his hidden kunai from his satchel. He sliced the fruit with it and the inside looked completely un-edible. It was a green sort of slime that surrounded tiny seeds. Sasuke blanched and lifted the fruit to show Fuyu who was curiously balancing on his toes.

 

“I don’t know about you, but this looks pretty disgusting.” He laughed when the rabbit bristled at him.

 

The rabbit leaned up and took his half, the slightly bigger half, into his mouth. Sasuke shook his head.

 

“Okay, so apparently it tastes fine.” Sasuke shrugged and raised the fruit to his mouth.

 

He took a bite and it and a slick liquid sloshed into his mouth. It tasted kind of like sour leaves. Sasuke thought that if he could get over the texture, he wouldn’t hate the fruit. He wondered where it was exported from, he was sure Itachi would have known, that along with probably a hundred different facts about the village and maybe a story about the shop owner he had gotten it from.

 

Five minutes later they both had slurped the seeds and slime down to the shell of the fruit. Sasuke picked Fuyu up, who had nuzzled Sasuke in thanks for the food, and slipped into his pocket. 

 

Sasuke ran smoothly to the training grounds. He heard a small puff of air leave the rabbit’s mouth, and then soft snores.

 

Sasuke was happy to find that it only took him fifteen minutes to get to the training grounds since he had already been on the outside of the Hell Hole when he started.

 

Now Sasuke was only a couple miles from the academy and he could still get some training in without being late. He strode toward Training Ground 8. That was the area where one would train pets, or summoning animals. It was very much a rough and tumble training area. The animals had a tendency to get out of hand and destroy a lot of land, so Ground 8 was just a huge strip of land. It had some obstacle courses and a few simulators spread out around it, but it was mostly just a nice piece of earth that you could train or for some, tame your animals. 

 

Once Sasuke was a pretty good distance into Ground 8 Fuyu woke up and jumped from his pocket with ease. Sasuke wasn’t surprised considering who the rabbit was raised by, so he just continued walking. The rabbit hopped beside him with each step he took.

 

They finally decided on a small area that wasn’t in the shadow of the trees. It was still cold and both the rabbit and Sasuke agreed that they wanted to bask in as much of the sun as they could.

 

Sasuke pulled up his hood still; he hated the cold.

 

“So let’s see what you can do.” Sasuke said as he pulled a couple of Kunai from a nearby rack of weapons. 

 

Sasuke had amazing accuracy and speed of his own, but Fuyu was faster than any creature Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. Sasuke’s job was to catch Fuyu without harming him, and Fuyu just had to get away. The creature was clever; he hid in nearby bushes, and dodged almost too late so Sasuke would go crashing to the ground when he tried to grab him. 

 

It felt so good to train again. It made him feel in control, and frankly, he thought it was fun to work himself. It had been weird for the last couple of days without any training. The lack of energy exertion made him feel stuck within himself, like his insides were just waiting to crawl out.

 

They scampered around the training area hiding behind objects both thinking of plans to up one the other. 

 

Sasuke sat behind a bush ready to pounce at the unsuspecting rabbit. It was fun getting to take such a silly situation seriously. Usually that was Naruto’s job and he had to pull him back to reality, but it was his turn now! The best part was, no one was around to shame the Uchiha name for his childishness. He choked on his laughter when the rabbit appeared on his head for a second and then was gone again. Sasuke looked through the bush where he was planning to attack just moments before; he could have sworn the rabbit had been there. Sasuke grumbled at being bested by such a tiny brained animal, but he shook it off and started again in his hot pursuit of Fuyu. 

 

The game went on and on. At some point, it had become Sasuke’s turn to hide from the rabbit. Just as Sasuke was about to be caught by Fuyu, he put up a hand to stop the creature barreling towards him, and took a look at the sky. The sun was high but not too much that it would be beating overhead. Sasuke nodded to himself. School would be starting soon.

 

He explained to Fuyu that he had classes to attend to, but that he didn’t want to leave the rabbit alone all day. He considered just bringing him into class, but he was sure to get questioned for it. To be honest, Sasuke really couldn’t answer the questions if someone was brave enough to ask him where he got the rabbit. Eventually Fuyu just hopped into Sasuke’s sweatshirt pocket, and settled himself into a comfy position. Sasuke knew he had already lost when the rabbit sighed contently. There was no way he would be moving the creature. The sweatshirt was already pretty large, and the rabbit was quite small, so he didn’t think anyone would notice….unless they touched him. The only one who would probably hug him, was Naruto, and he knew who Fuyu was so it wouldn’t be too bad. 

 

Sasuke sprinted for the academy, he knew the way from the training grounds by heart. He used to wake up really early before school so he could get in the extra training. He would some days see Lee working out, and on occasions where Sasuke could feel that Lee’s aura was upset, or lonely, courtesy of Guy Sensei being busy, he would move his gear and train close to him. Sometimes Sasuke would try and help Lee with his form on speed and aim, and in return Lee would share his breakfast with Sasuke. It was only seldom, but the little pact carried all through the years. Sasuke smiled at the memory of Lee work so hard, but quickly masked it. Lee was hurt now, he couldn’t train like he used to and there was a huge chance he would never heal.

 

Sasuke, not for the first time, tried to imagine a world where Lee was perfectly fine. Lee could train and become the best Shinobi without jutsu he could be. It was farfetched, but Sasuke liked coming up with these fantasy worlds for his friends. Was Lee a friend? Sasuke shrugged, he guessed he’d have to add his name to the list of people that he has to protect. Sasuke rolled his eyes, nothing could ever just be simple in his mind. He was definitely a worst case scenario creator. Unlike Naruto who practically radiated positivity. He had love and peace written in red on his forehead.

 

Sasuke arrived at the courtyard of the school, but he was immediately met with a headache inducing sight.

 

Students from the academy just a couple years younger than he, some only one year behind, were gathering. The children were all buzzing with excitement. Now, Sasuke only knew this occurrence to mean two possible things. First, some kind of holiday was being celebrated at the school, and the kids wanted first in line to get the ice cream or free something that lies ahead. Sasuke disbanded this theory because it was obviously not a holiday. Second, which Sasuke really hoped it wasn’t, but knew it was the more probable answer. 

A fight.

 

It could be a verbal fight, a sensei disagreement, a best friend turn rivals fight, or a fight between a bully and the victim, but one thing for sure, a fight was always the most exciting thing to ever happen in the academy. 

 

Sasuke took Fuyu out of his pocket and he jumped to the ground, he then forced his way through the gathering kids. He always forgot how many kids really came to the school. There was so many of them, and sadly he wasn’t the tallest even if many of the other children were a lot younger than him. He couldn’t see over almost anyone’s heads. The taller and stronger kids had already made it to the front where they were gathering and not letting anyone else through. Sasuke pushed kids out of the way as they began to make a humongous circle around something that Sasuke couldn’t see. 

 

He was positive now, that a fight was going to happen. They were creating a mosh pit for the people involved to fight in. Sasuke pushed harder. He began to hear voices shouting at one another, and dread filled his stomach. He couldn’t mistake that annoyingly rustic growl of a voice for anyone but his dobe. Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time?

 

Kids were glaring at him and trying to shove him back as Sasuke waded through the crowd. Soon, he made it to the edge of the circle, shocked still as he listened to the literal cat fight going on between two people that he wouldn’t expect. They had been getting at each other’s nerves for a few weeks now, but he wouldn’t believe the scene before him, unless he was seeing it with his own eyes.

 

People were calling out “FIGHT!” and “TAKE THE DEMON DOWN!” behind him. Most were just wanting some action though, trying to make something exciting happen. Sasuke tried to shut them out in light of listening to the conversation going on between Naruto, and Naruto’s longtime friend, Kiba.

 

The two were circling each other. Sakura was just on side of the circle of shouting kids, trying to coax them both into stopping fighting. Sasuke had no idea on what had started this mess, but he wasn’t going to wait to jump in. 

 

Kiba yelled something but Sasuke wasn’t paying attention, but apparently it was really bad because the next thing he knew Naruto was throwing a punch. 

 

There was suddenly a massive pile of students who just had to get closer to the action. Sasuke was devoured by the crowd but he fought his way back through. Given that Sasuke was taller than some of the really young students, he could see fist flying.

 

Sasuke ducked through the rampaging students and made it to the front again, but he didn’t stop there. He rushed forward and grabbed a growling Kiba from behind. Kiba struggled angrily and jabbed Sasuke multiple times in the ribs, but he continued to keep a tight hold on the canine boy.

 

Sakura sprang into action when she saw that Sasuke had taken care of Kiba, and ran out into the fighting circle and shoved Naruto back. Naruto looked completely nuts, but she kept steady with his now beady red eyes.

 

“Stop it, you Idiot!” she growled vehemently in Naruto’s face. “You can’t get into trouble like this! What about your dream of becoming Hokage!” 

 

Sasuke didn’t have time to smile as he listened to Sakura convince a radical Naruto to calm down. She never ceased to amaze him, with her people manipulating skills. Underneath the harsh personality, it was obvious she cared for Naruto though. She wouldn’t be out in the middle of this danger zone if she didn’t.

 

Naruto didn’t have a response to Sakura’s reasoning, so he pushed her away with a pathetic attempt to hold some of his dignity.

 

Kiba easily yanked himself away from Sasuke’s grasp by biting into his hand with all his might at the same time as he lifted his leg and jammed Sasuke in the stomach with his foot. Kiba launched himself forward and grabbed Sakura’s short hair and yanked her to the ground out of his way.

 

Sakura shrieked softly in pain before falling backward into a heavy heap on the cement ground of the school courtyard. Sasuke’s eyes darkened and his hands twitched to beat Kiba to a pulp, but instead he ran to Sakura and yanked her out of the circle so she couldn’t farther be hurt. He put her right on the outside of the crowd and rushed back into the circle.

 

Kiba had gotten the upper hand on Naruto and was now seated on his chest, pulling back a fist to smash into the blonde’s face.

 

The second Kiba had touched Sakura, Naruto’s calm disappeared completely. His eyes that were slowly merging back to blue were crimson red once again.

 

Naruto struggled for only a moment before Sasuke and Naruto moved simultaneously almost as if one. Sasuke grabbed both of Kiba’s shoulders and yanked him from Naruto, while said blonde roughly pulled his feet up and kicked Kiba straight up and off him. Sasuke let go of Kiba who flung somewhere close to the crowd. Naruto wasn’t done though, Sasuke’s eyes widened when a swoosh of orange flashed passed his eyesight.

 

He was on Kiba now, and he had an open shot right at the dog boy’s face. He pulled back his hand, heart beating, waiting for the moment where his fist would connect with flesh, but his hand was grabbed by Shino before he could forge in. 

 

Naruto was yanked away by Shino and stumbled into Sasuke who pushed him to the ground and sat on his chest. He hoped that would keep the erratic boy from moving, or aggravating Kiba while Shino tried to calm him down. 

 

Finally, in what seemed like forever, but was actually the span of three minutes, Kakashi and Iruka came barging through the crowd. They dispersed the children quickly, giving the ones in the circle some much needed fresh air.

 

“STOP.” Surprisingly enough it was Iruka who yelled it, with the most perfect pitch to hinder anyone listening from farther movement. 

 

“Any student who wasn’t harmed in this fight, get to your signed classroom immediately. If this courtyard isn’t cleared by the time I count to ten, the remaining stragglers will have an assigned detention with me.” Kakashi stated with a rye smile. Everyone knew he was an ex-ANBU member, and no one wanted to spend even a minute alone at his mercy.

 

Iruka continued where Kakashi cut off, “I will make sure to deal with all students who helped instigate this fight later.” 

 

In a matter of seconds the students not participating in the fight had fled far away into their classrooms and made sure to keep out of trouble. A wall of teachers from the academy appeared in their wake. It wasn’t quite calm, but it was obvious no one would be doing anything interesting anytime soon.

 

Kiba was being helped up by Shino, but Sasuke didn’t make a move to let Naruto up. He ignored the teachers and looked down at Naruto. He was breathing hard through his mouth, and only made futile attempts to push Sasuke away from himself. 

 

Naruto’s eyes were still locked on the now standing Kiba, but Sasuke pinched him in the side. Hard. He wasn’t going to calm down if he was still watching the figure of his previous anger. 

 

Naruto snapped his head to Sasuke and instantly blue flecks appeared in his red eyes.

 

As quick as a flash, Kakashi was hovering over both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, and Kiba were both bleeding pretty good. Sasuke got off Naruto, but sent him a significant look before he changed his attention to Sakura who had come over and sat down beside them holding her head.

 

Kakashi looked at them all with as stern eye as he could muster. Secretly, he was quite proud of his little team. They all stood in the way of the other from getting hurt. They were willing to sacrifice their own safety in light of stopping fight, and protecting their friend.

 

“All four of you will go to the academy Medic, and after we are sure you are all alright, we’ll deal out you punishments. Go.” He said looking away to Iruka who was sorting out the kids who seemed confused about where they should go, and the few teachers who had never seen a school fight and didn’t know what to do. Kakashi was begrudgingly impressed with Iruka’s skill in directing. He was like a warden compared to the other school teachers. He really knew how to take control of the all the rambunctious kids.

 

Before Kakashi could turn around, he felt a tug on his shirt. He bent down completely to get a good look at the small girl. Huga Hinata.

 

“Um..s-sensei, do –do you t-think it w-w-w-“ She tried to get out her words but they were stuck on her tongue as her hands shook.

 

“Kakashi Sensei, we would like to accompany Kiba to the Hospital Wing.” Shino said as blunt as ever. He was still standing beside Kiba, and didn’t look like he was going to be leaving any time soon. 

 

Kakashi shrugged deeply,”Maa, okay, Naruto has his whole team. You both may accompany him.” he said with a nod and a squinted smile towards the adorable Huga child. Kakashi then flashed to the   
head of the school’s office. He had some explaining to do. If he played it right, he could persuade the head to give him and Kurenai permission to deal out the punishments.

 

The group of troublesome kids involved in the fight slumped through the halls of the academy to make it to the Hospital Wing. 

 

It was awkward, it was quiet, and there was a heavy tension in the air. Sasuke wasn’t sure why, but he thought it had something to do with whatever Kiba yelled that made Naruto throw the first punch. He wanted to ask what he said that made Naruto go so hay-wire, frankly, he wanted to ask why the whole fight had started, but he knew it wasn’t a good time for that.

 

Sasuke felt super out of the loop. It was obvious that everyone else already knew what the fight was about. He hadn’t been able to pick back up Fuyu while they were going into the academy, too many eyes watching, so now, Sasuke also had the rabbit’s safety to worry about.

 

Sasuke side glanced Sakura and she had a determined look on her face. He then tried to block out their auras. He hadn’t been able to block them out before, and they were all hot and fiery. Naruto’s was dark, but it seemed like Kiba’s usual inflamed aura was white hot fury. It was kind of like when you keep your eyes open too long and that burning sensation absorbs your reflexes. 

 

Sakura’s hadn’t particularly became hot, rather, hers was far more prominent and passionate lavender than before. Shino’s didn’t even change. It rarely did, but when it happened it was epic. Kind of like some volcanic acid. Now that the excitement and adrenaline had run dry, Sasuke could fully feel the effect of the anxious aura that was surrounding the fight. It made him sick to his stomach, but it wasn’t too bad, so he just tried to focus on a calmer aura. The problem was, the aura of the group was tense, and so he couldn’t flatten the stinging in his stomach.

 

He vaguely remembered the feeling of Kakashi’s aura. It was always calming in a weird way. Kakashi’s aura was confusing, but maybe because Sasuke was accustomed to it; it was nice to be around. Shikamaru’s would be perfect to have right now. He and Asuma had very similar auras, though Sasuke couldn’t help but like Shikamaru’s more.

 

He pried into each aura around him, searching for something that would calm him. If all else failed, he could always just block out his mind, though he hoped that he was getting better at controlling himself, so it wouldn’t have to come to detaching himself.

 

He didn’t even try to absorb Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura’s aura. Shino’s wasn’t exactly calmer, it was a cold kind of anger that reminded Sasuke too much of things he would rather forget. He was prepared to bypass Hinata’s because of what happened the last time he tried to single her aura out, but the decision was taken from him when a wave came over him.

 

He clinched his fist, it was so annoying that he couldn’t remember the aura that it reminded him of, and yet it could affect him so greatly. Her aura was so open; he was practically looking into her heart. He could feel the eternal struggle she was going through. She was definitely conflicted on if she should be supporting Naruto, or if sense Kiba was her teammate she should be on his side.

 

Sasuke didn’t know if that was just his observation skills, or it was actually something he could sense. It was funny how much Hinata could feel, her emotions were so full without it being painful for Sasuke to feel. He could practically see her aura and emotion radiate off her.

 

He suddenly noticed the lack of one aura that always accompanied Kiba, and he twitched. 

 

“Where is Akumaru?” he asked the group. They all just looked at him, like it was strange that he would care about such a random thing.

 

No one answered because only Kiba knew the answer. Everyone besides Shino looked to the dog boy.

 

Kiba looked wide eyed, but then his eyes turned to slits.

 

“Ah, like you really care Uchiha.” Kiba said with clear irritation in his voice. Sasuke just shrugged, as they continued walking. Kiba was obviously still rowdy from the fight, and he was hoping to take his left over anger out on Sasuke. 

 

Naruto was still glaring at the ground, and Sakura had a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shino seemed to be whispering to his bugs, but he stayed close to Kiba’s side. A constant support in his own right. Hinata was just a little ways away from Shino, looking worriedly at Kiba’s bleeding face. 

 

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto, “This is so awkward.” He said uncomfortably, but wearing a smile none the less. Naruto finally shed a bright smile, even though his split lip cracked open and blood ran down his chin. Sakura giggled, and surprising enough Kiba and Hinata laughed too. Apparently he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought.

 

Kiba shook his head, “Keep it down Uchiha.” it was almost good natured.

 

___

 

Once in the Hospital Wing, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all looked over by a rather dull nurse. Sasuke guessed she had been through this procedure of school fights before at least a hundred times. She was good at her job though, and Sasuke didn’t really want to talk to her anyway, so he wasn’t complaining. Neither were any of the patients. It didn’t seem like anyone wanted to talk, which for Sasuke, was a very strange thing. He almost tried to crack a joke, but then he looked at Naruto and saw a very troubling look. He kept his mouth shut; they needed to get this over with so he could figure out what was said during that fight. So he could in turn, and smash Kiba’s face into the ground.

 

Eventually the nurse deduced that Naruto and Kiba were pretty well off. They only received a couple bumps, bruises, and some minor cuts, but nothing too deep. Sasuke thought they looked pretty ugly though. Sakura only needed to take some painkillers for a headache, but she was ordered to come to the office if she ever felt dizzy or lightheaded. Sasuke was to have his hand wrapped, it wasn’t bleeding too bad, but it was all becoming a clod of red gunk, and it looked like it might be infecting his old bite mark in his hand from where Shikamaru had gotten.

 

Hinata was ordered to clean and wrap Sasuke’s hand because the nurse said she was too busy with the kids who were actually involved in the fight.

 

Hinata was very fidgety as she wrapped his hand, she seemed distracted. She kept letting her eyes flicker to the door, and then to Kiba and to Naruto, and then back to her work on his hand. She was overflowing the room in anxious aura. She was worried and it was written all over her face and in her actions. 

 

By the time she finished wrapping his hand, it was bulky and he could barely move his fingers. Not at all the way he would wanted it wrapped. She seemed to notice what a bad job she did because she glared and frowned at his hand at the same time. It was kind of amusing to see her try to will the wrap to look better.

 

Sasuke shrugged at her, “As soon as it stops bleeding I’m taking it off anyway. I don’t like to have my hands in a position where I can’t make seals.” He said bluntly, not caring if the nurse heard him or not. She didn’t seem like she would care if he kept his hand safe one way or another anyway. 

 

Hinata furrowed her brows together at him, “I know w-what you mean. I l-like to always be ready for a f-fight too.” Sasuke nodded along looking away, but she continued. “And that is w-why I keep the wrap on, so my hands won’t get an infection and w-will heal properly.”

 

Naruto from a little ways away snorted, and Hinata wore a self-satisfied smile.

 

______ 

 

Soon, the two team’s sensei came to get their students and dragged them separate ways. Kakashi seemed normal; his aura wasn’t even heightened at all. Sasuke quickly became worried because this was weird. He should be just a little angry.

 

Kakashi didn’t say anything, just gestured for them to follow him and they obediently complied. Students who weren’t trained under Kakashi would probably ask questions, or talk while they walked, maybe try to explain themselves, but not team 7. They knew better, they had been under the man’s charge long enough to know when it was okay for them to goof off. It wasn’t now.

 

Kakashi led them outside to the place Shikamaru and Sasuke had been studying together. Sasuke caught Naruto’s eye but it saddened Sasuke to see that Naruto was still shutting everything out. 

 

Sasuke understood that something big must have happened, and Naruto deserved time to just let out his steam, to wallow in self-pity. Sasuke smiled in reassurance at him, but then let his gaze drift. Naruto needed this walking time to gather his thoughts.

 

Kakashi gestured for his team to take a seat, but he remained standing. The three students all took a seat on the grass side by side.

 

Kakashi leaned on one leg, and pulled out his favorite ‘Make out Paradise’ book. Naruto flinched back, while Sakura and Sasuke looked at him confused.

 

“NO SENSEI! Anything but forcing us to endure listening to your pervy book!!” Naruto shouted sounding as if in agony.

 

Kakashi stood up straight. “Naruto.”

 

“Please, I’d rather do all your house chores for a month!”

 

Kakashi spoke again, “Naruto.”

 

Again Naruto shouted out more ways he could repent for his crime.

 

“Naruto!”

 

Naruto silenced with a saddened look in his eye. Kakashi sighed with annoyance. 

 

“I’m not going to force you to endure my favorite book series.”

 

Naruto tilted his head, but somehow it was off. Sasuke figured that he was trying to get his peppy mood back, but there was still sadness in the blonde’s eyes. Sasuke couldn’t be fooled. Naruto was just trying to create some normalcy so he could forget about what happened.

 

“You’re not?” Naruto asked.

 

Kakashi shook his head slowly, almost too slowly. 

 

“I’m actually quite proud of my three little genin.” He said looking back down at his book. He practically had his nose shoved into the binding.

 

All three of his student’s mouth dropped open. Kakashi smirked mentally. He still had it.

 

They all sputtered about for a moment, Sasuke only making the occasional confused “Hn”

 

Finally Kakashi silenced them. 

 

“I am proud of you guys.” He stopped to take a breath and look away from his book. He met each of their faces as he spoke. “You stood up for each other, and worked together as a team. While the results were less than satisfactory,” he gestured to Naruto’s beat up face, and Sasuke horribly bandaged hand, “You still worked together to stop a foe from harming one of your team. I am proud of you because you chose, you consciously chose to help one another before even thinking of your own self and what consequences you would face.”

 

Sakura blushed and grinned at her sensei, Naruto had tears in his eyes, and Sasuke lightly blushed but looked away, unable to withstand the pride in Kakashi’s eye.

 

“Before anything else, I will say, that Naruto along with Kiba will be doing whatever extra work the school children were meant to help with over the weekend as punishment for starting a fight on school grounds.” Naruto frowned, but Kakashi cut him off, “Uh uh, you should be thanking me. Kurenai and I pulled a lot of strings to get you that punishment. You will be allowed help from whomever else is willing, and you will work with Kiba, and you will be civil. You don’t have to be best buds, but you will get along.” Kakashi said firmly. 

 

Naruto nodded, and Sakura perked up. 

 

“Oh, I’ll help you Naruto. I’ve been looking through the pre-student- missions, and some of them, I think, are actually very important. I’ve already been helping the students with making the village a better place by organizing their missions and cataloging where they’ve been, I would love to actually get some hands on work too!” Sakura said excitedly. 

 

Sasuke didn’t know that Sakura had been helping organize the pre-missions for the new academy students. If Sakura thought they could actually help the village they probably could.

 

“I’ll help the dobe too. Besides, someone needs to keep the dog in his place.” Sasuke said with a nod. Naruto laughed happily, “Thanks guys!”

 

Kakashi didn’t even comment about the slight threat. “Anyway, you will all start tomorrow after school. Kurenai and I will get you the mission you will complete for the day. Kiba will be there too.” 

 

The three genin nodded in understanding and shared a small mischievous smile with each other. 

 

Kakashi then narrowed his eyes, “And now, it’s time you tell me what Kiba said to make you so angry. You guys have been friends for a long time. It’s not like you to start a fight, Naruto.”

 

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. “Do I gotta tell ya Kakashi Sensei?” He looked away. 

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “No, but I don’t know why you wouldn’t. It will be all over the school in the next hour anyway. I thought you would rather I hear it from you than the grapevine.”

 

Naruto slumped in on himself. He looked up with pouted lips and wet eyes. “Okay.”

 

“He called me out when I walked up to school. It gathered some kids around, but not too many. He had invited me over to his place later and I told him I couldn’t because I was gonna be hanging with Sasuke.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he didn’t know he and Naruto were planning to hang out later, but it did bring him a small amount of happiness that Naruto would choose his company over Kiba’s.

 

“Anyway, we got into an argument because he was being mean Teme, he kept saying stuff about him being evil and all. He even said that he thought the banquet attack was his fault! I just kept sayin’ it wasn’t true, but then he got really mad. He said that ‘it would be just like you to befriend someone like him.’ I asked what he meant, and he just gestured to all of me.” Naruto was starting to sound frantic as he spoke. “I know I’ve been called it a lot, and I’ve heard worse, but he called me a-a-a” Naruto cut off, his voice getting thick. Sasuke moved closer, but didn’t touch him, and Kakashi just kept his eyes on Naruto’s.

 

“He called me a ‘disgusting demon’.”

 

Sasuke tensed and growled under his breath, just loud enough that only his three team members could hear. 

 

Sakura shot out of her seat, “I’m going to strangle that boy! Damn it, I’m on Kiba’s team, and he thought he could do that! I’m going to make his life hell.” She said with no conviction.

 

Kakashi almost laughed, but held it in just barely. “Stop swearing. Okay, thank you for telling me Naruto. It probably hurts more because Kiba is your friend, and so you didn’t expect that from him.” Kakashi explained.

 

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees. “Yeah.” Was his faint answer. 

 

Sasuke jolted just a little when he felt something tug at his side and then fall into his lap. 

 

Sasuke looked down to see Fuyu had made his way back to him. This reminded him that they had a letter to open, and that usually made Naruto happy, so Sasuke thought it was a good enough time to bring it up. 

 

“Hey guys, I uh, well I had a visitor a couple days ago.” He pushed his raven hair behind his ear, and held up Fuyu. Everyone blinked. “He brought us a letter from Haku and Zabuzu.”

 

__

 

The mission to the wave had been Team 7’s first real mission, at least, the first mission where the three genin weren’t fighting off cats, or battling with weeds. It was a big deal for them to get to travel away from their home village, let alone if they possibly got to fight off some bandits. 

 

Everything was going according to plan, even the old cranky man’s irritable comments were thought to be part of the whole ‘escort mission’ ideal. Naruto was excited, Sakura was anxious but also excited, and Kakashi was aloof just like Sasuke knew they would be. Everything went wrong when the Demon Brothers made an appearance. Even after they defeated them, things went from bad to worse. Which Sasuke figures that he should have expected, and would expect from then on in all future missions. Being on Team 7 was obviously something that could never be easy, but Sasuke suspected that was the reason he could trust it so much. 

 

After defeating the Demon brothers, was about the time that The Demon Hidden in the Mist showed up. They got lucky and made it out of that situation alive to only find out that Zabuza wasn’t actually dead. Sasuke had figured something was up, especially because that masked figure that had taken Zabuza’s body had an aura that was both so hollow and so full. He knew something was off. 

 

Sasuke had told Kakashi about his concerns and then they talked it over as a team. It was eventually decided that they would do nothing unless something more came up.

 

Once again, things went to shit, and Sasuke ended up in an ice prison with none other than his rival teammate. 

 

Sasuke could still vividly see and feel every emotion and aura flowing through that battlefield. It had been intense to say the least and the most serious mission he had ever been sent on. The scariest part for him had been that he had felt everyone’s aura, including Haku and Zabuza’s. It distracted him greatly during battle, but they were still pulling up strong as a team.

 

He died.

 

It was horrible. 

 

And it was also brief. 

 

Sasuke can clearly remember dying. It had been the moment Sasuke figured out how much he really cared for his new team. It was funny how quickly bonds could be formed. Funny, but scary all the same.

 

Sasuke felt a last stuttering pain through his chest. He met Naruto’s blue eyes before he completely collapsed. Among all the worries that could be going through his head, the only thing he can think is why? Why would he give up his life for such an annoying blonde boy? Why did Haku throw those needles through his chest? Why did that innocent boy need to hurt people for approval? Why was Haku so loyal to Zabuza? Why did Zabuza treat Haku as a weapon? Why was Zabuza so broken? 

 

Why? 

 

Why? 

 

Why? 

 

Sasuke’s brain was swimming in and out of thoughts, but the most reoccurring was ‘Why?’ he could feel the answer on his tongue, and he knew if he could just go a little farther he would find the answer. All too soon for the searching boy’s liking, he was brought from unconsciousness.

 

As soon as he opened his eyes, everything was too fast, and too bright. It was a blur, and yet it seemed like a second was eternity.

 

It was like the world was crisp like a really well animated movie where he had some remote-like ability to slow things down if he wanted. Not too much, the laws of time still worked. It was more like his brain was suddenly able to take in and process everything quicker and with much more accuracy.

 

It was kind of painful for him to be honest, and what he happened to notice first didn’t help his aching spine at all.   
A figure was over his body. The figure was familiar, but Sasuke couldn’t quite recall the name attached with that look at the moment. The look of the person gave him an uneasiness that he was painfully aware of. Someone was keeping his body flat on the ground, and the person over him was sending little shocks through his shoulder and chest.

 

Sasuke struggled to free himself from the grasp, he wanted to scream for the people to leave him alone, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate with his brain. Everything felt like sludge, like his mind was ten times faster than his body ever could be, and he couldn’t force himself to do anything but slightly twitch. He tried to twist desperately from their grip, but to no avail. Soon, panicked heaves were leaving his chest. Someone’s hand pushed against his ribs, and then along his heart to try to help him along.

 

“Ssshhh, it’s alright, we’re safe.”

 

“His eyes are red! Is that bad?!”

 

What do they mean, and who was that third voice?

 

Sasuke wanted to knock the people off that were above him, but instead he ended up raising his head and hitting it back on the hard ground with force. He knocked himself out cold.

 

When he had woken up from his death like state for the second time, everything was much clearer, in the sense that his sight or senses weren’t as clear as they were before. It felt like it had been forever, but something told him it had only been a couple of minutes. His brain was less muddled, and the pain had exponentially subsided to only a throb throughout his bones. He tensed immediately because the memories of the battle came back to him quickly. He didn’t feel a person weighing over his body anymore, but he did feel someone’s presence. He definitely wasn’t expecting Haku of all people to have a hand emanating a soft green glow pressed to his shoulder where minutes before, was it minutes? He had been the one causing the damage he was now trying to heal.

 

In the span of seconds of Sasuke opening his eyes, he had remembered everything. He thought it would be like in books, where slowly he would come to, and he would only be aware of what shown itself at the time. No, it wasn’t like that now. Everything was happening, and Sasuke was pissed at himself for being healed instead of helping out. Sasuke lifted his head as much as he could from where he lay, but Haku instantly helped pull him into a sitting position, and Sasuke just made a ‘Hn’ noise as Haku went back to treating his wound. He was now wrapping his shoulder with some kind of leaf material. Sasuke was grateful that he could now see the battlefield, but it wasn’t at all like he remembered it. Zabuza was beside Kakashi, but not preparing to attack the gray haired man, no, instead he was talking so quietly that even Sasuke’s keen ears couldn’t pick it up. They both stood tense, and Kakashi only nodded every couple seconds. Naruto was beside Sakura. Naruto was talking animatedly, and Sakura was trying her best to listen to him. Sakura soon turned her head out of boredom and spotted an awake Sasuke. She yelped in surprise. 

 

“Kakashi Sensei!” She said shrilly. 

 

In seconds his team had gathered around him. Naruto was on his right side looking very anxious, and Sakura on his left, looking somewhat scared. Sasuke decided he had gone crazy. Haku, the villain was healing him, and no one was trying to stop Zabuza from moseying on over to him with that giant sword stuffed into his back satchel! Kakashi squatted down beside Sasuke, and the boy looked to him clinging to his last piece of sanity. 

 

The smell of blood was thick in the air, but it’s as if it was washed away with something peaceful too. Some kind of lightness. Sasuke’s eyes zeroed in on the blood stains all over the deck they had battled on. It reminded him far too much of the massacre. His eyes roamed over his team to make sure the blood hadn’t come from them. Most of all, he was shocked that neither Naruto nor Sakura had spoken a word. He felt like it was more than just because he had almost died. How death wasn’t a good enough reason to act this way, Sasuke couldn’t answer himself, but something was off. 

 

Something had slipped. Normally, Sakura would have already been on him, totally ignoring Sasuke’s personal bubble issues, and Naruto would be regaling him with details from the fight. Specifically the parts that he had been better than Sasuke. Sasuke expected some kind of jibe at his pride, or his so called sacred clan, when he, the Uchiha, had been the one to die.

 

Instead, he was met with two very concerned, and almost awkward pairs of eyes. 

 

Naruto was the first to speak as per usual, but his voice came out wrong. It wasn’t light and uncaring, but it wasn’t dark like that one time Sasuke had seen it either. The time the nine tails had come out. This time it was fear stricken, something pained like rain, and something bitter like salt water.

 

“Sasuke. Are you….well….” He took too long of pause for this to be okay, “Will you be okay?” he finally gritted out with much conviction. Sakura beside him was looking him over like he was some kind of torn map that she still had to study. 

 

Sasuke stared back at the two in bewilderment. The three of them as a team hadn’t been off to a great start. They constantly grated each other’s nerves, right? At least, that’s what Sasuke thought was happening. Sakura always yelled at Naruto, Naruto always hated Sasuke so he could become stronger than him, and Sasuke always rebooted Sakura’s affections because he had no interest in a love life. But now… Sakura and Naruto sat so close together. Sakura didn’t even look like she cared that her dress was ripped and warped around the edges, she even had mud on her cheek, but it looked like she had attempted to get it off. Tch, clean freak. Naruto looked worse for wear with cuts and bruises and dirt clutching his clothing, but still they were both looking at him as if he was their entire world. When had this happened?

 

Sasuke then quickly remembered that if they look like that, he must look like shit. He looked down at himself briefly and noticed he had bled through his shirt everywhere and it must have been taken off so Haku could wrap his shoulder. The thought made him self-conscious but uncomfortable. He couldn’t really remember them taking off his shirt. He was wrapped up from his waist to his shoulder in weird leaves, but blood was still smeared all over his body. There were holes from where the needles punctured his skin, and only now that he thought about it, could he consciously feel the holes that were made in his body. They were tiny holes, but that didn’t make a difference that it still was strange to think that something had completely been shoved into his stomach and through his back.

 

Naruto girnned but it was cracked. “Yeah, you don’t look as pretty as you normally do.” 

 

Sasuke stopped looking at himself to see Naruto’s scrunched up face, and Sakura’s madly blushing one. Ah, there was his team.

 

“I still look better than you.” He spoke for the first time since he had woken, and soon realized that it hurt like hell. His throat was so raw Sasuke was sure the inside was red. It cracked as he spoke, and came out as a raspy whisper. Sasuke cleared his throat, but that was a bad idea because it only brought stinging lungs and fits of coughing into the picture. His saliva was caught somewhere in his throat that felt and tasted like it was coated in thick slimy blood. 

 

Kakashi finally bent down to Sasuke’s level along with the rest of his team. He rubbed circles on his back trying to ease his coughing. The fit eventually subsided and Sasuke’s breathing evened out.  
Sasuke saw that he had again worried his team into near explosion. Naruto was wound up like a rubber band, clinching and un-clinching his fist wildly. Sakura’s staring was so intense, he thought her eyes might pop out of her head. Sasuke briefly imagined a marble when it shoots out of the little hole you make with your hand.

 

Sasuke lowered his head and found comfort in the familiar auras around him. 

 

“You shouldn’t touch his back. It could cause inflammation to the wounds.” Sasuke tensed again when he remembered that both Haku and Zabuzua still existed. Sasuke didn’t want Kakashi to stop rubbing his back. No one had ever done that for him before, and Kakashi was being so gentle, he was sure that it wouldn’t infect his wounds.

 

Kakashi retracted his hands despite Sasuke inward complaints. 

 

Sasuke looked to Naruto for something funny, maybe something to take his mind off the pain coursing through his body. Instead he met a Naruto that was staring unblinkingly at him. Sasuke stared back because he had nothing better to do; he wanted to study Naruto anyway. He thought he had figured out the kid the first day they became a team. It was obvious how wrong he was about both his teammates. He thought they had found their place on their unconventional little team. Sasuke, the douche, Naruto, the loser, and Sakura, the annoying. He wished he could have been more open minded those first couple of weeks they were a team. He needed to give them a chance, and maybe they would give him one in return.

 

Naruto shied away from Sasuke’s stare. He was blushing madly, but Sasuke could tell something was up. Naruto whipped his head back toward Sasuke’s direction. This time he had tears just barely sticking to his eyes. 

 

“You died.” He stated brokenly. The realization, the fact that it was out in the open now, was what caused everything to go quiet.

 

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, it came out just as raspy as the first attempt at talking. “But I knew I would be back. You still have to take us all out for Ichuraku ramen. Remember?” A day before they left for the mission in the wave, Sasuke and Naruto had made a bet. Sasuke won. 

 

Naruto smiled so blindingly, that Sasuke almost mock covered his eyes. It amazed him how many different emotions he could go through without a break. Sasuke was sure it was exhausting. 

 

“That’s right Teme, but next time you’ll be buying the ramen, ya know!” Naruto said with a thumbs up. 

 

Sakura shook her head with a small smile. “I’m really happy you are alright.” She whispered as Naruto began to babble incoherently about bets and ramen. 

 

Soon everything fell into its place. It was far more quiet and awkward, but it was settled. Team 7 was strong because of its inconvenience. It existed to be challenged and that was only the beginning of their tied bonds. 

 

Later, everything was explained to Sasuke in great detail, with probably too much exaggeration on Naruto’s part. What Sasuke gathered, and then later re-gathered from a much more accurate and precise Sakura, was that once Sasuke had fallen, Naruto had gone completely bat shit crazy. 

 

In Naruto’s usual Naruto form, he tried to get Haku to understand that what he was doing even it was for Zabuza, it was wrong. Haku didn’t understand Naruto and right as Kakashi was going in to deliver the final blow to Zabuza, Haku was prepared to flash to save him with his life.

 

Naruto knew what Haku was about to do, and couldn’t let him do that. As Haku’s body began to disappear, Naruto grabbed ahold of Haku and as the nine tails was beginning to seep through Naruto, he used his dark chakra to overcome Haku’s. Haku was left powerless for the nine tails chakra held Haku in place like glue. Naruto couldn’t take what had happened to Sasuke and so he threw Haku to the ground yelling and explaining how important life was to not only civilians but ninja too. The nine tails almost completely took control with his anger for the boy who had hurt his friend, but Naruto had stayed strong, and saw that Haku was just a lonely kid like himself. 

 

Zabuza on the other hand, was sliced in the chest with Kakashi’s Chidori, but what Kakashi didn’t know was that Zabuza had been collecting mist particles and surrounding his chakra network for the entirety of the fight. It was something Haku had taught him, with Haku being a healer, he understood the networks of the human body like no other. Zabuzu had taken the knowledge that Haku gave him, and created protection seals inside his body. They could be set off if he filled them with his mist particles, but it took a lot of chakra to be able to set them off because it took a thousand particles to set off one protection seal. Zabuza had put the blanket of mist up to not only shroud his victim in fog, but to also slowly gather particles of the mist. By the time that Kakashi used Chidori on him, Zabuza had already almost collected enough particles to set of every seal in his body. The only ones he didn’t get were the seals in his left shoulder, letting the blow hit him full force in only that place. Zabuza counted himself lucky for just getting away with his heart still intact.

 

The shock of Kakashi’s Chidori being less than effective had left Zabuza with the perfect opportunity to strike, but then he caught sight of Haku being thrown into the ground. Naruto and Haku had kept fighting while they spoke, but mostly they just faced off. A lot had went down at about this time, and yet no one felt like explaining this scene to Sasuke.

 

What Sasuke took from the worded story was that Zabuza freaked out when he saw Naruto attacking Haku. Zabuza swooped through and protected Haku. Haku told Zabuza to run when he noticed that Naruto had an inner strength. He hadn’t been aware that Konoha housed the Nine Tails Jinchuriki.

 

That’s when Gato and his men boarded at the end of the dock. It came to light that Zabuza was working as a mercenary. Gato admitted that he thought Zabuza was trash and was only using him, but obviously he had been wrong to hirer Zabuza because he couldn’t even kill a simple bridge builder. 

 

Zabuza was furious with this information and tried to take out Gato. With Zabuza being hurt already, he couldn’t take on all the men alone. Naruto, never one to let anyone fight alone, offered to help, but Zabuza declined decidedly. Kakashi ordered Naruto to check on Tazuna and Sakura, while he dealt with the situation.

 

Supposedly, Zabuza took down all the men even with his hurt arm, but when he killed Gato he passed out. In the fight with Naruto, Haku’s chakra had practically been completely exhausted, but that didn’t stop Haku’s attempts from helping his precious person. Naruto had the job of talking some sense into Haku, but while doing so he talked about Sasuke. That’s when Haku came to the conclusion that Sasuke was Naruto’s most important person. It came to light that Sasuke wasn’t really dead. He need only be healed and he would be okay over time. It amused Sasuke that Naruto could find a friend in anyone because the next thing they knew, Haku decided he needed to heal Sasuke because he never wanted Naruto to feel the way he did without a direction or an arrow showing his way.

 

Haku promised he would heal Sasuke but Naruto had to let him get into the fight to protect Zabuza. Naruto whole-heartedly agreed.

 

Zabuze fell to his knees once he killed Gato, and Haku tried to flash to save him from the angry men that worked for Gato. Haku had no chakra left though, and as he used his super speed, he exhausted himself completely. He fell at Naruto’s feet and couldn’t move one of his muscles. He was paralyzed. Yet, all he could mumble to Naruto was to save Zabuza. Sasuke is still amazed to this day, by Haku’s loyalty to such a cruel man. 

 

Kakashi met Naruto’s eyes and understood what needed to be done. He made his way through all the men quickly. He took them out as he went, and once he showed off his Sharingan, the rest all fled. He took hold of Zabuza and helped the man to his feet. He was bleeding from his shoulder and his mouth where he used his kunai. Kakashi also felt the need to add that he was drenched in sweat.

 

Zabuza stumbled his way, with Kakashi’s help, to Haku’s side. Haku could barely breath with the effort it took to make his body work. He was completely dry of chakra and was only a hollow image of himself. Quickly fading.

 

Zabuza sunk to his knees by his side. He was prepared to bleed to death if it meant that he wouldn’t have to live without Haku. He knew the guilt of letting Haku die for him would end him internally. He felt he deserved hell after destroying such an innocent child.

 

Naruto clinched his fist in anger and sorrow. It was not supposed to end that way. He was already on his knees by Haku’s side and he pounded his fist on the ground. He looked to Kakashi for help, but Kakashi only looked away. He was a Shinobi first, and if death happened on the battle he would take it, but he wouldn’t take it gratefully.

 

Naruto instead of giving in, stubbornly put his hand to Haku’s forehead. If Haku was out of chakra, he could just take some of Naruto’s. Naruto figured he had enough to go around anyway.

 

Slowly, so slowly, it was almost as if watching a corpse gain life and color, Haku returned to consciousness. Zabuza watched in fascination, still not quite believing that a mere knuckleheaded ninja could help a situation like that.

 

Haku gained life like old time movies gained color, first dark, then faded, an electric shock of color, and then back to regular. 

 

It had been the most scary thing Sakura had ever seen, but no matter how disoriented she was about watching life return to someone, she needed to save Sasuke, and she needed Haku for that. She quickly bandaged up Haku’s leg that had been hurt in battle with some medical supplies from her ninja pack. She didn’t know much about medical jutu so the best she could do was put his leg bone in place. 

 

Haku didn’t even think of his own pain, he flung himself as best as he could at Zabuza, and with his new found chakra, healed his shoulder shut so he wouldn’t bleed to death.

 

That lead to the eventually healing of Sasuke by Haku, and when all was said and done, no one knew quite what to do.

 

At first the only thing that was for sure, was that Zabuza and Haku would be staying at Tazuna’s house until he was okay for moving around.

 

Two days later, Sasuke still lay in bed trying to rest his broken body, much to his discontent. Haku stood by his side, but a couple feet farther back than necessary. He showed Sasuke a mug full of warm looking liquid, but didn’t come close enough to hand it to him. Sasuke noted that there was a hollowness in his almond eyes, but instead of focusing his brain on why that might be, he watched in fascination as Haku bent down. He kept his eyes on Sasuke despite having a task at hand. He was so gentle and elegant in his movements, but what truly caught Sasuke’s eyes were the rabbit Haku knelt down to. 

 

Sasuke tilted his head as the rabbit didn’t even flinch as Haku patted its head and handed the mug to the rabbit’s mouth. The rabbit wiggled and made a purring sound with a couple of funny tick too.   
The rabbit along with the mug clutched in his teeth, moved towards Sasuke’s bed. The rabbit moved even more gracefully than Haku did. The rabbit hopped the three feet up and onto the bed without even spilling a drop of the liquid in the mug. 

 

Sasuke blinked at the creature, but didn’t make a move to take the mug. Eventually the creature shoved his head forward under Sasuke’s hand, and Sasuke was forced to take the drink. He didn’t take a sip, and only half glanced at Haku, before turning his attention back to the rabbit.

 

Kakashi cleared his throat. He had been staying in Sasuke’s room at all times. Sasuke didn’t really know why, but he assumed it was for safety reasons. “You’re supposed to drink that, your highness.” He drawled with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke glared at him and Kakashi just made a challenging look back. Sasuke put the mug to his lips, and breathed in the liquids smell. It could have been poison for all he knew, but Sasuke wasn’t thinking about that. He was only thinking about wiping that smug look off Kakashi’s face. Sasuke took a small sip, and closed his eyes as the warmth caressed his raw throat. Sasuke turned and nodded at Haku in thanks and took another sip. 

 

The small white animal curled up in the curve of Sasuke’s stomach, where he was turned to the side. Sasuke heard a creek from his left and whipped his head in that direction to only find Kakashi had taken his seat in the rocking chair at his bedside.

 

The rabbit huffed a little and Sasuke turned just some because any movement set off a pounding in his brain. He was more jostled than he originally thought. After looking at himself in the mirror, he realized how injured he really was.

 

He raised his hand to pet the rabbit. It was all too compelling to touch the fur that looked so soft. Sasuke touched its head, and it flinched back and cradled into itself. Sasuke blinked, and he felt like he was blinking so slowly. Was he blinking slowly? Is everyone faster around him, and they are all laughing internally at his slowness. Sasuke’s mind had been pretty muddled after the needle attack. 

 

With much effort, Sasuke averted his mind back to the animal. He didn’t like that the creature was afraid of him. Sasuke breathed shakily and put his hand out for the animal to inspect. He felt like that would help because he always wanted people to somehow let him inspect them too before they touched him. The rabbit’s ears perked cutely, and Sasuke couldn’t deny that he had instantly decided he liked the rabbit. It was a good animal, probably would make a good friend too. Soon enough, the rabbit was purring under his hand, he even made the occasional tick noise. 

 

“His name is Fuyu.” Haku said from his side calm and quietly, still standing the same distance away as before. Sasuke could have sworn he saw Kakashi’s eyes flicker away from the book he had begun reading just to inspect the scene for a moment. 

 

Sasuke swallowed, and tried to rationalize in his head. For some reason, the idea of Kakashi trusting Haku wasn’t enough for Sasuke to believe that he wasn’t here to somehow cause havoc. For some, another unknown and irrational reason, all Sasuke needed to know, was that this little fragile rabbit belonged to Haku, and that was enough.

 

Sasuke looked to Haku, “It means winter.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. 

 

It was all that Sasuke could give at the moment. Not for the first time, the boy with the needles surprised him. His face broke into the most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen. It was flawless in an unnatural way, but Sasuke liked it because pure joy radiated off of him. Sasuke didn’t know why, but being around the boy was like being outside in Orphan tears. It was beautifully sad, and almost artful. 

 

“That is correct. I named him so because of his fur. So white just like snow.” Haku explained with satisfaction and fulfillment in his face.

 

Sasuke nodded. It actually wasn’t weird. Calm, which was much different than Sasuke expected, having Naruto and Sakura as teammates, but it was fine. It was okay, and honestly, Sasuke wasn’t sure why he was okay with this arrangement. Haku sat down on the bottom of his bed, and Sasuke didn’t even try and stop him.

 

The night before Team 7 left for their home in Konoha, Sasuke was packing his bag in his room. Kakashi moseyed his way into the room with his favorite pervy book in his hands. His nose was stuffed deep into the binder.

 

Sasuke just continued packing, maybe Kakashi just wanted to the company. Sasuke actually thought that the gray haired man really just liked looming over unsuspecting students. If he was looking for a reaction, he would have to go to Naruto’s room for that.

 

Kakashi loitered around, pacing a little, before stopping and sitting down in his designated rocking chair.

 

When Kakashi started humming, Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“What is it, Kakashi sensei?” he asked a little sharper than he would have liked.

 

Kakashi just squinted his eye. 

 

“The bridge is finished.” He stated blandly.

 

Sasuke nodded once, he already knew this information, but maybe Kakashi was trying to play some kind of game with him.

 

After a moment, Sasuke figured that, that would be it and he would leave, but Kakashi spoke again.

 

“What happened after the massacre?” 

 

Well that was forward.

 

Sasuke instantly tensed, “I was taken in for questioning and then taken into a local orphanage.” He said as controlled as he could.

 

Kakashi nodded stiffly, but Sasuke wasn’t looking at him; already absorbed in memories.

 

“Questioning?” he asked with nonchalance. 

 

Sasuke nodded, “What happened, what did I see, if there were any survivors? All kinds of questions.” 

 

Kakashi’s eye flickered over Sasuke. 

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in clear warning, but Kakashi continued all the same. “It is only an assumption. From the way you acted when Haku was trying to heal you after the battle. You really scared Sakura and Naruto. You were fighting just to get away from us. You knocked yourself out. It was almost like you….” Sasuke growled.

 

“You shouldn’t make assumptions, sensei…..I just don’t like to be touched unexpectedly.” He said decidedly, he hugged his arms around his center. Kakashi nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Sasuke bit his lip, “Did I…did I say anything when they were healing me?”

 

Kakashi looked at him, and Sasuke wondered how he could convey so much emotion with just his one eye.

 

“You struggled a lot and yelled some, nothing was too coherent, except that you wanted everyone to get away from you.” Kakashi sat down at the end of his bed.

 

Sasuke was frozen in place as thoughts of the cold white walls he lived in for so long after the massacre flooded his mind. The hospital officials that took care of him. They were so cold, so unfeeling. They didn’t care. He was all alone, everyone was gone. Even when he was surrounded by the officials, he felt alone. All anyone wanted to know was if he knew why Itachi had snapped.

 

He swallowed and tried to avert his eyes, but Kakashi made sure to hold his gaze. 

 

“Whatever happened, I’m sorry you had to do it alone. I’m here now.”

 

Sasuke was frigid, and his heart and head were pounding manically.

 

A beat…

 

Sasuke was enveloped in natural warmth. His head was pushed against a hard chest. Sasuke just sat frozen while Kakashi hugged him. His mind was screaming at Sasuke to push the man away, but something stopped him. He felt safe. Sasuke didn’t feel particularly happy, tempted to hum to himself so he could fill the silent void in his brain where all the memories were left, but he did feel truly safe, even if just for a moment, which was a first and fine accomplishment in many years.

 

Kakashi pulled back with a squinted eye.

 

“In other news, we have found out where Zabuza and Haku will be traveling from here.” Kakashi stated with an airy tone.

 

Sasuke’s interest wasn’t really caught, but he wanted to forget about the previous conversation. He waited for his sensei to continue.

 

“They have agreed to help me with my undercover work. They will be traveling around as refugees, which isn’t anything new for them, but now they have a goal in mind.”  
Sasuke waited for more, but Kakashi didn’t say anything.

 

“Well? What is their new goal?” he asked impatiently.

 

Kakashi just smiled.

 

“They will be sending letters to us with Fuyu. Fuyu has taken most liking to you, much to Sakura’s discontent. He has already locked onto your scent. He will travel to and from Konoha so we can keep contact with them. You will be the one to receive the messages.”

 

Sasuke nodded as he thought it over. “Mm..Alright.” 

 

Kakashi smiled again, but this time it was more genuine. He stood, “Oh, and one more thing Sasuke.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wished he could speed up his sensei’s speech.

 

“You may not have realized it, but you acquired your Sharingan in the battle of the wave.” 

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened, he should have known.

 

“I will be training you to use it.” he tapped his covered eye with his finger.

 

Sasuke didn’t know what to think about acquiring his Sharingan. Kakashi bent down and carded his hand through Sasuke’s raven hair. It was getting a little long, he would need to cut it soon.

 

“Don’t get too excited.” Kakashi rolled his eyes, “Would it kill you to be happy once in a while. This is a big deal.” He said encouragingly.

 

Sasuke let a playful smirk pass his lips. There was pride in Kakashi’s voice.

 

__

 

“REEEAAAALY! I’m so excited, why didn’t you tell me Haku sent a message earlier! How long have you known?! Did Zabuza say something about him letting me try out his sword!?” Naruto babbled incoherently. 

 

Sasuke smirked, he knew a message from Haku and Zabuza would take Naruto’s mind away from the depressing conversation from before. 

 

“Hn, dobe.”

 

“He hasn’t read the message yet, how is he supposed to know if Zabuza said you could use his sword.” Sakura asked rhetorically.

 

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Sakura still looked excited and instantly leaned forward to go completely goo goo over Fuyu. Sasuke scrunched his nose as her pink hair was shoved into his mouth and got sticky strands of hair on his tongue. From the way Fuyu tensed in his hands; he didn’t think Fuyu liked it much either.

 

Sasuke smirked, “I’m going to sneeze Sakura.” He said it flatly, but it got his point across. She moved away quickly as if one sneeze would kill her. Sasuke sat Fuyu comfortably on his lap, and Sakura glared at him openly. 

 

Naruto snorted, “Ha ha! Sakura-chan, he got you!!” he poked her in the side, and she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. Their little quarrel was broken by Kakashi, he zapped them all lightly with his Chidori.

 

“That’s enough.” He said good naturedly, and all three of his students knew he was only playing with them.

 

Sakura nodded along, “Okay, sensei. Let’s open the message now!! I really hope Haku sent me some knew herb locations!” she said with her usual inner passion, but it sounded more pronounced, braver in a way. Sasuke wondered briefly if her new confidence and positivity had something to do with Guy Sensei.

 

Sasuke looked at the sky and shook his head, and handed the letter over to Kakashi. They all scooted into a close circle together. The only way for the letter seal to be broken was if every member of their team was present and adding just a little of their own chakra into it.

 

They had only received two letters since they had departed with Haku and Zabuza, not including the most recent one.

 

They all pushed chakra through their hands and into the envelope in Kakashi’s hand. The envelope slowly gained a circle shaped seal on the back. It was as if they were drawing it on as they put more chakra into it. Soon the whole seal was in perfect form, but they didn’t stop there. They continued to put chakra into the letter, and soon the seal was moving. The lines moved in tandem, swirling into itself before the ink was completely eaten away. 

 

They all removed their hands and Kakashi held the envelope close to his face, inspecting to make sure it was the real thing. When he seemed convinced he held it up over his head, and bent down towards them.

 

“Now, which one of you kiddos wants to read it?” he asked with a devious smile. He just loved holding power over students. 

 

Almost instantly three hands were raised in the air. Naruto squirmed in his seat though, obviously more eager than the others to read the note. 

 

“Me! ME! Pick me Kakashi Sensei, please!” Naruto pleaded while bouncing as much as possible without completely getting out of his sitting position.

 

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought, “Mmm…..Well I don’t see anyone that looks too eager, so I think I will just pick…..” He began leaning over the three with his finger pointing at them. 

 

“Ah, yes,” he stood back up with a decided look, “I think I will pick……Naruto.” He drawled. 

 

Sasuke had actually begun to appreciate Kakashi’s annoying tendency to speak slowly and leave people on edge. He could tell that Naruto was only excited to be chosen because it was a possibility that he wouldn’t be. It was nice how he made Naruto feel special when everything would be easier if he didn’t. Sasuke knew that Kakashi had already picked in his head that Naruto would be the one to read the message, but he made a big deal out of it so Naruto wouldn’t suspect that he was only chosen because of what happened earlier. 

 

This time, Naruto jumped out of his seat. “Whoo hoo! Yes! Thanks Kakashi Sensei! I’m so excited, ya know.” He shouted with his signature peace sign in place.

 

Sasuke smiled genuinely as Naruto greedily opened the envelope. Everyone quickly crowded around Naruto, wanting a glimpse of the note. 

 

Sasuke was over Naruto’s left shoulder, Sakura was leaning on the blonde, and Kakashi bent over them in the front.

 

Naruto cleared his throat and began to read. 

 

“Dear Team 7” Naruto paused to giggle about how official it sounded. Sakura put him back on track with a flick in the forehead, “Get on with it Naruto!” 

 

Finally, Naruto again began the letter. 

 

“Dear team 7,

 

Hello again my friends.

 

We are both well in our journeys and are coming up close to the city Kakashi-San asked us to visit. The parcel Fuyu has is for him and only him, but I have gathered you three a Snowdrop flower. I   
know it will have wilted by the time it will have made it to you, but what matters is that you know that I was wishing to send hope for a brighter future. We can’t tell you much about our journey for clear reasons, but you will all be happy to hear that we are safe. You all have helped me and Zabuza find our path, and you should know that Zabuza has never been more satisfied with his work. We are both grateful to you, though Zabuza says, with much reluctance do I repeat his words, ‘You three Shits ruined his life.’ I can tell he misses you guys.” 

 

At this point Naruto laughed loudly and Sasuke snorted unflatteringly, but Sakura just looked offended. Naruto looked down at the letter again.

 

“Naruto, I’m sorry to relay that Zabuza still refuses any rights to using his sword, but he says if by the next time we meet, you are able to medi-“ 

 

Naruto stopped again. “med-i-oc” Naruto fumbled to figure out the word. He had been pretty fluent so far, at least for Naruto’s reading standard, but he was stumped. Naruto glared at the word as he tried to pronounce it. 

 

Sasuke stopped his attempts and pointed to the word. “Mediocrely” Naruto nodded with reluctance. “Thanks” he muttered before starting up again.

 

“If, by the next time we meet, you are able to mediocrely use a sword, he will let you play with his dagger. 

 

"Sakura, I hope you are still interested in healing. Inside the envelope there is a pocket in which I have listened many of my favorite herbs, where to find them, and when to use them.” 

 

Sakura instantly grabbed the torn up envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Naruto continued.

 

“It is safe to say, that if I could, I would love to teach you about the art of healing. Knowing your team, you need a healer on hand. If you would like to learn a little something, I suggest surrounding yourself with your products. Find the plants I have written in your forest, in books, grow them even. You just need to be familiar with your natural remedies. 

 

"Sasuke, I hope you’re doing well.” 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Haku always said this to him. He seemed really worried about him ever since they told him about him being attacked in the Chunin exams. 

 

“Anyway, I can tell Fuyu has missed you greatly. When I mention your name his mood seems to brighten. I’m telling you that you would make a great companion for a ninja animal. They are great for keeping you company. Please, just think about it. If you want, on the next message I can put the blood seal I used when Fuyu came into my life. I’m sure a pet would make you more demon-os-d-demo-” 

 

Naruto again cut off. He stared at the word in frustration as he tried to sound it out in his head. Sakura cut in to tell him what it was, but Naruto stopped her.

 

“I can do it myself Sakura. Just give me a sec.” He said with heat laced throughout his voice, but he was pink with embarrassment. 

 

A moment passed wherein Sakura looked around asking the air what she had done wrong, and then finally Naruto triumphantly smiled 

 

“Demon-Strat-Ive.” He said with a nod. Sakura hid her laugh with a cough, and Kakashi didn’t comment. Naruto looked up for approval, he had such wide and innocent eyes. Since it seemed like Neither Sakura nor Kakashi were going to correct him, Sasuke took the burden on himself.

 

Sasuke looked at Naruto and tried to ignore the way his eyes were pleading for him to be correct. 

 

“No, it’s pronounced ‘Demonstrative’.” He said with unwavering eyes at Naruto. 

 

Naruto’s face tightened, but other than that, he seemed fine, he did seem somewhat confused though.

 

“What does that mean?” he asked with a small amount of irritation in his voice. 

 

Sakura jumped in to help, “It means to be effusive and openly emotional.” She said knowledgably.

 

Naruto only seemed farther confused, but now he was a darker shade of red than before. 

 

So again Sakura spoke, “Kind of like…” she tapped her chin, trying to think of an example. 

 

Sasuke already had one in mind, “It’s like you, Naruto. Demonstrative is just an annoyingly complicated word for showing what your feeling when you’re feeling it.” 

 

Naruto seemed to consider this, and soon he averted his attention back toward the letter. 

 

“It would make you more demonstrative and happy. 

 

In your next message back, I expect a flower from each of you three. Even though I know they will die by the time it gets here, I still would really love to know which kind is each of your favorite. 

 

Zabuza says that flowers are not important but then I made him a Dandelion crown and he wore it the whole day!  
We probably won’t be able to send a letter back in a couple of weeks, but we hope you are all well, and Zabuza says that you guys need to send him something that won’t rot, the cookies you sent, molded on the way to where we were. Honestly, I didn’t mind too much, but….. 

 

-Haku, Zabuza, and Fuyu. 

 

The team was still for a moment, just thinking over what was read. 

 

Naruto was the first to come to his senses, “Let’s get to writing the next message!”

 

Kakashi looked at Naruto. “Naruto, you do realize that I would have to make a sealing envelope appear out of thin air. Not only that, but I also have to verify whatever is in that parcel Haku mentioned, and you three have some flower hunting to do.” Naruto nodded along as his sensei spoke. 

 

“Yeah, well we can just do those things.” Naruto said defiantly. 

 

Kakashi sighed, “And you will be skipping your entire school day?” Naruto’s face fell.

 

“We are all already two hours late for your bonding classes. I don’t know if we’ll survive Iruka’s wrath if we wait any longer to go.” Kakashi said airily.

 

Sakura turned pale. “Oh, you guys are ruining my perfect record!!” she jumped up and began to haul all three boys into the academy, “We can write letters later!”

 

___

 

Don’t you just hate when you walk into a quiet room with a loud blonde idiot and then everyone kind of just stares at you? Surprising enough Sasuke didn’t really mind it, though he did find them very amusing. 

 

He and his team had a way of creating the best and worst entrances; he had become accustomed to it. 

 

When they entered the homeroom where the bonding classes were held, every person who was in the room snapped their head toward them. Sasuke was actually hoping they could sneak in and maybe get silent glares and promises for detention, but no. Naruto happened to be the one to open the door and he made sure it squeaked real nice and long. Team 7 all shuffled into the room and then Naruto let the door go. It squeaked just as painfully slow closed as it did the first time.

 

Naruto scratched his nose as they all just kind of stood there. Sasuke willed it to end. 

 

Sasuke was saved farther staring by a wonderfully infuriated Iruka. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR ALL DOING?” he screeched at them.

 

Before any of them could answer, he continued on in his rant. 

 

“I haven’t been able to assign any school work for bonding because their team members aren’t here! You are two hours late. Including the time of the fight, the trip to the medic, and talking over Naruto’s punishment, you still should have been here an hour ago! What have you been doing!?” Iruka panted from his long winded burst of anger. 

 

Naruto had the decency to look ashamed, but Sasuke guessed that it was because this was his father that was yelling at them. Sakura looked really angry, Sasuke could tell that she was blaming her   
team for this searing scolding session. 

 

He looked up at Kakashi, waiting for him to answer for the team what exactly had taken so long. He was expecting some kind of logical lie. Something like, ‘oh, I was helping them out with a project,’ or ‘Naruto got stuck to a tree again,’ but he wasn’t expecting Kakashi to try and pull this. 

 

“Oh, you know Iruka.” He said sounding so damn satisfied that Sasuke had to chew his cheek before he laughed. “It was quite traumatic really. We all were searching through the dictionary to find a word longer than Antidisestablishmentarianism. Sadly enough, my dictionary just happens to be outdated and we couldn’t find the word Floccinaucinihilipification, which I happen to know has 29 letters, while Antidisestablishmentarianism only has 28. Though neither are as long as Pneumonou- ”

 

Kakashi was cut off by Iruka who sounded exhausted. “Enough! No more excuses!” he rubbed his forehead, “Okay, fine, just….” He took a breath, “Take your seats.” 

 

Sasuke turned away from Iruka and towards the staircase to get to his seat. He finally let a shit eating grin cross his face. Sasuke couldn’t help it, he found this all unusually amusing. He missed his team’s weirdness. He continued on his way to his seat, even when Iruka called out to Naruto. 

 

“Oh, and Naruto, don’t think your off the hook. We will be having a little conversation later about starting fights.” Naruto ducked his head guiltily and made his way to his seat, only to turn around and walk beside Sakura who was giving him the most bewildered look.

 

Sasuke looked back and put the pieces together. Naruto’s usual seat was somewhere beside Kiba. Naruto didn’t want to open that door, so he thought he would sit with Sakura.

 

Sasuke understood the confused look on Sakura’s face though. They didn’t hang out, unless it was for team purposes. It’s just not what they did. In fact, they had never hung out together in public unless they were forced to by Kakashi. Sasuke held his breath, willing Sakura to accept Naruto’s silent request to sit with her.

 

Sasuke didn’t have to hope though, because Ino had the situation handled. 

 

She jumped from her spot beside Tenten and smiled sunshine bright. 

 

“Yo! Naruto, would you like to sit with us, I have been dying to tell you something! There is this theory about big foot, and oh my gosh, I think I found some proof!” she said excitedly. Naruto perked up and bumbled towards her. He slid into Sakura’s usual seat and began an animated conversation with the blonde girl. Sakura, only stunned for a moment, made her way to the other side of Tenten, and exchanged quiet greetings with the brunet.

 

Iruka’s class ran later than their usual schedule would allow because they had to start late. 

 

The assignment Iruka gave them was actually pretty entertaining. It was game called ‘Trivia’. When Iruka announced they would be playing it, the class all murmured around to each other in excitement. Sasuke on the other hand, was completely confused, he had never heard of it before, and was very lucky that Iruka had taken the liberty to explain the whole thing even if every student seemed to know how to play.

 

It was pretty basic rules, answer a question correctly, you get 20 points, whoever makes it to 500 points first wins.

 

It was actually really fun! All the students were amazed at Iruka’s organizing skills that helped him to create his own version of the game. They were paired up into their two person groups that they had been using for the last three days, and were put on a team together.

 

Shikamaru had been surprisingly competitive, alert the whole game and smirking every so often when someone answered something wrong. They each had a chime they used when they thought they knew the answer. The game was on forever all play, so whoever could guess fastest got the point. Many of times Naruto had hit the chime without actually knowing the answer, much to Neji’s displeasure. 

 

It turned out Sasuke was pretty good at the game too. He was actually able to keep up with Shikamaru because being the honest and fair person Iruka was, he didn’t only use class material questions. Shikamaru was pretty peeved about this fact, mentioning at least three times how bothersome it was, but it did turn out that Shikamaru not only knew the questions of logic, but also almost all art related answers. 

 

Sakura and Ino ruled the pop culture questions. Movies, books, tv show, actors, actresses, you name it, they knew who they were dating all the way to what they wore to their cousin’s wedding. Not to mention the surprising fact that Tenten rocked the fashion stage which many of the students had slumped in.

 

Naruto was also a pop culture fanatic, he could recite any line from possibly any show that Iruka could possibly come up with. 

 

Choji was actually quite intelligent and every one of his answers were very well thought out. Sakura even despite her competitive side, sent him a thumbs up from across the room.

 

Lee wasn’t much help to Choji in the answering aspect of the game, but he was great support and encouragement. He came up with team cheers and speeches of motivation that would normally give Sasuke a headache, but today it just made him smile to see how enthusiastic the boy could be without even knowing the answer to one single question.

 

Neji and Shikamaru were neck and neck for all history and math questions, but Sasuke wasn’t too far behind either. Sasuke was actually quite impressed when Naruto pulled three consecutive answers on space and gravity out of his ass at one point in the game.

 

Shino and shockingly Kiba, took science with a land slide, but Sasuke had found his mark when Language Arts finally rolled around. 

 

He spent most of his life reading for entertainment when he wasn’t training his ass off, so he better know it like no other. Hinata was on his tail during those questions though. She burnt right through the questions about composition and grammar with ease. She sat beside Ino, they all had changed their seats to accompany their partners, but something seemed different between the two. Sasuke couldn’t put his finger on it, but all he knew was that it was different from the days where Hinata was hiding on the roof from her partner like he was trying to. Sasuke didn’t dwell on it long though, for he had a game to win, and he needed to beat Hinata who again swept through and stole a question’s answer from right beneath his nose.

 

No one was at all equipped for when he pulled out all his knowledge on music though. This was something he hadn’t just studied because it entertained him, it was something he practically lived off of. He spent hours training while listening to his cheap radio and albums when he could. He played every station to get a taste of all kinds of music. Itachi had always supported his love for music, he would say that it connected people in ways that Sasuke had yet to understand. 

 

Three hours had passed in a flash, Sasuke not even knowing that his stomach was empty and hungry from all the excitement of the morning. Shikamaru had a rather pleased look when the winners were called out.

 

In last place were Team Tenten and Kiba. They couldn’t seem to work together and only knew questions on very specific and sadly not prolonged areas of trivia.

 

Then it was Choji and Lee, and after them went Sakura and Shino. Sakura was very organized in her answering and her being paired with Shino was actually quite funny. They made a pretty good team. Both were obsessive enough to work together and even talk through some of their answers. While both were very smart students, they couldn’t seem to answer any of the questions fast enough. 

 

Next went Ino and Hinata, who worked fairly well as a team. Ino was boisterous and shouted out answers even when she wasn’t positive, and Hinata was quiet and made sure to only ring there chimes when she knew the answer, though Sasuke didn’t see fault in that. They seemed to get along better than before, Ino wasn’t prying into Hinata’s personal life that morning, and Hinata wasn’t avoiding Ino’s eyes. Overall it seemed like the bonding they were doing was working. 

 

Team Neji and Naruto, and Team Sasuke and Shikamaru had been neck and neck the whole game. The students had soon dubbed them Team N and Team S. Every time Team S would get in the lead, Team N would be right there to keep them on their toes. 

 

It was really shocking to see this competitive side come out of Shikamaru. Sasuke was truly flabberghasted by how much effort he put into the game, but then he saw Asuma looking at Shikamaru with a knowing smirk, like somehow he knew this was going to happen, but the lazy boy didn’t seem to notice, far too enraptured in the game. Sasuke, not for the first time in his life, reminded himself that he couldn’t always take people for face value. Shikamaru, apparently liked games, and he especially liked winning them. 

 

By the end of the game Sasuke was just as absorbed in the desire for victory as his teammate. Naruto was beside himself as he spewed his speech of never giving up, and beating ‘Sasuke Teme’, while Neji only looked at him with utmost confusion and light amusement. 

 

At one point it became obvious that the game for first place was really only between those two teams and everyone else started making bets about who they thought was going to win. Funnily enough, Ino had her money on Naruto and Neji, who just happened to be her two teammates on Team Fireball. 

 

Sakura didn’t choose a side and neither did Shino, Sakura, just too guilty to pick sides between Sasuke and Naruto, and Shino, because he was still adamant that they were going to come in with the victory.

 

When all was said and done, Team S came in with the victory. Shikamaru let a satisfied smile grace his lips and his eyes got that tired quality to them again. As if he was finally able to let his mind relax. Sasuke and Shikamaru were gracious winners, though Sasuke couldn’t help the smirk that passed his lips as he looked at Kiba, who had gotten last. The pleasure running through him as he looked at the dog lover slumped in defeat may have been due to the fight with Naruto earlier, but no one needed to know that.

 

Iruka hadn’t even had to set up a prize for the game; just winning was enough reward for all of Konoha twelve. That sweet knowledge that they had one upped their classmates sent sparks of pleasure through Sasuke, and he couldn’t force his smile off his face. Shikamaru seemed very pleased with the outcome too. 

 

Everyone was congratulated before they were sent off to lunch. Kakashi’s job was to shuffle the students along to make sure no one made any random deters, though he did pat Sasuke on the back as he passed by him in the cluster of his peers.

 

It was weird, Sasuke felt unusually full of something after the game. It was an extreme feeling inside him, somehow thumping through his veins. He stopped abruptly and almost tripped the people behind him when he realized what it was. He was happy. And he felt surrounded. For the first time in his life he didn’t feel like he was pushed to the other side of the wall. He didn’t feel separate with Konoha 12, he actually felt like he was a member of it. It was near a foreign feeling to be this happy for him. Small things brought him joy, but nothing like this. He sent a silent thank you to Iruka for the game. He wondered if it had something to do with everyone else’s emotions of happiness, and if it was just clouding his usual mood, but Sasuke didn’t want to analyze it. He wanted this to be his, to be his happiness, and if had to trick his mind into thinking it was, he would.

 

Sasuke still ate lunch alone. The other kids spread out and ate with their friends and so Sasuke found a lone table to eat at. Sasuke only briefly considered just continuing to follow Naruto and sit down at his table. Since that morning, no one had been able to gossip about the fight, and finally they had their chance to get the juicy details from the people involved. If Sasuke set at Naruto’s table, which consisted of Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, and Ino, then it would be made into a big deal, and Naruto wouldn’t get as much attention for being in the fight. Naruto was already beginning to give details of how he was smashed to the ground by Kiba, Sasuke couldn’t take that away from him. 

 

The whole cafeteria was empty besides Konoha 12 and the sensei because they were late for the regular lunch, and it was all because of team 7’s lateness to class. Though, it seemed there were a few stragglers who skipped out on class to get a the juicy gossip on the fight earlier. Normally a fight wouldn't have been so important, but a fight between the Demon Fox, and the boy he had fought and beaten in the Chunnin exams? To the academy students, this was better than the Entertainment channel.

 

Sasuke tried to eat as slow as he possibly could because he knew he wouldn’t really be having dinner that night. He only had five packs of instant ramen left, he was going to make it last. He had made himself dinner the night before when he got back from the library with Shikamaru, but frankly, instant ramen almost had no real substance in it. If it was real ramen, at least there would be a meat and vegetables.

 

Sasuke made sure to sit the corner of the room so he could feed Fuyu little pieces of his meal where no one would see. Sasuke had gotten his favorite meal the academy ever handed out, the vegi-sandwich. Fuyu chomped happily on the pieces of lettuce Sasuke had taken off his sandwich; but he kept the tomatoes for himself. They were his favorite.

 

He overheard a couple of the conversations about the fight that happened earlier. Sasuke zoned out after a minute of listening; not really caring whether a group of guys thought they could take down both Naruto and Kiba at the same time, and still come out better than they had.

 

Then, he overheard a group of girl’s conversation. They looked to be in their last year of the academy, maybe even girls who had been sent back to the academy for more training. 

 

“Yeah, the guy is such a nuisance to the school anyway!”

 

“I know! And damn, I thought we had him gone for good, but he came back to haunt our time at the academy even now.”

 

“Well, he got what was coming to him, didn’t he.”

 

“Yeah, I guess, I just can’t wait until he really slips up and then no one can defend the demon anymore.”

 

Sasuke glared at them with such an intense stare he thought his eyes might pop out of his head. They were even pointing at Naruto as they said these things. Naruto wasn’t too far off from them and Sasuke hoped he couldn’t hear any of it, but then he glanced over at the blonde and saw that he was animatedly telling Shikamaru all about how Neji had ‘disappeared’ like magic the day before. He was looking at the ceiling and laughing loudly.

 

Sasuke sighed, that was why they said ignorance was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story! I’m so happy some people have been enjoying it. I really wanted to show Team 7’s growth in the chapter and pin point some places that they still needed to work on. I’m actually really horrible at writing fight scenes, so I would love some advice, or thought on how I did.   
> I did a lot of plate spinning in the chapter and I wonder if anyone will pick up on the little threads I planted.  
> I hope this chapter was interesting. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve had that Haku and Zabuza plot planned since the beginning, and I’m not sure it made a lot of sense, but if anyone as questions I’ll be happy to answer them.
> 
>  
> 
> I also really wanted to show that even just a couple days of bonding can change someone’s life. Friends can make huge difference in how you feel. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve planned the next chapter already, so I’ll need to get to writing it. I’m sorry it took so long to get this out, I had a lot of trouble with some points and am still not completely satisfied. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, if you have made it this far, thanks so much for reading. I would love to hear what you guys think, and I should have the next chapter up in two or three days. I'm sorry that the first chapter isn't the most interesting, but I have a plan for the plot, and this is the set up:)


End file.
